Breaking Rules
by Nekiiito
Summary: Se necesitan romper reglas. Ella lo hace y él incondicionalmente, le seguirá. ¡Pingüinos, unidos, jamás serán vencidos! AU Ambientado en Chile del 2006
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino, de la magistral mente de JK. La trama principal de este fanfic, está ambientada en una linda experiencia que viví a los 15 años, el movimiento estudiantil en Chile, el año 2006.**

* * *

_Se necesitan romper reglas. Ella lo hace y él incondicionalmente, le seguirá. ¡Pingüinos, unidos, jamás serán vencidos!_

* * *

**Capítulo I  
**

**El primer día, de mi último año.**

* * *

**Ron Weasley POV**

Sentí el despertador a lo lejos, muy lejos, a pesar de estar cerca, muy cerca de mi cuerpo.

De un manotazo lo apagué, me enrosqué nuevamente en las sábanas y seguí soñando con algo que ya había olvidado. No importaba, el no recordar mi sueño no era excusa para no poder seguir durmiendo y disfrutar de mi cama y comodidad.

—¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Es tu primer y último día de clases en el colegio, levántate ahora mismo! —la voz de mi angelical madre era tan dulce por las mañanas…

Ajeno a los gritos que provenían de la planta baja, lentamente me senté en la orilla de mi cama, estiré mis brazos hacia atrás, moví mi cuello con tranquilidad. Observé mi habitación por un instante, estaba todo el uniforme del colegio correctamente planchado (gracias, mamá) el pantalón gris, con la raya recta en cada pierna, los zapatos negros lustrados, brillaban demasiado a mi gusto, la camisa blanca, la corbata azul marino con las líneas moradas tan oscuras como el azul que ni siquiera se notaban, y el chaquetón del mismo tono azulado, con la insignia del colegio en un bolsillo que se encontraba en la parte izquierda del pecho.

Con cuidado, tomé la ropa y entré al baño. Una ducha rápida y en menos de cinco minutos, estaría abajo, tomando desayuno con el resto de mi familia.

—¡Cómo me haces rabiar, hijo!

—Ya estoy aquí, listo —sabía cómo calmar a mami, le di un beso en su mejilla y automáticamente me respondió con una sonrisa—, ¿Te vas conmigo, Ginny?

—No. Harry me pasará a buscar. ¿Quieres irte con nosotros?

—Por supuesto que quiere —mi padre, algo calvo, pero con un poco de cabello rojizo en vez de canas platinadas, aún no comprendía que mi hermana tenía 16 años, y que estaba bastante bien cuidada siendo la novia de mi mejor amigo, Harry.

—¡Papá! Llevo más de tres años de novia con Harry, ¿y aún no le tienes confianza?

—Nunca le tendré confianza al joven que me haya arrebatado a mi pelirroja pequeña —Ginny le miró con la mirada enojona Weasley—. Sabes que bromeo pequeñita, y que te cuido porque eres hermosa y siempre serás mi hija regalona —le hablaba mi padre, mientras le acariciaba la cabellera.

—¡Qué no soy pequeña papá! —respondía un poco más calmada, sonriendo.

—Lamento informarles que el sujeto por el cual pelean, está afuera, esperándonos —me levanté, hice ademán de despedirme, y jalando a Ginny de los brazos protectores de mi padre, salimos al encuentro de mi amigo.

Harry es mi mejor amigo, lo conocí cuando tenía cinco años. Siempre ha usado gafas, y estas le cubren sus ojos verdes heredados de su madre. Su cabello nunca ha estado ordenado, al igual que el mío, con la diferencia que su tono es el negro azabache, y el mío, rojizo como el sol al atardecer. Desde que fuimos compañeros de **kínder (1)** no nos hemos separado más, y producto de las siempre visitas a mi casa, mi hermana Ginny, (un año menor que yo) se enamoró perdidamente de él hace como… como cinco años atrás.

Harry es igual de pánfilo que yo… bueno, ahora no lo es tanto, puesto que desde que comenzó a salir oficialmente con mi hermana, cambió un poquito y se volvió más sociable y abierto con la gente. Es un alumno excelente, con las mejores calificaciones, y este año ha agregado un nuevo reto a su vida. Él junto a otros amigos nuestros, desean postularse para ser el **CEAL (2)** de nuestro colegio, Hogwarts. Tienen muchas ideas y yo, como buen amigo (y para sociabilizar mejor con mis compañeros) les apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.

—Te extrañé… —Ginny le daba un pequeño pero dulce beso cerca de sus labios, mi amigo aún se sonrojaba por esas muestras y dosis de ternura por parte de mi hermana.

—Ginny, lo viste anoche —le recordé para fastidiarla un poco y aliviar la vergüenza de mi amigo.

Ella nada más me movía su cabello del mismo tono que el mío, en muestra de —no querer hablar más contigo— agarraba del brazo a mi amigo y partían la caminata unos pasos más adelantes que yo.

—¿Listo para nuestro primer y último día de clases, amigo? —mientras caminábamos, Harry torció su cabeza para mirarme hacia atrás.

—Listo y estaba pensando en que… —iba a continuar hablando, pero una pareja nos hizo perder el hilo de nuestra conversación.

—A que no adivinan quién me pidió noviazgo a fines de mes —radiantemente, Luna nos daba aquella noticia.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —articulaba mi hermana. Yo reía internamente; al parecer, era el único sin novia en el grupo.

—¡Hasta que te confesaste, Neville! —Harry abrazada y animaba a nuestro compañero de curso, Neville. Un personaje en el aula, algo desgarbado, con las mejillas rojas y una mirada tierna. Siempre estuvo enamorado de Luna Lovegood, la chica quien hacía un momento había interrumpido nuestra conversación—, que su relación perdure mucho tiempo, como la mía con Ginny —deseaba mi amigo realmente emocionado.

Luna, la ahora novia de Neville, es dueña de un cabello rubio y largo, el cual cubría toda su espalda, unos ojos azules, iguales a los míos, con la diferencia que estos eran algo desorbitados 'o yo los veía así'. Es bastante endémica esta chica, le gusta lo paranormal y los objetos raros, aún así, es la mejor amiga de mi hermana y no sé cómo caracteres tan distintos, se llevaban tan bien.

—¡Tienes que contarme todo, con lujo y detalles! —Ginny la arrastraba mucho más adelante. Lo bueno de aquello, era que podría conversar con mis amigos tranquilamente lo que quedaba de camino hasta llegar a nuestro colegio, nuestra casa de estudios por más de trece años.

Seguimos con la caminata, muy alegre y amena, conversando de nuestros últimos días de vacaciones, sobre todo con Neville, puesto que a Harry lo veía prácticamente, todos los días.

—… Y así fue como me animé a confesarme ante Luna, no lo habría hecho si no la hubiera llamado ese día preguntándole cómo estaba su cobayo africano.

—Algo poco romántico, pero al fin de cuentas vale, están juntos, ahora falta Ron.

—¿Yo?

—Claro, así podremos salir todos en pareja, sería divertido, ¿no crees, Harry?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Se supone que tienes que apoyarme, no darle la razón al enamoradizo reciente.

—Porque soy tu amigo, y porque además, también soy un enamoradizo, quiero que del mismo modo conozcas lo feliz que uno se siente amado y amando.

Si había algo que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, era que me intentaran conseguir una novia. Debo decir que nunca había tenido una, pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque no tenía tiempo para ellas. Soy el presidente del club de ajedrez y me encanta, soy el presidente de mi salón, el mejor de mi clase, seguido por Harry, claro, y siempre salgo en el cuadro de honor por mi correcta vestimenta, un ejemplo a seguir, según mis pares. Por eso mismo, muchas chicas de cursos inferiores quisieron tener nexos conmigo, pero era netamente el querer resaltar… no quiero encontrar el amor, y tampoco quiero que me encuentre.

—No podemos buscarte pareja en el salón… estar de novio con alguna de nuestras compañeras de curso sería ilegal, son como nuestras hermanas —decía Neville.

—Y las más lindas de **tercero medio** **(3)** ya están ocupadas —agregaba Harry.

—Tendremos que buscar en cursos menores o en otros colegios.

—Si necesito ayuda —traté de sonar lo más convincente posible—, les diré, serán los primeros, se los juro.

—Bien. Promesa de hombres —y así sellamos el pacto. Un pacto que realmente, lo había profesado sin importancia alguna.

Inconsciente del tiempo, llegamos justo a la hora de entrar a clases, ni siquiera percibí el retraso de nuestra llegada por haberme quedado un poco más de tiempo en mi cama.

Se sentía bien el volver a los pasillos del colegio, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, siempre se extraña, porque aquí pasa de todo, a mí aún no me ocurren cosas tan fantásticas, pero lo digo por la gente que está a mi alrededor.

Mientras me dirigía solitariamente a mi sala (porque mis amigos se ponían como sanguijuelas con sus novias) me di cuenta de algo, se podía ver gente extranjera en la oficina del director Albus, —sé que es extraño, porque conozco a todas las personas de Hogwarts— ¿Una pareja de padres? Y parece que pedían una matrícula. Sea bueno o malo, igual conoceré a esa persona.

Seguí mi camino, entré a mi sala que tenía el número 17, dejé mi bolso y salí a tomar aire, a esperar a mis amigos, a seguir con mi primer y último día de clases.

Había algo en mi interior que me decía que este año sería especial, pero no sólo por ser el último. Mi aura —como le llamaría Luna— se sentía especial y emocionado.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Primer fic que escribo de Harry Potter, y espero que no sea el último xD. Del mismo modo, es el primero en donde incursiono a la temática 'humor'… veremos _qué_ sucede ahí, puesto que soy una dramática de alma y corazón jajaja.

Muchas gracias a quien se pasea por aquí, lee y deja un rr, y también agrega a favoritos y todas esas cosas que nos da el GO!

Si se dan cuenta, Ron es totalmente distinto al Ron que conocemos… y no solamente él, sino que la gran mayoría de los personajes sufrirán algún o varios cambios en cuanto a sus características. Jugaremos un poco con el OcC.

Ahora, para entender esta historia, diré que está ambientada en mi época de la enseñanza media (para extranjeros, secundaria, bachillerato, últimos años antes de la universidad). Aquí en Chile, hubo un movimiento de estudiantes el año 2006, que se conoció como la _Revolución de los pingüinos._ Viví experiencias muy hermosas, y por lo mismo, quiero que cada uno de ustedes conozca este movimiento, ya sea si es de mi país o extranjero. Utilizaré varios términos que ustedes no puedan conocer, y estos irán en el…

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

**1. Kinder**: (También llamado nivel de transición) es el primer año oficial escolar en Chile, uno ingresa cuando tiene cinco años, y prácticamente te enseñan a dibujar, pintar y las actividades básicas de un infante.

**2. CEAL**: es la abreviatura de **Ce**ntro de **Al**umnos. El CEAL se encarga de cumplir las reglas y derechos de los estudiantes, lo componen un presidente, vicepresidente, tesorero, secretario, delegado de deportes, delegado de cultura etc. son la voz de alumnado cuando hay quejas y problemas tanto a nivel del colegio, como también, quienes se encargan de las confecciones de actividades para sus compañeros y compañeras (creación de aniversarios, fiestas, etc.).

**3. Tercero medio: **hablaré mucho de primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto medio. Estas son los cuatro años ANTES de ingresar a la universidad. Les haré esta tablita, para que se enteren cómo es la distribución de cursos en Chile, según nuestra edad :D

En Chile, ingresamos a clases los primero días de Marzo, tenemos nuestras vacaciones de invierno (dos semanas) la mitad de Julio, y comenzamos nuestras vacaciones de verano a mediados de Diciembre.

Las estaciones del año son: Septiembre, Octubre y Noviembre PRIMAVERA. Diciembre, Enero y Febrero, VERANO. Marzo, Abril y Mayo, OTOÑO. Junio, Julio y Agosto, INVIERNO. (hago esta aclaración porque estoy segura que muchas personas que viven en otros sectores del mundo puede que les llame la atención la distribución del clima y las fechas de vacaciones y esas cosas).

Nivel de transición o kínder, cinco-seis años aprox.

Primero básico, seis-siete años aprox.

Segundo básico, siete-ocho años aprox.

Tercero básico, ocho-nueve años aprox.

Cuarto básico, nueve-diez años aprox.

Quinto básico, diez-once años aprox.

Sexto básico, once-doce años aprox.

Séptimo básico, doce-trece años aprox.

Octavo básico, trece-catorce años aprox.

Primero medio catorce-quince años aprox.

Segundo medio quince-dieciséis años aprox.

Tercero medio dieciséis-diecisiete años aprox.

Cuarto medio diecisiete-dieciocho años aprox.

* * *

**Edito:** 30/06/11 Los capítulos próximos a este fic son mucho más extensos en cuanto a narración y a hechos que acontecen. Gracias por visitar esta historia, nuevo lector ^^ y gracias a los fanáticos que se la vuelven a leer xD


	2. 44 no, 45

**Capítulo II**

**44… no, 45**

* * *

**POV de: El sociable, estudioso y flamante novio de una pelirroja, Harry Potter **

—Suerte en tu primer y último día de clases, amor —dijo mi novia revoloteando mi cabello, dejándolo más desordenado de lo normal.

—Gracias amor, nos vemos en el recreo —besé la frente de Ginny y subí al tercer piso, donde quedaba mi salón de clases.

Mientras subía peldaño a peldaño, no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que habían sucedido en este tiempo. Mis amigos aún me molestan porque me sonrojo cuando Ginny me besa delante de ellos, incluso cuando estamos solos; pero qué quieren que haga, esta chica me trae loco y eso me tiene feliz, inmensamente feliz. Y como sé que la única felicidad que le falta a Ron es enamorarse, con Neville nos tomamos la apuesta con mucha seriedad, y no descansaremos hasta verlo completamente alegre.

—Harry, creo que tendremos que conversar con respecto a algo —mi amigo me abría la puerta del salón, estaba a medio llenar, varias caras conocidas por todos estos años me saludaban alegremente.

—¿Con respecto a qué? —le pregunté a Ron.

—Quiero que dejes de tener esa cara de bobo que pones cuando piensas en mi hermana.

—¿Cómo sabes que pienso en ella?

—Por algo amigo —dijo tomando uno de mis hombros— soy el mejor de la clase.

Y diciendo eso, estalló en risas junto a mí.

Por costumbres de Ron, nos sentábamos al frente del pizarrón, siempre decía que ese sitio era el mejor, captabas toda la atención de los profesores, estabas atento a quien pasaba por fuera del salón… al principio no me llamaba mucho la atención la idea, sentarse adelante es algo 'ñoño' pero me di cuenta que no, sería ñoño si me sentaba con alguien pesimista, encerrado entre su mente y los libros, pero con Ron a mi lado, Neville y Draco en el banco de atrás, es imposible no pasarla bien y más encima, obteniendo buenas calificaciones, es lo mejor de lo mejor, somos el cuarteto ideal, este año será nuestro, porque nos postularemos al CEAL con Draco, y lograremos muchas cosas para el bien de Hogwarts.

Uno de los muchos hermanos de Ron fue presidente del CEAL, Percy. Si bien es cierto, no me simpatiza mucho ese hermano, quiero seguir sus pasos, si tengo la capacidad de luchar por lo que mis compañeros creen que hay que luchar, yo los representaré.

Ron tiene muchos hermanos, pero los únicos que viven ahora con sus padres son él y mi novia. Cada uno tiene distintos trabajos y en distintos lugares del mundo. Bill es gerente de un banco en Alemania, Charlie es arqueólogo y está prácticamente los diez meses de colegio en Egipto. A veces retorna al país. Percy es diputado hace unos cuatro años atrás; a pesar de que todos tienen trabajos serios y bastante bien remunerados, los hermanos favoritos de Ron (a parte de mi novia, claro) son los gemelos Fred y George. Tienen un circo con los animales más exóticos, las bailarinas más lindas y los colores más extravagantes. Recorren el mundo las veces que quieren, son bromistas y muy buenos amigos. Me habría encantado que mis padres me dieran más hermanos, pero lamentablemente mi madre padece de una extraña enfermedad la cual le impedía tener hijos, eso pensaron, y nací yo. ¿Milagro de la ciencia? Cuando pequeño pensé que era adoptado, pero luego me lo recriminaba, tengo los hermosos ojos de mi madre, y el alborotado cabello de mi padre. Producto de eso mismo, no hubo más milagro, y fui solo yo. Amo a mis padres, pero escasamente los veo, ambos trabajan en el extranjero, por lo que vivo prácticamente solo en nuestra casa, una que queda cerca de la calle Madriguera, conde viven mi novia junto a su familia.

No me había dado cuenta que el salón ya estaba repleto de rostros que expresaban sueño (de seguro que **carretearon (1)** hasta el último fin de semana), alegría, expectación… si mi inteligencia no me falla, lo más probable es que nuestra profesora ya se encontraba por llegar a nuestro salón.

No me equivocaba.

La profesora Minerva McGonagall se hacía presente en la sala de clases, con su cabello tomado correctamente, su falda escocesa y su chaqueta del mismo tono del uniforme de nuestro colegio, dejaba una pila de libros en la mesa, se ponía al centro de la sala, esperando que entraran los últimos compañeros para saludarnos.

Cada uno de nosotros nos pusimos al lado de nuestro banco, esperando su saludo.

La profesora Minerva tiene la fama de ser muy estricta, severa y todas las cualidades en cuanto a rectitud se refieren. Es además la orientadora del colegio y profesora jefe desde que comenzamos la enseñanza media, o sea, hace cuatro años atrás. Todas esas facetas se derriten cuando está con nosotros, es nuestra segunda madre (tercera en mi caso porque mi segunda madre es Molly) cariñosa, y muy paciente a la hora de resolver problemas. Gracias a ella, la comunicación en nuestro curso es excelente, nunca ha habido grandes problemas y todos nos llevamos bien, a pesar de nuestras personalidades distintas.

—Muy buenos días mis queridos niños.

—Buenos días profesora McGonagall —dijimos a coro, felices, a pesar de volver a levantarnos temprano para acudir al colegio.

—Tomen asiento por favor —esperó paciente, arreglándose sus gafas, mientras tomábamos lugar correspondiente. Sabíamos que nos daría un discurso, puesto que era nuestro último año juntos, como compañeros. Algunos de nosotros veníamos desde el nivel de transición compartiendo las aulas, por lo que era emocionante este momento—. Me alegra ver sus rostros tan felices, no saben las ganas que tenía de retar a Neville por no tener su camisa dentro de su pantalón —risas varias— o decirle a las señoritas Lavender y Pansy que se dejen de sacar fotografías cuando yo hablo —las dos chicas se ruborizaban ante el nombramiento de sus nombres— y por qué no decir que extrañé infinitamente las bromas sin gusto de Thomas.

Inconscientemente, todos nos comenzamos a poner algo melancólicos, a mí me comenzaron a venir muchísimos recuerdos, los aniversarios del colegio, sobre todo aquella vez, en que disfrazamos a la profesora Minerva de bruja, se veía tan bien con túnica y sombrero de hechicera, ya imaginábamos que nos transformaría en algún bicho, o ella se transformaría en gato, quizás…

—Es por eso que hoy, quiero decirles algo, y no quiero que lo olviden —dejó de sonreír melancólicamente, y comenzó a aclararse la garganta— Este es el último año que compartimos esta sala, aquí tendrán los últimos recuerdos de todos ustedes como compañeros y compañeras. Sufrirán por los exámenes en conjunto, se reirán de las bromas en conjunto, se saludaran y despedirán en conjunto, recordaran su trayectoria en estas cuatro paredes, en este colegio que pasó a ser un castillo impregnado de magia para que pudieran aprender de las cosas más banales y sencillas de una manera sin comparación, todo en conjunto. Porque si falta uno de nosotros, no somos nada. Y si estamos todos, somos uno solo.

Hubo un silencio, nadie quería articular palabra alguna, nos mirábamos de soslayo, y descubríamos que algunas compañeras lagrimeaban, y como buenos compañeros que eran mis amigos, les ofrecían su hombro para apoyarse. Me sentía inmensamente feliz de pertenecer a este cuarto año medio.

Así que sin previo aviso, me levanté de mi asiento y abracé a mi profesora. Sentí luego otro abrazo, y era el de Ron, de apoco, Neville, Draco, Lavender, Pansy, Thomas y todos nosotros éramos una gran masa de gente demostrándose cariño en un apretón de cuerpos.

—Basta de sentimentalismos —dijo nuestra profesora tratando de no llorar— aún tengo cosas de qué hablarles.

Todos nosotros nos ubicamos en nuestros asientos con sonrisas radiantes.

—¿De cuántos alumnos es la matrícula de nuestro curso? —la pregunta de la profesora Minerva nos descolocó un poco.

—En el colegio Hogwarts se permite por curso, la cantidad de 45 alumnos, profesora —dijo Ron de memoria, sin dejar de escribir algo en uno de sus cuadernos.

—¿Y cuántos somos, Ron?

—44, profesora.

—Puede que sea la oportunidad de Ron, Harry —Neville me secreteaba al oído. La profesora Minerva miró a la puerta de la sala de clases, movió su cabeza, y ésta se abrió lentamente.

Expectantes a quien fuera el que entrara por esa puerta, giramos nuestras cabezas al lado derecho. Partí mirando de abajo hacia arriba, tenía zapatos de charol, las medias azules marinas hasta la rodilla, debe de tener tres pares para que se le vean tan abultadas, la falda cercana a sus rodillas también, el chaleco manga corta que ocupan las chicas con el color de las líneas de la corbata, ésta perfectamente anudada debajo del cuello. Sin lugar a dudas, era una chica.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Y quién será esa chica? ¿Lo descubriremos el próximo capítulo? Cha-chan! Gracias por sus rr :3 la verdad, me emocioné mucho por las alertas que me llegaron durante la semana.

Más de alguna sorpresa se llevarán con las características de cada personaje... Harry sociable, Ron estudioso, ya verán cuando aparezca Snape (yo misma les hago spoiler... me reí mucho escribiendo acerca de él).

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

**Carretearon (carretear)**: para quienes no la conozcan, significa ir de fiesta, pasarla genial, y a veces la gente (yo no xD) bebe demasiado y se le nota en el rostro, se aprecian las orejas, se nos cambia el humor, el aroma a trago nos persigue todo el día, etc.

No duden, cualquier otra palabra que no conozcan, me la dicen. Besitos y gracias por seguir leyedo.


	3. Recordando el Por qué

**Capítulo III**

**Recordando el Por qué.**

* * *

**Ginny POV**

—¿Cho Chang? ¿Así se llama su nueva compañera? Qué nombre más extraño, ¿no crees Luna?

—Claro que es raro —me contestaba mi amiga— dinos más cosas de ella, Neville.

—No tiene sólo el nombre, sino que es completamente asiática, sus rasgos son orientales, su cabello largo, liso, negro.

—¿Qué opinas de ella, Harry? —le pregunté a mi novio.

—No hemos cruzado muchas palabras. Se presentó, contándonos que venía desde China con sus padres, es hija única, sabe hablar nuestro idioma, el chino, lo cual es obvio, y dos idiomas más, ya que debido al trabajo de su padre, tienen que estar mudándose constantemente. Dijo que su asignatura favorita es matemática, pero que le va bastante bien en las otras. No sé qué quieres que te diga amor, es una compañera nada más.

—¿Ron? ¿Qué te pareció ella? —mi hermano tampoco se escaparía de mi cuestionario.

—¿No te basta con las opiniones de Nev y Harry? Sí que eres odiosa, Ginny.

—Sabes que no me basta con las opiniones de ellos dos. ¿Te interesó?

—Claro que no, es alguien común y corriente, que al parecer, me quiere quitar mi puesto de ser el primero en el curso.

—Se me olvida que tú amas las matemáticas. Tranquilo amigo, no habrá nada ni nadie que supere tus calificaciones —comentó Neville, siempre apoyando a mi hermano.

El timbre del colegio emitió su sonido tan peculiar, anunciando que el primer recreo había terminado, y dentro de poco, comenzarían las clases del segundo bloque. Mis amigos y yo, nos adueñábamos siempre de la sombra del árbol más grande que tenía Hogwarts en su enorme patio.

Hogwarts es uno de los colegios **municipalizados (1) **más grande de la ciudad, se caracteriza por ser uno de los mejores en este ámbito. Papá y mamá matricularon aquí a Bill y a Charlie porque vivimos muy cerca de este establecimiento, y así sucesivamente mis hermanos formaron parte de este sitio; y como se dieron cuenta que a través de los años la educación es buena y se mantiene en el tiempo, seguimos la tradición Ron y yo. Con el dinero que ganan mis padres, fácilmente podríamos optar a un colegio particular, pero el cariño que le tengo a mis amigos no me dejaría partir de aquí, además, no habría conocido a mis compañeros, y Ron a Harry por lo que yo, tampoco habría conocido el amor de esta manera.

Soy una colorina inmensamente feliz, no me falta el dinero, por lo que mis padres viven felices, tengo hermanos con todas las características existentes, y al ser la única hija mujer, la única hermana, soy el centro de mimos de mi familia. Además, tengo un novio divino, mi Harry, quien me protege, me ayuda, me cuida y está atento de mí las veinticuatro horas del día.

Sentí los cálidos labios de Harry apoyarse en mi frente, eso me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

—Nos vemos después, Ginny.

—Claro, aunque no creas que se me olvidó que quiero saber más acerca de tu nueva compañera.

—¿Celosa? Tranquila, tengo ojos, boca y nariz solo para ti.

—¿Y los brazos, y las piernas, y los oídos?

—También Ginny, mi amigo es tuyo, ahora si nos permites, suéltalo que llegaremos tarde a nuestra clase favorita.

—No seas así con tu hermana, Ron. Nos vemos mi amor.

—¡Ah por favor! me harán vomitar.

—Mándale saludos de mi parte a la señora Raíz cuadrada, Ron.

—En tu nombre, hermanita.

Y agitando mi mano entretenidamente, vi partir al trío de amigos hacia el tercer piso, donde se encontraba su salón de clases.

—¿Nos vamos también? —me preguntó Luna.

—Claro, de lo contrario nos mandarán a **inspectoría (2)** si llegamos tarde.

Caminamos en dirección opuesta a la sala de mi novio, y fue cuando a Luna y a mí, nos llamó la atención una chica.

—Debe de ser ella —me dijo Luna.

—Ya lo creo: cabello largo, liso, oscuro, rasgos orientales.

Para nuestra suerte, aquella nueva compañera de mi novio y hermano, se acercaba hacia nosotros.

—Hola, las vi conversar con Harry, Rin y Nevilla —nos dijo.

—Se llaman Ron y Neville —corrigió Luna— el último es mi novio, y el otro, hermano de Ginny, la pelirroja que está a mi lado.

—Y Harry es mi novio. —Sé que soné cortante, pero me molestó un poco, solo un poco nomás que se acordara del nombre de Harry y no de los demás.

—Ah, ya veo, por eso que estaban juntos…—no la dejé terminar.

—Será mejor que te dirijas a tu salón, tienen matemáticas ahora, y si el profesor Snape te sorprende llegando tarde a su clase, no le importará que seas alumna nueva, te enviará a la inspectoría.

Aquella oriental miró hacia donde iban caminando Ron, Harry y Neville, estos se podían divisar aún por el cabello de mi hermano.

—Gracias, solo quería preguntarles si sabían dónde estaba el baño de las mujeres.

El comentario que hizo no le encontré ni pies ni cabeza. Definitivamente, esta chica no me iba a caer por ningún motivo bien.

—Está en el primer piso, antes de subir las escaleras en dirección a tu salón de clases, me extraña que no lo vieras hoy, cuando subiste a la sala —Luna se lo dijo de una manera súper directa, algo raro en ella. La ultima ve que la escuché así, fue cuando su padre le regaló la crianza de ratas blancas que tenía guardada debajo de su cama.

—Gra…gracias.

La niña china se fue corriendo en la dirección que le dijimos, y nosotras apuramos el paso para llegar lo más rápido a biología. La señora Sprout tiene un carácter…

Llegamos al momento en que la profesora se disponía a dejarnos fuera del laboratorio. Es muy simpática, pero le molesta enormemente que uno sea impuntual. Esperó que todos y todas estuviéramos ubicados al lado de la mesa para esperar su saludo. Luego nos tomó asistencia y viendo la cantidad de personas, nos dividió de a dos y a tres compañeros.

Luna y yo siempre trabajamos juntas. Yo no tengo problemas con mis compañeros, pero digamos que Luna, debido a sus extrañas costumbres y a sus padres hippies, mucha gente no se le acerca mucho. Mi curso, a diferencia del cuarto medio, no es tan unido, y existen los grupos, gracias a Merlín, Luna no coincide con ninguno de ellos y yo tampoco.

—En las diapositivas que verán a continuación, apreciarán ambos aparatos reproductores. Quiero que los dibujen y nombren todas las partes. Tienen la hora y media para hacer el trabajo. No quiero que griten en el laboratorio, recuerden que este es un lugar de estudios y no de cotorreo.

—Luna, quiero que me des tu opinión de Cho.

La rubia me señaló con su palma que hablara más despacio, puesto que la profesora Sprout se fijó en nosotras y movió su cabeza reprobatoriamente. Del mismo modo le hice un gesto de perdón con mi cabeza y saqué mi cuaderno del bolso. Se me cayó el estuche el cual es de metal e hizo un estruendoso ruido, con el que la profesora dio un salto casi provocándole la caía de su silla. Luna río por lo bajo, al igual que otros compañeros.

—Deja de reírte, no es gracioso —le decía en voz baja a Luna.

—Lo intento, pero no puedo, no sé si me da más risa la casi caída o tu cara al ver el rostro de la profesora.

Le revolví su liso y rubio cabello, y arremangando mi camisera blanca, me puse a dibujar las diapositivas.

Trabajamos muy bien Luna y yo. A pesar de los problemas al principio de hora, terminamos en media hora, por lo que la profesora nos dejó salir del laboratorio. Ni tontas ni locas, agarramos nuestros bolsos y nos fuimos a posar debajo de nuestro árbol.

—Ginny, ¿crees que a Ron le pueda gustar Cho?

Luna me hizo esa pregunta mientras dejábamos nuestros bolsos a un costado de la sombra.

—No sé cuál es el afán que tienen todos de buscarle una pareja a Ron. Si él no quiere tener novias, allá él. Cada uno debe de hacer lo que quiere. Ni siquiera sé por qué le pregunté si le había interesado, actúo igual que ustedes.

—Pero… —Luna parecía algo turbada con mi comentario, e intuí que se debía entre si seguía o no con la conversación, pero sabiendo que ella y yo nunca nos enojamos, prefirió seguir—. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, tampoco la de Neville y Harry, pero ahora estamos todos con parejas, y no sé, se me haría un poco incomodo tener a Ron en alguna de nuestras salidas, ya sabes.

—Luna, tú sabes por lo que pasó Ron hace unos años atrás.

—Ginny, todos lo sabemos, y también llevamos la cuenta que pasó hace más de tres años ¡Por Merlín!

Aunque no lo haga notar, amo a mi hermano con todo el corazón y de cierta manera sé tal vez por qué no quiere tener pareja, o enamorarse.

Todo ocurrido cuando tenía 13 años, yo estaba en octavo básico y mi hermano regresaba de su primer día de enseñanza media.

_Ron entraba a la casa inmensamente feliz, lo noté de inmediato, de seguro se había venido desde el colegio a la casa corriendo. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y parte de su cabello se pegaba a su rostro por un leve sudor. Hacía dos horas que había llegado a mi casa, y repartía mi tiempo entre ver la programación televisiva de la tarde y terminar de hablar por móvil con una amiga._

—_¡Ginny! ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?_

—_Muy bien Ron, y por como llegas de animado, creo que a ti te fue genial._

—_Pues sí, estoy muy feliz._

—_¿Me dirás el por qué?_

—_¿Me guardarás el secreto?_

—_Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, vallamos a mi cuarto._

_Subimos rápidamente las escaleras, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y aproveché de subir conmigo, mi mochila. La tiré al rincón. Apagué la radio que sonaba para nadie y me lancé a la cama, al lado de mi hermano._

—_Veras… hoy, conocí a muchas personas nuevas que llegaron a nuestro curso, hay un chico muy gracioso, se llama Neville y se sentó al lado de Draco, por lo que pudimos conocernos y sé que será amigo de Harry, Draco y mío, también llegó un nuevo compañero de…_

—_Ron... ¿estás así por chicos?_

—_No, también llegó una chica, se llama… Lavender Brown._

—_¿En serio? Cuéntame de ella. —Realmente me agradaba escuchar a mi hermano hablar de una chica. Me agradaba y sorprendía, puesto que cuando nos juntábamos en las navidades con mis hermanos y familiares, siempre era Ron el objeto de las burlas por ser el menor. Yo me salvaba por mi feminidad, y porque mi papá no permitía que me molestaran aún con chicos._

—_Pues… tiene unos ojos preciosos, y tiene un cabello rubio, como tu amiga Luna, pero más oscurito, es muy linda._

—_Oh Ron, ¿Te gusta tu nueva compañera?_

—_Creo que sí, solo le hablé una vez, me puse muy nervioso. ¿Qué crees que debería de hacer?_

—_¡Seguirle hablando hermano!_

—_¿Crees que le podría gustar?_

—_¿Y a quién no? Eres mi hermano más lindo, saliste con los ojos azules, es una gran característica física, eres un muy buen alumno, será cosa de tiempo y ella y tú serán unos novios. Y si tú estás de novio, podrías decirle a Harry que se atreva de una buena vez y se me declare._

—_¡Ah! ¡Con que ahí estaba el meollo del asunto! ¡Quieres que yo tenga novia, para que salgamos los cuatro como pareja, pillina!_

—_Por eso no dudo que seas el mejor de la clase, seguido por Harry, desde luego. —salté encima de la cama y le di un enorme abrazo—. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para que Lavender y tú, sean pareja._

_Seguida de esa conversación, mis palabras no se hicieron de esperar, y como soy una pelirroja simpática y con su autoestima por el cielo, pude conocer a Lavender Brown. No fuimos amigas de inmediato. Ron, enamorado de ella, la idealizó demasiado, y bueno, si bien Lavender es bonita, su alma dejaba mucho que desear._

_Pasó Marzo rápidamente, con él se llevó Abril y Mayo, y por fin tenía fe en que Lavender sentía algo por Ron. Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Veía a mi hermano con una sonrisa imborrable de su rostro. Pasaba horas y horas en la biblioteca con ella, estudiando o haciendo las típicas cosas del colegio, si hasta pensé que ya no era amigo de Harry, porque pasaba más tiempo con la chica que con él._

_Peros mis sospechas del principio no tardaron en regresar a mí, cuando un día junto a Luna, entrábamos al baño del colegio. Escuchamos como Lavender conversaba con su compañera de banco, Pansy._

—_Lo tengo en la palma de mi mano Pansy, si vieras como me mira, es tan tontito._

—_Lav, Ron es un buen chico, no deberías de jugar con él, se nota a la legua que está enamorado de ti._

—_Pansy, mis padres me sacaron de mi antiguo colegio porque debía de subir mis calificaciones, y Ron ha sido mi arma perfecta, gracias a él, no me tengo que calentar la cabeza haciendo informes o preparando trabajos, él sencillamente los hace, sin que yo se lo pida._

—_¿Y qué harás si él te confiesa que siente cosas por ti?_

—_¡Nada! O sea, le diré que solamente como amigos, que no confundamos las cosas. Tranquila Pansy, tengo todo bajo control._

_Quise en ese mismo momento salir de mi escondite y revolotearle su cabello peinado, darle unas cuantas cachetadas y gritarle lo muy horrendo que me caía, pero Luna me detenía. Ella me sacó de aquel lugar agitada, frenética e histérica._

—_¡Maldita! —fue lo único que podía articular— entraré ahí y le sacaré los ojos._

—_Ginny, cálmate, lo mejor será hablar con Ron. _

—_Ron no me creerá que ella es malvada, Luna. Está enceguecido por ella… ¡Mierda! Y yo tratando de que él se acercara mucho más a esa maldita._

—_¿A quién tratas así, Ginny?_

_¿¡Por qué Ron tenía que acerca en este momento!_

_Luna abrió sus ojos mucho más y sentí que su respiración no era constante. Por ella me relajé y traté de llevar la situación lo más calmada posible._

—_No pasa nada —le dije, y como si se me fuera la vida en ello, le abracé con mucha fuerza— solo quiero que sepas, que te quiero mucho, y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, así como tú me proteges a mí. lo sabes, ¿cierto?_

_Saqué mi mirada del pecho de mi hermano, y pude percatarme que sus ojos me miraban con suma alegría, y me correspondió el abrazo._

—_Lo sé, aunque no sé realmente el por qué de tus palabras._

_Fue cosa de dos semanas, y Ron se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Lavender por ser su amiga. Al parecer, ella y Pansy no eran muy discretas a la hora de discutir ese tema, y mi hermano las descubrió hablando detrás de unos estantes a viva voz. Esa tarde, mi hermano se había propuesto confesarle su amor, le había comprado hasta un peluche, escrito una carta, pensaba que esa tarde, daría su primer beso._

_Y todo salió mal. Se enteró de la verdad de una manera cruel, y Lavender solamente se disculpó y se alejó de él como si Ron tuviese lepra._

_Fue la primera vez que vi a mi hermano llorar con una pena inmensa... parecía un niño a quien le quitaban un dulce, o a quien le dicen 'no' con el regalo que pidió para su cumpleaños._

_Ron adquirió un cierto miedo a intentar tener alguna relación con chicas. Algo así cuando alguien de pequeño se cae de la bicicleta, adquiriendo el miedo de no volver a intentar montarla. Harry lo sacaba todos los días de su habitación, escuchaban música y con su nuevo amigo de andanzas, Neville (al cual Luna le comenzaba a interesar bastante) trataban de sacarlo de la inmensa decepción amorosa que había tenido._

_Pero como un Weasley es fuerte y algo orgulloso, se prometió a sí mismo no volver a fijarse en alguna chica, dedicarse a sus estudios y ser exitoso en ese ámbito._

_Nuevas conquistas de chicas iban y venían con el tiempo. Ron comenzaba a hacerse muy popular, sin que él lo notara. Con el correr de los años los profesores hablaban maravillas de mi hermano, de sus capacidades en los estudios, y que de seguro, sería un gran profesional cuando egresara de Hogwarts; aún así, Ron siempre les dejaba las cosas en claro a las muchachas que le confesaban su amor o devoción. No quería nada. Hasta surgían especulaciones de que fuese gay… ni que escuchara a alguna diciendo eso, yo les daría una cachetada en su maquillado rostro._

_Y al poco tiempo Harry se atrevió y me dijo sus sentimientos, fui la chica más feliz del mundo. Desde ahí que me dejé de preocupar por Ron en el ámbito amoroso. Lo vi feliz siendo el presidente de la academia de ajedrez, luego siendo premiado todos los años por su rendimiento._

—Ginny, creo que es momento de que actúes como buena hermana, y trates de buscarle alguna novia a tu hermano, un empujoncito, Neville y Harry hicieron esa promesa, y yo también ayudaré a mi novio.

—Pero ni se te ocurra Cho, no me gustó en lo más mínimo, y se aprecia a leguas el cero interés en mi hermano.

—Yo no me preocuparía por Cho con Ron, sino que con Harry.

El comentario de mi amiga no me gustó mucho, pero le encontré razón. Muchas **jotes (3)** están en las andanzas de mi novio, y ninguna me lo quita, mucho menos una recién llegada.

Ambas nos reímos y nos echamos hacia atrás, quisimos que nuestros cuerpos fueran tapados por la densa sombra que nuestro árbol nos daba. Quedaban unos cuantos minutos para que nuestros novios y Ron fueran a nuestro encuentro.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Jajaja… no, no era Herms, ¡Era Cho! ;D. Se me hace divertido meterme en la mente de cada personaje. Es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de Harry Potter, y más aún, un fic cómico. No es mi fuerte, y este capítulo no fue algo gracioso. Traté de explicar por qué Ron es algo más serio y algo reservado, ¿Pero habrá alguien en este fic que le haga cambiar de opinión? Yo creo que sí :P

Muchísimas gracias por sus rr, me alegran muchísimo, y cada vez se van uniendo más personas a la lectura, me llena de alegría ^^.

Y como siempre, pongo las palabras que creo, no entenderán las extranjeras que leen ^^ (si tienen la duda con alguna otra, háganme saber)

**1. Municipalizado:** en Chile, hay tres tipos de colegios, están los particulares (donde los padres pagan grandes sumas de dinero mensual por la educación de sus hijos) Estos colegios por lo general, no les afectan los problemas de educación que hay en Chile, con el dinero, tapan cualquier problema a mi juicio. (No tengo nada en contra con los colegios particulares xD).

Luego, están los colegios Particulares-subvencionados. Estos colegios, también son mantenidos por los padres, pero también, reciben la ayuda del Estado. Y por último, están los municipalizados. El Estado se encarga de estos. Hay colegios municipalizados que tienen una mínima cuota mensual que los papás y mamás cubren, pero como lo dice la palabra, es mínima.

**2. Inspectoría: **la inspectoría, es un sitio del colegio que está a cargo del inspector general. Él es el que te da castigos por tu conducta, (estas suelen ser citaciones a tus padres al colegio, para informarles acerca de tu comportamiento, la suspensión de clases, etc.).

**3. Jote**: es un ave negra, que asecha a la comida y la persigue. Es por eso que se le dice jote al chico o chica que persigue a otro de manera hostigosa, incluso, enfermante.

* * *

Nos leemos el próximo sábado ^^

Y debo decir que el capítulo que viene, me da mucha risa xDD


	4. Las Artes Oscuras

**Capítulo IV**

**Las Artes Oscuras y yo.**

* * *

**Neville POV**

–El logaritmo con base _b_ de un número _x_ es el exponente _n_ al que hay que elevar la base dada _b_, para que nos de dicho número _x_ –definitivamente, matemáticas no es lo mío.

El profesor Snape seguía hablando y hablando, mientras llenaba la pizarra con fórmulas que solo eran entendibles para unos pocos, como Draco, Ron, Harry... OK, para todos menos para mí.

–De seguro reprobaré matemáticas este año.

–Ánimo Neville, este ejercicio es fácil –me animaba Harry, sin dejar de mirar la pizarra, podría jurar que le brillaban los ojos con el solo echo de ver tanto número y tanta x.

–Veo que el señor Longbottom está sumamente interesado en lo que estoy impartiendo, así que, continúe con el ejercicio que estoy haciendo en la pizarra. –El profesor Snape, a quien más le temía (luego de mi abuela) me miraba con una sonrisa casi, cocida a cada una de sus mejillas, me ofrecía el plumón y me daba ademán para que pasara adelante. Sentía como mis piernas tiritaban al ponerme de pie, y el sudor frío comenzaba a bajarme por debajo de la nuca–. Apresúrese, no tenemos todo el día.

Miré hacia atrás. Draco me animó con la mirada, Harry terminaba de hacer el ejercicio, de seguro me trataría de mostrar la continuación, y Ron me apoyaba con una sonrisa que daba alegría a cualquiera.

Tomé el plumón y me dirigí al frente de la pizarra. No entendía nada.

–Vamos señor Longbottom, no veo que mueva el plumón.

Producto del sudor, el plumón resbaló y fue a dar a los pies de Harry. Al levantar la mirada, vi como éste me mostraba parte del ejercicio. Solo unas x por aquí y por allá dejar igual el resultado y listo. Y antes de que se me olvidara, anoté todo lo que alcanzaron a ver mis ojos.

Dudosamente no por los conocimientos de mi amigo, sino por mi corta memoria, me corrí al lado y esperé la respuesta de mi profesor.

El profesor repasó con su oscura mirada el pizarrón, observando mis nerviosos trazos. Los segundos se me hacían horas.

–Siéntese, está correcto –sentí una alegría inmensa, mi rostro demostraba eso– pero debido a su interrupción, un punto menos en el primer examen. Ahora siéntese y cállese.

–Estuviste genial, Neville –Draco me decía en palabras casi inaudibles.

Como pensaba en un principio… les tengo miedo a dos personas en la vida. La primera, es mi abuela. Parece irreal, pero con mis padres tengo una buena relación. Ellos no me regañan y me atienden en la casa cuando estamos los tres juntos. Pero debido a nuestra situación económica, mamá y papá siempre han tenido que trabajar, por lo que me crió la anciana madre de mi padre. ¡Qué manera de temerle! Con solo verle su arrugado rostro, con su estrambótico sombrero me tirita desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta la mismísima cabeza. Y la segunda persona, que creo está haciendo mucha competencia por el primer lugar, es el profesor Snape. Lo peor, es que él enseña la peor materia del mundo; Matemáticas. ¿No podría enseñar biología que se me da bien? ¿O lenguaje, por último? No… tenía que ser dueño de la clase de números, y en cualquier momento que me pille volando bajo, ¡ataca! Hace que sienta que las matemáticas son artes oscuras… miedo, mucho miedo.

Miraba a mi alrededor, al parecer, era el único que le temía a las 'artes oscuras' del profesor Snape, todos escribían y asentían. ¿Algún día cambiaría eso?

–Profesor –Harry levantó la mano y de inmediato, el profesor le prestó atención– ¿El ejercicio continúa usando la primera fórmula que nos dio?

–Excelente Harry, muy buen alcance el que haces, para este ejercicio, se necesita esta fórmula. –el profesor escribía signos y cosas más difíciles de entender, trataba de seguirle el hilo, hasta que una voz que sonó desde a mediados de los bancos llamó la atención de todos.

–Harry, ¿el resultado que te da es 3/4?

Todos nos tumbamos hacia el asiento de Cho, que, interrumpiendo la clase de Snape, acaparaba las miradas de todos.

Noté el rostro confundido de Harry.

–…No, me dio 5/4 –dijo contrariado.

–…Hum… que raro –y como si fuera dueña de la sala, Cho se puso de pie bajo la presencia de todos, colocó su cuaderno cerca del de Harry y se arrodilló, para quedar a la altura de la mesa de ellos– ¿Cómo hiciste el ejercicio, Harry? ¿Dónde me equivoqué?

–Señorita Chang, si tiene alguna duda debe consultármela a mí, y no al señor Potter. Tome asiento por favor.

La oriental miró de forma despectiva al profesor y tomando sus cosas, caminó y se acomodó nuevamente en su silla.

Quien nos salvó del incómodo momento fue el timbre, que anunciaba la llegada del segundo recreo. Cho tenía que aprender ciertas cosas. no podías ponerte de pie en la clase de matemáticas, mucho menos, hablar sin pedir permiso para hacerlo.

Guardamos los cuadernos y nos colocamos las mochilas al hombro para bajar y encontrarnos en nuestro árbol favorito junto a Luna y Ginny.

Llegamos a los pocos minutos, y ambas se encontraban recostadas en toda la sombra del árbol. Al vernos llegar se acomodaron y nos dieron lugar a sentarnos. Dejamos nuestras mochilas al lado de sus bolsos y nos sentamos a conversar. Y como si fuera arte de magia, Ron de inmediato le contó a su hermana lo que había sucedido con Cho.

–¿Qué hizo qué cosa esa china? –exclamó exaltada la pelirroja.

–Mi amor, cálmate, fue solo una consulta, quería que la ayudara a hacer un ejercicio. Nada más.

–¡Para eso tiene a Snape!

–Hermana, si te lo dije, era para que lo supieras, no para que le montaras una escena de celos a Harry. Por favor, pareces una loca.

–¿Y tú me crees loca? Loca será esa china, debería de hablar ahora mismo con ella.

–Ginny, no tienes por qué armar este tipo de discusiones, Harry no hizo nada.

–¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, a caso estabas ahí con ellos, Luna? ¡No! Estabas conmigo.

De repente veo que Harry se pone de pie, a la altura de la alterada Ginny y la besa delante de todos nosotros. Sentí vergüenza y coloqué mi cabeza en el hombro de Luna, la cual reía ante la muestra de cariño efusivo de Harry y divisaba a un Ron algo sonrojado y gruñón.

–Harry… –Ginny trataba de articular alguna palabra, pero la sorpresa del beso de Harry le había dejado increíblemente, dócil. Algo sumamente difícil de lograr en su persona.

–Quiero que entiendas una cosa Ginny. Te amo a ti, solo a ti, ¿ok? No hay nadie en mi vida, y no lo habrá que no seas tú. Y no debes de por qué ponerte así, yo no te doy razones. Y espero que tú tampoco me las des.

Ginny abrazó a Harry, quien le correspondía el abrazo.

–Nunca lo haría, discúlpame –le decía la pecosa a mi amigo.

Luego del arrebato de Ginny, se burlaron de mi experiencia con el plumón y la pizarra y la vergüenza que me hizo pasar Snape, que si no hubiera sido por mi sudor y el apoyo de Harry, estaría con mi primera nota reprobada en mi último año escolar como **pingüino (1).**

Luna en vez de apoyarme, se reía con todos los demás. Debido a eso es por qué crece mi amor hacia ella. Me encanta cada día con sus locuras, con sus risotadas amorfas, con sus extraños animales y predicciones. Aún pienso por qué me demoré tanto en confesarme, si sabía de hacía tiempo que ella intentaba decírmelo y yo me corría y sabía que caería en sus redes.

Pero supongo que vale más tarde que nunca, y aquí estoy, feliz de ser su novio.

Ron se quejó que tenía hambre (ya había tardado mucho) y fuimos al quiosco a comprar algunas galletas y jugos, y fue cuando nos encontramos con Cho, la cual estaba haciendo buenas juntas con Lavender y Pansy.

Harry abrazó a Ginny para calmarla, todos pudimos percibir que la pelirroja se había puesto algo violenta, pero como si las caricias de Harry fueran la droga para doparla, se tranquilizó de inmediato.

–Hola Ron, chicos, ¿Cómo están? Hoy no hemos hablado.

–Hola Lavender, estamos todos muy bien ¿Y tú?

–Aquí, diciéndole a Cho cómo funcionan las cosas en este colegio, tengo que hacerlo rápido.

–¿Y por qué dices eso Lavender?

–Porque me cambio de colegio dentro de unos días.

Todos nos miramos con una expresión de asombro, si bien ya no entablábamos mucha conversación con Lavender Brown, por haber querido utilizar a mi amigo Ron hace unos años atrás, la comunicación no se había limitado por ser un curso muy unido. Por eso mismo nos causó extrañeza la sorpresa de que se iría del colegio pronto y nosotros ni enterados.

–¿Mucho estudio para ti, Lav? –Ginny definitivamente no calmaba la fiera interna que estaba siempre más activa que pasiva. Me pregunto si algún día le temeré como a mi abuela y Snape.

–No linda, cosas personales –le contestó la rubia con el mismo tono que ocupó la pelirroja– Pero no te preocupes, siempre me verán por aquí, Pansy no se hace la idea de que me valla, y las veces que pueda la vendré a ver. A ustedes también, después de todo son mis compañeros de curso.

–Habla por ellos Lavender –dijo Luna indicando con sus ojos saltones a Harry, Ron y a mí– Nosotras no tuvimos el agrado de conocerte como compañera.

–Se perdieron de una maravillosa experiencia –respondía algo burlesca.

–Lav –Pansy, la inseparable amiga de Lavender, decidió cortar la hipócrita conversación– será mejor que vallamos a descansar, dentro de poco comenzarán las clases del **electivo (2)**y tenemos que indicarle a Cho a qué sitio debe de ir ahora.

–¿No eres humanista, Cho? –pregunté.

–No. Si bien es cierto soy muy ágil en los idiomas, no me llama mucho la atención, prefiero los números.

–Pero igual no eres muy buena, no pudiste desarrollar el ejercicio de Snape –mi novia dijo aquello con un tono de voz muy gracioso… ¿Vuelvo a decir que eso me encanta de ella?

–Supongo Harry que eres del mismo electivo que yo, ¿no? –Valla… no hay como una pelea de indirectas y golpes bajos, la oriental se está ganando el odio de Ginny, y creo que el de mi novia también.

Harry miró de soslayo a Ginny, quien le miraba del mismo modo a él. Ron entendió la situación y trató de calmar las aguas.

–Neville está en el electivo biólogo, Harry y yo en el físico. Si tienes alguna duda, no olvides consultármela a mí. Soy el presidente de la clase. Ahora tenemos que dirigirnos al laboratorio de física, si no llegas a la hora, quedarás ausente. La profesora Sybill parece ser pacífica, pero si hay algo que le molesta, son las interrupciones a sus clases.

–Fue agradable conversar con ustedes chicas, y suerte Lavender, donde sea que vallas –Ginny se agarró del brazo de Harry y lo arrastró hacia a su cuerpo, caminando hacia nuestro árbol. Nosotros le seguimos el paso, Luna imitó a su amiga y tomó mi brazo energéticamente, casi provocándome una caída al medio de todo el colegio.

Apenas alcanzamos a llegar a la sombra del árbol, mientras engullíamos los alimentos adquiridos en el negocio en el camino a éste cuando el timbre se hizo escuchar.

–Perdimos nuestro recreo por culpa de la china.

–Ginny, se llama Cho y tranquila, hace unos momentos hablamos con respecto a esto.

–¡Harry! –Ginny le hizo una especie de puchero a mi amigo, que sacó carcajadas por las acciones de su novia.

–Nos vemos a la salida, chicas.

–Cuida a Harry Ron, que no se le acerque la chi… Cho.

–Sí Ginny –decía resignado mi amigo colorín.

Ambos partieron en dirección opuesta a mí, acompañando a Ginny y a mi novia a su salón. El departamento de biología se encontraba al contrario de mi salón de clases, me encanta este colegio por sus laboratorios, son equipados con muchos tubos de ensayo, computadores que trabajan especialmente con programas para hacer la ciencia mucho más exacta, hasta tiene un pequeño invernadero donde vemos el crecimiento de las plantas a base de pH y minerales. Mi clase favorita del electivo de ciencias, es sin lugar a dudas biología. Saber el por qué de nuestro cuerpo humano, el por qué de las plantas, cómo funciona el organismo, nuestros orígenes y nuestra evolución. Me fascina, como a la chica que sale en los reclames televisivos de _Ripley_. A ella le fascina _Ripley,_ a mi me fascina biología.

Estaba felizmente analizando mi pasión por la biología, hasta que unos cuantos susurros me llamaron la atención, ya estaba sentado en mi sitio que he ocupado desde el año pasado, mis compañeros me saludaban amistosamente, y dábamos bienvenida a la profesora Sprout.

* * *

El primer día de clases sí que fue provechoso. Estoy seguro que no lo olvidaré. Obtuve puntos extras en la clase de biología, aunque pasé el susto del día con Snape, causó la risa de mis amigos y mi novia, así que no fue tan malo. Bueno, algo no malo, pero si desesperante es la llegada de esa oriental, que al parecer, le tiene ganas a Harry.

Por lo que nos contaron Ron y él a la salida de clases, Cho no se le despega por nada del mundo a mi amigo, y esto de permanecer en el mismo curso, y en el mismo electivo complica la situación. Espero que Cho no sea un personaje de teleseries, donde aparece la mujer fatal, dispuesta a todo con tal de tener su objetivo, y crean trampas y mentiras que son muy fantasiosas, pero aún así, todos caen, y pelean y se odian y algunos terminan matándose, perdiendo guaguas, yendo a la cárcel y robando porshes turbos amarillos para recorrer la ciudad en busca de su presa. ¡Caray Neville, sí que tienes imaginación!

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Adoro las letras, el arte y la música… ¡y era tan horrible asistir a las clases de matemáticas! Era un miedo inminente, todas las clases para mí, eran _artes oscuras_. Quise traspasarle mi miedo a uno de los personajes, así que el pobre Nev será mi conejillo de indias. Mis calificaciones no eran malas, pero sí que me esforzaba, y la profesora me amaba xD. Así que ya saben chicos y chicas. Por mucho que nos cueste alguna asignatura, _¡fighthing!_

También quiero jugar con las ideas bizarras, como la de que Snape tenga de alumno favorito a Potter… ¿Ilógico no? En Breaking Rules ocurrirá de todo :D

Criticas, opiniones, todo lo que quieran, en un rr ^^

* * *

**VOCABULARIO:**

**Pingüino: **el 99% de los colegios, escuelas y liceos de Chile, utilizan un uniforme para asistir a las clases. Y este uniforme antiguamente se basaba en un jumper para las mujeres, de tonalidad azul, y para los chicos, pantalón gris, camisa blanca y chaquetón también azul. Todos los estudiantes de lejos, parecían _pingüinos_, y por eso se adoptó esta palabra con aquel nuevo significado. Cuando se habla de _Revolución de los pingüinos_, no se refieren a los animales, sino, a los estudiantes secundarios de mi país xD.

**Electivo: **no sé cómo será en sus países, pero Chile tiene distintos tipos de colegio en cuanto a su educación, y os electivos son las asignaturas que uno desea cursar en tercero y cuarto medio. Ya conocimos en el capítulo anterior los colegios de carácter municipal, particular subvencionado y particular. Ahora les hablaré de los tipos de colegio según su electivo.

Tenemos los colegios que son artísticos: donde se recalcan las habilidades artísticas de los alumnos y alumnas, como lo es la danza, el teatro, el canto, etc. a través de variadas academias dentro del colegio.

Tenemos los colegios técnicos, quienes ofrecen asignaturas especiales para ciertas profesiones, como lo son servicio social, técnicos en mecánica, portuaria, secretariado, etc.

Y los colegios humanista-científico (Hogwarts en este caso). Aquí hay especialidades humanistas (donde se refuerzan las clases de idiomas y lenguaje), científicas-biológicas (más clases de biología, químicas y matemáticas) y físicas-matemáticas (física, química y matemática).

* * *

PD. Puede que el próximo sábado no actualice, porque estaré en un congreso al sur de mi país, así que espero traerles antes la actualización de los tres fics que estoy llevando a cabo en este momento.

PD2. Hermione ya aparecerá (6)


	5. Sentimientos

**Capítulo V Draco Malfoy**

Por fin es viernes.

No puedo creerlo, ¡Por fin lo es! Esta semana se me había echo eterna. Lo bueno es que no hay tareas* para el fin de semana, podré dedicarme al trabajo, a mi casa y sobre todo, a mi hijo y a mi novia.

Ser padre a los 17 años no es fácil, sientes que el mundo se te vendrá abajo, el qué dirán, el momento en que se te ocurre traer criaturas al mundo, los estudios, la universidad, que pasará con el futuro. Se convierte en una baraja de cartas, todas traen distintos códigos, números, colores y formas, ¿Cuál elegir? ¿Cómo seguir? ¿Seré capaz de criar un niño? Pero con el apoyo de mi madre si ha sido posible manejar aquella baraja de desafíos. Nunca tuve la imagen paternal, (De ahí viene mi miedo, principalmente) mi padre abandonó a su pareja cuando yo llegué al mundo, no le importó los sentimientos de mi mamá… nunca lo he conocido, pero por comentarios familiares dicen que soy su viva copia, maldigo mi color rubio plateado de cabello, y estos ojos grisáceos heredados de él, que inconscientemente, le traspasé a mi hijo.

Parvati ha sido mi única novia. A ella fue quien le tomé la mano "desprevenidamente" le di mi primer beso, el primer abraso, la primera serenata, el primer regalo "cursi" la primera y prematura relación sexual... Siempre ha sido y será la primera, la única; y no solo nuestro amor desde hace años nos une, tenemos la muestra aprendiendo a caminar, ensuciando pañales y diciendo _"Mamá, te traño"_

Si para mí fue un golpe duro saber que a los dieciséis, diecisiete años sería padre, para Parvati fue diez veces peor. Su familia regida por la religión, pero esa religión extremista la apuntó con el dedo, la trató de lo peor y no la apoyó durante el embarazo. Tuvo un embarazo muy triste, a pesar de brindarle todo el amor que mi mente mi corazón y mi alma le pudieran demostrar. Es por eso que amo a mi madre con todo el corazón. Ella a pesar del enojo de la situación nos apoyó y brindó su cariño, estando atenta a todo el embarazo de mi novia. Por ser menor de edad, mi madre no podía intervenir a que la madre de mi hijo viviera con nosotros, la familia Patil le hizo el embarazo imposible, al punto que al séptimo mes comenzaron las contracciones, y en un día primaveral, nació nuestro hijo. Ahí descubrí que mi corazón se agigantó, y podría dar mi vida por aquel pequeño ser que comenzaba a conocer este mundo. Fueron dos meses muy dolorosos, ambos visitábamos a nuestro bebé en el hospital, se veía tan pequeño entre los demás bebés, pensábamos en lo peor… yo me mantuve fuerte pese a todo lo que acontecido con la previa llegada de nuestro hijo, pero nadie se dio cuenta que Parvati comenzaba a sumirse en una extraña depresión, sino que al tiempo que le dieron de alta al bebé, mi madre se percató de algunas actitudes raras… Parvati no soportó aquella tristeza, y fue diagnosticada con depresión post parto a los cuatro meses después. Perdió la leche materna, el brillo de sus ojos y no ha vuelto a sonreír como lo hacía desde pequeña. Debido a la tardía diagnosticación, su depresión se convirtió en una psicosis postparto*. Tiene mejoras, días en los que besa a nuestro hijo entre sus manos, donde juega con él, ríe y vuelven a tomar vida aquellos luceros que por razones desconocidas para mi corazón apagan su mirada y la inundan nuevamente en la desolada habitación del hospital en donde permanece internada casi, permanentemente. De eso ya van unos doce meses, ella abandonó Hogwarts, convirtiéndose en alumna libre* para terminar la educación media con todos nuestros compañeros, amigos.

Y hoy en día la situación económica no es muy buena, mi madre trabaja para costear los gastos de la casa y parte de mis gastos, los padres de Parvati con suerte se pasean a visitarla al hospital y cuando les entra la melancolía compran los medicamentos que necesita consumir. Yo debo de trabajar después de clases para las necesidades de mi novia y de mi hijo, además de pagar la guardería donde dejo a mi pequeño mientras estoy en clases y mi mamá trabaja. Una de las facilidades que me da el colegio, es de poder salir en los recreos a verlo, ya que al nacer prematuro, su sistema inmunológico no es el normal en su edad, y necesita de atenciones especiales. Tengo también la suerte de contar con excelentes amigos, hay veces en que no alcanzo a entrar a las clases, y ellos me mantienen informado de todo, me ayudan en los ramos donde no soy tan bueno y tratan de incluirme en todas sus actividades, a pesar de no asistir nunca, debido a mis responsabilidades.

Pienso que me he perdido muchas cosas, desde el año pasado que no participo en la academia de futbol, donde era el capitán, dejé la idea de crear una banda con los chicos, ya no salgo a las fiestas, conciertos o me voy de vacaciones. Aún así, soy feliz, porque tengo a los tres amores de mi vida junto a mí, sé que ellos dependen de mí y yo de ellos, y valoro mucho más la vida, sé lo que es el sudor del trabajo, la falta de sueño por el estudio en otros horarios, y lo mejor, que el amor traspasa todo tipo de barreras y obstáculos, el mundo se puede estar cayendo, pero si hay amor, todo lo demás importa una mierda.

Son las 16.45 de la tarde, en cinco minutos más saldrá dando pequeños pasos mi pañal andante, pasaremos al supermercado a comprar unos cuantos víveres, luego iremos a visitar a Parvati al hospital. A eso de las 18.30 mamá irá a buscarlo donde Parvati, entro a las 18.55 de mesero en "Las Tres Escobas" hasta las 23.00 para después dirigirme a "Azkaban" y guitarrear en aquel pub hasta las tantas de la madrugada.

Todo programado para esta tarde y parte de la madrugada de mañana.

—Joven Malfoy —La tía que cuida a mi pequeño sale por la puerta principal de la guardería, cargando su bolsito celeste en su hombro derecho y dándole su mano izquierda a mi rubio hijo—. Aquí tiene a su bebé, como siempre, se ha portado un siete*

No puedo evitar el no sonreír al escuchar aquellas palabras de esa señora, pero su misma voz se va apagando al ver el intento de correr hacia mi cuerpo el pequeño "yo" en miniatura que tengo al frente. Sus piececitos algo torpes tratan de agarrar vuelo, y, antes de que tropiece y se de en su rostro de ángel en el pavimento, corro a nuestro encuentro y lo abrazo como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

—Hola bebé, vamos a ver a mami —le digo tiernamente, él agarra con sus manitas mi cuerpo y me da un beso en toda mi nariz, me sonríe, me sonríe con la sonrisa de su mamá — Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, nos vemos el lunes.

Me pongo mi bolso cruzado, para poder sostener a mi hijo de mejor manera, y empezamos la caminata hacia el supermercado. Saco el carrito que tiene forma de automóvil en la parte delantera y mi hijo se cree conductor de carreras mientras hago las compras hogareñas, debe de imaginarse que los pasillos de comidas y utensilios son grandes zancadas de desierto que atraviesa con destreza, o algún camino de la selva lleno de árboles y animales exóticos, talvez está imaginándose una importante competencia de carreras automovilísticas… Ahí compramos unos cuantos alimentos no perecibles, lo sencillo para la semana, pañales desechables, la leche y al último, un ramo de margaritas para Parvati.

En el camino hacia el hospital, intentó cantar una canción, pero aún no sabe hablar a la perfección, eso quiere decir que será inteligentísimo, tan solo tiene un año y cuatro meses, la mezcla de su madre y de su padre lo harán inmensamente feliz. Nos demoramos un poco más en llegar al hospital, llevo ambas manos ocupadas, por lo que no puedo cargarle como quisiera, sus mejillas están enrojecidas, mucho esfuerzo para sus pequeñas extremidades, pero a pesar de eso, intenta correr cuando reconoce la habitación de su madre.

Parvati se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana, el sol se estaba escondiendo entre el mar, haciendo que el crepúsculo luciera con tonalidades desde el azul, pasando por el violáceo obteniendo un anaranjado, que parecía entregarle pepitas de oro al mar, quien las bañaba y transportaba hasta chocar con los botes que se mecían en las aguas.

Se ve realmente hermosa. Su cabello negro recogido en una trenza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, parte de su perfil iluminado por el atardecer, a medio acostar en su cama, con su perfume endémico que cautiva mi corazón.

Bastó sentir el _"mamá" _ para que se incorporara y fijase su mirada triste y apagada hacia nosotros. Bastó que nuestro hijo quisiese mecerse en sus brazos para que comenzara a adquirir color y esperanza su alma. Bastó tenerlo en sus brazos finalmente para que comenzara a sonreír nuevamente.

Parvati había salido de alta hacía dos semanas atrás, los médicos dijeron que la medicina estaba haciendo efecto, y que talvez, estando con sus seres queridos en la casa, podría salir adelante, pero la noche anterior, había atentado con su vida nuevamente. Sus muñecas se encontraban vendadas nuevamente, y no pude esquivar su mirada ensombrecida que se apoyaba en mirarme.

—Discúlpame —me dijo al momento que nuestro hijo comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos en su regazo—. No sé por qué lo hice de nuevo, Draco, estaba tan bien en mi casa…

Se me parte el alma verla así, me siento culpable al no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor, no sé como se siente ella en este momento, y eso me desconcierta enormemente, si su dolor se pudiera traspasar hacia mí, para que ella pudiera disfrutar de nuestro hijo sería tan feliz…

—A veces creo que nunca llegaré a ser la madre de nuestro bebé, me siento tan estúpida Draco, no se si podré soportar esto—

—Mi amor, no digas eso —La abracé, dejando en el medio a nuestro bebé dormido— Tú eres la madre de este angelito que tenemos aquí, no te des por vencida amor, solo contigo, él y yo podremos seguir adelante, así que esfuérzate por ambos, amor—

—Te juro Draco que lo intento, pero esta enfermedad me carcome el alma entera, siento que no seré capaz si permanezco en estas cuatro paredes, pero si vuelvo a mi casa, estar con mi familia que no me mira o presta mucha atención, estar lejos de ti y de nuestro niño…—

Si piensas así, claro que no saldrás adelante pequeña, tienes que ver las cosas positivas, no las negativas, así tu alma se llenará de buenas vibras, y podremos seguir caminando juntos, dentro de poco, cumplirás los dieciocho años, y podrás vivir con mi madre, conmigo y nuestro hijo, aguanta Parvati—

Vi como unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, apoyó su frente en mi pecho, y nos quedamos así quizás por cuanto tiempo.

Al momento después ingresó a la sala mi madre, quien le llevaba unos pastelitos hechos por ella misma para alegrarle la tarde. Yo me despedí de ambas porque se me hacía tarde para mi trabajo y me descontaban el sueldo si no llegaba a la hora. Me despedí de Parvati con un beso en su frente, del mismo modo lo hice con mi madre y mi hijo dormido.

Iba corriendo prácticamente cuando mi celular sonó.

— ¿Hola?, ¡Ah Harry, que gusto escucharte!…Sí, está mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar por ella —Mis amigos sabían de la situación de Parvati, más que mal, ella también fue nuestra compañera de curso, pero lo que no sabían eran de sus últimas crisis, donde comenzaba a atentar contra su propia vida. No quería preocuparlos, por lo que los mantenía informados, pero no de todas las cosas— Si me llamas por el trabajo que nos dieron para dos semanas más. No te preocupes, mañana me pongo al día con lo que me toca hacer, me mandas la información al mail—

—_No hables tonterías Draco, eso ya está listo, tú tranquilo nomás, te llamaba por otra cosa—_

—Cuéntame—

—_Nosotros te contamos que Lavender se va del colegio, y bueno, al parecer se va de la ciudad, porque hará una fiesta el sábado. Lo extraño, es que invitó a mucha gente, entre eso, a todos nosotros… y bueno, te llamaba por eso, para saber si podrás ir con nosotros—_

Este sábado no tenía que trabajar, pero encargarle mi hijo a mi madre no sería justo, ella trabaja de lunes a viernes, tendría que pensarlo… —No lo sé Harry, tengo que ver si me toca turno mañana—

—_Ojalá que puedas ir Draco, hace mucho que no salimos en grupo, además, esta vez puede ser la oportunidad de que el grupo de Lavender y el nuestro se lleven bien completamente—_

—Trataré amigo, no te preocupes—

—_Hablamos entonces, te cuidas—_

Apuré el paso para llegar a Las Tres Escobas y no recibir reprimenda del jefe.

Y el tiempo en mi primer trabajo no se hizo tan largo como otras veces. Tuve buena propina, lo que me hizo ir más animado a Azkaban.

Mucha gente considera Azkaban uno de los peores pub de la ciudad, tiene esa singularidad por el sector en donde se encuentra, a las afueras de la ciudad y por la gente que asiste a este sitio. Es el trabajo que más me gusta, porque en una hora, puedo hacer uno de mis grandes hobbys, tocar la guitarra y cantar. Descubrí ese talento en un aniversario del colegio, cuando aun éramos unos infantes de básica, la chica que iba a cantar se enfermó y me pusieron a mí al micrófono. Desde ese entonces aprendí a tocar la guitarra y a componer algunas canciones. Estas las puedo interpretar aquí, entonces, disfruto, recibo pago y hago sentir bien a unas cuantas almas.

Son las 02.15 de la mañana. Estoy exhausto. Creo que mañana no iré a la fiesta no porque no quiera, sino porque el cansancio me gana. De a poco me estoy volviendo un viejo cascarrabias… ¡Las cosas que comienzo a pensar!

Que va… una ducha que refresque mis pensamientos y estaré como nuevo. Así lo hice, me bañé por largo rato, me sequé el cabello y entré a mi dormitorio. Antes de dormiré, revisé la cuna que esta al lado derecho de mi cama y ahí estaba, durmiendo en un plácido sueño, mi pequeño ángel de cabellos rubios.

**Nota de la autora: ¡Este Draco es tan distinto! Pero me hacía ****muchísimas ganas de ponerlo de esta manera, no sé por qué. En un principio, lo iba a emparejar con Pansy, por lo que con ella asistió al baile en cuarto año, pero no se por que se me ocurrió la loca idea de ponerlo con Parvati xD. Si se dan cuenta, nombre a su hijo como bebe, pequeño y etc. No sé que nombre ponerle T^T porque Scorpius no me gusta mucho, díganme si le pongo ese u otro ^^. Ahora, creo que una vez ya lo dije ya, pero esta historia estaba basada en muchas experiencias de mi vida, sobre todo, durante mis cuatreo años de estudios. Amo a mis compañeros de media, fueron lo mejor de la vida, y varias personalidades son pensando en ellos, lamentablemente en mi curso hubo un Draco y una Parvati, por lo que esta situación la quería tomar en el fic, es realmente triste tener a alguien cerano que sufra de esta enfermedad, y a veces uno por ser menor de edad no puede aportar demasiado. Menos mal que ahora todo está bien ^^. Como siempre, el vocabulario abajito ^^.**

**Vocabulario:**

**Tareas:** son los deberes, en Chile se les acostumbra decir tareas o trabajos.

**Alumna libre:** cuando un alumno o alumna tiene algunos problemas para ingresar a clases diariamente, se hace un consejo de profesores para analizar su situación, y así llegan a algunas facilidades. El alumno libre no asiste a clases, pero cumple con los trabajos y pruebas, por lo que es promovido sin tomar en cuenta la asistencia diaria a clases.

**Guardería:** es una especie de jardín infantil para bebés y niños pequeños. Hoy en día hay muchísimos, debido al trabajo del padre y madre en el hogar, y son realmente necesarias.

…**Se ha portado un siete**: es un modismo chileno, decir esto cuando nos encontramos con alguien inteligente y buena persona. En Chile la nota máxima es un 7.0 y no un 0 como en otros países.

**Ahora a lo que le quería dar un poco más de explicación es sobre la Psicosis Post Parto. Yo solamente conocía la depresión post parto, pero ocmo dije anteriormente, tuve una compañera de curso a quien le dio esta enfermedad, y por eso se me hixzo interesante comentar su caso.**

**La psicosis postparto** es una enfermedad mental muy seria que puede afectar a las nuevas madres. Esta enfermedad puede suceder rápidamente, con frecuencia dentro de los 3 meses después del alumbramiento. Las mujeres pueden perder el contacto con la realidad y a menudo tienen alucinaciones auditivas (escuchar cosas que no están sucediendo realmente, como oír hablar a una persona) e ilusiones (ver las cosas de manera distinta a la realidad.) Las alucinaciones visuales (ver cosas que no existen) son menos comunes. Otros síntomas incluyen insomnio (no poder dormir), sensación de nerviosismo (agitación) y enojo, así como sentimientos y comportamientos extraños. Las mujeres que padecen de psicosis postparto necesitan tratamiento de inmediato y casi siempre requieren de medicamentos. Algunas veces las mujeres tienen que ser internadas en un hospital ya que están en riesgo de hacerse daño a sí mismas o a otras personas. Si no es tratada adecuadamente, la paciente puede permanecer años internada y talvez nunca recuperarse del todo, quedando con secuelas de por vida.

**Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejar lindos comentarios ^^-**


	6. Como en el principio

**Capítulo VI Lavender Brown**

**Como en el**** principio.**

Me afiné la garganta antes de comenzar un nuevo relato. Mi mejor amiga Pansy, tendría que escuchar de mi propia boca lo que había escrito hacía unos instantes atrás. Marqué su número, sonó una sola vez el pitito agudo del "esperando" y la voz de mi amiga retumbó en mi oído _"comienza_" me profesó.

No quería perder más tiempo, así que tomé el papel que había terminado de escribir hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás.

"_Catorce días han transcurrido del nuevo año. Siete los conviví con alguien que, me bastó solamente una noche, una hora, treinta suspiros y diez lágrimas conocerle realmente. Alguien lejano a mis encantos, a mis sueños o gustos, alguien que simplemente se metió en mi vida, que me hizo pensarla con detenimiento... y por culpa de ese alguien, no puedo conciliar el sueño... con lo mucho que me cuesta hacer eso._

_Ya lo había visto un par de muchas clases en mi vida; con su delantal blanco, el cual no le tapaba más que las rodillas, siempre cubiertas, por los pant__alones perfectamente planchados que seguramente, era otra de las atenciones que le ofrecía la residencial en donde se quedaba mientras estudiaba. Ni de estatura majestuosa, ni de cuerpo exuberante, sin los ojos de un seductor de primer reparto de alguna teleserie, o con el cabello más perfecto que cualquier otro futbolista; no tiene nada de especial; quizás, por eso ese día me acerqué a él. Corrección, él me llamó a mí. Da lo mismo, me hubiera llamado o no, hubiera ido igual hasta su habitación._

_Siempre he tenido claro mis sentimientos._

_Sé, que por ningún motivo, me importaría alguien de la noche a la mañana, porque creo que me preparo lo suficiente para darme cuenta de cuando alguien, entra perfectamente a mi corazón. Una sola vez lo dejé escoger al azar y la consecuencia fue terrible. Mi primer enamoramiento, no un gustazo, o una atracción pasajera, el primer amor de mi vida no correspondido, el beso deseado que jamás llegó a realizarse en la vida, y por sobre todo, cinco años perdidos en un lapso de saber si sentiré lo mismo o no, cuando vea a ese ser que, solamente, lo vi unas tres veces en mi vida y de ahí, jamás nunca. Y la más triste manera de darme cuenta de que he dejado por fin de amarlo, es cuando mi corazón, ya se prepara para otro futuro enamoramiento, que lo más probable, sea igual o peor de doloroso que el anterior. Respuesta definitiva, fracaso absoluto. La pregunta que siempre me haré... ¿Cómo saber…?_

_Aquel ser de condiciones tan extrañas pero atrayentes para mí, se encontraba al frente mío... sentado en su cama, yo en la de no sé quien... no me siento grata cuando hablo de mis familiares, o cuando me hacen explicar el por qué del supuesto odio que les puedo ir acumulando... es una rabia tan grande, que ni siquiera sale en reclamos o en gritos, al contrario, salen en terribles cascadas de lágrimas que no se paran hasta que pasan los minutos silenciosos. Tampoco puedo entender el afán de tanta gente de poder encontrar el mundo tan bello, cuando lo único que pienso, es que este mundo realmente, es una porquería de la que nadie puede salir. Sé que dentro de unos veinte años tal vez, hable de todo lo contrario, porque nada más tengo quince, y aunque, muchos jóvenes que tienen mi misma edad ya son padres, drogadictos, trabajadores o han tenido la oportunidad de ser alguien más que yo en mi vida, por lo que tienen más experiencias que las mías. _

_Aquella tarde, simplemente pasó... lloré tanto, que de seguro, él pensó que yo me podría deshidratar, me ofreció agua como diez veces, y las diez veces me negué. No quería agua, quería un abrazo de su persona hacia la mía. Necesitaba que su olor quedara aunque fuese por unos instantes, impregnado en mis ropas. El momento deseado por fin llegó. Ni me di cuenta cuando m__e encontraba entre sus brazos, tan escondida, porque aunque como te dije anteriormente, no fuese tan alto, yo tampoco lo era, y me hacia diminuta entre sus brazos. Sentí lo que muchas veces tú me has dicho que sientes, eso, de que el tiempo se te detiene y ves entremedio de los huecos o ventanas las luces de los automóviles alargarse, y producir una gama de colores que van desde los amarillos, anaranjados y verdes claros._

_Me atreví a hacer lo que nunca en mi vida había echo; alargué mis brazos, y traté de acariciarle el cabello, mientras él me seguía apretando hacia su cuerpo. La puerta de la habitación se cerró con u__n empujoncito que dimos ambos aún abrazados, se sentía bien ese ambiente creado por una conversación que, creo, nunca llegaría a tal punto. Su cabeza hacía movimientos tiernos en mi cuello, estábamos por fin a altura, había decidido sentarse en la cama, y yo, arrodillarme frente a él... muchas preguntas se me pasaron en mi mente... ¿Aceptaría un beso mío? ¿Sería capaz de darle mi primer beso a mi joven profesor en práctica? Y si fuera así... ¿Por cuánto tiempo más, estaría abrazada a él, sin hacer más nada?_

_Comencé a llorar, mojé su camisa color verde agua que llevaba puesta en ese instante, y notó de inmediato, que mis ojos volvían a hincharse producto del llanto. Solo así pude librarme de aquél tan mágico momento, había dejado de abrazarme. Me preguntó por qué lloraba, por qué, si se suponía, que me había "confesado" por así decirle, y que cargaba un peso menos en mi conciencia. No sabía que responderle... no podía pronunciarle lo que mi corazón quería hacer en aquel momento... ¡Con lo que me cuesta decir lo que siento!. Mascullaba en mis adentros mientras le veía mirarme con esos ojos que, aunque no tuvieran color, me gustaba indagarlos y buscar aquella chispa que inconscientemente me embriagaba._

_Inconscientemente envolví mis manos en su cabello, unas molestas lágrimas seguían cayendo cuando me acerqué más a su rostro... me daba cuenta que dar un beso era algo más difícil, y que no era tan sencillo como se lo dan los protagonistas en las novelas de amor o en los repartos de cine. Cerré los ojos, y esos segundos que parecían eternos entre él y yo, los convertí en segundos a la velocidad de la luz._

_Mi corazón latía tan aprisa que ya veía que saldría de mi pecho. Tenía mis labios posados en los suyos... ¿¡Qué se suponía que se hacía ahora!? Fue ahí cuando aparecieron nuevamente las molestas lágrimas, que se hicieron mucho más molestas que en el tiempo pasado. Aún así, con mi rostro salado, tiritando, sonrojado por la adrenalina, él correspondió mi beso. Mi primer beso, que fue tímido, pero que gracias a sus labios ya experimentados, tomó forma._

_Separarme de sus cálidos miembros fue volver a suspirar otras diez veces más. La vergüenza no me dejaba mirarle a los ojos, ni mucho menos, a su rostro completo. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de mí? Por fin podía entender el significado de un beso. La persona que los daba, ¿Podría sentir tantas cosas a la vez? Un colapso vino a mí y no podía salir de esa crisis creada en mi subconsciente._

_Un abrazo más de él hizo que entrara de nuevo al mundo terrenal. Sentí como de a poco sus besos que iban bajando por mi cuello, hacían un cosquilleo casi placentero, si no fuera porque soy demasiado cosquillosa, los hubiera disfrutado hasta su paradero exacto. Por fin un sonido salió de aquella habitación. Me había sacado una sonrisa algo agraciada, tímida y vergonzosa, que a él, le fascinaba._

_Lo besé una vez más, otra vez, y otra nuevamente... hasta cansarme, hasta cansarnos... No. _

_Hasta querer algo más que no fuesen besos o caricias sobre nuestras ropas. Perder la virginidad no estaba en mis planes aquella tarde... tampoco estaba en mis planes besarme con mi profesor... ¿Qué más daba entonces? _

_En situaciones tan irreales nos damos cuenta de las más insignificantes cosas. _

_Nunca creí que los besos fueran dulces, y pues... solo tuve una tarde para darme cuenta que estos saben a sal... son tan salados, que solo la calidez de aquel ser con el que compartes algo más que tus labios y lengua, puede embriagarte y llevarte a un lugar mágico, en donde serás la reina y gobernarás todo con un breve vaivén de tu brazo... o con un grito desaforado de tu garganta._

_...Siempre me he preguntado... ¿Por qué somos las mujeres, las que tenemos el trabajo más difícil?..."_

Sentí la respiración pausada de Pansy en el teléfono.

_-Maravilloso Lav, cada día escribes más lindo-_

-¿Te gusta? Lo iba a enviar al concurso de Hogwarts, pero como me voy… creo que lo dejaré en el baúl de mis cosas favoritas-

_-Deberías de estudiar literatura Lav, y no dejarte influenciar por tu padre-_

-Este tema ya lo hemos discutido mucho amiga –Hice un pequeño silencio en nuestra conversación-. Mejor dime, ¿Está todo listo para hoy? —Aludí cambiando el tono de voz a uno más alegre—. Quiero que todo salga perfecto

—_Todo listo, Lav. Tu padre tiene que ir a buscar las cosas que compramos ayer y estamos con 20 minutos de anticipación—. Será una noche inolvidable._

—Claro que sí, la mejor de todas… nos vemos amiga—

Es mi último fin de semana en esta ciudad. Hace casi cuatro años que llegamos con mi familia por asuntos de trabajo de mi padre. Un adinerado y exitoso cirujano plástico. Le ofrecen ofertas tentadoras y vuela con todos nosotros. Así llegué aquí, y así mismo, me voy mañana domingo al atardecer.

Y creo que por eso mismo, me dio la melancolía a escribir un poco. Me encanta escribir y mi sueño desde que era una pequeñita y hermosa rubia fue estudiar literatura, y por qué no, sacar unos cuantos libros a la venta cuando sea mayor.

Mi padre me consiente muchísimo, soy su hija regalona y mimada, pero en lo único que no me apaña*, es en la decisión de mi carrera. Si de él se tratase, yo tendría que estudiar algo relacionado con la medicina, pero por ningún motivo las letras. Supongo que será por la profesión que lleva mi padre, y por eso ve todo con otra mirada. Mi madre me apoya, al igual que mis hermanos mayores, pero el que pone el dinero en estas cosas es mi padre, mi padre mi padre mi padre y punto.

Como es en la única cosa que diferimos con mi papi, no me llevo mal con él. Supongo que el ganar mucho dinero mensual le cierra la mente a pensar en carreras más humanistas. Todavía tengo tiempo para pensar bien mi futuro, seguir a mi corazón o a las palabras de mi progenitor.

Mi ahora, antigua casa, será testigo del carrete* del siglo. No me quejo, hoy "tiraré la casa por la ventana" esta noche. Habrá buena música, iluminación de última generación y alcohol en todas sus anchas. He invitado a todo mi curso, quiero tener un buen recuerdo de ellos, y de seguro que ellos lo tendrán de mí. Conocí gente maravillosa y una de las personitas a quien no olvidaré y me da una pena enorme dejarla aquí, es a mi mejor amiga Pansy. Ha sido mi sombra durante estos casi cuatro años, y yo a su vez, he sido la suya. Dicen que somos algo cotillas, "huecas"* y que nos gusta poco sacarnos fotografías, (Obviamente lo dicen de manera irónica) pero a nosotras no nos importa, mientras seamos felices, todo bien, nos resbalan las críticas, sean constructivas o no.

Hay algunas personas que no me consideran una chica cualquiera, se podría decir que con el año de mi llegada, tuve la osadía de aprovecharme un poco de Ron… pensé en ser tal cual como soy en mi familia, la chica regalona, que consigue lo que quiere, y nunca imaginé que aquel pelirrojo se enamoraría de mí. Confundí las cosas horriblemente, y lo usé, sí, lo admito unos cuantos años más tarde, y quien se dio cuenta de mi fortuito plan –para ser la mejor de la clase, sin la necesidad de esforzarme mucho- fue la hermana de éste. Ginny Weasley. La mujer maravilla vivita y coleando en el colegio de Hogwarts. Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios cuando alguien se mete con su familia, o con su novio, o con sus amigos, bueno, con quien tenga parentesco Ginny, afírmese si uno les hace algo a ellos. De verdad que es un ejemplo a seguir, su carácter fuerte, conciso y directo al formular sus ideas y sentimientos; pero no se lo digo, me podría mal interpretar. Se creó una mala imagen de mí, y yo, Lavender Brown conocida más cariñosamente como Lav o Lav-Lav, no pienso decirle mis buenas opiniones, capacito que piense que quiero conquistar a Ron o qué cosas se le pasarán por su cabeza enamoradiza. Sí me gustaría que viniese a esta fiesta, quiero que vea que yo ya olvidé el pasado, y no quiero irme sin no antes, dejar en claro que si vuelvo, será solamente para no perder el contacto con la gente, acordarme de los lindos momentos que pasé en el colegio y en nuestro salón de clases.

Ahora me siento un poco más tranquila por Pansy, llegó una nueva compañera al curso, Cho.

No es tan fantástica como yo, ni nos parecemos físicamente, pero es una buena chica, muy inteligente y también de buenos niveles económicos, como mi persona… ok, nos parecemos un poco. Lo único malo es que mis instintos de mujer, detectan la no química que tiene ella con el grupo de Harry. Se nota a leguas que Cho se muere por éste, no le conoce ni una semana y apenas lo ve, se pone tiritona y se esconde detrás de Pansy o se oculta tras de mí, para luego, preguntarle cosas bobas respecto a las clases. Lo lamento por Cho, pero Harry tiene solo ojos para su novia, la pelirroja defensora de medio mundo.

A decir verdad, quiero que esta fiesta además de ser una linda despedida llena de recuerdos, quiero que sea el cierre de todos los malos entendidos que se fueron acumulando durante estos años. Me agrada Ron, y me gustaría que ambos pudiéramos ser amigos aunque fuese. Como en el principio de mi historia en Hogwarts.

A los pocos minutos, mi padre dijo que había ido a recoger los comestibles que dejamos en la bodega del supermercado ayer con Pansy. Eran muchísimos, por lo que hoy, el chofer de mi padre y él, fueron a retirarlos. Ahora unas cuantas sirvientas de la casa disponen de la casa, y espero a que llegue Pansy para que podamos arreglarnos como se debe para hoy en la noche. Invité a mi casa a Cho, mientras más amiga se hace de Pansy, mejor para mí. No quiero por ningún motivo a Pansy algo autista por el curso.

Y las horas corrieron como el agua que cae de la cordillera hacia los ríos…

**[*]**

Ni recordaba que habíamos estado con Cho y Pansy arreglándonos durante toda la tarde en mi gran ex habitación. Lo único que no estaba guardado en cajas, era mi enorme closet con ropa para mucha gente, pero que solo las afortunadas de mis amigas podían ocupar, mi cama de dos plazas, con el plumón rosa moqueta siempre a combinación con las cuatro paredes de la misma tonalidad de mi lugar de ensueños. Mi tocador, lleno de elementos de maquillaje, y mi caja de zapatos, perdí la cuenta de cuántos pares ya hay dentro.

Otra cosa, además de escribir, es el maquillaje y la vestimenta de la mujer. Podría ser felizmente, una maquilladora profesional o una persona especializada en qué vestir y que usar, pero eso si que ni se lo digo a mi padre, terminaría desterrándome de la casa, lo más probable.

Vi a mis amigas posando al frente del tocador con sus atuendos, realmente se ven hermosas.

A Cho le viene un color azul. Así que le presté un vestido algo ceñido al cuerpo que mi padre trajo de Francia en una de sus convenciones de medicina. Este vestido no tiene mangas dejando toda la parte de arriba de los hombros descubierta. De la cintura hacia abajo, se agranda un poco, para crear el efecto de estar inflado, cayendo elegantemente hasta unos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas. Tiene un cinturón de unos cinco centímetros de grosor, de color blanco, el cual lo hice combinar con unas chalas de la misma tonalidad, una cartera de mano con perlas azuladas incrustadas, un collar largo blanco y uno corto azul. Y el maquillaje, bueno, desde el azul al celeste. Con su cabello hermosamente liso suelto en su espalda.

A Pansy la vestí con un color que resaltara su hermosa piel. Su vestido favorito era siempre el que le aconsejaba vestir. Uno verde que comenzaba con tirantes cruzados en la espalda, provocando un poco la caída de la tela al frente, para dejar a la imaginación del hombre a pensar qué se escondía entre esa caída de tela. Tenía más abajo un corte princesa, dando más tela hacia abajo, para que al darse vuelta, esta pudiera formar lindas figuras en el aire. Era un color verde muy lindo, verde lima, y llevaba unos diseños de flores debajo de un tono más oscuro. Ocupó unos zapatos que mi padre trajo de Roma el mes pasado. Unos verdes con un pequeño pero elegante taco. Todo maquillaje y accesorios se dedicaron a degradar el verde de su vestido, en tonalidades más claras y acorde a la ocasión.

Y como yo ya terminaba de poner el último toque de rubor en mis mejillas, me miré por fin de pies a cabeza en el espejo.

Para esta vez, decidí estrenar un nuevo vestido que mi padre me había comprado en Buenos Aires. Se amarraba en el cuello, sin mangas, ni tela que pudiera cubrir mi espalda. Bastante provocador, así me gustan los vestidos. Con suerte tapaba mis muslos, y mis piernas torneadas y agraciadas por el bronceado que me dio el sol, lucían hermosas con unas sandalias a medio taco del mismo tono fucsia del vestido. Ondulé mi cabello rubio, para que cayera en gracia por mi espalda desnuda.

-Muy bien chicas, la primera foto de nuestra última fiesta como compañeras de curso, sonrían –Les dije a ambas chicas que me miraban contentas al verle lista para la noche. Apunté al espejo, y las tres sonreímos desde el alma.

Sentí la música del DJ probablemente, ya había llegado gente y se estaba divirtiendo, así que bajamos las tres juntas con nuestros brazos entrelazados.

-Que comience la diversión –Nos animó Pansy-. ¡Oh Lav! Hay demasiada gente aquí abajo

Y claro que me agradó la idea, ya había muchísima gente bailando en lo que fue antes, el salón de eventos de mi casa. Estaba decorado con papeles que caían elegantemente hacia abajo, muchos globos con helio que fijaban su meta en salir del techo de cemento, muchísimas luces de colores que daban una tonalidad alegre a la estancia. La música invitaba a bailar y bailar durante toda la noche.

Entonces, vi a las personas que me importaban ver esta noche.

En el sector de las bebidas no alcohólicas, sed encontraba Ron, hablando entretenidamente con Draco (Que bueno que pudo venir) a Luna tratando de invitar a Neville a bailar con ella en la pista, y a Harry abrazando tiernamente a Ginny mientras esta le limpiaba sus anteojos.

Recordé mi monologo interior de la mañana, y me importó un bledo que Ginny creyera que era falsa o no y decidí contarles todo lo que pensaba hoy en la mañana para que mi mente y mi corazón, descansaran en paz.

Me dirigía camino a ellos, cuando Cho me acompaño en mi trayecto.

-¿Hablarás con ellos? Yo quiero ir… -Me decía mirándose las sandalias.

-No con todos, me interesan los pelirrojos, puedes quedarte con ellos hasta que vuelva-

-Tú que los conoces más que yo… ¿Crees qué tenga alguna vez la posibilidad de…? –Pero no la dejé terminar, sabía lo difícil que debería de ser para ella el poder saber de todas formas que de quién se estaba enamorando, jamás la correspondería-.

-No Cho. No tienes ninguna posibilidad. Harry le ha amado desde que le conozco y mucho antes, y Ginny le profesa ese mismo amor. Amiga, por favor, no trates e hacerte daño, y por tu bien, olvídate de Harry-

Ahogó un suspiro entre el cambio de música, creo que quería llorar, porque se excuso que se iría a retocar el maquillaje al baño. No la impedí y seguí el camino hacia el grupo que me miaba ahora con atención.

-Hola chicos, muchas gracias por asistir a mi fiesta –les dije con una alegría palpable.

-Gracias a ti por invitarnos Lavender, deseo que te valla muy bien donde vivas a partir de mañana –Harry es el más sociable de ellos, no tiene problemas con nadie, es un gran tipo-

-Me alegra verte Draco, pensé que ya no te vería jamás-

-No podía no despedirme de ti Lavender así que estaré un ratito más y luego iré a donde mi hijo. Deseo que tengas éxito en la nueva vida que te depara-

Luego se acercó Neville, con su novia, la lunática como le decía la mayoría del colegio, y quienes no profesaban palabras aún, eran los hermanos pelirrojos.

-He… me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos –Dije por fin, mirando a ambos a la cara.

Noté la incomodidad en el rostro del pelirrojo, que buscó apoyo en su hermana menor, la cual, le miraba algo contrariada.

-¿Qué quieres, Lavender? –me dijo Ginny con la mirada sin expresión-

-Como ya te dije, hablar con ustedes dos, pero quiero que sea a solas, por favor, si pudieran subir a mi habitación-

Harry soltó del abrazo que mantenía cautiva a Ginny, dándole a entender que era bueno que conversáramos, y Ron, viendo la actitud de su mejor amigo, entendió que debía de acudir conmigo a la solicitada conversación.

-Que sea rápido Lavender, no me quiero arrepentir de haber venido –me contestó despectiva.

Ron no dijo nada, solo nos siguió a ambas hasta la habitación. Ahí cerré la puerta, una vez que nos encontráramos dentro. Les dije que se sentaran en mi cama, había espacio para los tres, tomé aire y no sabiendo como comenzar, las palabras se fueron formando en mi mente y siendo expresadas por mis labios pintados de carmesí.

-Hoy en la mañana medité muchas cosas, entre las cuales, ustedes dos estuvieron en ellas. –Los miré nuevamente, ambos se miraban con un poco de asombro y tomaron en cuanta mi mirada. Me la devolvieron y esperaron a que continuara-. Al principio Ginny, pensé que seríamos grandes amigas, como lo soy en la actualidad con Pansy, pero me equivoqué. No somos muy compatibles.

-De eso, que no te quepa la menor duda –me contestó con una sonrisa la pecosa.

-A pesar de las diferencias, quiero decirte que eres una persona que admiro muchísimo. Te encuentro fuerte, una mujer a seguir, que defiende con uñas y garras a quienes quieres-

Me quedó mirando con una mirada que tampoco pude describir. No se si asombro, sorpresa, duda. Pero no podía esperar más. Ahora tenia que dirigirme a Ron, que miraba ajeno todo lo que sucedía en este momento.

-Y Ron… yo, te quiero pedir… disculpas… -Muy bien, si me costó muchísimo hablar con Ginny, con Ron sería mucho más complicado- Tú… eres maravilloso. Una de las mejores personas que he conocido en el mundo. Eres atento, preocupado por los demás y das una amistad transparente y sincera. Tan poco egoísta que no te percatas de la gente que es mal intencionada como yo.

A él si le pude leer su rostro, puede ser porque tuve la dicha de estar con Ron hace unos cuantos años. Le pude conocer sus miradas, y la de ahora demostraba un asombro y una pena inmensa.

-Mi intención era seguir siendo la chica mimada de mi casa, pero jamás nunca fue engatusarte para hacerte sufrir. Cuando supe que yo… te gustaba, pues, me dio una mezcla de sentimientos, no sabía como decirte mis intenciones… ahí se metió Ginny y quedó todo muy confuso. Nunca hablé más del tema por miedo, pero no me podía ir sin no antes decirte que lamento mucho lo que te causé, me sentía con un remordimiento enorme en mi pecho-

Y el silencio no era tan incomodo, porque abajo retumbaba el sonido de la alegre melodía que mis invitados bailaba.

-Te agradezco lo que dices Lavender –Quien Rompido el silencio fue Ron, no me lo esperaba-. Si bien es cierto, me provocaste una pena enorme, la cual se fue evaporando con el tiempo, te agradezco de todo corazón que por fin me dijeras lo que tú también sentiste todo este tiempo. No tengo nada en contra de ti, y de verdad, muchas gracias por el gesto que acabas de hacer hoy-

Ginny también sonrió, comprendí entonces que lo mejor fue haber dicho las cosas desde el corazón.

-Ahora también te admiraré, Lavender, demostraste que tu también eres una mujer fuerte, capaz de reconocer sus errores, y pedir disculpas más tarde que nunca –Se levantó de la mano y me dio un pequeño abrazo, luego incito a su hermano a hacer lo mismo.

Sentí la calidez del cuerpo de Ron. Creo que en primero medio una vez nos abrazamos. En aquel tiempo, el era de mi porte, tenía un cuerpo flácido y delgado. Ahora las cosas eran tan distintos, él tan alto, con un cuerpo tan apto para todos los deportes… ¿Cómo dejé que se me escapara un hombre así?

-Esta noche tiene que ser memorable, vallamos a divertirnos con los demás –le dije a mis dos ahora, futuros amigos nuevamente-. Esto recién comienza.

Y asintiendo, los tres salimos de mi habitación, para gozar de la última fiesta que profesaba en mi ex hogar.

**Nota de la autora: oooogh! Como me costó escribir este capítulo… es que, necesitaba que hicieran las pases, sabía como lo iba a describir, pero no podía escribir el principio de la historia… y por eso que en el principio, ocupé un pedacito de otra novela que escribo para darle a Lavender la afición de ser algún día una escritora jajaja. No quiero que piensen que Cho, Pansy y Lav son malvadas, tienen que tener un poco de diferencia en el grupo de Harry y los demás, pero no es tanta, desde ahora en adelante. Y para su sorpresa… en dos capítulos más, llegará la revoltosa al colegio… jajaja ¿quien será? ¿Cómo llegará?**

**Acabo de terminar el capítulo, no me quería ir sin antes poder dejarles la actualización, pero de verdad que se me viene una semana horrible. Muchas cosas en la universidad, a parte de tener a cargo el preestreno de Luna nueva aquí en mi región con las chicas de la comunidad de crepúsculo… así que muchos besitos, y muchas gracias por leer, como siempre, el vocabulario abajito ^^.**

**VOCABULARIO.** (Creo que fueron dos, si ven una más, me lo dicen)

**Apaña**: acompaña, me sigue, me ayuda.

**C****arrete:** manera de decirle a las fiestas aquí en Chile


	7. Inicio

**Capítulo VII.-**

**

* * *

**

** Hermione Granger**

**

* * *

**

**Inicio**

* * *

Odio mi vida en este momento. Me odio a mí, y odio a mi madre. Sí, la odio de una manera que no sabría nunca, podría llegar a odiar a una persona.

He estado toda mi maldita vida en esta ciudad. Pequeña, apacible y endemoniadamente hermosa, a pesar de la escasez de plantas producto del sol radiante que no te despega un ojo de tu sombra durante los 365 días del verano.

Tengo mi vida aquí, y producto de su endemoniado trabajo de hurgar en la boca de cuanta gente desconocida, nos tenemos que mudar. No sé por qué quiere hacer tal barbaridad. Según ella, es por el dinero para mi universidad… ¡Al diablo la universidad! Sé que cuesta muchísimo dinero, por eso desde que curso mi enseñanza media he protegido mi NEM* con excelentes calificaciones, de seguro me dan una beca por eso… ¡Pero no me la darán si me cambio en el último año a otro colegio…A OTRA MALDITA CIUDAD!

_-Hermione Jane Granger ¿Podrías dejar de maldecir?_ –Mi voz apacible en este instante quiere hacer estragos en mí, no lo conseguirá, estoy realmente cabreada.

Me pregunto por qué el dinero tiene que interferir en mi vida. No lo quiero. Lo necesito, como cualquier persona, pero con lo que gana mi madre es suficiente, no era necesario que se sacrificara y dejara su pequeña clínica dental.

_-¿Te das cuenta? No odi__as a tu madre como crees_ –me recrimino yo misma.

Es cierto, no puedo odiarla, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí desde que mi padre falleció. A pesar de que la relación no es muy buena con ella, jamás nunca me ha faltado nada. He vivido en un ambiente feliz, he tenido buena educación y siempre estuvo dispuesta a que yo entablara una conversación con ella, cosa que nunca hice sencillamente por sus extraños consejos.

Mi madre me dijo en un principio –Cuando comencé mi primer año en la escuelita de este pueblito- que en la vida no tenía que hacerme de amigos, tenía que saber trabajar sola, porque como sola llegamos a este mundo, sola nos vamos a morir. Tenía que compartir la vida con "conocidos" "compañeros" porque los amigos tarde o temprano te dejan, te engañan, te usan y se olvidan de ti.

Debo de reconocer que durante mis primeros años en el colegio básico nadie me hablaba. Supuse que era por mis calificaciones, me gritaban sabelotodo, chascona –hasta el día de hoy no puedo hacer nada con este maldito cabello enmarañado- y cuanta cosa se les viniera a la cabeza de mis conocidos compañeros. Llegué a pensar en que mi madre tenía razón, hasta que en quinto básico, llegó un amigo a mi vida. Su nombre: _Viktor Krum_.

Un extranjero, un cholo*, como le solían decir mis simpáticos compañeros de salón al recién llegado. Obviamente, me acerqué a él y le dije que no les tomara en cuenta.

Él tan solo me miró con mucha precaución, como si estuviera grabándose cada parte de mi rostro, me sonrió y desde ese entonces, no volvimos a separarnos jamás.

Jamás hasta hoy.

Son siete años de mi vida que he compartido con mi mejor amigo. Siete años cargados de risas, excursiones, secreteos y buenos momentos. Puede que sea ese mi enojo, el tener miedo quizás de no poder encontrar a otra persona como Viktor en mi nueva vida.

De mi persona hacia Viktor hay un amor increíble. No le amo como pareja, sino como una amiga ama locamente a un amigo. Me muero si le sucede algo, aunque poniéndome a analizar lo que acabo de decir, yo tengo más probabilidades de morir antes que él. Viktor está muy bien dotado, tiene un cuerpo envidiable, capitán de futbol de mi ahora "ex colegio" es alto, y si lo miras por primera vez, te da algo de miedo. Tiene una máscara fría. Pero solo es eso, una máscara. Es la persona más dulce y cariñosa. En cambio yo, tengo un cuerpo que estoy segura que si me enfrento a una tormenta, tendría que agarrarme de un árbol o un poste de luz. Dios no me quiso dar un cuerpo exuberante y se lo agradezco, si tuviera más senos de seguro no podría correr con tanta tranquilidad –y adoro correr- y creo que con mi pechonalidad* estoy bastante bien. Lo único malo en mí, es mi cabello. Tiene tan vida propia como mi alma. He comprado de todas las cremas posible para poder controlarlo, me lo he rebajado, mi made incluso, compró una plancha para que me lo pudiera lizar. Pero no hay forma. Soy peor que Mafalda.

Gracias a la compañía de Viktor dejé de ser la sabelotodo mal mirada, y como el chico comenzó a crecer y a desarrollar aquel cuerpazo, la gente se acercó más a nosotros y pude catalogar a mis compañeros de básica como "buenos compañeros de salón". Me convertí en una líder a seguir, una líder algo rebelde, pero líder a fin de cuenta. Detesto las injusticias, si veo algo que no me parece correcto lo digo, sin importar lo que cause en el receptor.

Formé un carácter algo estricto, pero liberal. Adoro esa mezcla.

-Herms… ¿Estás lista? –mi madre gritaba desde el primer piso. Se suponía que le estaba echando un vistazo rápido a lo que fue mi habitación. Y resulta que me puse a recriminarla por su decisión de marcharnos de este pueblo.

-Ya bajo –miré por última vez mi alcoba. Atrás quedaría el color salmón de mis paredes, las noches en vela que permanecí aquí dentro estudiando para los exámenes, organizando actividades para el colegio, cuantas películas vistas en este lugar.

Hermione Granger no llora, así que me di la media vuelta y bajé a encontrarme con mi madre.

Y me sentí mal por odiarla hacía un momento atrás. Tenía su rostro ojeroso. Estuvo traspasando sus pacientes (que no eran pocos) a los archivos del nuevo dentista que llegaba al pueblo, además de buscarme matrícula en la nueva ciudad, una casa, adaptarse a su nuevo sector de trabajo. Me sentí estúpida yo no puedo odiarla.

Supe en ese momento que a pesar de no conversar mucho con ella, de no contarle ciertas cosas, de no compartir a veces en semanas el almuerzo la once o el desayuno por su trabajo, había algo entre nosotras, algo inquebrantable, que pasase lo que pasase, fuésemos a donde fuésemos todo iría bien porque nos teníamos a ambas.

-Lo hago por tu bien, Herms… -me lo dijo tan despacio, como un susurro, como si se lo dijese para ella misma y no a mí.

-Si lo sé, pero… -le iba a rebatir, pero me interrumpió.

-Te darás cuenta cuando seas mayor, cuando tengas tus propios hijos amor. Una madre siempre querrá y dará lo mejor para sus hijos. Y es la misión que estoy cumpliendo hoy, y tu padre me apoya desde el cielo, donde nos cuida y observa-

La abracé, como si nos estuviésemos despidiendo o algo por el estilo. Como si ella se fuera y yo me quedase ahí o al revés.

Ambas nos percatamos de que alguien más se encontraba en la habitación vacía, sentimos los pasos en el vestíbulo y la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta se cubrió totalmente.

-¡Viktor! –exclamó mi madre alegre. Siempre quiso que Viktor fuera mi novio, pero siempre le dejé en claro que solamente somos amigos-. Te espero Herms en el vehículo, no tardes.

-No se preocupe tía Jane, mi despedida será corta –le respondía mi amigo dándole un caluroso abrazo, para luego despedirse con la mano, siguiéndola con la miraba mientras mi madre subía al automóvil.

Hubo un silencio, se tornó incómodo, hasta que Viktor lo rompió.

-Definitivamente, ¿No volverán nunca más? –ceo que hizo la pregunta al notar el estado de mi antiguo hogar no había nada decorando las paredes, los muebles ya estaban camino a mi futura casa (la cual todavía no conozco) y dentro de otra semana más este sitio daría acogida a otra familia, así lo había entendido. Tampoco tenía familiares en este pueblo, por lo que sí, eso daba afirmativa a la pregunta de Viktor.

Me limité a sonreír mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo para abrazarle. –Sabes que puedes ir a visitarme todas las veces que quieras, también sabes que no podré vivir sin tu amistad, Viktor… así que más te vale que siempre me respondas los mails, y mantengas tu celular encendido para llamarte siempre-

Me separó un poco de su cuerpo para observarme como la primera vez cuando nos conocimos. Noté entonces que me miraba de manera extraña, había un brillo en sus ojos y en su morena piel se podía distinguir un leve sonrojo.

-No quiero que te vallas sin antes enterarte de algo, Herms –me dijo serio.

-Pero si no hay secretos entre nosotros Viktor, lo que tú sabes yo lo sé-

-De mi parte sí -dijo con la voz más ronca de lo normal y quitó el contacto visual que teníamos hasta ese entonces. Me separé completamente de él y me crucé de brazos, esperando una respuesta lógica a sus palabras-. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Viktor, te lo he dicho muchas veces- le dije busando su mirada nuevamente.

-Pero no solamente te amo como amiga Herms, te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer. Ya no te veo como una amiga, quiero que seas mucho más en mi vida-

El silencio tan molesto volvió a la habitación. Mamá me lo había advertido, no sé como las madres se dan cuenta de esto y una no... _"Viktor siente algo por ti, lo noto cuando te mira… Viktor te pedirá que seas su novia y yo no me opondré, hacen linda pareja juntos…"_ -¿Desde cuándo? –fue lo único que atiné a preguntar.

Me proporcionó más silencio. No sé que tan difícil sea confesarle a alguien tus sentimientos, jamás me he confesado con alguien, porque jamás me ha gustado alguien del modo en que Viktor me lo plantea ahora. –Viktor, respóndeme por favor –no quise sonar autoritaria, pero al parecer el lo sintió así, volvió a mirarme a la cara, con una mirada que no pude entenderle en un principio-

-Des… desde… hace tres años…-

-¡Tres años ocultándolo Viktor! –grité de sorprendida, ¿Cómo pudo mantenerlo tanto tiempo en secreto?-. Lo siento, no quería gritar es la sorpresa no sé…

-Dame una oportunidad Herms, sabes que soy un buen tipo, jamás te faltará algo, a pesar de que ahora nos vamos a separar, pero trabajaré duro para poder estudiar en la universidad que tú ingresarás el próximo año, permíteme por favor entrar en tu corazón de otra forma que no sea siendo amigo tuyo-

Me partía el corazón verle rogar de esa manera. Nunca lo había echo y podría decir con precisión que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero por el mismo cariño que le tengo, no le podía dar falsas ilusiones, yo le amo, pero como amigo: y así será siempre.

Es tan grande nuestra amistad, nuestra manera de conocernos que se limitó a sonreír y a abrazarme nuevamente. –Prométeme que seré el primero en saber cuando sientas ese amor que no me darás a mí a otro-

-Si me prometes que seguiremos siendo tan buenos amigos como siempre, y que encontrarás a la persona que realmente valore ese amor que yo no puedo corresponder-

-Es un trato, Herms-

* * *

[*]

* * *

Perdí doce horas de mi vida. Dejé mi caluroso pueblo a eso de las doce del mediodía, y llegué a esta enorme ciudad, llena de bichos por sus frondosos y excesivos árboles a las doce de la noche. Mi madre debe de estar más cansada que yo. Mi persona lo único que hacia esa suspirar y recordar la cara de Viktor. Sé que se tomó pésimo mi no correspondencia, pero como es un caballero no dijo más nada que esa promesa. Pensé durante todo el viaje en las maneras de cómo seguir acercándome a él y no perder el contacto, sin querer levantarle falsas esperanzas. En cambio mi madre, se mantuvo las doce horas al volante, paramos solamente a comprar algo para almorzar en el camino cuando llenó el tanque con bencina, y luego cuando mi vejiga no aguantaba más.

No pude ver el camino que tomó para llegar hasta nuestra casa. Me dormí cuando comencé a vislumbrar el camino apestado de los árboles, faltando una hora más o menos para llegar y me despertó el no sentir más el motor del automóvil.

-Bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar –mi madre se volteó para mirar mi expresión, mientras me deshacía del cinturón de seguridad al igual que ella. Ambas nos quedamos quietas en nuestros asientos. Aún no había mirado a mi alrededor, tenía la vista perdida en el pino que aromatiza el vehículo-. Vamos, Herms.

Detuve el contacto vidual con mi objeto de interés, y decidí conocer lo que sería de ahora en adelante, mi nueva casa.

-Es mucho más grande que nuestra antigua casa mamá –fue lo que le dije cuando vislumbré mi nuevo hogar. También es de dos pisos, es de concreto con madera, tiene un enorme ventanal al lado derecho, que de seguro brindaría una espectacular vista al frente si no fuera por el manso árbol que cubre la mitad de éste, una puerta con vidrios pequeños al lado izquierdo de color caoba, dos ventanas en la segunda planta, con marcos marrones… mamá buscó una casa lo más similar a nuestro antiguo hogar. Si que es mucho más grande, pero las características físicas son muy similares-. Se parece a nuestra antigua…

-Entremos, de seguro que ya están los muebles instalados –me interrumpió.

Es cálida. Están todas nuestras cosas de la misma manera a como lo estaban la semana pasada a doce horas de distancia. Tiene hasta ese olor único que cada hogar desprende inconscientemente. Tiene el mismo.

-¿Te gusta? –me preguntó.

-Sí, me gusta mucho mamá, gracias por todo-

-Tienes baño para ti sola, por fin –me lo dijo como una gran hazaña-. Es tarde, deberías de subir a tu habitación, es la que está a mano derecha. Duerme todo lo que quieras, el martes puedes comenzar el liceo, no pensé que llegaríamos tan tarde, ya estamos en la amanecida del lunes.

-No, quiero ir mañana mismo. No quiero perder clases, ya me perdí parte de la primera semana de clases, y ya estamos a mitad de marzo, no quiero faltar a mi primer día en mi nuevo liceo-

-Herms, tienes diez meses más de clases, un día que faltes no te hará mal-

-Estoy bien mamá, tomaré un baño y me iré a dormir. Será más fácil acostumbrarme si comienzo de inmediato-

-Tan testaruda… -le escuché decirme, mientras se dirigía a ver el resto de la casa, se me había pasado un dato desapercibido completamente.

-¿Mamá? –dije siguiéndole hasta la cocina.

-Dime Herms-

-¿Cómo se llama el liceo dónde me matriculaste?-

-Hogwarts-

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** casi a tres semanas de no actualizar, pero no porque no quisiera. La universidad me consumió completamente la semana pasada, pero ya no molestará hasta marzo del próximo año. No había escrito este capítulo, y fue completamente distinto a como me lo imaginé en una primera instancia. Hermione comenzó muy densa, y es porque así me sentía cuando lo comencé a escribir, pero ya después le fui bajándole sus humos (aunque yo los tenga por las nubes aún xD)

Así que por fin apareció jajaja y con mejor amigo y sin padre. Espero sus opiniones, de verdad, me es de extrema importancia saber que les parece la historia, porque si no va para ningún lado la dejaré de escribir, y eso lo percibo no recibiendo rew. Basta un "síguelo" para saber que hay gente leyéndola ^^

Como siempre, el **vocabulario**

**NEM:** abreviación de Notas de Enseñanza Media. Es el promedio de calificaciones de cada año de enseñanza media (1ero, 2do, 3ero 4to medio) ese promedio, te da un puntaje, el cual te servirá de cierta forma para entrar a la universidad.

**Cholo:** le dicen de esta manera despectiva a la gente que tiene un color de piel algo oscuro.

**Pechonalidad:** cuando una mujer tiene bastante busto.

* * *

Y eso queso, espero sus comentarios y qué es lo que esperan que ocurrirá el próximo capitulo. Si va bien con la recaudación de rew, lo puedo subir el sábado 12 ^^


	8. Castigo

**Capítulo VIII**

**

* * *

**

**Ron Weasley**

**

* * *

**

**Castigo.**

**

* * *

**

-¡Ronald Billius Weasley podrías hacer el favor de levantarte! –mi madre comenzaba con el ritual de todas las mañanas que acudía al colegio: gritarme desaforadamente. Me pregunto ¿Cuál es su problema, si el colegio me queda a menos de diez minutos caminando?-. Harry ya está aquí y se irá con tu hermana y sin ti-

-…Como si a Harry no le gustara irse solo con mi hermanita… -decía dándome la media vuelta agarrando la almohada.

-¡Ron, no te daré desayuno si no apareces en un minuto en el comedor! –Creo que hoy sí hice enfadar a mi madre. Ni modo, una ducha muy rápida y bajo. En la vida me perdería algo preparado por mi madre.

-Sencillamente, no sé como te duchas y vistes en tan poco tiempo. Buenos días, Ron –Mi amigo Harry me saludaba cordialmente, ya estaba debajo de la puerta con mi hermana del gancho.

-El colmo Ronald que tenga que amenazarte con quedarte sin desayuno-

-Yo igual te quiero, mami-

-Que tierno el momento, quédense quietecitos, iré por la cámara fotográfica y les tomaré una foto –decía riéndose Ginny, al ver como mamá se acercaba a mí y me revoloteaba el cabello-. Un lindo recuerdo para el día de hoy-

-¡Ya es tarde, partieron al liceo! Ron, llévate esa manzana sino retrasarás a tu hermana y a Harry- ¡No olviden sus paraguas, hoy se anunció una pequeña llovizna!-

Con la boca llena me despedí de mi madre, tomé mi paraguas y partimos rumbo al colegio, casi corriendo.

Llegamos al momento en que el timbre ya anunciaba la entrada a la sala de clases. Si no corremos de aquí hasta nuestro salón con Harry, nuestra profesora Minerva nos dejará afuera, comenzamos el lunes con su clase, Lenguaje y comunicación.

-¡Nos vemos en el recreo, Ginny! –Gritó Harry mientras le empujaba para que apurábamos el paso-. Esto pasa por tu culpa Ron, no me apresures ahora-

-Ya tuviste el tiempo suficiente con mi hermana en la mañana, no te comportes como una lapa, Harry-

Cuando íbamos llegando al tercer piso vimos a nuestros compañeros que se encontraban fuera de la sala de clases. Algo extraño. Nuestra profesora jefe es realmente puntual, no le gusta perder ningún minuto de su clase, sobretodo cuando es su especialidad. Me habría apuntado para hacer el electivo humanista, la profesora Minerva es genial, pero arquitectura es mi sueño, así que mi decisión final fue el físico, junto con Harry.

-¿Y la profe? –Preguntó Harry con algunos jadeos por la olímpica corrida.

-No sabemos por qué no sube, la vimos ir camino a la sala de profesores, así que si vino –respondió Neville.

-¿Y Draco? –Era extraño no verlo, él como buen humanista idolatra las clases de nuestra profesora, sean comunes como ésta y especiales, como en el electivo-. Se fue temprano el sábado- dije.

-Me llamó en la mañana, su hijo amaneció medio gangoso, puede que se resfríe, así que lo llevó a control, dijo que se aparecería a clases en la tarde si todo está bien –respondió Neville.

-¡Ahí viene la profe! –gritaba Pansy, corriendo con Cho al salón.

No corrimos, pero si entramos rápidamente, no le gusta que estemos a fuera de nuestra sala. Nos acomodamos en nuestros puestos, esperando que entrara nuestra profesora, cosa que aún no concretaba parecía que conversaba con alguien a afuera.

Apareció fugazmente dejando sus libros, guías (adora darnos guías de trabajo), su cartera y sombrero, dirigiéndose a nosotros una vez desocupada.

-Buenos días mis queridos alumnos y alumnas, tomen asiento por favor-

Obedecimos, y esperamos sus indicaciones.

-Bien saben ustedes la partida de una de sus compañeras, Lavender Brown –hizo una pausa, ya que Pansy dio un respingo y Cho le consolaba dándole palmadas en su espalda-. Debo de comentarles, que tendrán de ahora en adelante una nueva compañera y espero que sea pronto su amiga, así como ya han acogido a Cho Chang –Miró hacia la puerta, de seguro aquella persona ya estaba esperando a conocernos desde el exterior, y por eso la profesora se tardó tanto en llegar-. Pasa querida –dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

Y ahí apareció… algo alborotada, pero estaba ahí, delante de mí.

Sus ojos caoba trataban de hacerse una vista global de las 44 personas que mirábamos atentamente su llegada. Estaba al centro del salón acaparando más atención que la misma profesora. Alta, con una silueta hermosa, muestra sus atributos, porque la falda apenas le cubre sus piernas esbeltas, sus medias muy desordenadas al igual que su alborotado cabello del mismo tono que sus ojos. No pensé que conocería a alguien con el cabello más desordenado que Harry Potter, y versión mujer. Pero lo que me sorprende, es que aún así, es hermosa. Su piel no está manchada de pecas como la mía, ahora tiene un leve rubor en sus mejillas de seguro que es por la atención que le estamos dando ahora. Su corbata no está debajo del cuello, sino mucho más holgada, tiene un botón de su camisera abierto.

-Ron ¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntaba Harry golpeándome el hombro.

-¿Qué?-

-Que ¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálido.

Realmente no sé que me pasa, que me está pasando, pero siento que me cuesta respirar.

-Estoy bien –Le dije a mi amigo.

-Mi nombre… -Ella comenzó a hablar, tiene una linda voz, de seguro que está nerviosa, comienza a tartamudear-. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tengo 17 años y vengo de la segunda región-. Parece que ya no está tan nerviosa, empieza a nacer una sonrisa en sus labios- He estudiado toda mi vida en el colegio Durmstrang, y me siento orgullosa por todas las cosas que he aprendido en este liceo, además, los últimos tres años he sido la presidenta de mi salón y la que ha tenido las mejores calificaciones. Pertenecía al electivo Humanista y espero seguirlo aquí. Deseo ser una abogada para poder defender a toda persona indefensa y hacer justicia con la razón –Nos miró a todos, mucho más segura que hace unos momentos atrás, me da la impresión que nos quiere causar miedo, bueno, a Neville parece que sí, Pansy y Cho la comienzan a mirar despectivamente-. Y si se necesita la fuerza para lograr un bien común, también estoy dispuesta. Espero que seamos buenos compañeros y compañeras.

-Bonita presentación, señorita Granger, pero le pido por favor que se acomode la corbata y la camisera por favor, dentro de su diminuta falda –La profesora le entregaba una hoja, de seguro el horario de nuestras clases y de su electivo-. Hum… por el momento, siéntese en el puesto del señor Malfoy-

Ella le miró algo confundida, es obvio que no sepa de quién se le esté hablando. Harry se adelantó.

-Aquí, Granger, detrás de mi y bienvenida, soy Harry Potter-

-Dime Hermione, Potter, gracias por la bienvenida-

-Dime Harry –Le contestó con una sonrisa-. Te presento a mis amigos, con quien compartes banco, se llama Neville-

-Hola Neville, mucho gusto –le dijo dándole la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Hermione, espero que te sientas a gusto en el curso –le respondía.

-Quien se sienta junto a Neville es Draco Malfoy, puede que hoy venga a las clases de la tarde, al igual que tú, es del electivo humanista –Le informaba Harry-. Y quien está a mi lado, es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, su nombre es Ron Weasley, y él ha sido siempre el mejor promedio de la clase, y presidente de ésta también y del club de ajedrez-

-¿Así? –Dijo ella dándome la mano en señal de respeto, mirando mi rostro con su mirada que no podía leer en ese instante-. Veamos si las cosas siguen como están, Ron, me encanta competir-

Terminó de decir esa frase apretándome la mano fuertemente. Inconscientemente, creo que me está retando a una pelea de aquí a diciembre, claramente no me ganará.

-Creo que te intimida Hermione Ron, ¡Tienes rojas tus orejas! –se reía Neville.

Ella solo se limitó a reír y sacar un cuaderno de su bolso.

Mientras la profesora organizaba sus papeles, varios de mis amigos y compañeros se acercaron a la recién llegada para saludarle, noté a Cho algo enfada, ella no recibió el mismo recibimiento de Harry, así que solo se limitaba a buchar desde su asiento junto con Pansy.

-Vuelvan a sus puesto, entregaré una guía de figuras literarias y quiero que analicen este poema. Trabajen en grupos de cuatro personas. Quien termine primero obtendrá unas décimas para el primer examen –La profe comenzaba a entregar las guías a los grupos que comenzaban a formarse.

-¿Trabajamos los cuatro? –preguntó Neville.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? –Decía Harry mientras se volteaba para quedar de frente con Hermione y Neville.

Ella miró hacia abajo y sacó su teléfono celular, parece que le llegó un mensaje, le sonrió al aparato y con sus dedos tecleaba con rapidez ¿Un mensaje de texto? Que desubicada ¿No sabe a caso que tiene que mantener esos aparatos apagados durante las clases?

-¿Trabajarán los cuatro? –Me sacó de mis pensamientos la profesora, quien me entregaba la guía-. Espero buenos resultados, es un grupo bastante fuerte, ánimo –os alentaba.

A Hermione le brillaron los ojos cuando vio la hoja, a Draco también le notaba esa característica, pero no sé si porque él es hombre no lo demuestra mucho o Hermione es un poco más apasionada que él.

-Manos a la obra entonces –Nos dijo Harry, comenzaba a anotar cosas en su cuaderno, Neville también, Hermione, Hermione leía y leía la hoja una y otra vez.

El trabajo es sencillo, una guía que tiene alrededor de cuarenta figuras literarias, al final de ésta hay un poema, hay que analizarlo, encontrarle el máximo de figuras literarias posibles.

-Bien –Dijo la única chica del grupo-. Me encargaré del estrato semántico, ustedes pueden hacer los otros dos por mientras, no olviden mencionar la _teoría de Jakobson_* en los ejercicios-

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Neville, esperé a que respondiera, ¿¡De qué hablaba esta chica!?

-Ron, ¿Le podrías decir a Neville la respuesta, ya estoy trabajando y si pierdo la concentración no podré encontrar todas las figuras correspondientes? –Ni siquiera me miró a los ojos, escribía cosas mientras me daba órdenes.

Se creó nuestro propio silencio grupal. Harry me miraba, miraba a Neville que nos miraba a ambos y ella no se inmutaba, seguía escribiendo.

-¿No lo sabes? –Dijo esto y levantó su rostro, conformó con sus labios nuevamente aquella sonrisa de suficiencia y se volteó a Neville-. Neville, al analizar las figuras literarias, se pueden tener en cuenta diversos estratos, los principales son el fónico, que ve los de los sonidos principalmente, luego el gramatical que se preocupa del orden de la escritura y el semántico, que está netamente relacionado con el sentido que nos da cada figura literaria para alguna palabra en específico. Pero todo esto está basado en un principio, el cual está escrito en la Teoría de Jakobson: _La selección se produce sobre la base de la equivalencia, la semejanza y la desemejanza, la sinonimia y la antonimia, mientras que la combinación, la construcción de la secuencia, se basa en la contigüidad. _

_La función poética proyecta el principio de la equivalencia del eje de selección al eje de combinación. La equivalencia pasa a ser un recurso constitutivo de la secuencia. –_Hizo una pausa en su eufórico discurso al notar la cara de asombro de Neville y por parte de Harry, yo no diré que estaba sorprendido, tengo mi orgullo-. ¿Algunos de ustedes me sigue, verdad?

-Eso es materia de electivo, por eso que tu lo sabes –dije para defendernos.

-Jajaja, ¿No lo sabes, que pasó, sabelotodo? –se burlaba de mí.

-¿Con que cara me dices sabelotodo si…? –Pero no me dejó continuar.

-Harry y Neville acérquense y miren mi cuaderno –Mis traicioneros amigos no hicieron objeción alguna y comenzaron a ver lo que ella escribía-. Los estratos están ligados a la función Poética, eso lo saben ¿No?-

Ambos asintieron.

-Bien, les mostraré como se cumple la Teoría de Jakobson en este poema, voy a buscar una metáfora... a ver… ¡Ésta! –exclamaba feliz-. _"__A las primeras luces ya se ha puesto en camino__" _donde se tiene el elemento metaforizante "amanecer" que está oculto, por el elemento metaforizado "primeras luces". Haciendo esta explicación, explicamos la teoría de Jakobson. No es tan difícil ¿Cierto? –decía feliz.

-Con un ejemplo es mucho más fácil de entender, ¿O no Ron? -¡Harry me preguntaba si aprendí o no! ¿Se está burlando o qué?-. ¿Ron?

Le dediquen una mirada lo bastante tétrica para que dejara de preguntarme. Captó la idea y comenzó a trabajar.

En mi vida alguien me había humillado de ese modo, es obvio que ella sepa esas cosas, ¡Es humanista! Ya la quiero ver en la clase con Snape, a ver que tal le va… aunque –comenzaba a cuestionarme- Draco es Humanista y adora matemáticas y no le va mal, al contrario, le va muy bien ¿Si ella tiene ese don?

Una duda de Neville me sacó de mis alucinaciones.

-Hermione, entonces este verso "_El lobo fabuloso de blanqueados dientes_" ¿Hay hipérbaton y epíteto? –preguntaba, ¡bah! Como si yo no estuviera aquí-

-Sí, además de tener parte de la Alegoría de este poema-

-¿Cuál es la alegoría?-

-El lobo, él en realidad no es un animal, sino que es un hombre, un violador. Y la caperucita no es una niña, sino una mujer que ha sido violada y asesinada-

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? –Me exalté, ya escuche suficiente de su boca, pero esto realmente me superó.

La profesora McGonagall me miró algo sorprendida, bajé los hombros y la cabeza, pidiéndole disculpas por mis gritos. -¿Por qué dices tal estupidez?-

-No es ninguna estupidez, de eso se trata el poema _Caperucita Roja de Gabriela Mistral_, Ron -me dijo cortante, volviendo a escribir.

-¡No puede ser, estás loca de remate!-

-Ron Weasley ¿Se podría saber a quien trata de loca con esos gritos? –La profesora ya no pasó desapercibido mi asombro-. Estoy esperando.

Pero ella se adelantó.

-Me trata de loca porque digo que en el poema que nos dio a analizar se describe como un hombre violó y asesinó a una mujer-

Me sentí bien porque no era el único asombrado, Pansy y Cho se abanicaban y los demás se reían de mi rostro sonrojado.

-¿Enserio lo descubrió, señorita Granger? –Para mi sorpresa y para los demás, la profesora le estaba dando el favor a aquella chica-. Pensé que no lo harían, le tenía fe al joven Malfoy, pero no asistió a clases. Bien echo, su grupo tiene 5 décimas extras para el próximo examen-

-Muchas gracias –dijo mientras tomaba su lapicera y seguía escribiendo.

-Yo no quiero tus malditas décimas… -Mi comentario no iba para la profesora, sino para Hermione, pero creo que ella pensó lo contrario.

-Nunca le había escuchado maldecir señor Weasley, de verdad que me sorprende su actitud, tendrá cinco décimas menos y además, una visita con Filch-

-¿Qué me está enviando a inspectoría, profesora? –Esto si que no lo puedo creer, nunca me han castigado… ¡NUNCA!-

-Entendió el mensaje, así que salga del salón de clases-

Más rojo que el tono de mi cabello, mi rostro le brindó una última vista al de la castaña, que parecía de lo mas normal, me ignoraba de una manera increíble, por culpa de ella estoy castigado, ¡expulsado de una clase!

Me disponía a irme de la sala, estaba tomando mis cosas, cuando el timbre sonó. La clase había concluido.

-Salvado por el timbre, señor Weasley, pero de ahora en adelante tendré más cuidado con usted –diciendo esto, la profesor se despidió de todos y se marchó del salón.

-Valla Ron, menudo susto que te dio la profe –Neville se reía por lo bajo, ¿Por qué a todos les causa gracia?

-¿Quieres estar en el recreo con nosotros, Hermione? –No puedo creer la oración que acaba de salir de la boca de Harry-. Mi novia y la novia de Neville están en tercero medio y también son humanistas-.

-Buena idea –apuntaba Neville.

-¿Están locos? Esta chica hace que por poco, me expulsen de la sala de clases, y ¿ustedes la invitan a nuestro grupo? –En ese momento no pensé lo que dije, sonó algo duro, porque Harry me respondió con una mirada de desaprobación y Neville se limitó a mover los hombros.

-No se preocupen chicos, muchas gracias por la invitación, pero planeaba ir a la biblioteca, ya saben, a saciar mis conocimientos, nos vemos después de la clase del electivo –tomó sus cosas rápidamente, sin mirarnos a la cara-. No es mi culpa Weasley que no te sepas controlar, tampoco que no sepas cosas que yo sí sé –Eso sí me lo dijo mirando a la cara, con una expresión de enfado que me provocó escalofríos.

Ella se fue del salón lo más rápido posible.

-No fue muy de caballeros tratarla así Ron-

-Harry, la defiendes a ella, la acabamos de conocer ¡A mi me conoces desde hace años!-

-Claro que lo sé, y salgo con tu hermana, paso la mayoría del tiempo en tu casa, y por lo mismo sé, que te comportaste como un estúpido-

-Chicos no peleen ¿Por qué no bajamos? Las chicas se preocupan si no nos ven-

-No estoy peleando Neville –Le dije saliendo de la sala de clases.

Ninguno de los tres habló durante el trayecto y si me hubieran dicho algo, lo más probable es que no les hubiera respondido.

-¿Qué les sucede? Algo me dice que no están bien –Luna abrazaba a su novio y le hacía espacio debajo de la sombra del árbol para que éste se sentara.

-Ron trató mal a nuestra compañera nueva, Harry la defendió y por eso están algo peleados –Neville le contaba a las chicas las cosas de manera de que quedara yo como el presunto criminal.

-¡Bien echo Ron! sabes que me carga esa Cho… -Mi hermana hablaba, pero Harry le interrumpió.

-No se trata de Cho amor, sino de otra nueva compañera, su nombre es Hermione Granger –Harry se sentó del mismo modo que Neville y comenzó a relatarles lo ocurrido-. Hermione es una chica inteligente, trabajó con nosotros porque Draco no vino, fue la única que percató la idea en un poema que nos dio McGonagall, por lo que nos felicitó y dio décimas extras para el próximo examen… pero ahí Ron maldijo, la profe pensó que era para ella la maldición y lo castigó…-

-¡POR MERLÍN RON, TE HAN CASTIGADO! –Ahora entiendo por qué me llamaron la atención, mi hermana gritó tan fuerte e igual a como de seguro, yo lo hice en clases.

-Déjame seguir Ginny –Le decía mi amigo- Cuando Ron se disponía a salir de la sala, el timbre sonó, así que la profe le dijo que estaría vigilándolo-

-Como Hermione es simpática y es humanista quisimos invitarla aquí, para que les conociera, se acaba de mudar del norte, así que no conoce a nadie, pero Ron se quejó y prácticamente le dijo que no con multitud de gritos. Hermione nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, iba a la biblioteca y se fue, sin no antes decirle a Ron que era un sabelotodo creído –terminaba Neville.

-¡Ella no dijo eso! Me trató de un descontrolado y ser inferior a ella –Me quejé.

-Esa chica debe de tener un carácter similar al de Ron, por eso que se comporta así con él, sería bueno conocerla, ¿Cierto Luna? –Mi hermana hacía caso omiso a mis comentarios- ¿Te preocupa ser desplazado Ron?-

-Claro que no, ya veremos cuando nos toque clases con Snape –dije.

-Será divertido ver a Ron frustrado –Comentaba Luna con su novio.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes hoy? –definitivamente, están confabulando conmigo-

-Tan paranoico Ron, acompáñame a buscar a esa tal Hermione y le pides disculpas, de paso, Luna y yo le conocemos –No me dio tiempo a pensar, ella me agarró de la mano y salimos con la rubia con paso rápido a la biblioteca.

El timbre sonó nuevamente.

-Dices que todos están confabulando contigo, pero mira nada más, nuevamente el timbre te ha salvado hermanito –Ginny me propinó una sonrisa torcida-. Vamos Luna, ahora sí que nosotras debemos correr, me muero por tener clases con McGonagall-

Y dejándome a medio camino, ambas se fueron a la sala del electivo, yo fui por mis cosas a donde mis amigos, claramente no iba a permanecer disgustado con Harry por mucho tiempo, ambos somos buenos amigos, y mucho menos si la razón es una chica que apenas conozco.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al salón de clases recordé como analice a Hermione cuando entró a al sala de clases y me di cuenta que la había encontrado hermosa. No pude no ruborizarme, una imagen mental de ella apareció en mi cabeza y me acompañó durante el resto de la hora.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ya se conocen y ya tuvieron su primera pelea jajaja xD. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios ^^. Debo decir que este capítulo no terminaba aquí, pero decidí cortarlo, porque tengo que poner otro pedacito el cual lo narrará Ginny, para después, seguir con Ron .

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

**Profe**: aquí en Chile somos flojos y a los profesores le decimos profe, en algunos casos cuando las maestras son mujeres, le decimos señorita o "seño".

**Teoría de Jakobson:** jajajaja, fue mi tormento hace unos cuantos meses atrás en la universidad, y bueno, ahora la encuentro fácil. No daré explicaciones para que no se aburran xD, no es una materia que se pase en un colegio o liceo, pero como todos sabemos Herms es una sabelotodo insufrible, rebelde en este fic, pero no pierde su esencia XD. Al igual que el poema este de Gabriela Mistral, Caperucita Roja. Pocos en la universidad nos dimos cuenta del significado real del poema, anímense a leerlo, es genial xD La parte donde explica la teoría fue textual de un libro llamado "Lingüística y Poética"

* * *

Agradezco nuevamente todos sus comentarios, espero subir el próximo sábado la continuación ^^


	9. Nuevos Amigos

**Ginny Weasley**

**Capítulo IX**

**

* * *

**

**Nuevos Amigos**

* * *

-¡Mierda Luna! La seño ya está en la puerta ¡Corramos!

Yo soy capitana del equipo de fútbol femenino del colegio, me manejo corriendo y pasando obstáculos, peor Luna es tan despistada que se puede tropezar con sus mismos pies y darse cuenta recién cuando está en el suelo.

Aligeré mis pasos para poder ir a la par con mi amiga, ya llegábamos tarde, mejor que lo hiciéramos con dignidad.

-Señorita Lovegood y señorita Weasley –Nos dijo la profesora cuando ya se disponía a cerrar la puerta del salón de lengua castellana perfectamente decorado y arreglado por la docente para las clases electivas de su ciencia-. Veo que llegan atrasadas.

-Estábamos en la biblioteca… cuando el timbre sonó… tratamos de correr… para llegar a tiempo –Decía cortadamente por el cansancio Luna.

-Hablando de biblioteca, y ya que llegaron tarde, les pediré un favor –dijo sonrientemente-. Hablen con la señora Prince, díganle si ella es tan amable de facilitarme estos libros que están escritos en esta nota-. Le pasaba a Luna un listado de alrededor diez obras, obras de todos los tiempos, leí por ahí a Romeo y Julieta-. Comenzaremos de inmediato con los trabajos de tiempo completo. Vallan juntas, los libros son pesados, y traten de no tardar.

Nos dedicó una sonrisa y entró al aula de clases, con Luna suspiramos agradecidas.

-Bien, marchemos a la biblioteca nuevamente, puede que nos encontremos con Granger-

-Pero si es una sabelotodo, al igual que tu hermano ¿No crees que estará en el electivo igualmente?

-Sí, tienes razón… ¡Con las ganas que tenía de conocerla! –Dije con entusiasmo. Había algo en ese carácter que describieron Neville y Harry que me hizo sentir ya, un cariño especial-. Solo espero que no sea como Cho.

-No creo que sea como ella, sino, los chicos no le hubieran invitado a nuestro lugar de encuentro. Suena egoísta, pero es la verdad.

Cambiamos el tema de conversación con mi amiga, haciendo el camino de regreso a la biblioteca mucho más ameno. Al llegar al sitio favorito de la profesora McGonagall –después de su aula de electivos- nos dispusimos a buscar a la señora Prince, la bibliotecaria.

Hogwarts tiene demasiados encantos y debo de reconocer que la biblioteca es uno de ellos. No sé realmente cuántos y de qué tiempo albergará tantos libros. Sus texturas tienen un olor del plástico nuevo, como también, al recuerdo, a la delicadeza en que se han transformado las hojas que contienen información, historias, vivencias. Cuenta en toda su pared central, que da a uno de los jardines de Hogwarts con seis ventanales. Todo ellos son custodiados por unas cortinas gruesas de tono burdeo, a juego con el color de las paredes que son de un tono ocre. Los estantes son de cacao, barnizados supongo, porque brillan inmediatamente con el contacto del sol al entrar por aquellos seis sectores de luz.

-¿Señoritas? –La señora Prince aparece de la nada, cargada con unos cuantos libros, dejándolos en su escritorio.

-Buenos días, la profesora McGonagall nos ha pedido por favor, si usted le puede facilitar estos libros –Luna le pasó la hojita a la bibliotecaria.

-Son demasiados, pero todos están en la misma sección de novelas –hizo una pausa señalándonos el lugar al que debíamos de ir, se encontraba cerca de las mesas de estudio, la cuales estaban escasamente ocupadas a estas horas de la mañana-. Ahora jovencitas no les puedo pasar personalmente los libros, tengo que hacerle la ficha a la ruma que tengo en mi escritorio –se disculpaba-, ¿Podrían buscarlo ustedes? Luego les escribo el dato de devolución –nos pedía con amabilidad.

-No hay problema señorita Prince, vamos Luna-

Nos dirigimos al sector señalado y comenzamos a buscar todos los títulos anotados en aquel papel, nos dividimos los nombres para hacer el pedido más rápido, pero unos susurros comenzaron a distraerme.

_-Por favor, contéstame, no sabes lo mucho que necesito escuchar tu voz_ –Los susurros eran realmente melancólicos la voz de aquella chica sonaba apagada, triste-. _Encuentro tan extraño todo esto, no sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a abrazarte y sentirme protegida en tu regazo. Llámame por favor cuando escuches el mensaje, te quiero, Viktor_-

-¿Qué haces, Ginny? –Luna me sacaba de mi estado de espía.

-Escuchaba a una chica hablar muy tristemente por celular –dije apagada.

-No hay que meterse en lugares o cosas Ginny, vamos, nos falta un solo libro y con eso terminamos-

Miré la lista, efectivamente, Romeo y Julieta, la edición de 1910, traída exclusivamente de no sé que parte importante del mundo era la solicitada por la profesora, y como todo no es fácil, se encontraba unas cuantas filas arriba de los demás libros a una altura razonable para mi hermano. No para mí o Luna.

Luna daba saltito para agarrar con la punta de sus dedos aunque fuese, la base del pesado libro, pero ni siquiera llegaba a tocar parte de la madera cacao que sostenía aquel titular. Vi que miró alrededor, tratando de bsucar a algún compañero o chico que fuese un poco más alto que nosotras, pero no había nadie en ese momento que nos sirviera para nuestro propósito.

Traté de hacer lo mismo que Luna, pero ni modo, soy ágil en los deportes, porque mi estatura me permite moverme entre las demás jugadoras, pero en cosas de altura, no soy muy buena.

Supongo que metimos algo de bulla, porque entre mis saltitos, noté una mano que se alzaba delante de mis ojos, y con algo de dificultad, tomaba el libro de las desdichas.

Era una muchacha más alta que yo, con el cabello enmarañado, los ojos a juego con su cabello, que era del color de los estantes de libros, con su uniforme algo desordenado, pero aún así, se veía linda.

Nos dio una sonrisa a Luna y a mí y nos pasó el libro.

-Gracias –dije mientras ella posaba en mis manos el libro. Sus manos eran suaves y cálidas, en ningún momento, dejó de sonreír. Fue ahí que noté que colgaba de su cuello un celular que tenía en la pantalla casi invisiblemente las frases _"mensaje de voz enviado"_ mi rostro se descompuso, su voz sonaba idéntica a la voz de los susurros que había escuchado hacía tan solo unos instantes atrás.

-¿Te pasa algo? –me preguntó Luna, notando mi rápido cambio de estado.

-No, estoy bien –dije volviendo a sonreír.

-¿Encontraron todos los libros chicas? –La señora Prince llegaba a nosotras con la disposición de anotar los libros que saldrían de aquel sitio.

-Sí –respondimos ambas.

La bibliotecaria hizo su trabajo anotando los títulos y luego nos dejó en libertad de llevárnoslo.

-¿Quieren que les ayude a cargar algunos? –nos dijo la chica de cabello enmarañado.

-¡Gracias! –dijo Luna, pasándole inmediatamente un tercio de los libros que cargaba-. Son grandes y pesan mucho, y la sala queda bien lejos-

En el trayecto yo hablaba con Luna, sin dejar de poner atención en todas las cosas que hacía nuestra compañera de viaje, observaba todo con mucha meticulosidad, como si tratase de grabarse cada centímetro de tierra, las texturas de los árboles y los caminos. Ves que me pillaba mirándola, me daba una sonrisa sincera.

Golpeé la puerta del salón, la profesora ya se encontraba sin su chaleca, tenía sus manos sucias con el plumón de la pizarra y se notaba a lo lejos éste rayado con muchísimas frases y textos.

-Muchísímas gracias chicas –nos decía abriéndonos mucho más la puerta-. ¿Tú también, Granger? –preguntó azorada.

Luna y yo nos miramos, tuvimos que haberlo pensado en cuanto la vimos, Hogwarts tiene tan solo un curso por nivel, por lo que la mayoría se conoce, y ella no aparentaba ser una alumna inferior en edad a Luna y a mí. Además estaba en la biblioteca, y si le sumaba la conversación melancólica que había oído, debía de haber sido porque extraña su hogar, y por el bruto recibimiento de mi hermano, ni modo.

-Sí… -Pronunció tímidamente-. Estaba en la biblioteca y bueno, ayudé a las chicas ya que venían muy cargadas.

-¿No deberías de estar en clases? si mi razonamiento no está fallido, deberías de estar en Historia electivo-

-Sí… -Esta vez miró al suelo-. Aún no me ubico muy bien en el colegio, es bastante grande y cuando fue la hora de buscar la sala, no la encontré y antes de llegar atrasada, preferí ir a la biblioteca a repasar mi horario para no tener nuevamente problemas.

Miro a la profesora con un rubor en sus mejillas, a Luna y a mí nos dio gracia.

-Por ser nueva y haber acertado en el poema que os di en la clase de hoy, no diré nada, pero trata de no saltarte clases-

-Sí profesora-

-Si quieres, nosotras te podemos mostrar el colegio y así te acostumbras a él –dijo animadamente Luna. Yo asentí casi frenéticamente.

-Muchísimas gracias, aún no nos presentamos como se debe. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy estudiante de cuarto año –nos tendió la mano y nos besó a cada una en la mejilla.

-Yo soy Luna Lovegood, voy en tercero medio, soy humanista al igual que tú –dijo alegremente.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy humanista? –preguntó.

-Porque su novio, mi novio y hermano son tus compañeros de clases –noté como era ella ahora la que cambiaba su rostro-. Yo me llamo Ginny Weasley.

Ella dio un suspiro, pero repuso la sonrisa que se le había ido hacía unos segundos atrás producto de la sorpresa-. Se me hacía conocida tus facciones Ginny, pero creo que no las había asimilado.

-Señoritas… -McGonagall nos hizo darnos cuenta que llevábamos conversando a las afueras del salón de clase, así que entró, esperando que hiciésemos lo mismo.

-¡Júntate con nosotras en el recreo! –Le alcanzó a gritar Luna-. En el árbol más grande, en el otro jardín, te estaremos esperando-

-Espero que vallas –le dije con todas las ansias de mi corazón, mientras ella cerraba la puerta del salón de clases con la misma sonrisa.

Pero no llegó.

Comenzó el recreo, con Luna avanzamos rápidamente hacia nuestro lugar de encuentro, saludamos a nuestros novios y nos acomodamos junto a ellos.

Pero ella no apareció.

-¿A quien buscan con la mirada? –preguntó Harry, al notarnos inquietas con Luna.

-A Hermione –dijo sin tapujos Luna.

Ron se atoró con el jugo que bebía, luego de mirarnos con una cara de ofuscado, sorprendido y de no entender nada.

-¿Escuché bien? –dijo mirándome retadoramente.

-Claro, ¿O a caso ahora te haces el tonto? –adoro sacarle de sus casillas.

-¿Ya la conocieron? Ron me dijo que no alcanzaron a llegar a la biblioteca en el primer recreo –Harry… mi Harry, siempre tratando de que su mejor amigo y su hermosa novia no discutan. Sé que en el fondo le encanta vernos desquiciadamente discutir por bobadas.

-En ese momento no pudimos, pero por llegar tarde a la clase de McGonogall, nos mandó a buscar una tracalada de libros a la biblioteca. Y ahí ella nos ayudó a cargarlos hasta la sala del electivo. No supimos que era ella hasta que la profesora le reconoció-

-Se sorprendió bastante cuando supo quienes éramos nosotras –dijo Luna.

-Yo le hice acordar a cierto personaje que hacía unas horas atrás había conocido –dije para picar a mi hermano, éste se sonrojó-. Pero no por la personalidad, porque cuando supo que era tu hermana, puso una cara horrible -Todos rieron, menos Ron-. dijo algo así como: a.. tus rasgos se me hacían conocidos.

-¿Y qué opinan de ella, chicas? –Neville que había permanecido pacientemente escuchando todo nos preguntaba por nuestra opinión.

-A mi me encantó su personalidad, es genial –dijo Luna con alegría.

-Opino lo mismo, no sé como tu, Ronald Billius Weasley pudiste decir cosas feas de ella. Es más, quiero una cuñada así-

Si Ron estuvo sonrojado hace unos instantes atrás, ahora, eso quedaba en el pasado. Su rostro incluyendo sus orejas se habían mimetizado entre sus rojos cabellos.

Su reacción, volvió a causar las risas en los presentes.

-¿Te sonrojas porque estás furioso o porque crees que será verdad? – ¡Adoro sacarle de quicio!

-¡Ginevra Weasley! Si dices algo más así… -Y el timbre hizo su entrada, haciendo que Ron se tragara las palabras que quería decirme.

-¿Nos iremos todos juntos a casa? –Preguntó Neville. Luna y yo tenemos clases en la tarde, por lo que nos quedaremos la hora de almuerzo en el comedor del colegio, pero no sabíamos los horarios de los chicos.

-Nosotras nos quedamos, tenemos clases hasta el primer bloque de la tarde –respondió Luna.

-Nosotros literalmente, tenemos el bloque de clases que comienza a las cinco, pero en el primer bloque está la reunión para ver lo de CEAL, así que yo me quedo también –dijo Harry.

-Yo me voy a las una nomás a mi casa, no tengo que hacer nada –decía Neville.

-Yo tengo que organizar las cosas del club de ajedrez, así que también ocuparé parte de mi tiempo libre de ahora en la tarde-

-¿Te quedas entonces? –le pregunté.

-No, me iré con Neville, quiero almorzar en casa, el almuerzo del colegio es delicioso, pero prefiero más el hogareño-

-Te gusta demasiado el almuerzo de nuestra madre, mamón –culminó Ginny, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a su hermano y corriendo para que este no le atacara con cosquillas.

Con Luna caminamos tranquilamente a nuestra sala de clases, no había ahora indicios de que lloviera más tarde.

-Ojalá que Hermione se quede a almorzar, ahí podríamos hablar con ella. ¿Nos crees? –me comentaba la rubia.

-Le mandaré un mensaje a Harry, para que la invite a almorzar con nosotros-

La clase de matemáticas comenzó con el monótono Snape, quien siempre me pregunta cosas a mí, _jura de guata_* que por ser la novia de su alumno favorito, tengo los mismos conocimientos de él. Al ratito después me llegó la respuesta de Harry, me decía que Hermione se quedaría en el colegio, así que compartiría con nosotros la hora de colación.

Se nos pasó la hora volando, o sería las ganas que tenía de ver y hablar con Hermione nuevamente que hizo del tiempo más rápido. Cuando ya bajábamos con Luna el último peldaño, divisamos a dos cabellos alborotadamente desordenados, supusimos de inmediato que eran Harry y Hermione.

Me abalancé a Harry como si no le hubiera visto hace meses y él me respondió sin ninguna queja. Cuando terminamos nuestra bienvenida calurosamente, sonreí avergonzada ante Hermione, la cual sonreía por mi muestra de cariño.

Avanzamos al comedor y seleccionamos la comida, hablábamos de puras trivialidades, pero yo quería realmente conocer la chica nueva, y de seguro que ella a nosotros.

-Cuéntanos Hermione más cosas sobre ti, que hacías antes de venir hasta acá, por qué vives ahora aquí, no sé, ¡Todo!-

-¡Ginny, contrólate –Me decía Harry tiernamente.

-Bueno… vengo de la segunda región, ahí hace siempre muchísimo calor en el verano y primavera, algo de frío en el otoño y mucho más en invierno, pero es solamente eso, hielo, nunca llueve, y si caen algunas gotitas es una vez al año, con suerte. Por lo mismo, tiene el clima árido, mucho desierto y casi nada de verde, todo lo contrario de aquí –Nos miró para saber si nos aburría su relato, a mi para nada, Luna la veía con atención y Harry hacía lo mismo-. Vivía en una pequeña ciudad, contaba con un solo colegio, por lo que todos nos conocíamos, pero debido a que soy "una sabelotodo insufrible" mis compañeros no se acercaban a mí. No tuve amigos, que va, amigo, hasta que cumplí los once años, cuando llegó a mi salón un chico llamado Viktor. Al principio tampoco le querían, pero con el tiempo se fue ganando el cariño de la gente, y como ambos congeniamos a los años, fuimos por así decirlo, algo populares. Al entrar en la Media, fui presidenta de mi salón, organizamos muchas actividades para juntar dinero, y lograr la creación de un comedor decente en mi ex colegio-

-¿Viktor es solo un amigo? –Tenía que saber si la persona que tenía en mente para mi hermano estaba comprometida o no. Harry y Luna me miraron, saben mis intenciones.

-A Viktor le amo con todo mi corazón –dijo con la misma expresión de antes. Mierda, ya está ocupada, me lamentaba-. Pero como amigo. Siempre ha sido leal, me ha protegido y apoyado en todo, realmente le extraño, es un pilar fundamental en mi vida-

-Que bonito hablas de él, de seguro es un chico muy dulce –Dijo Luna, terminando de comer su último cucharón de su almuerzo.

-Jajaja –Ella se reía con ganas-. Si tú le ves a primera vista, crees que quiere matarte, jajaja –Volvía a reír contagiándonos sus risas-. Pero basta que hables con su persona, y te das cuenta que es un amor, solo tiene la apariencia de un matón, porque valla cuerpo que se gasta con tanto ejercicio que hace-

-Pero desde hoy, no solamente tienes a Viktor como amigo, hoy tendrás una amiga, y se llama Ginny Weasley –sorprendí a todos con mis palabras y la verdad es que comenzaron a nacer cuando recordé la primera vez que escuché a Hermione, hablaba muy tristemente con su celular, necesitaba a Viktor porque se sentía sola y si a eso le sumas el recibimiento de mi hermano, se debió de haber sentido devastada.

-Y tendrás a otra amiga, algo loca, pero amiga de todas formas, Luna Lovegood –Luna imitó mis frases y se puso de pié, como lo había echo yo inconscientemente y se acercaba a Hermione para abrazarla.

-Yo tampoco me quedo atrás Hermione, me encantará ser amigo tuyo.

Los cuatro nuevos amigos nos abrazamos y sonreímos. ¡Qué provechoso fue este almuerzo!

Un celular cortó la magia del momento. Nos volvimos a ubicar en nuestros puestos y Harry comenzó a hablar.

-Hola Draco, ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Y el bebé?... a, ya…que lástima… ¿Una semana, tu madre no puede?... me imagino… bueno compañero, cuida a tu hijo, nos vemos-

-¿Cómo está el sobrinito? –pregunté, al parecer, no era un simple resfriado.

-No muy bien que digamos, no era una simple gripe, creo que es principio de bronquitis, Draco no vendrá durante toda la semana, su madre tomó turnos dobles por lo que no puede cuidarle el resto del día-

-Pondré mucha más atención y tomaré apuntes en el electivo para Draco, así trataré de ayudar –Dijo la castaña.

-Gracias Hermione, nosotros haremos eso en las clases comunes –decía mi novio.

Luna estiró los brazos hacia arriba, hizo un sonoro suspiro y sonrió –Soy en este preciso momento, inmensamente feliz, feliz de saber que si algo me pasara algún día, ustedes sin dudarlo, me ayudarían-

-Yo también –Dijo Harry, besándome la mejilla.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ambos, ¿Y tú Hermione?-

-Sí, yo también, ahora soy feliz-

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a quienes siguen el fic ^^ les agradezco los rew que recibo semanalmente (: se que les había dicho que este capítulo lo tenía escrito, pero se borró ;____; así que tuve que re-escribirlo xD.

Lo que les puedo decir, es que el próximo capítulo tendrá el primer momento romántico por así decirlo entre Ron y Herms, así que ya sean las cantidades de rew que reciba durante la semana lo subiré antes, me reí mucho escribiéndolo, y espero que les guste ^^ también es contado por Ron.

Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad, y que este año nuevo que se avecina sea mejor que este año que ya pronto comienza a dejarnos. Que todas las cosas que quedaron inconclusas las puedan llevar a cabo, y que los sueños y metas que se proyecten los puedes llevar a realidad. Ya saben, me conformo con un "síguelo" "está mal" o lo que usted quiera xD :D.

* * *

Hay una expresión que usa Ginny, _jura de guata _es muy común escucharla en Chile, por lo general se utiliza cuando uno quiere alegar de que otra persona da por echo algo que uno no sabe a ciencia cierta, dándote créditos que no son tuyos, porque no sabes.

Otra aclaración.. ¿En qué ciudad de realata la hsitoria? pues, no quiero dar nombres, porque eso me priva de mi imaginación XD dije que Herms venia de la 2da región, pero es para que supieran más o menos que el tipo de clima que hay, pero ciudad?, tampoco la nombro. Aunque por características de distancias de horarios y algo en el clima y la forma de ser que tiene la ciudad, podría tratarse de La Serena, o esos sectores.


	10. LLuvia

**Lluvia**

**

* * *

**

**Ron Weasley**

**

* * *

  
**

Subí ágilmente a mi habitación, recogí mi mochila la cual descansaba vagamente debajo los pies de la cama. Saqué los cuadernos y libros que había ocupado en la mañana y coloqué dentro de ésta el paraguas encogido dentro de su funda azul y un block de notas. Fui al baño, me lavé los dientes, peiné mi cabello y terminé por acomodarme mi impecable uniforme. Faltando diez minutos para las tres de la tarde me despedí de mi madre, saliendo de mi hogar a paso algo rápido.

Quería encontrarme con Harry antes de preocuparme de la academia de ajedrez, no para desearle suerte, porque sé que esas cosas, incluyendo el destino, no existen. Uno es capaz de lograr las cosas que desea según sea la capacidad de nosotros mismos, no de las circunstancias que son ajenas a ti. Si eres fuerte, sobrevives ante cualquier situación. Si confías en ti, tienes las ganas de hacer algo nuevo, ¿por qué entonces necesitar suerte?

Durante mi trayecto hablé con mi subconsciente, iba a sacar mi ipod, cuando noté, ya estaba a la entrada del colegio. En la ventana perfectamente limpia de "La casita de los atrasados" vi mi imagen proyectarse, aproveché de acomodar el nudo de mi corbata, se había corrido un poco al ir a paso expedito.

Fue entonces que vi la lisa cabellera de mi hermana brillar con la tenue luz solar, para saber que no llegaba tarde y poder ver a mi amigo antes de su reunión. Me disponía a gritar su nombre, pero cabelleras de distintas tonalidades iban haciendo su presentación. Una rubia platinada, Luna. Una azabache, Harry. Una castaña, Granger… ¿Granger? ¿Qué hacía esa chica con ellos?

-¡Ron! ¡Estamos aquí! –Demasiado tarde para huir, Ginny me llamaba estrepitosamente, agitando sus manos, llamando la atención de estudiantes, auxiliares y cuanta gente pasaba en aquellos momentos.

Suspiré y caminé hacia ellos, mientras el grupo hacia lo mismo hacia mi cuerpo. No necesita ser algún consejero tarotista o adivino para saber que mi presencia a Granger le incomodó. Su rostro alegre se transformó al de un animal cuando le quieren quitar su comida. Fue la primera impresión que me dio, casi me río al imaginármela en mi cabeza con la cara de un gato enfurecido, mostrando sus garras y dientes al acosador, un gato con una peluca castaña enmarañada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso que sonríes? –Preguntó Harry.

-No viene al caso decírtelas ahora –Contesté- ¿Tienes todo listo para tu reunión? ¿Draco vendrá?

-Me avisó que no asistirá a clases durante esta semana, su hijo tiene principio de bronquitis y su madre no le puede cuidar-

-¿Quién más de tu lista falta entonces? –Harry partiría mal si faltaban más integrantes de su lista a CEAL. Esta era la primera reunión, aquí se presentan todas las listas de los estudiantes que quieren salir electos, en el caso de mi amigo Harry, los escogidos para trabajar con él par a par eran: Harry, obviamente con el cargo a presidente, además, tenía la idea de hace años formar un CEAL dirigido por él. Luna, la cual por una apuesta sucumbió a integrarse a la comisión y tiene potencial en lo que respecta a organizar cosas, su mente es muy creativa. Ella postulaba al cargo de vicepresidenta. Draco, ocuparía el cargo de secretario de actas. Es ágil tomando apuntes, haciendo aportes concisos con las palabras adecuadas, además de desenvolverse muy bien en lo que respecta a entrevistas y solicitudes. Pero quienes no me convencían hasta el día de hoy, eran los faltantes integrantes a nombrar. El dudoso número uno de mi lista es Cedric. Fue nuestro compañero en primero medio, pero se quedó repitiendo al haber reprobado tres ramos. Ahora es compañero de Luna y Ginny, ambas dicen que es un chico muy atento, y debido a la frustración de haberse quedado un año atrasado, cambió radicalmente, se volvió más preocupado de sus estudios. No he entablado mucha conversación con él, Draco también habla cosas positivas de su persona, ambos trabajan en el bar de las Tres Escobas, por lo que le confiaron el cargo de tesorero. La segunda y última de mi lista, Katie, otra compañera de mi hermana, además es miembro del equipo de fútbol femenino, salió mejor jugadora los dos últimos años por sus dotes deportivos. A ella le asignaron el cargo de actividades extraescolares. ¿Por qué dudaba de ella? Creo que dudo de toda persona que no conozca cien por ciento. Mi problema mayor, es que no me interesa conocer a más personas, puede que me suceda lo mismo que sucedió con Lavender años anteriores, y si bien ahora las cosas se estaban arreglando, no prefería arriesgarme, contaba con un grupo de amigos lo suficientemente grande y unido ¿Para qué gastar mi tiempo conociendo gente, si ya tengo todo lo qué necesito?

-Draco, pero al tratarse de asuntos familiares tiene justificación, los demás chicos ya están en la sala de reuniones-

Nos dimos las manos, mientras que con las otras dos faltantes nos golpeábamos en señal de apoyo la espalda de cada uno.

Ese simple gesto, y sabía que le transmitía a Harry todo mi apoyo.

-Me tienes que contar cómo les fue –Declaré.

-Y claro, que a Luna se la coman los perros –Reclamaba la rubia al ser ignorada por mí.

Los restantes se rieron ante el comentario de la chica.

-Claro que no me olvido de ti –Le abracé de manera fraternal y le besé su mejilla-, No dejes que no tomen enserio tus opiniones en la reunión, sabes que eres el punto crucial en esta lista para salir victoriosos.

Ginny hizo lo mismo que yo, la abrazó y besó en la otra mejilla, Harry hacía señas a los otros postulantes, diciéndoles que ya iban en camino a la sala de reuniones. Mientras ocurrían estas situaciones, miré de soslayo a Hermione, ella veía como Ginny besaba ahora a Harry dándole ánimos, bajó su rostro y al parecer, estaba muy entretenida viendo sus zapatos sin brillo.

El timbre sonó y con aquel sonido mi hermana empujó a mis otros dos amigos para que se fueran de una vez, se fue empujándolos hasta perderla de vista.

Granger y yo nos quedamos mirándonos esta vez. Ella me clavaba su mirada sin expresiones, yo le contenía la suya, era una guerra, como jugar a las "quemadas".

-¿Por qué te quedaste de corrido en el colegio, si tenemos clases a las 17.00? –Para salir del incómodo silencio, y para pestañar con un motivo –porque al parecer, ella no iba a pestañar en días- le pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-No sabía que el colegio era tuyo y tenía que pedirte permiso para quedarme aquí –Contestó de manera altanera- ¿Algún problema qué me quede?

En mi interior contaba hasta diez una y otra vez, rápidamente para que no le lanzara algún improperio, pensaba disculparme por mi actitud de hoy a pesar de que no tuve la culpa completamente yo, pero con ese carácter bien difícil se me iba a hacer.

-Era solamente una pregunta –Corté con el pleito antes de que se agrandara. Pensé en qué más preguntarle- ¿Almorzaste con mi hermana y mis amigos?

-¿Tienes problema con eso también? Te informo que ellos también son mis amigos ahora, y si quiero, puedo almorzar con ellos las veces que quiera, y quedarme a dormir incluso en este colegio, puedo hacer todo lo que se me venga la gana-

-¡Estoy tratando de ser amable contigo, y tú, lo único que haces es contestarme de mala forma! –Exploté, su actitud osada y rebelde no me estaba cayendo nada de bien. ¡Ya llevábamos dos peleas en menos de un día!

-Disculpa majestad que mi carácter no le sea de su agrado, pero está bueno que te bajen de la nube que tú mismo alojaste. ¿Dices que eres amable conmigo? Pues, fue súper amable lo que hiciste hoy después de terminar la clase hoy en la mañana, y no hablaré del rostro que pusiste cuando me viste apenas llegaste al colegio, parecías un gato enfuruñado, aunque después volviste a tu etapa tonta y comenzaste a reírte bobamente-

¿Yo había puesto la misma expresión que ella? Ahora no pude evitar reírme, debió ser graciosísimo, yo imaginándomela tal cual como ella me imaginó a mí… un momento ¿Por qué me río?

-…Estúpido –Le escuché decirme.

-¿Estúpido? Podrías decirme algún otro sobrenombre, no lo sé, tienes tanto vocabulario humanista… -Creo que encontré mi nuevo hobbie, molestarla, sacarla de sus casillas, eso me hacía ganar puntos, me vengo por cada objeción que ella haga.

El gato que se siente amenazado porque le quitarán su comida volvió a nacer, ya veía que efectivamente, sacaría sus garras y me daría unos cuantos rasguños, hizo al parecer, el mismo ejercicio de relajación, peros supongo que en vez de contar del uno al diez, ella decía las letras del abecedario.

-Majadero, simple, mentecato…-

Y la tenía en la palma de mi mano, me insultaba de manera educada.

-Necio, memo, sandio…-

Pero debía de reconocer que no se daba por vencida, creo que le gusta ser la ganadora en todo, no se lo permitiré.

-Ganso, soso… -

¿Cuántas palabras más pensaba decirme?

-Lerdo, burro…-

-¡Hermione! ¿Nos juntamos en el recreo? –Mi hermana interrumpía el listado de la nombrada haciendo acto de presencia junto a nosotros nuevamente. La castaña me miró, clavó sus pupilas en las mías, e hizo una mueca que era similar a una sonrisa torcida, solo significaba una cosa, ella había ganado la batalla que yo había comenzado.

-No lo sé Ginny –Cambió drásticamente el tono voraz de su voz por unas cuantas tonalidades más suaves-, veré si me desocupo a tiempo en la biblioteca, para alcanzarte a ti y a los demás.

Sus últimas palabras las dijo mirándome nuevamente. Ella, inconscientemente, me dio otro motivo para molestarla.

-¿A la biblioteca de nuevo? O sea que eres una aficionada a permanecer encerrada en cuatro paredes, llena de libros ¡Qué divertido! –Me burlé.

Ginny le miraba preocupada, y a mi me propinaba miradas de odio, más fuertes que la que veía nacer en Granger.

-¡Ron Weasley! Que mal educado eres, no sé como eres mi hermano-

-Yo tampoco lo sé –Argumentaba, haciéndose la ofendida-. Un gusto compartir contigo y los chicos el almuerzo.

Se desabrochó otro botón de su camisera –los dos primeros ya dejaban al descubierto su cuello y parte de su pecho- y se soltó un poco más su corbata. Besó en la mejilla a mi hermana, y lo que hizo a continuación me dejó petrificado.

Acercándose lentamente hacia mí, se acercó a mi mejilla y la besó. Me volvió a dar su mirada en señal que "volvía a ganar" por no sé cuántas veces ya en el día, se dio la media vuelta para hacerle la señal de "chao" a Ginny y embarcó rumbo a la biblioteca.

Comencé a respirar a los segundos después, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, y no conocía la razón, no podía moverme, tampoco razonar con vehemencia.

-Tierra llamando a Ron, Tierra llamando a Ron –Jugaba Ginny, poniendo su palma de su mano frente a mí. Comenzó a reírse, me besó mi mejilla. Salí del trance.

-¡Anda a clases! hace rato que tocaron el timbre –Le grité.

Ella se fue corriendo, pero riendo como las locas.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, aún faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que la reunión acabase y saber como les había ido a los chicos. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y yo me encontraba sentado en una de las mesas que albergaba el pequeño salón donde todos los miércoles practicamos ajedrez. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y miré hacia la ventana. Vi una cabellera castaña pasar fugazmente. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, llevaba diciéndome eso hace exactamente unos diez minutos atrás. Todo lo que tenía que arreglar en aquel salón lo había echo en apenas media hora. No era difícil acomodar mesas y sillas, sacarles el polvo con un paño húmedo, borrar el pizarrón, contar las piezas de los ajedreces, todo estaba intacto, como el año pasado.

La otra media hora, la había ocupado pensando en la persona que acaba de ver. Decidí salir a buscarla en ese momento. Cerré el salón, rápidamente.

No sé por qué comencé a seguirla como si yo fuera un espía, me escondía entre los pasillos, entre los árboles. Ella era una especie de turista que visitaba alguna ciudad por primera vez. En sus manos llevaba un papel, de seguro era el mapa del colegio. Hogwarts es bastante grande, yo no me perdía porque inicié mis estudios a los cinco años, y esos fue hace bastante. ¿Sería tan orgullosa Granger para no pedir ayuda a saberse ubicar mejor en el colegio? Decidí salir de mi personaje de espía, para sacarla de sus casillas una vez más.

-¡Granger!-

Ella se volteó, desagradablemente. -¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo pasaba por aquí, y te vi algo perdida ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar… hum… nuestra sala de clases por ejemplo?-

Ella no contestó, pero quien sufrió las consecuencias fue, el papelito que hace unos instantes era un mapa, lo destrozó y me tiró los picadillos a la cara. Se volteó y siguió caminando.

-¡Hey! ¿No te enseñaron modales? La basura se bota en los papeleros –Bien, punto para Ron.

Se devolvió, se agachó y producto de su movimiento su falda se tambaleó con una leve brisa. No vi nada más allá que sus delgadas y formadas piernas, llevaba unos shorts cortos debajo de su uniforme que cubrió lo demás. Me dejó nuevamente paralizado. Se tomó el tiempo para recoger papel por papel y nuevamente me sorprendió. Se agarró de mi cinturón para poder levantarse, todo lentamente. Me miró, respiró del aire que yo respiraba. Me agité, sentía arder mis mejillas y mis orejas. Sentí sus manos dentro de mis bolsillos.

Ella, me dio la sonrisa de ganadora.

-Supongo que, entre un basurero y tú, no hay gran diferencia –Rompió el contacto con aquella frase y se dispuso a marcharse.

El color carmesí aún no me abandonaba, pero no podía permitirle que me noqueara de esta forma, alcancé a tomarle el brazo para detenerla.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Granger?-

-Demostrarte que no dependo de ti, que soy superior a tu persona, y que está bueno que te dejes comportar como si fueras un niñato, te lo dije hace un par de horas atrás-

El sol que fue testigo de nuestra discusión al inicio de las clases de la tarde no se hacía presente en este momento, el cielo estaba gris, matizándose con unas nubes más cargadas que venían del sur con paso seguro, menos mal que había traído el paraguas… el clima cambia tan rápido en este sitio.

-Yo solamente venía a ofrecerte mi ayuda, y tú te comportas así. Por eso no vamos a congeniar nunca Granger-

-¿Y quién dijo que yo quería congeniar contigo?-

-Bueno… somos compañeros de clase, lo mínimo es que nos llevemos bien –Ella tenía razón, no me afectaba el echo de que no nos hablásemos en clases, al parecer no teníamos gustos en común, no pertenecíamos al mismo electivo. Pero había algo en mi interior que me decía, a modo de instinto que debía de acercarme a ella.

-Tan caballero que te portaste hoy en la mañana…-

-¿Vas a sacar a flote nuevamente lo de la mañana? ¡Así nunca terminaremos de discutir!-

-¡Pídeme disculpas de una maldita vez entonces! –Gritó.

Su rostro se tensó. ¿Eso era lo que quería? Ok.

-Disculpa por lo de la mañana –Me observó. El timbre sonó y me dejó parado al medio del pasillo.

-Mujeres…- dije marchando al árbol donde de seguro, estarían ya los demás.

* * *

La reunión no fue tan complicada. Se encontraba el director del colegio, Don Albus, el profesor de actividades extraescolares, Hagrid, y los antiguos miembros del CEAL quienes eran de cursos inferiores. La lista de mi amigo es la única que se presentó, por lo que es la única que irá a competencia. Si saca el 50% de votos de los estudiantes, quedarán como el CEAL 2006-2007 de Hogwarts. Si esto no sucede, se hará nuevamente una reunión para llamar a más interesados en participar. La próxima semana tendrían que hacer su propaganda, visitar a los cursos y decirles sus ideas, la semana próxima a aquella, serían las votaciones.

La tarde se hizo mucho más helada en cosa de minutos, la leve brisa de unos momentos atrás era más hostigosa, y unos pequeños goterones empezaban a mojar los terrenos. Permanecíamos en recreo, decidimos salir de la protección del árbol, pronto el pasto se pondría resbaladizo. Y como estábamos en las primeras semanas de clases, Filch pasó avisando que se suspendían las clases de la hora siguiente, podríamos irnos a nuestros hogares temprano.

La garúa se hizo intensa, hilos de agua caían ruidosamente en los paraguas de los muchos estudiantes que comenzaban a abrirlos para protegerse del líquido. Neville con Luna compartían paraguas, Harry y Ginny hacían lo mismo, yo era el único que se encontraba bajo uno. Sin pareja.

Íbamos media cuadra arriba del colegio, con la maría de los estudiantes, cuando recordé que en el salón de ajedrez había dejado mi reloj cuando me dispuse a limpiar las mesas.

-Vayan ustedes a casa, se me quedó mi reloj en el salón de ajedrez –Hablé.

-Te esperamos –Respondió Harry.

-No es necesario, procura llegar con mi hermana a salvo-

-Como si fuera el fin del mundo Ron, tan sobre protector… Vamos Harry –Ginny tiraba del brazo a mi amigo, la otra pareja de enamorados también continuó su camino.

Mientras descendía al colegio nuevamente, un trueno adornó el sonido de mis pasos con el chapotear del agua. En el pronóstico del tiempo se anunciaba una leve llovizna, no un temporal con truenos y lo demás.

Llegué al recinto nuevamente, eran escasos los personajes que se encontraban ahí. El salón de ajedrez se encontraba al final del colegio, cerca de una de las tres estancias con pasto y árboles que ofrecía la casa de estudios. El piso estaba resbaladizo, ya en las orillas se forjaban pequeños riachuelos que terminaban en grandes charcos. Abrí la puerta, saqué mi reloj y decidí acortar el camino, yendo por el sitio donde siempre nos solíamos juntar después de las clases para descansar. El viento era más potente, agarraba mi paraguas con fuerza, pero al intentar poner mi reloj durante la caminata a la salida del colegio, aquel implemento que me cubría de la lluvia voló al sector de los árboles y las bancas.

Corrí sin dejar de mirar mi muñeca, terminé de colocarme susodicho aparato cuando alguien puso mi paragua en mi mira.

Inconscientemente había corrido hasta debajo de nuestro árbol, y allí se encontraba Granger, mojada de pies a cabeza, empapada, al punto de que su ropa se le ceñía a su cuerpo, trasluciendo su sujetador blanco de encajes. Su cabello ya no estaba enmarañado. Sino, liso por la cantidad de agua que seguía bajando frenéticamente por sus curvas. Ella me miraba aún con mi paragua en sus manos.

-¡Granger! ¡Estás empapada! –Le quité el paragua de sus manos y se lo puse encima de su cabeza, al menos ahora no se mojaría más de lo que ya estaba-, sostenlo –Me saqué el vestón del colegio y se lo puse sobre sus ropas mojadas-. ¿Se puede saber que haces debajo del árbol? ¿Dónde está tu chaleco? ¿Por qué no traes paragua? ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?

Ella me miraba inexpresiva, estaba tiritando. Mi corazón latió con más fuerza, y no conocía la razón, tampoco mis impulsos obsesivos por protegerla, como si se tratase de Ginny o mi madre.

-Estaba debajo del árbol porque quería saber de Harry, Luna, como les había ido. Y también quería ver a Ginny y a Neville. No sabía que iba a llover, no tengo paraguas –Habló rápidamente, humo salía de su boca.

-Si eres tan inteligente te habrás dado cuenta que toda la gente hizo abandono del colegio ¿Por qué no te fuiste? –Trato de no discutir con ella, pero al parecer siempre escojo las palabras menos indicadas.

-Mamá me vendrá a buscar a las 18.30-

-¡Pero para eso falta muchísimo tiempo! Ni siquiera tienes paraguas, te dará una pulmonía. Ya estas bastante grande como para irte sola a tu casa-

-No me sé el camino de regreso a mi casa. Llegué ayer en la noche a la ciudad, no presté atención, y hoy mi madre se dio muchas vueltas para encontrar el colegio. Aún no nos acostumbramos a la ciudad-

Ahí entendí la razón del por qué se quedó de corrido desde la mañana en el colegio. Si apenas conoce las dependencias de éste, menos conocerá la ciudad… me sentí pésimo por haberla molestado en la tarde. Yo analizaba todo esto, esperando alguno de sus arrebatos, pero parecía avergonzada, bajó su rostro, y por primera vez no la sentí a la defensiva ¿Será que es débil a la lluvia?

Un trueno inundó el silencio, ella dio un brinco que me dio un susto. Eso era, le aterran los truenos, por eso está así, dócil.

-¿Te sabes la dirección de tu casa? –Le pregunté. Ahora, ambos estábamos debajo del paragua, en medio del pasto.

-Sí… -Contestó tiritando.

-Vamos a mi casa, está cerca de aquí, allí podrás usar algo de ropa de Ginny mientras esperas a tu madre, estar así te hará enfermar-

Alzó su vista, sus pestañas tenían agua, pero estaba convencido que no era lluvia, sino, lágrimas.

Salió del refugio del paraguas y volvió debajo del árbol, buscaba entremedio de unas bancas una caja dada vuelta, la invirtió y debajo de aquel cubo sacó un bulto formado por su chaleco.

-¿Qué tienes envuelto ahí? –Le pregunté cuando volvió a mi lado.

-Son libros, los pedí hoy en la biblioteca, no quiero que se mojen-

Una sonrisa nació en mi rostro. Prefirió mojarse completamente, antes de que le sucediera algo a los libros, definitivamente ella es alguien totalmente increíble. Le saqué su bolso de su hombro, quise cargar con él, además del bultito creado. Ella sostenía el paragua para que no nos mojáramos.

En ningún momento mi corazón dejó de latir con tanta efusividad. Tener a Granger al lado mío, sin sus palabrotas, sin su mal humor, sus quejas, arrebatos e insinuaciones raras, sumándole su miedo a los truenos que nos acompañaron durante el trayecto a mi casa, y su apegada y mojada vestimenta, la cual dejaba su cuerpo a manifiesto –si no fuera por mi vestón…- producía que en mi mente y en mi pecho se sintiera algo totalmente extraño y nuevo para mí. Algo que no había aprendido en el colegio, y que me recordó a primero medio, cuando conocí a Lavender. Tuve miedo en aquel momento… y recordé el primer pensamiento que tuve de ella cuando la conocí_, Que linda chica_

Me ruboricé inmediatamente, creía que el latido de mi corazón se escuchaba como si estuviera conectado a un alto parlante. Íbamos en una caminata silenciosa, la cual era decorada por pequeños chillidos si el clima proporcionaba un trueno, por muy débil que éste fuera.

-Ya estamos pronto a llegar… ¿Ves esos condominios que se encuentran siguiendo este sendero?-

Ella me observó y luego siguió la dirección de mi dedo. Asintió.

-Allá vivo con Ginny y mis padres-

Tres truenos más mientras acortábamos camino, cuando un automóvil hacía una especie de carrera con nadie; nos lanzó toda el agua acumulada en la orilla de la vereda, ella que ya estaba empapada y tenia su cuerpo frío y helado, quedó doblemente peor. Trate de interponerme, pero no fue lo suficientemente.

-Perdóname, te has mojado y retrasado por mi culpa, me aprovecho de tu paraguas y cargas con mis cosas-

Me habló con un tono tan melancólico, pero seguro, que sentí y noté el error de mis disculpas de hoy en la tarde. Ella me pedía perdón desde su corazón, yo le decía aquellas palabras para sacarle de quicio, por eso se enojó. Esto de convivir con mujeres ayuda de cierta forma.

-No te preocupes, menos mal que me devolvía buscar un reloj, sino, estarías ahí, y quizás en que condiciones-

-Apenas me contacte con mamá, le diré que me compré un paraguas, siempre quise tener uno, pero donde vivía no era necesario-

-De seguro que mañana lloverá de nuevo, mejor que te quedes con el mío, hoy probablemente los centros comerciales hallan cerrado temprano por el temporal-

-¿Pero y tú con qué te protegerás?-

-Hay más paraguas en casa, pierde cuidado-

-Gracias… por todo-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que entráramos al ante jardín de mi hogar. La cerámica estaba muy resbalosa, casi al llegar a la puerta, sanos y salvos, ella perdió el equilibrio y alcancé sostenerla. La agarré de su cintura, la estreché contra mi cuerpo y nuestras miradas se contuvieron lo suficiente, otro trueno sonó y ella acortó todo el espacio que había entre nuestros cuerpos y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

-Estás… nervioso, tu corazón palpita muy fuerte –Habló aún apoyada en mi pecho. Yo no le quitaba mi mano de su cintura.

-…¿Pero que son esos ruidos de afuera? –Sentí la voz de mi madre, abrió la puerta y nos vió en aquella extraña posición.

-¡Ron Weasley! ¿Qué se supone que haces? –Exclamó alarmada. El echo que se viera que tenía arrinconada a una chica empapada entre mi cuerpo, sujetándola con fuerza de su cintura, y ella con una cara de desconcierto –por mis alarmantes latidos de corazón- no daban una vista muy decente de mi persona.

-No es lo que te imaginas mamá –Respondí separándome lentamente de Hermione, un trueno me ayudó, porque la castaña dio un brinco y un grito ahogado.

-¡Hermione, estás mojadísima! –Ginny también salía a nuestra llegada-, un momento, ¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione Ron?

-Conversen a dentro, el clima está pésimo –Mi madre mandaba a Ginny al baño por algunas toallas para secarnos y no gotear la salita de estar.

-Dime por qué estás tan mojada, estás tiritando y sale humito de tu boca –Ginny examinaba por todas partes a Hermione ¿Cree que soy un animal?

-En el recreo, antes de que comenzara a gotear, decidí ir a verlos… debajo del árbol –Hizo una pausa, se sonrojó hermosamente-, pero no encontré el camino hasta que la llovizna era ya un mini temporal, ya no estaban, no tengo paraguas y mi madre iría por mí al horario de salida de clases. Aún no me ubico en la ciudad como para haberme ido sola a mi casa y…-

-¡Pobre chica! De seguro que estabas muy angustiada –Mi madre la abrazaba como si se tratase de Ginny.

-Si hay algo que le temo en esta vida, es a las tormentas, no puedo actuar con decisión, me bloqueo... de seguro que estaría aún debajo del árbol, si Ron no hubiera aparecido…-

Acabando de decir esas palabras, ella alzó la vista, y me miró algo sonrojada. Mi corazón comenzó con el tamborileo.

-Ginny…-

-Ni que me lo digas mamá, vamos Hermione a mi habitación para que te pongas algo seco.

La castaña hizo una mini reverencia con su cabeza empapada y subió los peldaños disculpándose por ir goteando en el camino.

Suspiré cuando no la vi más.

-Eres todo un caballero amor –Mi madre me apretujaba contra su cuerpo, esparciendo besos entre mi rostro.

-Mamá, no tienes que hacer esto, ¡es vergonzoso!-

-Cuida mucho de ella, se ve que es una pobre e inocente muchacha-

Si supiera como es Granger cuando no está con el pánico de las tormentas… mi madre me guiñó un ojo y se escabulló por la cocina.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, busqué una muda de ropa y me encerré en el baño. Me di una ducha rápida para entibiar mi cuerpo con el agua que formaba vapor en el reducido cuarto. Cuando bajaba nuevamente, ella ya se encontraba sentada en el sillón, con unos jeans de Ginny, una polera que dejaba parte de su ombligo al descubierto por ser más alta que mi hermana, y una chaleca creada por mi madre a base de croché. Cuando me vio, me dio una sonrisa. La lluvia no cesaba, al igual que los truenos. Aún permanecía dócil.

-Llamemos a tu madre, para que ella venga a buscarte aquí –Le dije.

-Voy por mi celular- se paró y fue a la mesita de la entrada, donde permanecían sus pertenencias. Comenzó a deshacer el bultito creado por su chaleco, a sacar las cosas de su bolso y no lo encontró.

-¿No lo encuentras Hermione? –Preguntó mi hermana al notarla nerviosa.

-¡No está! ¡Lo perdí! –Se desesperó, se agarraba su rostro y se lo restregaba con brutalidad.

-¡Te harás daño Hermione! –Retaba mi hermana a la ofuscada chica-. Ocupa mi celular, mañana podemos ir a buscarlo al colegio, de seguro que se te extravió ahí, verás como lo encontramos mañana –Le animaba, al momento de prestarle su rosado celular.

-Gracias… -Ella marcó un número, esperó paciente a que su madre le hablara. Eran las 18.30 exactas, su madre debería de estar en Hogwarts precisamente-. Mamá, si, Hermione, mamá, estoy en casa de una amiga, me podrías venir a buscar aquí por favor…-

¿Y yo qué? ¿No me nombra? Me sentí un poco mal… pero bueno, poniéndonos a pensar, recién ahora pudimos entablar alguna conversación, y es por su temor a los truenos, me pregunto como responderá mañana.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Preguntó mi hermana.

-Que tome un taxi y le diga mi dirección, ella aún no encuentra el colegio, con el tráfico producto de la lluvia, así que se fue a casa, allá me estará esperando. ¿Dónde está el paradero Ginny?-

-Te iré a dejar yo a tu casa-

-¿Tú Ron? ¡Pero si te carga conducir!-

-No debes vivir muy lejos, ¿o no Granger? –Me molestó un poco la situación de que me estuviera evitando.

Ella se percató de mi cambio de estado de ánimo.

-No te molestes más por mí, suficiente trabajo te di el día de hoy, iré a tomar un taxi y le digo que me deje en la calle Diagon…-

-¿¡Vives tan lejos!? –Exclamó Ginny-. Con razón te pierdes, por allá hay muchas avenidas y calles, si te sientes segura, yo te acompaño hasta tu casa-

-No quiero molestar, de verdad…-

-Molestarás si te sigues haciendo de rogar, vámonos –Me dirigía a buscar las llaves del vehículo, pero mi madre entraba al salón donde nos encontrábamos con galletas recién horneadas y unos tazones con leche caliente. Pidió que comiésemos algo antes de marchar.

Una vez acabada la merienda, partimos rumbo al hogar de Hermione. La lluvia parecía cesar, los truenos durante el trayecto del viaje no se sentían, eran ahogados por los otros autos en la carretera por lo que no saltó en ningún momento. Cada cierto rato, le miraba por el retrovisor, iba atrás con Ginny, hablando sobre su electivo.

Si que queda lejos La calle Diagon en comparación al establecimiento y nuestra casa. En vehículo personal es una media hora de viaje.

-¡Esa es mi casa! –Apuntó a una hermosa casa de madera-. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Se despidió de Ginny con un beso en la mejilla, y se disponía a bajar del auto sin usar mi paraguas.

-No te olvides, llévatelo –Se lo pasé, mirándola de reojo.

Ella lo abrió una vez fuera del vehículo y atravesó la parte delantera, para abrirme la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, no lo olvidaré, y estoy en deuda contigo. Me iba a besar la mejilla, pero a último momento se arrepintió y me dio un abrazo.

No encendí el motor hasta que la vi estar dentro de su casa, Ginny se pasó al asiento del copiloto. Sabía que durante la media hora de viaje, tendría un enorme interrogatorio.

-Así que… ¿Qué tal se llevan ahora?-

-Igual que siempre-

-Yo no lo creo-

-Se comportó dócil por los truenos, te diste cuenta que les tiene pánico-

-No te conocía tantas atenciones de caballero, Ronnie-

-No fastidies enana-

Y así fue todo el trayecto hasta que llegamos a la casa.

-¡Chicos! Se fueron y no escucharon, por más que grité –Nos recibía nuestra madre-. A su amiga se le quedó el uniforme del colegio.

-De seguro que Ron querrá ir a dejárselo, ¿cierto hermanito?-

-Tan caballeroso que es mi hijo, es todo un Don Juan-

Dichas esas palabras, mi madre me entregó un uniforme a medio centrifugar. Vería de nuevo a Hermione, y tal vez, ahora me despediría con un beso.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Siento el no haber podido actualizar antes, no tengo Internet en mi casa, por lo que ahora o estoy aprovechándome de la voluntad de mis amigos, o estoy en un ciber. O ESTOY CONECTADA ILEGALMENTE A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA XDDD No se pueden quejar, es un capítulo bien grande ^^ tienen harto para disfrutar, y espero alguno que otro rew, y como queda inconcluso, al parecer Ron volverá a ver a Hermione… ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Cualquier opinión, duda o lo que usted quiera decirme, al botoncito verde, no sea tímido/a ^^

Por cierto, he comenzado una nueva historia que tambien es Ron/Hermione, se llama Rescatada, esta en mi profile, si quieren, pueden ir a echar un vistazo, he subido un solo capítulo, también me gustaría saber su opinión con respecto a ella ^^.

¿Por qué años 2006-07? Porque en ese periodo se vio más firme la revolución pingüino aquí en Chile y yo la viví a puño, sangre y todo lo demás xD entonces, tengo información de sobra, y vivencias muy… geniales para el fic :D gracias por pasarse, y n ose pierda ^^

El próximo capítulo es POV Hermione (:


	11. No son compañeros, son amigos

**No serán compañeros... serán amigos**

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

-¡Hermione! ¡Qué bueno que estás en casa! –Mi madre corría a mi cuerpo, una vez viéndome dentro de mi nuevo hogar-, ¿te cobró mucho el taxi?

-No me vine en taxi, me vinieron a dejar mis amigos, donde te llamé producto la repentina lluvia-

-¿Viven junto tus amigos? ¿Cómo son? ¿Compañeros de curso? ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ¿De quién es esa ropa y paraguas?...-

-¡Mamá! –Exclamé alarmada, demasiadas preguntas, y la lluvia seguía revoloteando a fuera, los truenos eran menos intensos, pero igual me provocaban espasmos en mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento hija, es que, estoy feliz de que ya tengas amigos en tu primer día… con lo que costó aquella vez…-

-Me voy a bañar, bajo y conversamos, ¿te parece?-

-Claro que sí hija, yo iré a acomodar unas cuantas cosas más de la cocina-

Subí hasta mi habitación. Ni siquiera tenía armada la cama, ayer y posiblemente hoy, dormiría en el colchón directamente. Los muebles estaban desarmados, y mi ropa salía de las cajas. El próximo fin de semana quería pintar las paredes, porque el color púrpura que la decoraba no me gustaba. Una vez realizado mi sueño, me pondría a decorarla como mi ex habitación.

Lo bueno es que tenía un baño propio. Por lo que busqué entre las cajas abiertas un pantalón de algodón, y una polera a juego con el tono azulado de éste, ropa interior y una toalla. Me dirigí a la ducha, me despojé con cuidado de la ropa de Ginny, la dejé encima de una pequeña mesita al lado del papelero, y encendí la llave de agua caliente. Cuando regularicé la temperatura a tibia, metí mi cuerpo al pequeño cuadro y dejé que el agua mojara completamente mi cuerpo.

El mismo recorrer de aquellas tibias aguas me hizo revivir las últimas horas…

No pensé que en mi primer día de clases tendría tantas emociones. No puedo dudar que Harry y Neville son excelentes compañeros de curso, estoy segura que seremos muy buenos amigos en el futuro, sobretodo con Harry, hay una química especial con él. Con Draco también lo creo, a pesar de no conocerle aún. Que decir de Luna y Ginny. La primera es tan estrambótica pero genialmente divertida, sé que al lado de ella cualquier pena se aislará de mi mente, y Ginny, tan madura y decidida, me encanta su manera de ser, y estoy completamente feliz de que sea novia de Harry. Ambos hacen una pareja hermosamente adorable, es una muy buena persona, no piensa en el qué dirán, solo actúa a base de sus emociones y eso me fascina.

Y Ron… ¿Por qué he discutido casi todo el día con él? Estoy segura que si la pelea tendría a otro involucrado o involucrada, jamás me habría ido a encerrar a la biblioteca, aquel personaje habría conocido el "puño de Hermione", y probablemente, habría acabado en inspectoría el primer día de mi existencia en Hogwarts. Solo acudo a la biblioteca cuando me siento nerviosa y herida ¿Cómo un recién conocido me provocó estos sentimientos? ¿Por qué me dolió su indiferencia?

Había aprendido a controlar mis emociones, y lo único que he hecho todo el día a sido rebatirle todos sus estúpidos juegos. Claro que le gano en todo. Puede que él sea un sabelotodo o un creído por su posición social, por su vida perfecta. Eso nunca me había afectado en ninguna persona, ¿por qué él? Además, ¡conoce el miedo que le tengo a los truenos! Me ha visto vulnerable, me he comportado como una tonta delante de él, justo cuando lo comenzaba a tener en la palma de mi mano. Todo el trabajo de la tarde me ha sido en vano. Por culpa de este maldito clima.

Salí de la ducha, vi mi rostro sonrojado en el espejo vaporizado. El agua tibia había calentado mis mejillas…

-¿Herms estás lista? –Gritaba mi madre de la planta baja.

-¡Ya voy! –Le respondía, apresurándome con mi vestimenta. Decidí dejar la toalla bajo mis hombros, así mi cabello se secaba durante la conversación con mi madre. Bajé las escaleras, ella me esperaba sentada en el sillón principal-. Creo que estás muy ansiosa mamá.

Ella me sonrió, y me ofreció un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Cuéntame TODO –Exigió.

-Verás, fue un día con muchas situaciones…-

-No me interesa, tengo toda la noche para escucharte-

Suspiré, cuando a mi madre le entraba algo en la cabeza, era imposible disuadirla, yo obtuve ese mismo don, o desgracia.

-En lenguaje ya me he destacado, así que no te preocupes, aquí seré igual de inteligente que en mi antiguo colegio, por las calificaciones, algo menos que inquietarme. Las clases son fáciles a seguir –Sé que a ella le interesan mucho mis calificaciones, necesita que obtenga el mejor promedio para asegurarme una beca que me permita estudiar mi carrera a un costo menor-, tengo muchos compañeros y compañeras, pero solo he entablado conversación con un pequeño grupo-

-¿Cómo son?-

-Aquel grupo lo componen cuatro chicos –Percibí el cambio de su expresión facial, pero continué-, llegué a ellos porque uno de éstos no asistió, y su puesto estaba vacío. El se llama Draco, y tiene un hijito el cual está enfermo, por eso no fue al colegio, y puede que no asista hasta la semana entrante. Va a pertenecer al CEAL del colegio y es humanista. El compañero de asiento de él, y mi compañero de asiento de hoy, se llama Neville, es muy sociable y amable, un poco tímido, pero muy caballero. Harry tiene el mismo problema que yo con mi cabello, ¡es tan resuelto! Y es con el que mejor me llevo, calma los ánimos en el grupo, caballeroso, colaborador y el favorito de Snape, el profesor de matemáticas, eso me lo contó Ginny, quien es su novia. Ella es muy especial, es decidida y entusiasta, como su compañera, mejor amiga y novia de Neville, Luna, soñadora y única-

-Captaste todas las características de tus nuevos compañeros Herms-

-Falta otra persona más…-

En ese instante, alguien golpeó la puerta. Mamá y yo nos observamos expectantes. ¿Quién podría ser?

-Quédate ahí Herms, yo abro –Mi madre caminaba sigilosa hacia la puerta, como un felino, agarró durante su trayecto un uslero que yacía en el piso.

-Mamá que exagerada, la calle está iluminada, y además llueve, no creo que un ladrón quiera usurparnos en estas condiciones –Me adelanté y abrí rápidamente el portal-, ¿Diga, señor ladrón? –Saludé felizmente, sin sospechar a mi receptor.

-¿Granger… qué? –Weasley me miraba asombrado por mi recibimiento. Tenía su cabello rojizo levemente mojado por el camino recorrido entre su automovil y la puerta de mi casa.

-¡Pasa, te estás empapando! –Lo tironeé de uno de sus brazos para que entrara a mi casa.

-¿Quién es, Hermione, un compañero de colegio? –Preguntó mi madre, aún con el uslero en la mano.

-Sí –No se por qué mi voz salió chillona. La lluvia seguía haciendo de sus estragos en la calle.

Era el único sonido que nos acompañaba en nuestras miradas.

-Jajaja, pero que lesa soy –Se sintió el golpe que dio el uslero con el piso-, Soy Jane Granger, la mamá de Hermione. Tú debes ser Harry, ¿cierto? Me habló tan bien de ti, tan caballeroso, atento, y dijo que tenías una novia igual de agradable…-

-¡Mamá!-

Ron seguía sin habla.

-Debo agradecerte por haber traído a mi hija sana y salva, ¿fuiste tu Harry? –Mi madre le tomaba las manos en agradecimiento-, ¿Por qué no suben a ti habitación Herms? Yo les prepararé unos panes.

-Sígueme, por favor –Le expresé casi en un susurro. Él, seguía sin habla.

Una vez dentro de mi desordenado dormitorio, cerré la puerta.

-Disculpa a mi madre, es un poco efusiva-

-¿No le dijiste quien soy? –Reclamó.

-Justo le iba a hablar de ti, y llamaste a la puerta –Me excusaba-, a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Ah! Se quedó tu uniforme en mi casa, me han pedido que te lo trajera –Se sacó la mochila y colocó en mis manos una bolsa, la cual traía mi ropa, ni siquiera me había acordado de ella-. Está húmedo porque mi madre lo ha lavado y centrifugado, solo tienes que tenderlo.

-Muchas gracias, nuevamente has tenido que venir a mi casa, discúlpame –Saqué mi atuendo y lo fui a tender en la barandilla de la ducha. Cuando salí, él seguía de pié, revisando a su alrededor-. Siéntate, por favor. –Acomodé mi silla del escritorio a su paso, yo me tendí en el colchón.

Permanecimos en silencio nuevamente. ¿A caso no podríamos tener algún tema de conversación, que no fueran las disputas?

Un truenazo hizo acto de presencia, mi miedo que ya abandonaba mi cuerpo, volvió a mí, renacido en un enorme grito.

-Tranquila, fue solo un trueno –En menos de dos segundos, él estaba tirado al frente de mí, agarrándome de los hombros para tranquilizarme. Yo le miraba con nervios, pero de lo que mi mente estaba clara, era que no solo los truenos me provocaban algo, la mirada de Ron, también estaba haciendo efecto en mí de otra extraña forma-

Observó que mi mente maquinaba algo, lentamente me soltó y terminó por sentarse en el suelo, algo sonrojado.

-Me siento en desventaja ahora contigo –Articulé. Su mirada me escrutaba expectante-. Sabes una debilidad mía, y hoy en la mañana nos declaramos prácticamente la guerra, Weasley.

-No te quejes, hoy también has descubierto una debilidad mía-

-¿Cuál? –Necesitaba saber cual era la debilidad de Weasley.

-No te la puedo decir-

-¡Eso es injusticia!-

-Tómalo como favor, por rescatarte de la lluvia-

-Nadie te lo pidió-

-Por traerte a tu casa-

-Iba a tomar un taxi y tú no me dejaste-

-Te traje tu uniforme, que tú olvidaste-

-No te lo pedí-

-¡Por qué tienes que ganar siempre, Granger!-

-Porque soy mejor que tú, asúmelo, Weasley –Me puse a reír, adoro ver su cara de ofuscado, ¿puede que sea otra debilidad, el querer ser su amiga, como lo soy de Ginny y los demás? ¿El querer ser más cercana a su compañía?-

-…Oye Granger… -Me habló dudoso-, ¿Qué tal si nos llamamos por nuestros nombres de pila, cómo en un principio? -Me sorprendió que me solicitara aquello, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como nunca lo había echo antes ¿qué me sucede?- … ¿Estás… bien?

-Sí, estoy, y no hay problemas, podemos llamarnos con nuestros nombres de pila, como lo hacen todos los demás, es normal –Él sonrió, yo también hice lo mismo-. Pero esto no significa que olvide lo que te dije cuando te conocí. A mi me encanta competir, y mi objetivo a donde valla, ser la mejor-

-A mí también me gusta competir, y siempre he sido el mejor aquí, no creo que una chica como tú pueda ganarme en algo –Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

Ya ni recuerdo por qué peleábamos, pasó muy rápido, un trueno cayó en uno de los alumbrados ubicados al frente de mi casa, haciendo un estruendoso ruido, cortando la electricidad inmediatamente.

-¡¡AH!! –Ambos gritamos, e inconscientemente, nos abrazamos.

No veía nada, visiblemente la luna nos proporcionaba su escasa luz al ser menguante, a eso, sumarle las nubes que derramaban agua furiosas en la acera.

Fue ahí que constaté a mi debilidad, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Ron. Ambos respirábamos del mismo aire, podía rozar mi nariz con la suya… un exquisito aroma a menta comenzó a inundar mis entrañas, mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, pero no era el único. Esta vez, volví a escuchar aquel tambor resonar en el pecho de quien me mantenía estrechada en su cuerpo.

Solo unos centímetros más y…

-¿Chicos están bien? –Mi madre abría la puerta de mi pieza, con una linterna en mano. Gracias a la antigua oscuridad, no notó el brusco movimiento de nuestra separación.

-Sí… -Respondí agitadamente.

-Una de las cosas que odiaré de esta ciudad, será lo que acaba de suceder –Se lamentaba mi madre-, Harry, ¿cómo volverás a casa? El camino es visiblemente oscuro, y puede ser peligroso, ya es tarde-

-Mamá, el no se llama Harry, se llama Ron Weasley, es hermano de Ginny, y ambos fueron los que me trajeron hoy a casa, él me ha regalado su paraguas, y fue el más amable de todos, me cubrió de la lluvia, y vino hasta la casa para traer mi uniforme que se había quedado en la suya –Necesité de una bocanada de aire, luego de haber soltado tanta palabrería junta, no podía ver la expresión de Ron.

-No se preocupe señora Granger, puedo conducir tranquilamente hasta mi casa-

-¿Estás loco? ¿Si te sucede algo en el camino? No me lo perdonaría, más si fue por mi culpa-

-Si te tranquiliza, Her… Hermione, llamaré a mi padre, que de seguro ya está en casa, él podría venir a buscarme, eso sí, tendrías que cuidar mi vehículo-

-Dame el número de tu padre, Ron, yo misma le llamaré y explicaré lo acontecido –Se ofreció mi madre.

Los tres bajamos a la primera planta. Ahí mi madre llamó a los padres de Ron, primero agradeciéndole la hospitalidad al haberme ayudado horas anteriores, disculpándose por lo acontecido y por las molestias causantes. Nos dijo que el padre de Ron vendría por él, llegaría en una media hora más.

Increíblemente, la lluvia había cesado.

* * *

Desperté cinco minutos antes que el ruido del despertador. Los pájaros cantando en el árbol posado afuera de mi ventana entonaban con extrema necesidad.

Quise ver cómo estaría la calle producto de la intensa lluvia de anoche. Me acerqué al vidrio, y vi todo el pavimento mojado, aquel árbol con unos seis o siete pájaros ruidosos –era obvio que me despertarían- y el automóvil de Ron. Claramente él no estaba ahí, pero me hizo gracia aquel medio de transporte.

Bebí de la humeante taza de café servida por mi madre, sin olvidar el paraguas alojado a la entrada de la puerta. Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla, diciéndole que hoy fácilmente podría ir y regresar del colegio sola. Tan salo tenía que bajar una cuadra al paradero de locomociones, varias líneas me servían para ir al sector de Hogwarts, las mismas, me servían de vuelta. Ya conocía mejor el camino. Hoy aprendería a ubicarme de mejor manera en el colegio… y estaría completamente lista.

El camino se hace eterno, agradezco a quién creó los mp3, de lo contrario, estos cincuenta minutos que necesito permanecer sentada –o de pié, según sea la cantidad de personas que vallan en dicha locomoción- serían completamente aburridos. Me encantaría poder leer alguno de mis libros, o mis apuntes de las clases anteriores, pero el solo echo de abrir un cuaderno o texto, un punzante dolor de cabeza se me viene encima. Esto además, es nuevo para mí. Estaba acostumbrada a irme caminando a mi antiguo colegio, escasamente viaja una hora u hora y media en algún bus, en caso que viajase con mi madre a otra ciudad a comprar cosas o a visitar parientes. Por suerte, la universidad a la que quiero postular, está a unos veinte minutos en locomoción, y puede que a esa fecha, ya tenga mi licencia de conducir.

Llegué quince minutos antes de la entrada a clases, quería ver si encontraba mi celular en medio de la explanada del colegio ¿dónde se me habrá caído?

Recordé entonces que la última vez que lo tuve entre mis manos fue bajo el árbol donde se juntan los chicos. Aquel lugar estaba a unos dos minutos del salón de clases, por lo que alcanzaba a echarle un vistazo al lugar.

El pasto seguía húmedo, y una brisa fría recorría el lugar, humo de mi boca comenzó a evaporarse con el respirar de mi cuerpo.

-¡Ahí estás! –Grité a mi celular, obviamente él no me contestaría, pero se me hacía la ilusión de que no lo encontraría.

Una cosa es encontrarlo, la otra, que funcione. Estaba lleno de barro, algunas partes mojado, y si lo batía, podía sentir agua dentro de su batería.

¿Prenderlo? Claro que iba a prender. El celular era una completa basura.

-¡Mierda! –Maldije al aire.

-¿Tan temprano y con un vocabulario no apto para señorita? –Me rebatió un pelirrojo.

-Encontré mi celular, pero no funciona –Me lamentaba-. Buenos días, Ron.

El sonrió. –Buenos días, Hermione-

-¡Hermione buenos días! –Ginny me saludaba, al igual que Harry, los tres habían llegado juntos al colegio.

El timbre anunciando las clases nos sacó de nuestros saludos matutinos, los cuatro caminamos hacia nuestras aulas.

Una vez pisado el segundo piso, donde se encontraba el salón de Ginny, ésta me consultó.

-¿Compartirás el descanso con nosotros hoy, verdad Hermione?-

-Claro que sí, ¿cierto Hermione? –Consultaba Harry.

-Yo… creo que sí… -Afirmé algo tímida, de reojo, busqué la mirada de Ron, el inmutó una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios.

-¡Genial! Luna se pondrá muy contenta, nos vemos amor –Ginny terminó de despedirse de Harry, luego, subimos al tercer piso donde estaba Neville.

-Hola Hermione, Harry, Ron –Nos saludó caballerosamente-, Hermione ¿compartes banco conmigo nuevamente? Y sabes que Draco no vendrá esta semana.

Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Creo que cambiaré la perspectiva que mi madre me dio siempre con respecto a tener compañeros. Estas personas, que tan solo he conocido ayer, me han demostrado que no pueden ser sencillamente compañeros de clases, hay una calidez en sus expresiones, en las palabras y modos de decirte las osas, las situaciones. Lo hermoso es que cada uno de ellos tiene una forma distinta de entrar a mi corazón. Por lo mismo, hay uno que me preocupa. Uno de cabello rojizo, con pecas y de un azul mar que tomó sus ojos como suyos.

-¿En qué piensas, Hermione? –Preguntó Harry.

-Que realmente, seremos muy grandes amigos-

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Aquí un punto de vista de Hermione, no pensé nunca hacer este capítulo, pero a medida que voy escribiendo van saliendo ideas y bueno, aquí está. Espero que halla sido de su agrado ^^

Vendrán mas POV de distintos personajes, y pronto, la tan famosa, revolución pingüino. Espero hacerles reír con las peripecias que tendrán que pasar los personajes xD.

Ya sabe, el botoncito verde no muerde si usted le da uso ^^ y pacense por Rescatada, si les gustan los R/Hr ... ese fic tiene una redacción completamente distinta a esta historia, que la hago bieeeen coloquial XD


	12. Resumiendo

**Capítulo 12  
**

**Resumiendo.**

**Harry Potter**

* * *

Hace dos semanas que Hermione Granger forma parte de nuestro salón, hace exactamente doce días atrás, dijo una hermosa frase: pienso que seremos realmente amigos. Aquella frase claro que la profesa con Neville, Draco, Ginny, Luna y toda la gente que le sea posible, menos, con mi mejor amigo, Ron Weasley.

Si bien el día 14, se declaró la guerra con Ron, producto de una lluvia, las cosas se veían bastante prometedoras entre ambos. Ginny me contó con lujo y detalle lo que mi amigo me había relatado vagamente: "No fue nada, le ayudé y llevé a su casa luego".

Según Ginny, a Ron le interesaba Hermione, pero no por ser la chica nueva que le declaró la guerra. Más bien, le notaba tímido frente a ella, como cuando a mi amigo, le había dado el palmazo por Lavender.

Aprovechando el recreo de la semana pasada, donde Ron no se fue con nosotros al árbol porque hablaba con unos chicos de la academia de ajedrez, y porque Hermione acompañaba a la profesora McGonagall a la biblioteca, Ginny comenzó con sus teorías:

_-Estoy segurísima que a Ron le gusta Hermione._

_-¡Qué! –Exclamamos todos los presentes, Draco, Neville, Luna y yo._

_-Así lo siento. Yo sé que él es todo un caballero con las señoritas, pero con Hermione tuvo muchas atenciones que en un principio, vi cuando a él le gustaba Lav –toda palabra dicha por mi novia la producía con un timbre de voz detectivesco, con sus manos hacía figuritas en el aire, para darle más realce a sus deducciones-, a Hermione aún no la conozco demasiado, pero también percibo que le mira de una forma extraña… casi linda y tierna. _

_-La de las percepciones es Luna, Ginny –refutó Neville, poniendo a Luna delante de los demás como si fuera un objeto. Ella movió sus enormes ojos hacía su novio, que le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa._

_-Bueno… -se hizo la interesante, movía sus dedos jugando a hacer ondas, para captar la atención de quienes estábamos bajo la sombra del árbol-, concuerdo con Ginny, hay algo entre esos dos, aunque ninguno de nosotros sepamos aún qué es lo que es realmente. Puede que sea amor, o puede que sea odio infinito. Le hemos visto más veces pelear, y aquellos momentos "bajo la lluvia, o donde sean" han sido de ellos dos, no sabemos realmente cómo se comportan. Del amor al odio hay solo un paso y puede que ellos… -Draco le interrumpió._

_-En vez de estar haciendo suposiciones, deberíamos de dejarles a ambos este asunto, ¿no creen que es feo meterse en las relaciones ajenas? Si metemos nuestras narices podríamos empeorar su relación, ellos son como el fuego y la dinamita, los pones en contacto y estallan._

_-Yo estoy a favor de lo que dice Draco –mi novia me observó con la mirada que mataría a cualquiera-, aunque… podríamos hacerles que conversasen más –mi seguridad se iba decayendo junto con el volumen de mi voz._

_-__Te tienen dominado Harry Potter –se burló Neville… él era el menos indicado a burlarse, lo que Luna le dice, él ya lo está haciendo._

Luego del recreo, teníamos consejo de curso. Se escogería la directiva del salón, Presidente, vicepresidente, secretario, tesorero y delegado.

Durante estos últimos años, quien ocupaba el cargo de vicepresidente era yo, este año no lo haría, puesto que me postulaba a CEAL. Ron, siempre había sido el presidente. Digamos que la profesora preguntaba: ¿Quieren que siga la misma directiva? Y al no haber respuesta, tomábamos el cargo.

Pero con Hermione las cosas eran totalmente… TOTALMENTE distintas.

_Llegamos nuestro salón, Hermione se encontraba conversando con sus compañeras de banco. Por espacio y por la llegada de Draco, había decidido irse a la parte semi-atrás de la sala. Tiene un carisma especial, y a pesar de no tener las mismas ideas de Pansy y Cho, se habían vuelto buenas compañeras de curso. El recreo lo compartía con nosotros amenamente, era parte del grupo después de todo._

_Me saludó con su mano derecha cuando nos vio tomar posición en nuestros asientos, a nuestra llegada, la profesora cerraba la puerta._

_-Muy bien chicos y chicas, hoy elegiremos a la directiva del salón, pero les hago la misma pregunta mejor, ¿quieren que siga la misma directiva?_

_El salón guardó el mismo silencio que de costumbre. La profesora afirmó con su cabeza, hasta que una chica levantó la mano para pedir permiso para hablar._

_-¿Alguna consulta, Hermione? –Puntualizó la profesora._

_Todos nos dimos vuelta para ver a Hermione, antes de hacer lo mismo que los demás, vi la cara pálida de mi mejor amigo._

_-Yo soy nueva, y no sé quienes son los miembros de la directiva._

_Ron levantó la mano, la profesora le dio la voluntad para que hablase. _

_-Los miembros de las directiva durante estos últimos cuatro años hemos sido los mismos; quien te habla, Harry… -Pero Hermione no le dejó terminar._

_-¡Ah! O sea que esto es una dictadura-_

_-Tú misma en tu presentación dijiste que eras antes la presidenta de tu salón –le respondió enojado._

_-Pero en mi curso hacíamos votaciones, yo salía electa democráticamente-_

_-Si hiciesen votaciones también saldría democráticamente –Al parecer, a ellos cuando discutían, no les importaba dónde se encontrasen, la distancia que tenían sus cuerpos (porque Hermione estaba casi al final de la sala, y Ron al medio casi a la entrada, por lo que su discusión iba subiendo de volumen) más aún, el tener a un público de alrededor de cuarenta personas, riéndose, asombrándose, emocionándose-, además, nadie se quiere postular a presidente, Harry no puede porque…-_

_-¡Profesora yo quiero postular! –Gritó, poniéndose de pie._

_No pude evitar reírme, Ron casi se cae de la silla, su color pálido se había transformado en un suave rojizo._

_La profesora también gozaba del espectáculo, ella siempre ha sido democrática y de seguro, esperaba que algún día ocurriese algo como esto._

_-Muy bien, señorita Granger, acepto su postulación –pronunció-, señor Weasley, ¿se postulará para el cargo?_

_-Claro que sí –respondió seguro de sí mismo._

_-¿Alguien más? –Preguntó._

_Varias manos se comenzaron a alzar, eso me llamó la atención._

_Neville se ofrecido para escribir los nombres de todas las personas que querían formar parte de la directiva. Los cargos serían ocupados por las personas que obtuviesen más votos._

_-¿Fleur igual se postula? –Se sorprendió Ron-, ¡si apenas habla nuestro idioma! ¿Cómo nos podría representar?_

_-Te escuché Weasley –sabía que ella y mi amigo se llamaban por sus nombres, pero al parecer, cuando ella se enojaba, le llamaba por su apellido-. Eso es discriminación, aquí cualquiera puede ser miembro de la directiva._

_Draco le pidió permiso a la profesora para hablarle al curso. Al igual que él, supuse que esta votación sería un caos si cada uno gritaba su voto. Ron pierde los estribos fácilmente cuando no van las cosas a su gusto._

_-Compañeros y compañeras, ¿les parece si hacemos votación con papelitos? Así cada uno votará por la persona que quiere y no sentirá la presión de los postulantes._

_-Me parece una buena idea, ¿están de acuerdo alumnos?_

_-¡¡Sí!! –Gritaban mis compañeros emocionados._

_Así fue como Draco y Neville llevaron a cabo la ceremonia, cortaron papelitos, los repartieron entre nosotros y nos dieron dos minutos para poder escribir el nombre y poner aquel papelito doblado en cuatro en una bolsa._

_Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, comenzaron a escribir los resultados en el pizarrón._

_Si bien los resultados eran BASTANTE raros, la vibra que se emanaba en aquel instante era bastante agradable, para todos, menos para Ron._

_El pizarrón marcaba lo siguiente:_

* * *

_Tonks: ///// /__ = 6  
Fleur: ///// ////= 9  
Hermione: ///// ///// ///= 13__  
Ron: ///// ///// ///= 13  
Goyle: //= 2_

* * *

_Éramos aquel día, cuarenta y tres los asistentes más la profesora, y había un empate entre Ron y Hermione._

_-Esto no lo puedo creer… -se recriminaba mi amigo pelirrojo, dándose golpes en su cabeza con la mesa-, puede que ya, con lo que dijo Granger de Fleur, a algunos les haya dado las ganas de votarla. Tonks… sí, es simpática, pero se viste tan extraño, tiene cintas en su pelo de todos los colores posibles, siempre se las cambia y me desespera. Pero donde muero, es con los dos votos de Goyle, ¿quién votaría por él? –Seguía golpeándose en la cabeza._

_-De seguro que uno de sus votos fue de él mismo y el otro, de su hermano gemelo, Crabbe –hablaba Draco._

_-Veo que tenemos un empate –concluía viendo la pizarra._

_-¡Un momento, falta un voto! –Grité, la atención estaba sobre mí en ese instante-, somos cuarenta y tres, más usted, cuarenta y cuatro, en la pizarra da la primera suma._

_-¡¡A buscar el voto!! –La verdad es que no sé quién fue el que gritó eso, pero se desordenó la sala completamente, las mochilas y bolsos volaban, los libros parecían pájaros con sus hojas extendidas al aire, las risas y los gritos se hacían más fuerte, hasta que a McGonagall le aburrió el desorden._

_-¡Aquí está el voto! –extendiendo su mano para que todos la vieran, Cho salía debajo de la mesa de la profesora, con el papelito doblado en cuatro._

_-Por favor a sus asientos –pidió la profe. Esperó a que cada uno volviera a su lugar, abrió el papelito y Hermione quedó con 14 votos._

_Mientras todos saltaban y daban grititos de alegría y asombro, me giré hacia atrás, pude ver que su rostro se descompuso un poco, estaba algo seria y por qué no decirlo, sorprendida, pero a los pocos segundos una sonrisa de triunfo se posó en sus labios._

_-La directiva de este año quedaría así, Hermione presidente, Ron vicepresidente, Fleur secretaria, Tonks tesorera y… -Hasta a la profesora misma le costaba creer que Goyle estaba en la directiva. No son chicos malos, pero digamos que son bien… "especiales"-, Goyle como delegado._

_Mis compañeros y yo aplaudimos, menos Ron, el cual pipió permiso para hablar._

_-Yo no quiero el cargo, me retiro –su voz sonó fuerte y clara._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo Ron? –Se alarmó Neville._

_-Qué no quiero pertenecer a la directiva, tengo suficiente con la academia de ajedrez, y prefiero ocuparme de eso –cada vez que hablaba, resultaba ser más cortante._

_Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y poco a poco se transformaron en un mar de frases y palabras._

_-Opino que la presidenta de su punto de vista –Pansy levantó a Hermione y la llevó adelante, ella corrió nuevamente a su asiento._

_Hermione estaba seria, toda alegría que le había visto hacía un momento había desaparecido. Estaba mucho más seria que Ron. Creo que además de la mirada de mi novia, la de Hermione comenzaba a hacerle competencia._

_-Diga algo, Hermione –la alentó McGonagall._

_-No quiero a Ron de vicepresidente –el silencio se apoderó del salón y todos no perdíamos de vista el rostro estupefacto de mi amigo, y el serio de ella-, si bien… la votaciones son claras, me gustaría trabajar con los chicos de acuerdo a sus afinidades, A Fleur no la conozco demasiado, pero es extranjera, y nos a contado a las chicas y a mí muchas ideas, ella puede ser la vicepresidenta, aportar sus pensamientos y yo tratar de sacarlos a flote con la ayuda de ustedes. Tonks es muy responsable y ordenada, tiene todos sus apuntes seleccionados y remarcados para no olvidarse de ningún detalle, fácilmente podría llevar las cuentas del curso, sería una gran tesorera, Goyle… Goyle… pues él, ¡escribe muy rápido! Lo he percibido en el electivo, solo él y su hermano se entienden la caligrafía, pero no se les va lo que es una palabra a la hora de apuntes, cumpliría bien su función de secretario, y Ron… -hizo una pausa en todo su improvisado discurso-, el puede ser el delegado. Es el mejor amigo de Harry, y estoy segura que la lista de él saldrá de inmediato para CEAL. Los delegados tienen que ir a las reuniones mensuales del CEAL, y Ron se maneja en todo esto, por eso no me gustaría que él fuese vicepresidente._

_-… ¿Opiniones? –McGonagall preguntó, al cabo de hacer una pausa para observar el rostro de todos nosotros._

_-Estoy a favor de lo que dice ella –Draco fue el primero en hablar._

_-Yo también –Pansy desde atrás dio la misma respuesta, Cho, Neville y todos nuestros compañeros, menos Ron._

_-Queda así entonces –determinó la profesora, miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y nos dio permiso para retirarnos, pronto iban a tocar el timbre._

_-Ron, tengo que hablar contigo –la voz de Hermione se escuchó autoritaria. Hice ademán para que todos los demás salieran y así ambos hablasen._

_Desde ese día que ellos no se dirigen la palabra. Ni Hermione ni Ron nos han dicho qué fue lo que se dijeron para que se pelearan de tal forma._

Y traté de no meterme en el asunto, sé que Ron no se salvaba de los múltiples cuestionarios de Ginny. Neville estaba nervioso por Luna y por mí, las elecciones a CEAL serían hoy. Draco con sus trabajos de medio tiempo y su hijo, además de interesarle poco la vida privada de los demás no se metía en el asunto, y yo, pues, estaba de igual forma preocupado por el CEAL.

Llegó el día de las elecciones, todos los cursos de media en el segundo bloque de la mañana del día miércoles, salieron de sus salas y se fueron a votar.

Era mediodía y tenía excelentes noticias. Mi lista había ganado con amplia mayoría. Se necesitaba obviamente, celebrar.

Todos nuestros compañeros saltaban alrededor de nosotros, gritaban nuestros nombres y nos elevaban al cielo. Luego de la expresiva y apremiante felicitación de mi novia, mi amigo se acercó y me abrazó cordialmente.

-Te mereces este triunfo, sé que harás un buen trabajo, y yo te apoyaré.

-Muchas gracias Ron –vi su mirada, estaba mucho más relajado que los días anteriores, no por las amenazas de Ginny quise preguntarle el por qué de su enojo con Hermione. A mi también me tenía preocupado. No llevaban ni un mes de conocerse y habían pasado discutiendo desde que se conocieron-, Ron, puede que te moleste, pero realmente quiero saber qué fue lo tan grave que conversaron aquel día Hermione y tú como para que no se hablen.

-Eso, es un secreto de ella y de mí –me respondió sonriente-. Ella ganó, de nuevo.

En eso, se acercó Hermione y me dio un enorme abrazo.

-Mucha fuerza, Harry, este año se viene difícil.

-¿Por qué lo dices Hermione? –le pregunté.

-¿No has visto las noticias? Los estudiantes se están cansando de las injusticias que se cometen aquí con la educación, se cree que este año nos podríamos movilizar –podría jurar que le brillaban los ojos cuando me contaba todo esto-, si por a, b o c motivos sucede algo así, por favor Harry, quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo.

-Gra…gracias, Hermione.

-Opino que hay que celebrar, no todos los días ganas las elecciones –Una feliz Luna llegaba al grupo que se estaba formando en ese momento. A su lado, como promoción 2x1 estaba Neville, Draco, quien era perseguido por una chicas de primero medio, además de Crabbe y Goyle

-Podría ser una junta de curso, ¿les parece? –dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Sería injusto, los integrantes del CEAL somos de otros cursos también –respondió enojada Luna. Así como llegaron los gemelos, se fueron a otro grupo de compañeros que hablaban acerca del partido de futbol de ayer.

-Hacer una fiesta, a mitad de la semana, no sé, no me parece muy bien –Ron… siempre tan preocupado de las clases.

-Reconozco que yo manejo un amplio vocabulario, pero, ¿qué adolescente utiliza la palabra fiesta? ¡Hagamos un carrete hoy mismo!

-¡Me gusta ese espíritu, Hermione! –Ginny daba saltitos a nuestro alrededor.

-El fin de semana estoy ocupadísimo con el trabajo, hoy justamente, tengo la tarde libre –si Draco no se oponía a celebrar, ni modo-, el fin de semana, se puede hacer algo masivo, tirar la casa por la ventana, hoy… podríamos juntarnos nosotros, el grupo, a compartir, un par de cervezas en alguna de las casas… ver alguna película.

-¡Puede ser en mi casa! –Neville ya estaba arriba de la pelota, y eso que nos quedaban unas cuantas clases para poder.

-Quedamos entonces a las 17.00hrs. En el supermercado que está a una cuadra de la casa de Neville –Sentencio Draco-, hace rato que no voy a una _tardera_.

Alegres, nos fuimos a nuestros salones de clases respectivos, cuando el timbre nos anunció el comienzo de la última clase de aquel día miércoles.

Realmente, JAMÁS pensé que Hermione y Ron tuvieran tantas cosas en común

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Hola pequeñas y dulces lectoras, espero que la vida les esté dando unas hermosas vacaciones, y para quienes están en periodo de exámenes, les esté yendo bien *--*

El capítulo que sigue a continuación lo tengo en mi memoria, lo iba a hacer un solo capítulo, junto con los análisis que hizo Harry en éste, pero por problemas personales, la inspiración se me fue a fondo, y para no escribirles algo malo, decidí dejarlo en dos trocitos. El próximo episodio se llama: _Algo en común_… E imagínense, estarán los chicos y chicas con algo de alcohol… ¿Qué podría ocurrir? ¿Desde el punto de vista de qué personaje les gustaría que fuese contado el próximo capítulo? A dicha junta, irán Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville y Draco. Me lo dicen en sus comentarios ^^.

**Agradezco** a toda la gente que deja sus comentarios ^^ además, a las lectoras que también se pusieron a seguir el nuevo fic que estoy haciendo de Harry Potter, **Rescatada.**

Creo que las únicas palabras algo _chilensis _que escribí en esta subida, fueron:

**Carrete:** fiesta

**Tardera:** junta en donde se bebe algún trago y se comparte en grupo, pero tal como lo dice su nombre, es en la tarde, podría considerarse desde las 15.00hrs a 20.00hrs

Me despido con un enorme beso, agradeciendo su siempre, constante visita a mis fics :D


	13. Algo en común

**Capítulo: Algo en común**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ron POV**

**

* * *

  
**

Traté de convencerlos que no saliéramos a celebrar el triunfo de Luna, Harry y Draco a mediados de la semana por varias razones en sí.

La primera y fundamental es, que estamos a mediados de semana, es miércoles, las clases se están poniendo más exigentes, somos alumnos responsables de cuarto año medio, necesitamos enfocarnos en nuestros estudios, pensar en el futuro, en qué seremos por el resto de nuestras vidas, y para eso, tenemos que estudiar, ya se acaba marzo, pronto comenzará abril, en mayo hay feriados, en junio se termina el primer semestre y por el famoso aniversario del colegio se pierden más clases, julio vacaciones de invierno, agosto nuevamente clases, septiembre más feriados, octubre ya estamos en las últimas y se nos viene noviembre y fin, no podemos desperdiciar el tiempo, por muchas cosas gratas que nos pasen, como la victoria de mis amigos en el CEAL.

La segunda razón, es, que le tengo un poco de miedo a este tipo de juntas, me gusta disfrutar con mis amigos, andar en bicicleta con ellos por el puerto de la ciudad, ir a escalar algún cerro, acampar en algún sendero, pasar la noche intoxicándonos con palomitas de maíz y cosas chatarra mientras vemos películas o jugamos al _Guitar Hero_. Le tengo un poco de miedo a toda junta que lleve de acompañamiento la palabra Alcohol.

Mi problema no sé cuando lo descubrí científicamente, pero realmente, no puedo beber una gota de alcohol. Puede ser que tengo poca capacidad de aguante, así me lo dijo Draco la primera vez que bebí con ellos un sorbo de cerveza, no desperté hasta el otro día. Me dijeron que hablé y actué como un borracho digno de haber bebido y vaciado unas cuantas botellas de la infusión. Ese es mi miedo. Siempre que surgen estas famosas tarderas, o aquellas previas antes de ir a una fiesta, yo bebo de mi jugo de naranja, o alguna bebida, mientras todos se alcoholizan y no sufren ningún malestar como yo. Es realmente vergonzoso.

La segunda razón de por qué no quería ir a celebrar el triunfo, está netamente conectada con mi tercera razón, que a su vez, se subdivide en otras más:

A esta junta irá obviamente, Hermione Granger.

Ella últimamente me gana en todo, y adora dejarme en vergüenza.

Hermione Granger es por así decirlo, atrevida, capaz de muchas cosas, le estoy comenzando a tener un poco, un poquito de miedo nomás, por lo que me imagino, su hígado tiene mucho más aguante que el de mi hermana. (Y Ginny vaya que lo tiene, si supieran mis padres)

Si uno estas tres cosas, me dará como resultado: Hermione Granger se burlará eternamente de mí por no ser capaz de beber alcohol.

Podría argumentar a último momento que me siento mal, y no ir a la junta, pero queda descartada esa opción, porque lamentablemente vivo con Ginny, ella sabrá el por qué de mi triste escondida y le contará a Hermione, y ella, no tendrá la más mínima intención de guardar mi secreto, (porque solamente lo sabe mi grupo de amigos).

Pero ya me encuentro afuera del supermercado, puntualmente, esperando al resto de mis amigos. Siempre soy el primero en llegar.

A los pocos minutos aparecen Luna y Neville, argumentando su tardanza porque estaban ordenando la casa de mi amigo, después, Draco, al último, mi hermana con su novio y Hermione. Ésta última, no traía una cara muy feliz, al contrario, se veía algo, afligida.

Nos saludamos rápidamente, puesto que ya habíamos perdido media hora esperando a que llegasen todos, nos dividimos en dos grupos, Ginny, Harry y Draco fueron por la funesta bebida, y los demás nos dedicamos a las cosas para comer. Escogimos las papas fritas más económicas, ramitas con sabor a queso, maní salado, Doritos® y sacamos unas Coca–Cola®

Ya estábamos haciendo la fila para pagar las cosas que íbamos a comprar, cuando visualizo a mi hermana felizmente abrazando una botella de tequila. Estoy seguro que le brillaban sus ojos marrones, el tequila le hace feliz, tanto así como la compañía de Harry.

Atrás de ella, venían Draco y Harry, sosteniendo seis, doce, dieciocho… no sé cuántas, pero muchísimas latas de cerveza.

Nos dividimos el monto total, cada uno puso algo de dinero y nos repartimos las bolsas para aligerar el peso. Nadie le pudo quitar el tequila a Ginny de sus brazos, le cargaba como si fuera su hijo, aunque cubierto con la bolsa del supermercado. Si nos cogieran los carabineros en la calle, en plena tarde, mitad de semana, y teniendo en cuenta que Ginny y Luna tienen dieciseis años, nos detendrían y nuestros padres tendrían que irnos a buscar a alguna estación de policía.

Todos hablaban animadamente durante el camino a la casa de Nev, increíblemente, los únicos que aportábamos a la conversación monosílabos, éramos Hermione y yo. Estoy seguro que algo tramaba. Puede que Ginny le haya confesado previamente mi problema con el alcohol, y esté pensando las mil y una formas de burlarse de mí.

Neville vive en un hermoso edificio, tiene vista a todo el puerto de la ciudad. Hace un año se cambió a dicha residencia, y desde ese momento, su departamento se hizo el lugar indicado para nuestras juntas.

Saludamos animadamente al conserje del edificio, quien extrañamente, ya nos conoce, nos dirigimos al ascensor. Luna marcó el piso número siete. En dicha planta había solamente tres departamentos, el 71, 72 y 73. Nunca hemos conocido a los vecinos de Neville, y tampoco se han quejado de los ruidos, es lo bueno de la construcción de estos edificios, además, los departamentos se encuentran perfectamente separados los unos de los otros. Nev vive en la esquina, ventajas, demasiadas, tiene una terraza semi–circular, donde se aprecia en todo su esplendor una plaza cercana a su hogar y el puerto de la ciudad, se puede ver el supermercado, otros edificios de no tanta belleza arquitectónica, automóviles varios en la carretera.

Como se suponía, no había nadie en dicho lugar, tendríamos la estancia para meter todo el bullicio existente.

Las personas normales, a mitad de la semana trabajan, no se van de juerga.

–Opino que los chicos preparen los tragos, y nosotras las cosas para picar –habló Luna, dejando las bolsas en la mesa principal del lugar.

–Ron podría ayudarnos a nosotras –Ginny comenzaba con el ataque, riéndose maliciosamente.

Le miré con mi mirada matadora de hermano mayor y ella se fue con las chicas a la cocina por algunos potes y esas cosas varias para poner las cosas dentro de éstos. Yo me fui a donde estaban los demás chicos. Draco ya bebía de una lata de cerveza. Harry abría una para sí y Neville cortaba los limones para el tequila.

–¿Nervioso? –me preguntó mi amigo, él ya me conocía, y sabría que me tendría de pelos el echo de que Hermione estuviese aquí.

–Lo normal, Harry.

–Ella igual está rara –me aseguró–, no habló mucho durante el camino, a lo mejor se siente mal.

–No sería mala idea dejar la celebración para el fin de semana, con todos y así…–

–¡Ya estamos listas! –gritaba Luna, trayendo unos enormes potes con la comida que habíamos comprado.

–Como estados todos, sería bueno hacer un brindis, por el triunfo de la lista de CEAL. Esto nos ha reunido aquí, así que es lo primero que deberíamos de hacer –cambió de tema radicalmente Harry.

–Apoyo tu decisión Harry, yo no me quedaré hasta el final de la junta, tengo que ver a mi hijo –se excusaba Draco.

Yo me serví bebida, puesto que algunos ya tenían sus latas de cerveza –¡Salud! –grité, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de mi vaso y todos bebimos por el triunfo de Harry, Draco y Luna.

Luego de aquello comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades, mientras Ginny volvía a aparecer de la cocina.

–¿A qué jugaremos esta vez? –mi hermana estaba demasiado feliz, dejaba en la mesa los vasos de tequila, y los iba acomodando.

Hermione estaba un poco pálida, fue dejando los vasos normales a los lados de los vasos de tequila que iba repartiendo Ginny, luego, se sentó alejadamente de mí y se echó un buen puño de ramitas en se boca.

–Traigo un nuevo juego, lo vi la otra noche, cuando hacía mi turno en el bar, pero necesitamos sentarnos todos primero, y Nev, trae un mazo de cartas.

–Entendido Draco –Neville fue a su cuarto a traer lo que le había pedido.

–¡Y te traes la botella de tequila vacía que tienes allá también!

–¡Ya…! –se escuchaba al fondo.

Quedamos sentados de la siguiente forma. En la cabecera, Neville, de izquierda a derecha, Luna, Draco, Hermione en la otra cabecera, Harry con Ginny un poco más apretados y yo.

Cuando Neville llegó, Draco comenzó a revolver las cartas y pidió a Harry que comenzara a servir los tequilas. Ginny a cada uno de nosotros nos pasó un poquito de sal y unos gajos de limón, cuando me los pasó a mí, se puso a reír nuevamente. Yo serví bebida, tenía un poco de sed. Luna y Hermione también quisieron.

–Bien, este juego se llama "Cuarto Rey" –comenzó Draco–, es bastante fácil de jugar y de entender, pero necesito de su atención.

Aunque a mí no me interesaba, porque diría que me sentía mal o algo sí se me ocurriría en el camino de la explicación de Draco, puse atención de todas formas.

–Estarán todas las cartas dadas vueltas alrededor de la botella de tequila vacía que tenemos. Saco una carta, la muestro a la gente, y la dejo arriba, en la parte de la tapa de la botella de tequila, si me aparece un As, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7 u 8 de pinta negra, bebo la cantidad indicada por la carta.

–Si me sale un 8 de pinta negra, ¿debo beber ocho traguitos? –consultaba Ginny para rectificar.

–Así es –rectificaba el rubio–, ahora, si me sale un As, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7 u 8 de pinta roja, reparto la cantidad de tragos que me dice la carta. Si me sale un 6 por ejemplo, puedo repartir un trago a cada uno de los que está aquí, o tres a una persona, y los otros tres a otra, como también, darle los seis tragos a alguien en particular.

–Suena interesante, ¿verdad Ron? –A Luna le encanta molestarme en estas situaciones.

–¿Pero qué pasa con el 5 y las demás cartas? –preguntó Harry.

–El 5 de ambas pintas, significa una regla. Puedo decir, no sé… –se rascó su rubia cabellera para pensar en algo, supongo–, nadie puede apoyar los brazos en la mesa durante se esté jugando, o todos deben tener su mano derecha en su cabeza, etc. Cualquier tipo de regla, quien rompa alguna de las reglas, obviamente debe de beber. Si me sale un 5, y quiero quitar alguna regla, lo puedo hacer también, ¿se entiende?

–¡¡Sí!! –gritaba la rubia y mi pelirroja hermana, ya me estaba sintiendo mal.

–Los demás números no es de importar sus pintas, sino, sus significados. Si sale un nueve, se juega al "Chancho inflado" que consiste en, mostrar la carta número nueve, para que estén todos atentos que habrá alguien que en cualquier momento del juego, inflará sus cachetes, mejillas, como quieran decirlo, el último que se de cuenta de que todos están inflando sus cachetes, será el que pierda y tendrá que beber.

–De seguro que ahí pierde Neville –dijo Harry, y todos comenzamos a reírnos.

–Si sale 10, se juega a los Limones, y eso, ya sabemos jugarlo. Si sale J que equivale a 11, se juega a la Cultura, Q que es 12, se juega a los Vikingos y K que es 13, es el Rey. Esta carta es la única que no se pone encima de la botella de tequila, aquí nadie hace nada, se salva de beber o repartir tragos, sin embargo, quien saque el cuarto Rey, debe de beber el vaso completo. Ahora, si alguien bota la torre de cartas que está en la botella de tequila, hace que termine el juego y se comienza de cero, incluida la eliminación de reglas y los reyes que se sacaron, ¿su castigo? Beberse el vaso completo también –Draco se alegró al ver la cara de felicidad de la mayoría que hacíamos presencia en ese momento, bebió lo que le restaba de su cerveza y se abrió otra–, ¿listos para jugar?

–¿Con cerveza primero? –Harry consultaba

–La primera ronda sí, podría ser, pero la segunda, empezamos con los tequilazos.

–Comenzaré yo entonces –Neville abrió una lata de cerveza y la probó–, y luego, hacia mi derecha –culminó mirándome sonrientemente. Sacó su carta, era un 4 de pinta negra, la posó encima de la botella de tequila vacía y bebió cuatro sorbos sin chistar de la cerveza, bien, era mi turno.

Sentí la mirada de todos los presentes, incluso Hermione, que había estado comiéndose las ramitas durante toda la explicación me miró de una particular forma. Deslicé mi mano por las cartas, saqué una y cuando la vi, pude volver a respirar.

–El primer rey de la tarde –pronuncié con mi sonrisa de ganador. Tu turno, Ginny.

–8 de pinta roja –gritó con malicia, me miró de inmediato y yo vi pasar mi vida en imágenes–, 4 para Luna y los otros 4 para mí –las dos hicieron un salud con sus latas, y bebieron cuatro sorbos, contados por Harry y Nev–, solo porque tenía sed, Ron, te salvaste. Harry, amor de mi vida, tu turno.

–As negro –resignado por la poca cantidad, Harry bebió un poco de su cerveza, mirando a Hermione, a la cual le tocaba jugar, volví a temer.

Ella sacó rápidamente la carta, creí verla decir algunas palabras, a modo de plegaria, vio su carta y respiró aliviada.

–9 –pronunció.

–Tendremos que estar todos atentos, habrá un chancho inflado durante el juego –hablaba mi hermana.

–8 de pinta roja –escuché decirle a Draco, él me miró, no pensé que Draco me iba a dar alguno de sus ocho tragos–, 3 para Harry, 3 para Nev, 1 para Ron y el otro para mí.

Si se hubiese tratado de una junta con ellos solamente, lo más probable es que hubiese bebido bebida o jugo, pero estaba Hermione, y no me iba a rebajar a que me dijeran mariquita o algo por el estilo. Observé la lata de cerveza que tenía al frente de mí, me estaba demorando en abrirla, por lo que Ginny me la quitó de mis manos y la abrió mientras los demás terminaban de beber sus sorbos. Llevé a lata hasta mis labios, cerré los ojos y me incliné hacia atrás para que el líquido llegase a mi boca. Ahí comenzó mi perdición aquella tarde.

**Luna POV**

Con Ginny nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos. La cara que puso Ron cuando tuvo que beber fue para haberle sacado una fotografía, chantajearlo para el resto de su vida. Pero algo era algo, y dentro de unos diez minutos o menos, y con un poquito de ayuda, Ron estaría sacándose la polera o alguna de esas cosas bobas que hace la gente cuando está muy borracha.

Era mi turno de jugar, saqué carta, y por qué no, echarle un poquito de leña al fuego.

–8 de pinta roja. Uno para cada uno, Ron debe beber dos –los chicos bebieron su sorbito como si nada, todo era para acaparar la atención del rostro ya no tan desfigurado de Ron. Bebió con dificultad el primer sorbo, sacó la lata de cerveza de sus labios, respiró estrepitosamente y volvió a hacerse para atrás y beber el segundo sorbo. La voz de mi mejor amiga me quitó la atención que le estaba dando a Ron.

–¿Hermione aún no bebes? –le había preguntado a Hermione quien, tenía una cara de pánico mientras sostenía la lata de cerveza con ambas manos.

–Es que chicos… verán, les tengo que contar algo, en realidad yo… pues…–

–¿TÚ TAMBIÉN HERMIONE? –gritó Ginny, lanzándose al lado de ella, sin importar el saltarse a Harry–, ¿tienes problemas para beber?

Hermione, la chica nueva, la ruda, la nueva ídola que teníamos Ginny y yo, porque era la única que frenaba de cierta forma a Ron, tenía el mismo problema que él, ¡este juego sí que va a estar interesante!

–O sea, problemas no tanto… digamos que no tengo mucho aguante, y por eso prefiero no beber –ella estaba totalmente roja, trató de buscar la compasión en mí y mi amiga, pero no se la dimos, lamentaba en el alma el no haber traído mi cámara fotográfica de 10px.

–¡SALUD! –se escuchó de pronto, vimos a Ron, el cual abría otra lata de cerveza y se la empinaba hasta el fondo, bien, él ya estaba borracho.

–Hermione, mi hermano Ron, como podrás ver y apreciar, tiene el mismo problema tuyo, basta una gotita de alcohol y se convierte en eso –Ginny le señalaba con su nariz al borracho Ron, quien estaba riéndose quién sabe qué–, el siempre nos ruega que por favor, no le hagamos beber, pero estoy segura que hoy ha bebido solamente para demostrarte que él hace de todo.

–¿Eso quiere decir que él ya sabía de mi problema con el alcohol? –estoy completamente segura, que la intención de Ginny no era convencer a Hermione de que bebiera para que quedara demostrado que, ella a pesar de su problema, seguía siendo más top que Ron, pero creo que la castaña lo entendió así–, ¿y teniendo el mismo problema que yo se burla? –primera vez que comenzábamos a conocer el carácter de Hermione, sentí un poquito, pero un poquito de pena por Ron–, maldito, ya verá ya –culminó, bebiendo el sorbo de la cerveza, que sentenció su maduro y centrado cerebro inteligente.

Ginny volvió a su asiento, pero estoy segura que empezó a maquinar algo en su cabeza pelirroja. Vino a mi mente entonces, la conversación que ella tuvo con nosotros semanas anteriores, en la cual decía que debíamos que buscar las cosas comunes que tuvieran Ron y Hermione para unirles. Lo único que teníamos a nuestro favor, era que ambos contaban con un cerebro mutantemente inteligente, y nos llega esta noticia del cielo, ambos son transformados con el alcohol.

Neville repartió sus tragos entre Draco y Harry, probablemente a Ron le importaría poco si le darían algo más, ya estaba fuera de sí.

–Y comenzamos con el tequila –le escuché decir a Draco.

Ron sacó la carta y rayos, fue un 8 de pinta negra, sin chistar, se bebió el vasito de tequila completamente, echándose la sal en la boca y comiéndose el limón con la cascarita. Observé a Hermione, quien le estaba guiñando un ojo a una estatua de Venus que tenía la madre de Neville en la esquina de la habitación.

–¡Regla, regla, regla, regla! –Ginny estaba realmente entusiasmada, y pensé que preferiría alguna carta donde ella tuviera que beber, ya habíamos comenzado con el tequila, su favorito–. Para mi regla, necesito que nos cambiemos de posición.

–Eso sería dar dos reglas, Ginny, sería trampa –le frenó Draco.

–Bueno, es la primera parte entonces –dijo no muy convencida. Se puso de pié, observó a su alrededor, y comenzó a decir las nuevas posiciones de cada uno.

Nev y yo seguimos ubicados en el mismo lugar, Ginny y Harry se pusieron al lado izquierdo mío, después, Ron y Hermione, para culminar con Draco. Aún no entendía la extraña posición de nosotros, ¿Qué piensa hacer mi amiga?

–¿Y a quien le tocará ahora? Hemos cambiado los lugares –dijo mi novio.

–¡Yo parto! –gritó Hermione. Era una mala idea poner a los dos más jugosos de la fiesta juntos, aunque, pensándolo bien, aquella extraña posición…–, ¡8 de pinta roja!

–¿A quién se los darás, Hermione? –preguntó Draco. Ella le miró desafiante, agarró su vasito de tequila y se lo bebió ella.

–A mí misma –le respondió cuando terminaba de chupar el limón. Por lo menos, Hermione no se lo comía con la cascarita, como Ron.

Fue el turno de Ron e hizo algo similar a Hermione, no debía de beberse el vaso completo, pero lo hizo. Mientras Harry sacaba su carta y repartía los tragos, Ginny me pasó una servilleta, en donde me había escrito su plan. Era algo bizarro en algunas partes, pero de todas formas, iba a ser gracioso. Las probabilidades que nos tocara una carta con el número 5 eran escasas, siendo tantas las cartas, pero necesitábamos de dicho número. La mesa de Nev es de vidrio, por lo que hice que se me caía un papel, bajé y miré hacia la mesa, se traslucían las cartas, y ¡bingo! Vi un cinco justo en la parte a donde estábamos Ginny y yo. Como era su turno, le indiqué a dónde tenía que poner su mano, pero sacó un 3 de pinta negra y se bebió sus tres sorbitos de tequila. Era mi turno así que ni modo, ya tenía algo de alcohol jugueteando con mis neuronas, sacaría el cinco y así me evitaba beber.

–Terminaré con la regla de mi amiga Ginny –hablé mientras mostraba el flameante 5–, de izquierda a derecha, deberemos de besarnos en la mejilla cuando cada uno, termine de beber su trago –Lo bizarro del plan era que Harry tendrá que besar a Ron, pero era como si fueran hermanos así que poco me importaba, y Draco tendría que besar a Nev, pero ellos dos eran primos en tercer grado, igual había confianza. Todos tendríamos que besarnos, para el par de borrachos también lo hiciese.

–Muy interesante la regla, Luna, pero yo me retiro, son las 19.00hrs y tengo que ver a mi hijo.

–Te acompaño al primer piso –Harry se puso de pie y le acompañó hasta la salida del edificio.

–Hermione tendrá que besar a tu novio Luna, lo siento –se disculpaba Ginny. A Hermione no la veo como una amenaza, además, está bastante ebria, poco hará de razonable.

–Lo único que espero, es que Ron no vomite encima a Hermione cuando le tenga que besar, sino, todas las ideas de hacer que esos dos congenien se irán a la mierda Ginny –contesté.

Harry llegó nuevamente y se acomodó. Era el turno de mi novio, sacó una carta, genial, otro chancho inflado. Hermione se acordó de eso, y comenzó a inflar sus cachetes. Ron fue el último en darse cuenta y se bebió una lata de cerveza casi, de un solo sorbo.

–As de pinta negra –Hermione dejaba su carta en la botella y bebió del conchito de tequila que le quedaba. Bien, Nev me besó a mí en los labios, sabían a tequila y había un poquito de sal en su labio inferior, fue un beso bien rico. Yo besé en su oreja a Ginny, ella agarró a Harry y le dio un gran y sonoro beso también en sus labios, Harry besó rápidamente a Ron en un ojo, creo, y aquí venía lo importante, el beso entre Ron y Hermione. Ron estaba ya algo tambaleante, se demoró en acercarse a Hermione, pero le dio un beso en sus mejillas, luego volvió a beber de su lata de cerveza. Que poco romántico, tendremos que darle más de beber a esos dos. Hermione se levanto de la mesa para besar también en la oreja a Neville.

Ron volvió a sacar una carta, ¡gracias destino! Un 8 de pinta negra. Bebido el tequila recién servido por su hermana y parte de la cerveza que le quedaba. Abrió otra lata, y sin esperar a que Neville comenzara la ronda de besos, agarró a Hermione de la cara y le besó de lleno muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

–Me pregunto si a Hermione también se le borra la memoria una vez que bebe la noche anterior –susurró Harry para Ginny y para mí.

–_Si se le apaga la Tele_, igual que a Ron, nos conviene, podremos decirle todas las cosas que hicieron y agregarle muchísimas más, para molestarles de por vida –agregaba Ginny.

Neville prendió la radio, sintonizó una emisora al azar, y se escuchaba una canción ideal para los momentos de borrachez, entiéndase, una canción algo vergonzosa, quien nadie dedicaría porque es una mezcla entre cumbia y ese nuevo estilo de música espantoso que está saliendo de moda, algo con regueton… y no sé que más.

"_Por que eres mi vida, mi cielo, te quiero, te amo, mi amor, no me dejes._

_Es que eres mi vida, mi cielo, te quiero, te amo, mi amor, no me dejes…"_

Harry le iba a pedir que cambiase la radio porque de verdad, se estaba poniendo verde, hasta que Hermione se subió arriba de una de las sillas y comenzó a bailarla y a cantarla.

–Nunca se me ocurrió que Hermione escuchara esa música –agregó mi novio.

–La gente cuando no está en sus cabales hace de todo, inconscientemente. Cuando esa canción estuvo de moda y nosotros no la escuchábamos, la melodía era pegajosa, y nos la aprendimos, ¿te acuerdas amor? –dije.

–_Lo que te di, lo que soñé…_ –cantaba Hermione, balanceándose de un lado a otro cerca de la mesa, enfocó su atención en Ron, quien le aplaudía su baile–. _Y aunque estás con ella, nada a cambiado, piensas que no lo sé, me has extrañado. Y quiero ser, la mujer de tu vida, quien limpie tus heridas, quien te dé su querer…–_

Hermione ahora tenía de micrófono la botella de tequila que hacía segundos atrás, tenía una buena ruma de cartas, de seguro que no le importará el beberse un vasito más de tequila por haberlas botado, pero la silla ya no era su escenario, sino, la mesa de vidrio de Neville.

–_No puede ser, que te hayas marchado, si contigo a mi lado, seria mucho mejor. Y aquí estoy, pensando en ti, y cumpliré lo prometido… Aunque no estés, mi amor conmigo, yo lucharé, por estar contigo, y quiero ser, la mujer de tu vida, quien limpie tus heridas, quien te dé su querer_

_No puede ser, que te hayas marchado si contigo a mi lado, seria mucho mejor… _–sí, descubrimos una nueva cosa que no tienen en común Ron y Hermione, ella canta bien lindo, y Ron, no, gracias.

Neville prefirió cambiar de dial, y la dejó en una de música pop. Harry ayudó a bajarse de la mesa a Hermione, quien pidió aplausos y se los dimos. Como botó las cartas de la botella intencionalmente, se tenía que volver a comenzar a jugar, y la hermosa regla que había ideado Ginny y había culminado yo quedaba descartada, decidimos dejar el juego hasta ahí. Mañana había colegio, además, ver los rostros de Ron y Hermione nos hacía suponer que en cualquier momento, alguno de los dos vomitaría.

Con Ginny comenzamos a recoger las cosas de la mesa y nos fuimos a la cocina, Neville se fue a alistar el baño. Estábamos con mi amiga fregando los pocillos utilizados cuando Harry llega hacia nosotras algo acelerado.

–¿Qué pasó, Harry? –le preguntó preocupada Ginny.

–Es… Ron… y… Hermione –respondía agitado por la corrida.

Los tres salimos apresuradamente de la cocina, encontrándonos a ambos nombrados en una competencia de quien eructaba más fuerte.

–¡Gané! –gritaba la castaña.

–¡No, tú no puedes ganar en todo! –se quejaba Ron, bebiendo más bebida, aguantando el gas y eructaba en toda la cara de Hermione–, supera eso.

–¡Eres un maldito cerdo! –le gritaba, empujándolo, cayendo ella encima de él. Se sentó en todo el abdomen de Ron, y vimos como éste cambió su expresión facial por una de dolor. Agarró la botella de gaseosa, y la posó en sus labios, bebido hasta que no aguantó más líquido su boca, lo fue tragando de a poco y en unos segundos, se escuchó un eructo mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Hermione se tambaleó hacia delante y quedó acostada encima de Ron. De ahí, no recuperó el conocimiento.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Con cuánta resaca irán los chicos el día jueves al colegio? Espero que haya sido entretenido el capítulo, es el primero donde hago que dos personajes compartan el POV. Ron, fue el primero, porque ustedes me lo pidieron en sus rr, y escogí a Luna, porque también hubo alguien que la recomendó, además, ella no había dado su punto de vista durante esta historia. ¿Creen qué se repetirán estas noches? Ya tengo pensado un capítulo donde ambos personajes principales también ingieren alcohol, pero para ese capitulo aún faltan varios más (les puedo adelantar sí, que hay disfraces incluidos). ¿Ideas para otro capítulo?

En la subida de hoy, hablé de varios juegos, el primero fue el de los limones, el cual trata que cada jugador tiene un número, si yo soy el número tres, debo decir: _3 limones, __medio limón__, 7 limones_. Donde, 3 limones vengo siendo yo, medio limón siempre lo debo de decir, y después el "x" limón del jugador que quiero que siga y así sucesivamente. Pierde quien no diga limón (se suele confundir con milones, melones, etc.)

El juego de la cultura es más fácil, alguien dice cualquier cosa, por ejemplo: nombre de ciudades de Chile, y pierde quien repite alguna ciudad o se queda en blanco. Quien pierde debe de beber y comenzar una nueva partida.

El juego de los vikingos requiere de una gran concentración. Nuevamente se enumeran a los participantes, pero uno mismo, debe de estar atento de quien esté en su izquierda y derecha. Yo comienzo el juego, diré: Vikingo 6, vikingo 6, llamando a vikingo "x". Mientras yo diga esto, los participantes que estén a mi lado, tendrán que remar (el de la izquierda a la izquierda y el de derecha, a la derecha) el vikingo que no reme, o que reme mal, tiene que beber.

* * *

**Consejo de la escritora: **

Si van a beber, háganlo con precaución, por ningún motivo conduzcan o se vayan en el automóvil de alguien que esté bajo el efecto del alcohol. Beban y disfruten de la junta, si sienten que se les acalambra el rostro y la punta de los dedos, deténgase, llénese de comida y agua, siéntese y no siga bebiendo, de lo contrario, podría acabar como Hermione o Ron.

No tengo Internet nuevamente, por eso la tardanza y la subida recién del capítulo u.u

Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que sigue la historia, sobretodo, a las personas que dejan sus comentarios ^^


	14. Saltando la clase

**Saltando la clase.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hermione Granger**** POV**

La melodía que había escogido como despertador en mi celular, comenzó a inundar mi habitación y de a poco, todos mis sentidos. Avisándome que era hora de levantarme, ir al colegio y seguir como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Era realmente sencillo pensar así, pero una vez que decidí abrir mis ojos, un dolor espantoso en mis sienes se hizo notar. Inconcientemente mis dedos se fueron a ellas y comenzaron a masajearlas. Esto de tener resaca es pésimo. Mi cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal. Me demoré otra cantidad de segundos para sentarme en mi cama. Moví mi cabeza a la luz que provenía de la ventana y joder, mis ojos se cerraron por arte de magia. Estaba realmente mal, pero mi madre no me daría permiso para faltar al colegio, ya me había advertido: nada de juergas a mediados de la semana, más aún, al principio de año.

Pero no fue mi culpa, era mi reputación o mi vergüenza; al parecer, perdí ambas anoche.

Tratando de acordarme cómo fue que llegué a mi casa, fui camino al baño. Ver mi rostro algo hinchado, unas ojeras nacientes, el cabello más enmarañado que de costumbre y un aliento a tequila que pude oler cuando eché aire al espejo, confirmaban mi estado, estaba con una _caña_* de los mil demonios.

Y era jueves.

Y tenía clases de Educación Física.

Y no recordaba nada… aún.

Viendo que tenía algo de tiempo, decidí tomar un extenso baño. Me despojé de mi pijama, abrí la llave y el agua comenzó a entibiarse con el correr del tiempo. Una vez a la temperatura ideal, me sumergí en ella, comenzando a sentir un poco más de alivio. Ahí llegaron las primeras escenas del día de ayer.

_-Levantemos a Hermione antes que vomite encima de mi hermano._

_-Su cuerpo está como gelatina, dile a Harry que nos ayude, las dos sola no podremos Ginny._

_-¡Harry! ¿Dónde te metiste?_

_-¡Ya voy Ginny, ayudaba a Nev con el baño!_

_-Ayúdanos a llevar a Hermione al baño, antes que vomite a Ron, el piso, la alfombra, el pasillo o lo que sea._

_-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, que lindo cabello tienes, Ginny, Ginny._

_-Gracias Hermione, tú también._

_-¡Jaja! Que mentirosa, mi cabello es un caos… tu cabello es lindo, Ginny, Ginny, ¡Jaja!_

_-¿Ron, cómo está?_

_-Algo inconsciente mi amor, creo que saturó su promedio de alcohol de por vida, pobre hermano mío, no volverá a beber ni siquiera Lemon Stone* _

_-¡Harry, dónde agarras! ¡Jajaja! ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡Tu novio me toca! ¡Me está tomando de brazos! ¡Mis pies no están en el piso! ¡Tráiganme el piso!_

_-¡Hermione! Harry te está llevando al baño, creo que no te sientes bien, yo te acompañaré con él. Luna, cuida a mi hermano junto a Nev._

_-Claro, entre Nev y yo lo llevaremos a la cocina, allá podrá vaciar su estómago._

_-No… me… siento… muy… bien…_

_-¡Corre Harry, corre!_

_-¡Eso hago Ginny, pero Hermione no ayuda mucho, su cuerpo pesa muchísimo._

_-Te abriré la puerta del baño._

_-Gracias… a ver, Hermione, ¿cuántos dedos ves?_

_-Depende._

_-¿Depende de qué?_

_-No lo sé ¡Jajaja!_

_-Permiso Hermione, te amarraré el cabello, te lo puedes ensuciar._

_-Ginny, ¿sabías que te quiero mucho? Gracias por ser mi amiga._

_-Yo también te quiero Hermione, así que escúchame, yo te sostendré el cabello, mientras tu vacías todo lo que tengas ahí dentro._

_-No quiero que Harry me vea._

_-Yo… iré a ver a Ron, le diré a Luna que te acompañe._

_-Gracias amor._

_-Creo… que… voy… a… vo…mi…tar..._

Salí de la ducha que había decidido tomar. En vez de tranquilizarme por haber recordado parte de la noche anterior, me encontraba más alterada. Dí todo un espectáculo. Ni Viktor, que es mi mejor amigo había llegado al punto de acompañarme en el baño mientras vomitaba por el exceso de alcohol.

Mi rostro estaba más rojo de lo normal, era obviamente por la vergüenza. Me vestí con el buzo del colegio, pero sin usar las zapatillas de deporte, hoy, definitivamente me saltaría esa clase. Escogí mis chapulines favoritas; la izquierda estaba rota en la parte de atrás, y la derecha tenía escrito _"Hey Mr Complain, yes my life is shit"*._ Busqué en mi tocador los lentes de sol más oscuros que tuviese, pero que no fueran demasiado notorios. Puse mis cuadernos respectivos en mi mochila y me armé de valor para compartir los quince minutos que tenía con mi madre en el desayuno.

Bajé con cautela por las escaleras, no sirvió mi cuidado, ésta es de madera y chilló con cada movimiento que hacía. El olor a café inundaba todo el primer piso, iba acompañado por un olor a pan tostado.

Mi madre estaba de espaldas encargándose del pan. Así que sin hablarle, comencé a poner los implementos que faltaban en la mesa. Me vio y no dijo nada.

Eso me aterró.

Colocó una taza al frente de mí y comenzó a caer el agua hirviente, mezclándose con los granos molidos de café. Yo me servía en un vaso algo de jugo de mango. Le serví un vaso a ella, mientras iba a por el pan en la tostadora. Bastó que se sentara para que comenzara a hablar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ayer, Hermione?

-Muchas cosas, estuve en el liceo donde respondí correctamente un test, luego en el recreo…-

-Lo que hiciste en la tarde.

-Fui a un supermercado, después, fui al edificio donde vive un amigo, vive en el piso número siete, la vista es hermosa y puedes ver el mar en todo su esplendor…-

-Hermione, ¿qué hiciste para que llegaras borracha anoche?

-Bebí un par de cervezas, eso fue todo. Sabes que no tengo aguante.

Mi madre se masajeó los ojos, podía escuchar susurrarme _"inconsciente, inmadura, irresponsable"._

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que salgas a mediados de la semana si no es por meros asuntos escolares. No llevas ni un mes aquí, y llegas dando tal espectáculo. Apenas conoces a esas personas y te atreves a beber con ellos, sabes que no tienes aguante Hermione, te podría haber pasado algo. También conoces que no te discrimino y cuarteo demasiado por tus excelentes calificaciones, pero estas no se mantendrán si empiezas a juerguear como si nada.

-Pero no me pasó nada, y para que te des cuenta, ellos son personas de fiar, me cuidaron en todo momento. Y no era una juerga común, celebrábamos el nuevo CEAL.

-Gracias a Dios, no tenía idea a dónde te encontrabas, sabes que todavía no puedo orientarme completamente en la ciudad y tú, sacándome de quicios.

-Discúlpame mamá, te prometo que no va a volver a ocurrir… ¿Puedo faltar a clases?

-¿Estás loca?

-Solo preguntaba, por si las dudas.

-Termina de desayunar, voy a calentar el motor del auto.

Mamá se paró llevándose media tostada y el jugo que le serví. No podía comer, sentía una bola de "nada" en mi estómago, por lo que solo bebí el jugo y un poco de café. Subí a lavarme los dientes y mojarme nuevamente el cabello para que se mantuviera en su lugar.

Me senté en los asientos traseros del automóvil para poder dormir un poco más, pero mi madre me martirizó subiéndole todo el volumen posible a la radio del vehículo con música de Marco Antonio Solís.

Se despidió con una sonrisa maliciosa en la entrada del colegio y emprendiendo viaje a su trabajo. Esperé que se perdiera de vista para sacar mis anteojos y ponérmelos.

Entré completamente a Hogwarts, divisé aún con los lentes puestos a dos cabelleras rojizas, además de otras cabezas. Me dirigí a paso lento.

Llegué a ellos y uno a uno, fue posando su mirada en mí. Me sentí algo incómoda, nadie decía nada, ni Ginny.

Fue Neville quien comenzó a reírse. Me dieron unas ganas locas de golpearle en sus testículos, pero me contuve, Luna le imitó, al tiempo Harry, Ginny y Draco, yo me uní a las risas cuando Ron también comenzaba a hacerlo.

-Así que, los dos tienen problemas con el alcohol –Hablaba maliciosamente Ginny, problemas, aquí se viene el cuestionario tan temido por Harry.

-Pues sí, ya lo notaron, y quería pedirle disculpas por todo lo de ayer, me comporté como una imbécil.

-No te tienes que disculpar, nos hubieras avisado antes y sencillamente no hubieras bebido –agregaba Luna.

-Para las tarderas, Ron siempre bebe juguito, ahora tendrá una compañera para compartirlo –Ginny comenzaba a reírse, hipando de vez en cuando-, lo siento Hermione, tenía que decirlo.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo, Hermione? –me preguntó Harry.

-¡Lamento haberte dicho que me estabas tocando! Cuando en realidad me llevabas al baño –grité lamentada.

-Por lo menos te acuerdas, a Ron se le borra la memoria completamente, con suerte, se acuerda de las instrucciones del Cuarto Rey –hablaba Draco.

-¿Y cómo es que tú sabes? –le pregunté, Draco se fue a mitad de la tarde, de eso me recordaba claramente.

-Ginny se encargó de contarme a lujo de detalle todo lo que hicieron después, desde el apasionado beso que te dio Ron, las competencias de eructo entre ambos y tu caótico vómito en el baño de Neville.

Miré estrepitosamente a Ron, quien estaba rojo como un tomate. De las cosas que había nombrado Draco solo me recordaba de la competencia de eructos, ¿me había besado con Ron? ¿Cuánto fue lo que vomité en la casa de Neville?

-¿No te acuerdas tampoco? –me preguntó Luna.

-Por ahora recuerdo algunas cosas, de lo que no sé nada, es cómo llegué a mi casa.

El timbre resonó en el patio, y los estudiantes comenzaron su camino hacia sus salones de clases.

-Yo creo que esa es tarea de Nev… lo de contarte. Ginny, ¡vámonos a clases!

Ambas amigas se despidieron rápidamente y se fueron a su salón.

-¿Neville? –le consulté con mi voz más armoniosa posible.

-Cuento corto. Luego de que vomitases hasta tu alma, te sentiste muchísimo mejor, te dejamos acompañada de Luna en el sillón, porque estabas como ida, tenías una sonrisa algo boba y no paras de parlotear acerca de un video de unos unicornios. Ahí fuimos a ver a Ron, porque es de los borrachos medios pesados, que dicen que están bien pero no. También se vació completamente, y nos volvimos a dividir; Harry, Ginny y Ron se irían juntos, Luna, tú y yo partiríamos a tu casa. Todo el camino intentaste abrir la puerta, por lo que Luna terminó yéndose contigo en el asiento trasero. Golpeamos con algo de miedo la puerta de tu casa, porque no sabíamos si antes habías llegado en ese estado en tu casa. La mirada de tu madre me recordó a la de mi abuela, pensé que te entraría a golpes, pero luego de verte bien, suspiró y nos agradeció el haberte traído a casa.

El pequeño discurso de Neville nos mantuvo entretenidos durante el camino a nuestra propia sala de clases. Qué bochorno estaba sintiendo en este momento, me hubiera sentido menos avergonzada si Harry y Ginny me hubieran ido a dejar a mi casa, como habíamos acordado al término de la junta. Era obvio que los planes se tuvieron que cambiar por la borrachera mía… y la de Ron, el cual, permanecía calladito, relajado. Extrañaba su bufona y sexy voz.

¿Sexy voz? ¿Desde cuándo tenía ese pensamiento?

Me despedí de los chicos y me fui a mi sector de asiento, saludé a las niñas y comencé a garabatear en el cuaderno de clases.

Hoy sería uno de esos días en los que uno va a calentar el asiento, y durante el transcurrir de la primera clase, pude darme cuenta de que Ron hacía lo mismo. No es que siempre le observara, pero su cabellera era bastante notoria y siempre me desconcentraba cuando no estaba cien por ciento concentrada en la clase.

Me saqué los lentes de sol, porque la señorita Sprout se dio cuenta de que los llevaba puesto al dejar caer el libro de biología que me protegía de su visón, me estaba afectando la falta de horas de sueño y sin querer, había desvanecido aquel libro de mis manos, entonces, ahí me di cuenta que Ron dormía des-ca-ra-da-men-te en el primer asiento, y mi profesora se percató de mi inadecuado accesorio. Estoy casi segura que Ron no será capaz de aguantar la clase de educación física, y como no conozco por completo Hogwarts, estoy segurísima que este sitio tiene lugares donde uno se pueda esconder y saltarse una clase. A penas suene el timbre que anuncie la finalización de clases, le consultaré a él, y de paso, me lo llevaré conmigo. De seguro que me lo agradecerá.

-¿Hermione dormiste mal anoche?

-Sí, estoy muerta de sueño, Cho.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Me llegó el período, me siento pésimo –mentí descaradamente a Pansy.

-Que mal… y justo nos tenemos clase de educación física dentro de poco.

-¿Podrían hacerme un favor chicas? –mi astucia me sorprende, Pansy y Cho se voltearon para verme mejor-, necesito que me cubran, no creo que me sienta muy bien para ir al gimnasio, le pueden decir a la profesora que me sentí pésimo y acudí a la enfermería.. o que me encuentro en el baño de chicas… este dolor me mata –finalicé dramáticamente.

-Claro que sí, pero si te sientes así de mal, deberías de ir a la enfermería de verdad –Pansy hacía circulitos con su uña en mi muñeca, me dio cosquillas y me puse a reir.

-Señorita Granger, ¿de nuevo tengo que llamarle la atención? –se quejó la profesora.

-Discúlpeme, por favor.

-A la tercera y la tendré que expulsar de la sala de clases.

Miré asesinamente a Pansy la cual estaba como estatua delante de mí, tomando apunte hasta de las bocanadas de aire que daba la maestra. ¿Por qué me retaba a mí y no a Ron, que dormía plácidamente a vista de todos?

Creo que estaba equivocada.

La profesora si se había dado cuenta de Ron, porque buscó el enorme libro de clases y lo lanzó de lleno a la mesa que compartía Harry y Ron. El estruendo fue tal, que hasta el mismo Harry, que presenció todo, saltó de su asiento.

Hubo algunos chillidos por parte de mis cercanas, otros gritos por el otro sector de la sala, pero mi intento de frenar mi risa fue inequívoco, estallé en risotadas al ver la cara de espanto del chico-descarado, pagaría por verla de nuevo.

-¡Me tienen harta ambos! –exclamó Sprout-. Jamás creí, Weasley, que te durmieras en una clase mía, que falta de educación –Ron tenía sus pupilas dilatadas al máximo, podría ser capaz de apostar que él se estaría dando puñaladas por aquellas insignificantes palabras-, y usted señorita Granger, me deja muchísimo a la imaginación, pensaré que sus buenas calificaciones de su antiguo colegio eran obtenidas por otros medios.

Eso que dijo calmó mi risotada. Una cosa, era ser un alumno mil por ciento ejemplar como Ron, que tenía las más altas calificaciones, llevaba a cargo academias y venía al colegio correctamente uniformado. Es un alumno estrella. Yo no soy ese tipo de alumna, yo soy las que obtienen sus calificaciones por su inteligencia innata, soy de las personas que dicen lo que les parece, sin importar que el resto esté en contra, soy de las que opina que no debería de vestir a todo el mundo igual porque cada uno es distinto y distinta, y me enoja el estigma y el estereotipo que estaba presenciando en este momento.

-Se va a arrepentir de lo que me acaba de decir –le hablé con furia. Sentí la mirada de todos e mí, incluía la del estigmatizado pelirrojo.

-No me gustan las amenazas, señorita Granger, la invito a salir del salón, sin su mochila, lo mismo para el señor Weasley –concluyó.

El aire contenido por algunos de mis compañeros salió a flote, Ron enojadísimo salió de la sala, dando un portazo _"alabado sea, nunca pensé que haría algo así"_ Draco sonreía al igual que Harry y Ron. Yo también lo hice y le brindé mi mirada asesina a la maestra. Sé que le dio miedo, abrí la puerta y la cerré educadamente.

Saliendo del salón pude ver a Ron recargado en el balcón que teníamos en todo el tercer piso. Bufaba y mantenía sus cejas juntas en señal de enojo máximo. Lentamente me puse en su misma posición.

-Cuando bebo demasiado, me pongo un poco gruñón.

-¿Un poco? Creo que te enojas y te pones gruñón cuando alguien te dice la verdad, te duele, y es obvio, cada uno tiene su orgullo.

Él me observó con su rostro furioso, me reí.

-Lo que te digo no son halagos, sé que siempre los esperas, y está bien, pero, ¿no te aburre ser siempre el chico estrella? ¿No te entusiasma… romper las reglas?

-Hermione, siempre he sido así, estoy acostumbrado, y me ha ido bien, no tengo por qué hacer ese tipo de cosas –me respondió un poco más tranquilo.

-Pero no me has respondido aún, ¿no te aburre?

El siguió observando la hermosa vista que nos proporcionaba aquel hermoso colegio, viendo la hora que marcaba mi reloj, supuse que era ideal para mi cometido. Entrelacé los dedos de mis manos con la de él, sintiendo un calor y una energía especial, y comencé a correr en el pasillo.

-¡¿A… dónde… me… llevas?! –gritaba exasperado por cada peldaño que bajábamos frenéticamente.

-¡Vamos… a… romper… una… regla… funda… mental! –le respondía del mismo modo.

Terminamos de correr cuando llegamos a uno de los quioscos del colegio. Eran muchos. Me encontraba con las mejillas encendidas por la rápida huída, aunque, cuando me di cuenta que seguía entrelazando la mano de Ron pude sentir un poco más de calor. Me tensé y tiré su mano.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Saltarnos la clase de educación física.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

-Eso me da como respuesta que nunca te has saltado una clase, ¡es divertido!

-No, no lo es, el solo pensarlo me aterra.

-No es tan malo, sobretodo aquí, en Hogwarts, que es un colegio bien amplio, podremos pasar desapercibidos.

-Si tú quieres saltarte una clase, bien por ti, no te acompañaré.

-Oh, claro que lo harás, ambos no estamos aceptables para una clase de educación física. Tenemos que reponernos, además, la corrida que acabamos de finalizar, nos dejó más exhaustos.

Iba a hablar, pero le hice callar.

-Y yo no conozco el colegio todavía. Esta vez, aceptaré la ayuda que me ofreciste el primer día, y como buen compañero no te puedes negar.

* * *

**Ron Weasley POV**

Realmente, no sé en qué estaba pensado cuando acepté su oferta. Estaba aterrado. Pero supongo que la conversación que tuvimos mientras compraba dos cajas de jugo y unos paquetes de galletas me había convencido totalmente.

_-Piensa en cómo te molestará Draco, en la pésima actuación de Neville imitando a Sprout, en el cuestionario y humillación de Ginny en el recreo y en la mirada que dice más de mil cosas a la vez de Luna. Con mi propuesta, te escaparás de todo eso, será solo una clase._

_-Pero al tercer bloque nos toca matemáticas, tenemos un examen, y necesito estar relajado, esto hará que esté nervioso._

_-Confía en mí, nada malo va a pasar._

El timbre se sintió en todo el patio, y comenzamos nuestra caminata por el colegio. Traté de irme por los pasillos menos concurridos, no quería que alguien me viese, mucho menos un inspector o profesor. Seguíamos caminando y el sonido de aquella resonancia volvió a nuestros oídos. Apuré el paso, pensando que de pronto me encontraría a alguien.

-Creo que este es el mejor sitio –dije orgullos de sí, Luego de haber ido al otro extremo del colegio, al sector donde no hacían clases. Había salones en desuso, además de unas cuántas bodegas que tenían implementos de educación física fallidos o rotos.

-Esto es realmente tenebroso e ideal para estos casos –la escuché alabar cuando escogimos una de las bodegas. La puerta que era de metal chirrió estruendosamente, costó muchísimo abrirla, pero no fue imposible. Adentro albergaba poca luz, la única que entraba por una pequeña ventana que era tapada por unas rendijas. Había estantes que aguardaban pelotas desinfladas, colchonetas en mal estado, conos desteñidos…-, entremos.

Así lo hicimos, ambos entramos y cerré la puerta con un cuidado extremo, cada chirrido en mi mente se agrandaba más y más.

Ella comenzaba a buscar alguna colchoneta que estuviera en buen estado, y apiló unas cinco debajo de los escasos rayos de sol. Las sacudió con sus manos y luego me invitó a sentarme al lado suyo. Abrimos los paquetes de galletas y empezamos a comer, estábamos en silencio, pero era realmente tranquilizador, necesitaba de esto.

-Gracias… por esto.

-Te dije que no era malo el saltarse de vez en cuando las reglas –respondió una vez tragada la galleta que molía con sus dientes.

-Y por lo que me dijiste allá arriba, creo que si me aburro un poco al ser siempre tachado como alguien ejemplar, alguien que no puede tener errores.

-Te cuesta asimilar eso, pero rescato la capacidad de analizar que tienes, uno tiene que ser en la vida lo que es, Ron, y no lo que los demás quieren que tú seas.

-Sabias palabras, de seguro que un hombre, como tu padre te las dijo alguna vez.

-No, no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, murió antes de que naciera.

La tranquilidad con lo que me lo había dicho me sorprendió enormemente. Si yo no tuviera a mis padres no sabría como llevar alguna situación, ambos me educaron y gracias a ellos soy lo que soy hoy en día.

-No lo sabía, discúlpame.

-No te preocupes, nadie de mis nuevos amigos lo sabe, eres el primero.

-Debe de costarte mucho el hablar de este tema, ¿o no?

-En lo absoluto. Mi madre me contó todo referente a él, era un buen tipo, alguien qué siempre estuvo ahí para ella, un fiel consejero, soñador, a quién ella siempre tenía que traer a tierra –ella sonreía mientras me contaba cosas de su padre, no podía dejar de verla, se le veía hermosa cuando no estaba gritando o alardeando sus conocimientos-, por Ginny he sabido cosas de tu familia, pero como son tantos, en cada conversación, me habla de un hermano en particular, me río muchísimo, y me encantaría algún día ir a alguna función del circo de tus hermanos gemelos.

-Son geniales, no es por alardear, pero no hay mejor circo que el de ellos.

Mientras manteníamos aquella conversación, pude darme cuenta que no solo teníamos algo en común como las calificaciones o nuestro problema con el alcohol, a ambos nos gustaba saber la historia del otro, escucharnos, sonreírnos e incluso, darnos miradas amenazantes, como gatos enfuruñados. Sentí dentro de mí una extraña electricidad cuando inconscientemente, me empujó de mi hombro por algo que le dije, y aquella electricidad no me abandonó jamás. Tampoco quería que se fuese de mi cuerpo. Me hacía recordar a mi pasado, cuando me gustaba Lavender.

-¿Te sucede algo? –inquirió.

-Me acordé de alguien, eso es todo.

-Pero debió de ser alguien desagradable, tu semblante no es muy bueno.

-Supongo que mi hermana te habrá contado de Lavender Brown.

-No mucho, solo su nombre, y que era amiga de las chicas con las cuales comparto asiento atrás. De hecho, he sabido más de ella por Pansy que por tu hermana.

Me sorprendía que Ginny no le hubiese mencionado algo de Lavender, de seguro pensó que era un tema difícil para mí. Ya vería como agradecérselo sin que se emocionara mucho.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Nada importante.

-Está bien que no me tengas tanta confianza, pero no tapes tu conocimiento con mentiras, eso te hace una persona embustera.

-Siempre hayas las formas de sacarme información –reí por su astucia con las palabras-, ella me gustaba cuando íbamos en primero medio.

-¿Enserio? Y yo que pensaba que no tenías tiempo para fijarte en chicas –respondió riendo estrepitosamente-, ¿fueron novios?

-No, yo no le gustaba a ella, surgieron unos problemas y dejamos de hablarnos. La semana antes que llegaras, Lavender se mudó, ahí recién tuvimos una conversación y arreglamos nuestros problemas.

-Entiendo… la quisiste durante todo este tiempo, y te duele que hayan resuelto los problemas justo cuando se fue… o, ¿aún te gusta?

-Creo que con el tiempo dejé de sentir ese gusto por ella. No se transformó en desagrado u odio, porque comencé a darme cuenta que no la quería mucho, o era una atracción nada más. Pero nunca fui capaz de volver a hablar con ella. Mi hermana todavía le tiene recelo –me di cuenta que nunca había comentado esto con nadie, ni siquiera Harry-, perdón por decirte todas estas cosas.

-Basta de disculpas Ron, no has hecho nada malo, me estás contando algo de ti, y es hermoso conocer a un Ron que siente, que tiene dolor, recuerdos no solo académicos, me agrada este Ron, el que es humano –concluyó recargándose en mi hombro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como aquella vez cuando estuvimos debajo de la lluvia, a las puertas de nuestra casa, con el silencio, pude sentir no solo mi latir, sino el de ella también. Los dos estábamos nerviosos por el contacto, y era extremadamente cálido, relajante.

Sacando coraje de no sé donde, pasé mi brazo por detrás de su cabellera y la semi-abracé. Hermione acomodó su cabeza de mejor manera en mi hombro y suspiró, yo hice lo mismo. Qué bien se sentía el saltarse una clase, ¿o era la compañía de ella? Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y al cabo de unos minutos, me adentraba al mundo de los sueños.

Junto a Hermione.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Agradecer a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, no pensé que comenzara a tener público en un principio, y leer sus reviews me ponen muy feliz (:

No había podido subir capítulo antes porque, como sabrán hubo un gran terremoto en Chile. Yo vivo en la zona no afectada, en el norte, pero eso no significa que no me haya pasado nada, por lo que toda la semana pasada estuve recolectando ayuda, juntando alimentos en mi ciudad y todo lo que podía hacer, por lo que no andaba mucho en el pc.

Ahora la pregunta que les hago es la siguiente… ¿Qué creen que pasará con los dos ahí? ¿De qué forma Ron podría agradecerle la discreción a Ginny?

Se me acabaron las vacaciones u.u fueron unas bastante raras, espero que las próximas vacaciones sean distintas a estas (: y para quienes ya están en clases, el mayor de los ánimos posible para este nuevo año escolar.

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

Caña: se le dice aquí en Chile caña al estado de resaca, a todo malestar que uno adquiere luego de una noche, mañana o tarde movida producto del alcohol.

Hey Mr complain, yes my life is shit: parte de la canción Mr Feather, de Ellegarden, muy buena (:, se las recomiendo.

Lemon Stone: cerveza vendida en Chile que tan solo, tiene 2.5 grados de alcohol, la nada misma, es como juguito jajaja xD.

* * *

Nos estamos leyendo ^^.


	15. Clases particulares

**Capítulo**

**Clases particulares.**

**Ron Weasley**

Sentí un peso algo incómodo en mi propio cuerpo. Traté de estirarme y un pequeño dolor de cabeza y espalda me impidió ejercer dicha acción. Fue ahí que decidí abrir mis ojos y conforme iba recuperando la vista, pude darme cuenta de cómo, dónde y qué hacía en el sitio donde me encontraba.

El peso algo incómodo se debía que tenía la cabeza enmarañada de Hermione arriba de mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón. Miré su rostro que estaba ladeado por la postura algo rara que habíamos adquirido. Se le veía feliz, relajada, plena en la pequeña siesta que nos habíamos dado.

El dolor de mi espalda se debía a que producto del sueño, mi cuerpo se había ido cayendo hacia el piso, quedando mitad de mi anatomía en el piso mugriento, y la otra mitad en la colchoneta. El dolor de cabeza debía de ser por la ingesta de alcohol de la noche anterior.

Pensé en un instante que había sido nada más una siesta, pero la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana no indicaba la luz del sol que regala a las once de la mañana; al contrario, estaba nublado, podría decir, que era hora del crepúsculo, sino más tarde.

Ahí me preocupé y por fin pude mandar todas las instrucciones a mi adormilado cuerpo.

–¡Hermione! –le grité, mientras trataba de sentarme, a la vez que con mis manos, sujetaba su cabeza que se levantaba alarmada por mi grito.

Ella se sentó más rápidamente que yo, se acomodó la camiseta deportiva que la tenía algo subida, y afirmó su frente con ambas manos por el movimiento.

–¿Tienes que despertarme así de bruto, Ron?

–¡Nos quedamos dormidos!

–¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –ahora ella era la alarmada, se paró y estiró su cuello para comprobar el horario con la luz natural, que como ya había dicho anteriormente, era escasa– ¡Deben ser más de las seis de la tarde!

–¡La prueba de matemáticas! ¡Snape me odiará!

–No creo que te odie más que a mí… porque él sabe que sus clases para mí son…

–No me interesas ahora, Hermione, tenemos que salir de aquí –ella bufó ante mis palabras despreciativas hacia su persona, las dije sin esa intención, pero veo que su orgullo de mujer no tardó en salir a flote.

–Discúlpame, entonces, buen estudiante, pero no es mi culpa el haberme quedado dormida por más de cinco horas en este sitio.

–Como sea, salgamos de una buena vez de este sitio, nuestras cosas deben de estar aún en el salón de clases, o los chicos se hicieron cargo de ellas.

Me dirigí a la antigua puerta de metal, y la traté de abrir. Digo traté, porque no pude.

–¿La siesta te quitó tus súper–poderes? –se reía mientras me veía ejercer más fuerza para abrir la atorada puerta.

–Si quieres salir de aquí, será mejor que me ayudes, la puerta está trabada.

Ella rodó sus ojos y se dirigió hasta mí para ayudarme con su fuerza. Ambos no podíamos abrir dicho metal.

–Estamos encerrados –sentenció, sentándose en la colchoneta.

–Si no me ayudas, no podremos salir.

–Tú eres el hombre, tú me trajiste hasta aquí, sácame.

–Tú eras las que quería saltarse una clase.

–Una clase, no toda la tarde, fue tu culpa.

–¿Nunca podremos llegar a un maldito acuerdo? ¡Siempre terminamos discutiendo!

–Será por tu culpa.

–¡No! ¡Todo es tu culpa, ya me tienes harto Hermione! ¡Siempre te haces la superior a todas las cosas, crees que porque eres nueva, vas a arrebatarme todo lo que he logrado en mi vida, nadie puede contradecirte, porque saltas como animal enfurruñado!

–¡Tú y tus malditas costumbres de chico sabelotodo, que no rompe ninguna regla, y que cuando las hace, se convierten en una pesadilla! ¡Tú eres el irrespetuoso, el que se cree caballero, el que siempre me busca pleito!

–¡Si no fuera por ti, ambos habríamos estado en clases, como tiene que ser!

–¿¡Y te importan tanto las clases como para acabar siempre discutiendo!?

–Me importa mi futuro, y tú lo estás manchando.

Bastó que pestañeara una vez, cuando abrí rápidamente mis ojos, la tenía de frente, alzando su mano derecha, la cual se dirigía a mi mejilla.

–Pensé que con lo que habíamos vivido hoy, trataríamos de ser amigos. Me equivoco contigo siempre –habló, mientras bajaba su mano lentamente, nunca me tocó.

El silencio se hizo incómodo, pesado, molestaba respirar incluso.

–Somos muy distintos, Hermione –dije algo tonto, pero era lo único que se me vino a la cabeza.

–¡Sáquenme de aquí! –gritaba mientras le daba más golpes al portón– ¡Quiero irme a mi casa! ¡Tengo hambre!

–¡Si golpeas de esa forma la puerta, más nos costará abrir!

–¡Ayuda! ¡Me quiero ir! ¡Quiero volver a mi casa!

–¡Hazme caso alguna vez en tu vida!

–¡Quiero salir, sáquenme de aquí!

–_¿Hermione, Ron?_ –se escuchó del exterior.

–¡Estamos aquí dentro, no podemos salir! –grité.

–_No se preocupen, iremos por ayuda_ –era la voz de Harry.

–Por fin saldremos de aquí –dije echando un suspiro, mi acompañante gritona estaba en un rincón mirándome con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

Lo mejor era no hablarle, ya nos habíamos sincerado en la mañana, pensé que nuestras diferencias quedarían semi–olvidadas y realmente llegaríamos a ser amigos, pero producto de la desesperación de ahora, nos habíamos vuelto a herir. Si hablara con ella solo empeoraría muchísimo más las cosas, los dos teníamos un carácter bastante fuerte, y creo que uno de nuestros pasatiempos es lastimarnos y sacar lo peor de nosotros. Quería dejar de lado mi orgullo para pedirle disculpa por haberle gritado y haberle dicho aquellas cosas, pero mi mismo orgullo no me dejaba, y también, quedaría como el monigote que ella puede utilizar las veces que quiera, y por mucho que eso le alegrara, no se lo iba a permitir.

Un ruido extenuante rompió con mi parlante inconsciencia, e hizo dar un salto a Hermione por el silencio que había en la antigua bodega.

Podía sentir la voz de Harry, más la de algún conserje, que ejercía presión con alguna herramienta para tratar de abrir la puerta, al cabo de unos minutos, podía ver nuevamente los pasillos de Hogwarts.

–¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Señor conserje, Harry, los veo mañana! –apenas estuvimos afuera, ella gritó esas palabras y se fue corriendo.

–¡Ginny tienes tus cosas, le diré que vaya a tu casa! –le habló Harry mientras ella se perdía en el camino.

–¿Jovencito? –el conserje me proporcionaba una mirada que exigía una explicación.

–No es lo que cree, verá… –nunca le había mentido a un funcionario o funcionaria de mi colegio, o de mi familia o amigos, me sentí algo intranquilo.

Pero también melodramático. Y lo último era por las juntas con Hermione.

El conserje nos dejó a la entrada del colegio, ya había concluido la última clase de la tarde, y era escaso el personal que se encontraba rondando en el establecimiento, serían pronto las siete de la noche.

–Ahora que el conserje nos dejó solos… ¿Me dirás que estuviste haciendo toda la mañana y tarde con Hermione? –preguntó Harry, mientras tomábamos camino hacía mi casa.

–Luego que Sprout nos expulsara de su clase, Hermione me propuso saltarnos la clase de educación física, ya sabes, ambos teníamos resaca y bueno, me convenció a que la llevara a algún sitio donde pudiéramos estar escondidos y luego volver a clases. Se me ocurrieron las antiguas bodegas, ahí conversamos, y nos quedamos dormidos.

–¿Y?

–¿Y qué?

–¿Durmieron?

–¿Qué más crees que hicimos? –me alarmé y mi rostro se tornó carmesí.

–No lo sé, yo preguntaba, no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso –me respondía riendóse.

–¿Tengo que cuestionarme, entonces cuando tú y mi hermana "duermen o toman siesta" en su habitación?

Quien tenía el tono carmesí en su rostro ahora era mi amigo, quien desvió la mirada hacia el frente.

Fin de la conversación.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley **

Cuando no vi a mi hermano y a Hermione bajo la sombra de nuestro árbol en el recreo, pensé que era porque ambos, como son tan sabelotodos y cabezotas, estarían pidiéndole disculpas a la profesora Sprout, pero cuando los chicos llegaron con el chisme de que ninguno de los dos habían aparecido en la clase correspondiente, me alarmé un poco. Supe por comentario del ex grupito de Lavender que, Hermione se sentía mal, ella les había dicho que iría a la enfermería. Fui a dicho lugar, y nadie había visto a una cabellera mal peinada en la mañana. Ginny Weasley no es tonta, y de inmediato aludí que eso era una vil farsa. Pero no me encajaba el rol que jugaba mi hermano en todo esto. Ninguno de los dos apareció a la hora de almorzar, y como ambos habían dejado sus cosas en el salón, ninguno traía consigo su celular, no había forma de saber qué estaban haciendo, o dónde se encontraban.

A mi madre le dije que Ron tenía que ver unas cosas de su academia en el colegio, y que por eso no había ido a almorzar, más tarde, necesitaba hacer un trabajo en grupo, y estaría hasta tarde en casa de Neville. Una vez creada su cuartada, me fui a casa de Hermione. Como el camino es largo hasta su hogar, iba pensando en la excusa que le diría a la señora Granger, cuando a mitad de viaje, recibí un llamado de mi novio. Me contó a groso modo el por qué de la desaparición de los chicos, así que podría inventarme la excusa de ver a una amiga y asunto arreglado.

La mamá de Hermione me atendió amablemente, me ofreció un vaso de leche con galletas, y me hizo el tipo de interrogatorios del que yo estoy acostumbrada a hacerle a los demás. Ahí me di cuenta de lo molesta que puedo poner a los demás, bajaré el número de preguntas en mi próxima víctima, pensaba mientras la madre se dirigía a la cocina a preparar las once.

Hermione llegó a la media hora después, con su ropa sucia, y una cara de los mil demonios, estaba realmente fastidiada. Mi vista de cierto modo le sorprendió, pero al mostrarle sus cosas relajó su mirada.

Me invitó a su habitación, mientras ella se dirigía a la ducha. Ahí recorrí su pieza, tenía una caja repleta de fotografías, tenía la curiosidad de verlas, pero mis principios y aquel "Pepe grillo" que todas llevamos dentro, me hizo desistir de mi acción. Esperé tranquilamente sentada en su cama, balanceaba mis pies, ya que ésta era demasiado alta y había que dar un saltito para poder subirse en ella. Hojeé una revista de ropa de temporada, y cuando acababa, ella salió del baño con un cómodo pijama. Se tiró a su cama, suspirando.

–Harry no me ha contado nada, así que exijo que me cuentes todo –exigí.

–Ginny, no estoy para tus interrogatorios.

En su cara había cansancio y algo más, por lo que preferí dejar el interrogatorio para cuando llegara a casa, y un pelirrojo al cual quiero mucho, tendría que responderme a todas mis interrogantes.

–¿A cambio puedo ver las fotografías que tienes en esa caja?

Ella dirigió su mirada a la cajita que yo le señalaba y asintió.

Salté de la cama y corrí a buscar la cajita, mi Pepe grillo estaba también feliz.

Hermione mientras tanto, sintonizó un canal de radio, y dejó la señal donde se escuchaba _Don't Speak_ del grupo _No Doubt_.

Vacié las fotografías en la cama, y tomé un poco. Conocí a la mamá de Hermione con veinte años menos, a Hermione en pañales, vi su licenciatura de kínder, su sonrisa falta de dientes, una donde salía con un viejo pascuero, luego, muchas fotos más actuales, donde aparecía acompañada de un joven bien dotado, moreno, estilo surfeano californiano de veinte años que busca dueña. Ella se rió ante mi comentario, y me dijo que él es Viktor.

–¡Ya quisiera tener un amigo así! Le diré a Draco y Neville que hagan ejercicios para poder presumir mucho más a mis amistades.

–Estás más loca que una cabra, Ginny.

Seguí viendo y conociendo parte de la vida de Hermione. Hasta que volví a hacerle el alcance de alguien que me llamaba bastante la atención. En muchas fotografías se repetía un joven, de cabello castaño, algo ondulado, de una sonrisa bastante acogedora y proporcionaba tranquilidad y paz al verlo. Lo raro era, que siempre aparecía solo, o con personas que no se repetían en las imágenes.

–¿Y él quién es? –pregunté.

–Él es alguien muy especial para mí –aludió llevándose una fotografía al pecho.

–¿Un amor platónico? –ella ya me había dicho que no le gustaba Viktor, pero este nuevo personaje me desconcertaba, ahora sí veía amor en sus ojos.

–Podría decirse que sí.

–¿Lo conoces? ¿Han hablado? Porque tienes muchas fotografías de él.

–Lamentablemente no le conozco en persona, no sé el tono de su voz, y tampoco tengo recuerdos que compartir con él, pero a pesar de todo, le amo muchísimo, y espero poder verlo algún día.

–Espero que le puedas conocer algún día, si quieres, puedo ayudarte –me ofrecí, un amor así de fuerte es imposible de romper, y yo pensando que Hermione podría ser para mi hermano.

_Rascal Flatts_ hacia su aparición en el programa radial con su canción _What hurts the most,_ seguí comentándole lo gracioso de su cabellera con el paso de los años, y no escatimé en la hora hasta que Harry me llamó a mi celular, avisándome que dentro de cinco minutos me pasaría a buscar.

Al final, terminamos todos tomando una taza de leche tibia y más galletas junto a la compañía de la señora Granger, y cuando se dieron las nueve y media, Harry y yo partimos rumbo a mi casa.

Me quedé pensando en las fotografías de aquel joven. Era atractivo, pero no tenía más nada del otro mundo. Alguien famoso no era, porque las fotografías eran bien familiares, nada de spot o esas cosas por el estilo. Iba realmente ensimismada con mis pensamientos.

–¿Quién es la persona que está a lado mío? –sentí la voz de Harry mientras conducía el automóvil de mi hermano.

–Tu novia querida –respondí.

–Mi novia querida no permanece más de cinco segundos callada, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó algo preocupado.

–Nada, iba pensando en algunas cosas, pero nada importante.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa cuando el semáforo se tornó rojo, por lo que aproveché para robarle algo de su atención al volante y besarle.

–¿Supiste qué fue lo que hicieron los dos estando encerrados por tantas horas?

Él se puso a reír frente a mi pregunta.

–Pensé que habías cuestionado a Hermione.

–No, le haré el cuestionario a mi hermano.

–Preferible que no te acerques mucho a él, puede que Ron te haga un cuestionario a ti.

–¿Y eso? ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Me dijo que Hermione y él conversaron un momento, y luego de eso, se quedaron dormidos hasta la tarde.

–¡Ja! Y cree que le creeremos su historia, de seguro que hicieron algo más, fueron muchas horas, no se puede dormir tanto en un lugar así.

–Algo así le di a entender, pero entonces, cuestionó nuestras "siestas en tu cuarto".

Al punto de nuestra conversación, Harry se encontraba estacionando el vehículo en la entrada de mi casa, me puse algo acalorada, precisamente no dormíamos con Harry cuando estábamos en mi habitación.

–¿Le dijiste que teníamos sexo?

–¡GINNY! –gritó desaforado, poniendo su mano en mi boca– ¿Sabes que soy hombre muerto si tu hermano sabe que hemos tenido relaciones en tu casa? ¡Me mata, y de paso tu padre también!

–Mi mamá lo sabe, ella me compra pastillas para cuidarme, con ella no tengo secretos. Y si Ron te hizo esa pregunta, debe de ser porque igual se lo imagina, llevamos años saliendo.

–Pero lo dices así, tan normal.

–Harry, es normal, no le veo nada del otro mundo.

–Si yo tuviera una hermana, y Ron fuese su novio, por mucho que fuese amigo mío, estaría pendiente siempre de mi hermana, y me daría bronca saber que mi mejor amigo tiene ese tipo de…

–Ya, ya, ya, entendí, bésame mejor.

Harry suspiró e hizo caso a mi objeción, comenzó a besarme lentamente, mientras yo me intentaba acomodar mejor dentro del vehículo para estrechar el contacto. Su lengua recorría cada espacio de mi boca, mientras yo intentaba succionar su labio inferior ante sus caricias. Logré morderle y un gemido ahogado por el acercamiento de nuestras bocas salió de su garganta. Sonreí satisfecha y él comenzó a bajar sus labios a mi cuello, buscando el lugar donde siempre me hacía emitir más de algún gemido. Entre caricias algo deseosas de más, y besos algo más necesitados, eché el asiento para atrás, y le invité a que se acomodara a mi lado. Me gustaba cuando me susurraba lo mucho que me quiere en el oído, mientras le dibujo círculos en su formada espalda. Mi vientre sintió en ese instante algo abultado que se comenzaba a mover vibratoriamente.

–Creo que te excita más rápido el poder hacerlo en el auto, ¿no? –hablé juguetonamente.

El se carcajeó un momento entre besos agitados.

–Es mi celular que lo tengo en silencio –tomó un poco de distancia para poder ver el visor. Su rostro excitado por las caricias se convirtió en uno desesperado– Es Ron.

Le quité su vibrante móvil y coloqué el altavoz.

–Hum… ¿Diga? –gemí a propósito, Harry tenía la expresión de que podría mearse encima de mío.

–Tienen cinco segundos para que tú y Harry salgan del automóvil, y se despidan como la gente.

–No–no–no te preo–cu–pes Ron, ya me voy –tartamudeaba Harry.

–Te veo más ratito, hermanito –le respondí para después cortar la comunicación y despedirme "como la gente" con mi novio– De aquí a fin de año, tenemos que hacerlo, sí o sí en el auto de Ron –concluí cuando lo besaba por última vez en la noche.

* * *

**Hermione Granger.**

Estos son los momentos en que extraño mi antiguo hogar.

Debo de reconocer que ahora tengo muchos más amigos que en mi antiguo colegio, porque lo antiguos eran nada más buenos compañeros, que me seguían y apoyaban por mis ideas liberales. Muchos de mis nuevos amigos son especiales, todos ellos son muy simpáticos, se preocupan por mí, y me preocupo por ellos, pero extraño a Viktor. Ver sus fotografías me produjo algo de nostalgia. Si le llamo, no quiero que piense que le extraño de esa forma peculiar que él desea. Supongo que no tener contacto con él durante este tiempo haya aclarado sus sentimientos, y me vea como una amiga, de nuevo.

Pero alejando mi mente de Viktor, me doy cuenta que tengo un problema, este problema hace que desee irme de aquí, mandar todo a la misma mierda y así no soy yo. Yo lucho por lo que quiero, y a pesar de no haber deseado mudarme a este lugar, el solo hecho de tener responsabilidades, nuevas amistades y planes universitarios dentro de poco, hace que mi cabeza por primera vez dude y desee abortar alguna misión. El gran problema, ese problema humano, esa problemática existencia humana tiene cabeza pelirroja, pecas, ojos azules, una caballerosidad que no sé si es realmente verdadera, no sé si creer en él o no.

Ahí entra mi desesperación. Él me confunde.

Y de muchas formas.

Me hace creer que es un caballero, luego, me gritonea porque soy mejor en algo en lo que no es bueno. Luego, le cuesta pedirme disculpas, debo de asumir que ambos somos orgullosos, sí, pero cuando yo tengo la culpa asumo –creo– pero volviendo al caso inicial… me cuida, y me siento bien cuando lo hace. Siento de cierta forma, un calor similar, algo que me hace recordar a Viktor, pero de una manera distinta. El calor que emana de su cuerpo, su respiración acompasada, el ritmo frenético de su corazón cuando estamos juntos, a escasos centímetros. Nuestros momentos a solas, cuando cuatro paredes o una lluvia intensa hacen de única compañía, la confianza que nos mostramos. Todo suena realmente lindo si lo ordeno de esa forma en mi cabeza, pero vienen después las cosas malas, nuestras palabrotas, nuestros insultos, nuestros egos que están en constante lucha, nuestra forma de herir hace que me sienta triste, que dude.

Me gustaría acercarme a él, tiene algo especial, hay algo en mí que me hace desear el poder entablar una amistad con él. Pero funcionamos un momento bien, luego, retrocedemos a pasos agigantados lo que avanzamos.

Realmente me estresa Ron Weasley.

–¿En qué piensas, Hermione?

–En algo realmente desagradable, Draco.

–Siéntate hoy conmigo, Neville no viene al colegio, ayer Luna preparó la cena en conmemoración de sus dos meses de noviazgo, y creo que la esencia de vainilla mezclada con orégano en los fideos con salsa italiana, tuvieron efecto negativo en el estómago de mi amigo, por lo que está algo indispuesto.

–Pobre Neville, lo raro es que a Luna no le haya pasado nada, la vi hace unos minutos en la entrada del colegio.

–Luna es Luna.

–Tienes razón –finalicé. Ambos entramos al salón de clases, se me había olvidado completamente que al primer bloque nos tocaba matemáticas. Me ubiqué en el asiento de Neville y comencé a sacar mi cuaderno, cuando Ron entró junto a Harry.

Los amigos se saludaron con un apretón de mano, y Draco repetía la triste anécdota de Neville. Yo dibujaba ovejas en un prado en la esquina de mi cuaderno.

–¿Pelearon… nuevamente? –me preguntó el rubio.

–Ahora debe de estar preocupado porque dentro de poco entrará Snape. Ayer teníamos examen, y por habernos saltado una clase no entramos al examen.

–Pero tú tenías una excusa, ¿cierto?

–Sí, pensaba saltarme la clase de educación física sí o sí, y aunque no estaba preparada para la prueba de matemáticas, la iba a realizar igual. Matemáticas es mi talón de Aquiles.

Un portazo sentenció nuestra conversación. Snape venía con su rostro de muchos amigos, dejó su maletín cargado de guías en la mesa del profesor y pidió silencio para saludarnos.

–Señorita Granger y señor Weasley –Snape actuaba sin rodeos, nos cortaría la cabeza delante de todos–, ayer ambos estuvieron presentes en el primer bloque, deseo saber por qué, se ausentaron después, si tenían clases conmigo.

Ron estaba pálido, su mano se encontraba apoyada en su rodilla, arrugaba con fuerza su pantalón. Me di cuenta entonces que yo no era nadie para cambiar la vida de Ron. Si él estaba acostumbrado a ser así, el chico obediente, que se regía por las reglas, y tenía su mundo perfecto de ese modo, yo no era nadie para cambiarle su esquema, si me ponía en el orden inverso, yo no dejaría que alguien recién llegado tratara de decirme como actuar o qué hacer para poder entablar conversación conmigo. Yo era la que actuaba de manera errada, quería entrar en su vida, cambiarle su modo de ver las cosas para que fuse similar a mí. Yo era la culpable al fin de cuentas.

–Profesor –le hablé directamente. Tuve la atención de todos los presentes, incluso Ron–. Fue mi culpa. Yo me sentí mal, problemas femeninos que usted no puede experimentar, y mi compañero me llevó a la enfermería, estuvo al pendiente de mi durante todo el segundo bloque, y cuando nos disponíamos a salir de la enfermería, me sentí peor. Sabía que teníamos que rendir su examen, le dije que por favor, él fuera al salón, pero mi compañero es tan bueno que decidió acompañarme hasta mi casa, porque mi madre no podía venir a por mí.

¿Eso es verdad? –preguntó el profesor al viento.

Aproveché de mirar de reojo a Cho y Pansy, me debían una por haberme hecho reír la clase de ayer y haber sido expulsada.

–Es verdad, profesor –respondió Cho es una ventaja que ella me dé la razón, es la alumna fémina favorita de Snape–, Pansy y yo la fuimos a dejar a la enfermería.

–Y Ron se quedó con ella después –Habló Harry. Estábamos salvados, hablando Cho y Harry, Snape no nos podría decir nada más.

–Si sabían lo acontecido, debieron de habérmelo informado ayer, jóvenes –argumentó Snape a quienes habían hablado–, ustedes dos –nos apuntó con sus orbes oscuras–, tienen la calificación mínima. En el caso del señor Weasley no hay problema, todas sus calificaciones eran excelentes hasta ahora, podrá reponerse con los dos exámenes que quedan. Pero me preocupa su situación, señorita Granger, ya tiene una nota deficiente, puede reprobar el ramo.

No me interesan las matemáticas, puedo sobrevivir con un ramo deficiente, pero nunca había obtenido la nota más mínima, algo extraño se encendió en mí.

–He visto que usted –se dirigió a mí, fijando su vista en mi rostro–, no se lleva muy bien con el señor Weasley, por lo que un dulce castigo sería, que él sea su tutor de matemáticas durante el primer semestre. Si usted no sube sus calificaciones, él tendrá que dar de sus calificaciones, décimas a usted.

Esto no me lo esperaba, si hubiera sabido que el saltarme una clase me acarrearía tantos problemas, no lo habría hecho.

Con aquel dictamen, la clase comenzó. Se me hizo eterna, no hablé ni contesté los papelitos que me pasaba Draco, tampoco tomé apuntes o copié los ejercicios de la pizarra. Lo único que quería, era poder salir de ahí, mojarme el rostro para saber si estaba soñando, o era en verdad realidad todo lo que acontecía a mí alrededor.

El timbre retumbó en el colegio, y con eso la clase por fin terminó. Mis compañeros empezaron a salir del salón de clases, necesitaba hablar con Ron. No le hablé ni nada por el estilo, solo le jalé de su brazo, para que no siguiera caminando. Harry y Draco entendieron la indirecta inmediatamente y nos dejaron a solas.

–¿Podemos hablar? –Le pregunté mirándole a sus ojos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Perdonen el retraso, pero desde hace casi un mes, que no tengo internet, y la universidad a inundado mi vida como nunca y no me había podido dejar actualizar. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para ir a un ciber y poder colgar un pedacito de de esta historia. No recuerdo el haber respondido a sus rr, les pido perdón por esto también u.u.

¿Quién es el joven castaño de las fotos? Está fácil adivinarlo… a ver que tal ¿Hablarán los dos?

Por lo que leía en sus rr, siempre me decían que ponía bien mal a Ron xD pues, las veces que respondía, les decía que ya llegarían los momentos en que él se hiciera notar más, y vienen muchos momentos así, no se preocupen =)

Gracias por seguir con la historia, por recomendarla, ponerla en alerta y en sus favoritos, me alegran muchísimo ^^

Nos estamos leyendo (:

Prometo poder responder a sus rr apenas tenga conexión nuevamente =)


	16. Inicios de Mayo

***Es importante que lea la nota de autor abajito. Gracias***

_El timbre retumbó en el colegio, y con eso la clase por fin terminó. Mis compañeros empezaron a salir del salón de clases, necesitaba hablar con Ron. No le hablé ni nada por el estilo, solo le jalé de su brazo, para que no siguiera caminando. Harry y Draco entendieron la indirecta inmediatamente y nos dejaron a solas._

–_¿Podemos hablar? –Le pregunté mirándole a sus ojos._

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

**Inicios de Mayo**

* * *

**Hermione Granger POV**

Él poco a poco se fue desasiendo de mi agarre, con sutilidad, no con la brutalidad con la que nos tratábamos en situaciones similares. Agachó su cabeza, pude sentir como suspiraba, me pareció desganado, no me dejó ver sus hermosos, ¿hermosos? Sí, hermosos ojos azules.

Caminó la distancia que nos separaba de la puerta, quise ser más rápida que él, corrí tontamente, me abalancé a dicha madera y la cerré tras mi espalda.

Solo así logré su atención, levantó su mirada, su rostro estaba enojado… pero no como otras veces.

-Necesito hablar contigo –volví a repetir.

¡Por qué cuando quería escucharlo no hablaba!

Al diablo con las palabras, lo jalé de su anudada y perfecta corbata, para que se acercara a mí. El condenado pelirrojo me sacaba cabeza y media de altura, no me había fijado en ese detalle. Debido a mi fuerza, debí de pillarlo mal parado, porque sus manos se posaron en la puerta, dejándome cautiva, dentro de sus brazos.

-_Sexy…_ -susurró mi mente. Cerré instintivamente mis ojos, acorté mucho más la poca distancia que nos impedía apegar nuestros cuerpos. Era ahora o nunca. Me puse de puntas, y busqué con mis labios los de él.

Y llegué hasta ellos.

Ron se tensó, no esperaba aquel acto mío, y yo tampoco. Entreabrí mis ojos para poder ver su reacción, sus orbes seguían dilatadas, pero poco a poco, sus parpados sellaban aquel hermoso pedazo de cielo que tenía por ojos. Cerré nuevamente los míos. No se resistió, sus labios comenzaron a moverse lentamente, como los míos propios.

Éramos bastante torpes, era mi primer beso, y parece que el suyo también. Mordía con timidez mi labio inferior, mientras su lengua se debatía en entrar o no a mi boca, la metía, sacaba y volvía a meter dentro de la suya. Yo sonreía por todo lo que me hacía sentir con aquella dulce ternura, mezclada con estupidez, yo era fundamental en esta. Quería recorrer su piel manchada de pecas con mi nariz, dejar un camino de besos húmedos en cada peca, para que fueran muchos los besos, pero su aliento que dejaba marcada mi boca, me hacía querer marcar con mi propio sabor la de él.

Decidí entonces desistir de mi intento de hacer mía cada peca, y con mis dientes, al igual de temerosa que él, sujeté su lengua, que estaba a punto de volver a su cuna. La fui soltando con lentitud, mientras hacía que mi lengua la acariciara, y le invitara a entrar en mi boca.

Y conocí el cielo.

Ya teníamos el ritmo a nuestras necesidades, parábamos cuando el aire se nos acababa en nuestros pulmones, pero eso no significaba que nos separáramos, él respiraba de mi cuello, mientras que yo recargaba aire con su aroma, mis manos masajeaban su cabello pelirrojo, era tan sedoso que me celaba, a lo mejor mi cabello no le sentaba bien para acariciarlo, porque sus manos se entretenían haciendo círculos en mi espalda, me apegaba mucho más a su cuerpo, si era posible.

Comenzaba a preguntarme por qué había tardado tanto en abalanzarme a él, si hubiera sabido que tendría este recibimiento, que obtendría sus besos en mi boca, en mi cuello, en la punta de mi lóbulo derecho… desde la primera vez que lo vi, analizarme con cierto rubor que hacía ver sus cabellos de fuego más enrojecidos, habría corrido a sus brazos; sin importarme que Ron no me conociera, porque ahora aprendíamos a conocernos de una manera total y jodidamente encantadora.

-¿Vas a sostenerme el brazo todo el recreo? –la voz de Ron hizo que abriera mis ojos. Él en ningún momento había desistido de mi agarre, yo no había corrido a la puerta, no lo había jalado, ni mucho menos nos habíamos besado, mi hermosa imaginación había tenido una escapada maravillosa al paraíso.

Entonces reaccioné, seguía sosteniéndolo, sentí mi rostro acalorarse, y no pude evitar el rubor, que se hizo mayor cuando él vio mi cara. Supe de inmediato que tenía mi cara más roja que su propio cabello. Él se sonrojó ante mi reacción, era ver mi piel reflejada en la de Ron.

Solté su brazo brutamente, y le di la espalda, no sabía que decir. Tenía su atención, como lo quería, pero no pensé que me iba a afectar el rozar mis dedos en sus brazos, que me desconectaría del mundo o algo por el estilo. Recordé entonces las veces que hemos estados a solas, y algo similar había sentido en mi interior, unas ganas locas de acabar con la distancia, con los resentimientos de mi orgullo y su orgullo, pero o había un trueno, o una persona que acababa con todo. Tal vez podría hacerle caso a mi imaginación, podría ver qué sucedería si me acercase a él y le besara. Sería una invitación de doble filo, podría recibir su aprobación, como lo había idealizado en mi cabeza, o sería una cruel desairada respuesta.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? –me volteé a encararlo, decidida, pero el cambio de su rostro, que ahora estaba preocupado por mis cambiantes estados de ánimo y decisiones me quitó las fuerzas que había estado acumulando mientras hablaba conmigo misma. No sería capaz de besarlo como la Hermione que lo besó en mi mente.

Pero si era capaz de abrazarlo.

De igual forma estábamos cerca de la puerta, lo rodeé con mis brazos, mi cabeza llegaba a la altura de su pecho, donde su corazón latía con prisa. Mantuve una mano en su cintura, y con la otra tiré la manilla de la puerta para que pudiéramos tener algo de privacidad y el ruido del exterior no nos molestara. Volví a abrazarlo con mis dos manos, respiré de su aroma que emergía de toda su anatomía, solo así, dopada por su fragancia, me olvidé de mi orgullo y pude decirle todas las cosas que tenía en mi cabeza, en mi alma, en mi corazón.

-Perdóname por todos los males que te he provocado, por haber querido cambiar tu modo de vida, por querer irrumpir en tu forma de llevar tu escolaridad, de recalcar todos tus errores, cuando yo apenas te conozco –a medida que le hablaba, me aferraba mucho más a su cuerpo, como si hablar me provocara el hundimiento, y estar al lado de él fuera mi salvación-, perdóname por acarrearte problemas, por hacer que te mojes en la lluvia, que vayas a dejarme a mi casa, cuando vivo a kilómetros de distancia de la tuya, perdóname por contarte mis cosas y quedarnos dormidos toda una tarde, porque ahora tienes que enseñarme matemáticas… por todo… perdóname.

**

* * *

**

**Ron Weasley POV**

Muchas cosas me han impactado en mi vida de manera inolvidable, claro está. Pero lo que más me desconcertó, es que cuando llegó ella, toda cosa que había logrado impacientarme, se borró. Porque vivir el día a día, junto a ella, era una forma de afrontar los problemas, momentos y situaciones que nunca había pensado vivir.

Cuando la vi entrar a esta sala, cuando la encontré debajo de la lluvia, cuando nos sostuvimos la mirada en la puerta de mi casa, cuando no teníamos más luz que la luna en su habitación, cuando dormimos juntos en la bodega, y cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por mi brazo, con aquel temor.

Tenerla en mi vida ha roto todos mis esquemas. Ya no puedo pensar con claridad, concentrarme en la sala de clases, y no es porque ella se ría por nimiedades o levante su mano a cada rato, porque tiene diez respuestas frente a una pregunta. Sino porque necesito verla, darme cuenta que no ocupa su uniforme como corresponde, o porque su cabello a pesar de ser rebelde lo encuentro hermoso, libre, como su espíritu.

Y que ella me sostenga ahora, con tal fuerza, con tanta pasión en sus palabras solo me hace pensar, que lo que estoy sintiendo por ella puede llegar a ser increíblemente desconocido para mí. Tengo miedo del latir de mi corazón, de que mi mente se tranque y no funcione de la manera en que desearía que funcionara.

Sigo sin entender por qué me descoloca de esta forma Hermione.

Pero al parecer, mi mente es la que trata de buscarle las respuestas racionales a todo, la única que no apoya a todo mi cuerpo. Porque mis brazos rodean la pequeña cintura de quien hasta ahora, no deja de susurrar disculpas en mi pecho.

La estreché con la misma fuerza que ella lo hacía conmigo, no podía encontrar las palabras aún, por lo que intentaba comunicarme de la misma forma que ella hacía, abrazándome con una fuerza que no era grotesca, ruda, sino, completamente dulce.

-Perdóname por…

-Shh… -mis labios hicieron un siseo-, no hay nada qué perdonar, somos seres humanos y cometemos todo tipo de acciones, de las cuales somos capaces de aprender, para no volver a hacerlas, y así crecer como personas.

-Todos los días cometo un atentado contra tu vida –podría jurar que eso lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero no la podía ver, mi mentón estaba acomodado en su cabellera, la cual era extremadamente suave, a pesar de su rebelde apariencia.

-Será porque yo también necesitaba bajarme de 'mi nube' –recordé aquella vez que me gritó eso-, yo también me debería de disculparme contigo, no te he tratado como un caballero lo hace con una señorita, me he dejado llevar por mi orgullo.

-El orgullo va a hacer siempre nuestro enemigo, nos sentimos débiles si no lo tenemos siempre a la defensiva, es nuestra arma.

Y ahí mi mente se desconectó de lo racional.

-Pero si nos tenemos, no necesitaremos de una defensa como el orgullo, podremos protegernos sin necesidad de volver a herirnos.

Alzó su rostro, al tenerla tan cerca, y con la luz del sol colándose por las ventanas, pude ver sus castaños ojos, los cuales eran de un tono más oscuro que se iba desasiendo conforme se acercaban a su pupila. Pestañeó un par de veces, y sentí como su rostro se iba acercando al mío. Instintivamente mi lengua mojó mis labios, iba a suceder, la iba a besar.

Agaché mi cabeza para que no hiciera tanto esfuerzo, ya habíamos estado en situaciones así de comprometedoras, pero nunca abrazados, a la luz del día, serenos.

Ya podía sentir su respirar, era cosa de milímetros, pero el abrir desenfrenado de la puerta hizo que aquel instante se congelara en el pasado.

-¡Menos mal que el inspector no cerró con llave la puerta! –escuché decir a alguien detrás de mi espalda-, oh, lo siento, no sabía que estaban ustedes dos… yo solamente venía por mi celular que se quedó en mi mochila… -Pansy hablaba de más, nerviosa, se sentía más incómoda que nosotros dos, yo ya ni me había dado cuenta en qué momento nos habíamos distanciado, Hermione estaba al lado de Pansy, yo tenía tambaleando mis brazos-, ¡nos vemos chicos! –gritó, saliendo nuevamente del salón. Pero por muy rápida que haya sido su escapada, el momento tan íntimo que se había creado, era difícil de retomarlo.

Para sumarle, el timbre sonaba, era la hora de comenzar con las clases.

-Nos vemos en el recreo, Ron –se despedía dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ahora nos tendríamos que dirigir a nuestras clases de electivo.

-En el recreo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo qué días y dónde tendremos las clases recuperativas de matemáticas –dije como despedida.

-Claro, en el recreo conversamos –dejó junta la puerta, y me quedé ahí, dentro de esas cuatro paredes que casi, vieron como besaba a alguien por primera vez.

* * *

Mis compañeros del electivo biólogo comenzaron a entrar a la sala, solo ahí me di cuenta que ya era algo tarde, y si no quería que Snape me retara por llegar tarde a una sagrada clase de electivo, agarré mi mochila y corrí hacia el laboratorio de matemáticas. En la entrada me esperaba Harry, estaba nervioso por mi retraso, miraba hacia el árbol, pensando que estaría ahí tal vez, su pie izquierdo se movía acompasadamente. Cuando clavó su vista en mi agitada llegada relajó los hombros y se percató de que Snape no estuviera cerca.

-¡Si llegabas tarde, estoy seguro que ahí sí que Snape te odiaría!

-Me debes… una… por pillarte… propasándote… con mi hermanita… -respondía entrecortadamente por la corrida.

Harry se ruborizó y dejó de verme-, pensaba decirle al profesor que tenías diarrea, y que te encontrabas en el baño.

-¡Qué asqueroso! –recriminé, golpeándolo amistosamente.

-¡Señor Weasley! –Snape aparecía-, me alegro que esté hoy en mis clases.

-No me perdería una clase de usted por ningún motivo.

-Creo que ayer no forma parte de su historial, entonces.

-Discúlpeme, profesor, no volverá a suceder.

Snape era temido por muchos de mis compañeros y alumnos de Hogwarts, Neville y Hermione eran algunos de los muchos que tiritaban con solo ver la sonrisa –que nunca sabías si era genuina o fingida- del profesor, el que siempre vistiera de negro, y su cabello demostrara un poco cuidado personal solo provocaban mayor realce a un ente realmente inteligente. Snape es uno de los mejores profesores de Hogwarts.

Entramos al salón especialmente dedicado para las clases electivas de matemáticas. Es una habitación de medidas cuadráticas, de color lúcuma. Tiene tres ventanales cubiertos de cortinas color amarillo ocre que dan a una de las canchas de basquetbol que tiene el colegio. Las mesas son personales, y tienen forma de trapecio, por lo que si juntabas seis de estas, se formaba un hexágono en el centro. Una pizarra acrílica ocupa toda la pared que está contraria a la puerta, arriba de ésta, con letras de cartulina color azul, tiene el lema que el profesor Snape escogió para dicho lugar: _Matemáticas, una ciencia atractiva y apasionante._ Al frente de las ventanas se encontraban unas repisas que siempre han mantenido en orden los trabajos de egresados de Hogwarts, hay esqueletos de cuerpos geométricos creados con bombillas y plastilinas, cuadros de famosos pintores re-hechos con figuras geométricas, tablas didácticas de las operaciones básicas… todo realmente motivador para quien adora esta ciencia.

-Bien, jóvenes, señoritas, necesito que del estante saquen el libro que lleva por título "Funciones I" hoy comenzaremos con la unidad –me ofrecí para ir en busca de los libros, quería de cierta forma, hacerle ver a Snape que estaba realmente arrepentido por haberme saltado su clase. Sabía que no podría borrar la calificación mínima que me había anotado en el libro de calificaciones, tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera, eso me haría analizar una segunda, tercera y hasta cuarta vez ante cualquier ofrecimiento tentativo de romper reglas que me regalara Hermione.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson POV**

-Hermione… ¡Hermione! –le llamaba mientras el profesor de electivo escribía lo que haríamos en la clase de hoy. Ella solamente me respondía 'mmm' a cada codazo que le daba-, dime qué estabas haciendo hoy con Ron –mi curiosidad es mucha, y el haber salido de la sala, teniendo argumentos de quedarme a esperarla, porque nos tocaba clase juntas y no haberlo hecho eran motivos para exigir saber qué cosas más sucedieron luego de mi salida-, ¡dime!

-Pansy, estoy tomando apuntes.

-Hermione, siempre conversamos cuando el profesor escribe en la pizarra, es más, es la primera vez que escribes algo en tu cuaderno de electivo.

No tuve respuesta. Saqué una hoja de mi cuaderno, me dolió en el alma, porque es de Hello Kitty y tiene las hojas de color rosado, y en la esquina superior derecha, hay una linda carita de la gatita con los colores reales. La doblé por la mitad y escribí:

"_Tienes cinco minutos para decirme o escribirme lo que sucedió o por qué estaban ahí, sino, hare uso de mi súper mega saldo en mi móvil y contaré a todo el mundo que tu y Ron son 'amigos espaciales' "_

Doblé en cuatro el papelito y se lo pasé. Ella lo desdobló y vi como sus ojos se agrandaron cuando culminaba de leer mi nota. Escribió con furia. Me tiró el papel, todo arrugado.

"_Solo estábamos conversando, teníamos cuentas pendientes, y qué mejor forma de sellar una linda conversación con un abrazo amistoso. Pd: no somos amigos ni especiales, espaciales, satelitales o como quieras llamarlo"_

"_Si era solamente eso, no te costaba nada decírmelo" _–escribí.

"_Yo no te pregunto qué haces con Dean detrás de la cancha de fútbol"_ –golpe bajo. Deshice el papelito, por mi bien. Ella se rió triunfante.

-Tomen sus cosas y bajemos a la sala de computación –hablaba el profesor-, ya tienen los apuntes de lo que tienen que buscar, este trabajo es fundamental para que aprendan los contenidos mínimos que obviamente, aparecerán en la PSU.

-¿Trabajaremos juntas, verdad?

-Claro Pans, pero si sigues con el temita del abrazo amistoso que tuve con Ron, iré a trabajar con Draco.

-¿Abrazo amistoso con Ron, Hermione?

-¿No me digas Draco que ahora eres cotilla? –respondió con una pregunta Hermione.

-No, tú lo sabes, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, pero vaya que sería agradable verte a ti y a mi amigo tan amistosamente.

-Quien sabe, algún día se pueda apreciar aquella situación…

-Pans… cállate.

-¡Lo siento! Ya cierro mi boquita –Draco salió de la sala riéndose, nosotras le seguimos. Bajamos a las salas de computación y nos ubicamos al lado de nuestro rubio compañero. Le tengo un cariño inmenso, él es el novio de una de mis mejores amigas, Parvati, y un excelente padre, es responsable, me cae bien.

-Por favor, jóvenes, "trabajen" –el maestro enfatizó la palabra con un gesto muy chistoso-, en lo que les pedí, no hagan otras cosas en la internet.

-¡SÍ! –respondimos con un tono bastante agraciado, era obvio que cada uno revisaría su mail o esas cosas. De hecho, Hermione ya iniciaba sesión en su MSN.

"_tu ru rú" _

-¡Hermione, bájale el volumen al MSN, el profe se dará cuenta –la retaba.

-¡Oh, Viktor me habla! –me contestaba feliz.

-¿Viktor, tu amigo?

-Claro, Pans.

-¿Y qué te dice?

-Me dijo que me envió un mail, que lo tengo que leer urgente –se puso de estado en el chat como no disponible, y dio clic al ícono de la mensajería. Esperamos a que cargara, porque tenía curiosidad de saber qué le había escrito a Hermione.

"_Muchas personas creen que en la actualidad los jóvenes carecen de opinión y que no están interesados en temas trascendentales como la política o la mejora a la educación. Hoy nos hemos dado cuenta que sí hay jóvenes que tienen algo que decir y por qué luchar. Este mail va para todos los líderes que cursan algún cargo en los liceos del país, buscamos las características especiales, que posean un discurso muy claro y envolvente, que produzca asombro, y que se desenvuelva de convicción sobre política o reformas sociales._

_¡No queremos LOCE!__ Por un encuentro de estudiantes secundarios, para fundar un nuevo organismo nacional de estudiantes para sus luchas!__¡Por la unidad del movimiento estudiantil secundario!__¡Basta de represión a los que luchan!__¡Viva la lucha de los estudiantes contra la educación de mercado!_

_Pd. Hermione, como lees, este mail me llegó hace unos dos días atrás, ahora soy el presidente de tu antiguo colegio, y aquí toda la gente está en contra de las leyes que ven y velan nuestra educación. No sé cómo será tu situación actual allá, pero por tu madre me enteré que eres la presidenta, y me vi en la obligación de informarte. Te cuento informalmente que, se piensa hacer paros nacionales y en casos mayores, la toma provisoria de los colegios. Me informas cualquier situación. Llegó la hora de que los pingüinos se movilicen._

_Pd2. Te extraño._

-Hermione… explícame lo que acabamos de leer con Draco –porque Draco había colado su cabeza rubia.

**-LOCE **significa Ley Orgánica Constitucional del Estado, este organismo está a cargo de ver nuestro funcionamiento en la educación, pero en algunos colegios no rige de manera adecuada, hay diferencias entre los colegios pagados y municipalizados, y con estos movimientos que se quieren realizar se pretende cambiar estos esquemas, lograr más beneficios para los estudiantes, beneficios buenos, y que se cumplan según sean las necesidades, derrotar la LOCE y formar una nueva ley para nosotros.

-Esto tendré que informárselo a Harry, como presidente del CEAL –hablaba Draco.

-Totalmente, ya le advertí que se vendrían movilizaciones, como presidenta del cuarto medio, ¿Puedo estar en alguna reunión que programen? Este es un tema serio, y si vamos a trabajar en equipo con los demás colegios, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo ahora mismo.

Draco movía la cabeza, yo creo que él pensaba en lo siguiente.

Hermione no conoce como es el sistema aquí en Hogwarts. Nunca ha habido problemas, -que nosotros seamos- y tenemos unas clases de alto nivel. Nuestro colegio es uno de los mejores gratuitamente, y la mayoría de los chicos prefiere no meterse en problemas. Pero Hermione tiene el poder de la palabra, y tiene la capacidad de incentivar a la gente a que se una a cualquier movimiento, ya veo que se rapta a Hogwarts, o marcha en las calles con carteles en contra del gobierno…

-Como te acabo de decir, Hermione, antes de hacer una reunión tengo que informar a Harry. Él tiene que analizar lo que le convenga al colegio y su entidad educativa, pero te prometo, que si Harry da el visto bueno a la reunión, tú serás la encargada de buscar a los delegados y presidentes de cada nivel.

-Es una promesa, Draco –me da miedo cuando Hermione se pone seria, me preguntó cuántas cosas realizó en su antiguo curso.

Y cuántas realizará en Hogwarts.

**

* * *

****Nota de la autora:**

Ya era hora que en el fic se comenzara a tomar el tema de la revolución pingüina, la cual será un poco más aclarada en los próximos capítulos. Sé que hay gente que no vivió la revolución pingüina, ya sea porque era muy pequeña en ese tiempo, no le interesaba o porque no es de nacionalidad chilena y actualmente lee el fic. Trataré de no hablar mucho de las leyes y las decadencias del sistema del estado (que hasta el día de hoy las sigue teniendo), para que no les sea aburrido o difícil de entender, hay muchas siglas, decretos… para quienes son chilenas y estuvieron presente en las movilizaciones comprenderán más rápido el fic, sin tanto detalle =)

Ahora bien, comentando este capítulo, tuvo tres POV, el de Hermione (la cual demostró una mente hiperventilada, y quien no lo haría, si tenemos a Ron al frente xD) el de Ron, que me encanta en su faceta de niñito bueno, pero ya lo leerán al final de la historia XD y uno nuevo, de Pansy. Si yo hablo de cada personaje, pues, cada uno tendrá su aporte a la historia, puede que se repitan los protagónicos, por lo mismo, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás no tendrán la opción de hacerse partícipe en el mundo colegial. Sé que es un capítulo cortito, pero digamos que recompenso a quienes siguen mi otra historia de Harry Potter, y quienes siguen mis actualizaciones de Crepúsculo.

Muchas gracias a quienes dejan un rr aquí, a quienes recomiendan mis creaciones y sobre todo, a quienes con su aporte, se hacen cómplice de mis invenciones. Nos estamos leyendo =)

Me gustaría responderle personalmente a cada una de las personitas que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction y dejan su comentario, pueden dejarme su mail o su twitter. Recuerden que cualquier información de contacto debe ser escrita con espacios, para que fanfitcion no las borre, ejemplo: www . twiter . com / nekiiito

No menciono Twitter o Facebook en el capítulo porque en el 2006, lo que estaba de moda eran los fotologs xD y por ahí nos informamos bastante, y como está ambientada la historia en ese tiempo, trato de guiarme por las cosas que la llevaban (:

Otro dato… en mi perfil, en mi próxima subida de capítulo, agregaré el listado de profesores, las clases que tienen los chicos y esas cosas, porque hablo bastante de sus clases.

Creo que es el momento también de explicar por qué en el summary de esta historia había escrito: ¡Pingüinos unidos, jamás serán vencidos! Aquí en Chile, todos los colegios, sean pagados o no, los alumnos y alumnas deben de ir vistiendo un uniforme. En la mayoría de los casos, el uniforme consiste en un jumper azulado para las mujeres, con medias del mismo tono. Y los chicos, el pantalón gris, con una chaqueta estilo terno azulado. En lo que se diferencian los colegios de otros, es en el diseño de la corbata. Entonces, al ver a un gran grupo de estudiantes vestidos con esas tonalidades, parecieran que fuesen pingüinos. Se hizo muchas caricaturas de los animalitos esos vestidos como estudiantes, es cosa que usted ponga en Google Imágenes "revolución pingüina Chile" y se dará cuenta de lo que le cuento.


	17. Cita estropeada

–_Como te acabo de decir, Hermione, antes de hacer una reunión tengo que informar a Harry. Él tiene que analizar lo que le convenga al colegio y su entidad educativa, pero te prometo, que si Harry da el visto bueno a la reunión, tú serás la encargada de buscar a los delegados y presidentes de cada nivel._

–_Es una promesa, Draco –me da miedo cuando Hermione se pone seria, me preguntó cuántas cosas realizó en su antiguo curso._

_Y cuántas realizará en Hogwarts._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 17**

**La cita estropeada.**

**

* * *

**

**Draco Malfoy POV**

El profesor por fin se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus alumnos estaba haciendo lo que él había pedido en un principio. A cada uno de nosotros nos bajó cinco décimas de la calificación, y con ese escarmiento comenzamos a trabajar en la tarea.

No me pude concentrar mucho, tener a mi lado a Pans, la cual habla y habla me distrae, y sumándole a mi cerebro el mail que, menos mal leí antes que Harry… tenía que pensar en cómo le daría la noticia. Me alegraba que Hermione ya le hubiera hecho el hincapié semanas anteriores.

La clase culminó, Hermione se despidió de Pans en la puerta de la sala de computación, y ambos nos dirigimos hacia nuestro árbol.

–¿Alguna vez has movilizado gente Hermione?

–¿En los colegios, dices tú?

–Sí, en caso de que Hogwarts se llegara a movilizar en estas situaciones.

–Sí, mi colegio anterior era más pequeño que este, pero necesitamos un comedor más apropiado para nosotros los estudiantes. Partimos con la razón, mandamos cartas al directorio, pero nos respondían que no se encontraban los recursos suficientes. Seguimos mandando cartas y las respuestas eran las mismas, así que un día salimos afuera del colegio, y amenazamos que nos tomaríamos la calle si no nos escuchaban. Poco nos tomaron en cuenta, la ciudad no es muy grande, y debajo de nuestro colegio hay otra carretera. Nos toamos la calle principal, pero los vehículos cambiaban de recorrido y ya. Fue ahí que nos tomamos el colegio.

–¿Se tomaron el colegio? ¿Cuántos?

–Fuimos alrededor de veinte personas. Esperamos la campana de las 18.30, nos escondimos dentro del colegio, y cuando se hizo noche, llenamos de pancartas la puerta principal. Amontonamos sillas a la entrada, cosa que no pudiesen entrar. A la mañana siguiente, cuando el director vio tal desastre y sus clases interrumpidas, pidió permiso para entrar, para poder acabar con el tema de una vez por todas. Dejamos que entrara él y otra comitiva de apoderados que estaba afuera apoyándonos moralmente. Llegamos a la conclusión que la mitad del dinero que se necesitaba se pediría a las empresas como ayuda, más el aporte del colegio, y el resto, se tendría que juntar con actividades. Costó pero se logró, a fines del año pasado, ya estaba inaugurado el comedor.

–Lástima que no lo hayas podido disfrutar.

–No lo creas, lo primero que hicimos fue una fiesta, ahí lo bailado y comido no me lo quita nadie de la memoria –culminaba su relato sobándose la pansa, ya habíamos llegado a nuestro árbol.

–¿De qué hablaban? Se ve que era algo interesante.

–Bueno, Harry, te dejo con el señor Draco, él tiene algo muy importante que decirte –dijo Hermione, sentándose en la banca al lado de Ginny y Luna.

–Harry, ven aquí –le pedí que se acercara un poco más, el lugar estaba poblado de estudiantes, y mientras menos personas supieran de la reciente noticia, mejor–, tendremos que ver la postura de Hogwarts frente a la LOCE.

–¿Y por qué tanto misterio Draco?

–Tú sabes que Hermione es una chica algo revolucionaria, y bueno, ella tiene contactos que le brindaron la información siguiente –nos sentamos en el pasto. Harry se toma las cosas enserio y ya tenía un cuaderno en mano y esperaba a que yo dijera algún dato de importancia–, los colegios municipalizados, como el nuestro, se están moviendo a nivel nacional porque están en desacuerdo con muchas de las cosas que dicta la LOCE.

.–Hermione me habló algo de movilizarse, pensé que sería en un futuro más lejano, no tan próximo.

–Yo pude leer el mail, y te diré que Hermione quiere que Hogwarts apoye toda movilización nacional. ¿Qué haremos nosotros como institución?

–Me gustaría informarme bien, y saber si nuestro colegio cumple con todas las normativas, que así lo veo yo. Ahora, si se trata de apoyar a los colegios que tienen mayores falencias, podríamos que se yo, unirnos a algún paro, algo que no sea tan aparatoso. Tendremos que hacer una reunión y citar a los delegados de cada nivel.

–Yo le prometí a Hermione que, si tú convocabas a una reunión, ella sería la persona que haría la invocación a dicha reunión.

–Si le diste tu palabra, pues bien, así será, pero informémonos bien, para poder responder todas las preguntas que puedan surgir.

Nos juntamos con el grupo, Luna nos comentaba el ataque de diarrea que Neville sufrió en su casa por la mezcla extravagante de ingredientes que utilizó para sorprender a su novio en su segundo aniversario. Un aviso por los altavoces del colegio nos descolocó un momento.

"Reunión extra programática del cuerpo docente. Se suspende la siguiente clase, los alumnos pueden retirarse y marcharse a sus casas. El horario de la tarde sigue intacto."

–¿Y eso? Hogwarts jamás pierde alguna clase, de seguro que los profesores se enteraron de algo feo –comentaba Ginny.

–miré a Hermione, ella sonreía alegre, debí de suponer que ella pensaba lo mismo que Harry y yo pensábamos en ese momento: los directivos de Hogwarts sabían del extraño mail que estaba deambulando por internet. Ella se iba a acercar a nosotros dos, pero Ron la interceptó en el camino, ambos tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en sus clases recuperativas.

–Podrían ser los viernes en la tarde, ninguno de nosotros dos tiene clases –escuchaba a Ron.

–Sí, me parece una buena opción, ¿partimos hoy?

–Yo creo, tenemos tiempo ahora para irnos a nuestras casas, nos juntamos en la biblioteca, tiene una sala de estudio.

Comenzamos a dirigirnos a la salida del colegio, todos andábamos con nuestros bolsos y mochilas, no había necesidad de ir a la sala de clases a por ellos.

–Nos vemos el lunes, chicos, ahora me voy a la casa de Nev, a saber cómo estará el pobre –se despedía Luna–, ¡hasta la próxima semana!

–¡Hasta el lunes! –le despedíamos todos.

–Yo me marcho también, si quiero almorzar con tranquilidad en mi casa y tomar un baño, nos vemos a la tarde, Ron. Nos vemos el lunes, chicos –Hermione alzaba la mano y corría para alcanzar a Luna en el camino.

–Podríamos aprovechar la hora e ir a dar una vuelta, ¿te parece Harry?

–¿Te molesta Ron que te dejemos solo?

–No, quiero dormir, ya que hoy no podré tener mi siesta luego del rico almuerzo de mamá. Cuidadito con andar haciendo cochinadas en la vía pública.

–¡Ron! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas? –le recriminaba Ginny con una mirada asesina–, vámonos mi amor. Hasta el lunes, Draco.

–Adiós, Ginny, Harry.

–¿Tú qué harás Draco?

–Alcanzo a ir a la guardería a por mi hijo, aprovecharé para llevárselo a Parvati, hace una semana que no le ve –comenté.

–Supe por las chicas que no estaba muy bien de salud otra vez… no es que seamos malos amigos con Harry y Neville, pero pensamos que te molestaría si te preguntáramos mucho or el estado de Parvati.

–Pans siempre agranda todo, la verdad es que Parvati está más segura en el hospital que en su casa. En el recinto médico recibe la atención las 24 horas al día, y tú más bien que otras personas saben la gran cantidad de problemas que ella tiene en su hogar. Sí, ha estado baja en defensas, pero nada del otro mundo. Es por eso que hoy quiero llevarle a nuestro hijo para que se anime.

–La mejor cura para todo mal es la compañía de tus seres queridos, ánimo amigo, sabes que Neville, Harry, las chicas y yo estamos para cualquier ocasión.

–Gracias amigo. Nos vemos mañana –nos despedimos una vez caminado la cuadra y media que nos dividía de la avenida principal. Ahí Ron emprendió marcha a su casa y yo a la guardería. Mientras iba caminando pensaba en Parvati, si viviese en un hogar un poco más grande, y tuviese la situación económica más estable, podría mantenerla. Me apenaba ir a verla al hospital, que otras personas que no fuera yo la tuvieran que cuidar.

Mi hijo se alegró mucho al verme esperándole a la salida de la guardería, llamé a mi madre diciéndole que llegaría un poco más tarde, y que no se preocupara por su nieto. A él le comenté que iríamos a ver a mamá y se alegró bastante. Es un pequeño demasiado inteligente para su corta edad.

Como siempre, compramos un ramo de flores, margaritas, y subimos hasta su habitación. Menos pálida que la última vez que la vine a ver, estaba mi novia sentada en la cama, leyendo una revista adjunta al periódico del día.

–¡Bebé! ¡Draco! –dejó a un lado la revista y estiró sus brazos a nuestro hijo cuando captó nuestra presencia. Él instantáneamente hizo lo mismo que ella y lo levanté para que pudiesen estar a la misma altura. Se abrazaron largo rato, luego ella lo posó en su regazo y ahí me acerqué para abrazarla y besarla en la frente.

–Te ves mejor, Parvati.

–Yo también me siento mejor, Draco –con una de sus manos recorrió mi rostro. Cerré los ojos para poder guardarme cada sensación, como siempre lo hacía. No tener a Parvati como Harry tenía a Ginny, y Neville a Luna era realmente triste. Y la tristeza se acrecentaba porque mi hijo no crecía con su madre–, ¿estás triste por algo en especial?

–Me apena el que no puedas vivir conmigo, preciosa.

–Sabes que tú, nuestro bebé y yo tenemos el futuro asegurado de amor y paz. Ya podremos los tres vivir como una familia, la esperanza no se pierde nunca, Draco.

–Lo sé, pero me da coraje el no poder darte ahora un futuro como el que te mereces.

–Lo que importa ahora, es que no te esfuerces mucho, trabajas demasiado Draco, además te preocupas por el colegio, eres parte del CEAL… no es bueno que te achaques por mí. Yo estoy bien si tu y nuestro hijo lo están.

–Yo te prometo que de aquí a finales de año, podremos pasar unas navidades como las familias: cargadas de amor, en nuestra casa, compartiendo los momentos inolvidables de esas fechas sentados los tres debajo de un árbol de navidad. ¿Prometes Parvati, que lograremos esa instancia juntos?

La puerta de la habitación de Parvati fue golpeada suavemente tres veces. Abrió con lentitud una enfermera, cerciorándose de que no estuviera interrumpiendo nada.

–¡Oh! Parvati, no sabía que su novio y su bebé estaban aquí.

–¿Es hora de ir al laboratorio para que me hagan los exámenes? –preguntaba ella, agarrando mi mano.

–Sí, pero si gusta, el joven le puede acompañar –respondía amablemente la enfermera.

–Claro que iré. Te ayudo a ponerte de pié Parvati.

Todos hicimos desalojo de la habitación cargada de la esencia de Parvati. Se sentía aquella estancia como un segundo hogar; no era el original, pero era tan reconfortante y cálido que podías pasar horas y horas en él, hasta que la luz del día se extinguiera entre el mar y necesitases de la electricidad para seguir iluminándolo.

* * *

**Ron Weasley POV**

-Mamá, no sé a qué hora llegaré.

-¿Pero que hoy no tenías clases?

-No, no tengo, pero debo de ir al colegio.

-¿A qué?

-Asuntos de la academia de ajedrez –si le contaba acerca de las clases particulares me seguiría cuestionando, y tendría que confesar desde la tarde en que celebramos la victoria del CEAL-, te quiero –un beso en su frente la deja callada por unos segundos.

Salí de mi casa antes de que el efecto acabara en mi madre. De cierta forma no estaba enojado por perder mi tarde libre, al contrario, tenía un extraño nerviosismo que no sabía darle explicación.

Quedamos de acuerdo con Hermione de encontrarnos en la puerta de Hogwarts. Ya iba llegando al colegio cuando divisé una cabeza castaña, ella ya estaba esperándome. Inconscientemente me pasé la mano por el cabello y me aclaré la garganta.

Nos acercamos para saludarnos con un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando ambos estábamos a milímetros de tocar con nuestros labios las mejillas del otro nos quedamos quietos. Ella se apartó y me dio la mano como saludo.

-¿Me esperabas desde hacía mucho? –se me ocurrió preguntarle.

-No, llegué minutos antes que tú.

-¿Trajiste tu libro y cuaderno? –ella señaló el bolso que portaba en su hombro, por lo que decidimos entrar a la biblioteca. Esta estaba completamente vacía, no creo que ningún alumno o alumna quisiese venir a este sitio los viernes por la tarde.

Saludamos a la señora Prince, y decidimos ocupar una de las últimas mesas de la sala de estudio. Ahí no había tanta distracción, las paredes no tenían ni estantes ni pinturas.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que Snape desea que me enseñes… profesor? –me dijo cuando se sentó y se cruzó de piernas. No creo que su intención haya sido descolocarme, pero aquella pose, aquel timbre de voz, y esa jugarreta con el lápiz grafito...-, ¿mmm?

-Lo…ga…logaritmos.

-¿Te pone nervioso que te diga profesor? –me preguntó, al cabo que comenzaba a reírse.

-Abre tu libro en la página 24 –corté su 'coqueteo verbal' mi cuerpo ya empezaba a sudar-, lee en voz baja la introducción y me dices qué es lo que entendiste.

Ella obedientemente cortó el contacto visual que tenía conmigo. Abrió su libro y con sus ojos siguió cada línea del texto introductorio a la unidad de los logaritmos-, ya acabé.

-¿Comprendes todo lo que dice ahí o tienes alguna duda?

-Entiendo todas las instrucciones, estoy falta de práctica.

-Pásame tu cuaderno, te haré un ejercicio sencillo, iremos viendo como trabajas con él –Hermione me pasó su cuaderno, no me extrañaba que no tuviera ningún ejercicio realizado, es más, su cuaderno era peor que el de Nev, él por lo menos copiaba los ejercicios, ella con suerte, tenía el título de lo que veíamos en clases, y lo demás serían dibujitos y mensajes que se escribían con Pansy y Cho-, aquí tienes, intenta hacerlo tú sola, si no puedes, me dices y yo te iré ayudando.

-Entendido, profe… Ron.

La vi que observó lo que le había escrito. Dejó de jugar con su lápiz y empezó a escribir cosas en su cuaderno. El reloj marcaba las 15.45 de la tarde cuando comencé a realizar algunos ejercicios del electivo de matemática. De Hermione, apenas se oía su respiración y el trazado de su lápiz. Fueron las 16.05 cuando ella me interrumpió.

-No entiendo ni una mierda, he intentado hacerlo de todas estas formas –estábamos sentados uno frente del otro, ella no se movió, solamente me pasó su cuaderno arrastrándolo por la mesa. Efectivamente, tenía muchos manchones del grafito. Muchos números que no sé de dónde salieron, tachones, más rayas, y dibujos con caritas frustradas-, no te alteres, iremos paso por paso. Lo mejor será explicarte el ejercicio mientras lo voy haciendo.

Me paré de mi sitio, y me puse detrás de ella. Coloqué su cuaderno nuevamente debajo de su cabeza, y le iba dando las instrucciones. El aroma de su cabello me iba quitando fuerza, cerraba los ojos para retener su olor en mi memoria. Trataba de pensar en algo para que no ocurriese aquello, pero las paredes no tenían nada, y mi necesidad era mayor, no tenía alguna imagen u objeto que me llamase la atención para hacer desaparecer de mi mente las ganas de tocar el cabello y pasar mis manos por él.

-¡Listo! –ella estaba realmente feliz por acabar un ejercicio que yo en tan solo unos instantes podría haber realizado, pero no me importaron mis capacidades en las matemáticas, solo su alegría y su satisfacción al saber que lo que había realizado bajo instrucciones mías estaba correcto-, a este paso, creo que te podré hacer la competencia en matemáticas –me confesó, alzando su cabeza hacia arriba para poder verme mejor. Nuevamente vi sus ojos caobas, con un brillo absolutamente hermoso.

-¿Quieres hacer otro por tu cuenta propia? –le pregunté, mientras me dirigía a mi asiento del frente.

-Por supuesto.

Le dicté el segundo ejercicio que Snape nos había mandado a realizar en la primera clase de logaritmo. Se tardó su resto de tiempo, pero increíblemente, lo logró hacer-, sí, está correcto. La matemática no es difícil Hermione, hay que querer entenderla, y ella te abre las puertas al resultado.

-No le pidas a una mente liberal y subjetiva como la mía que ame a la lógica –se echó para atrás y estiró sus brazos-, hacer dos ejercicios me ha dejado exhausta. ¿Te parece que dejemos la clase por hoy?

Miré el reloj, serían pronto las cinco de la tarde. Habíamos avanzado, decidí acabar con la clase.

-Tienes razón, fue una tarde provechosa. El próximo viernes podríamos pasar a ejercicios un poco más complicados, aunque te sugeriría que practicases en tu casa los ejercicios que recomienda la página 24.

-Bueno… estudiaré para ti y para Snape –no sé si lo habrá hecho con su qué, pero me halagó bastante el que quisiera sorprenderme a mi primero y luego a Snape-, y para que veas que estoy realmente agradecida de que tú seas quien me esté reforzando en mi talón de Aquiles, te invito a la heladería a tomar el helado que quieras.

Ya no era el tiempo de helados, y si se hubiese tratado de otra chica –como lo fue en muchas de sus oportunidades en años anteriores- habría dicho que no, pero no me pude y no quería negarme.

-Está bien, pero cada uno se paga su helado, no aceptaré a que una chica me pague.

-Esto me suena a una cita. ¿a ti no?

Las preguntas que me hace Hermione-, es una salida común y corriente como amigos, ¿o no?

-Claro que sí, yo solamente consultaba –me respondía con una risa.

Ambos salimos del colegio y decidimos ir hasta el centro de la ciudad a pie. Así tendríamos más tiempo para conversar. Fue una media hora cargada de confidencias, de la misma manera en que estuvimos en la bodega encerrados días anteriores. Hermione y yo necesitábamos estar a solas para poder hablar y ser nosotros mismos. Ya no estaba furioso por compartir mis días viernes con ella.

Fuimos a la heladería artesanal de la ciudad. Esta se encontraba ubicada en una de las esquinas del centro, y se caracterizaba por utilizar productos naturales, ser atendida por sus dueños y la alegre decoración del local. Escogimos una mesita redonda que estaba al lado del ventanal que daba al paso peatonal del centro. Le abrí la silla a Hermione para que se sentara y luego me puse al frente de ella. La mesera nos llevó la carta de productos y escogimos unas copas de tres sabores más una salsa. Ella escogió dos veces chocolate, menta y salsa de más chocolate. Yo escogí la típica combinación, chocolate, vainilla y frutilla, con salsa de chocolate. La heladería siempre estaba acompasada por música, en esta ocasión sonaba de fondo _Don't wake me up _del grupo_ The Hush Sound. _Me sé todas esas canciones por Ginny, ella aún no aprende que escuchar la radio o el computador con un alto volumen puede ocasionar daños a tu tímpano. Los helados llegaron rápidamente.

-Tendremos que hacer un salud –propuso.

-Te escucho.

-Porque te ganaré en algún examen de logaritmo de aquí a finales de junio, y eso será gracias a tus clases.

-¡Ja! Sueña que me ganarás.

-Nos quedan unas ocho clases Ron, aprenderé mucho contigo… salud –estiró su brazo con su copa de helado, yo le copié e hicimos sonar el vidrio.

-¡Miren nada más a quienes nos hemos encontrado por aquí! Y tan felices –habiendo tanto lugar, ¿por qué tenía que llegar Ginny con Harry?-, te sonrojas tan poco hermanito.

-Buenas tardes, Hermione, Ron.

-No estoy sonrojado, Ginny. ¿Y ustedes hasta ahora juntos? ¿No se cansan el uno del otro?

-Harry y yo somos novios, Ron, podemos pasar todo el tiempo del mundo. Yo no te digo nada que estés con Hermione, si compartes toda la mañana con ella, acabas de tener clases a 'solas' con ella, y estás ahora con 'ella' brindando por no sé qué cosa.

-Ginny, creo que estás siendo algo desubicada –le escuché susurrar a Harry en su oído-, si ellos quieren compartir…

-¡No soy desubicada!, Hermione, necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo. ¡Al baño! –exigió.

Hermione me miró pidiéndome explicaciones. Ginny se comportaba de forma extraña. Si hasta pensé que se alegraría que me encontrase de esta forma con Hermione.

-Te hago caso porque eres mi amiga, de lo contrario, no me sacas ni amarrada de mi asiento. No te acostumbres, Ginny –Hermione se puso seria. Se paró y las dos se dirigieron al servicio de mujeres.

-No sé qué le pasa a Ginny, les vimos por la ventana y quiso entrar enseguida –argumentaba Harry-, si hasta pensé que quería hacerte gancho con Hermione.

-¿Esas cosas trama Ginny? –me lo suponía. Si Cho le hubiese caído bien, habría tratado de que saliera con ella.

* * *

**Hermione Granger POV**

Ginny se percató que no hubiera más nadie que nosotras dos en el baño, cerró la puerta con el picaporte y se apoyó en uno de los lavamanos.

-Exijo saber por qué acabas de actuar así, Ginny Weasley –le dije sin esperar a que hablase.

-Hermione, te aprecio bastante, sabes que eres mi amiga y que te quiero muchísimo, pero si veo que un Weasley corre peligro, me importa un comino quien sea el agresor, yo defiendo a mi familia.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decirme.

-Creo que Ron… siente algo por ti –no me esperaría una confesión de ese tipo. Sé que no debería de alegrarme, pero no pude controlar una pequeña mueca de sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro-, y como ya sabes, él sufrió mucho cuando Lavender le dijo que no quería nada con él. No quiero que mi hermano vuelva a sufrir. Si a ambos les pidieron estar juntos por clases recuperativas, pues, que sea eso nomás. No quiero que salgan solos.

-Ginny, yo por ningún motivo le haría daño a Ron. Lo admito que sí, me encanta sacarlo de quicios, y que por mi culpa él ha tenido algún que otro problema, pero le estimo muchísimo, y nunca le haría daño. Y tampoco creo que él sienta algo por mí. Los dos nos pasamos diciendo pesadeces.

-Hermione, conozco a mi hermano, y sé que algo está cambiando en él. Yo pensé que tú sentías algo por él, y por eso los molestaba y le lanzaba indirectas, pero con lo que me dijiste el otro día…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

-No te hagas la tonta, algo así no lo puedes olvidar.

-¿Viktor? Te aclaré de un principio que es solo un amigo.

-No, el chico de las fotografías, el de cabello castaño –hizo una pausa, se sentó arriba del lavamanos-, _Lamentablemente no le conozco en persona, no sé el tono de su voz, y tampoco tengo recuerdos que compartir con él, pero a pesar de todo, le amo muchísimo, y espero poder verlo algún día._ Eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando veía las fotografías, me acuerdo perfectamente porque me afectó bastante el modo en que querías a alguien. Incluso en mi fuero interno pensaba en cómo poder ayudarte a que lograras verle alguna vez.

–No puedo creer que pensaras que yo amo a esa persona de 'ese modo' Ginny.

-¿Explícamelo entonces? –me dijo de manera casi, altanera.

Suspiré un poco, tendría que confesarle la verdad a Ginny, de lo contrario haría una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-La persona de las fotografías es mi padre. El murió antes de que yo naciera. Por eso desearía poder tener el recuerdo de su timbre de voz, pero nunca le escuché, tener recuerdos con él, pero no los viví. Gracias a mi madre, él ha vivido todos estos años dentro de mí, en mi corazón, y le amo sin conocerle. Cuando mi alma abandone mi cuerpo y me vaya al descanso eterno, deseo poder al fin conocerlo, que me estreche con sus brazos y poder así escucharle –no pensé que iba a lagrimear uno de mis ojos. Si bien le conté esto a Ron de manera casual, el poder hablar de mis deseos de poder conocer a mi padre me bajaron las defensas.

-¡Discúlpame Hermione, lo siento tanto! –gritaba Ginny, saltando del lavamanos para abrazarme-, no sabía que tu padre había fallecido, no puedo creer que haya pensado que tú podrías jugar con mi hermano, de verdad que lo siento –se quejaba, podría imaginar que estaría llorando de la misma manera que yo.

-Debí de habértelo dicho esa misma tarde, daba a pensar que fuera una persona viva, pero es que… yo veo a mi padre de esa forma. Él vive dentro de mí.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? Me siento pésimo, me comporté de la misma manera que años atrás, que tonta soy.

-Estás defendiendo a tu hermano Ginny, eso es muy lindo, no tienes por qué disculparte, si yo tuviera un hermano lo defendería con uñas y dientes.

-Me alegra saber entonces –se separó de nuestro espontaneo abrazo para limpiarse la cara con agua-, que estás disponible para mi hermano.

Ya comenzaba a ver a la Ginny que me encanta nuevamente…

* * *

-¿Ginny te sometió a alguno de sus cuestionarios Hermione? –me preguntó Harry, cuando ambas nos sentábamos en otra mesa, donde Harry y ron se habían cambiado.

-Algo así.

-¿Qué demonios te pasaba Ginny? –recriminaba Ron.

-Shh Ron, que las cosas que las chicas hablan en el baño, se quedan ahí –le respondí, al cabo que Ginny y yo nos guiñábamos el ojo.

-Quien entiende a las mujeres –culminaba Ron terminándose su helado.

Los cuatro compartimos hasta las nueve de la noche. Ginny propuso que fuésemos al pub donde trabaja Draco, pero yo no quise ir. Me costaba creer que en esta semana hubiese vivido tantas cosas, partiendo por el triunfo del CEAL, la celebración que me hizo quedarme dormida en una bodega junto a Ron, lo que dio inicio a las clases particulares, y a eso sumarle la noticia de saber que podrían haber movilizaciones, era demasiado.

Nos despedimos en la heladería, me fui a mi casa en el transporte público. Ellos tres se fueron en otra locomoción, ya que vivíamos en los polos opuestos de la ciudad. Durante el trayecto hacia mi casa pensé en muchas cosas. Me alegraba que Ginny defendiera tanto a su hermano, pero en caso de que pasara algo entre él y yo, me daría algo de miedo saber que ella estuviese al pendiente de nosotros. Supongo que Ron bebería de su medicina, él es igual de molestoso con ella, ¿Pero qué cosas digo? ¿Me imagino en una relación con Ron? Aquellas suposiciones me hicieron recordar el día de hoy durante mi primera clase particular con él. Si bien partí de manera algo atrevida –lo hice con la intención de tantear qué es lo que le provoco a Ron- comprendí que actuar de esa forma es peligrosa, porque su manera de responderme o de actuar me pone nerviosa, aunque creo que traté de disimular. La conversación que tuve con Ginny en el baño volvió a mi mente. Saber que puedo significarle a Ron de otras maneras me emociona y entusiasma. Puede que él tenga miedo a acercarse a mí, por su anterior intento de acercarse a Lavender y le salió fallido. Debió de ser algo que le causó gran conmoción, porque para que Ginny le defienda tanto. El hablar de mi padre con ella me hizo darme cuenta de los muchos sentimientos que tengo guardados dentro de mí, y serían bueno que estos salieran a flote. Ya una vez pensó que yo tenía algo con Viktor, y ahora con mi padre y eso es por mi excesiva capacidad de celarme todo lo que sé. Es más, debería de contarle todos los planes que tengo en caso de que Hogwarts se movilice, ella sería parte fundamental en toda la movilización.

Ya iba llegando a mi casa cuando el vibrador de mi celular me anunciaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje, era de Ginny.

"_Lamento el haberte estropeado la cita con mi hermano, compensaré mi metida de pata por mis tontas suposiciones regalándote un momento especial con Ron, ya verás"_

Me bajé de la locomoción suspirando. Solo el destino tendría que decirme si Ron y yo tendríamos algo en algún futuro.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Aquí no traté el tema de los pingüinos, porque el siguiente capítulo estará cargado de movilizaciones, pleitos entre los protagonistas y unos cuantos estudiantes con el espíritu bastante revolucionario. Pero debo decirles que en esta actualización está la clave que desatará uno de los momentos más tristes y desagradables del fic. Este momento debe de ocurrir, pero les digo que aquel será en los últimos capítulos de la historia, por no decir el último (falta muchísimo aún para el final) y para que se queden tranquilas, no tiene que ver con Ron o Hermione. Pueden pensar en que parte de la actualización dejé la clave.

Muchas gracias a las personitas que siguen la historia, me he metido al traffic de Breaking Rules (una opción que tienen las escritoras para ver el hits de sus historias) y me doy cuenta que son muchísimas las que siguen mi historia, cada semana va aumentando más y más. Agradezco especialmente a quienes se integran día a día, y me lo hacen saber con un comentario =)


	18. Liderazgo Compartido

**Importante leer la nota de autora :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Liderazgo compartido**

**

* * *

**

"_Lamento el haberte estropeado la cita con mi hermano, compensaré mi metida de pata por mis tontas suposiciones regalándote un momento especial con Ron, ya verás"_

_Me bajé de la locomoción suspirando. Solo el destino tendría que decirme si Ron y yo tendríamos algo en algún futuro._

* * *

**Harry Potter POV**

El que mi novia se junte con Luna, y que esta hable y hable del señor destino y que este nos tiene muchas cosas preparada sean nuestras decisiones, los astros y bla, bla, hacen que no solamente yo comience a creer que el destino existe como ente dedicada a jugar con nuestras vidas. El destino mágico, por así llamarlo.

Luego de que Draco me hablase de la existencia de ese correo electrónico, le pedí a Hermione que me lo enviase para leerlo por mí mismo. Efectivamente, se hablaba de las dos posturas. La primera, si te veías afectado como colegio, sí o sí te instaban a que fueras partícipe de cualquier tipo de movilización, y la segunda que según mi punto de vista, era donde nosotros encajábamos, no teníamos grandes problemas educativos, nuestra educación se basaba en lo que se debía de enseñar, se respetaban las horas de clase, no se dan deberes para la casa, todo circulaba como debiera de ser.

A la semana siguiente de ese mail, y aún conversándolo con mi equipo del CEAL, Hermione me envía otro mail, donde se veían otros puntos a tratar en las movilizaciones, reducir el valor del transporte escolar en locomoción pública, el no pago para la **PSU***, educación superior gratuita para todos, mayores becas de alimentos y un gran listado de infinidad de peticiones.

Hermione todos los días, digo todos, y en cada momento de estos, exigía saber qué haríamos como colegio, terminaría mayo dentro de una semana, y necesitábamos de una postura frente a lo que se venía. Pensaba hablar con el director Albus Dumbledore, ellos se reunieron como directiva general para ver que opciones acatarían para el colegio, pero el director se enfermó por haber comido unos chocolates intoxicados y se encontraba en su casa con licencia por semanas. En su remplazo se encontraba la subdirectora, la señora Dolores Umbridge, quien es odiada por todos, su temperamento es horrible, al igual que su manera de dirigir las cosas, nadie se le puede acercar, porque siempre encuentra algo malo en ti, en tu uniforme, en tu manera de hablar.... Y Ron, se había marchado a un encuentro de ajedrecistas con su academia, estaría una semana fuera de la ciudad. Sea como sea, con él podía tomar decisiones más centradas, era mi cable a tierra, porque Ginny siempre aportaba ideas revolucionarias.

Vuelvo a retomar el punto de los astros, porque todas estas situaciones, desataban de una manera u otra, el caos en el colegio. Me puse los pantalones en mi cargo, y cité a reunión a mi CEAL para tomar de una vez por todas la decisión que nos favoreciera como colegio.

–Bien Harry, somos todos oídos –me dijo Cedric, una vez acomodados él, Luna, Draco y Katie.

–Primero chicos y chicas, quiero saber si a ustedes les ha llegado comentarios con respecto a una toma de colegio o movilización estudiantil.

Luna levantó la mano, tratamos con Draco de no hablar mucho del tema delante de ella, pero al parecer, se había enterado de igual forma.

–Están circulando algunas cadenas en los fotologs, el otro día cuando subía una foto de mi comadreja napolitana, me posteó mi prima que vive en el sur, diciendo que en su colegio se querían movilizar –hizo una pausa, para ver si los demás ponían atención– y decidí pedirle más información.

–¿Y qué averiguaste Luna? –preguntó Katie.

–Más o menos los motivos de por qué se están movilizando los colegios.

–¿Y esos cuáles son? –Cedric se acomodaba de mejor forma en el respaldo de su silla, Draco sacaba su cuaderno y comenzaba a alistarse para escribir lo que probablemente, nos contaría Luna.

–El objetivo principal es dar a conocer el descontento social que existe en relación a las políticas educacionales. Tiene que existir una opinión pública al respecto, que los ciudadanos se den cuenta y se informen en qué consiste el sistema educacional, las exigencias que se requieren con las respectivas modificaciones, y en definitiva, que se 'escuche la voz del país, y en especial la de los estudiantes'.

–Esto se viene en grande, amigos –concluía Cedric–, ¿qué haremos como colegio? Porque analizando lo que acaba de decirnos Luna, nuestro colegio no está tan mal, ¿o sí?

–Eso no es todo Cedric, aún hay muchos otros temas, temas en donde nosotros podremos vernos más comprometidos –le rebatió.

–Sigue Luna, por favor –le pedí.

–Se quiere la derogación de la Ley Orgánica Constitucional de enseñanza, más conocida por nosotros como la **LOCE**, el hecho de terminar con la municipalización de la enseñanza, algunos beneficios como un **pase escolar** que fuese nacional o la gratuidad de la PSU, entre otras demandas. Y el fundamento importante, es considerar a la educación como la base del futuro de la sociedad, de ello depende de que el país mejore, y con mayor razón se requiere calidad en la enseñanza que se entregue.

–Creo que con estos puntos estoy de acuerdo, es necesario que en nuestro país se tenga un pase escolar para todos igual, y que la PSU sea gratis, ¡sería tan gratificante! –Katie se encontraba ahora más emocionada.

–Yo también averigüé por mi parte –Draco buscaba entre sus apuntes algo que quería leernos al parecer–, muchos de los colegios que quieren unirse a las movilizaciones, exigen una mejor infraestructura, más salones de clases, mayor material, áreas verdes.

Teniendo y viendo por donde nos encaminábamos, tenía que ordenar la situación.

–Entonces, sabemos que el país se quiere movilizar, ¿razones? Hay muchas, las fundamentales son poder tener una misma educación, y hacer que la gente se entere que nosotros tenemos voz y voto frente a nuestras necesidades –los chicos me miraban y asentían– nosotros como colegio no tenemos problemas a nivel de educación, tampoco de infraestructura, contamos con un CEAL, lo que nos da voz y voto como estudiantes, pero donde nos situamos en un mismo nivel con los demás colegios, es que queremos igualdad de educación, y para eso, queremos beneficios, como el pase escolar unificado y la rendición de la PSU gratis, además, de la anulación de la LOCE ¿correcto?

–Así es, ¿Qué es lo que haremos como colegio, entonces? –volvía a consultar Cedric.

–¡Obviamente hay que movilizarse! –Gritaba Luna, como si fuera obvio.

–Apoyo a mi amiga, hay que unirse a las movilizaciones –le secundaba Katie, ambas comenzaron de inmediato a copucharse.

–Un momento chicas, no es así como así, no está el director en el colegio, tenemos que hablar esto con él primero, hay que informarle a los niños y niñas, no es llegar y movilizar a la gente, como si fueran cualquier cosa –hablé de manera seria.

–Opino que se haga una votación, Katie y yo estamos de acuerdo que hay que movilizarse, nosotros somos favorecidos de muchos beneficios que otros de nuestra misma edad no tienen, la unión hace la fuerza–, ¿Cedric, Draco, Harry?

Un momento… ¿Luna se estaba tomando atribuciones? Sé que es la vicepresidenta, y tiene tanto poder su palabra como la mía, pero estoy yo aquí, yo les cité a reunión y está organizando un movimiento que aun hay que votar,

–No se trata de votar, Luna, hay que pensar mucho más las cosas.

–¿Qué otras cosas quieres pensar Harry? La información está y nosotros como CEAL tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. Daremos charlas de qué es la LOCE a nuestros pares, mandaremos cadenas por internet, como lo están haciendo en todo Chile, no nos podemos quedar afuera de esto.

–Harry, creo que Luna tiene razón, si este es un movimiento nacional, nosotros debemos de tomar cartas en el asunto, del mismo modo, y si no tenemos tantos contactos, ya sabes quién nos ofreció su ayuda –me susurraba Draco, mientras Cedric seguía discutiendo con las dos chicas.

–Yo estoy en contra de unirme a la movilización, encuentro que hay maneras más civilizadas para pedir un cambio –hablé, poniendo fin a la discusión se que había formado en la sala.

–Pues, la educación está como está por tu pensamiento igualitario. Yo estoy en contra –contraatacó Luna, tan seria como yo.

–Yo… estoy de acuerdo con Harry, lo mejor será esperar a que regrese Dumbledore, hablamos con él, y puede que se realice algo, demostraremos nuestro apoyo de otra forma –Cedric asintió con la cabeza mirándome, cuando concluía su opinión.

–¿Draco? –consultó Katie. Estábamos dos votos contra dos.

–Harry, Luna, no me miren así por favor. Estoy tan de acuerdo con ambos, que no votaré.

–¡¿Qué? –exclamamos todos.

–Verán, a mi me encantaría que las cosas se solucionaran con el dialogo, encuentro que es el mejor camino para desenvolver los problemas, con el dialogo las personas se encuentran conectadas cien por ciento a la situación, y se pueden llegar a soluciones, pero encuentro que también hay que hacer algo al respecto, porque el sistema sigue tal cual, llegó la hora de hacer algo, pero…

–¿Pero? –insistió Luna.

–Pero para movilizar a gente, ir a marchas, tomarse el colegio se necesita estar completamente ahí, y yo tengo otras responsabilidades, como el cuidado de mi hijo, trabajo, y cuido a mi novia, no me comprometo a actuar en alguna movilización plenamente. Por eso mi voto será neutro en esta ocasión.

–Tomaremos la decisión el próximo viernes –decidí finalizar con la reunión.

–¡No Harry, tiene que ser ahora! El próximo viernes será 26, y la idea es movilizarse a finales de mes, ahora tiene que haber una solución –me exigía Luna.

–Luna, es mi última palabra, el próximo viernes 'recién' veremos qué haremos y 'cómo' participará Hogwarts.

Luna se paró enfurecida de su asiento, agarró sus cosas y salió enojadísima del salón donde nos encontrábamos.

A la salida del salón se encontraba Hermione, Ginny y Neville esperándonos, al ver la reacción de Luna se contrariaron.

Neville salió tras de ella, la cual bramaba malas palabrotas a quien le tocase o se le pasase por su camino.

–Harry, ¿Por qué salió así Luna?

–Nada grave amor, se enojó por una diferencia de opinión –respondí a Ginny.

–¿Hablaban de las movilizaciones? –consultó Hermione.

–¿Movilizaciones? –repitió Ginny–, ¿Por qué todos saben y yo no?

–Harry Potter, qué fue lo que acordaron ahí dentro –me dijo Hermione con la misma seriedad que Luna.

–Hermione, fue una reunión de CEAL.

–No te lo estoy preguntando como novia ni como amiga, sino como presidenta de curso.

–Harry, yo también quiero saber, y _me importa un comino_ que no me lo quieras decir, porque soy tu novia, me lo tienes que decir igual, porque entre los dos no hay secretos –amenazaba Ginny.

–Chicas, relájense un poco, hemos tenido una reunión bastante acalorada, ¿por qué no vamos un momento al árbol?

–Draco tiene razón, ahora no quiero hablar del tema, por favor, chicas –pedí con tono de súplica.

Ginny no me dirigió la mirada en todo el trayecto hacia nuestro lugar de descanso, mucho menos me habló. Hermione estuvo enviándose mensajes vía celular con no sé quién durante todo ese momento, y Draco hacía de puente para lograr conversar algo entre nosotros.

Las clases de ese día siguieron su recorrido como si nada. Ahí me di cuenta de lo vacía que estaba mi vida si no hablaba con Ginny. Ella se había enojado conmigo, porque no le quise contar acerca de la reunión, traté de hablar con ella, para que no malentendiera que entre ella y yo había secretos, pero fue caso omiso. Bloqueó mis llamadas y se fue con Hermione y Luna a la salida de clases. Esta era la primera vez que discutíamos de esta forma, ¡y ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa! ¡Malditas movilizaciones!

–Relájate Harry, es normal que tengas discusiones con Ginny.

–Es la primera vez que me evita tan cortantemente –le hablaba a Draco, mientras íbamos rumbo al paradero del transporte público.

–Suele suceder, en una relación no todo es color de rosas, hay altos y bajos, anímate, ella está enfadada porque tú no le quisiste contar algo, que de una u otra forma, ya lo sabrá.

–Lo sé, pero la extraño muchísimo, a esta hora tendría uno que otro mensaje de ella, y supuestamente hoy iríamos al cine.

–Cuando llevaba un año junto a Parvati, discutimos muy feo. Critiqué a su familia en su propia casa, es que nunca me han simpatizado, lo sabes bien, y ella a pesar de todo los defendió, es obvio, uno hace eso con su familia, uno no la escoge, la ama, vive con ella. No me habló durante tres semanas, pensé que íbamos a terminar la relación, pero esperamos a que las cosas se relajaran, a que pasara más agua por debajo del puente, y dialogamos, nos dijimos nuestros puntos de vista con respecto a lo que pensamos. Y ¿sabes? Nos dimos cuenta que tanto ella como yo teníamos defectos que al otro no les gustaba, pero que sabíamos convivir con esos, porque el amor que nos tenemos es muchísimo más grande.

–¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

–Que Ginny y tú deben de conversar de su relación, ella siempre pone esas caras horribles cuando quiere algo, y tú, muerto de miedo, al igual que Ron, le hacen caso como si se acabara el mundo, ¿no has pensado que esas son meras morisquetas para dominarte? Si tú no le quisiste decir algo de la reunión es porque la conoces bien, sabes que se comportará con la misma idea soñadora de Luna, y ni Ron está aquí ahora para frenarla, sé que si Parvati viniese a clases como debe de ser, estaría del lado de ellas, y qué decir de Hermione, ella las liderará y harán la revolución dentro del colegio. No dejes que las cosas y problemas externos del colegio interrumpan tu relación, pero tampoco dejes que Ginny te controle con su carácter.

–Gracias, tomaré en cuenta tus consejos Draco –Nos despedimos, Draco se subió a la locomoción y yo me encaminé hasta mi casa, sería una tarde sin Ginny. Y me daba mucha pena.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley. **

Aprovechando que el sapo de mi hermano Ron no se encuentra en casa, decidí invitar a Luna y Hermione a mi casa. Ahí podremos hablar mucho más con respecto al tema de las movilizaciones. En el colegio Hermione me contó algo de manera muy resumida, y Luna tendría que decirnos a ambas qué es lo que se había decidido. Estaba realmente feliz por esto, pero por otra parte, me encontraba realmente triste. Era la primera vez que ignoraba a Harry, de esta forma claro, porque yo sé que él siempre me dice las cosas cuando yo se lo pido, pero hoy no fue así, y eso que le miré horriblemente. Él trató de hablar conmigo a la salida del colegio, pero me hirió el que no me hubiera contado lo que yo le había preguntado. En esta pequeña, pero que se volvió gran disputa, Luna no me aconsejó, porque también está enojada con Harry, y Hermione, pues, ella quiere hablar de movilizaciones, dice que lo mejor es darle tiempo al tiempo, y creo que es la mejor medida.

Mis amigas llegaron a casa puntualmente, subimos a mi habitación y encendí mi computador. Luna terminaba de hablar con Neville por celular y Hermione seguía enviando mensajes por su móvil.

–Hermione, cuéntanos lo que sabes, y luego Luna, nos dice qué fue lo que ocurrió en la reunión.

–Cuento corto, Chile se está movilizando, los estudiantes quieren hacer una llamada a todos nuestros pares, hay información a través de correos electrónicos y fotologs, la idea que se tiene, es tomar posesión de los colegios sorpresivamente, con el fin de llamar la atención del país, los estudiantes queremos cambios, los puntos que hoy en la tarde te comentaba.

–Hoy se comentaron esos puntos en la reunión del CEAL, Katie y yo estamos de acuerdo con unirnos como colegio a dichas movilizaciones, pero Harry y Cedric se opusieron.

–¿Y Draco qué dijo? –preguntó Hermione.

–El daría su voto neutro, pero por la única razón que tiene muchas más responsabilidades externas en el colegio, y no podría estar completamente en las movilizaciones.

–O sea, que estaría la mayoría del CEAL de acuerdo a unirse al movimiento… –Hermione comenzó a bajar cada vez más el volumen de su voz, al punto que solamente se escuchaban susurros y palabras vagas.

–¿Qué estás planeando, Hermione? –interrogó Luna, al aburrirse frente al silencio de Hermione.

–Chicas, es hora de que 'nosotras' hagamos la Toma de Hogwarts –contestó, sonriéndonos.

–¡¿Nosotras tres tomarnos el colegio? –gritaba Luna.

–¡Shh! Luna, que si bien es cierto, no está Ron, está mi madre en la otra habitación.

–Claro que nosotras tres no podremos, necesitaremos de una gran cantidad de gente que nos siga, tenemos que culturizar primero a nuestros compañeros, para que se enteren de qué es lo que se quiere hacer, y con qué fines.

–Esto nos traerá muchos problemas, más aún si no está Dumbledore, la mofeta Umbridge es un caos –dije.

–Son los riesgos que hay que correr Ginny, no tenemos tiempo, estamos a una semana de la revolución pingüina.

–Ginny, ¿qué le dirás a Harry? Él está en contra de todo este movimiento.

–Harry me conoció así, soy llevada a mis ideales, y mi intención ahora es luchar por los mismos derechos educacionales de todos los estudiantes del país. Él tiene que entender –dije estas palabras muy seguras, pero había algo dentro de mi corazón que me hacía preocuparme. Sabía cómo era Harry, y probablemente sería él uno de los más enfurecidos al saber lo que tratábamos.

–Entonces, ¿manos a la obra para la toma de Hogwarts? –habló Hermione, estirando su mano derecha para que Luna y yo pudiésemos imitarla, cosa que hicimos.

–¡Manos a la obra! –gritamos cuando nuestras manos se tocaron y las estiramos hacia el cielo de mi habitación.

Aquella noche envíanos cantidad de correos electrónicos a todos los contactos confiables que teníamos del colegio. El mensaje decía algo así como: _Consideremos la educación como la base del futuro de la sociedad, de ella depende que el país mejore, y con mayor razón se requiere calidad en la enseñanza que se nos entrega. Por una educación digna para ti, para mí, para todos, te invitamos cordialmente a la placita que está en la Cuarta Avenida, cerca de Las Tres Escobas a las 16.00 hrs. Si vas, rogamos confidencialidad. _

Hermione nos informó de lleno acerca de la LOCE, creamos una especie de informe para dárselos a conocer a quienes asistieran a nuestra reunión, nos dormimos a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, deseando que nuestra invocación diera resultado. Soñé con Harry…

* * *

La mañana llegó pronto, creo que la sentimos así de rápida por habernos quedado dormidas tarde, Luna había salido a la terraza a charlar con su novio, el cual iría a la reunión, y Hermione se duchaba en mi baño. Su móvil estaba en mi cama, comenzó a sonar. La curiosidad me mató y vi el visor, solo el visor, pero el nombre que aparecía ahí hizo que mi curiosidad fuera un granito de arena. Mis ojos no me mentían, decía: "mensaje de Ron" asomé mi cabeza a la puerta de la ducha, posé mi oído en la puerta y escuchaba como Hermione seguía bañándose, tan solo una miradita de lo que decía el mensaje y sería feliz. Apreté la tecla que daba la opción a leer el mensaje.

_¿Enserio? Yo pensaba que sabías cocinar, todos los Weasley heredamos el talento de mi madre. Tendré que enseñarte _

¿Mi hermano estaba coqueteando por mensajería de móvil a Hermione? Es que, lo leía y no lo creía, a la mierda el derecho de privacidad, ¡me leí todos los mensajes! Partí por los mensajes enviados por Hermione.

_Mensaje 1. Suerte en tu viaje Ron, no quiero que mi profesor particular llegue incompleto._

_Mensaje 2. Jajaja, dímelo a mí, claro que estudiaré, aunque ya me había acostumbrado a perder mi tarde de libertad… contigo._

_Mensaje 3. ¿Dudas?_

_Mensaje 4. Te prometo que no haré nada malo en tu ausencia, ya te fastidiaré cuando vuelvas._

_Mensaje 5. ¡Viktor! Nos movilizaremos como colegio, espero que estés bien, te quiero muchísimo._

_Mensaje 6. Draco, mañana nos juntaremos al parecer en las 3 Escobas, te estaremos esperando _

_Mensaje 7. Si yo fuera tú, desde ahora estaría preparándome._

_Mensaje 8. Tal vez podría ser la cocinera de Hogwarts por un día, sería peor que quemar el colegio._

_Mensaje 9. No es que cocine mal, mi problema es que… mi cocina es 'abstracta'_

Ahora me dirigía a su bandeja de entrada, que emocionante fue leer el nombre de mi hermano varías veces, partí leyendo desde abajo hacia arriba.

_Mensaje 1. Gracias Hermione, espero que tú no te destruyas con matemáticas, estudia para cuando yo regrese._

_Mensaje 2. …Gracias… ¿Te estás portando bien? _

_Mensaje 3. Todo el tiempo._

_Mensaje 4. ¿Enserio Herms? ¡Qué alegría! Estaremos ahora más que nunca en contacto. Te extraño y también te quiero mucho._

_Mensaje 5. Gracias por avisarme, Hermione, mañana me confirman la hora de la junta. _

_Mensaje 6. Me estaré preparando psicológicamente para eso._

_Mensaje 7. Con tal que no quemes el colegio…_

_Mensaje 8. ¿No sabes cocinar? ¡Vaya, con que hay algo que la sabelotodo no sabe hacer!_

_Mensaje 9. ¿Enserio? Yo pensaba que sabías cocinar, todos los Weasley heredamos el talento de mi madre. Tendré que enseñarte _

Dejé el móvil tal cual lo había encontrado, y mi cabeza loca comenzó a maquinar la cita ideal para Ron y mi Hermione, podría saldar mi cuenta, y quizás qué cosas podrían pasar entre los dos…

* * *

**Avance del próximo capítulo:**

–_¡Si te vas a estar quejando cada cinco segundos, es mejor que te devuelvas, Pans!_

–_¡No me pienso ir, quiero formar parte de la…!_

–_Shhhh –se necesitaba del máximo silencio posible, si nos pillaban en este instante, estábamos todos jodidos._

_Hermione se separó un poco de la reja, dio unos saltitos y se trepó como gato. Quedó a mitad de camino y Draco le ayudó dándole impulso para que quedara en el borde de la reja. Esperamos a que se acomodara en la parte de arriba, se estiró hacia abajo y ayudó a que Ginny quedara en la misma posición. La pelirroja se lanzó hacia el interior del colegio. Neville empezó a pasarle los carteles que habíamos pintado la tarde anterior a Hermione, los bidones de agua y los fideos que me regaló la abuelita de Nev._

_Draco se colocó en la misma posición que estaba mi amiga y comenzaron a subir a todos quienes estábamos del otro lado aún. Costó, porque éramos increíblemente muchos, pero se logró–. Chicos, lamento el no poder ayudarles más, pero ya saben que vendré mañana a dejarles algunos comestibles._

–_Muchas gracias Draco –lo despidió Hermione con un abrazo, ahí descendió de la reja hasta nuestra posición, y Draco se bajó al otro lado de la calle._

–_Ginny, ¿Estás segura? –dijo antes de marcharse. Apenas se podía ver su rostro, eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, y toda nuestra operación había que realizarla con las luces apagadas._

–…_Sí, lo estoy –conozco a Ginny, y estoy segura que se encontraba pensando en Harry y Ron–, nos vemos dentro de unas horas._

_Él se marchó corriendo, se perdió en la oscuridad de la calle en unos instantes._

–_Bien, es hora de comenzar –nos alentó Hermione._

_

* * *

_

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Se viene, se viene! Por fin tendremos la acción y las reacciones de los personajes en el próximo capítulo *––* ¿Qué están haciendo los chicos en el avance? Jajajajaja creo que quedó bien claro… al parecer Ron y Hermione se están haciendo más amigos, ¡Y Ginny lo ha descubierto! Pero por otro lado, ella está algo molesta con Harry, ¿cómo creen que ambos se reconciliarán? ¿Umbridge será tan malvada como en el libro XD?

Quiero agradecer enormemente a todas las personitas que se están integrando muchísimo más a la historia, me emocioné muchísimo al leer los rr que dejaron en el capítulo anterior, trato de contestarlos cuando voy a un ciber, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Aquí aprovecho de responder a las personitas que no tienen una cuenta en

**Camila:** Hola pequeña, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y creo que tienes mucha razón con lo que dices de Draco… ya veremos qué es lo que sucederá con su familia en el transcurso del fic. Muchas gracias por pasarte por todas mis historias, estamos en contacto vía facebook. POV son las siglas de Point Of Vision, que al español, vendría siendo Punto de Vista. cd cpítulo que diga POV más el nombre del personaje, te d a entender que es ese personaje quien relta la historia =)

**Gloria:** Hola Gloria, muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario :D En uno de los capítulos, pregunté por qué nombre les gustaría que tuviera el hijito de Draco, ya que Scorpius no me gusta mucho, si tú tienes alguna idea, o alguna de las niñas tiene un nombre en mente, me lo pueden hacer saber. No puedo leer tu correo electrónico, porque los censura, debes escribirlo separadamente ej: mi _ mail Hotmail . com En cuanto al número de capítulos que tendrá el fic, la verdad es que no lo sé aún, falta analizar bien lo de la toma del colegio, habrá un receso de actividades pingüinas, estará el aniversario del colegio, habrá otra movilización, y la tan hablada PSU… el fic tiene para rato, creo XD

**Syleira:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario *–––* Así es, en Chile del 2006 ocurrió la gran revolución pingüina, en las universidades siempre ha habido huelgas, tomas y marchas, se pelea demasiado por la educación en mi país ^^ y si bien es cierto, el 2008 se quiso hace runa nueva revolución pingüina, no tuvo la misma fuerza que la del año anterior. Espero que todos los problemas que hay en tu país se puedan solucionar, sino, toma el dicho: la unión hace la fuerza ;D si tienes algún mail para escribirte, tienes que dejármelo escrito de la siguiente forma: tu _ mail _ Hotmail . com (tienen que ir todos los datos separados, de lo contrario, no los puedo leer).

* * *

Por último, dejo el **vocabulario** de esta continuación:

**Pase escolar:** es una especie de tarjeta de identificación, que permite a todos los estudiantes del país viajar en transporte público con una tarifa a precio 'estudiante', con la revolución pingüina se logró la creación de la TNE (Tarjeta Nacional del Estudiante) de la cual hablaré más detalladamente en los siguientes capítulos.

**PSU:** creo que ya lo he dicho anteriormente, PSU es la sigla de Prueba Selección Universitaria. Este es el examen que se debe de hacer obligatoriamente para ingresar a la mayoría de las universidades del país. Las pruebas que se deben de rendir, son obligatoriamente lenguaje y matemáticas, además de alguna ciencia, ya sea biología, química, física o historia y geografía.

_**Me importa un comino:**_ frase que tiene el significado de; me da lo mismo.

¿Y cómo se llamará el próximo capítulo? Fácil: **Toma de Hogwarts**

Nos estamos leyendo :D


	19. Toma de Hogwarts

**Capítulo XIX**

**Toma de Hogwarts**

* * *

_Dejé el móvil tal cual lo había encontrado, y mi cabeza loca comenzó a maquinar la cita ideal para Ron y mi Hermione, podría saldar mi cuenta, y quizás qué cosas podrían pasar entre los dos…_

* * *

**Ginny POV**

–¿Qué mierda haces Ginny? –Hermione había salido del baño quizás de a qué hora, su rostro estaba rojo, no sabía si por la vergüenza de que yo revisara su móvil o por el reciente baño. Me quitó su celular de mis manos, no pude evitar el no reír frente a su ataque.

–No sabía que habías avanzado 'tanto' en la relación con mi hermano, además, que te apodaban tiernamente Herms –ella me daba la espalda, qué divertido es molestar a alguien con apodos tiernos.

–Ni se te ocurra llamarme así, que ya debo de soportar a mi madre y a Viktor apodarme con ese nombre... o lo que sea –respondía con un puchero.

–Pero si es realmente lindo, anda ya, no me golpees si algún día se me sale –le decía, poniéndole mi mirada tierna.

–No Ginny, a mí esa mirada no me hace nada, y parece que a Harry tampoco –golpe bajo, su comentario me hizo recordar que no estaba de buenas con Harry, que estábamos disgustados–, discúlpame, no era mi intención –me consolaba, debí de haber puesto una cara no muy entretenida, o estaba muy feliz hacía segundos atrás.

–¿Me perdí de algo? –preguntaba Luna, quien cerraba el gran ventanal que daba a la pequeña terraza que tenía en mi cuarto.

–Nada importante –preferí ser yo la que zanjara el tema–, será mejor que entre a la ducha, no quiero que se nos quede nada para la reunión de hoy.

Hermione me miró con algo de pena, sé que su intención no era lastimarme, cuando Luna hablase con su novio nuevamente, le diría que no tenía culpa alguna, además, yo la estaba molestando con su apodo, y le había registrado su móvil.

Entré a bañarme, no me pude quitar a Harry mientras las gotas de agua recorrían mi cuerpo. El problema era que Harry no estaba de acuerdo con cualquier tipo de movilización, y que yo estuviera del lado de las 'revolucionarias' no iba a solucionar nada, al contrario, podríamos acabar más disgustados. Tendría que hablar sí o sí con él dentro de esta semana, antes del domingo 28.

Salí del cuarto de baño y me encontré a Hermione leyendo su bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico, Luna le daba indicaciones a su padre de dónde había dejado la comida para su lagartija del oriente a través del teléfono, por lo que decidí buscar mi móvil y llamar a Harry. Me di cuenta que lo había dejado apagado, al encenderlo, aparecieron más de treinta llamadas perdidas por parte de mi novio.

–¿Harry? –pregunté, al sentir que alguien me contestaba, pero no articulaba palabra alguna.

–Es mi móvil –recibí como afirmación, realmente frío para mi gusto.

–Llamaba para saber cómo estabas…

–Estoy bien, gracias.

–Harry, amor, no estemos peleados, hablemos –Harry estaba realmente molesto.

–¿Ahora quieres hablar? te estuve buscando ayer en el colegio, luego te llamé reiteradas veces y tú, sencillamente apagaste tu celular.

–Lo sé, no era mi intención dejarlo apagado, se me olvidó.

–Claro, y como ahora te acuerdas, me llamas, y crees que con una llamada está todo solucionado.

–¿Qué te sucede Harry? Estás algo raro…

–No Ginny, no estoy raro, estoy centrándome en mí ahora, me di cuenta que siempre me manejas, con tus ojos, con tu rostro, siempre tengo que hacer las cosas que tú quieres –al parecer esta pelea nos había afectado a los dos mucho más de lo que nosotros creímos.

–Será mejor entonces que nos juntemos a conversar, esto no se puede hablar por celular –le dije, no pensé que él se sintiera de ese modo, dominado por mí. Esperé a que me contestara, pero solo sentía su respiración pausada al otro lado del artefacto– ¿Harry, estás ahí?

–Hoy podríamos juntarnos, en la heladería, a eso de las 16.30.

–Hoy no puedo… –se me había olvidado por completo la reunión, Luna y Hermione se manejaban estupendamente en el tema, pero éramos tres personas para muchos asistentes, no podía defraudarlas, tampoco sabía a qué hora terminaríamos la junta–, ¿puede ser mañana?

–Mejor hablamos en el colegio, nos vemos allí –luego de decirme aquello, cortó la comunicación, al parecer, se había cabreado más de lo que ya se encontraba. Tiré el móvil a la cama, captando la atención de mis amigas, me froté las sienes, sentándome en la cama, aferrando un cojín.

–¿Siguen peleados? –consultó Luna.

–Esto se está saliendo de control –articulé en la misma posición.

–Si quieres, puedes hablar hoy con Harry, escuché que no quedaste con él por el compromiso de ahora –proponía Hermione–, es más importante estar bien con tu novio, Luna y yo podremos con esto, recién nos estamos organizando, además irá Draco y Nev.

–No chicas, Harry y yo necesitamos hablar, pero lo haremos el lunes, ahora nuestra preocupación es la reunión, además, creo que las cosas con Harry no se solucionarán esta vez con un simple disculpa.

–¿Lo dices por lo de la toma? Él y yo discutimos mucho el día de la reunión del CEAL, menos mal que Nev está de mi lado, sino, no sabría cómo enfrentarme frente a dos posturas.

Estaba desanimando a mis amigas, lo mejor era dejar de lado mis problemas, además, Harry y yo nos amamos, no tenemos por qué temer, ¿cierto?

* * *

La hora del encuentro entre nosotras y quienes se habían planteado el escucharnos había llegado, nosotras tres llegamos unos minutos antes a la placita, y nos sorprendió que había alrededor de unas seis personas antes que nosotras, a algunas las reconocimos a simple vista, a otras tardamos un poco más y ellas tuvieron que presentarse, no conocíamos a toda la gente de nuestro colegio. Cuando el reloj marcó las 16.30, había alrededor de treinta y cinco personas, incluyéndonos. Decidimos no esperar más, y comenzamos a poner orden.

–Bueno chicos y chicas, primero, agradecerles el por qué de su presencia aquí, y agradecer además, por su interés –comencé a hablar, los chicos y chicas dejaron de hablar en grupos, y comenzaron a poner atención–, para quienes no me conocen, me llamo Ginny Weasley, estudiante de tercero medio, del electivo humanista –los estudiantes me saludaron con sonrisas y seguí hablando–, junto a mis amigas, Luna Lovegood, compañera de curso –apunté a Luna, quien releía unas hojas que habíamos llevados impresas con información, levantaba la cabeza y saludaba con la mano–, y Hermione Granger, de cuarto medio –ella estaba seria, mirando a cada uno de los asistentes de la reunión ya que no conocía a la mayoría–, les tenemos que contar muchas cosas que están ocurriendo en el país, y nosotros como jóvenes debemos de saber. Para eso, dejo a mi amiga Hermione.

No deberían de aplaudir, pero lo hicieron, muchos de ellos, llevaban cuadernos y los comenzaron a sacar de sus bolsos y mochilas, algunos comenzaron a silenciar sus celulares. Todos se estaban tomando en serio nuestra convocatoria.

–Hola… estudiantes de Hogwarts, me gustaría saber si, alguno de ustedes, sabe primero que todo, qué es la LOCE –mi amiga decidió preguntarle al público si estaba informado de algo, de lo contrario, había que explicar todo, desde cero. Afortunadamente, Cho, una de las asistentes de la junta, levantó su mano, y Hermione la invitó a posicionarse al lado de ella–, cuéntanos Cho, qué sabes de la LOCE.

Cho miró a su alrededor, estaba algo ruborizada, y se quedó mirándome de pies a cabeza, ella sabía que no tenía mi apreciación, pero sentir celos de ellas era estúpido, le animé a que se quedara al lado nuestro y sintió el apoyo de todos, por lo que pudo hablar con tranquilidad.

–Sé que la LOCE son las siglas de los que se conoce como: Ley Orgánica Constitucional de la Educación, al ser una ley de carácter 'orgánica' no se puede eliminar. ¿Es correcto? –pedía corroboración.

–Así es, muy bien Cho, ¿alguien conocía el significado de la sigla? –preguntó Luna, mientras repartía las hojas que había estado leyendo anteriormente, algunos asintieron seguros, otros semi dudando, y otros, no tenían idea de qué rayos se les estaba hablando– lo que les estoy pasando, es un resumen que les explica en qué consiste la LOCE, eso les servirá a todos y todas para que se manejen un poquito más en el tema –Luna le guiñó el ojo a Hermione, por lo que ella siguió hablando.

–Ahora, lo que deben saber, compañeros, es que muchos colegios quieren unirse, para que todos juntos, podamos derogar esta ley. Derogar es querer destruir, eliminar. Sabemos que esta ley que rige nuestra educación en Chile, nació en situaciones anormales por las que atravesaba nuestro país, en la época de la dictadura militar.

–Y que por el transcurso de los años, es necesario modificar. Rol del Estado en la educación, el tema de la delegación a los municipios, y en definitiva un mayor compromiso y participación en la toma de decisiones en lo que respecta a la educación, son las cuestiones que requieren de un cambio inmediato. Ahora –argumenté.

–Es por eso que le citamos a esta reunión, nosotras queremos unirnos a los otros colegios, sabemos que como alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts tenemos voz y voto en la toma de decisiones, tenemos una buena infraestructura, pero hay muchas cosas que podemos mejorar si nos unimos todos juntos –hablaba Luna.

–¿Cómo qué beneficios, si dices que estamos bien como colegio, y así lo creo yo? –preguntó una alumna de primero medio.

–Se está luchando para que la PSU sea gratis… –los chicos que eran nuestros compañeros y estaban en la reunión sonrieron felices, Draco, Neville, Tonks, Cho, Pansy, Fleur–, que todos tengamos por igual un pase escolar, para tener tarifas más reducidas en el transporte público, y que esta tenga un valor único a nivel nacional, e incluso, no pagar los estudios universitarios.

Con aquella confesión, todos los asistentes se emocionaron. Chile es uno de los pocos países donde las universidades del Estado deben de ser pagadas, y no son precios alcanzables por gente de escasos recursos. Estudiar en las universidades estatales es un lujo, y no un derecho.

–¿Y cómo se pretende hacer presión al Estado? –consultó Tonks.

–Aquí viene lo interesante –argumentó Luna–, para provocar un revuelo a nivel nacional, los estudiantes de muchos colegios están planteando la idea de tomarse sus colegios.

–¿Y cómo se toman los colegios? No entiendo mucho a lo que se refieren –exigía saber Pansy.

–Aquí está la experta –Draco señalaba a Hermione, quien sonreía amenamente.

–Verán… –ella al comenzar de explicar, todos se agruparon en un círculo, alrededor de ella–, para tomarse un colegio, primero se necesita determinación y decisión, además, de un grupo entusiasta, como ustedes –halagar al público no hizo más que ponerlos serios y atentos a las palabras que salían de la boca de mi amiga–, tomar un colegio, significa adueñarse de él, no dejar entrar a nadie que no sea de nuestro equipo de trabajo, el cual debe de cuidar propiamente tal la institución, no se pueden hacer desmanes, tampoco desaprovechar el agua y la energía eléctrica. Al decidir tomarse un colegio, uno exige a los directivos de este, algunos beneficios, como lo es en 'nuestro caso' hacer énfasis en una educación superior gratuita, un pase escolar único para todos y el derecho de rendir la PSU de manera gratis. Los otros colegios además de eso, exigen mejoras en su estructura, mejor trato, derecho a tener un CEAL, etc. En mi pasado colegio, no se contaba con la implementación correcta de un comedor, fuimos el domingo en la noche, nos saltamos las rejas y colocamos sillas en todas las entradas del colegio, al otro día, todos se llevaron la sorpresa, no estuvimos mucho tiempo, ya que lo que pedíamos era necesario, y, ese mismo día hicimos desalojo, se llegó a una conclusión, y todo volvió a la normalidad, a ningún participante de la toma se le llamó a apoderado o se le suspendió de clases.

–Creemos entonces, que si todos los colegios se ponen en toma conjuntamente, el Estado nos escuchará y se darán cuenta que necesitamos cambios, que no queremos más LOCE, que necesitamos de una nueva ley, y que exigimos más derechos –acotaba Draco.

–¡Hay que tomarse el colegio entonces! –gritó alguien–, ¡ahora mismo opino yo! –se escuchaba a otra persona–, ¡basta de lucrar con la educación, tenemos que apoyarnos todos para que todos los estudiantes del país tengan una mejor educación!

–¡Ese es el espíritu chicos! –Katie se ponía de pie, acompañándonos adelante–, el problema que tenemos, es que el CEAL está dividido –su confesión causó el silencio nuevamente de los asistentes–, Luna y yo estamos de acuerdo en apoyar las movilizaciones, pero Cedric y Harry en contra.

–¿Y Draco? –preguntaron algunos a coro.

–Yo no voté, estoy a favor de que se necesitan cambios, y que las movilizaciones, como las tomas si pueden crear presión, pero para eso, se necesita ser constante, y yo debo de cuidar a mi hijo, tengo un trabajo y mi novia… también necesita de mí.

–Es comprensible que él no votase en aquella reunión, por eso mismo, creamos esta reunión, para saber quienes nos apoyan, porque se nos vendrán muchas personas en contra –acotaba Luna. Y sé que al referirse con personas que se nos viniesen en contra, se refería a Harry y Ron.

–Quienes quieran acompañarnos en esta lucha, deben de respetarse mutuamente, aportar con ideas, ser responsables, y sobre todo, ser buenos compañeros –resumía Hermione–, ¿quiénes son los que se adhieren al movimiento pingüino? –preguntó a la masa, la cual la miró con cierta extrañeza por sus palabras–, se nos está catalogando como pingüinos, ya que ellos son similares a la vestimenta mayoritaria de los estudiantes, que es pantalón gris, y terno azul marino, y las chicas el jumper del mismo tono… puede que nosotras no usemos jumper, pero suena lindo que nos llamemos entre todos pingüinos –agregaba riendo– ¿Quiénes se unen? –volvió a consultar, y todos los presentes se levantaron y comenzaron a vitorear.

–Queda más que claro que todo lo que se hable debe de ser en estricto rigor, si alguien que esté en contra de las movilizaciones se entera que pensamos tomarnos el colegio, ¡olvídense! –quise dejar en claro que de ahora en adelante, tendríamos que tener cierto recelo al hablar con respecto de la movilización, ni siquiera podría comentárselo a mi hermano o Harry, y eso era realmente terrible.

–¡Pingüinos, unidos, jamás serán vencidos! –Gritó Luna, la cual animó a los demás que repitiesen aquel mensaje.

La reunión concluyó cuando todos terminamos de pasar nuestros datos, los números de nuestros celulares, cuentas de fotologs y correos electrónicos, trataríamos de hablar todo lo relacionado de la movilización de Hogwarts vía tecnológica, para así, no levantar sospechas en el colegio, de los treinta y cinco asistentes, incluyéndonos, tres personas se bajaron del movimiento, por tener algo de temor a lo que sucedería si la dirección del colegio se tomara alguna represaría contra el grupo, el trío prometió guardar silencio de cualquier movimiento nuestro, y nosotros le creímos.

Luna se fue con Neville a la casa de la abuela de este, Hermione regresó a su casa y yo hice lo mismo, al igual que la mayoría, no pensé que Harry me estaría esperando en el portal de mi casa…

–¡Harry! –dije exaltada, me alegré y por parte, me asusté un poco, llevaba en mi bolsito uno de los papeles con información que le habíamos dado a los chicos en la reunión–, pensé que no querías hablar conmigo hasta el lunes –quise mostrarme dura, me había dolido la conversación que habíamos tenido hoy en la mañana, pero al ir retrocediendo los sucesos en mi cabeza, me di cuenta que yo había tenido la mayor cantidad de culpa en nuestro pleito–, ¿me esperas de hace mucho? –platiqué con un tono más dulce.

–No mucho, una media hora –respondió relajado. Estábamos a fines de mayo, el aire ya era frío, y no llevaba una chaqueta que le abrigase de mejor manera.

–Estás tiritando, entremos a la casa –no nos besamos ni abrazamos, yo busqué entre mi bolso el juego de llaves y así entramos a mi casa. Harry saludó a mi madre y mi padre, quienes veían televisión en la primera sala, me dijeron que Ron había llamado y llegaba mañana domingo por la tarde. Mi novio y yo nos disponíamos a subir a mi habitación, cuando recordé que estaba atestada de las hojas que Luna imprimió, mi computador había quedado encendido, lo más probable que el historial de las páginas que habíamos visitado estuvieran aun en la pantalla. Me detuve antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

–¿Te pasa algo? –inquirió preocupado.

–Recordé que dejé algo desagradable en mi cuarto, espérame aquí, por favor –le mencioné anteponiéndome, ya que él se disponía a abrir la puerta.

–Ginny, he visto cosas realmente desagradables en tu cuarto.

–Es que lo que hay ahora, es realmente desagradable, y no es mío… es de… Luna –le pediría disculpas a Luna apenas le viese, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que sonara extraña, y que fuera por parte de Luna, haría dudar a alguien.

–Ok, te espero.

Crucé el portal dándole una sonrisa traviesa, me apoyé en mi puerta y efectivamente, el computador mostraba como página de inicio la LOCE en amplitud, si Harry hubiese visto eso, se habría enterado que las chicas y yo no estaríamos organizando fiestas pijamas. Borré el historial, y qué mejor, ¡apagué el computador! Escondí los afiches sobrantes y cualquier cosa sospechosa entre el colchón y mi cama– ¡Listo! –grité desde el interior.

Harry entró, y aunque el creyese que yo no me di cuenta, observé como él miraba la habitación, como si buscara esa cosa desagradable de la que hablé.

Me senté en mi cama, y encendí la radio, dejando que el ambiente no fastidiara con el incómodo silencio. Harry se posicionó de la misma forma en mi cama, y ahí le bajé el volumen al aparato.

–No iba a soportar el fin de semana si no hablaba contigo –comenzó a decir, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

–Harry, quiero pedirte disculpas, mi comportamiento no fue el correcto, sé que no debo de meterme en tus asuntos, tú me das el espacio que yo quiero, y realmente me comporté egoístamente cuando te exigía saber algo que… al fin de cuentas, igual se sabrá –necesitaba sacarme esa agonía del pecho. Dicen que solamente las mujeres sienten esa presión en el pecho cuando algo malo les persigue o presienten, esta sensación aun no se iba, pero iba en vías de eliminación–, también te quiero pedir disculpas por no haber querido hablar ese mismo día contigo, me comporté como una niña chica, pero créeme que no era mi intención dejar el móvil apagado toda la noche.

–Ambos actuamos mal Ginny, no eres solamente tú la culpable, salí enfadado de la reunión, y estaba con demasiada presión, no debí de haberte tratado así de todos modos –ahora me dirigía su mirada, pero había algo extraño en ella.

–¿Sucede algo? –escudriñé.

–Estuve hablando con Draco, y él me abrió los ojos, de cierta manera… sabes que te amo, que eres la persona más especial que hay en mi vida, porque contigo he vivido de todo y espero seguir compartiendo mi vida contigo, pero… –Harry estaba nervioso, me comenzó a asustar, pero no perdí la calma. Aquella sensación en el pecho en vez de retirarse, se acunaba más y más–, me di cuenta que tú controlas demasiado mi vida, si hay algo que no te parece, pues, lo dices, y encuentro que eso está bien, porque te da determinación, pero a veces no tomas en cuenta mis decisiones. Sé que te conocí así, y no pretendo cambiarte, pero tenía que decírtelo, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, nunca los ha habido, y te contaré lo que ese día pasó en la reunión. Me extraña que Hermione y Luna no te hablasen durante las últimas semanas acerca de unas movilizaciones, pero ellas quieren tomarse el colegio y nosotros no lo podemos permitir, eso me ha tenido algo ofuscado, porque no quiero problemas cuando Dumbledore no se encuentra como director, y realmente salí cabreado de esa reunión… –Harry me comentaba todo lo de la reunión, y yo me sentí una de las peores personas de la faz de la Tierra, él me estaba contando todo, con lujo de detalle, y yo no podía hacer lo mismo con él, prácticamente todo el día le había estado mintiendo–, por eso te pido disculpas, Ginny.

–Yo no me había dado cuenta que mi personalidad era más dominante a la tuya, no pensé que los demás se dieran cuenta de eso, también, y te prometo que trataré de fijarme más en eso, lo último que quiero en la vida es perderte, y mucho menos por estupideces –me arrastré hasta donde estaba él para abrazarlo, no haberlo tenido como siempre me había hecho sentir realmente vacía, y ahora que le ocultaba todo esto, me sentía peor, tan solo podía encontrar algo de paz en sus brazos.

–¿No más pleitos por terceros y cosas del colegio? ¿La verdad por sobre todas las cosas? –me preguntó, cuando me comenzaba a abrazar y a buscar con su nariz mi rostro, yo no le pude contestar, si lo hacía sería una vil mentirosa, y cuando él se enterase me odiaría, y eso es lo que menos quiero en el mundo.

–¿Crees que hacer un tipo de juramento o promesa soluciona los problemas? Si fuera así, créeme Harry que este mundo sería totalmente distinto –traté de no sonar frívola con mi comentario, pero creo que Harry entendió el tono de mis palabras, y me besó tiernamente. No pude evitar abrazarlo con más fuerza, e inconscientemente, una lágrima se escapó de uno de mis ojos.

–¿Por qué llorar amor? –preguntó triste, pero ya percibía que no había rencor en él.

–Te extrañé demasiado, por favor, sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, por favor, no discutamos más –le recitaba, más lágrimas salían descontroladas, ni yo misma entendía y comprendía mi comportamiento.

–Tranquila Ginny, nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo –me tranquilizaba mientras me mecía entre sus brazos, mi corazón y mi mente queríamos creer en estas dulces palabras, solo esperaba que el lunes 29 de mayo pensara lo mismo de mí, cuando me viera dentro del colegio que nos vio crecer, arriba de una ruma de sillas, con pancartas en todas las rejas de nuestra escuela.

* * *

La semana comenzó lentamente, debí de haberla sentido así por los nervios. Nadie sospechaba lo que nos tramábamos entre manos. Con quienes habíamos organizado el movimiento nos propinábamos miradas cómplices en los pasillos, habíamos decidido separarnos en grupos de a diez personas, para que cada uno de estos se juntaran en distintos lugares ajenos al colegio para hacer carteles que manifestarán nuestra negativa frente a la LOCE, además de las peticiones que deseábamos, se hicieran realidad. Harry y yo no estábamos peleados, y sentía en él más amor que nunca. Traté de no juntarme demasiado con él, me sentía realmente pésimo por mantenerle una mentira. Creo que la que sentía algo de forma similar era Hermione, cuando llegó Ron de su viaje por ajedrez, él y ella no se habían separado, más aún con las clases particulares perdidas de matemáticas que ambos debían de retomar, las miradas que mi hermano le regalaban era de la misma forma a las que le obsequiaba a Lavender, estaba cada vez más segura que mi hermano sentía algo por Hermione, ella por su parte, no dejaba de juguetear y mandarle indirectas a Ron, pero de la misma forma, la veía algo preocupada, por lo que decidí hablar con ella en un momento que teníamos libre.

Ella estaba terminando de reescribir una información de un libro de Historia que había ido a buscar de la biblioteca.

–¿Muy ocupada? –pregunté acercándome a ella.

–Casi acabo –me respondió sin dirigirme la mirada. Terminó de escribir y me observó–, ¿nerviosa?

–Muchísimo, pero no por la toma –necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

–¿Por Harry? –yo asentí.

–Ginny, aquella vez cuando Harry quería hablar contigo, Luna y yo te dijimos que no era necesario que fueras a la reunión, ahora que hay mucha más gente en esto, puedes… –miró a su alrededor, para corroborar que no hubiese nadie que pudiese escuchar nuestra conversación–, integrarte el lunes en la mañana a la toma, se seguro que muchas personas lo harán cuando conozcan los motivos de nuestra decisión.

–Tengo miedo que Harry crea que soy una mentirosa, que no confío en él, y que por eso, crea que yo no le quiero.

–No pensará eso, con el tiempo he conocido a Harry, y él es una persona admirable, muy dulce, por lo mismo, puede que se enfade contigo, pero no creo que llegue a ese nivel.

–Estuvimos hablando el fin de semana, hablamos de no mentirnos más, de confiar el uno del otro.

–Por lo mismo Ginny, te lo repito, si quieres evitar problemas, será mejor que te unas a nosotros el día lunes –Hermione me estaba dando la oportunidad para acabar bien con ambos bandos, pero eso sería actuar de manera cobarde, realmente estaba confundida, no quería herir a Harry, pero ya había tomado un compromiso, y una vez que decides algo, se convierte en obligación.

–¿A ti no te da algo de miedo echar por la borda lo que has avanzado con mi hermano? –ella se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

–Con tu hermano siempre nos llevaremos mal –respondió algo melancólica–, somos como el perro y el gato, por lo que una pelea más, una pelea menos, ¿qué me importará?

–Pero a ti te importa –Hermione alzó una ceja, pero decidí continuar–, se te olvida que soy la hermana de Ron, y que soy mujer además, tenemos ese don de ver más allá de las palabras. Sé que mi hermano es algo brutito para sus cosas, pero también tiene sus encantos, es cosa que se aprendan a llevar mejor.

Hermione iba a seguir hablando, pero llegó a nuestro grupo Katie.

–¡Hola chicas! –nos saludó sonriente, pero cambió su semblante una vez terminado los saludos–, tengo unas noticias que no son muy buenas.

–Cuéntanos –le alentó a seguir Hermione.

–Me enteré por una reunión de CEAL que tuvimos ahorita que Umbridge será la directora por todo lo que queda de mayo y parte de Junio, Dumbledore aun no se recupera del todo, y esta semana será intervenido, así que la toma la tendremos que asumir cuando ella esté como directora.

–Que mal, pensé que podríamos tomarnos el colegio mientras el señor Albus estuviera a cargo, estoy segurísima que habría sido mucho más tranquilo todo –argumenté.

–¿Tan horrible es la cara de sapo? –Aquel comentario que había dicho Hermione nos sacó risas a Katie y a mí.

–¡Uf! Ni que te la pilles por los pasillos, Hermione, yo creo que esa señora te cortará la vasta de tu falda, dirá que está muy corta, y tendrás que usarla así durante todo el día, te hará quitar el poco maquillaje que llevas, además… te dirá que te peines –lo último que dijo Katie hizo que Hermione le diera un golpecito en la cabeza– ¡Ah! Y lo que también les quería contar, que es mejor, ayer jueves nos juntamos con el grupo que está a cargo de ver las pancartas relacionadas al pase escolar, y quedaron realmente bellas, estamos dejando todas las cosas en la casa de la abuelita de Dean.

–¿Dean se unió? –él no fue a la junta que hicimos, me parecía raro que estuviera en esto.

–Sí, lo que pasa es que Pans y él… bueno, ustedes saben, parece que hay 'onda' y ella le comentó acerca de nuestra junta, a él le encantó todo esto, y como su abuelita vive a la vuelta del colegio, será más fácil ir por las cosas a ese sitio –nos explicaba–, sería bueno que todos los carteles y esas cosas las dejáramos ahí, a más tardar el domingo en la tarde.

–Me parece bien, hay que pasar el dato entonces –finalicé.

La conversación que estaba teniendo con Hermione quedó pausada, debido a todo lo que nos quedaba aún por hacer. Todos los días poníamos una cuota de $**200*** para poder tener algo de dinero en caso de que tuviéramos alguna dificultad mientras permaneceríamos en la movilización. Ese mismo día jueves, el grupo que estaba comandado por mí, nos juntamos en la casa de Nev, ya que sus padres, como siempre, no se encontraban en el hogar. Ahí nos confesó que su abuela sabía lo que estábamos tramando, porque había escuchado una conversación de él con Luna, pero aún así, su abuela había decidido guardar el secreto porque encontraba tierno el que nosotros quisiéramos cambiar algo que debía de ser tomado en cuenta.

El fin de semana llegó y lo aproveché con Harry, fuimos al cine, pasamos por la heladería, luego paseamos por la avenida de la ciudad. Hacía tiempo que no hacíamos tantas cosas juntos, y esperaba con todo mi corazón, que no fuera la última vez. Me había invitado a que almorzáramos con sus padres el día domingo, ellos nunca estaban en la ciudad, y era una oportunidad única, pero faltaban muchos detalles por cubrir para mañana, cómo entraríamos al colegio, las medidas de seguridad, por lo que rechacé la invitación argumentando que necesitaba juntarme con Luna para terminar una disertación.

Nuevamente me sentí fatal.

Supe por mi madre que Ron había invitado a Hermione a jugar un partido de ajedrez, pero los mismos motivos que yo no podía almorzar con Harry, había resistido la tentadora oferta de mi hermano, así que, Ron se había ido a la casa de mi novio a pasar la tarde con él y sus familiares.

En mi casa dije que me quedaría a dormir en casa de Luna, Luna dijo que se quedaría donde Hermione y Hermione en mi casa. Nuestros padres confiaban en nosotras, así que estábamos seguras que ninguno llamaría a la casa del otro para confirmar nuestra estadía.

A eso de las nueve de la noche del domingo 28 de mayo, comenzamos los más cercanos a ir encaminándonos a la casa de la abuelita de Nev, mientras que otro grupo de gente, se comenzaba a agrupar en la casa de la otra abuelita encubridora. Me comencé a poner nerviosa, y creo que no era la única, el ver que todos los chicos llegasen con alimentos no perecibles, sacos de dormir, útiles de aseo, me hacía pensar en lo que nos estábamos metiéndonos. Pensé en Harry, y en los motivos que tendría él para no querer movilizarse, y lo entendía. Prácticamente todos éramos menores de edad, y no estaríamos a cargo de nadie, tendríamos que ser revolucionarios hasta que todos los estudiantes supiéramos resistir lo que se nos vendría.

Hermione no dejaba de hablar con estudiantes de distintas localidades del país, todos estaban en las mismas condiciones que nosotros, preparándose para la toma de sus respectivos colegios.

A eso de las dos y media de la mañana, Hermione agrupó a la gente que se encontraba en la casa, seríamos unas quince personas y comenzó dando las instrucciones pertinentes.

–Quienes quieran bajarse de la toma del colegio, pueden hacerlo, y mañana integrarse –ella no quería presionar a nadie, y todos los presentes ya estábamos entregados a lo que sucediera dentro de las siguientes cinco horas–, bien, aquí no hay vuelta atrás, Luna, llama al otro grupo y consulta si están listos, para que nos encontremos en la puerta trasera de Hogwarts.

Luna llamó, y nos indicó con su cabeza asintiendo que el otro grupo, liderado por Katie y Cho estaban listos y esperaban nuestra señal para que nos juntásemos en la puerta del colegio. Así que emprendimos viaje, por las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

**

* * *

**

**Luna POV**

Era difícil no crear ruido, las noches de por sí son silenciosas, uno podía emitir algún sonido leve en una cuadra, y la persona fácilmente podría escucharte a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. Caminábamos de a seis personas, un grupo se encargaba de llevar los alimentos, otros las pancartas, los demás, cargaban las mochilas, frazadas y sacos de dormir.

Al llegar a la puerta trasera del colegio, nos dimos cuenta que el otro grupo ya estaba ahí. Nos saludamos. Empezamos a agrupar todas las cosas en montoncitos. Éramos afortunados que el guardia de Hogwarts viviese en una casita al lado del colegio, por lo que no hacía la guardia nocturna como todos pensaban. Esa fue información clave que se consiguió Draco.

–No debí de haber traído tanta ropa… mi mochila pesa demasiado –se quejaba Pansy.

–Trajiste además tu notebook, deberías de haberlo dejado en casa –le contestaba Cho.

–¡Y pesa tanto mi secador de pelo! –seguía hablando, realmente me estaba cabreando, y eso que no me cae mal Pansy.

–¡Si te vas a estar quejando cada cinco segundos, es mejor que te devuelvas, Pans! –le dije algo cabreada por su actitud, todos estaban igual de cargados y ella hablaba y hablaba.

–¡No me pienso ir, quiero formar parte de la…!

–Shhhh –se necesitaba del máximo silencio posible, si nos pillaban en este instante, estábamos todos jodidos.

–Quiero formar parte de la revolución pingüina –me susurró bajito.

Hermione se separó un poco de la reja, dio unos saltitos y se trepó como gato. Quedó a mitad de camino y Draco le ayudó dándole impulso para que quedara en el borde de la reja. Esperamos a que se acomodara en la parte de arriba, se estiró hacia abajo y ayudó a que Ginny quedara en la misma posición. La pelirroja se lanzó hacia el interior del colegio, y desde ahí, sacó una linterna de baja intensidad y comenzó a alumbrar entre el enrejado a los demás. Neville empezó a pasarle los carteles que habíamos pintado la tarde anterior a Hermione, los bidones de agua y los fideos que me regaló la abuelita de Nev, además de las bolsas con comida, se iba haciendo una cadena humana.

Draco se colocó en la misma posición que estaba mi amiga y comenzaron a subir a todos quienes estábamos del otro lado aún. Costó, porque éramos increíblemente muchos, pero se logró–. Chicos, lamento el no poder ayudarles más, pero ya saben que vendré mañana a dejarles algunos comestibles.

–Muchas gracias Draco –lo despidió Hermione con un abrazo, ahí descendió de la reja hasta nuestra posición, y Draco se bajó al otro lado de la calle.

–Ginny, ¿estás segura? –dijo antes de marcharse. Apenas se podía ver su rostro, eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, y toda nuestra operación había que realizarla con las luces apagadas.

–…Sí, lo estoy –conozco a Ginny, y estoy segura que se encontraba pensando en Harry y Ron–, nos vemos dentro de unas horas.

Él se marchó corriendo, se perdió en la oscuridad de la calle en unos instantes.

–Bien, es hora de comenzar –nos alentó Hermione.

Sentí la excitación de todos, pero no podíamos emitir ruido alguno, así que, tal cual como nos habíamos organizado, comenzamos a trabajar.

Todos los chicos de cuarto medio sacarían las mesas y sillas de las salas que estuviesen más cercanas a todas las puertas de acceso que tenía el colegio, las irían arrumando de tal forma que fuera imposible el entrar a Hogwarts. La gente de tercero medio, empezaría a colocar los carteles en todas las partes posibles y más visibles, y los niños de segundo y primero medio, que eran más poquitos, llevarían los alimentos al comedor, y pondrían cadenas con candados en las puertas, para asegurar todo.

Se trabajó en silencio, no se podía ser descuidado en eso, y cuando las primeras luces se comenzaron a asomar, sentí que mi estómago se revolvía. Hermione citó a todas las personas al centro del colegio. Todos nos sentamos en círculo, algunos se comenzaban a acurrucar en los hombros de los compañeros, se notaba el cansancio de los más pequeños.

–Ha sido un trabajo realmente en equipo, ahora no podemos dar marcha atrás, dentro de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos comenzarán a llegar las primeras personas al colegio, y no podemos demostrar temor –sé que mi amiga estaba nerviosa, de cierta manera sentía que ella tenía más peso en sus hombros, porque fue ella la revolucionaria que nos instó a tomar cartas en el asunto.

El sol fue llenando con su calor el colegio, y las bocinas y vehículos se sentían con mayor frecuencia a las afueras, todos comenzamos a tomar posición, dentro de poco, llegarían los alumnos y los profesores… y Umbridge.

Estaba con Nev conversando, cuando Fleur comenzó a gritar que ya venían alumnos y se quedaban pasmados al ver la pila de sillas que tenían al frente de la puerta, fue ahí cuando todos comenzamos a gritar.

–¡Pingüinos, unidos, jamás serán vencidos! –era un grito que poco a poco, fue tomando más coraje, más vida, y por cada alumno y profesor que se encontraba afuera, viendo el espectáculo que brindábamos, este grito se hacía más fuerte– ¡Pingüinos, unidos, jamás serán vencidos! –seguíamos alardeando. Algunos de los chicos llevaron bocinas, otros unos tambores, era un bullicio realmente agradable.

Y fue agradable hasta que vi a lo lejos una cabeza pelirroja y una azabache… Ron y Harry estaban pasmados, a una cuadra de distancia de Hogwarts viendo como Ginny y Hermione animaban a los demás a seguir gritando, con más énfasis.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Lamento el no poder contestar los rr ahora, no saben en el modo en que estoy conectada ahora a internet, y siento, de todo corazón el no poder contestarles, sin falta lo trataré de hacer este fin de semana u.u

Debo de confesar que comencé a escribir este capítulo, y las palabras salían solitas. Recordar aquel año, aquellas fechas es realmente agradable xD… ¿alguna chilena que lee este fic fue parte de alguna toma en su colegio? Sería súper entretenido que nos dejara su experiencia en un rr :D Para quienes son de otros países (y me he sorprendido, porque son varias ^^) ¿Creen que es esta la mejor forma de tomarse un colegio? Y la pregunta del millón ¿Cómo reaccionarán los chicos?

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que dejan su comentario en mi historia, no saben lo feliz que hacen sentir a quienes escribimos historias y las publicamos, así como ustedes se divierten leyendo, nosotras nos divertimos y alegramos con sus rr :D además, me alegra demasiado que algunas de las chicas que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction . net me hayan agregado al msn o twitter y se animen a hablarme, sé que no me conecto demasiado por no tener internet, pero vez que puedo hablarles, lo hago ^^ ¿Qué sigue a continuación? ¿Cómo reaccionará Umbridge? ¿Quieren POV de los chicos o de las personas que están dentro de Hogwarts?

Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, por lo pronto, muchas gracias por seguir agregando a los favoritos la historia, y a las alertas, y a todo, incluso, por agregarme como autora favorita *–––*

* * *

En cuanto al valor de **$200**… Eso más o menos, equivale a ¼ de lo que cuesta un dólar americano, para que se hagan la idea de cuanto dinero es. Poquito en mi país, pero cuando son muchos los que los juntas, sí que se hace dinero :D


	20. Dia I inicio

_Y fue agradable hasta que vi a lo lejos una cabeza pelirroja y una azabache… Ron y Harry estaban pasmados, a una cuadra de distancia de Hogwarts viendo como Ginny y Hermione animaban a los demás a seguir gritando, con más énfasis._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XX**

**

* * *

**

**Día I: repercusiones impertinentes.**

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter POV**

Pensé que las cosas irían bien, pero al ver tal alboroto que nacía de Hogwarts esta mañana, mi memoria me fue dando las pistas que tuve la semana pasada y mi cerebro no distinguió por estar irremediablemente enamorado de la pelirroja que minutos antes, gritaba a viva voz que era una pingüina revolucionaria y que no se daría vencida por ninguna razón. Gritaba animada, ahora tenía en su cara plasmada el temor y la angustia. ¿Sería porque me veía a mí? ¿Pensaría ella que yo no me enteraría que se habían tomado el colegio, si está inundado de sillas y mesas la entrada principal?

Ella me había mentido, esto no lo podían haber concretado de un día para otro, se notaba la organización, los murales pintados que exigían cosas con palabras cortantes y claras.

-¿Sabías de esto, Harry? –me preguntó seriamente Ron. Él al igual que yo estaba atónito. De vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor, para ver si aparecía Umbridge o algún profesor, ya había gritado a tres chicos de su academia que le preguntaban qué sucedía en el colegio, y estaba demasiado colerizado por lo que sus ojos, los míos y los de decenas de personas observaban.

… recordé entonces el día que hicimos las pases con Ginny.

_-¿Te pasa algo?_ –le pregunté aquella vez.

_-Recordé que dejé algo desagradable en mi cuarto, espérame aquí, por favor_ –me respondió nerviosa, yo le dije que había visto ya cosas desagradables en su cuarto, como el ojo de vaca que le pidieron una vez para extirpar en la clase de biología_-. Es que lo que hay ahora, es realmente desagradable, y no es mío… es de… Luna –_fue culpa de Luna aquella vez olvidar el ojo de vaca, este se había podrido, le creí.

_Entré a la habitación, traté que ella no se diera cuenta que observaba el sitio, mi olfato no me demostró nada raro, lo único que me llamó la atención fue su computador apagado. Al ver que ella se sentó en la cama, hice lo mismo_. -_No iba a soportar el fin de semana si no hablaba contigo_ –hablé. Era la verdad, la extrañé de una forma inentendible, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella hasta más no poder, pero nunca había experimentado el no tenerla como siempre.

_-Harry, quiero pedirte disculpas, mi comportamiento no fue el correcto, sé que no debo de meterme en tus asuntos, tú me das el espacio que yo quiero, y realmente me comporté egoístamente cuando te exigía saber algo que… al fin de cuentas, igual se sabrá_ –ahí fue la primera pista que ahora vino a mi mente, ella ya sabía lo que se había hablado en la reunión, hizo una pausa y continuó hablándome, recordé-, _también te quiero pedir disculpas por no haber querido hablar ese mismo día contigo, me comporté como una niña chica, pero créeme que no era mi intención dejar el móvil apagado toda la noche._

_-Ambos actuamos mal Ginny, no eres solamente tú la culpable, salí enfadado de la reunión, y estaba con demasiada presión, no debí de haberte tratado así de todos modos –_fui sincero, no debía de encabronarme por cosas del colegio con mi novia. Aun así, la conversación que había tenido con Draco me rondaba en mi cabeza, tuve que hacerlo notorio, ella se dio cuenta y decidí contarle aquella conversación-_. Estuve hablando con Draco, y él me abrió los ojos, de cierta manera… sabes que te amo, que eres la persona más especial que hay en mi vida, porque contigo he vivido de todo y espero seguir compartiendo mi vida contigo, pero me di cuenta que tú controlas demasiado mi vida, si hay algo que no te parece, pues, lo dices, y encuentro que eso está bien, porque te da determinación, pero a veces no tomas en cuenta mis decisiones. Sé que te conocí así, y no pretendo cambiarte, pero tenía que decírtelo, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, nunca los ha habido, y te contaré lo que ese día pasó en la reunión. Me extraña que Hermione y Luna no te hablasen durante las últimas semanas acerca de unas movilizaciones, pero ellas quieren tomarse el colegio y nosotros no lo podemos permitir, eso me ha tenido algo ofuscado, porque no quiero problemas cuando Dumbledore no se encuentra como director, y realmente salí cabreado de esa reunión… -_que tonto fui en ese instante, le estaba confirmando todas las cosas que ellas ya estaban planeando, ¡claro que Luna y Hermione estaban metidas en esto!

_-Yo no me había dado cuenta que mi personalidad era más dominante a la tuya, no pensé que los demás se dieran cuenta de eso, también, y te prometo que trataré de fijarme más en eso, lo último que quiero en la vida es perderte, y mucho menos por estupideces_ –ella me abrazó, y sentí su pena al tocarla, supongo que le dolía ocultarme la verdad, quiero creer que es por eso que la sentí triste aquella noche.

_-¿No más pleitos por terceros y cosas del colegio? ¿La verdad por sobre todas las cosas_? –le propuse, no quería que el colegio se interpusiera contra nosotros, pero al parecer, ella ya lo estaba haciendo. Ese día quise besarla, quise escucharla repetir lo que le acababa de decir, pero Ginny no lo hizo.

_-¿Crees que hacer un tipo de juramento o promesa soluciona los problemas? Si fuera así, créeme Harry que este mundo sería totalmente distinto_ –Creí que sus palabras tenían el juicio de alguien adulto, creí que encontraba estúpido hacer promesas banales, si se tiene amor, para qué fiarse de compromisos verbales, ahora por fin entendía el significado de sus palabras, ella no quería hacer una promesa, ya me ocultaba todo esto.

-_¿Por qué lloras amor?_ –pregunté aquella vez, si nos estábamos arreglando, no eran necesarias las lágrimas.

_-Te extrañé demasiado, por favor, sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, por favor, no discutamos más_ –me dijo, y ahora, recién hoy, sabía el por qué de todas sus palabras.

-¿Sabías de esto, Harry? –volvió a preguntar mi amigo, al verme absorto entre mis pensamientos.

-Lo supe, pero no fui capaz de darme cuenta antes –respondí serio.

-¡Señor Potter! ¿Me puede explicar qué es lo que está sucediendo ahora? –la voz de la señora Umbridge me hizo saltar, recién estaba tratando de armar el rompecabezas en mi cabeza y ella con su estrepitosa voz ya me exigía saber el resultado.

-Buenos días, señora Umbridge –los modales, repetí en mi cabeza. Esto me haría pensar en algo, pero no, estaba sin palabras, los gritos de los pingüinos unidos jamás serán vencidos se sentían nuevamente.

-Señor Potter, no me ha respondido qué sucede en mi colegio.

-Creo que se tomaron su colegio, señora, ¿no ve? –sé que mi voz sonó fastidiada, así me sentía.

-Mi amigo no tiene idea, esto que está ocurriendo en Hogwarts no es culpa de él, sino, de todos esos… que están ahí –Ron habló, partió con demasiada convicción, pero su voz se fue apagando, al darse cuenta que no solamente Ginny y Hermione estaban ahí dentro, sino también Luna, Nev y muchos de nuestros compañeros.

-¡Y así es usted presidente del CEAL, no sabe controlar a sus pares! –comenzaba a gritar.

-Señora Umbridge, con todo respeto –Draco llegaba, estaba tranquilo, ¿acaso él sabía lo que planeaban las chicas?-, muchos colegios, de todas las ciudades del país han amanecido del mismo modo, es cosa que usted haya visto las noticias de hoy en la mañana –argumentaba-, nosotros como CEAL estábamos informados de estas movilizaciones, pero no llegamos a un acuerdo, al parecer, tenemos a muy buenos compañeros que quieren luchar por sus pares de otras localidades y se han sumado, sin tomar en cuenta nuestra postura.

-¿Y quién demonios es el encargado de todo este alboroto? –exigió saber la directora suplente. En mi cabeza vino la imagen de Hermione, ella siempre nos instó a unirnos a las movilizaciones. Estaba disgustado, enojado, condenadamente enfadado, pero no podía decir su nombre, ella había ingresado este año al colegio, lo que le calificaba como alumna condicional. Cualquier alboroto, o salida de reglas serias –como tomarse el colegio en este caso- que un alumno condicional hiciera, el establecimiento estaba en su derecho para cancelarle la matrícula y expulsarlo del colegio.

El móvil de Draco comenzó a sonar, él apretó el botón para contestar y seleccionó la opción del alta voz del celular.

-_Yo soy la responsable_ –escuchamos todos. Dirigimos entonces nuestras miradas a la ruma de sillas y mesas de la entrada, y nos dimos cuenta que Hermione tenía un celular apoyado en su oreja. Nos miraba desafiante.

* * *

**Hermione Granger POV**

Habíamos acordado con el grupo que Draco se encargaría de pasar ese sutil dato a la querida cara de sapo, él llegaría de improvisto y le diría a esta directora que estábamos haciendo lo mismo que en muchos colegios se estaba realizando ahora, ella se molestaría tanto que exigiría saber el nombre de la persona responsable. Por seguridad de Ginny, ella me dijo que ni Harry ni Ron nos delatarían dando nuestros nombres, así que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de pasarle mis datos vía celular. ¿Resultados? Umbridge bajaba furiosa lo que le quedaba para llegar al colegio. Había conseguido lo que quería, encabronarla.

Corté el contacto con Draco, me bajé de la ruma de sillas con la ayuda de Nev y esperé entre el montón de sillas y mesas y las rejas de la puerta principal a la furiosa señora que venía vestida con gran cantidad de tonalidades rosadas. Se veía horrible.

-¿Quién demonios eres? –gritó, sujetándose de las rejas, intentando, supongo, abrirlas. Cosa imposible, había una enorme cadena custodiada por dos candados. Las llaves las tenía Tonks, y ella estaba al otro lado del colegio. No pensaba llamarla tampoco.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, estudiante de cuarto medio, y estoy a cargo de la movilización del colegio Hogwarts, señora –los estudiantes que estaban a mi lado comenzaron a gritar más fuerte.

-Te exijo, Granger que me dejes entrar a mi colegio.

-Lo dudo señora, porque este no es su colegio, es el colegio de todos nosotros y como estudiantes, estamos exigiendo derechos que nos conciernen para una mejor educación a futuro.

-Llamaré a las fuerzas policiales si no obedeces, muchacha –amenazó. La gente a mi alrededor dejó de gritar.

-Ni se le ocurra, en estos momentos, todos los estudiantes estamos protegidos por la ley. En el reglamento del colegio no nos amenazan con fuerzas ajenas a la institución si uno se toma el colegio, es más, no hablan de culpabilizar a alguien si se le ocurre sumarse a problemas NACIONALES, me leí todo lo relacionado a Hogwarts, desde que ingresé a este colegio –mis palabras hicieron que mis acompañantes volvieran a gritar-, sino quiere que mis compañeros hagan algún destrozo en este colegio, mientras usted está siendo la directora SUPLENTE, y tenga problemas con el señor Albus, le recomiendo que se retire, y nos deje tranquilos.

-¡Pingüinos, unidos, jamás serán vencidos!, ¡Pingüinos, unidos, jamás serán vencidos! –los bombos y las trompetas no permitieron que escuchase las maldiciones que nos gritaba la cara de sapo. Enojada, se salió de la reja y se fue caminando hacia el grupo de profesores que nos observaban.

-Hermione, es hora, debes hablar con los demás alumnos –me recalcaba Katie. Ella me pasó un megáfono que pidió prestado a su tío que vende frutas y verduras en un carrito-, con esto te escucharán.

-Gracias pequeña –le dije, y nuevamente me subí a la ruma de sillas que estaba a la entrada-, queridos compañeros, alumnos, alumnas, amigos y amigas de Hogwarts. Hoy, lunes 29 de mayo del 2006, nos hacemos presente frente a todas las diferencias que tienen los estudiantes municipales del país, no queremos darle la espalda al compañero del norte que no tiene la infraestructura necesaria para estar en un aula adecuada para él y sus compañeros, no queremos darle la espalda a nuestros compañeros del centro, que deben estar pagando el doble de pasaje escolar en el transporte público, no queremos darle la espalda a los pares que viven en el sur, y que necesitan de patios techados, para que la lluvia no les caiga en el invierno. Nos hemos unidos todos, porque queremos igualdad de condiciones, porque queremos la PSU gratis, porque necesitamos una educación de calidad –realmente me animaba esto, veía como algunos estudiantes que se marchaban a sus casas, se detenían a escuchar lo que les contaba, ahora hacían sombra con sus palmas para poder observarme mientras hablaba. El sol ya estaba iluminando todo el sector-, son libres de marcharse a sus hogares, pero si se quieren unir a nosotros serán bienvenidos. Nosotros no nos daremos por vencidos, todos los pingüinos del país están unidos, y como dice nuestro lema patrio: por la razón o la fuerza, seguiremos actuando como se vaya ameritando nuestra presencia –terminé de hablar y me bajé, ya no me volvería a subir a las mesas, estaba realmente cansada y agitada. Necesitaba hablar con Ginny y saber cómo estaba, ella se había callado cuando vio a Harry llegar con Ron al colegio –sentí una pequeña punzada al decir ese nombre en mi mente- pero no la veía, ni a ella ni a Luna.

-¡Nev! –lo llamé-, ¿las chicas?

-Luna acompañó al baño a Ginny, ella estaba llorando –respondió.

Me sentí triste por Ginny, sabía que tenía que haberla dejado a fuera de esto, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿Seguimos con lo planeado? –me hablaba nuevamente para que le prestase atención.

-Sí, tú con Katie encárguense de ver qué personajes desean ingresar al colegio, trata que no sean jóvenes de primero medio, muchos de ellos no deben saber todos los motivos de la toma del colegio. Quienes estén interesados, cítalos a las 12.00 a la reunión informativa. No dejes que ningún adulto entre al colegio, por nada el mundo, no les pueden amenazar con la policía –culminé, mientras camina hacia los baños para encontrarme con las chicas.

-¿Giny? ¿Luna? –articulé cuando entré al baño de chicas. Vi una mano que se alzó, era de Luna, sus pulseras de múltiples colores me daban indicio que se encontraban en el último baño de la corrida derecha. Golpeé la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente, y en la taza del baño, estaba Ginny, con sus manos abrazaba sus piernas. Ya no estaba llorando, pero tenía sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas derramadas, y su pelo rojizo pegado a su rostro. Luna estaba en la esquina del baño, tranquila.

-Debí hacerte caso, no debí haberme unido a esto hoy en la madrugada –diciendo esto, me abrazó y volvió a llorar-, Harry me quería hacer prometer que no habría más mentiras entre los dos, y yo no pude hacerle esa promesa, de seguro que ahora me odia, querrá terminar conmigo –sollozaba.

-Tranquila Ginny, Harry no terminará contigo, sería un estúpido si hiciera algo así, no eres la que está a cargo de esto –traté de animarla.

-Pero soy una de las que movilizó gente para que se tomaran el colegio, él debe de estar suponiendo que esto no lo planeamos ayer, Hermione, sabrá que le estaba mintiendo cuando me pidió que no lo hiciera –se quejaba entre sollozos.

-Amiga, conozco a Harry y sabrá entender todo esto, estoy hasta segura que él y Ron se nos unirán –platicaba Luna.

-Luna, agradezco el aporte que haces, pero pensar que Ron se nos unirá, por favor, sabes que ni en tus sueños ocurrirá algo así –jacté de inmediato. La idea era animar a Ginny, pero una cosa no llevaba a la otra, había que ser realistas, y la cara de Ron, hoy en la mañana, no decía nada amigable. Increíblemente Ginny sonrió y se volvió a secar las lágrimas con la punta de su jersey.

-Salgamos de aquí, tenemos que ver cómo están marchando las cosas sin las encargadas de esto –nos dijo animadamente Luna.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –le pregunté a Ginny, quien se enjuagaba la cara con agua.

-Sí, un poco mejor –respondió algo cabizbaja aun.

Las tres salimos del baño y nos encaminábamos a la entrada, cuando vimos a Fleur correr hacia nosotras.

-Chicas, intenté que no entraran, pero lo hicieron, y a la mala –nos informaba agitada.

-¿La policía? –gritó Luna.

-No, nosotros –respondieron a dúo Harry y Ron.

Ginny puso sus manos en su pecho, estaba asustada, no le quitaba la vista a Harry, quien tampoco hacia otra cosa que mirarla, serio. No podía dejar que el silencio se apoderara de nosotros, tenía que hablar, alguien tenía que hacerlo, pero los ojos de Ron no me dejaban pensar con exactitud, él también me observaba de la misma forma que Harry lo hacía con mi amiga. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?

-¡Chicas, McGonagall quiere hablar con alguna de las encargadas! –se escuchó decir a lo lejos a Dean.

-Vamos Fleur, nos vemos chicas –Luna se despidió y las dos rubias desaparecieron por el pasillo.

-Tenemos que hablar, Ginny –Harry no esperó a que yo hablase, lo iba a hacer, pero me hizo una morisqueta con su mano-, Hermione, no te metas en esto por favor, Ginny y yo tenemos que hablar, los dos, a solas.

-Harry Potter, te aprecio bastante, me caes súper bien, y estoy segura que serías algún personaje ícono de un libro si fueras un personaje ficticio, pero eso no me hará quedarme callada y decirte que, sea lo que seas que le digas a Ginny, yo fui la que comenzó todo, y ella por ser mi amiga, me apoyó, así como Ron te apoya a ti en todo lo que tú haces.

-Ginny, te espero bajo la sombra del árbol –fue lo que obtuve por respuesta de Harry. Ok, estaba tan enojado con Ginny como lo estaba conmigo. Él comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia el lugar que le señaló a mi amiga. Ella esperó a que se apartase unos diez metros de distancia y comenzó a seguirle lentamente.

¿Consecuencias? Tenía a un pelirrojo que comenzaba a echar humo por las orejas.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado? –me puse a la defensiva inmediatamente.

-¿Te parece poco tomarse el colegio, sabiendo que Harry estaba en desacuerdo? –contraatacó.

-Harry es Harry, y yo siempre les dije que estaría atenta a si ocurrían movilizaciones en el país. Ustedes debieron de suponer que esto ocurriría, y deberían de apoyarnos. Harry porque es el presidente del CEAL, y tú porque tus amigos están en esto, y tu hermana desea que entiendan nuestros motivos.

-Hermione, hay cosas que son irremediablemente imposibles de conseguir, jamás podrán rendir una PSU gratis, mucho menos, estudiar en la universidad gratuitamente, somos un país subdesarrollado, las universidades estatales dependen del bolsillo de quienes quieran estudiar.

-Lo dices así seriamente, porque tú tienes una buena situación económica y puedes solventar los gastos universitarios, la carrera que deseas ejercer sin chistar, pero te cuento que yo dejé la comodidad de mi antigua ciudad, porque mi madre estaba buscando mejores oportunidades para encalillarse en mi futura educación. Dejé mi colegio, a mi amigo, mis recuerdos y mi primer hogar porque allí no había mejores ofertas de trabajo para mi madre. Piensa en las personas que tienen tu misma edad, y sus padres que ni siquiera tienen trabajo, y desean con todo su corazón poder estudiar. Por ellos estamos luchando Ron, no por simple gusto –él no cambiaba su enojo, estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Tú te estás poniendo a la ofensiva, estás haciendo de esta movilización algo personal, no era necesario el retar a Umbridge de esa forma, ¿sabes que si eres alumna condicional el colegio está en su derecho de poder expulsarte? A Harry le pueden exigir que deje el cargo por no saber hacerlos frenar a ustedes con sus ataques libertinos. Hermione, las cosas no se logran a la fuerza, nadie ha hablado con las autoridades, están comportándose incorrectamente.

-¡Tanto miedo que le tienes a los profesores, Ron!

-No solo a ellos, Hermione, la policía puede entrar al colegio y los puede llevar detenidos, mancharán sus papeles judiciales.

-Si entran y nos sacan a la mala, será nuestro problema, tú no estás en esto, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Está mi hermana, y por ella me preocupo… y aunque no lo creas, me preocupo por ti también –no me esperaba esa aclaración, mi corazón latía apresuradamente de felicidad inconscientemente, pero no le demostraría lo feliz que me había hecho el escucharle decir aquellas palabras.

-Pues, muchas gracias por tu preocupación, y no te alarmes, que nosotros nos sabemos cuidar, sabemos los reglamentos, lo que pueden y no pueden hacernos las fuerzas públicas. Ahora, si no deseas unirte a nosotros, te recomiendo que hables con los encargados de la puerta, y así te marchas.

-Las razones por las que se tomaron el colegio son estúpidas, Hermione, terminarán haciendo esfuerzo en vano, las cosas no cambiarán.

-Deseo que te muerdas la lengua Ron, no puedes suponer algo si no tratas o intentas de remediar lo que te molesta.

-Cuida a mi hermana.

-¿No te nos unirás? –sabía la respuesta, él ya se estaba marchando, pero deseaba tanto que se quedara aquí, con nosotros… conmigo.

-Tratamos los problemas de distintas formas, Hermione, y estoy en contra a como los estás tratando tú –él siguió caminando, sino hablaba algo ahora, quizás hasta cuando no hablaría con él, no se me ocurría que más decirle, que más pedirle para que se nos uniera.

-Y… ¿Las clases de matemáticas? –pregunté tontamente. Pero al parecer, Ron no me escuchó, porque siguió su camino hasta la puerta de Hogwarts.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley POV**

Llevábamos sentados en la banca que estaba bajo la sombra del árbol hacía más de cinco minutos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Corría una pequeña brisa, mayo ya estaba culminando y con eso, la llegada del invierno hacía que las mañanas se tornasen más heladas y con vestigios de vientos que nos hacían tiritar, a pesar de estar acompañados del sol. La duda estaba en mi cabeza, se repetía como un odioso disco rayado, necesitaba de una buena vez sacar todo de mi mente, y tratar de arreglar las cosas con mi novio.

-¿Terminarás conmigo? –las palabras salieron rápidamente. Quemaban en mi garganta, mi corazón ardía y sentía que se despedazaba de a poquito por haber pronunciado aquellos vocablos que creía, nunca iba a preguntarle a Harry.

-¿Debería? –no esperaba que me contestara con otra pregunta. El silencio volvió a cubrirnos con su manto de incertidumbre.

-No lo sé, esa es tu decisión –susurré cuando transcurrieron otros minutos más-, supongo que eso es lo que harás ahora, ¿cierto?

-Supones bien –masculló mirando hacia otro lado. Mi corazón siguió partiéndose más rápidamente, lo suponía, pensaba que podría ocurrir esto, pero pensarlo era muy distinto a vivirlo, y me sentía horrible.

-Lo entiendo… -dije antes de que mis ojos se llenasen de agua nuevamente. Quería decir más cosas, pero no podía, no quería llorar y hacer creer a Harry que mis lágrimas y mis lamentos eran caprichos. No deseaba que todo se volviese un mal entendido.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que planeaban? Esa noche creía que habíamos arreglado todas nuestras dudas y malos entendidos, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí?

-Si te decía algo… tú ibas a hablar con la directora… no íbamos a poder tomarnos el colegio… sabía que te enojarías conmigo –trataba de hablar lo más claramente. Harry no me miraba, se había puesto de pie y tenía su espalda al frente, él no veía como intentaba contener mis lágrimas y sonar decente.

-¿Y ahora no estoy molesto? –obtuve otra represaría a modo de respuesta-, dime Ginny, ¿luchar por los demás nos hace felices?

-No se trata de eso Harry, por favor… intenté hacer lo mejor posible, apoyar a mi amiga y…

-Y mentirle a tu novio, cuando él, como estúpido te contaba todo y creía ciegamente en lo que tú le decías –hablaba en tercera persona, pero no me daba la cara. Sabía por el tono de su voz que estaba realmente dolido, y eso me producía más daño aún.

-Tú mismo me ofreciste que dejáramos los problemas del colegio afuera de nuestra relación –musité débilmente.

-Y tú eres una de las encargadas de tomarte el colegio. Manerita de dejar las cosas educacionales afuera de nuestra relación, teniendo en cuenta que soy el presidente de CEAL, y toda decisión de esa índole debe de pasar por nuestra autorización. Autorización que fue negada, hace dos semanas atrás.

Ya no le iba a debatir más, me acordé de la conversación que habíamos tenido esa misma noche, donde él me decía que yo siempre hacía lo que quería en nuestra ahora, ex relación, ya no hablaría más, estaba todo dicho…

-Tendría que terminar contigo, dejar de hablarte y borrar tu número celular del mío, dejarte sin admisión en el MSN, quitar todos los recuerdos de mi mente donde tú eres la protagonista –hizo una pausa, su voz era acompasada, eso provocaba más dolor en mi corazón, ya no se podía partir más-, pero no puedo dejarte, no puedo retirar las ganas de decirte buenos días o buenas noches, no serviría borrar tu numero de móvil porque han sido tantas las veces que te he llamado que me lo sé de izquierda a derecha, no podría no encontrarme contigo, si visito a mi mejor amigo y tu eres su hermana, ¿de qué me serviría borrarte de MSN? ¿Quitar todos los recuerdos donde apareces tú en mi mente, si esos son los momentos más felices de mi vida? –se quedó callado, mis suspiros por contener las lágrimas ya no eran mentales, lloraba como pequeña quien se cae y raspilla sus rodillas y no tiene a su madre cerca-, terminaría contigo si no te amara de la forma en que te amo, y por lo mismo, me duele demasiado lo que hiciste, me hubiera enfadado, sí, pero probablemente habríamos llegado a un acuerdo, como siempre lo hacemos, juntos –Él se volteó. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, se recorrieron, notaron como los míos lloraban desconsolados, y como los de él se aferraban a no derramar lágrima alguna-, te amo tanto que no puedo terminar contigo.

No me importó si él me recibía en sus brazos o no, solo corrí para acortar la poca distancia que nos mantenía alejados y le abracé como nunca antes le había abrazado. Aspiraba de su pecho su perfume, trataba de fundirme en su cuerpo. Harry poco a poco fue depositando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y me fue apretando con la misma intensidad con la que yo le apretaba.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo –repetía llorando-, te amo muchísimo, más que a todo en este mundo, te amo tanto –seguía diciéndole desesperada. Él se distanció un poco y me besó en los labios. Sentía este beso salado por las lágrimas, ellas se inmiscuían por las comisuras de nuestras bocas, mas no dejamos de besarnos por un buen rato.

-Estas tiritando, está helado y solo llevas el jersey como abrigo –habló, quitándose su chaqueta para que me la pusiera.

-Gracias –respondí cuando él terminó de colocármela. Luego secó los surcos de mis lágrimas con sus pulgares-, perdóname –pedí.

Harry no dijo nada, me besó la frente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del colegio.

-Que no hayamos terminado, no significa que te disculparé esto tan fácilmente, Ginny, tendrás que hacer varias cosas cuando salgas de la toma del colegio –habló mientras seguía caminando.

-¿No te nos unirás? –era estúpida la pregunta, pero sabía que las cosas con Harry volverían a la normalidad, pronto.

-No lo creo, nos vemos después, señorita revolucionaria –se despidió.

Dejé que siguiera su camino, me senté en el banquito nuevamente y me aferré a la chaqueta de Harry, mantenía su varonil aroma, y me calentaba el cuerpo. Era como tenerlo cerca de mí. Agradecía mentalmente el amor que nos teníamos.

-¿Ginny? –miré a quien me llamaba, una chica de primer año medio.

-Sí, ¿necesitas algo?

-Sí, pasarte el recado que Luna y Hermione te están esperando, ahorita tienen una reunión con algunos profesores del colegio –me informó la muchacha.

-Gracias por el mandado, ¿sabes dónde se encuentran?

-Están reunidos en la sala de profesores –le agradecí y caminé hacia el lugar que mencionó. Efectivamente, cuando llegué a aquel sitio, estaban mis dos amigas, junto a mi profesora jefa, la señora Sprout, también estaba la profesora McGonagall, el profesor de historia el señor Flitwick, Snape y otros profesores que no distinguí porque se encontraban de espaldas.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Hermione cuando se percató de mi presencia.

-Sí, lo estoy, lamento el hacerles esperar –contesté.

-No hay problema, estamos a muy buen ritmo –alardeaba Luna. Los profesores se fueron quedando callados y nos observaban tranquilamente.

-Bien chicas, queremos saber sus motivos de por qué se tomaron el colegio –habló la profesora de lenguaje.

-Los motivos están en la boca de todas las personas del país, es cosa que vean los noticieros, y mañana la prensa escrita, pero volveré a decirlos. Hogwarts está en la posición de apoyo a los colegios que no cuentan con la infraestructura y la educación necesaria que todo estudiante solicita –dijo Luna-, y los motivos personales del colegio, apoyar las ideas de querer tener un pasaje escolar que no suba su precio, PSU gratis y si Merlín escucha nuestras plegarias, estudiar en la universidad gratuitamente.

-¡Pamplinas! Eso no ocurrirá nunca y lo saben bien, chicas –objetó Snape.

-Nunca se pensó que los estudiantes se tomarían los colegios, y aquí estamos –contestó con el mismo tono de voz Hermione.

-Nosotros, chicas –la señorita Minerva volvió a hablar-, estamos de acuerdo en que ustedes estén tratando de hacer la presión que el país necesita para tomar de mejor manera la educación, es por eso que le pedimos a sus guardianes de la puerta que nos dejasen entablar una conversación con ustedes. Quienes estamos aquí, creemos en sus convicciones, y les apoyamos.

-No sabe la alegría que nos provoca escuchar aquella palabras de su boca, profesora –se dirigía a ella Hermione-, yo les prometo, y les doy mi palabra que mientras este yo, aquí en Hogwarts no ocurrirá ningún desastre. Los libros de clases están en el estante de siempre y solamente yo tengo la llave, nadie los tocará por nada del mundo, nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de la limpieza del colegio, y contamos con alimentos para esta semana y la mitad de la otra.

-¿Hasta cuándo planean tener tomados los colegios? –preguntó mi profesora jefa.

-Se pronostica que la toma masiva de los colegios produzca una desautomatización en el Estado, pensamos que dos semanas nos bastarán y algunos de nuestros motivos serán resueltos en la cámara de diputados –respondí.

-Nosotros iremos a comprar algunos víveres para que tengan en la semana –nos contó el profesor de historia-, hay profesores que están en contra, pero de antemano, ustedes saben que cualquier cosa, pueden contar con nuestro apoyo. Lo que sí les queremos pedir, es que habiliten una sala de clases para que algunos de nosotros puedan tomar los exámenes y trabajos a los alumnos que tienen problemas especiales –solicitaba.

-¿Cuántos alumnos con situaciones especiales hay en el colegio? –Hermione querría corroborar un listado que teníamos previamente hecho, entre los casos especiales del colegio, estaba la novia de Draco, Parvati, quien por su depresión post parto, era considerada alumna libre y cuando tenía sus pequeñas licencias, ella podía ir a rendir los exámenes como un alumno normal.

-No son muchos en la educación media, en la educación básica hay seis alumnos… -Minerva comenzó a chequear junto a Hermione la lista que tenían, y se pusieron de acuerdo que uno de los profesores presentes que habían en este momento, sería el encargado de venir los viernes a cumplir aquella labor. Poniéndonos todos de acuerdo y prometiendo nuevamente el cuidado del colegio, los profesores hicieron abandono de Hogwarts.

Así comenzaba nuestra revolución pingüina, con repercusiones impertinentes, porque tanto Ron como Harry se habían enfadado, pero sabía que ellos dos recapacitarían y se nos unirían tarde o temprano. ¿Cuántas cosas sucederán conviviendo todos nosotros juntos en el colegio? Eso lo sabríamos pronto.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Este es el primer capítulo del primer día de la toma del colegio. Quienes vivieron la toma de colegio en Chile puede que se sientan identificados con algunos de los próximos capítulos, ya que yo, al ser una de los miembros participes de estas movilizaciones, viví muchas experiencias que quedarán escritas aquí, al igual, que la de muchos de mis amigos.

Muchas, pero muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se siguen uniendo a la historia, ya pronto repasaremos los 100 rr y no saben la alegría que me provoca esto, jajaja, me acuerdo cuando esta historia solo recibía alertas de favoritos y nadie comentaba XD ahora están todos los lectores mucho más animados y eso me anima a mí del mismo modo.

Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, ahora estoy en el periodo de exámenes de la universidad, y tengo prácticamente, pruebas todos los días, hasta el 2 de Julio u.u

Si no tienes cuenta en fanfiction . net puedes agregarme a mi twitter / Nekiiito (me dejas un mensajito que sigues Breaking Rules) y yo así te puedo avisar cuando actualizo ^^ si deseas entablar una relación amistosa conmigo :$ jajajajaja xD me puedes agregar al mail: Nekiiito hotmail . com (escribo separado porque cualquier link de dirección, fanfiction lo elimina)

Un gusto el que ustedes lleguen a mi historia y la recomienden, nos estamos leyendo =)


	21. Día I sorpresa

Así comenzaba nuestra revolución pingüina, con repercusiones impertinentes, porque tanto Ron como Harry se habían enfadado, pero sabía que ellos dos recapacitarían y se nos unirían tarde o temprano. ¿Cuántas cosas sucederán conviviendo todos nosotros juntos en el colegio? Eso lo sabríamos pronto.

* * *

**Capítulo XXI**

**Día II Noticias**

**

* * *

**

**Luna POV.**

El ambiente en el colegio estaba más que prendido. Uno caminaba por los pasillos y todos los chicos y chicas que estaban dentro de la movilización pingüina te saludaban cordialmente. A Ginny, Hermione y a mí eran a las que más respeto nos tenían. Supongo porque fuimos las tres que comenzamos con esto, y vaya qué divertido.

Yo estaba a cargo con Fleur de las llaves de todas las salas ajenas a las aulas de clases, eso se resumía a la sala audiovisual, el taller de arte, la sala de matemáticas, historia, los baños, el gimnasio, las bodegas de educación física, laboratorio de biología, química y física, y lo mejor de todo. El salón de la radio.

Por eso me gustaba Hogwarts. Cuando ingresé a este colegio, me llamó la atención una academia que se llamaba en aquel tiempo "los locutores locos" era un nombre bastante aliterado, por la repetición del sonido 'Lo', eso hacía que me encantara pronunciarlo. Al tiempo se cambió el nombre a 'Buenos días, Hogwarts' algo más rutinario, pero no menos atrayente. Esta academia consistía en un grupo de estudiantes, tanto de básica como media, y estaban a cargo de poner música en los recreos y tiempos libres que teníamos nosotros los estudiantes. Se aprovechaban a dar noticias, se anunciaban los horarios de las otras academias, e incluso, un tiempo se jugó a hacer karaokes, todo para una estancia mejor en el periodo de clases.

Uno de los requisitos era llevar como mínimo un año en Hogwarts, por lo que, apenas cumplí el año de estancia en el colegio, decidí correr a las inscripciones del año siguiente. Mi suerte fue fatal, porque el profesor que estaba a cargo de aquel proyecto, fue trasladado a otra ciudad, y se fue con todas sus ideas e innovaciones. Pensé que algún otro maestro iba a retomar la radio, porque sí que era entretenido salir a escuchar los últimos hits de la música, pero nadie quiso retomarla. Los antiguos locutores trataron de pedir la tutela de la academia, la jefa de academias de aquel tiempo, la cara de sapo –como le llama Hermione— dio un rotundo no y fue sacada del programa de academias. El CEAL de aquellos años trató de que alguien quisiese hacerse cargo de los equipos de la radio, se habían invertido grandes sumas de dinero, y el único que se vio interesado fue el inspector Hagrid. Él se convirtió en el encargado de colocar la música, porque no se hallaba capaz de tener a cargo la academia. Los antiguos locutores se dieron por vencidos y dejaron de luchar por su amado centro de diversión, algunos ya estaban en el último año del colegio, y se dedicaban a sus estudios. Cuando Hagrid se acordaba de la radio, claro, la abría y colocaba unas cuantas canciones...

Y menos mal que se le olvidaba su labor. Porque cuando él estaba de dj, la música que se escuchaba era la orquestada, poco alegre y lo único que provocaba en nosotros, era la necesidad de que se acabase el recreo y regresar a nuestras salas de clases.

Por fin, tenía en mi poder las llaves de aquella salita, que aguardaba miles y miles de botoncitos de colores, que mis manos deseaban tocar para poder proyectar música al colegio. Me dirigí con un solo objetivo hacia ese lugar. Poder revivir a Hogwarts con la música que a todos les provocaba alegría.

Abrí la puerta, no había nadie a mí alrededor, por lo que entré cautelosamente. El cuartito estaba igual a como lo había visto la última vez, hacía ya unos dos años atrás. Había tres repisas en el lado izquierdo, cada una tenía una tabla de dj. Estas estaban conectadas entre sí, a un computador. Al lado derecho había más repisas, que tenían muchos cds de música, apilados según fuesen su estilo. Al frente se encontraba la ventana que daba a uno de los escenarios de Hogwarts. Abrí la ventana para poder ver a los chicos que se paseaban de un lado a otro, haciendo las diversas actividades que Ginny había decretado.

Prendí el computador, el cual estaba alojado en un escritorio, abajito nomás de la ventana. Se demoró un poco en actualizar, lo entendía al pobre, Hagrid no se había acordado de la radio en todo este año. Busqué un manual de instrucciones que había en uno de los cajones. Lo leí a la rápida y supe que los botones rojos eran para apagar y los verdes para encender. Que no tenía que mezclar distintos volúmenes, de lo contrario, haría que el sonido se traspasase por los parlante de manera chillona y no agradable, etc., etc., etc.

Busqué en mi mochila el bolsito donde guardaba mis cds. Escogí el que me había grabado Ginny hace dos semanas en su casa, tenía la música del momento. Apreté el botón del CPU, puse el cd, el computador lo reconoció y se abrió el programa que reproducía la música. Lo puse en pausa. Busqué el micrófono que ya lo había conectado a uno de los muchos interruptores que había. Lo encendí y comprobé que ya había abierto el sonido hacia los parlantes que estaban distribuidos por todo el colegio.

—¿Aló, aló? –dije, sintiendo como mi voz se escuchaba fuertemente por todo el colegio—, ¡Funciona! –grité más fuertemente, un pitido me lo comprobó, al igual que unas voces desganadas por el abrupto ruido que habían tenido que escuchar por mi emocionada experiencia—, ¡Hola chicos y chicas, pingüinos y pingüinas que luchan por una nueva reforma en nuestro país! –vi como la gente se aglomeraba afuera de la radio, en el escenario—, puede que para algunos, les resulte raro ver que esta casita de aquí funciona, pero para quienes han crecido en Hogwarts, saben lo importante que fue la radio de Hogwarts en nuestros tiempo libre. Estamos con los aires de cambio, y me dije, Luna, ¿por qué no reabrir la radio? –me quedé callada un momento, no le había mencionado mi alocada idea ni a Ginny ni a Hermione, pero sabía que me apoyarían. Aquí había una propuesta que queríamos de seguro como colegio, la vuelta de la academia radial.

—¡Qué recuerdos, la radio! –escuché afuera, Tonks estaba con sus compañeras hablando de los mismos recuerdos que me instaron a abrir este cuarto.

—¿Se acuerdan a Dean cantando la canción de Dragon Ball Z? –eran otras personas que hablaban y reían.

—¿Qué les parece si alegro nuestra movilización con música? –pregunté, creyéndome toda una dj.

—Sí Luna, ¡coloca música por favor! –gritaban.

—¡Pero esconde la música de Hagrid, por favor! –secundaban otros, riendo más fuerte.

—Bueno chicos y chicas, ustedes lo han pedido, con ustedes, ¡Shakira y su nuevo éxito, Hips don't lie! –la música comenzó a sonar por los parlantes, e inconscientemente, quise mover mis caderas al ritmo de la canción. Vi a través de la ventana como se agrupaban los chicos a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Hogwarts se veía más vivo aún, más animado.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano harías posesión de la radio –Ginny entraba al estudio junto a Hermione y Neville.

—No pude evitarlo, mi sueño era el poder formar parte del equipo de la radio –hablé.

—¿Por qué cerraron una academia tan buena? –preguntó Hermione, poniendo atención a todos los equipos que estaban inutilizados— Nev me contó las cosas que se hacían, y guau, quedé sorprendida.

—Porque el profesor se fue, Umbridge decidió cerrarla, muchos factores hicieron que esto quedara en el buen recuerdo de años anteriores –argumentaba.

—¡Pero mira que felices están todos allá afuera! Definitivamente el sapo rosado no tiene gusto ni para vestirse, ni para las academias –el comentario de Hermione provocó la risa entre los presentes.

—¿Crees que podríamos agregar a nuestras propuestas el regreso de la radio? –preguntó Ginny. Eso era lo que más deseaba…

—Por supuesto que sí, no está en discusión, habrá que hacer unos cuantos carteles donde se demuestre nuestra propuesta personal.

—¡Gracias Hermione! No sabes la alegría que me acabas de producir.

—No hay de qué, Luna, estamos todos en esto, y teníamos que ver las falencias del colegio, no todo es tan perfecto en Hogwarts –hicimos un abrazo grupal, pero Hermione misma lo cortó—, no podemos estar todos aquí, tenemos a unos cuantos chicos bailando que cuidar, una reunión a las doce con posibles reclutas para nuestras propuestas, preparar el almuerzo y contactarnos con los otros colegios.

—¡Yo quiero dedicarme al almuerzo! –Ginny entusiasmada miraba a Hermione.

—Hecho, tú estarás a cargo de la comida, por aquí mismo, Luna, di las obligaciones que tenemos que hacer. Está de más decirte a ti que te hagas cargo de las informaciones y del cuidado de estos simpáticos bailarines, ¿no?

—No tienes por qué dudarlo, Hermione, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Entonces, yo estaré a cargo de recibir a la gente que venga a la reunión –Nev se despidió de todas nosotras, me besó en la frente y me hizo una graciosa morisqueta por la ventana de la radio.

—Bueno, me comunicaré entonces con la gente de los otros colegios, no te olvides Luna de estar avisando las actividades.

—Claro que no Hermione, vayan con calma.

—¿Cómo la están pasando? –pregunté por el micrófono, la canción ya culminaba y todos ya estaban expectantes a qué canción pondría a continuación.

—¡Bien! –escuchaba como respuesta.

—Seguimos con más música, les dejo con el apuesto, encantador y hermoso David Tavare, y su canción Summer Love –algunas chicas gritaron y comenzaron a bailar. Se sentía tan bien esto, que me hacía olvidarme de los extraños retorcijones de estómago que estaba teniendo hacía ya unas semanas atrás.

Cuando le preparé la cena de aniversario a Nev, este se enfermó del estómago, perdió hasta clases, porque los dolores de estómago casi lo mataban. Pensé que yo había sido inmune, pero resulta que al tiempo después, he sido yo la enferma. Claro que no le he dicho nada a él, porque quiero hacerle creer que es débil a mi comida. Sería raro que yo también lo fuese. Hay días que tengo la necesidad de vomitar, y resulta ser que tengo arcadas por algunos aromas y no he dejado de ir al baño a orinar. La abuela de Nev me mira de forma extraña, como si tuviera guarisapos en mi rostro.

—¡Hey, Tonks! –le llamé, estaba bailando con unas chicas de primero medio.

—Dime Luna.

—¿Puedes hacerte cargo de que nadie entre aquí? Necesito ir al baño. No muevas nada.

—Pierde cuidado –Tonks se sentó en la silla que estaba en el escritorio del computador. Viendo que la salita estaba acompañada, corrí a los baños más cercanos. El perfume de Nev me estaba dando asco, y me urgía la necesidad de vomitar las veces que lo olía.

Llegué al primer baño y vomité lo poco y nada que había comido de desayuno, prácticamente era bilis.

—Saliendo de esta toma, prometo ir al médico –me dije a mí misma, tiritando, nuevamente, vomité.

—¿Quién está vomitando? –escuché a alguien que preguntaba desde la puerta principal.

—¿Katie? –apenas articulé, una nueva arcada me impidió seguir hablando. No había vomitado tanto en los días anteriores.

—¡Cielos Luna! Estás muy pálida, ¿qué tienes? –me preguntó, poniendo se al lado mío, me agarró el cabello, mientras volvía al ataque.

—No… lo sé… de hace días que estoy así –le dije sinceramente, al fin y al cabo, Katie también se estaba volviendo una buena amiga.

—¿No serás que estás embarazada? –otra arcada y al parecer ya ni bilis tenía que expulsar, me sequé la boca y Katie me ayudó a incorporarme. Me observé al espejo, y sí que estaba pálida, se veían remarcadas las ojeras de la madrugada—, mi prima tiene seis meses de embarazo, y siempre vomitaba, no tenía excusa para hacerlo.

Las palabras de Katie me hicieron pensar en algo que no había tenido en cuenta. Estar embarazada.

Estar embarazada.

Estar embarazada.

Estar embarazada.

Comencé a tiritar, y mis ojos los sentí dilatarse. Un hormigueo nació desde mi nuca hasta mi baja espalda. Me apoyé al lavamanos y suspiré muchas veces.

—No… no puedo estar embarazada, no –pronuncié débilmente.

—Yo no digo que lo estés, es solamente una suposición, no te lo tomes a mal, Luna, lo dije de bromas…. A poco crees que… —Katie se quedó callada cuando vio mi expresión.

—Sí, es una broma de pésimo gusto, Katie –traté de relajar el ambiente, había una remota posibilidad que la simpática broma fuera eso y nada más—, aunque la hamburguesa con las papas fritas y helado de pistacho también puede ser otra respuesta a mi malestar.

—Mezclando esas cosas, claro que estarás enferma, Luna –Katie se animaba, también se relajó—, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? Allí están los chicos que son biólogos, de cuarto medio.

—No, no hace falta, ya estoy mucho mejor –mentí. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de volver a vomitar—, avísale a Tonks que me demoraré un poquito en ir a ver la radio, ahora me dieron ganas de…

—¡No hace falta que lo digas! Corro a decírselo –Katie salió corriendo del baño. Yo me mojé la cara, tenía que hablar con Neville.

* * *

**Ron Weasley POV**

Salimos del colegio indignados con Harry. Las chicas nos habían mentido, pero al parecer ni él estaba tan molesto como lo estaba yo. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? Si hasta nuestra profesora jefa estaba apoyando esto...

Draco me miraba y se reía, ¿esto lo encontraba gracioso?

—Si no fueras mi amigo, te daría un golpe en tu sonrisa boba –le amenacé—, no se me olvidará tan fácilmente que tú también estás metido en esto, traidor –le acusé.

—¡Ah vamos Ron! No seas tan orgulloso, es más, deberías de agradecerme, ayer estuve aquí, ayudando y cuidando a tu hermana… y a Hermione –respondió con burla.

—No me interesa lo que haga Granger, me tiene sin cuidado.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué no la delataste cuando Umbridge te cuestionó?

—Pues… porque no soy un soplón.

—¡Já! Esa no se la cree ni Harry –articuló, riéndose. Miré a Harry que nos seguía unos pasos más atrás, él reía ante las ofensivas palabras de Draco.

—¿Tú también te ríes de las blasfemias que dice éste? –hablé dramáticamente. Los tres reímos.

—¿Por qué no se unen a las movilizaciones, chicos? –preguntó Draco, serio. Habíamos llegado a la plaza que estaba cerca de las Tres Escobas, lugar donde trabajaba Draco a medio tiempo—, yo me uniría, si no es porque tengo un hijo que cuidar, y Parvati también me necesita.

—Nos conoces, Draco, no preguntes bobadas –le respondí, al cabo que me echaba en el césped— ¡Está mojado! –ellos volvieron a reírse, y se sentaron en el respaldo de una de las sillas del lugar.

—Yo me uniría… —miré a Harry con odio—, pero encuentro que es realmente perder el tiempo tomarse el colegio. Que hagan eso, no harán que el Estado cambie de opinión. Será luchar en vano.

—Si yo tuviera a mi novia ahí dentro, estaría con ella –Draco estaba dándole indicios a Harry para que este se uniera.

—Lo sé, créeme que por Ginny también pensaba unirme, pero ella se enojaría conmigo si yo ingreso a su movilización con la simple excusa de querer cuidarla. Quiero seguir vivo, amigo.

—¿Insinúas que mi hermana quiere matarte?

—Conozco a Ginny, tú también le conoces, sabes de lo que es capaz –contraatacó. Le creí.

—Les sugiero algo, chicos –nos dijo Draco, pidiéndonos que nos acercásemos un poco más— ¿qué les parece si van a la reunión que harán las chicas a las doce en el colegio?

—¿Estás loco? Entramos a la mala hace poco y prácticamente les dijimos que no nos uniríamos ni a palos –hablé.

—Yo no dije que fueras como Ron Weasley, o como Harry Potter… se pueden disfrazar.

—Draco, tú eres el humanista aquí, no nosotros –Bien, Harry me daba el favor ahora—, aunque tu idea no es tan mala, podríamos ir a ver Ron como se desenvuelven las chicas, puede que tengan problemas con el orden de los alumnos.

Me imaginé lo que había dicho mi amigo. En mi mente se visualizaban destrozos en los laboratorios, las llaves perdidas, los libros de clases rayados, las bodegas de educación física siendo utilizadas para actividades ilícitas, como beber alcohol y tener relaciones sexuales…

—Yo tengo muchos implementos en mi casa –Draco hablaba, mostrando su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Debería ir uno de nosotros, sea como sea, ellas no sé, tendrán algún control sobre quién entra y quién no al colegio.

—Pueden disfrazarse de algún apoderado, les dicen que tienen curiosidad, y quieren saber si es seguro que sus hijos estén en el colegio, que se yo, ustedes también son inteligentes, piensen en alguna cuartada.

—¿Quién de nosotros irá? –pegunté. Harry me observó y rió.

—¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra papel o tijera!

—¡Gané! Vamos a tu casa Draco, tenemos que disfrazar a Ron.

* * *

**Nellive Longbottom POV**

La gente ya comenzaba a aglomerarse en el exterior del colegio. Me sorprendía gratamente el poder que se había ejercido en cuanto a la difusión de la información. Serían unos treinta chicos y unos diez apoderados que aguardaban a que fuesen las doce de la tarde, para informarse de lo que nosotros estábamos haciendo y por qué.

Esperé la señal de Fleur. Dean abrió una de las puertas y pidió a la gente que se pusiera en filas.

—Buenas tardes, su nombre por favor –pedí a quien estaba de los primeros.

—Creevey, Colin –me respondió. Anoté su nombre en el cuaderno.

—¿Edad? –Así comencé a tomarle los datos a cada persona que ingresaba a la escuela. Tenía que estar realmente ordenado. La fila fue transcurriendo rápidamente. Fleur les iba indicando el sitio escogido para la reunión. Llevaba treinta y seis alumnos y once padres cuando cerrábamos la puerta, pero un destartalado adulto corría desesperado hacia nosotros.

—¡Yo también quiero entrar! – le decía a Dean, que ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

El tipo este se veía bastante raro, tenía gran bulto en el estómago, pero era delgado de brazos y piernas, de seguro tenía esa 'ponchera' por beber demasiado.

—¿Nombre? –pregunté.

—R… Raimundo… Roldán –era un nombre extraño, el apellido no se me hacía conocido.

—¿De quién es apoderado? –no le miraba su rostro, tenía mi mirada centrada en el cuaderno, esperando a que aquel señor me respondiera—, ¿señor?

—De… Holanda… Portilla –estaba anotando el nombre, pero me surgió una duda—, Holanda Roldán Portilla –me corrigió antes de que le preguntase.

—¿En qué nivel está su hija, señor? No la veo en los listados que tenemos aquí.

—Mi hija… es… de la enseñanza básica –hablaba bajito, apenas le podía entender.

—Nev, ¿no queda nadie más? Hermione ya comenzará la reunión –Katie era la informante, corría de un lado a otro.

—Pase señor, la alumna le llevará a donde están todos reunidos –él agradeció agachando la mirada, y caminó torpemente siguiendo a Katie.

—¡Nev! –escuché a Luna que me llamaba a lo lejos.

—Hola amor, ¿estás bien? –se veía agitada y nerviosa.

—Tenemos que conversar Nev –Luna estaba seria y eso era augurio de que algo malo pasaba.

—Te escucho.

—Aquí no, tiene que ser en algún lugar privado, sígueme –me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos caminando lentamente hacia nuestro lugar donde descansábamos en el recreo. Ella sudaba, su mano estaba mojada y sentía su respirar agitado. Llegamos a la sombra del árbol y ella se sentó, balanceándose.

—Amor, me preocupas, qué sucede.

—Neville… hace algún tiempo que estoy algo… enferma.

—¿Resfrío, estómago?

—Es ahí el problema... no sé si sea enfermedad lo que tengo.

Luna me confundía, me decía una cosa y luego otra. Me senté a su lado y puse mis manos en sus hombros.

—Explícate mejor, estoy aquí para lo que tengas que decirme –ella se aferró inmediatamente a mi cuerpo, y sentí como empezaba a sollozar. Luna jamás lloraba, me asusté entonces enormemente—, ¿Alguien te hizo algo Luna?

—¡Creo que estoy embarazada! –gritó en mi oído, soltando todo el llanto que no había llorado en su vida.

Ahora sentía sus nervios, su miedo, su angustia, su todo, porque me la había traspasado a mí con esas sencillas cuatro palabras. El 'creo' era bastante amplio, si estaba más inclinado al no, sería una gran broma, algo de lo que nos reiríamos en tres años, quizás. Pero ahora si ese 'creo' estaba más inclinado a las posibilidades positivas, realmente me atemorizaba más que mi abuela misma. Pensé en Draco cuando este se enteró de que sería padre. En cómo lloraba, porque tendría que dejar las cosas que le gustaba hacer, porque tendría responsabilidades, porque tendría que trabajar, porque tenía que cuidar a alguien de por vida.

Luna sollozaba en menor intensidad, ninguno de los dos dejábamos de abrazarnos. Ella no iba a hablar, quizás de cuánto tiempo que tenía esta duda.

—¿Desde cuándo… que tienes esta duda? –pregunté.

—Hoy vomité mucho más que las veces anteriores, Katie me vio y me dijo bromeando que podría estar embarazada. Ahí comencé a pensar, a sacar la cuenta, hace dos semanas que tenía que haberme llegado el período, cosa que no ha ocurrido… —suspiró, su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos azules más oscuros que nunca—, el aroma de tu perfume me produce algo de arcadas, hay olores de alimentos que también me hacen correr al baño. Siento retorcijones en mi interior… tengo miedo.

—Tranquila amor, estamos juntos en esto… —traté de pensar en la fecha que tuvimos relaciones íntimas sin protección. En mi memoria calzaba exactamente el día de nuestro aniversario. No tenía el condón a mano y sencillamente lo hicimos.

—Nev, si estoy embarazada… ¿qué haré? Me quiero graduar con mis compañeros el próximo año, quiero ir a la fiesta de graduación tuya vestida con algo bonito, Neville, qué hacemos –volvía a aferrarse a mí, a descargar todos sus miedos. Estaba tan nervioso como ella, pero no me podía mostrar débil. Ella siempre había sido la decidida en la relación, tenía que, de alguna u otra forma compensar el miedo por los dos—, ¿y si me sucede lo mismo que a Parvati y me enfermo?

—Luna, Luna –le llamaba. Ella estaba escondida en mi pecho. Alzó su rostro y la vi tan indefensa que me dieron ganas de estar abrazada a ella por el resto de la eternidad—, te amo, ¿lo sabes?

—Yo también te amo –respondió llorando.

—Salgamos de dudas ahora, juntos –le propuse—, podemos salir, digamos que vamos a comprar unas cuantas cosas… entramos a una farmacia y compramos un test de embarazo… podemos ir a nuestra heladería favorita a servirnos algo, y esperamos el resultado.

—Nev, si da positivo…

—Si da positivo, mírame Luna, si da positivo, vamos a hacernos cargos, como debe ser –le sequé las lágrimas con la punta de mi jersey. Ella seguía gimoteando—, tranquila amor.

No habló en todo el camino que hicimos hasta el portón del colegio.

—Dean, ya volvemos, vamos a comprar algunas cosas.

—¿Les puedo encargar algo chicos? –preguntó, bajándose de la ruma de sillas que teníamos en la entrada principal.

—Claro, qué quieres que te traiga.

—Un paquete de cigarros, Kent del 1, por favor, yo te los pago cuando vuelvas.

—Dean, hace mal fumar –le recriminaba.

—Lo sé, pero dicen que el cigarro te abriga cuando tienes frío, hay que hacer guardia en las noches, y creo que los necesitaremos –su explicación no me convenció mucho, pero como íbamos con prisa, le dije que sí se los compraría y nos marchamos rumbo a la farmacia más cercana.

En el transcurso a esta, iba pensando en cómo sería mi vida con un hijo.

Ahora.

Sé que tendría el apoyo de mis padres. Mi abuela estaría dispuesta a matarme, pero como sabe que tendría que cumplir con la responsabilidad, me dejaría vivo. Tendría que arreglármelas con un trabajo a medio tiempo, más la universidad. ¿O dedicarme a trabajar solamente?

La familia de Luna también sé que le apoyarían. Nuestro hijo no tendría que estar en una sala—cuna, como le ocurría a Draco. ¿Tendríamos que vivir juntos? ¿Cuánto costaban los pañales?

—Llegamos… —la voz de Luna me anunció que nuestro recorrido había acabado. Ambos estábamos afuera de una de las farmacias. Los dos suspiramos y nos tomamos más fuerte de las manos. Caminamos con lentitud hacia el mostrador.

Una señora de unos cuarenta años nos vio y nos atendió enseguida.

—¿Qué se les ofrece? –nos preguntó cordialmente.

—He… buenas tardes… queríamos saber… cuánto vale un… test de embarazo –traté de decir la oración completa, pero es imposible. Una cosa es ensayarla en tu cabeza, la otra es que tu boca las exprese claramente. La farmacéutica observó a Luna, la cual miraba avergonzada el mostrador. Supe de inmediato que sintió lástima. Es lo primero que sienten los adultos cuando se enteran de que jóvenes serán padres.

—Me imagino que es su primera vez comprando estos productos, ¿cierto? –nos preguntó con la misma cordialidad.

Ambos asentimos.

—¿Les gustaría que les ayudase? ¿Saben los procedimientos? —miré a Luna, ella me devolvió su triste expresión, que entendí como: sí, necesitamos ayuda.

—Por favor –agradecí. La farmacéutica escogió uno de los test de embarazo que estaban a unas cuantas repisas de distancia, y nos pidió que nos acercáramos a la otra esquina de la farmacia.

—Estamos a buena hora para hacer un test de embarazo, el mejor momento del día para realizarlo es durante las mañanas, porque las hormonas se encuentran más concentradas en la orina –nos explicaba con tranquilidad. Luna también estaba algo más relajada, ya no me apretaba la mano con fuerza— si deseas hacer un nuevo test de embarazo en otro horario, no ingieras muchos líquidos antes, porque se puede diluir la hormona hCG y además, es necesaria una retención de por lo menos tres horas antes de hacer la prueba. Recuerda que debes leer cuidadosamente las instrucciones, porque no todos funcionan de igual modo –nos rectificaba.

—Hay diferentes tipos de test de embarazos. En lo que respecta a la toma de muestra, según la marca que compres será el método que utilices. En algunas pruebas se debe llenar con orina un frasco limpio y seco, y luego se introduce una tira sensible a la hormona; en cambio, otros requieren que la muestra sea tomada con un gotero y se ponga en un orificio del test. También hay otras pruebas en las que la orina se pone directamente. ¿Cuál de las opciones te acomoda, querida?

Luna volvió a tiritar, buscaba la respuesta en mis ojos, ¡yo no sabía qué decirle!

—¿Qué me recomienda usted? –preguntó mi novia.

—Prefiero las que requieren que la muestra sea tomada con un gotero y se ponga en un orificio del test –acotó la señora, facilitándole una cajita—. Una vez tomada la muestra, se debe esperar por lo menos tres minutos para que aparezca una coloración en forma de línea o cruz, que indica la presencia de embarazo.

La señora le indicó con su mano un cuarto de baño que había pasando los mostradores.

—¿Le acompañarás? –me preguntó.

—No, quiero estar sola ahí… —susurró.

—Si el test sale negativo, debes esperar a lo menos treinta minutos para confirmar este resultado, porque puede ponerse en positivo más lento.

Luna entró lentamente al baño, la señora me siguió informando acerca de los test de embarazo.

—Si después de realizar la prueba sigue sin llegar su menstruación, hagan nuevamente el análisis una semana después y con la primera orina del día. En ocasiones, puede existir un embarazo ectópico, es decir, que se desarrolla en una de las trompas de Falopio y generalmente no se gesta un bebé. Por eso, el test no lo reconoce; en estas situaciones debes visitar a un médico, porque es necesario un tratamiento especial.

—¿Es grave un embarazo ectópico? –me alarmé, no podía creer que esto trajera tantas consecuencias.

—Si no es tratado a tiempo, es grave, como cualquier enfermedad que no se soluciona a la brevedad. Puede perder una de las trompas si no es tratada con el cuidado que se necesita, y eso podría afectar a la fecundación de nuevos fetos.

No quise pensar en eso, prefería millones de veces que Luna estuviese cien por ciento embarazada.

—¿De cuánto es la efectividad de los test de embarazos?

—Las pruebas de embarazo tienen un 98 por ciento de efectividad, siempre y cuando sigas todas las instrucciones –definitivamente, estos serían los minutos más largos de mi vida—, ahora bien, si tienen las dudas respecto a la confiabilidad de los test en la confirmación de un embarazo, o si resultó un negativo falso, lo mejor es realizar un análisis de sangre. Una vez que salga positivo o si no llega su menstruación a pesar de un resultado negativo, debes acudir a un médico, quien te dará la orden para un examen de sangre.

En lo que refería a exámenes de sangre, me manejaba un poco más en el tema, al ser un alumno de biología. Este tipo de análisis determina la cantidad de la hormona hCG en la sangre, no sólo la presencia. Para estos exámenes, una enfermera extraerá de una vena, generalmente del antebrazo, una muestra de sangre.

Para ello limpiará la zona desde donde va a extraer la toma y, en caso de no tener la vena visible, pondrá un elástico para que haga presión y se muestre debido a que se interpondrá en el flujo sanguíneo y se llenarán de sangre.

Mientras se extrae la muestra se retira la banda elástica y una vez que se retira la aguja, se pone un curita. El resultado del examen estará listo 24 horas después de haber tomado la muestra.

Luna salió del baño, con el test. Este aun no marcaba en su totalidad. La dejé sentada, mientras me dirigía a la caja a pagar por el test. Agradecí enormemente la ayuda de la señora. Todo marchaba con tranquilidad, hasta que sentí unos gritos.

—¡Se ha desmayado! –me di vuelta y la vi ahí, tendida en el piso. Corrí a tomarla en brazos.

—¡Luna, amor, despierta! –trataba de despertarla. Ella en su mano sostenía el test con el resultado.

Positivo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Muchas, pero muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus alertas, comentarios, favoritos, cada día son más, y no saben la alegría que provocan estas cositas en quienes escribimos.

También les agradezco por toda la buena vibra que me brindaron en mi periodo de exámenes, me fue realmente bien, y apenas terminé con estos, comencé a escribir las continuaciones de mis fics.

¿Qué les pareció la noticia? ¿Se imaginan a Luna y Nev de padres? Pues, habrá que imaginárnoslo XD jajaja, porque se nos viene un nuevo bebé a la historia. Piensen en los nombres, que soy pésima en eso u.u jajajaja.

¿Cuándo se unirán Harry y Ron a la movilización? Ya he dado tres pistas, veremos si las pueden adivinar ^^.

Espero poder actualizar dentro de poquito. Hoy es mi último día con internet, así que planeo escribir harto, así cuando tenga del beneficio, pueda dejarles hartas contis :D

El capítulo irá esta vez dedicado a **Gloria**, una personita muy simpática que me sigue en twitter y desde hace días que está pendiente a la publicación de este capítulo ^^

Algunas aclaraciones de este capítulo:

La música que coloca Luna, es música del año 2006 xD habla de cds, porque en ese tiempo todos andábamos con nuestros walkman de arriba para abajo, les recuerdo que en esos años está ambientado el fic ^^

Hablo en una parte del fic de **'ponchera'** así se les dice en Chile a la 'pancita' que se crea por beber demasiado, por lo general a los hombres mayores se les crea, parecieran que estuviesen embarazados XD jajajaja. ¿Cómo se les llama a la ponchera en su país?

Actualicé mi otra historia de Harry Potter, Rescatada ^^

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

La información de los test de embarazo la saquñe de internet, así que es 100% fiable xD :D

Si no tiene cuenta en fanfiction, deje su correo electrónico para yo poder así, avisarle cuando he actualizado. Escríbalo s e p a r a d o, porque fanfiction elimina los links :D


	22. Día I final

**Día I.– Insinuaciones y obligaciones.**

**

* * *

**

**Neville Longbottom POV**

_Positivo._

_Positivo._

_Positivo._

Esa era la palabra que no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa, mientras estaba al lado de Luna, tratando de reanimarla. Me estaba preparando psicológicamente para lo que vendría, estaba en eso, cuando el balde con agua fría cayó sobre mí y sobre mi novia con la noticia de que seríamos padres. Ambos menores de edad.

No sabía qué debía de hacer de ahora en adelante.

Bueno, lo sabía, el problema era que no conocía los medios, los cómos, los dóndes y quizás los cuándos.

Poco a poco fue volviendo en sí, bastó que abriese sus ojos y observara el test que mantenía preso en mis manos. Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus orbes azules y le abracé. Gimoteó un poco en mi hombro. Cuando dejó de respirar agitadamente, me puse de pie y le levanté con delicadeza, sentándola en uno de los asientos que tenía la farmacia. Luna estaba pálida, no hablaba, no emitía sonido alguno, me comenzaba a atemorizar, pero viéndome en el espejo del local, yo estaba igual.

Los dos teníamos el mismo semblante, la misma duda, el mismo miedo a lo que tendríamos que afrontar de ahora en adelante, hasta el fin de nuestros días.

No era que no quisiéramos a este nuevo ser que ya venía creciendo en el vientre de Luna. Era increíble, pero el saber que una parte de mí, con una parte de Luna se habían fusionado y crecía con cada latir de nuestros corazones, al interior de ella, me hacía pensar en que todos los días restantes, tendrían un nuevo matiz, había una luz que los bañaría de una alegría única. Porque sentir que había alguien que necesitaría y dependería de ti, provocaba un orgullo y un amor distinto, que florecía por todos los poros de la piel.

Era el momento de hablar, el momento de volver a la realidad, los murmullos de las personas comprando los sentía con mayor intensidad. La luz cegadora de los fluorescentes que estaban en el techo se hacía molesta. Sentí vértigo.

–Luna, será mejor que regresemos a tu casa.

–No quiero estar allí, prefiero que nos vayamos al colegio.

–Amor… las cosas en el colegio no son como de costumbre… la movilización podría… afectar al… bebé –sí que era distinto decirlo a pensarlo.

–En mi casa no hay nadie.

–Vayamos a donde mi abuela entonces, está cerca del colegio, y cerca de aquí.

–Me da algo de vergüenza ir a la casa de tu abuela ahora. De seguro que tu abuela ya sabía de esto. Me había dado cuenta como me miraba, de una forma rara… los adultos se percatan de estas cosas.

–Podríamos ir a mi casa entonces, mis padres no están.

–No quiero estar sola en alguna casa... créeme que ahora le temo a la soledad de una forma extraña –me decía, sujetándose con fuerza de mi camisa.

–No lo estarás, juntos estamos en esto, como te dije.

–Entonces vayamos al colegio, necesito salir de aquí –ella se puso de pie y yo le sostuve de sus brazos, sentía su piel fría, al igual que el sudor que emanaba.

–¿Se siente bien la señorita? ¿No prefiere que llame a sus padres? –preguntaba la señora que nos había ayudado en la realización del test de embarazo.

–Sí, estoy bien, muchas gracias señora por toda su ayuda. Habría sido más difícil sin su colaboración. Pero no se preocupe, con mi novio nos vamos ahora –Luna se despedía cordialmente de aquella señora, yo también lo hice y emprendimos el viaje al colegio.

Íbamos caminando lentamente, ahora observaba con mejor atención el pavimento, viendo si había algo que pudiera atrofiar la caminata de Luna, no cruzábamos la calle cuando el semáforo marcaba el no paso de peatones, me convertí en alguien completamente cuidadoso en tan solo unos minutos.

–Nev… estás exagerando –habló con tranquilidad Luna, ella iba enganchada de mi brazo–, estoy… embarazada nomás… no es nada del otro mundo; supongo –sus palabras sonaron con su voz más normal, al parecer ya no estaba tan angustiada.

–¿Te parece poco? Tengo que cuidarte amor –respondí con su misma expresión.

–Sí, pero eso no debe de ser la excusa para que estés paranoico en la calle, pareces enfermito, viendo para todos los lados –me contestó, riéndose.

–Haré esto y mucho más por ti, y por nuestro hijo.

–O hija.

–Claro… puede ser una niñita, una niñita hermosa, como su madre –le robé un beso. Saber que ella se estaba componiendo me hacía componerme a mí también. Si los dos estábamos mal, no podríamos ver brillar el sol. Si los dos estábamos bien, podríamos disfrutar de su calidez–, ¿te apetece que vayamos a la heladería?

–Me parece una buena idea –seguimos el camino en dirección a la heladería, escogimos una mesa que estuviese al interior, para que tuviéramos algo más de privacidad y allí hicimos el pedido de nuestros helados. Dentro de poco serían los primeros días de junio, el invierno ya se avecinaba, pero un helado siempre era bien recibido, sobre todo cuando se contaba con aquella compañía.

–Nev…

–¿Si, amor?

–¿Qué le diremos a nuestros padres? –su pregunta no me desconcertaba, también la estaba pensando.

–Pues, la verdad, de que tú estás embarazada, que yo me haré cargo, porque te amo, y amo a nuestro niñito o niñita –ella sonrió y me tomó la mano. El camarero nos trajo nuestros helados. Luna volvió a preguntarme cosas.

–¿Qué crees que dirán nuestros amigos?

–Supongo que Harry y Ron me recriminarán por no haber tomado las medidas pertinentes en lo que confiere cuidados y protección. Para los hombres… es más fácil lidiar con un embarazo, para ustedes, es un cuanto más difícil. Supongo que Draco me apoyará de manera especial. Él es papá, y lo es desde hace ya un tiempo. Parvati y él eran más jóvenes que tú y yo cuando quedó embarazada. Si ellos salieron adelante, nosotros también lo haremos. ¿Tú qué crees que te dirán las chicas? –le animé a que conversara, sería bueno que nosotros nos acostumbráramos al tema.

–Ginny sería capaz de golpearme, obviamente no lo hará por mi estado. Le dará una rabieta, me sacará en cara que no me cuidé, o no fui lo suficientemente precavida. Me pondrá de ejemplo su relación con Harry, que han pasado años y nunca han tenido algún susto o una falsa alarma. Me va a dar su apoyo, al igual que Hermione –hizo una pausa para echarse una cucharada de helado en su boca–. Tendré que hacerme un examen de sangre, para saber cuánto tiempo tengo… embarazada. Tengo que sacar los cálculos, no quiero atrasarme en los años del colegio.

–Fijaremos una hora lo más pronto posible.

–Será ideal que lo hagamos durante estos días, me gustaría hablar con McGonagall el viernes, cuando vaya a tomar las pruebas y trabajos de los alumnos que tienen dificultades.

–Es una buena idea, estamos a lunes, mañana podríamos ir, no sé si te parece una buena idea.

–Me parece correcto –nos reímos y seguimos con nuestros helados. Lo mejor era que fuéramos tomando desde ahora, todas las medidas con anterioridad.

Y que actuáramos con responsabilidad.

Como siempre debió de haber sido.

* * *

**Ron Weasley POV**

Estaba sorprendido.

Había ingresado a la reunión pensando que sería algo desorganizada, pero no. Mi hermana y Hermione se sabían desenvolver con total seguridad, me llegué a sentir mal por la idea de venir a espiarles, disfrazado.

Muchos de los asistentes tenían dudas, y ellas supieron explicarles con la mayor tranquilidad y entendimiento posible. Mostraron imágenes, entrevistas a algunos ministros, e informaron que estaban en contactos con los otros colegios.

–_¿Cuáles fueron los motivos de querer hacer paros y movilizar a las masas? –preguntó uno de los apoderados._

–_El objetivo principal era dar a conocer el descontento social que existía en relación a las políticas educacionales. Era necesario que existiera una opinión pública al respecto, que los ciudadanos se dieran cuenta y se informaran en qué consistía el sistema educacional, las exigencias que se requerían con las respectivas modificaciones, y en definitiva, que se "escuchara la voz del país, y en especial la de los estudiantes" –comentaba mi hermana. Esto sonaba a discurso repetitivo, me hizo pensar que ya lo habían respondido en ocasiones anteriores a muchas personas._

–_Y el fundamento más importante, es considerar a la educación como la base del futuro de la sociedad, de ello depende de que el país mejore, y con mayor razón se requiere calidad en la enseñanza que se entregue –puntualizaba Hermione._

–_¿Cómo se enteraron ustedes que los colegios se querían movilizar? ¿Vía contacto personal, internet, noticias? –consultaba un chico que asiste a mi academia… no me había dado cuenta que estaban varios de mis compañeros de ajedrez aquí._

–_La situación del colegio Hogwarts fue muy particular, por el hecho de que un grupo de jóvenes que no pertenecen al centro de alumnos, informaron a unos cuantos, de que a nivel nacional se pretendía realizar una movilización en todo el país, y con la situación de las tomas en la capital, por vía de internet y noticias, se organizaron para seguir al nivel central. CEAL no nos quiso apoyar, y nosotros hicimos charlas similares a estas, donde encontramos a más compañeros que sentían la necesidad de unirse, y así acabamos ahora –puntualizaba Hermione._

–_¿Qué es lo que planean hacer? por lo visto, no todos los profesores, apoderados y alumnos están de acuerdo con su movilización –era otra de las preguntas._

–_En un comienzo no se tenía noción de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y debido a que el CEAL no tomó cartas en el asunto, nosotras tuvimos que empezar a informarles a los alumnos cuales eran las demandas nacionales, y formular respectivamente las internas, de las cuales, hoy hemos agregado la primera: que vuelva la academia de la radio –lo que contaba Ginny me sorprendió. Había olvidado por completo aquella academia, me trajo buenos recuerdos, cuando jugábamos en los patios de Hogwarts y la música nos acompañaba con sus melodías–, posteriormente se llegó a un acuerdo con ciertos profesores del colegio. Con la dirección del liceo aun no se puede contar en su totalidad, esto se debe a que el director real se encuentra con licencia. Sabemos que, tanto apoderados como profesores y el mismo director, apoyarán la causa, pero necesitamos que la apoyen desde otra perspectiva, de mayor compromiso._

–_Lo que queremos dejar en claro, es que la postura de este colegio, es demostrar su descontento con el sistema educacional, en los que lógicamente, están de acuerdo los alumnos y algunos profesores, pero no por ello se va a dejar de ir al colegio o mantener la toma, si no que por el contrario, se realizarán jornadas de reflexión, como la que estamos teniendo en este momento. Lo que sí dejaremos en claro, será que estaremos en la participación de protestas y reuniones a nivel tanto regional como nacional, entre otras medidas. –Hermione terminó de agregarle aquellos acometidos a lo que mi hermana había dicho, y esperó a que alguien hiciese otra pregunta–, ¿no hay más dudas? Si no se quieren unir, no deben hacerlo, nosotros no estamos jugando aquí dentro, tenemos nuestros ideales bien planteados, del mismo modo, todo lo que le hemos respondido, será publicado en el fotolog que creamos para mantenernos en contacto con los demás colegios. Pueden pedir la dirección a Tonks, quien se las dará gustosa. Ahora, pueden estar en el día con nosotros, y en la noche se pueden retirar a sus casas. La primera marcha que será a nivel nacional, será el próximo lunes, 5 de junio y nos juntaremos a la salida del colegio. Llegaremos hasta la plaza de la ciudad con todos los otros establecimientos que estén en toma. Por su atención, muchas gracias._

Terminé de recordar algunas de las preguntas que se habían resuelto, cuando vi que la gente ya estaba haciendo el desalojo de la sala en donde nos encontrábamos, tomé mi falsa barriga para caminar de mejor forma y así no pasar desapercibido.

–¡El señor de barriga, espere por favor! –iba caminando rápidamente, y la voz de Hermione me sorprendió. Me estaba llamando.

–¿Diga? –hablé roncamente. Ella rió.

–Eres un completo desastre a la hora de querer pasar por actor, Weasley –me dijo, al momento que me sacaba el sombrero que cubría mi cabello–, mira Ginny a quién tenemos aquí.

–¿Ron? –Ginny estaba asombrada ante mi presencia–, ¿qué carajos haces aquí?

–¡Hey jovencita! Ese vocabulario. De seguro que estar con Granger te ha creado esas malas costumbres –dije para pasar inadvertido.

–No cambies de tema, hermanito, responde, qué haces aquí.

–Pues… vine a ver cómo estabas.

–¿Y por qué disfrazado? –me cuestionaba.

–Porque quería pasar encubierto… necesitaba saber… cómo manejaban las cosas.

–¿Conforme, su alteza? –ironizó Hermione, con sus manos posadas en sus caderas. Su imagen me hizo sudar–, responde.

–Sí… lo hicieron… bien.

–¿Te unirás? ¿Harry no vino? ¿Qué han hecho? –Ginny me bombardeaba de preguntas.

–No. No me uniré. Harry tampoco. Él está en casa de Draco, esperándome, no hemos hecho nada interesante.

–¿Mamá ya sabe que estoy acá?

–Sí, me llamó antes de entrar a la reunión, porque tú no le contestabas –ella sonrió– Ginny, sabes que tienes que contestarle a mamá, se sulfura si no sabe nada de nosotros.

–Estaba nerviosa por la reunión –se excusaba.

–Me marcho… cuídate, por favor, Ginny –me di la media vuelta para marcharme, no quería discutir con ellas, hasta que oí mi nombre.

–¡Ron! –Hermione me llamaba–, eres un maldito –me dijo y salió de la sala. Con rumbo al comedor del colegio, pasando por mi lado, golpeando mi hombro.

–¿Pero qué bicho le picó a Granger? –Ginny se reía a carcajadas. Definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres.

–¿Por qué no te quedas a almorzar con nosotros? He estado trabajando toda la mañana en un almuerzo para muchas personas, sería muy grato tenerte junto a nosotros… podrías ver de mejor forma, cómo llevamos la situación.

–No lo creo Ginny, tu novio me espera.

–Lo podríamos llamar… ya escuchaste a Hermione en la reunión. No es necesario que estén todo el día y noche con nosotros, pueden cooperar en algunos momentos.

–Entiende nuestra postura, hermanita, no queremos formar parte de 'esto' –le dije, revoloteándole sus mechas pelirrojas.

–¿A pesar de que tengamos quejas internas? ¿Cómo la restauración de la academia de la radio?

–Eso está bien… pero no es suficiente… esa es una petición que se podría haber hablado con el CEAL –ella suspiró y desistió de convencerme, supuse.

–Tan solo te pido que te quedes a almorzar… y de paso, podrías preguntarle a Herms por qué se puso así –apuntó, moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente.

–¿Le dices Herms a Granger? –seguía algo molesto, por eso le nombraba con su apellido.

–Bueno, así le dice su amigo, Viktor, y digamos que yo le he copiado su apodo –Viktor… Viktor… no sé por qué me sentí mal al oír aquel nombre.

–¿Enfadado? Él es muy buen amigo de Herms, y está en todo esto de la movilización, se pasan hablando por teléfono, y posteándose en el fotolog…

–¡Ginny! Déjate de hablar burradas.

–Yo no estoy diciendo burradas, ahora que tú te sientas de manera trastocada con esto, no es mi culpa.

–Me quieres hacer creer que estoy celoso.

–Yo no dije que estuvieras celoso… pero si tú lo confirmas…

–¡Argh! –balbuceé, yéndome en dirección al comedor.

–¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás? ¡Yupi! –le escuchaba celebrar.

Al entrar al comedor me di cuenta de la otra cara de la moneda. Habían chicos de primero, segundo, terco y cuarto medio cooperando entre sí.

Los del curso mayor, terminaban de poner las mesas en una gran hilera, colocaban las sillas mientras los chicos de tercero traían el pan cortado de la cocina, lo iban repartiendo en paneras que iban cada seis asientos. Los de segundo año ponían el servicio, se iban pasando algunos platos con algunas ensaladas. Era un trabajo en equipo realmente admirable. No todos se conocían, por lo que tenían sus nombres escritos en unas pequeñas credenciales.

–¿Ron? ¿Te uniste? –Dean me preguntaba, al verme ahí.

–No… solo pasaba a saludar. ¿Cómo van las cosas con el almuerzo? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

–Ya estamos bien, nosotros iremos a buscar a la gente que anda por los alrededores. ¿No has visto por casualidad a Neville y Luna?

–No… estuve en la reunión que dieron las chicas…

–Qué raro, ellos me dijeron que no tardarían y salieron a eso de las doce del colegio –me contaba–, te encargo el comedor, nosotros nos vamos con los chicos.

–¡Dean! –le llamé.

–Dime.

–Hermione… ¿está aquí?

–Sí, está en la cocina, peleando con una cebolla. Puede ser una muy buena líder, pero sí que no tiene idea de cómo tratar a la comida a la hora de cocinar –recordé entonces los muchos mensajes de textos que nos habíamos enviado mientras estuve ausente en el colegio. Ella me había dicho que era un fracaso en la cocina– si pareciera que estuviera acuchillando a la pobre cebolla, llegó fastidiada de la reunión, le ha dado sus buenas maldiciones a la verdura –no sé por qué me imaginé que ella se estaba desquitando con la cebolla, por mi culpa.

–Gracias Dean por la información, y no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ver el comedor, y procurar que las moscas no se coman las cosas –diciendo esto, él y los chicos que habían decorado el almuerzo para la ocasión, comenzaron a correr por el colegio para avisar que el almuerzo ya estaba listo.

Pasé por el comedor hacia la cocina de este, abrí la puerta lentamente, y ahí la vi, de espaldas, se sentía como clavaba el cuchillo con furia en la tabla para picar, mientras decía unas cosas que no entendí.

Me fui acercando y ahí comprendí a quién le mandaba tales maleficios. A mí.

–Estúpido… te vienes a meter a la reunión para ver si hacemos las cosas bien… engreído… y uno que te pide que te quedes de buenas… y no te preocupas por mí… maldito… sin corazón… –con cada palabra cortaba y cortaba más cebolla, desparramándola por todo el sector–, y yo… pensando que… quizás… podríamos… los dos…

–¿Qué pensabas? –pregunté inconscientemente. Ella tiró el cuchillo al piso y me miró sorprendida.

–¿En qué momento entraste? –me preguntó.

–Te hice una pregunta, que pensaste de mí… y de ti –hablé, perdiendo la autoridad de mi voz al verla más de cerca. Tenía, como era de costumbre, su camisera del colegio desabrochada dos botones más de lo normal, su corbata esta holgada, me imaginé que se vistieron con el uniforme del colegio para dar la charla.

–Nada en especial, y ahora vete, que estoy ocupada –se dio la media vuelta y recogió el cuchillo. Vi por escasos segundo gran parte de sus muslos–, ¡pervertido! –me gritó.

–¡Tú eres la que no mide sus… consecuencias! –me excusé mirando hacia otro lado, sintiendo mis mejillas algo acaloradas–, además… estás cortando mal la cebolla, se debe cortar de otra forma para que no desprenda tanto jugo.

Hermione me miró de manera asesina.

–Yo corto la cebolla como se me da la regalada gana.

–Pero lo estás haciendo mal. Déjame enseñarte –ella se volteó y me mostró el cuchillo que tenía, mágicamente me hice para atrás. Ella comenzó a reír. Bufé y volví a acercarme a ella–, ¿no hay otro cuchillo?

–No… este es el mejor… así que… si me vas a enseñar a cómo debo picar una cebolla, pues, tendrás que hacerlo junto a mí –confesó con una voz algo distinta… me provocó una electricidad que recorrió todo mi cuerpo–, ¿tienes miedo, cocinero?

–Por supuesto que no, tú deberías de tenerlo –enfaticé. Me posicioné detrás de ella, y pasé mis brazos por debajo de los de ella, para alzar mis manos a la altura de sus manos. Otra electricidad recorrió mi anatomía cuando sentí su cuerpo de esa forma, tan apegado al mío.

Afortunadamente, ella no hablaba.

Milagro.

–Bien… con esta mano tomas parte de la cebolla –le comencé a decir en su oído, mientras hacía que posara su mano en la verdura, al paso que yo también lo hacía–, y con la otra mano, vas deslizando, de esta forma… suave… el cuchillo… diagonalmente –la sentía dócil, yo era quien la controlaba, y a pesar de que la cocina estaba impregnada del olor a fideos con salsa y la cebolla, el perfume de Hermione prevalecía en nuestro sitio. No sé si era porque tenía su cuello muy cerca, y desde ahí podía sentir de mejor forma su aroma. Recordé entonces nuestra primera y única clase de matemáticas recuperativa. Cuando tuve un contacto similar con ella. Sentía el mismo cosquilleo de aquella vez, las mismas ganas de… olvidarme del mundo y de poder… besarla.

¿Besarla?

Esto se estaba saliendo de sus casillas, sentía una palpitación no solamente en mi corazón, sino abajo, en mis pantalones. Más sangre se aglomeró en mis mejillas, y aquel cosquilleo descendía de mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies.

–¿Lo… estoy… haciendo… bien? –me preguntaba lentamente, mientras seguíamos picando la cebolla, juntos.

–Sí –respondí con la voz ronca, sorprendiéndome. Quiero creer que fue sin intención, pero ella se echó un poco más hacia atrás, posando su cabeza en mi hombro. Quiero creer que lo que escuché no fue un gemido de su parte, sino un suspiro cansado. Quiero creer que no me estoy imaginando cosas con Hermione. Mientras estamos los dos, solos. Ella de espaldas, delante de mí. Aprisionada entre la mesa y mi cuerpo.

Al parecer mi mente podía maquinar eso, pero no se ocupaba del problema que estaba sintiendo en mi anatomía. Sentía el pantalón más apretado, y era extraño, porque usaba ropa más holgada, por el disfraz. Respiré pesadamente, e inconscientemente entrelacé mis manos con las de ella, con más fuerza.

–_Mione_… –salió de mis labios, estaba susurrando Hermione para mis adentros, pero salió repentinamente el final de su nombre, con un tono más grave de voz.

–Me gusta el apodo –susurró, juguetonamente, mientras seguíamos picando la cebolla.

–¿Mejor que Herms? –interrogué, apretando un poco más sus manos.

–Se podría decir que sí… es más… tierno –ella soltó el cuchillo y volvió a echarse para atrás.

Comprobé que lo anterior no había sido un suspiro. Sino un gemido. No gimió sola, mi garganta hizo un sonido similar al de un rugido.

–Creí que con esta movilización… podríamos ser más… amigos… Ron –le escuché decirme al oído. En el momento en que se dio vuelta, exhaló algo de su aliento, que calentó todo mi cuello. La tenía al frente de mí, con sus mejillas rosadas, mirándome de manera especial. No sabía en qué momento mis manos estaban aprisionando su cintura.

Nos íbamos acercando peligrosamente.

–_Quien me iba a decir, que serías la lluvia y yo la tempestad_… Hermione, ya estamos listos para almorzar. _Quien me iba a decir, que tenías la cura de mi enfermedad…_ ¡Ah!, lo siento, no sabía que estabas acompañada, cuando terminen con esa cebolla… nos acompañan –Pansy había entrado cantando, y con eso, era la segunda vez que ella nos interrumpía.

En un rápido movimiento, Hermione botó el aire contenido y se dio la vuelta, haciendo que mis manos cayesen tontamente hacia mis costados. Me alejé un poco de ella, mientras colocaba la cebolla que picamos en el colador que estaba en el desagüe. Rápidamente la mojó con agua y la dejó estilándose.

Sentí como el pantalón seguía apretando, aunque con menor intensidad.

–Anda al comedor… yo… enseguida llevo esta cosa para la mesa –habló, dándome la espalda.

–¿No quieres… que te ayude? –pregunté, viendo como ella se movía de un lado a otro.

–No… no más ayuda tuya… por hoy –lo último que dijo me hizo reír bobamente. Salí de la cocina, entrecerrando la puerta, no sin antes ver como se apoyaba en una de las mesas y se echaba aire con una mano.

Estaba considerando seriamente el unirme a la movilización.

**

* * *

**

**Ginny Weasley POV**

–¿Qué haces ahí parado, con esa cara de bobo? –interrogué a Ron, el cual estaba hacía ya un buen momento viendo la mesa servida.

–Yo… nada, te estaba esperando –respondió, tapándose un bulto entre sus pantalones.

–Hum… y ¿para qué sería?

–Para saber si invitaste a Harry y Draco –hablaba, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

–Quien te entiende, Ronald Weasley –me quejé–, les llamé, pero pasaron a buscar al hijo de Draco a la guardería y almorzarán con Parvati, en la casa de ella. ¿Te arreglaste con Hermione?

–Supongo –me dijo, chasconeándome.

–¡Detesto que hagas esto! –le grité, aunque algo más humorada, supe por el semblante de su cara que sí habían hablado, y por otra parte de su cuerpo, que quizás, no solamente hubiesen estado hablando–, la iré a buscar. Y siéntate de una buena vez. Así no se te notará el 'problema' que tienes ahora. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y corrí hacia la cocina, Hermione se echaba agua en toda su cara.

–¿Mucho calor la conversación? –cuestioné, pícara. Hermione me observó. Tenía el mismo gesto bobo de Ron en su cara–, no me contestes, ya sé la respuesta. Dejaste a un pelirrojo hiperventilando en el comedor.

–Ayúdame con las cebollas –contestó, con una sonrisa–, y no más preguntas.

–¿Qué hicieron?

–¿Qué parte del no preguntas no entendiste, Ginny?

–Soy tu amiga… y la hermana de Ron, vamos, dime…

–Nada, él me ayudó a picar unas cebollas, y sería… nos entendemos… mejor, creo.

–Creo que el amiguito de Ron también opina lo mismo.

–¡Ginny!

–Solo digo lo que veo –argumenté. Decidí cambiar de tema, las cosas estaban avanzando. Increíble que estos dos necesitasen de discusiones para poder acercarse más–, Luna me llamó, dijo que no vendría a almorzar, está con Nev haciendo unos trámites.

–¿Unos trámites? –repitió Hermione–, no nos dijo nada hoy en la mañana.

–Me pareció extraño. Hablaba de forma rara.

–¿Habrán discutido ella y Nev?

–No lo creo. Al parecer Luna estaba enferma, Katie la vio en el baño, dijo que no se sentía muy bien, pero eso fue en la mañana.

–De seguro que se lo comentó a Neville y juntos fueron a comprar algo. No le veo desde antes de comenzar la reunión.

–Vayamos a inaugurar nuestro primer almuerzo en la toma entonces –animé.

Juntas salimos de la cocina y repartimos la cebolla que llevábamos en unos pocillos entremedio de los platos ya servidos. A Hermione y a mí nos habían guardado dos asientos en la cabecera, había un tercer asiento, el cual era de Luna.

Fue estúpido que lo hicieran, pero al ver que nosotras dos tomábamos posición, nos comenzaron a aplaudir.

–Opino que las chicas deben de decir algo –acotó Fleur–, queremos escuchar a nuestras voceras.

Miré a Hermione, que ella comenzase a hablar, más que mal, todo esto había sido idea de ella.

–Me gustaría darles las gracias Ginny por este fabuloso almuerzo que ha organizado con las chicas de primero y segundo año. Un aplauso para ellas –no me esperé ese agradecimiento, pero jugué con mi minuto de fama y alzaba mi mano como si fuera una princesa y saludaba a mi fiel público, las chicas que me ayudaron se ruborizaban y se escondían entre sí–, también, agradecer a los fieles celadores, cuidadores y porteros de este primer turno, Dean, Fleur, Tonks, Katie, muchas gracias chicos –otros aplausos para los nombrados.

–No hay que olvidar agradecer por nuestra primera reunión, que fue todo un éxito. Tenemos a gente que nos vendrá a colaborar durante el día, y unos apoderados se comprometieron con ayudarnos con alimentos mientras estemos aquí –agregué.

–¡Gracias! –dijimos todos a coro.

–Ahora a comer, y que entre en provecho –finalicé. El ruido de los servicios, los vasos siendo llenados por líquido, y las risas no se hicieron de esperar. Éramos alrededor de sesenta chicos y chicas compartiendo el almuerzo.

El almuerzo fue todo un éxito, nos quedamos haciendo sobremesa, jugando al 'toma tomate' y al 'perro muerto' conjuntamente. Lo gracioso era que los humanistas siempre perdían en el último juego. Los chicos de cuarto año se ofrecieron limpiar el comedor, los utensilios y dejar todo ordenado, por lo que los demás nos fuimos al baño a lavarnos los dientes y a organizar las nuevas comisiones.

Salíamos de los baños, cuando vimos a Luna que conversaba con Nev a la entrada del colegio.

–¡Luna! Te has perdido nuestro primer almuerzo, ocupamos los fideos que la abuelita de Neville nos mandó ayer –le dije abrazándola.

Luna comenzó a hacer arcadas y se acercó a un bote de basura, el cual por el aroma que emanaba, le produjo más náuseas.

–¿Luna, te encuentras bien? –preguntó Hermione. Las dos nos mirábamos preocupadas.

–Respira Luna, respira –le aconsejaba Nev. Había algo extraño en los dos.

Nuestra amiga inhalaba y exhalaba aire tratando de que las náuseas se le fueran, y al parecer lo había logrado.

–Chicas… tengo que hablar con ustedes –nos dijo, seria.

–¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más privado? Podemos escoger –acotó Hermione, moviendo el manojo de llaves que tenía.

–Cualquier lugar cerrado estará bien.

–Los chicos no se encuentran aquí, ¿cierto? –preguntó Neville.

–Solamente Ron, tranquilo –le pedí a Neville que se emocionaba–, solo pasó a espiarnos, dice que ya se va, estaba en los baños hacía un momento atrás.

–Nos vemos, amor –se despidió Neville, corriendo hacia la dirección a la que le habíamos dicho.

Nosotras caminamos a la sala de profesores, que era la más cercana que teníamos. Hermione abrió la puerta y nos hizo que pasáramos primero.

Luna se sentó y nosotras le proseguimos.

–Hoy Katie nos dijo que te encontrabas algo enferma, supusimos que por eso estuviste ausente, hasta ahora –hablé.

–Se podría decir que no estoy enferma.

–¿Hacías algún trámite, Luna? –interrogó Hermione.

–Se podría decir que tampoco estaba haciendo uno –Hermione y yo nos miramos confundidas. Luna esquivaba nuestras miradas–. Se podría decir que no… o sí… no sé si estar embarazada entra en la clasificación de estar enferma, o estar tramitando consultas y esas cosas para saber cuánto tiempo llevo en cinta –nosotras seguimos mirándonos asombradas, no se nos había ocurrido pensar en la idea de que Luna estuviese embarazada.

–¿Es… verdad? –susurré, mirándola.

–Sí. Hoy Katie me hizo una broma. Llevo algún tiempo con ciertas arcadas y algunos malestares en mi 'estómago' –enfatizó aquella palabra–, su broma me hizo tomarle el peso a la posibilidad de… ser madre –volvió a quedarse callada un momento–, se lo conté a Neville… juntos fuimos a una farmacia… compramos un test, y dio positivo –culminó.

Ninguna hablaba, nadie sabía qué decir. Los sollozos de Luna hicieron que todas nos mantuviésemos la mirada.

–Lo hicimos una maldita vez sin protección… siempre estaba al pendiente de cuidarme, y él también se cuidaba. Fue un descuido, no pensé que iba a quedar embarazada, solo hoy pude ver la posibilidad, lo confirmé y estoy así desde hace tiempo –rompió a llorar. Nosotras le abrazamos inmediatamente.

–Luna… no sé qué decirte, estoy tan sorprendida –le murmuraba Hermione, acariciándole la espalda–, yo te doy mi apoyo, no te dejaré sola en esto, somos amigas.

Luna me observó, sabía que tenía que decirle algo, yo le conocía de hacía años, no había ningún secreto entre nosotras. Tenía pena, rabia, enojo, habíamos conversado muchas veces el tema de la protección, de los cuidados, que habían decenas de métodos a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales. Deseaba darle una cachetada. Teníamos la idea de estudiar juntas psicología, abrir nuestra consulta de manera particular y trabajar en los colegios, con los chicos que tuvieran alguna deficiencia, teníamos planes, muchos planes…

–Ginny, no me mires así, por favor –gimoteaba. Estoy segura que ella sabía lo que yo pensaba.

–Siento como si fuera yo la que estoy embarazada –hablé, teniéndola entre mis brazos, aun–, siento como si yo misma me hubiera truncado mi futuro. Luna, estamos en tercero medio, aun no acabamos la media y tú estás embarazada… ¡cuántas veces conversamos acerca de este tema, por Merlín, Luna! –grité, poniéndome de pie. Me puse a llorar, esto era realmente fuerte para mí.

Luna se aferraba a Hermione, quien permanecía callada, observando mi reacción.

–Sé que me he cortado las alas, Ginny… pero desde que supe que tenía a alguien, creciendo dentro de mí, unas nuevas alas comenzaron a elevarse. Te parecerá estúpido. Tampoco diré que seguiré siendo una adolescente, porque acabo de dejar esa clasificación para cuidar a este nuevo fruto que llevo dentro de mí –me respondió con madurez–, sé que teníamos planes, y un hijo, ya fuera tuyo y mío no estaba en estos, en nuestros sueños. Sabes que soy fuerte, y Nev no me dejará. Juntos saldremos a flote, y también sé que no estaremos solos. Sé que a pesar de que estés enojada conmigo y que me quieras golpear y no lo harás por mi estado, me…

No dejé que siguiera hablando, la abracé y la estreché entre mis brazos. Las dos lloramos con mucha más fuerza. Sabía que Luna entendía mi dolor, y yo entendía el de ella.

–Yo te apoyaré, a pesar de todo, y pondré más de mi empeño para que sigamos con nuestros ideales –no podía recriminarla. Tener un hijo en este caso había sido un error. Pero no podía calificar como tal la bendición de que un nuevo ser naciera. Le besé la mejilla y nos fundimos en un nuevo abrazo grupal–, ¿cuándo sabrás el tiempo que llevas embarazada?

–Mañana iré con Nev a un ginecólogo. Aprovechamos de sacar hora en el rato que estuvimos ausentes –nos contaba, ya más relajada.

–¿Te irás a la casa tuya o a la de Nev? Obviamente no puedes estar aquí ahora –le preguntaba.

–No quiero dejar la movilización… ayer nos saltamos la reja, y ya estaba embarazada –nos hablaba–, además, tengo fe en que nuestra propuesta interna, de la radio, se logre.

–¿Eso no le hará mal al bebé?

–No lo creo Hermione… trataré de no hacer fuerza y esas cosas, tampoco estoy enferma –nos animaba–, se están comportando como Nev –agregaba, sonriente.

Suspiramos, nos secamos las lágrimas y ella nos comentó la idea de hablar con la profesora Minerva el día viernes, mañana se informaría de cuánto tiempo llevaba en cinta, y así calcularía el tiempo si haría un post natal o esas cosas por el estilo.

Cuando salimos de la sala de profesores, Neville y Ron nos estaban esperando. Ron se acercó a Luna y le abrazó. Yo me acerqué a Neville y le di una cachetada. Él no se iba a salvar de mi rabieta. Nadie dijo nada. Él me sonrió y luego le abracé. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice, ya había derramado muchas lágrimas, además, no era el tiempo de hacerlo.

Ron se despidió de todas nosotras, le mandé saludos de mi parte a Harry. Dijo que no volvería a aparecerse por el colegio hasta que todo esto estuviese solucionado, pero algo en mi interior me decía que sí lo haría, y con Harry.

En lo que restaba de la tarde, todos juntos fuimos desalojando las cuatro salas de clases del primer piso, y las cuatro salas del segundo para ocuparlas de dormitorio. Las chicas sacaban las sillas y las iban apilando, los chicos sacaban las mesas y las colocaban en los pasillos. Mientras que los demás, comenzaban a traer las colchonetas de las bodegas de educación física e inflaban unos colchones de campamento que habían traído.

Un grupo pequeño se encargó de hacer unos emparedados y calentar agua para que bebiéramos un tentempié. Horas más tarde.

La noche fue cayendo en la ciudad, y nos distribuimos la vigilancia.

Las chicas de primer, segundo, tercer y cuarto año, dormirían en el primer piso. Los chicos, dormirían en el segundo. Se mantendría abierto un solo baño, el que estaba más cercano a ambas aulas. Cada dos horas se irían rotando parejas para la vigilancia de los pasillos, de los portones del colegio y general.

De esta manera culminaba nuestro primer día de toma en el colegio.

No pensé que tendría tantas cosas por vivir.

Comencé temiendo la ruptura de mi relación con Harry, luego enfrentarme al primer almuerzo en masa que preparé con ayuda de chicas muy simpáticas, la reunión con Hermione, la ayudadita que le hice a ella con mi hermano, la confesión de Luna…

¿Qué cosas tendríamos que seguir viviendo en la toma?

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora:**

No saben la alegría que me da el poder leer sus rr, todos tan emocionados por la trama de esta historia. También por responder las preguntas que les dejo en las notas de autora, eso quiere decir que las leen, me emociona también ;_; xD

Ahorita estoy en un ciber, por lo que no puedo contestar sus hermosos rr, prometo que, cuando goce del beneficio de la divina conexión en alguna casa, les contestaré ^^

Por eso, decidí culminar con el primer día de la toma con un momento bien Ron/Hermione, espero que les haya gustado, ya que me decían que les tenía algo abandonaditos. Sé que algunas me odiarán, porque siempre les interrumpo cuando se van a besar con alguna bobada, pero díganme ustedes, cuántas veces nos han interrumpido a nosotras cuando estamos así con nuestra pareja XD. Les aseguro que se vienen momentos más especiales entre los dos, hay Ron y Hermione para rato. Por otra parte, yo adoro el apodo Mione, lo encuentro más… cariñoso y sexy XD. Que Ron se lo dijese en aquella situación se me hizo algo cómica, yo no sirvo para escribir humor, pero me agradó esa parte del capítulo.

¿Qué opinaron al leer la reacción de Ginny en cuanto se refería al embarazo de Luna? ¿Creyeron que actuaría así? Algunas de ustedes me mencionaban lo preocupadas que estaban por ver otro embarazado entre los adolescentes, y bueno, seamos sinceras, eso es pan de cada día, creo que a varias les gustará la actitud de Ginny. Varios nombres que propusieron para el bebé de Luna y Nev me gustaron, sigan opinando por más :D

La toma de este colegio durará dos semanas… no crean que escribiré hasta el **Día XIV,** sería demasiado… digamos que escribiré de ciertos días, en los cuales ocurrirán los eventos pertinentes… ¿Creen que Ron se unirá a la movilización por sentirse más atraído por Hermione? ¿O por otros motivos? Ya lo sabremos pronto.

¿Alguna de las lectoras tiene alguna anécdota que contar que vivió en la toma, que quisiese que fuera expuesta en este fic? Puede comentarlo ^^

Saludos especiales a **Tess**, una nueva lectora que tuve la oportunidad de conocerla un poquito más vía MSN :D espero que te guste la actualización, pequeña ^^

PD. Se vienen las noches en la toma… los problemas, las uniones, las marchas y ¡los celos!

Gracias por estar leyendo Breaking Rules ^^ y si te gusta el drama, y saber cómo describo los momentos de Ron y Hermione en situaciones totalmente distintas a este fic, visita mi otro fic, **Rescatada** :D


	23. Día IV

_De esta manera culminaba nuestro primer día de toma en el colegio._

_No pensé que tendría tantas cosas por vivir._

_Comencé temiendo la ruptura de mi relación con Harry, luego enfrentarme al primer almuerzo en masa que preparé con ayuda de chicas muy simpáticas, la reunión con Hermione, la ayudadita que le hice a ella con mi hermano, la confesión de Luna…_

_¿Qué cosas tendríamos que seguir viviendo en la toma?_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Día 4.– Entre reuniones, organizaciones y labores.**

**

* * *

**

**Pansy Parkinson POV**

Reconozco que yo era una de las chicas que no se interesaba demasiado en las movilizaciones, en querer cambiar el sistema educativo y los principales motivos por los que nos instaron las chicas a tomarnos el colegio. Me uní a esto porque se veía bastante atractiva la idea de querer hacer algo fuera de lo común, algo que nunca se hubiera hecho en Hogwarts si Hermione no hubiese llegado aquí con sus ideas de querer ayudar a los otros estudiantes, me fui dando cuenta de la importancia que era esta movilización. Otros estudiantes de diversos países se habían movilizado antes, aunque sus tomas no consistían en apoderarse de los colegios, sino de espacios públicos, ocurrían hasta matanzas…– nos contaba Hermione en la charla que nos impartió la tarde del martes– era de nuestro conocimiento las constantes tomas que hacían los universitarios en nuestro país, para luchar por una educación superior gratuita, como lo es en la mayoría de los países. Si bien me he culturizado mucho más con el tema, no puedo dejar de recordar la noche del martes… ¡qué noche ha sido aquella! Y al parecer, vendrán algunos acontecimientos importantes en mi vida gracias a ella.

_Todo comenzó cuando me tocó iniciar el turno de guardia junto a Dean. Es de conocimiento colegial que él y yo hemos __**pinchado***__ algunas veces, y estoy segura que Hermione nos asignó como pareja para que estuviera con él. Dean no me ha pedido nunca ser su novia, y yo tampoco lo vislumbro como mi pareja. A los dos nos gusta pasar el tiempo juntos, pero es muy desordenado para mí, y pensándolo bien, prefiero ser un pajarito libre, así no le doy explicaciones a nadie de las cosas que hago._

_A las diez de la noche, deben de estar todos los chicos y chicas pertenecientes al movimiento en los salones de clases que asignamos como habitaciones, quienes realizarán las guardias de madrugada, tenemos que dormir a esa hora para rendir como corresponde a nuestra tarea._

_No pude dormir mucho porque me molestaba la luz de unas pantallas de notebook, son muy pocos los chicos que tienen este tipo de computador, aun así, los trajeron para facilitarnos las comunicaciones con nuestros pares de otros centros educativos, incluso de colegios que se encuentran en muchas otras regiones de nuestro país. Ellos se encargaban de subir a internet toda la información de nuestros movimientos, el próximo lunes se realizaría la primera marcha nacional, y están organizando la hora y las localidades que formarán parte del recorrido._

_El sueño me venció y Tonks, que hizo su ronda de las diez de la noche hasta las una de la mañana junto a Neville –me extrañó que él no hiciera esta labor con Luna– me vino a despertar para que yo retomara mi trabajo._

–_Abrígate Pansy, está heladísimo –me sugirió. Busqué mi chaqueta la cual estaba encima de mi saco de dormir y mi colchoneta, al estar posicionada ahí, mantenía el calor de mi cuerpo. _

–_Acuéstate en mi 'cama' está abrigadita._

–_Gracias –Nunca había hablado tanto con Tonks, me daba cuenta que yo la recriminaba cuando me juntaba con Parvati y Lavender. Siempre nos reíamos de sus cintas de colores que utilizaba en su cabello. Ahora me daba cuenta que eso le daba estilo y personalidad, y que más allá de la apariencia física, ella es una excelente persona._

–_¿Pasa algo? –preguntó. Yo me había quedado mirándola con una sonrisa._

–_No, no pasa nada –respondí, terminando de colocarme la chaqueta–, ha sido bueno poder conocerte mejor, Tonks._

–_Que tierna, sabía que no eras una chica huequita, no hay que pensar así de las personas cuando uno no les conoce –con aquel comentario supuse entonces que ella también tenía malas impresiones de mi persona–, lamento que se haya ido Lavender, era muy amiga tuya._

–_Sí, pero siempre mantenemos el contacto, me contó que su colegio también está en toma. Cho ha sido una gran amiga, y desearía que Parvati viniese más seguido, así podríamos estar todas en esto –era un pésimo momento para entablar una conversación. Dean dio unos cuantos golpeteos suaves a la puerta, asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla que tenía esta–. Mañana seguimos hablando –susurré, habían chicas durmiendo a nuestro alrededor–, buenas noches._

–_Que no tengan problemas, buena guardia –ella se metió a mi saco de dormir y se enroscó para darse calor._

_Caminé con sigilo para salir al exterior. Sí que estaba abrigada la sala que ocupábamos como cuarto para dormir. En el pasillo hacía un frío horrible, no sé si sería algún factor el que estuviésemos en un segundo piso, y el aire nos llegase de frente. Mi cabello se revolvió un poco, decidí taparme mi cabeza con el gorro._

–_Hace demasiado frío –le dije a Dean, mientras le besaba en la mejilla. Él estaba cubierto solamente con la chaqueta del buzo de nuestro colegio. Algo que no nos resguardaba demasiado de las bajas temperaturas._

–_Tengo todo controlado –me hablaba, devolviéndome el saludo con un beso en la comisura de mis labios. Sonreí tontamente y me ofreció su mano para que comenzáramos a bajar las escaleras–, Neville me contó el recorrido, tenemos que recorrer el colegio en círculos, luego, irnos posando en las entradas que tenemos cubiertas con sillas, para ver si hay algún movimiento en el exterior –contaba, cuando ya llegábamos al primer piso–. Me pasó además un celular. Cada media hora, tenemos que ir diciendo a dónde nos encontramos y si hay o no hay problemas._

–_¿Quién está supervisando las llamadas?_

–_No lo sé, en el turno anterior, era Hermione con Luna –el colegio no estaba iluminado completamente. No tenía miedo porque he estado toda mi vida aquí, y lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Ya nos habíamos saltado las rejas en la amanecida del lunes y ahí estaba inundado de oscuridad. Llevábamos linternas, teníamos que estar preparados en caso de que ocurriese algo–, ¿sabes por qué Luna y Neville no hicieron la ronda juntos?_

–_¿Lo dices porque Neville acabó con su ronda, mientras Hermione se encargaba de eso con ella?_

–_Sí, pensé que ellos estarían juntos –iba a decir como nosotros, pero recordé que no éramos pareja._

–_Oí comentarios que Luna estaba algo indispuesta de salud, puede que se esté resfriando –informaba, cuando sacaba de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros._

–_¡Vas a fumar en el colegio! ¡Está prohibido! –grité escandalizada._

–_¡Shh Pansy! Despertarás a los chicos, y eso que ya estamos algo alejados de ellos –no hacía caso a mis arrebatos y de igual forma, prendió el tabaco–, estamos en toma de colegios, no hay ningún profesor, tampoco alguien más que me observe. Relájate, ni siquiera estoy fumando marihuana –echó una bocanada de aire cargado de aquel olor y suspiró– sirve para el frío, te relaja._

_Nos sentamos en una de las sillas que estaban apiladas en la primera puerta, haciendo nuestra primera parada de nuestra ronda, la cual acababa a las cuatro de la mañana._

–_¿Quieres probar?_

–_No me gusta el olor que desprende. Además, ninguna de mis amigas fuma._

–_Parvati está con Draco, y él fuma. Nunca le vi a ella recriminarle. Yo soy fumador pasivo._

–_¡Ja! Fumador pasivo se le llama a las personas que rodean a los fumadores, idiota –él se rió de mi comentario y me estrechó contra su pecho, podía sentir el aroma del axe que estaba aun impregnado en su cuello. Con su nariz buscó mi boca y me dio un beso. Yo le respondí. Fue un beso corto, su boca tenía gusto a su cigarro._

–_Acabas de probar el tabaco en mis labios, una pitada no te hará mal, Pans –me ofreció el cigarro, mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el celular para llamar a la persona que estuviese encargada de atender las llamadas._

_Tomé el cigarro entre mis dedos. Me cayó un poco de ceniza en mis pantalones y me asusté, pensé que me quemaría, mas solo quedó un débil rastro de polvo. Lo acerqué a mi boca y aspiré del filtro. Contuve lo que tenía preso en mi boca, y lo fui soltando con tranquilidad. Un leve sabor mentolado quedó en mi paladar._

–_¿Segura que es la primera vez que has fumado? –me consultó, luego de que cortase la comunicación con Cedric, él estaba encargado en este turno de atender a las llamadas–, yo me atoré la primera vez, sentía el humo en mi garganta, casi me dan ganas de vomitar._

–_¿Tengo que tragarme el humo? –Dean rió otro poco más. No era mi culpa el saber cómo se fumaba, él tenía que haberme explicado._

–_Si solo mantuvieses el aire en tu boca, no te dañarías los pulmones, o que se yo. Tienes que atrapar por un instante lo que inhalaste, te lo vas tragando suavemente y después lo botas en un suspiro. Si lo haces con los ojos cerrados es mejor –animaba, dándome de nuevo el cigarro._

_Hice lo que me dijo. Volví a inhalar, lo mantuve un momento en mi boca, y lo fui tragando. Ahí sentí el sabor del cigarro, y como mi garganta lo recibía. No pude suspirar ni siquiera con los ojos cerrados como quería Dean. Tosí y pensé que botaría algún pedazo de mi pulmón por culpa del chico que se carcajeaba de mi desdichada reacción._

–_Tranquila, a todos nos sucede. Ya te acostumbrarás._

–_¡No volveré a probar esta cosa asquerosa! –la sensación aun permanecía en mi pobre garganta–, será mejor que sigamos con el recorrido._

_Nos alejamos de la primera entrad, y caminamos con lentitud, entablando conversaciones de temas comunes y corrientes. Un ruido que provenía cercano a los laboratorios me alertó._

–_¿Escuchaste? –le dije, interrumpiendo su comentario acerca de lo que planeaba estudiar. Nos quedamos quietos, agudizando nuestro sentido auditivo. Los ruidos efectivamente, provenían de los laboratorios._

_Dean me puso detrás de él, encendió la linterna y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar conmigo a rastras._

–_Deberíamos de llamar a Cedric, pidamos refuerzos –sé que dije que no tenía miedo del colegio. Pero pensándolo bien, nunca me había quedado a dormir en él, mucho menos, a hacer rondas nocturnas. Él sacó el celular y me lo pasó a mí._

–_Estate atenta a llamar. Puede que sea algún animal o algo por el estilo, incluso, el mismo viento puede ser que haga aquel ruido –nos fuimos acercando otro poco más, hasta quedar al frente de los portones de uno de los laboratorios. Uno de estos, se encontraba junto._

–_Tengo miedo –le confesé, apretando la tela de su chaqueta de buzo._

–_Tranquila, no te harán nada si estás conmigo –dijo, poniendo una cara de chico rudo e inteligente. Quise reírme por un momento, pero no estaba en el momento indicado para hacerlo._

_Más ruidos se sintieron, se podía vislumbrar la luz de una linterna al interior._

–_¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó Dean, haciendo un pequeño golpe en la puerta. El ruido se acrecentó y se cayó la linterna que estaba adentro, vimos con Dean como esta rodaba por el piso. Él me tomó de la mano, me adentró al laboratorio y prendió la luz principal._

_No había ningún animal._

_Tampoco era el viento._

_Era una pareja de chicos, con la mitad de sus ropas esparcidas por el piso y la otra mitad a medio cuerpo de ambos, arriba de la mesa del profesor del laboratorio, haciendo cosas no muy decentes._

–_¡Pero qué mierda hacen! –les recriminaba Dean. La chica se escondía atrás del chico, que trataba de cubrirla con su cuerpo. No los reconocía demasiado, deben de ser de segundo medio, no quiero creer que hay tanta promiscuidad y que sean del curso menor. Dean hizo que me diera la media vuelta, él hizo lo mismo–, vístanse y váyanse a sus dormitorios, si no quieren que llame a las dirigentes._

_Escuchaba como los dos se vestían atrás, tenía cierta curiosidad de ver algo, me extrañaba la postura de Dean, jamás pensé que se comportaría así. Giré mi vista e inconscientemente vi un bulto en los pantalones de Dean. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado._

–_¡Váyanse ahora mismo! –les pedía con mayor rapidez. Yo no sabía qué hacer._

–_Por favor, guárdennos el secreto –solicitaba el chico. Dean asintió y les pidió que se marchasen. Si alguien les preguntaba de dónde venían, que dijeran que regresaban del baño. La pareja promiscua abandonó el laboratorio, dejándonos a Dean y a mí ahí._

_Me acerqué mucho a él y pareció malentender mis intensiones, porque me acorraló entre su cuerpo, la pared y su abultado amigo y aprisionó mis labios con los suyos. Me besó de forma ardiente. Las imágenes de las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en el laboratorio minutos antes, hicieron que enrollara mis brazos en el cuello de Dean, el cual ya recorría mi cintura con mayor agitación._

_Nos separábamos para tomar algo de aire, y volvíamos al ataque. Me fue atracando un poco más, solo nos separaba la ropa y mi abultada pero abrigadita chaqueta, la cual estaba sintiendo que era innecesaria de utilizar, un calor enorme recorría todo mi cuerpo._

–_Dean… esto no es correcto –susurré entre besos–, acabas de retar… a dos chicos…_

–_No creo que quieras parar… ya sabes, cuando uno se calienta… pasan estas cosas… –respondía algo jadeante, desabrochando el cierre de mi chaqueta, tirándola hacia el piso. Me tomó de mis caderas y me sentó en la mesa donde anteriormente, dos amantes iniciaban lo que hubiera sido una plena relación sexual. Me siguió besando. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo, sentía nuevas sensaciones, nunca habíamos estado tan juntos. Nunca le había abrazado con mis piernas para tenerlo más cerca. Su bulto se golpeaba con mi intimidad, y provocaba espasmos en todas las direcciones de mi cuerpo. _

–_Dean… yo… soy virgen –mencioné, al notar como este se comenzaba a quitar el cinturón de su pantalón–, tú me gustas, al parecer yo también a ti, la pasamos bien juntos… pero creo que no es el momento, al menos, no es el indicado para mí. Ni siquiera somos novios –agaché la mirada. No iba a negarme que una parte de mi me recriminaba por haber dando final a algo que podría haber sido una experiencia inolvidable._

_Un suspiro que supuse sería de ofuscación fue lo que escuché, para luego sentir nuevamente los labios de él besar los míos, aunque con menor ansiedad. Fue un beso pausado, tranquilo. Al cabo de un momento, nuestras frentes se apoyaron para mirarnos._

–_Puede que suene bobo para ti, e incluso para algunas chicas. Pero me encantaría que mi primera vez fuese en algún lugar bonito, cómodo, acompañado de velas y aromas suaves, a canela y miel. Con pétalos de rosas en la cama, como se muestra en las películas románticas. Puede que tú creas que yo ya he estado con otros chicos, pero no. La virginidad para mí es algo muy importante, y solo contigo he llegado casi al límite de no hacerle caso a mi conciencia._

–_Tranquila, no debes de darme explicaciones. Perdóname por haber sido un bruto, me dejé llevar por las hormonas –me miraba atento, me reflejaba pasividad y entendimiento. Jamás le había visto observarme de aquella forma. Puede ser porque siempre hablábamos de cosas comunes y corrientes, y si no hacíamos aquello, nos arrinconábamos en algún sitio para besarnos un momento y listo–, no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido._

–_No, no creo que lo seas –sonreí. Esperaba que me dijera algo así como, 'bueno, ya que estamos poniéndonos serios, podría proponerte una relación seria'. Pero hubiera sido demasiado. Fue por mi chaqueta y me la puso con sumo cuidado. Me ayudó a bajarme de la mesa y me acarició el rostro._

–_Espero que…_

–_No digas nada –le corté inmediatamente. No quería atarme a él. Dean era libre y yo también. Quedaba claro que las cosas no serían como antes–, hagamos como que no sucedió nada –traté de sonar convincente, pero ni yo misma me creí._

–_Será como tú quieras –respondió con una sonrisa. Haciendo que saliera del laboratorio, para que él lo cerrase y termináramos de una buena vez la ronda._

_Seguimos hablando de los temas sin importancia, y cuando debíamos de despertar a los dos nuevos centinelas, nos despedimos con un beso en los labios._

_Entré a la sala de clases, el calor me invadió completamente y busqué entre las sombras a una chica de tercero, la que estaba encargada del nuevo turno que finalizaba a las siete de la mañana. Ella me ofreció su cama, al igual como lo hice yo con Tonks. No me importó no dormir en la sala ambientada para las chicas de cuarto medio, aquí, ya éramos todos iguales. Me acurruqué y me dormí enseguida._

Luego de aquella noche, la relación con Dean ha sido mucho más amistosa, me saluda de forma más especial, y le he pillado observándome con otros ojos. Cho me ha preguntado y re preguntado acerca de mi ronda, y yo solo pude mencionarle mi experiencia del cigarro. La segunda noche que albergamos en el colegio, no me correspondió hacer turno nocturno, por lo que jugamos con las chicas en la habitación de las niñas de primero medio a una guerra de almohadas, hasta que nos iba venciendo el sueño.

El miércoles ya se iba terminando, cuando un chico súper alto, moreno, de cabello corto y de contextura musculosa ingresaba al colegio. Algunas de nosotras nos agolpamos a verle. Bastante guapo como para paralizarnos un momento.

Él le preguntaba algo a Seamus, y este le indicaba hacia el grupo que se encontraba cercano al escenario, donde se estaba dando color a los panfletos que ocuparíamos para la marcha del lunes. Alguien le gritó a Hermione, la cual asomó su cabeza enmarañada y vio al chico que le observaba sonriente. Ella salió corriendo hacia su persona, y para nuestra sorpresa, se abalanzó hacia el moreno.

–¡Viktor! –le escuchábamos decir–, –¡No pensé que encontrarías el colegio! –ella le besó la mejilla, el mismo gesto realizó el recién llegado– ¡Chicos, chicas, vengan aquí un momento –todos los cercanos nos íbamos aproximando, pude darme cuenta que Ginny tenía una expresión bastante furiosa–. Quiero presentarles a un muy buen amigo, Viktor Krum. Él es el dirigente de mi antiguo colegio, y ha viajado hasta aquí para ir a la reunión que tenemos mañana todos los colegios de la ciudad. Él ha venido en representación de su región. Algunas de ustedes ya han hablado con él por MSN, cuando comentábamos cómo iban las cosas en las diferentes regiones –comentaba feliz, él no soltaba la cintura de Hermione, demostraba bastante autoridad. Los chicos y chicas presentes se fueron acercando a él para saludarle y darle la bienvenida.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la expresión del rostro de Ginny y fue a hablar con ella, pero la aludida le hizo una especie de indiferencia y se fue con Luna. No le importó la apatía de la pelirroja y fue detrás de ella.

Nosotras seguimos haciendo nuestras cosas. Me volvía a tocar una ronda nocturna, aunque la que comenzaba a las diez y esta vez la haría con Tonks, así podríamos conversar más acerca de nuestros gustos y nos podríamos conocer mejor. Cuando llegamos con algo de frío a nuestro salón–habitación asignado, nos encontramos con la sorpresa que algunas chicas estaban fumando al interior de la sala, y tuve la brillante idea de comentarles a algunas mi experiencia. No sé cómo, pero todas las allí presentes acabamos con una cajetilla de veinte cigarros mentolados.

Luna entró a nuestra habitación para despertarnos en la mañana y al sentir el aroma concentrado a tabaco, se puso pálida y corrió al baño. Mi memoria viajó años atrás, cuando cursábamos el segundo año medio y Parvati tuvo los mismos síntomas al sentir el nuevo perfume de Lavender. Mi cabeza comenzaba a unir cosas, no quería suponer que otro embarazo ocurriría en Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hermione Granger POV**

Cada día de esta movilización tenía su toque especial.

Si partía de hoy jueves hacia atrás, diría que lo mejor de este día sería la reunión con todos los dirigentes de la ciudad. Nos conoceríamos en persona, porque llevábamos contactándonos vía fotolog y MSN. Ayer llegó Viktor, no pensé que viajaría para estar presente en esta junta, el verle ahí, con su sonrisa, esperando a que corriese para abrazarlo me llenó de fuerzas. Saber que está bien, y que todos mis ex compañeros se encuentran animados con esto de la movilización me llenó de orgullo. Sé que Ginny se enfadó por mi 'demostrativa muestra de afecto' que tuve con mi amigo, pero qué quería que hiciera, no le veía desde hacía dos meses. El martes fue una noche de locuras, a las chicas de primero medio se les ocurrió hacer una especie de guerra de almohadas, y terminamos después todas las chicas en la habitación de nosotras, las de cuarto medio jugando a lanzarnos cualquier cosa, incluso, alguna que otra prenda enrollada para que llegara al objetivo 'el rostro' de la contrincante. Y como dicen que uno deja lo mejor para final, pues, el lunes se ha llevado toda mi apreciación.

El lunes supera mis ansias de querer cumplir mi rol como dirigente.

El lunes superó la llegada de Viktor.

El lunes superó la guerra de almohadas.

El lunes vi a Ron.

Sé que ese día me enteré además del embarazo de Luna, fue nuestro primer día de movilización, de ataque contra Umbridge, nuestra primera reunión con los profesores, algunos apoderados…

¡Pero estuve con Ron! _y qué manera de estar con él._

No me he podido quitar de la cabeza su acercamiento. Sus manos entrelazadas a las mías, mi espalda apoyada en su pecho, su respiración que recorría mi cuello. Su voz en mi oído. No me contuve, y gemí cuando lo sentía moverse detrás de mí. Y cuando me nombró de aquella forma tan… provocante, no aguanté más, le iba a besar. ¡Le hubiera besado! ¡Quería besarlo! Pero Pansy aparece magistralmente, me interrumpe por segunda vez la muy maldita.

A pesar de todas las cosas que he tenido que hacer, entre charlas informativas, encargarme de que todos colaboren, el cuidado por los recursos energéticos, las rondas, las atenciones al celular cuando los demás están de vigilantes, las reuniones con otros dirigentes, aquel instante con Ron se repite y se repite en mi mente.

Los ojitos de Ginny no han ayudado mucho, basta que la muy desquiciada me haga recordar que dejé con un 'pequeño problemita' a su hermano para que se me suban los colores. Y es que, provocar algo así en Ron me enorgullece de manera incalculable.

Lástima que desde el lunes, el susodicho no haya aparecido más por estor sectores, con suerte nos despedimos aquel día, dejándome en mi cabeza un mar de dudas y temores.

Aun no sabía qué era lo que sentía por Ron. Sabía que era algo fuerte, no solamente una atracción. Pensaba en él, me alegraba cuando le veía, me entristecía cuando discutíamos –aunque no se lo hago ver– supongo que todas estas emociones y espasmos deben de estar relacionadas con algo nuevo que crece en mí.

–¿Tan pensativa? –Viktor entraba a la sala que ocupábamos como 'sala de informaciones' era una de las oficinas que estaban cerca de la enfermería, teníamos instalada una mesita que daba abasto para unas seis personas, esta estaba llena de papeles con información relevante, además, en la otra esquina permanecía encendida la televisión que los chicos trasladaron para aquel lugar. Los que querían ver alguna noticia del mundo exterior se juntaban allí para mantenerse informados. Había además una radio y un computador.

–Sí, pienso en la reunión de la tarde.

–¿Segura?

–Claro que sí. ¿Por qué dudas?

–No lo sé, te veo demasiado sonriente, no pensé que esto te emocionase tanto –me limité a acortar la comunicación. Demostrarme vulnerable ante Viktor, haría que este se diera cuenta que le ocultaba información.

–Permiso, ¿se puede? –Draco asomaba su cabeza por la puerta. Le hice una seña para que entrase, y me di cuenta de que no venía sólo.

Una chica de cabellos negros, entrelazados en una holgada trenza y ojos oscuros que combinaban de forma hermosa con su piel, entraba junto a él.

Viktor fue hasta ellos, y les saludó cordialmente.

–Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto –estrechó la mano con mi amigo y mientras Draco se acercaba hacia mí para saludarme, nos presentó a la chica– ella es mi novia y la madre de mi hijo, Parvati Patil.

–Mucho gusto, Parvati, a través de Pansy he sabido mucho de ti, y qué decir de Draco –le contaba saludándola y conociéndola en persona por fin.

–Lo mismo debo decir de ti, Pans no se cansa de hablar de ti, al igual que Cho –su tacto era demasiado cálido, podía sentir un cariño singular por ella, se le veían en sus ojos que estaba colmada de amor por Draco, el cual le observaba embobado. Qué romántico– ¿interrumpimos algo?

–No, para nada, estábamos conversando de la reunión de hoy en la tarde –les indiqué a que se sentaran alrededor de la mesa. Al no quedarme en el colegio en la tarde, y ser acompañada por Ginny, Katie y Neville a la reunión, le había pedido a Draco el favor de que viniese a quedarse aquí para que apoyase a Cedric y Luna en el cuidado de Hogwarts–, la reunión será en un colegio que queda por el sector norte de la ciudad, cercana al estadio de la ciudad, Nev me dijo el nombre del colegio, pero aun me cuesta recordarme de este.

–Ah, sí lo ubico, participamos ahí en un local de fútbol el año pasado –agregaba Draco–, no debes de preocuparte por el colegio, todo estará en orden, como ha sucedido en estos cuatro días de movilización –Parvati le dirigió una mirada a Draco y este asintió, regalándole una sonrisa–, Parvati sabe acerca de la situación de Luna –la pareja observó a Viktor. No era necesario que saliera de la habitación, pero dijo que él iría a buscar a Luna y le diría que fuese hacia donde estábamos–, y como mañana vendrá al colegio la profesora Minerva para estar al tanto de las situaciones especiales de los alumnos, a mi novia se le ocurrió que podría ayudar de alguna forma a Luna…

–Cuando quedé embarazada, me encontraba rindiendo segundo año medio, con dieciséis años recién cumplidos –interrumpió Parvati de manera pausada–, Anthony permaneció en el anonimato de nuestras vidas los primeros dos meses de gestación, y al tercer mes, me acerqué a hablar en la dirección del colegio. Al principio no querían dejarme seguir estudiando, porque era la primera y única alumna de este colegio que sería madre. Gracias a Merlín, que el director Albus es un amor y un pan de Dios, y no me caducó la matrícula.

–Y no debería de por qué hacerlo, si Hogwarts es un colegio municipal –refutaba Draco, apoyándose en el hombro de su novia.

–Mi embarazo me permitió venir al colegio hasta que las contracciones se hicieron más difíciles de llevar, y bueno, luego del parto, no pude seguir viniendo al colegio como era de costumbre –ella bajó su mirada y Draco inmediatamente le abrazó.

–No hace falta que me digas algo más –le animé. Yo sabía que Parvati padecía de depresión post parto hasta el día de hoy, y que por lo mismo, era catalogada como alumna libre.

–Como Umbridge está ahora al mando, Parvati pensó que para Luna sería más difícil relatar su situación, y más que mal, el apoyo nunca está de más.

–Muchas gracias Parv, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no te veía –Luna estaba en el umbral de la puerta junto a Neville, escuchando todo lo que Parvati y Draco habían dicho. Las chicas se abrazaron y los chicos se dieron unas palmadas en los hombros.

Luego de aquello, las horas pasaron como minutos y los encargados de ir a la reunión, partíamos rumbo a aquella, con ansias, ganas y deseos de que todas nuestras peticiones a nivel nacional se vieran más fuertes con la marcha del próximo lunes.

* * *

Llegamos al colegio donde fuimos convocados todos los encargados de las tomas de los diferentes centros educativos de la ciudad. Al igual que Hogwarts, este establecimiento estaba agolpado de sillas y mesas apiladas en todas sus entradas, habían chicos plantando algunas semillas en un terreno que llevaban trabajándolo al parecer desde que se tomaron el establecimiento, y todas las rejas se encontraban llenas de afiches que remarcaban las demandas nacionales y pertinentes de su colegio.

Para cualquier reunión o evento, todos asistíamos con nuestros uniformes del colegio para poder identificarnos mucho mejor. Muchos estudiantes se acercaban a conversar con Viktor, ya que su uniforme no era reconocido por los locales, mientras nos dirigíamos al sitio que sería testigo de nuestra primera reunión masiva.

Seríamos alrededor de unos sesenta dirigentes, cuatro o cinco por colegio. Nos fuimos ubicando en el salón de reuniones, el cual tenía una mesa alargada, con algunas galletas en unos platos y jugo de piña que iba siendo servido por los estudiantes de aquella escuela. Comenzamos a callarnos y quienes nos atendían, empezaron a hablar.

–Hola compañeros y compañeras –todos nos saludamos informalmente, volviendo a permanecer en silencio. No pude reprimir una sonrisa al ver a Katie comerse con la mirada al chico que se encontraba dándonos la bienvenida– para nosotros es muy grato ser el primer colegio en recibir a todos ustedes, y más aun, porque aquí decidiremos finalmente qué es lo que deseamos mostrar en la marcha de este próximo lunes.

Algunos chicos, como Nev, comenzaron a chiflar emocionados. Se llamó a la calma, y apagaron las luces para que la habitación quedase a oscuras. Otros aullidos salieron de la boca de algunos y las diapositivas que tenían preparadas no se hicieron de esperar.

En ellas se definían las peticiones más firmes de la toma de los colegios a nivel nacional, las cuales eran el no costo del examen de ingreso a la universidad, el derecho de tener un pase escolar, para que tuviésemos el mismo costo en el transporte público como estudiantes a lo largo del país, y lo casi imposible, la enseñanza superior a costo cero.

Entre todos nos dedicamos a planear un recorrido a lo largo de la ciudad, nuestro punto de encuentro sería la plaza que se encontraba al frente de la municipalidad de la ciudad. Saldríamos de nuestros colegios con los afiches que tendrían escritas frases como: '_No a la educación de mercado', 'pingüinos, unidos, jamás serán vencidos', 'pingüinos en toma hasta que el estado se dé cuenta de sus falencias', 'la educación no es un comercio, es una obligación', _entre otras. A las doce del día del lunes cinco de junio, ya tendríamos que estar gritando a todo pulmón nuestras exigencias para acabar con la toma. Si todo saldría como lo pensábamos, alguien del municipio tendría que acercarse a hablar con nosotros y así darnos alguna que otra solución al respecto.

Nuestra marcha tenía que ser limpia. Con limpia nos referíamos a que no debían de producirse destrozos en la ciudad. No queríamos por ningún motivo que se nos calificara como maleantes. Nuestras causas eran justas, y no permitiríamos que alguna irracionalidad manchara nuestra muestra de disconformidad con el sistema educativo del país.

Katie ofreció a Hogwarts como el próximo colegio para que nos juntásemos los dirigentes, el martes de la semana entrante. Oliver –el chico que Katie no dejó de observar en toda la reunión y viceversa– aceptó encantado, y todos quedamos de acuerdo en que así sería. Nos despedimos, no sin antes, sacarnos una fotografía en conjunto para mandársela por correo electrónico a los dirigentes de las otras regiones. Hoy sería a través de MSN la reunión con los otros dirigentes del país.

Saliendo de la reunión, alrededor de las siete de la tarde, Nev acompañó a Viktor al terminal de buses. Él partiría inmediatamente a mi antigua ciudad. Ginny, Katie y yo nos dirigimos al colegio, tendríamos que decirles a todos los chicos y chicas los puntos que se habían tratado en la reunión. Durante el trayecto, Katie se fue hablando por celular con Oliver, así que Ginny sacó su móvil y llamó a Harry.

* * *

**Harry Potter POV**

Aburrido.

Así estaba yo, y no solamente, sino que Ron a mi lado también encajaba perfectamente en la descripción.

Habíamos dado vuelta todos los juegos de _playstation_ que teníamos durante estos cuatro días de toma, avanzamos en muchos deberes del colegio, hicimos unos ensayos para la prueba de ingreso a la universidad. Fuimos al cine, vimos a mis padres un día, y aun así, los dos estábamos tirados en el piso de su casa, haciendo como si viésemos un partido de fútbol.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en el velador de mi amigo, y por la melodía supe enseguida de quien se trataba.

–_Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?_

–Bien Ginny –no le diría que estaba aburrido.

–_Uy, por el tono de voz, diría que estás súper entretenido_ –contestó sarcástica, escuchando como se reía con alguien más.

–¿Cómo les fue en la reunión? –decidí cambiar de tema.

–_Muy bien, al parecer, Katie encontró un amor, y déjame decirte que hoy conocí a muchas personas muy interesantes, todas están igual de motivadas y motivados que nosotras, se siente que la juventud es potente cuando está trabajando en masa_ –escuchaba como su voz denotaba alegría y felicidad. Todos los días conversábamos un ratito a través del móvil, yo había decidido no ir a vera mientras ella estuviese en toma. Ginny estaba acostumbrada a cocinar y a ayudar a su madre con los labores de la casa, y por sus comentarios, ella no estaba para nada molesta en ser la encargada de velar por los paladares de todos los reclutados en Hogwarts. A diferencia de nosotros, ella la estaba pasando genial en el colegio, el bichito de la curiosidad me intrigaba más y más, y los noticieros centrales no me ayudaban demasiado, mostraban como se organizaban entre todos los colegios para una óptima demostración de madurez y desafío ante el país–, _¿estás ahí, amor?_

–Sí, sí –afirmaba– ¿te hace falta algo?

–_No, todo está de maravillas, y mañana vendrá McGonagall al colegio para atender los casos especiales, además, traerá alimentos que ha estado recolectando con los profesores que apoyan nuestra movilización._

–¿Aun no saben hasta cuándo estarán en toma los colegios?, el Estado no ha dado ninguna declaración por el momento.

–_No amor, pero nosotros en Hogwarts no nos bajaremos de la toma hasta que tengamos alguna respuesta concreta_ –respondió seria. Hubo un silencio y escuché como le agradecían al chofer del transporte en el que viajaban–, _¿estás en mi casa?_

–Sí, ¿quieres que llame a tu madre para que hables con ella?

–_No, no hace falta, hablé con ella en la tarde, antes de entrar a la reunión. Mándale saludos a Ron de parte de Hermione_ –escuché como Hermione bufaba y le decía una palabrota a mi novia–, _vamos, díselo, lo quiero escuchar_.

–Ron, dice mi hermana que Hermione te envía saludos –el aludido que observaba la televisión se atragantó con su saliva y me tiró el cojín que estaba a los pies de su cama, botándome los lentes–, acabo de decírselo, ¿contenta?

–_Muchísimo. Bueno amor, ya llegamos al colegio, te llamo mañana entonces, te amo._

–Yo también, y cuídate por favor, vi el informe del tiempo hoy en la tarde, y anuncian una posible tormenta para el fin de semana. Ron se tensó y me observó–, chao.

Ella cortó la comunicación y dejé el celular en el mismo sitio. Deseaba ver a Ginny, a pesar de haberle dicho que no le disculparía tan fácil por haberme mantenido fuera de sus decisiones y acciones, el no verla me hacía sentirme vacío. Y suponía que ella también me extrañaba.

Pero sabía además que Ron me recriminaría por querer ir a Hogwarts. Él seguía tenso, mirando la televisión.

–¿Sucede algo? –pregunté.

–Hermione le tiene pánico a las tormentas –dijo pensativo.

Sonreí internamente, Ron me había dado la información perfecta para que él y yo fuésemos a darnos una vuelta por el colegio al día siguiente.

* * *

**Pinchando:** en aquellos años, se le denominaba pinchar a la situación que te encuentras con un chico o chica, donde se dan besos y abrazos, pero no son pareja, algo sin compromiso. Ahora se le llama poncear, (detesto el nuevo término, a pesar que está volviendo el antiguo debido a la baja de la tribu urbana de los pokemones *alabado sea Dios*) en algunos otros sitios, se le denomina atracar.

**Nota de la autora:**

Como siempre, agradezco a todas las lectoras que día a día se pasan por esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y agregados a favoritos :3

Desearía poder ir actualizando con más frecuencia, parezco disco rayado diciendo que no cuento con el derecho de internet en mi casa y ese es uno de los motivos fundamentales del por qué de mis retrasos, pero como siempre se van agregando más lectoras, siempre lo estaré diciendo u.u xD

Increíblemente, dos personas totalmente distintas me recomendaron a través de MSN el nombre de Anthony para el hijo de Draco y Parvati, y como me pareció coincidencia que dos personas que fuesen de distinta nacionalidad, que no se conocen y sean totalmente opuestas lo hayan propuesto, así decidí llamarlo.

Supongo que el informe del tiempo es una pista de lo que podría ocurrir entre la pareja protagonista en el próximo capítulo… y la conversación con Minerva, sea otra que desate ciertos problemas en el colegio. Las insto a que jueguen a pensar qué sucederá ahí.

Ya tengo idealizado como será el primer beso (real) /ya entenderán después por qué digo real entre paréntesis XD/ de Ron y Hermione. Lamento decirles que falta un poquito para aquello, pero eso no significa que no tendrán sus momentos cercanos.

Pueden encontrarme en twitter, facebook y MSN, solo tienen que dirigirse a mi perfil y al agregarme a algunos de los medios de comunicación vía electrónica, decirme que son de fanfiction, yo cuando pueda, me contactaré con ustedes. Por su siempre visita, muchas gracias, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	24. Día V La petición especial de Hogwarts

–_¿Sucede algo? –pregunté._

–_Hermione le tiene pánico a las tormentas –dijo pensativo._

_Sonreí internamente, Ron me había dado la información perfecta para que él y yo fuésemos a darnos una vuelta por el colegio al día siguiente._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Día V.– La nueva petición de Hogwarts**

**

* * *

**

**Luna POV**

–¿Estás nerviosa, amor?

–No, estoy tranquila, algo ansiosa supongo, pero tranquila.

–¿Segura que quieres entrar sola a hablar con McGonagall?

–Sí Neville, creo que tú estás más nervioso que yo –le dije para alentarlo. Era nuestro quinto día de toma en el colegio, las cosas marchaban de maravilla, y hoy, con examen de sangre en mano, que confirmaba mi increíble segundo mes de embarazada, esperaba a la entrada de la sala de profesores a la maestra Minerva. No era la única, estaba junto a todos los chicos y chicas que tenían alguna situación especial en el colegio–, y Parvati dijo que me acompañaría. Ella se maneja un poco más que nosotros en el tema. Estaré bien.

–Me tranquiliza demasiado que Parvati entre contigo cuando te corresponda hablar con la profesora –me abrazó pero luego me soltó abruptamente.

–¿Sucede algo?

–¿Si te abrazo muy fuerte no dañaré al bebé?

–Por supuesto que no, Neville, a la mamá y al bebé les encanta que el padre y la familia le hagan mimos, se vuelven hiperactivos desde que están en el vientre –Parvati llegaba con Draco, ambos abrazados. Pensar que ellos se aman tanto, tienen un hijo y más de algún problema, se ven tan felices juntos... comencé a pensar. Con Neville no llevamos ni siquiera el año siendo novios, pero siento que le amo como a nunca nadie he amado en mi vida, y su cariño se siente de la misma manera. Deseo que nuestro hijito o hijita, crezca feliz y orgulloso u orgullosa de sus padres.

–¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! –Seamus corría hacia nosotros con una cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Draco. Inconscientemente, él colocó a Parvati atrás de sí, Nev hizo lo mismo conmigo.

–No viene Minerva a la reunión que se había pronosticado.

–¿Qué? Es realmente extraño, ella siempre cumple con lo que dice –dije desconcertada. No solamente había estudiantes esperando la reunión. Los alumnos más pequeños venían con sus padres.

–Me refiero a que ella no viene, pero hay otra persona que tomará su lugar.

–Buenos días, apoderados y alumnado.

–¡Umbridge! –gritamos todos. La cara de sapo llegaba con su típica tenida rosa, con sus ojos mal pintados y rechinando los pobres tacones de sus zapatos.

–¿Y la señora Minerva? –Draco preguntó cauteloso. Se suponía que esa señora estaba en contra de nuestro movimiento, y por lo mismo, no se iba a aparecer por el establecimiento.

–Ella es una profesora, alumno Malfoy. Yo soy la directora del colegio.

–Usted es quien remplaza al señor Albus. El sí es el director.

–Luna –me retó Neville por lo bajo.

Umbridge hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y entró a la sala de profesores, pidió que hiciéramos una fila, e iba ir atendiendo a cada uno de manera personal.

Con los chicos preferimos que se fueran atendiendo los casos según fuese la edad. Así los más pequeñitos quedaban libres de acto y podrían marcharse a su casa. Informamos a Ginny que había apoderados en el colegio, y ella opinó que sería correcto invitarles al comedor, para que tomasen desayuno una vez acabado sus trámites. Podrían ver la capacidad de organización que teníamos, además de incentivarlos a que nos apoyaran de manera económica. Habíamos juntado dinero, pero éramos demasiados, se respetaban las tres comidas diarias, además de comprar los útiles de aseo, entre otras cosas.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tienes, Luna?

–En unos dos o tres días más, estaría cumpliendo mi segundo mes –le conté a Parvati, con la cual me quedé conversando en una banquita que estaba ubicada al exterior de la sala de profesores, mientras Draco y Nev se marchaban a ver las labores que se ejercían en ese momento en Hogwarts.

–Eso quiere decir que tu bebé pasó en anonimato durante sesenta días. Yo me di cuenta enseguida, sabía que algo no andaba bien dentro de mí.

–Cuéntame tu experiencia, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

–Verás, hubo una despedida en mi casa, no sé si alcanzaste a conocer a mi hermana Padma.

–La conocí por fotografías solamente, como no venía a este colegio, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablarle o conocerle personalmente.

–Así es, ella estudiaba en otra escuela, y pudo postular a una beca en el extranjero. Ella aceptó, y decidimos hacerle una cena india en la casa, a modo de despedida.

Asentí y ella siguió contándome acerca del tema.

–Obviamente Draco fue a la cena, y tuvimos relaciones en mi cuarto una vez que acabó todo. En aquel tiempo me cuidaba con pastillas anticonceptivas, había olvidado tomármelas esos días. Fatídico error en ese instante –dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer, le hacía gracia el recordar esos tiempos–. Como encargamos y preparamos comida india, mi padre y 'yo' nos enfermamos del estómago. Él corría al baño a vomitar, y detrás de él, iba yo. Sentía un extraño retorcijón en mi estómago, a la vez que no me explicaba por qué sentía una especie de vacío. Trataba de asumirle aquel malestar al no poder retener algo en mi estómago. A la semana y media mi padre seguía con los malestares, está demás decir que seguí sus pasos, pero ya ni siquiera podía respirar algunas cosas, arcadas iban y venían como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Mi madre se preocupó y nos hizo pedir hora con un médico. Aquella noche jamás la olvidaré.

–¿Por qué? –estaba realmente intrigada.

–Tuve un sueño… un sueño bastante extraño.

Buscar el significado de los sueños era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

–Dímelo –exigí entusiasmada.

–Soñé que me encontraba al medio de la cancha de Hogwarts. Como nunca, todos los estudiantes me observaban. Algunos con cara de asombrados, otros riendo, mofándose. Otro grupo me reprobaba con sus facciones fruncidas. Los profesores también aparecían en mi sueño, Snape más furioso, Minerva con su quijada abierta, el director Albus riendo tiernamente… después vi a mi familia, toda unida, quería ir a donde ellos, pero iban desapareciendo concorde a mis pasos. Les perdí de vista, y entre las sombras que dejaron, apareció Draco, extendiendo sus brazos para que fuera hacia él. Corrí y nos abrazamos, nos tomamos de las manos, y solo ahí, observé hacia abajo. Tenía mi vientre abultado –suspiró y continuó con su narración–. Me desperté agitada, tocándome el vientre, que aun estaba plano, fue ahí que caí en la cuenta de que tenía un atrasado de semana y días, me acordé de las pastillas y la idea de quedar embarazada comenzó a tomar mucha más fuerza.

–O sea que tú…

–Pensé que todo sería una confusión, había pasado miedos anteriormente, este no sería el primero ni el último, quería creer. Estaba a mitad de segundo medio, con quince años recién cumplidos, me gustaba salir con mis amigas a tomarnos fotografías, a compartir un helado, ir al cine con Draco, pasar la tarde en su casa, ir al pub donde trabaja hasta el día de hoy a escucharle cantar… fui con mi padre a la consulta, y a los dos nos mandaron a hacernos una serie de exámenes, entre esos, uno de sangre. Los resultados a las horas siguientes eran cien por ciento seguras. Mi padre tenía una infección en el estómago, y yo, tenía dos semanas de gestación.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. La fila de estudiantes y familiares había avanzado considerablemente, agradecía que Parvati me fuese a acompañar a hablar con la cara de sapo. Quienes sabían de mi embarazo eran tan solamente mis amigos. No quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que diría mi padre, los padres de Neville… ¡su abuela, Merlín santo!

–Mi padre no se aguantó las ganas de golpearme. Me llevó a tirones a la casa, donde mi madre y mi demás familia desaprobaron completamente la llegada de Anthony. Draco aun no tenía idea que sería padre. Si él me hubiera dejado…

–Pero no lo hizo, y tus amigos tampoco –le rectifiqué de inmediato. Sabía que Parvati sufría de depresión postparto, había que tratar de mantenerla lo más alejada del sufrimiento de su embarazo, hasta el día de hoy no podía ser una alumna completamente regular.

–A modo de resumen, mis familiares me dieron la espalda. No se preocuparon en lo absoluto. La madre de Draco me acompañó a presentar mi situación en el colegio. El director me dio todas las facilidades habidas y por haber, y obtuve el permiso de ser alumna libre. Venía a desarrollar solamente los exámenes. Los trabajos en grupo los realizaba en casa, junto a mis amigas. Mi problema fue que mi autoestima bajó considerablemente. Estoy consciente de mi problema, y me da una lástima enorme el que aun no sea capaz de recuperarme, sabiendo mi situación. Paso una semana internada en el hospital, no he criado a mi hijo como se debe, Draco tiene toda la responsabilidad, vuelvo a pasar otra semana en el hospital…

–Tranquila Parvati, estás mucho mejor, el problema es que tú no has visto tal vez los avances. Tienes de nuevo un color precioso en tu rostro. Tus ojos ya no están tan marcados por ojeras, y tus manos no tienen parches, producto del suero que te inyectaban. Pasas el mayor de tiempo posible con Anthony, y con Draco, pronto formarán una familia estable, viviendo los tres juntos.

Le abracé con cariño. Si hubiera tenido más confianza con Parvati años anteriores, de seguro que le habría ayudado muchísimo más. Debe de ser terrible el saber que estás mal, y no poder hacer algo para remediarlo, no porque no quieres, sino, porque no puedes hacerlo.

Quedábamos nosotras dos, por lo que nos pusimos de pie y entramos juntas a la sala. Umbridge había cambiado el orden de las mesas, dejando su enorme cartera roja en una mesa, llena de papeles y folios. Parvati buscó otra silla y la colocó al lado de la que estaba al frente de Umbridge.

–Una de ustedes dos fuera, atiendo de a una persona.

–Señorita Umbridge, no nos haga las cosas más difíciles, somos las últimas –pidió Parvati, mientras sacaba algunos papeles de la mochila que traía. La nombrada bufó y se colocó sus anteojos.

–Bien, hable usted primero.

–No sé si me conoce, yo soy Parvati Patil, de cuarto medio.

–Como no voy a saber quién eres, si gracias a ti, toda la ciudad se enteró que Hogwarts aceptó a una estudiante embarazada.

Aquel comentario de la vieja me hizo rechinar los dientes. Este era el tipo de persona que atrofiaba el mejoramiento de Parvati.

–Yo… –Parvati comenzó a sudar, su pie derecho se movía rápidamente, Draco debió de haber estado aquí, pensé–, le traía los trabajos del mes de mayo, una vez al mes vengo a dejar todos los trabajos correspondientes, y la secretaria del director me da la calendarización de las pruebas y exámenes que debo de cumplir en el nuevo mes.

Umbridge quitó abruptamente la carpeta de sus manos y revisó aireadamente un total de seis trabajos que entregaba pulcramente Parvati.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Umbridge buscó entre sus cosas el folio de todos los chicos de cuarto medio, llegó a la letra P y sacó toda la información de la morena. Comenzó a chequear todos los documentos, me extrañó que los dejase en la mesa, incluido el papel de matrícula.

–Lamento en el alma, señorita… Patil, decirle que usted está expulsada del colegio.

–¿Qué? –preguntamos asombradas.

–Lo que acaban de escuchar. Aquí le entrego todos sus papeles, y si no encuentra matrícula, venga el próximo viernes y yo le tendré visto algo.

–Escuchamos bien, pero necesitamos saber el por qué de tan absurda y repentina decisión –exigí saber. Parvati respiraba agitada, no tenía habla.

–Hogwarts es un colegio de prestigio y clase, reconocido como uno de los mejores colegios del país, por lo que alumnas madres, no aportan al perfil del establecimiento.

–Usted no puede echar a una alumna por ser madre, ¿se le olvida que Hogwarts es un colegio municipalizado? No se puede expulsar a un alumno o alumna, su justificación es inaudita –vociferé enojada, poniéndome de pie.

–Eso no es asunto suyo, señorita, usted no tiene nada que ver en este asunto, así que le rogaría que se comportara como corresponde.

–Me incumbe, Umbridge, porque yo estoy embarazada, y no permitiré que se expulse a una alumna porque sea madre.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Lo que ha escuchado, no se haga la sorda, tengo dos semanas de embarazo, y le traía el examen que lo comprueba. Hoy venía a presentar mi situación, por lo que a finales de año me estaría encontrando con prenatal –ella rechinó los dientes, y buscó mis papeles, me los entregó de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Parvati.

–Si no encuentran matrícula hasta el próximo viernes, vengan a conversar conmigo. Hogwarts tratará de encontrarles otro colegio.

–Es que… ¡no puede hacer esto! Es una vil injusticia, ¡oiga, no nos deje hablando solas! –Umbridge abandonaba la sala, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Parvati lloraba silenciosamente, comenzó a temblar y a perder el equilibrio. El miedo recorrió todo mi cuerpo y salí gritando del salón.

–¡Draco! ¡Neville! ¡Necesito ayuda! –chillaba con lágrimas en mis ojos–, ¡Ayuda!

Corrí al interior y traté de recostar a Parvati en el piso, mientras unos chicos de tercero y segundo medio que habían escuchado mis gritos habían acudido.

–Busquen a Draco o a Neville, por favor –les pedí a algunos, mientras sentía como iba perdiendo las fuerzas de a poco.

–¡Parvati! –gritó Draco al verla en el piso, prácticamente saltando–, ¿qué mierda pasó aquí? –preguntaba aterrado, mientras buscaba en la mochila de Parvati una cajita que estaba llena de píldoras. Abrió una botella de agua que también se encontraba dentro y le dio de beber agua, mientras inducía una pastilla en su boca–, vamos amor, tómate la pastilla.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando, y sentí el frío de la cerámica cuando azoté mi rostro en ella. Al parecer, me había desmayado.

* * *

**Draco POV**

–¿Cómo se encuentra?

–No lo sé, aun no ha abierto los ojos, estoy preocupado.

–Ya le dije joven, la señorita está algo dormida por el calmante que le di, dentro de poco despertará –la enfermera del colegio, la señora Pomfrey, a quien tuvimos que llamar por el desmayo de Luna y la baja que tuvo Parvati por su enfermedad, regañaba una vez más a Neville, que no se había movido de la enfermería en toda la hora que llevaba Luna dormida.

–Muchas gracias por haber venido.

–Cualquier cosa me avisan. Pero tengan cuidado con las señoritas, sería bueno que dejasen la toma. He visto que están bien organizados, pero si no tienen una salud muy estable, lo ideal sería que se quedaran en sus casas.

–Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias nuevamente –Nev se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza, y la enfermera salió–, qué habrá pasado para que ambas se descontrolasen de aquella manera.

–No tengo la menor idea, yo solamente escuché como Luna nos gritaba, ahí traté de correr lo más rápido posible, pero me encargué de atender a Parvati primero –respondí algo culpable.

–Lamento la tardanza… intenté… dar con el paradero… de esa vieja… pero no hubo… forma de seguirla… –Hermione entraba a la enfermería agitada, tenía muestras de haber corrido. El buzo del colegio estaba completamente desordenado en su cuerpo, y su frente estaba mojada, al igual que sus cabellos–, corrí atrás de ella, pero la muy maldita vino en automóvil y no le pude alcanzar. Corrí no sé cuántas cuadras, hasta me perdí –comentó con un poco de risa–. Ahora voy a buscar en los registros de dirección si aparece su dirección o número telefónico.

–Descansa un momento Hermione, estás muy agitada.

–Maldita vieja, no debió de haber venido, se suponía que era Minerva la que estaba a cargo de las situaciones especiales –bufaba–, tendré que comunicarme con ella también.

–¡Nev! ¡Draco! –Ron y Harry ingresaban también a la enfermería, mientras Hermione se arreglaba la ropa y se mojaba la cabeza en el lavamanos que estaba en la esquina.

–Gracias por venir, chicos –nos dimos unos golpes en la espalda a modo de saludo.

–Pensábamos darnos una vuelta por el colegio en la tarde, pero decidimos venir apenas Ginny nos informó de lo acontecido, ella está en el comedor, organizando unas cosas y viene de inmediato para acá –decía Harry.

–¿Qué ocurrió? Ginny no nos contó nada.

–No lo sabemos con exactitud. Ambas entraron a conversar con Umbridge acerca de sus situaciones, y Luna estaba después gritando, pidiendo por ayuda –conté.

–¿Y por qué están ambas dormidas?

–Les dieron un calmante, Harry –contaba Nev–, se supone que dentro de poco despertarán, ahí sabremos qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente.

–Iré por los datos, ya regreso –Hermione salió de la habitación.

–¿Y cómo han estado las cosas? –quiso saber Harry.

–Bastante bien. Ha habido una buena organización, y se podría decir que hoy ha sido nuestro primer día en que tuvimos que recurrir a alguien que supiese de mejor forma primeros auxilios. A Luna no se le puede recetar cualquier medicamento, y Parvati vive con una caja llena de píldoras para cada síntoma, podría ser alérgica a ciertos calmantes.

–Lo mejor será que ambas chicas se vayan a sus casas, no es bueno que estén expuestas de este modo –aconsejaba Ron.

–¿Nev?... –escuchamos pronunciar el nombre de Neville por medio de Luna, estaba abriendo sus ojos con lentitud.

–¡Luna! Tranquilita, puede que te sientas cansada, la enfermera te ha dado un calmante.

–Pero el bebé…

–No te preocupes, la enfermera te inyectó un supositorio, no debes temer.

–¿Y Parvati?

–Está a tu lado, también tiene un calmante. Ambas están bien –le dije para que se calmara.

–Nev, Draco… Umbridge es un maldito demonio –pronunció con más claridad, intentando sentarse en la cama. Nev le acomodó unas almohadas en su espalda para que ella estuviese más cómoda–, acaba de expulsarnos a Parvati y a mí del colegio.

Todos los presentes nos quedamos sin habla. Lo que nos contaba Luna era para no creer, esa vieja no podía hacer tal acción. No tenía la autoridad, tampoco estaba permitido en el reglamento del establecimiento.

–Nos dijo que Hogwarts de ahora en adelante no tendría a alumnas que fuesen madres. Esto opacaba el nombre del colegio. Nos dio nuestros papeles para que buscásemos una nueva matrícula, y ofreció su ayuda en caso de que no encontrásemos algo.

–¿Y tú crees que esa maldita zorra hará lo que quiere?

–Cálmate, Draco –me pidió Harry, sosteniéndome.

–Es que no nos podemos calmar, Harry –me apoyó Nev–, lo que está haciendo Umbridge es discriminación. No tiene el derecho de caducar un par de matrículas con la excusa de que ambas sean madres, en ese caso, tendrían que caducárnosla a nosotros también, somos padres.

–De seguro que esto es un mal entendido, ella es la reemplazante de Albus, no puede tomar decisiones de ese calibre.

–Ron, aquí no hay ningún mal entendido. Ella dejó nuestros papeles en la mesa, en la sala de profesores –acotó Luna, triste–, Nev, ni se te ocurra decir que tu matrícula debe de ser caducada. Estás con Draco en el último año del colegio, no generen más problemas.

–Amor, no se trata de generar problemas, esto es una injusticia, no pueden hacer eso contigo, mucho menos con Parvati, ella es alumna libre, con problemas, ¿no viste acaso como se puso? La muy mal parida de Umbridge no le interesa la integridad de los alumnos, lo único que le interesa, es una fachada, que no le servirá de nada.

–Exijo una reunión de dirigentes de Hogwarts ahora mismo –Ginny había entrado a la enfermería y se encontraba más seria que nunca–, Draco, Neville, ustedes quédense acá, cuidando a las chicas. Espero que quieran participar de esta reunión, Harry, Ron.

–Por supuesto que sí, esto es un tema serio, y CEAL no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

–Tienes mi apoyo hermana, esto no debe de ocurrir.

–Gracias chicos, son de mucha ayuda, no saben cuánto –les agradecí. Sabía que ellos estaban en desacuerdo con las tomas y movilizaciones, y por lo mismo, trataban de no venir al colegio. Pero también sabía que eran mis amigos, y nunca nos abandonábamos cuando teníamos algún problema.

–Tranquilo amigo, aquí nadie se quedará sin matrícula –Ron, más seguro que nunca me dio la mano, y salió de la enfermería, junto a Harry y Ginny.

Parvati comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

–Descansa amor, mi madre vendrá a buscarnos, hoy te quedarás en mi casa.

–Draco…

–Ya sé todo, y te puedo decir algo con mucha convicción, no dejaremos que tú y Luna sean discriminadas por tan absurda argumentación. No estamos solos, tenemos a nuestros amigos.

* * *

**Ron POV**

Nos dirigimos a la sala de profesores, no sin antes tratar de encontrar a Hermione, la cual estaba a cuatro patas buscando la dirección de la señora Umbridge en la oficina del director. Era imposible que la encontrase, esos datos estaban en la estantería con llaves que solamente manejaba el señor Albus.

Al llegar a la sala de profesores, encontramos los documentos de Luna y Parvati.

–Pasaré lista rápidamente y quiero que uno de ustedes se haga cargo de buscar a las personas que no se encuentren aun en esta sala –habló de manera seria Hermione, buscando en su cuaderno el listado de todos los dirigentes que habían establecido en el colegio. Mi hermana levantó la mano y Hermione asintió–, Cedric.

–Aquí.

–Katie.

–No está.

–Ginny.

–Aquí.

–Luna, Draco, Nev, remplazados por Ron y Harry.

–Aquí –respondimos los dos, con algo de miedo. Todos estaban muy serios.

–Dean

–No está –dijo Ginny, preparándose para su misión–, enseguida vuelvo –salió corriendo del salón a buscar a los dos dirigentes que faltaban. Pude notar la expresión desconcertada de Cedric, podría apostar que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Mi hermana llegó con Katie, la cual se extrañó al verme junto a Harry.

–Dean está remplazando a Nev en la puerta principal, no puede venir. Están todos con labores alrededor del colegio.

–Gracias Ginny, siéntate y descansa –Hermione se afinó la garganta tosiendo y cobró la seriedad–, compañeros, tenemos un gran problema a nivel institucional. Hoy, dos de nuestras compañeras han sido discriminadas por ser madres.

–Katie, Cedric, ustedes no lo saben, pero Luna está embarazada –ella no esperó a que ellos preguntaran algo más, siguió hablando–, y hoy vino a discutir su situación con Umbridge, la cual argumentó palabras necias, y caducó la matrícula de ella y la de Parvati. Ustedes saben que ella es alumna libre, porque padece lamentablemente de depresión postparto. Quiero saber qué opinan respecto a esto –iba a levantar la mano, pero Hermione no dejaba hablar–, primero Ginny, deseo que dé su opinión como amiga. Luego Cedric, opinión como alumno perteneciente al centro de alumnos y la movilización, Harry, como amigo, y que me trates de dar una solución que no sea la represión contra esta medida, y Ron, argumenta lo que desees, en cuanto a la temática de alumno que ha permanecido en Hogwarts desde siempre.

–Son mis amigas, y aunque no lo fueran, lucharía con uñas y garras, porque esto es discriminación _aquí y en la quebrada del ají_. Yo soy mujer, y podría encontrarme en la situación de alguna de ellas. Parvati ha demostrado ser una excelente alumna y madre a la vez, a pesar de sus problemas, encuentro inaudito que una mujer, dictamine tal orden. Totalmente en contra.

–Como representante, estoy seguro que CEAL tomará cartas en el asunto –dijo observando a Harry, quien asintió energéticamente–, son dos compañeras, ambas colaboran con el alumnado, y ha quedado reflejado en estos cinco días de toma. Luna ha agregado una petición para Hogwarts, que vuelva la academia de radio, a pesar de estar en su inicio de embarazo, y Parvati ha cumplido con todos los deberes escolares, a pesar de ser una alumna con bastantes problemas. Ha manifestado sus ganas de aportarnos en la movilización, ha venido constantemente a visitarnos, lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ambas, es devolverles la mano.

Era el turno de hablar de Harry, pero este se encontraba aun callado. Hermione no le apuró, pero Ginny le hacía morisquetas para que hablara.

–Como miembro del CEAL, no puedo pasar inadvertidas mis felicitaciones a ustedes, chicos. A Cedric, que a pesar de haber estado en desacuerdo primero con la toma, optó por el camino a unirse, representando al centro de alumnos, junto a Katie, que siempre mantuvo su postura firme. Les agradezco chicos, de todo corazón el que hagan participar al CEAL de esta forma. A Ginny, por ser mi novia, por demostrar la madurez que tiene frente a los problemas, a olvidarse de las comodidades por el bienestar de los demás que nos son semejantes en el país, estoy orgulloso de ser tu novio, y te pido que me disculpes por haber dudado acerca de este movimiento. Agradecerte a ti Hermione, que a través de este medio, permites que la gente se una por un ideal que, aunque no nos identifique completamente, nos permite conocer nuestros deberes y derechos. Gracias por no perder la calma y saber llevar el cuidado de Hogwarts. No puedo encontrar una solución con palabras esta vez. Creo que Umbridge está actuando mal, y la movilización ya tiene una petición a modo personal. Me comprometo a luchar por aquella, por las nacionales que nos repercuten y si me permites, agregar la petición de exigir la matrícula a nuestras compañeras y amigas.

Las palabras de mis amigos y los elogios que Harry había pronunciado me los esperaba. Él se ponía triste cuando cortaba la comunicación con Ginny. Le extrañaba, y le preocupaba el hecho de que ella estuviese 'sola' en este sitio. También le incomodaba que todos sus miembros del CEAL participaran, menos él. Más temprano que tarde se terminaría uniendo a esta movilización.

–En todos mis años de estudio en Hogwarts… jamás se ha discriminado a un alumno o alumna, ya sea por problemas de salud o físicos. El ser madre es una bendición, y no se les puede caducar la matrícula. Somos un colegio municipalizado, contamos con un reglamento que se ha seguido al pie de la letra a lo largo de los años, y tenemos argumentos con los que debatir si Umbridge insiste en su idea –podría haber dicho más palabras. Pero lo fundamental ya estaba expresado en las cuatro paredes.

–Muchas gracias Harry por tus palabras, te dije en un comienzo que no iba a permitir destrozos o algo por el estilo, no había que confundir movilización con destrucción o desorganización. Te agradezco de todo corazón el que aprecies el trabajo que cada uno de nosotros ha estado ejerciendo. Y demás está decirte que eres bienvenido a la toma –los presentes aplaudieron. Ginny besó a Harry, emocionada–. El día lunes tenemos la marcha, ahí podremos presentar nuestra nueva demanda privada, hablaré hoy mismo con algunos dirigentes de los otros colegios para que nos apoyen, esa maldita vieja no se saldrá con la suya. Y mañana sábado, les comentamos a todo el alumnado la situación que estamos viviendo como colegio.

La puerta del salón se abrió espontáneamente, y alguien asomaba su cabeza asustado.

–Chicos, lamento interrumpirles, pero está quedando la cagada en la enfermería.

–¿Les ocurrió algo a las chicas? –preguntó Ginny.

–Peor aún, están los padres de Neville, abuela incluida, y el papá de Luna. Lo último que vi, fue que el señor Lovegood le propinó un tremendo combo en el ojo al pobre Neville –nos contaba un chico de segundo.

–¿Pero quién les dejó entrar?

–Dean, le amenazaron con llamar a la policía y hacer desalojo a la mala del colegio si no les dejaban entrar –nos informaba, mientras corríamos más rápido hacia la enfermería. Nos encontramos con Draco, el cual cargaba a Parvati hacia la salida.

–Lamento haber dejado a Nev solo, pero no puedo permitir que Parvati vea lo que está ocurriendo ahí dentro.

–Perdonen –pedía Parvati, con los ojos llorosos.

–Llévatela lo más pronto posible, no te preocupes Draco, avísanos apenas estés en tu casa –solicitó Katie.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería, el panorama no era para nada bueno.

Neville tenía amoratado uno de sus ojos, la comisura del labio le sangraba, y tenía toda la ropa desordenada. El padre de Luna lo estaba zarandeando, como si se le fuese la vida en ello, mientras su propio padre le gritoneaba lo inconsciente que era.

–¡Señores, por favor! Suelten a Neville –exigió Hermione con voz de autoridad. Los presentes le observaron, pero no le hicieron caso.

–¡Maldito! Le has cagado el futuro a mi hija, que no te das cuenta que es menor de edad, te puedo demandar –le gritaba el padre de Luna a Nev.

–¿Acaso esa es la educación que te hemos dado hijo? Cuántas veces conversamos acerca del temita este –reprochaba su padre.

Luna lloraba, tenía los ojos más rojos que nunca.

–Yo sabía que esta chiquilla estaba embarazada, era cosa de verla a los ojos, su comportamiento extraño, sus idas al baño, todo causaba perfecto, tan tonta que es esta juventud, no sabe aprovechar los múltiples métodos que hay para cuidarse y evitar los embarazos.

–¡Les pido por favor que se callen y salgan de la enfermería! –gritó más fuerte Hermione–, encuentro el colmo, que siendo adultos, estén comportándose de esta manera. Señor Lovegood, si a mí me da la gana, puedo demandarle por entrar a la fuerza en mi colegio y agredir física y verbalmente a un estudiante. Sean cual sean sus motivos. Está actuando con violencia, y eso no se permite.

–¡Cállate mocosa, a ti no debe de incumbirte los asuntos de mi familia!

–No se atreva a hablarle así –bufé fastidiado. Se estaban comportando como unos animales, y Hermione no tenía la culpa en este asunto. No iba a permitir que le hablasen así–, si no desean tener problemas con la justicia, les pido por favor que hagan desalojo del establecimiento.

–Claro que me iré, pero con mi hija, vamos Luna –tomó a Luna en brazos y la cargó como si fuese un becerro. Ella no articuló objeción alguna, pero su rostro hablaba por sí solo. Estaba angustiada, triste, con miedo, asustada por el mal herido Neville.

–Ustedes también, señores –Harry hizo un ademán con su mano, para mostrarles el camino que debían seguir. Los padres de Neville se fueron con pasos cargados de enojo, su abuela nos observó a todos con ojos malignos y también se fue del lugar. Ginny y Katie corrieron a ayudar a Neville a ponerse de pie.

–Tendremos que hacerle curaciones, te han cortado el labio, Nev –hablaba Katie, mientras buscaba alcohol en el botiquín.

–Iré a cerciorarme de que ya se hayan marchado –Cedric desapareció de la enfermería.

–Luna… –murmuraba Neville. Entre todos lo acomodamos en la cama donde segundos antes había estado su novia. Me encargué de sostenerle los pies, mientras Harry sostenía sus brazos. El alcohol en sus heridas le iba a arder–. ¡Ah! –gritaba, tratando de zafarse de nosotros.

Giré mi cabeza para no ver la expresión de dolor de Neville, y pude ver a Hermione, que estaba en un rincón.

No pude dejar de observarla, a pesar de la seriedad que tenía el asunto que tratábamos. Me sentí mal amigo. Trataba de pensar en Draco y Neville, pero su expresión de lástima, pena y desconcierto no me permitía concentrarme. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Hermione iba a llorar? Sus ojos se mostraban llorosos. No sé si era por la rabia, por querer desquitarse con alguien o qué se yo. Me habría gustado estar en su mente ahora, y saber qué era lo que estaba maquinando su cerebro, por qué caían lágrimas de sus ojos. Desear atravesar la pequeña distancia que nos alejaba y quitarle el puesto a Ginny, que le abrazaba para que ella se controlase. Dejar de sostener los pies de Neville, soltarla de mi hermana y que se desahogara en mis hombros. Soy un completo egoísta. Pero lo único que deseaba ahora, era estar con ella, a solas. Porque me estaba dando cuenta que no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía siquiera pensar con coherencia si ella no se encontraba a mi lado.

–Necesito salir a pensar un momento, Ginny –ella se excusó y me miró con sus ojos acuosos, antes de salir y correr hacia algún lugar. Un nuevo alarido de Neville me hizo concentrarme en él completamente.

* * *

Neville no tenía muy buena pinta aun cuando Katie y mi hermana habían realizado un excelente trabajo como enfermeras. No era su ojo hinchado, su parche en el labio lo que le hacía lucir mal, sino, la tristeza que tenía su rostro. Había intentado comunicarse con Luna, pero el celular de esta se encontraba apagado. Nadie contestaba el teléfono en su casa, sería un acto suicida el ir a preguntar por ella a su propio hogar, de seguro que cualquiera de nosotros llegaría con los mismos rasgos de Nev.

El cielo empeoró también. Las nubes se mostraban cargadas de agua, dispuestas a derramar su acumulación en cualquier instante. Podría ser una lluvia bastante fuerte.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban en reunidos en el comedor, terminando de beber un café cargado o una taza de té con algunos toques de canela y clavo de olor. Ginny había transmitido el gusto de la familia a todos los estudiantes que estaban en toma.

–Un minuto de su atención, por favor –pidió Tonks, haciendo sonar una cucharilla de té en su tasa–, debido al clima, que al parecer no será muy condescendiente con nosotros, hemos decidido los encargados de hacer los grupos de guardia, no realizarlas por esta noche. Creemos que hoy no ocurrirá nada, ya han pasado demasiadas cosas en el día, no creo que alguien desee venir a molestarnos o irrumpir en el colegio con semejante pronóstico climático que se nos avecina.

–Por lo mismo, les pedimos que dejen las cosas tal cual están, mañana limpiamos los trastos sucios. Ahora vayan al baño, aséense y no salgan de sus habitaciones –culminó un chico de primer año.

Cuando todos comenzaron a salir, las primeras gotas ya estaban mojando el pasto de Hogwarts. Serían alrededor de las ocho de la noche, pero parecía como si fuera en realidad las once. Todo estaba cubierto por las nubes.

Vi a Ginny que asomaba su cabeza rojiza por los hombros de Harry, quien trataba de cubrir a mi hermana para que no se mojara.

–¿Sucede algo hermanita?

–No he visto a Hermione desde que salió de la enfermería. No fue a la reunión de los encargados de guardias, tampoco estuvo presente en el tentempié –El primer rayo se hizo escuchar en todo el colegio. Algunas chicas que estaban a nuestro alrededor gritaron, y comenzaron a correr a sus habitaciones. Los chicos mayores apuraban a los más lentos. Otro rayo más, y una Hermione asustada se vino a mi memoria.

–Ron, tu dijiste ayer que Hermione teme a las tormentas.

–¿Es cierto lo que dice Harry?

–Voy a buscarla. Estoy con mi celular –dije, mientras comenzaba a andar–, ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! –gritaba al paso que corría por los sectores más concurridos. Nadie le había visto. Otro trueno más iluminó el colegio, que por motivos de seguridad, había cortado la energía eléctrica. Entonces recordé un sitio de Hogwarts en el cual podría encontrarse.

Partí hacia las bodegas abandonadas de educación física con toda mi velocidad.

–¡Hermione! –seguí gritando, cuando me encontré en aquel sitio oscuro–, por favor, dime dónde estás.

–¡Ron! –escuché que decían al interior de una de las bodegas–, ¡Ron! –sentí su voz con menos fuerza. Abrí la puerta con dificultad, se trababan con bastante sencillez. Y ahí estaba, arrinconada, cubriéndose los oídos, tiritando.

Estaba empapado, y no le importó correr a abrazarme y colgarse de mi cuello. Me apoyé en la puerta y esta se cerró. Al carajo con la puerta. Ella me abrazaba, y su calor se sentía realmente bien.

–No debes tener miedo, no estás sola –le recitaba en su oído. Ella había comenzado a gimotear–, tranquila –me atreví a pasar mi mano por su rostro. Con la yema de mis dedos saqué cada lágrima que iba descendiendo de sus ojos hinchados. Supuse que había estado llorando toda la tarde, por todo lo acontecido.

–Soy una mal líder, hoy le caducaron la matrícula a dos chicas que no merecen tan discriminación. Entraron a la fuerza los apoderados de Luna y Neville, golpearon a Nev y no pude hacer nada para defenderlo.

–Por supuesto que lo hiciste, actuaste con mucha valentía al pedirles que se marchasen y dejasen de molestar a los chicos. Y todo el colegio apoyará las nuevas peticiones internas que tiene Hogwarts. No puedes decir que eres una mala líder –le hacía ver su trabajo, mientras nos sentábamos en una de las colchonetas que se encontraba en el suelo.

–Pansy es una adicta al tabaco ahora, se han descubierto a tres parejas casi, teniendo relaciones sexuales en la noche, la plantación de tomates se secó antes de tiempo…

–Shh… esos no son problemas tuyos, no debes de alterarte y echarte la culpa de todo lo que sucede. Son muchos los que están en esto. Y cada uno lo ha hecho maravilloso. Serénate por unos instantes, hoy ha sido un día de mucho ajetreo –deseaba volver a abrazarla, pero no sabía cómo interpretaría mi muestra de afecto. No tuve necesidad de corroborarlo. Ella misma me estrechó entre sus brazos y yo le correspondí.

Nos quedamos abrazados por mucho tiempo, se me vino a la mente la imagen de Hermione enfadada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por intentar seguir a Umbridge, por querer encontrar su número telefónico o dirección para gritarle en persona, sus ganas de detener la injusticia, de defender a sus amigos. Me estaba dando cuenta que ella se encontraba alojada en mi corazón, y no quería que saliera de aquel sitio. A pesar de sentir el miedo de perderla después, seguía con el miedo de intentar algo nuevo con alguien.

Pero este alguien era Hermione. Mione.

Agaché mi cabeza para observarle, y ella me miraba con sus ojos aun llorosos. Se mordía el labio en señal de ternura. Mi corazón latió a más prisa. Era ahora o nunca, le iba a besar.

Nos fuimos acercando para acortar la distancia. Mis labios se comenzaron a entreabrir, y pude sentir por unos escasos milisegundos el suave tacto con sus labios. La risa de ella fue la que me hizo retroceder para observarle.

–¿Sucede algo? –le pregunté algo enfadado, ella comenzó prácticamente a carcajearse como nunca.

–Hemos estado a punto de besarnos.

–¿Y eso te causa risa?

–Estoy segura que alguien nos hubiera interrumpido. ¿No lo crees?

Sus palabras de cierta forma tenían sentido. En la primera lluvia del año intentamos besarnos, pero fuimos entorpecidos. En el salón de clase, con Pansy. En el comedor, con Pansy nuevamente.

–No creo que Pansy ande por estos sectores –rectifiqué. Tratando de retomar el clímax anterior.

–¿Quieres besarme? –eso era lo que deseaba, pero su pregunta me avergonzó y no le contesté. Ella sonrió otra vez.

–Cuando quieras besarme de verdad, avísame –se acomodó en mi hombro y suspiró. Nos quedamos callados por un buen rato–, me atraes demasiado, Ron. Al punto de gustarme…

No respiré por unos cuantos segundos. Ella me acababa de decir que yo le gustaba. Muchas chicas me habían confesado sus sentimientos. Pero nunca les correspondí. Por miedo, por sentirme comprometido, por no querer creer en sus palabras. Pero ahora esta confesión, tan repentina, sin rodeos o palabras lindas, me había dejado helado. No sacaba nada con mantener mis sentimientos en mi cabeza, le diría que también me comenzaba a gustar de manera fuerte y necesaria.

–Tú también me gustas, Hermione –susurré. La lluvia estaba cesando. Ella no me contestó–, ¿Hermione?

Lo que obtuve por respuesta fue un sonoro ronquido de su garganta.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Lamento con creces el retraso… pero ahora ni siquiera mi abuela tiene internet en su casa. Por lo que los días que me pueda conectar para poder actualizar, se reducirán a robar internet en la casa de mis amigos, o la universidad, como es el caso ahora.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior. Traté de responder los rr lo más pronto posible. También le doy la más cordial bienvenida a todos los nuevos lectores que se apuntan a la historia, a quienes le han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos. Cada día adoro más este fic ^^ y eso se debe a ustedes, queridas lectoras.

Harry se nos ha unido a la toma, nos falta el pelirrojo. Yo creo que de aquí al próximo capítulo, ya lo tenemos gritando por las mejoras educativas y las cláusulas especiales que exigen los alumnos de Hogwarts.

¿Se esperaron la cancelación de la matrícula de las mamis de Hogwarts? ¿Al señor Lovegood sulfurado y atrevido con Nev? ¿La risita y confesión de Hermione?

En el perfil de fanfiction, he puesto una de las portadas que he confeccionado para este fic. El dibujo es mío, pero me basé en algunas poses de otros dibujos que vi en internet. Tengo dibujada la pareja DracoxParvati, quedaron lindos, pero aun no he tenido el tiempo de subir su imagen a internet, los exámenes comenzaron en la universidad, y debo de prestar mucha atención para poder salir de clases en noviembre. Ahora bien, si alguna de ustedes se anima a hacer alguna portada o algo por el estilo de este fic (nótese que ella quiere regalos xD) puede hacer las que desea, y se contacta conmigo a través de MP ^^. Del mismo modo, les cuento que he creado una lista de reproducción con la música del período en que fue la revolución pingüina en Chile. Me ha costado un poco poder seleccionarla, ya que yo nunca he escuchado ese tipo de música…

¿Dónde ubicarme? en el mismo perfil tengo todos los enlaces a mis diversos puntos de encuentros que tengo en la red. Usted debe especificar que es de ff . net para yo saber :D

Vuelvo a agradecer por los más de 9000 hits que tiene esta historia, por sus comentarios cargados de :O xD *–––* ¡! Jakjhdksjjga y etc. Me sacan DEMASIADAS risas cuando los leo. Me animan a seguir y seguir con este fic… (y es un secreto, pero tengo unas ganas enormes de crear una secuela, cuando los personajes estén mayores, pero eso aun está en veremos).

Que tengan una hermosa semana. Mucha buena vibra a quienes estén rindiendo exámenes, a quienes disfruten de una semana libre, alegría a quienes laburan y ya saben, ¡siempre condón! (Y)


	25. Días VI y VI Protegiendo hombrías

–_Tú también me gustas, Hermione –susurré. La lluvia estaba cesando. Ella no me contestó–, ¿Hermione?_

_Lo que obtuve por respuesta fue un sonoro ronquido de su garganta._

**Capítulo XXV**

**Días 5 y 6.–**

**Protegiendo hombrías**

**Hermione POV**

Un dulce ronquido hacía que el señor Morfeo abandonara mi cuerpo. Traté de pensar a dónde me encontraba. Sabía que en Hogwarts, pero no me podía recordar en qué sala, y con quién.

Suspiré y traté de incorporarme, pero un molesto pinchazo en mi espalda me hizo pensar que había dormido algo doblaba. Abrí mis ojos, y vi que mi cabeza estaba apoyada en una camisa blanca. Alcé un poco más mi vista, mientras abría y cerraba mis ojos para que la nebulosidad desapareciera completamente, y vi que el dueño de los ronquidos era Ron. Estábamos en las bodegas abandonadas de educación física.

Me quedé quieta por unos segundos. Una mano de él estaba ubicada peligrosamente en la parte baja de mi espalda. Habíamos dormido abrazados, al parecer. La mitad de mi cuerpo estaba encima de él, y la otra mitad en la colchoneta sucia. Me fui desasiendo muy a mi pesar de su abrazo. Él ni se inmutó, tenía el sueño pesado, supuse.

Mis dientes atraparon mi labio inferior cuando le vi ahí, estirado, durmiendo. Se veía condenadamente hermoso. Sentí como mis mejillas se fueron encendiendo, cuando mi mirada se posó en sus labios levemente abiertos. Roncaba de manera divertida, haciendo que unos mechones pelirrojos se moviesen con el aire que exhalaba. Me di el lujo de contarle cada peca de su rostro, de analizar sus pestañas con determinación. Mi dedo índice se fue hacia su hombro derecho, y le moví para tratar de despertarlo.

No lo conseguí.

Tenía dos opciones entonces. La primera era, despertarlo brutamente, como solíamos tratarnos habitualmente. La segunda, aprovechar el tiempo que él ocupaba en dormir, para apreciarlo mejor. Me hinqué al frente de su rostro, y mi mano comenzó a acariciarle su cabello. Era sedoso y fino, me hacía cosquillas en la palma de mi mano. Su frente estaba sin surcos, dormía tranquilamente.

Fue entonces cuando recordé por qué estaba aquí, cómo llegó Ron, y lo que mi dulce boca había dicho antes de quedarme dormida.

Luego de correr sin un rumbo fijo por el colegio caminé hasta las bodegas. Inconscientemente me había acordado de la vez en que insté a Ron a 'saltarse una clase', y me pareció que era un buen lugar para poder pensar en todas las situaciones que habían acontecido.

Recordé todas las cosas que habíamos vivido al interior del colegio mientras estábamos cursando la toma. Había una buena organización, buenas ideas y grupos de trabajo, pero con lo que había acontecido ayer, sentí que tal vez no estaba haciendo las cosas tan bien como creía. Al pobre Nev casi lo molieron a golpes e insultos. Parvati presentó una crisis, a Dean lo amenazaron, vino Umbridge cuando no le correspondía… si hasta recordé el intento fallido de plantar tomates en la sección de área verde de Hogwarts y el vicio a la nicotina de Pansy.

Lloré como una tonta, y para coronar mi suerte, una lluvia no solamente trajo agua desenfrenada, sino que además, unos truenos horripilantes, que me hicieron acurrucarme en un ovillo en la oscuridad de la bodega, aterrada, tiritando y deseando que todo esto acabase pronto.

Pensé que me quedaría encerrada, sola, pero escuché entonces a alguien llamarme. No me moví de mi sitio producto del miedo, no podía escuchar con mayor atención. Los gritos se iban acrecentando, entonces distinguí que era Ron el de la búsqueda. Él me encontró. Nos abrazamos y sentí que el alma se me venía al cuerpo. No me importó que estuviese empapado. En vez de sentir frío, un calor llenó cada extremidad de mi anatomía. Le comenté todos mis pesares, y él me trató como si yo fuera una princesa de un cuento de hadas. Se preocupó y corrió hacia mí.

Nos comenzamos a acercar de manera peligrosa. Mis labios sintieron el roce de los suyos, fueron unos escasos toques que me hicieron pensar en lo que pasaría si nosotros dos por fin nos besábamos. Mi parte impulsiva me pedía a gritos que acortase la distancia de un momento a otro, que me fundiera en aquel beso que llevaba esperando quizás por cuánto tiempo atrás que ni siquiera yo misma me había dado cuenta. Pero mi otra parte más sensible, quería que pensara en mi corazón y en las consecuencias que después podrían ocurrir si nos besábamos y quedáramos en eso; _un simple beso y nada más._

Yo ya estaba clara en cuanto a lo que sentía por Ron. Pero no tenía idea de lo que él sentía por mí. Posiblemente le podría atraer, pero como somos tan distintos de tantas formas, la atracción no podría ser amorosa, sino, por mera curiosidad de conocer a alguien que fuera tan dispar a su vida.

Comencé a reírme por los nervios, y más alegría sentí en mi vida cuando noté que se enfadó un poco al no concretar el beso.

–_¿Sucede algo? –me preguntó. Mientras trataba de ocultar mi nerviosismo con risas más estridentes._

–_Hemos estado a punto de besarnos –hablé, conteniéndome._

–_¿Y eso te causa risa?_

–_Estoy segura que alguien nos hubiera interrumpido. ¿No lo crees? –traté de desviar el tema de conversación. Al parecer di en el blanco, porque él se quedó callado por unos instantes que me sirvieron para relajarme. _

–_No creo que Pansy ande por estos sectores del colegio –agregó luego de nuestra pausa._

–_¿Quieres besarme? –tendría que salir de mi duda ahora o nunca. Si Ron me contestaba que sí, o se aceraba nuevamente a mí, no tendría por qué temer, y mi sensibilidad y mis sentimientos podrían aflorar tranquilamente. Pero su silencio hizo que me bajara de la nube, y al notarle confuso, decidí relajarme y tratar de hacerle sentir bien. No le obligaría a que me quisiese como le quería yo. Tiempo al tiempo. Analicé–. Cuando quieras besarme de verdad, avísame –me acomodé en su hombro y suspiré. Nos quedamos callados por un buen rato, llegué a imaginar que estaba dormido–, me atraes demasiado, Ron. Al punto de gustarme…_

¡Le había dicho lo que sentía por él! ¿Y ahora qué sucedería? ¿Se alejaría de mí? ¿Me diría algo al respecto?

–¡Maldita boca la mía! –grité desaforada. El cuerpo de Ron comenzó a moverse lentamente. Mierda, mierda, mierda, qué haré ahora… ¿me hago la desentendida?

Ron se dio una pequeña vueltecita, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se cayese al piso empolvado de mugre y se sentara con algo de miedo. No era que la altura de la colchoneta y el piso fuera extrema, pero cuando uno está durmiendo y siente esa especie de vacío, actúa de manera tonta.

–¿Hermione? ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntaba mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

–En las bodegas abandonas de educación física.

–¿Todavía seguimos aquí?

–Sí, al parecer nos quedamos dormidos anoche… y no salimos de este sitio. Ya debe ser de día, entra una luz clarita desde la ventana –indiqué con mi dedo. Él comenzó a limpiarse el polvo de su ropa. Ningún atisbo frente a lo que ayer le dije. Todo bien por el momento. O todo mal, muy mal. Dependía de la forma en que mirase la situación.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Bien, ya estoy muchísimo mejor, con todas las energías del mundo –hablé, poniéndome de pie. Él también lo hizo, y su rostro se frunció, al paso que se tocaba la espalda–, veo que no dormiste muy bien.

–Parece que no, siento como si me hubiera arroyado un tren.

–¡Oye! –le dije, mientras le daba un pequeño empujón.

–¿Te crees tren acaso que te molestó lo que dije? –cierto, Ron no sabía que yo había dormido prácticamente encima de él. Y puede que hasta se haya quedado dormido antes de escuchar lo que yo le confesé.

–Disculpa. Ya sabes… me encanta defender a todo. Eso incluye a los trenes –la respuesta más tonta que he articulado en mi vida. A Ron le causó gracia, porque comenzó a reírse. Su estomago rugió con fuerza, lo que hizo que también yo estallase en risas.

Su rostro se tensó, y pensé que le molestó el que me riese de él. Se volteó, dándome la espalda y decidí callarme. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes. La curiosidad invadía toda mi mente. _Sé fuerte Hermione, es una simple pregunta._ Me decía inconscientemente. Me imaginaba a mi conciencia con un par de pompones, animándome.

–¿Ron? –le llamé, con un tono más agudo de lo normal. Este se dio la vuelta para encararme. Seguía algo tenso. Qué rayos estaría pensando…

–¿Hum? –recibí como respuesta.

–¿A qué hora te dormiste anoche? –todo dependía de su respuesta. Ron abrió un poco sus ojos y sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco. _¡Vamos, háblame, dime cualquier cosa!_

–Cuando te acomodaste en mi hombro…

–¿Eso quiere decir que de inmediato? –guardó otro silencio sepulcral para mi existencia.

–Sí, se podría decir que sí. No me recuerdo mucho –suspiré aliviada, aunque con pena. Eso quería decir que mis sentimientos hacia él aun estaban en mi cabeza, y en las suposiciones de Ginny. Trataría de aquí hasta los inicios de vacaciones de invierno de confesarme de mejor forma. Sé que Ron no lo hará. Puede que me diga que _no, muchas gracias, eres demasiado problemática y rompedora de reglas para mi vida._ Como también que _sí, gracias por confesarte, yo pensaba hacerlo de aquí a unos años más, me viene un poco de dolores de cabeza a mi vida, y me encantaría que llevasen tu nombre_–. ¿Te pasa algo?

–No, solamente estaba imaginando situaciones.

–¿Qué tipo de situaciones?

–¡No querrás saber! –alegué reponiéndome, más tranquila si era posible, abriendo la puerta hacia el exterior. Efectivamente el día ya estaba en curso, aunque no se vislumbraba mucho trajín. Debe de ser temprano, es sábado, y todos los sábados en la mañana son para dormir. Tendría que hablar con los dirigentes del colegio, ayer me desaparecí y dejé todo en sus manos, informarle a todo el colegio la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora, además de incitar a más estudiantes para que nos apoyaran en la marcha del día lunes. Sentí a Ron detrás de mí. El rugido de su estómago se hizo presente nuevamente, pero decidí no reírme. Podría enfadarse o quedarse callado otra vez. No pensaré en mi idílica relación con Ron por estos momentos. Tengo otras cosas que atender. _Ya habrá tiempo, Hermione_–. ¿Vamos a la cocina? Soy capaz de apostar que Ginny ya se encuentra ahí.

–Vamos –ambos fuimos en dirección al comedor del colegio. Nos encontramos en el camino con Dean, el cual seguía disculpándose por haber dejado entrar a los padres desaforados.

–No tienes la culpa Dean, en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

–No. Tú definitivamente no los habrías dejado pasar, y me atrevo a decir que les hubieras amenazado inmediatamente con la policía.

–Tal vez tengas razón. Pero no quiero que te sigas disculpando. Actuaste bien, y estás despierto un día sábado, haciendo guardia –él sonrió y siguió recorriendo los pasillos. Ron y yo ingresamos al comedor, y algo me pareció extraño. Ginny siempre estaba canturreando en las mañanas cuando preparaba la comida con más chicos. Hoy no había nadie preparando las mesas o algo por el estilo, y estaban los trastos sucios repartidos por toda la extensión de nuestra mesa _té Club*_. Escuché unos sonidos algo _extraños_ para la cocina, y mi mente imaginó algo no muy agraciado para la vista de Ron. _Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando_–. ¿Por qué no me ayudas Ron a ordenar las mesas y juntar todo lo sucio?

–¡Hermione por qué gritas! –me retó asustado. Mi voz se había propagado con eco incluido en la habitación.

–¡Porque hoy tengo mucha energía! –le respondí, diciendo cada palabra lo más lento posible, tironeándolo a la entrada del comedor, indicándole las mesas que quería que acomodara y recolectara los platos y tazas ocupados en el tentempié–, ¡Ginny, voy a entrar a la cocina, no te asustes! –canturreé. Abrí la puerta lentamente, y tal como pensé, la encontré con sus mejillas rojas, su camiseta colocada al revés, sosteniendo unos pantalones que no eran de ella–. Shh, Ron está en el comedor. ¿Dónde está Harry? –susurré, tratando de contener la risa.

–Está debajo del lavaplatos.

–Lo que hace la adrenalina, nunca imaginé que Harry cupiera ahí debajo –comenté dándome vuelta. Escuché como Ginny abría el mueble debajo del lavaplatos y una especie de masa caía hacia el suelo. Escuchaba como alguien trataba de vestirse lo más rápido posible.

–Puedes darte la vuelta, Herms –Harry estaba más rojo que Ginny, y eso era algo difícil de imaginar–, me has salvado el pellejo. Si Ron hubiese entrado junto a ti a la cocina…

–Probablemente ya no tendrías aparato reproductor masculino. Entiendo perfectamente.

–¿Cómo supiste que estaba con Harry?

–El comedor estaba abierto, pero no había ningún alumno dentro, cosa que siempre ocurre porque mientras algunos te ayudan con la comida, otros comienzan a ordenar las mesas y sillas. Además, quedó todo sucio por la tormenta de ayer. A ti te encanta cantar mientras laboras, y el silencio que había no era normal. Supuse que todos estos días has estado junto a Harry en abstinencia, no digo que los dos se la pasen teniendo relaciones, pero a quién no se le ocurre la idea de hacer algo arriesgado en este sitio –comenté, trayendo a mi memoria aquella pequeña sesión de cocina que había tenido con Ron. Luego que acabé de relatar los indicios, nos pusimos a reír energéticamente.

–Te deberemos una Hermione, muchas gracias.

–No hay de qué, Harry. El que te hayas unido a nosotros me alegra demasiado, pero será mejor que te marches. El ambiente no tiene un aroma muy… decente que digamos. Márchate por el portón que da al patio contiguo. Luego vuelve a entrar –este me hizo caso, y Ginny sacó un desodorante ambiental de una de las estanterías.

–Te debo dos, Hermione.

–¿Dos?

–Te arruiné una cita con mi hermano, y has salvado la hombría de mi novio.

–¡Ah! No te preocupes, ya cuando tenga algún problema te pediré ayuda. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar a ti en la cocina?

–Podrías ayudarle a Ron a limpiar los trastos sucios –sugirió alzando sus cejas.

–No… ya he pasado demasiado tiempo con Ron –comenté en voz alta.

–¿Estuvieron toda la noche juntos?

–Sí, pero no de la forma en que pueda estar pensando tu pervertida cabeza –decidí bajarla de la nube en la que ya se había montado–, me fue a buscar, conversamos un momento, la lluvia no cesaba, y nos quedamos dormidos hasta hace unos minutos atrás.

–Hum –bufó. La enorme tetera empezó a chillar, haciendo que nos fijáramos en ella–, ¿sabes si Ron se unirá a la toma?

–No lo sé, supongo que habrá que preguntarle más tarde. Iré a ver a los chicos, no escucho mucho movimiento en el comedor.

–Bien. Yo sacaré nuevos tazones. Ya después limpiaremos lo que quedó de la tarde anterior.

Salí de la cocina y me encaminé hacia nuestros 'dormitorios' no sin antes, desearle un muy buen día a Harry, que aparecía formalmente por la puerta del comedor.

.

Cuando el reloj marcó las once de la mañana, ya todos nos encontrábamos en movimiento. Un grupo al azar limpiaba la loza utilizada en ambas comidas, otro grupo barría el comedor y los pasillos que habían quedado sucios producto de la intensa lluvia, la mayoría de chicos y chicas biólogos no se daban por vencidos, y trataban de revivir la plantación de tomates, revolviendo la tierra con ciertos minerales que servirían para no sé qué cosa. Unos diez chicos habían ido de compras, necesitábamos utensilios de aseo, algunos víveres y dinero en caso de próximas emergencias.

Dentro de poco queríamos hacer una nueva reunión de información. Para explicarle a todos los presentes de mejor forma qué había acontecido el día de ayer, las nuevas peticiones de Hogwarts, además de los carteles que tendríamos que confeccionar para la marcha del día lunes. Nos quedaba esta tarde y el día de mañana para poder trabajar en aquellas cosas.

Pero antes de aquella reunión, teníamos que hacer una pequeña junta con los dirigentes claves de nuestro colegio. Es por eso que los primordiales, nos encontrábamos en la sala de profesores.

–¿Y Neville? –pregunté. Los chicos me habían dicho que este se había quedado en Hogwarts y no había ido a su casa.

–No lo sabemos. Desapareció cuando estábamos en el comedor –informó Ginny.

–Espero que no haya hecho alguna locura. Tratamos de cuidarlo toda la noche –contaba Cedric.

–¡Luna! –gritamos todos al verla aparecer, junto a Neville. Su ojo estaba menos hinchado, pero la marca morada era mucho más notoria.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Si tu padre se entera, es capaz de mandarnos a todos presos, e incluso, hablar con Umbridge para que nos caduque la matrícula a todos nosotros –Katie exponía lo que pensaba.

–Tranquilos. Mi padre no vendrá. Sabe que estoy aquí, aunque no me dio permiso para quedarme, como quisiera.

–¡Lunita! –Ginny corría a abrazarla–, tratamos de llamarte muchas veces. Quedamos todos muy preocupados.

–Ni me lo digas a mí, amiga. Hoy cuando vi a Nev casi me muero de la pena al ver su carita toda machucada. Exigí a mi padre que se disculpara con él –los presentes nos miramos con duda–, luego de que mi padre me llevase a casa, tuvimos una gran conversación, que tuvo de cierta forma matices de discusión, pero en fin –se acomodó en una de las sillas y nos siguió relatando–, le dije que Nev no tenía la culpa de nada, y que si quería golpear a las personas, debería de partir por él mismo. Por su trabajo paso gran parte del tiempo sola, no se podía creer el súper papá. Todo lo qué con respecto a la vida sexual lo he aprendido a través del colegio, nunca se dignó a hablarme de dónde provienen los bebés y todo lo que concierne ese asunto. Después argumenté que tendría que haberme golpeado a mí también. Un feto no se hace de a uno, sino de a dos personas. Si quería culpar nuestra irresponsabilidad, que fuera compartida entonces. Él siguió hablando de más cosas. Ya cuando estuvo más calmado, y le relaté los planes que teníamos Neville y yo, de criar a nuestro hijo y asumir todo esto juntos, pensó en la posibilidad de que siguiera viendo a mi novio, porque cuando me sacó de Hogwarts, iba empecinado a cambiarme de colegio, con todo esto de la cancelación de la matrícula.

–Así cuando Luna me llamó para que la fuese a buscar, él me pidió disculpas por haberse comportado así conmigo, pero que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Me sacó en cara la confianza que me había dado con su hija, pero le dejé en claro que haría todo por tratar de que las cosas siguieran tal cual, y eso incluía la matrícula de Luna y Parvati en Hogwarts.

–Mi padre me autorizó a que viniese hablar con ustedes, mas no me puedo quedar. Podría venir a visitarles de vez en cuando. Me preocupa además lo de la academia de radio. ¡Hola Ron, Harry! Ayer no los saludé como correspondía. ¿Por qué siguen aquí? –cambió radicalmente de tema. Algo típico en Luna.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes. Los presentes ya sabíamos la respuesta de Harry, pero no la de Ron.

–Harry y yo nos unimos a la toma de Hogwarts –respondió Ron–, no permitiremos que a ustedes dos le caduquen la matrícula. Lucharemos por sus derechos. El que sean madres no tiene por qué influir en sus estudios –Ginny saltó encima de su hermano, feliz de la decisión de unirse a nosotros. Yo también estaba inmensamente feliz. Lo tendría cerca de mí, luchando conmigo, le vería… ¡qué felicidad más grande sentía!

–Me alegro tanto de escuchar que por fin se unen, chicos.

–¡Draco, Parvati! –Dean los saludaba muy contento, ofreciendo su asiento a Parvati para que se sentara.

–Muchas gracias Dean. Buenos días a todos, chicos y chicas.

–Veo que estamos todos los presentes para comenzar la reunión –animó Katie. Draco y Neville se fueron acomodando y Ginny tomó asistencia.

–Katie, Dean, Cedric, Neville, Draco, Hermione, Luna, Harry, Ron, Parvati.

–Estamos todos –indiqué–, comencemos entonces con esta reunión. Lo que se dirá aquí, se repetirá en el pleno que deseamos realizar para el colegio –los presentes asintieron con obediencia y solemnidad–. Hablaremos netamente de las dos peticiones que tenemos como colegio. La primera, es el regreso de la academia de radio, y que sea dirigida por los propios alumnos, en caso de que no se cuente con un profesor o profesora apta para dicha actividad. La segunda petición y la más importante, es la no cancelación de la matrícula de nuestras compañeras, Luna y Parvati, por el hecho de ser madres.

–Eso nos puede dar a una tercera petición –aportó Draco–, se podría pedir que Hogwarts no discrimine a las alumnas por tener la condición de madres. Eso no significará que se dará rienda suelta a ese estado, y que todas las estudiantes al tiempo estén embarazadas, pero se podría crear una especie de respaldo. Por así decirlo.

–¿Te refieres a un tipo de ley interna? –se cercioraba Katie.

–Podría ser. Lo que importa es que no se discrimine a las chicas por esto, y que cuenten con el beneficio de pre y post natal, por ejemplo –argumentaba Neville.

–Como lo fue en mi caso hace un tiempo atrás –afirmó Parvati.

–Habría que averiguar si en otros colegios está ocurriendo lo mismo. Lamentablemente puede que esté sucediendo algo similar, y podríamos enfatizar el tema en la marcha de pasado mañana –comenté.

–Yo me puedo hacer cargo de eso, llamaré a Oliver y le preguntaré…

–¡Uy Katie!

–No me molestes, Ginny, todo esto es estrictamente profesional –se defendió seria, tomando su cuaderno, aguardando en la puerta–, ¿hago esta pega yo, jefecita? –preguntó con burla.

–Como quieras, pero te aconsejo que partas iniciando tu investigación con otros colegios y dejes para el final el de Oliver, no te quiero pegada al teléfono todo el día con él –recomendé.

–Ok. Estaré en la sala de audiovisuales, le diré a un par de chicas que me acompañen –Katie salió de la sala.

–Tenemos que ver el tema de los afiches.

–Cierto, Cedric. ¿Alguien tiene ideas?

–Eso lo podríamos decir directamente en el pleno. Muchos chicos y chicas tienen muy buenas ideas a la hora de escribir frases cortas, pero con gran contenido.

–¿Opinan lo mismo que Luna? –quise preguntar. Harry y Ron eran los únicos que prácticamente no hablaban–, chicos, queremos saber su opinión.

–Creo que es una buena idea –aportó Harry.

–¡Con más ánimo, amor!

–Lo siento, de cierta forma me siento un poco intruso en esta reunión.

–¿Por qué dices esto?

–Ustedes llevan prácticamente una semana aquí dentro, Ron y yo no estábamos a favor de su manera de hacer las cosas, y ahora estamos aquí…

–Eso es el pasado, amigo –le animó Cedric–, es importante que esté todo el CEAL, con su presidente.

–Y también que esté Ron. Nos faltaba tener a un aguafiestas dentro de todo esto.

–Gracias, Ginny.

–¡Hacían falta sus discusiones! –comentaba Draco riéndose junto a Parvati.

–Ya veo que no soy tan de peso –dijo dolido. Si supiera la alegría que tenía yo de tenerle aquí.

–Yo creo que alguien está súper feliz de que tú estés aquí, hermanito –pronunció Ginny, mirándome descaradamente. Creo que se le había olvidado que hoy le había salvado.

–Ni te imaginas, Ginny –contesté desafiante, dándole mi mejor mirada de, _si sigues hablando, yo también hablaré._

–Bueno, bueno. Lo importante es que estamos todos más unidos que nunca.

–Así es Dean –Ron habló feliz.

–Vamos a hablar entonces con los demás estudiantes.

–Déjenme a mí por favor anunciar el pleno a través de la radio.

–Tus peticiones son órdenes, Luna –culminé, mientras todos nos disponíamos a salir de aquella sala.

**Ron POV**

A pesar de todo el dolor que sentía en mi espalda y en mis brazos, tuve uno de los despertares más lindo. Hermione y yo habíamos dormido toda la noche juntos. La confesión de ella vino a mi memoria automáticamente, y esperé a que ella retomase el tema, cosa que no parecía que haría. Mi estómago rugió y ella volvió a reírse. Hizo que recordara el beso no beso, y me dio algo de rabia. Ella no tenía la culpa, por lo que me volteé para que no notara mi desconcierto. Ni yo mismo sabía por qué estaba tan furioso.

Cuando me preguntó a qué hora me había dormido anoche me asombré. Sentí como la sangre se aglomeró en mis mejillas, y no sabía qué decirle. Partí diciendo que al sentir su cabeza en mi hombro… y ella de inmediato quiso saber si fue de inmediato o no. Vi su mirada. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa. Preocupada. Quizás, lo que me dijo ella _eso de que le atraía y gustaba_, fue un producto de mi imaginación, y nunca ocurrió. Decidí mentir, y decir que no recordaba. Su confesión sonaba como un sueño. Era entendible. Luego de aquello, al ver su rostro con más de una expresión y su silencio sepulcral, decidí saber si le ocurría algo. ella automáticamente sonrió y dijo que no ocurría nada.

Sí… todo había sido un sueño entonces.

.

Aun no estaba seguro de la decisión que había tomado. Unirme a esta movilización. No era que quisiese ayudar a Luna y Parvati, sino por la cercanía que tendría con Hermione. Mi cuerpo se descontrolaba cuando le veía hacer cualquier cosa, desde picar brutamente una cebolla, insultar a Umbridge, sentirse culpable por cosas ajenas a ella, aterrada por la climatología. Cada parte de ella encantaba día a día mi cuerpo, y me hacía sentir tonto. Con miedo. No me podía atrever a dar ese gran salto, para pasar de la extraña relación que teníamos de amistad con mucho odio, a ser algo más que amigos… quizás.

–¿En qué estás pensando? Tienes cara de bobo.

–En nada.

–Eso lo dicen las minas*, Ron.

–En cosas, entonces.

–Eso lo dicen…

–¡En Hermione! –grité. Unas chicas iban saliendo de los baños y se rieron de mí.

–¿Enserio? ¿Y se puede saber qué piensas de ella? –no podía decirle a Ginny lo que estaba pensando. No sabría guardar el secreto.

–En que es la chica más miedosa que he visto en mi vida –dije sin pensarlo detalladamente.

–Oh… no tienes que perder tú tiempo entonces yendo a buscarme cuando ocurra una tormenta o algo por el estilo –¿Por qué aparecía Hermione en este momento? ¡Maldita sea Ginny!

–No es lo que crees –me defendí.

–Me importa un carajo lo que pienses –argumentó volteándose.

–Claro que te importa, mira como te has puesto.

–Lo siento, no puedo dividirme y ver mi expresión. ¿Tú sí?

–¿Están peleando por estupideces nuevamente? –escuché que le preguntaba Tonks a mi hermana. Ella asintió y se comenzaron a marchar.

–¡Hey, que todo esto fue tu culpa, Ginny, ahora huyes como una cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!

–¡Despierta Ron! Aquí no has venido a dar la vuelta.

–¡Ginny!

–Sí, y no es mi culpa que no hayas dormido durante la noche. Ahora estamos preparando el pleno. Será mejor que vayas al escenario –le besé la frente y me puse de pie.

–¿Qué fue ese arrebato de cariño?

–Estoy tan feliz de estar despierto –le comenté. A lo que ella me miró e hizo un gesto con sus manos de que estaba loco.

–Última llamada a todos los chicos y chicas, favor de acercarse al sector del escenario –escucha la voz de Luna incitar a que todos nos fuésemos a aquel lugar.

Caminé hacia el escenario y ya había una gran cantidad de gente aglomerada. Luna sacó un micrófono con un cable de conexión lo bastante largo para que se pudieran desplazar con total tranquilidad. Ella, mi hermana y Hermione estaban arriba.

–… –Luna se miró su muñeca para ver la hora–, buenas tardes, queridos compañeros. Hoy tenemos un pleno cargado de informaciones –le pasó el micrófono a mi hermana.

–Partiremos contándoles todas las cosas que se han hecho estos días en la capital. Como saben, ellos están más avanzados en cuanto a trámites y días de toma. Ayer en la noche se supo la cantidad concreta de estudiantes que apoyaron la movilización de colegios el primer día de nuestra toma, a nivel nacional. 800 mil alumnos en todo Chile. Casi el 80% de los alumnos secundarios, o sea nosotros, estamos en paro, se han registrado tomas también en escuelas básicas –todos los chicos que estaban a mi alrededor saltaban de alegría. Realmente, esta movilización jamás nunca se olvidará en el país–. El conflicto se extiende a todas las clases sociales, cien colegios particulares están adheridos en Santiago, todo con tal de darnos su apoyo. Las estrategias son dispares, marchas, actos culturales, clases en las calles, intervenciones artísticas… son algunas de las actividades que se están realizando a nivel nacional, ya que las movilizaciones se extienden por todo el país. Por lo mismo, debemos seguir con nuestros ideales firmemente, el gobierno sigue tirándonos dulces, han dicho que la PSU y un nuevo pase escolar, será gratuito para los jóvenes de escasos recursos, y que ampliarán el horario del pase escolar.

–¡Igualdad para todos! –gritó un chico de tercero medio, de inmediato, todos le secundaron–, ¡igualdad para todos! ¡Igualdad para todo!

–Porque exigimos igualdad, nosotros los estudiantes no cedemos y estamos dando el ultimátum al gobierno, pensamos dar mayor presión con la marcha que realizaremos el lunes –ahora era Hermione la que hablaba–, como sabrán, el 2 de Junio la Presidenta Bachelet* intervino en cadena nacional. Ella reconoció la oportunidad abierta para los estudiantes, anunció la creación de una instancia permanente de reflexión y participación para la Reforma en Educación. Argumentó además que los profesores deberán ser evaluados y contar con una paga justa. Mencionó al pasar el tema de la descentralización y la revisión a los sostenedores privados –resumía con seriedad. Se le veía tan segura de sí misma. Me costaba creer que ayer le había visto temerosa y descolocada–, pero además de nuestras demandas que son a nivel nacional, tenemos dos que nos conciernen a nosotros como colegio.

Todos los presentes fueron desasiéndose de los murmullos que traían comentarios acerca de lo que había dicho la presidenta.

–El día de ayer, vino a este colegio la señora Umbridge –nadie le quería en el colegio, todos abuchearon con rabia–, la cual tuvo el descaro de tomar una determinación realmente desastrosa. Decidió cancelar la matrícula de dos de nuestras compañeras, porque son madres –era de esperar que los chicos se descontrolasen ante lo que acababan de escuchar. La mayoría sabía el nuevo estado de Luna, pero no todos manejaban la información de manera seria–, la Ley Orgánica Constitucional de Enseñanza, que conocemos como LOCE, es aquella que establece todo el marco estructural del sistema educativo en todos sus niveles actualmente existente en nuestro país. Sabemos que esta ley fue dictada el último día de la dictadura de Pinochet* por parte de la Junta de Gobierno y para ser modificada, por su carácter de constitucional, requiere los 4/7 de ambas cámaras del Parlamento. En muchas ocasiones las diversas demandas estudiantiles se han visto truncadas en su posible realización producto de los amarres que establece esta ley. Por ello, en innumerables ocasiones los estudiantes hemos manifestado la necesidad de derogar la mencionada legislación. Ahora con más ímpetu, y estamos logrando aquello –nuevamente la gente se alegraba, para ponerse prudentes–. Desde la vuelta a la democracia se han realizados algunos cambios a esta ley, los que han permitido quitarle el original tinte militarista y conservador, en particular en lo referido a eliminar todos los artículos que permitían la intervención a las instituciones de educación por parte de los organismos de seguridad nacional, así como la prohibición a expulsar o evitar el ingreso a alumnas en estado de maternidad. Umbridge no está tomando en cuenta estos ajustes, y tiene el descaro de no apreciar la lucha de antiguos estudiantes que dieron lucha para que las jóvenes madres también sigan estudiando. Por lo mismo, nosotros queremos en la marcha de este lunes, expresar todo nuestro desagrado frente a la decisión de esta señora, que además se cree la directora del colegio. ¡No pueden cancelarles la matrícula a nuestras compañeras!

–¡Claro que no! –gritaban al lado mío–. ¡Todos lucharemos juntos!

–Lucharemos por nuestras compañeras, y por la academia de radio –acotó Ginny–, ¿están de acuerdo?

–¡Sí! –gritaban eufóricos.

–Muy bien, hoy, después de almuerzo, comenzaremos a hacer los afiches y carteles que llevaremos a la marcha del cinco de junio. Mañana continuaremos, y veremos qué actividades haremos además a modo cultural. Con esto, queda finalizado el pleno del día de hoy –la masa de gente comenzó a desplazarse, cada uno a sus respectivos labores, Luna colocó los éxitos de ayer hoy y siempre de _Shakira_ y junto a Draco, Neville y Harry nos acercamos a donde estaban ellas.

–Un pleno bastante acalorado.

–Así son todos nuestros plenos, amor. Aunque este tuvo tintes más importantes.

–Umbridge lamentará haberse involucrado con cosas que no debía.

.

Durante la tarde, Harry y yo fuimos a nuestras casas a buscar nuestra ropa correspondiente. Cuando les mencioné a mis padres el hecho de unirme a las movilizaciones, ambos se sintieron más orgullosos de mí, y me felicitaron por apoyar las ideas de mi hermana. Pasé a buscar a Harry a su casa, y él le dejó escrita una nota a sus padres, en caso de que ambos fueran a la casa y no lo encontrasen allí.

Llegamos nuevamente a Hogwarts y Luna ya no estaba. Todos estaban cercanos al escenario, pintando vistosos carteles que hacían referencias a las peticiones que estaban escritas en un cartel más grande, de forma que todos supiesen los temas que nos involucraban.

1. Derogación de la Ley Orgánica Constitucional de Enseñanza LOCE  
2. Fin al sistema de financiamiento compartido  
3. Reformulación de la Jornada Escolar Completa JEC

5. Fin de la municipalización  
7. Una educación de calidad para todos

8. Regreso de la academia de radio

9. Derecho de estudio para las madres jóvenes.

Hermione tenía increíblemente todo su rostro manchado con pintura verde, se veía divertida. Luego caí en cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, arrodillada en el piso, dibujando qué se yo en el cartel que confeccionaba con unos niños de primer año. Si me agachaba un poco, podría ver el nacimiento de sus senos. Un pensamiento lo bastante pervertido se cruzó por mi cabeza, las imágenes que le secundaron no fueron precisamente de ayuda, porque pensar en que la tuve a mi lado toda una noche, en que nos hemos casi besado ya varias veces, la cocina, su pieza, la puerta de mi casa…

–¿Interesante vista, no crees? –Cedric se quedó al lado mío, y tuvo el descaro de agacharse–, aunque desde aquí se ve mejor. Un arranque de celos recorrió por todas mis venas, lo agarré de su chaqueta y lo empujé, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio.

–Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer aquello si no quieres que te golpee.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó mi hermana seria–, llevas un día aquí, Ron Weasley, y no hemos tenido ningún tipo de pelea, vas a comportarte, ¿entendido?

–Tranquila Ginny. Fui yo el de la culpa –habló Cedric, de forma reservada, arreglándose la chaqueta–, pero te digo algo, Ron. Yo aquí no fui el único descarado.

Cedric se marchó hacia otro grupo y se agachó para colaborar pintando.

–Explícame qué fue lo que pasó.

–Ron comenzó a verle las tetas a Hermione, Cedric le propuso que se agachara...

–¡Hey! Que yo no le estaba viendo nada a Hermione –grité enrojecido por la rabia, y por la vergüenza.

–¿Y cómo sabes eso, Harry?

–Ron se desconectó apenas ingresamos a Hogwarts.

–Gracias, amigo.

–De todas formas actuaste bien, supongo… porque eres el defensor de los senos de Hermione.

–¡Argh! –me quejé. Preferí darme la vuelta e irme a un grupo de chicos de mi academia de ajedrez a ayudarles con su cartel. Sentado ahí, sosteniendo un bosquejo que había hecho uno de los chicos, vi como mi hermana hablaba con Hermione, la cual se sobresaltaba y se cubría su pecho con ambas manos. _Espero que Ginny no le haya dicho algo malo de mí._ Pensé.

**Nota de la autora:**

Por fin puedo subir la actualización. Ahora que mi abuela tampoco tiene internet en su casa, me es más complicado acceder a este servicio, y por ende, no subir las actualizaciones con la rapidez que desearía.

Espero de todo corazón que todas las lectoras y lectores chilenos que siguen este fic, hayan pasado unas muy buenas vacaciones dieciochenas. Yo me la he pasado leyendo libros para la universidad, por lo que no he disfrutado mucho. Además, aprovecho el poquito de tiempo libre para poder escribir las actualizaciones correspondientes.

Capítulo dedicado también de forma especial a **Pequeña Weasley**, la cual me ha enviado al mail una imagen que creó referente a este fic. La acabo de subir a mi perfil, la pueden ver, y también, conocer el playlist de Breaking Rules. Tiene música que fue muy pegajosa en el 2006, como también, en años anteriores.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de esta vez? Este estuvo más centrado en la relación no relación de Ron y Hermione, y expliqué un poco más los cambios que ha tenido la LOCE desde que se dictó. (Imagínense como sería si nunca los estudiantes se hubiesen organizado)

Muchas gracias a los nuevos lectores de Breaking Rules, cada vez llegan más y más, muchos no tienen cuenta en por lo que no puedo contestarte a sus comentarios. Crearse una cuenta es bastante fácil, pero por lo demás, puede dejar escrito su twitter, facebook o correo electrónico (recuerde que todo link debe de dejarlo c o n e s p a c i o s para que la página no los borre)

¡Se viene la marcha! :D

**Vocabulario:**

**Mesa té Club: **en Chile hay una marca de té llamada 'Té Club'. Cuando era pequeña, esta marca tenía un comercial televisivo donde se apreciaban a muchas personas compartiendo una taza de té en una mesa bien larga. Lo lindo era que se veía a lo largo de todo el país, y daba la sensación de que todas las mesas estuviesen unidas.

**Minas:** se le suele decir así a las chicas. Minos es la terminación para chicos.

**Presidenta Bachelet:** primera presidenta que tuvo nuestro país. En su mandato ocurrió la revolución pingüina.

**Augusto Pinochet:** dictador que tuvo Chile durante una gran cantidad de años (no entraré en política, así que me evitaré dar más comentarios con respecto a este personaje) él fue el que dictó la tan nombrada LOCE, un día antes de dejar el mandato del país.


	26. Día VIII Marcha

—_De todas formas actuaste bien entonces, eres el defensor de los senos de Hermione._

—_¡Argh! —me quejé. Preferí darme la vuelta e irme a un grupo de chicos de mi academia de ajedrez a ayudarles con su cartel. Sentado ahí, sosteniendo un bosquejo que había hecho uno de los chicos, vi como mi hermana hablaba con Hermione, la cual se sobresaltaba y se cubría su pecho con ambas manos. Espero que Ginny no le haya dicho algo malo de mí. Pensé._

_

* * *

_

**Aviso:** este capítulo contiene Lemmon… mentira xD lo que contiene es lenguaje ofensivo hacia ciertas entidades públicas y/o personas en concreto. Trataré de no recurrir mucho a ellas, pero la ocasión lo amerita. Este aviso será tanto para esta parte, como su continuación.

* * *

**Capítulo XXVI**

**Día 8.—**

**Marcha.**

**Parte I**

**

* * *

**

**Ginny POV**

—Quiero que todos coman y beban bastante líquido. Marcharemos por alrededor de una hora, a pleno sol, y no sabemos con exactitud cuánto tiempo permaneceremos en cada sector al que decidamos ir —les dije a todos los que conformaban el movimiento revolucionario pingüino de Hogwarts. Estábamos a escasos minutos de salir y comenzar a marchar hacia la plaza central, donde se encontraba la Intendencia (1) de la ciudad. Ese era el sitio donde llegarían todos los colegios que habían sido tomados por los alumnos—, ¿quiénes son los encargados de llevar las galletas y las botellas de agua?

—Nosotros, Ginny —un grupo de seis chicos me hacían señas, mientras mascaban unas tostadas y metían botellas de medio litro en unas mochileras. Habíamos distribuido de tal manera todas los materiales que necesitábamos, que ahora era momento de corroborar quiénes eran los encargados de las cosas.

—Muy bien chicos, luego aprovechen de coger unas cuantas manzanas. ¿Los encargados del botiquín?

—Nosotras —cinco niñas de primero medio, más dos chicas de tercero eran las encomendadas de llevar mochilas y bolsos que contenían las cosas típicas en caso de alguna caída, dolor de cabeza, mareo. Ese grupo tenía además un celular cargado con minutos para cualquier eventualidad que fuese más grave, y suficiente bloqueador solar para todos nosotros. Les asentí con una gran sonrisa y les levanté ambos pulgares.

—Los líderes de grupo, necesito que se pongan aquí en fila para facilitarles el móvil —obedientemente, diez chicos se fueron levantando de sus asientos. Los teléfonos celulares menos aparatosos y fáciles de usar fueron los escogidos para cargarlos de minutos, y facilitarle a cada uno de los líderes, uno de estos. Esta idea fue de Draco, en caso de que la marcha terminara mal, cada uno de estos líderes debía de velar por la seguridad de entre diez a quince personas. Estas personas debían de acudir donde él, y cuando estuviesen todos juntos, llamar a una de nosotras.

Producto de la decisión que tomó por cuenta propia Umbridge, muchos compañeros que no están adheridos a la movilización prometieron venir a apoyarnos en la marcha del día de hoy. Fácilmente podríamos ser alrededor de cien a ciento cincuenta estudiantes de Hogwarts en la calle, marchando—. Antes de salir, dividiremos los grupos y así sabrán quiénes se encargarán de quiénes —los chicos asintieron y volvieron a sentarse para culminar su desayuno. Había mucha fruta, manzanas, peras, plátanos, naranjas. Tazas de té y de leche—. Son las nueve con cinco minutos. A las nueve y media, deben de estar en sus habitaciones.

—¡Sí! —respondían energéticos. Salí del comedor, mientras mascaba una manzana roja y me dirigí donde se encontraba Harry y Hermione. Ellos estaban con otros chicos, terminando de unir unos papeles con cinta adhesiva. En este se podía apreciar la insignia de nuestro colegio, y alrededor de esta, todas las peticiones a nivel nacional y local. Era el afiche principal que teníamos como establecimiento.

—El aire lo tambaleará mientras estemos marchando —habló Hermione, al tratar de levantarlo.

—Se le podría dar estabilidad si le pegamos palos de madera en los bordes y al centro de este. En el patio que está detrás de la cocina vi ese tipo de material —informó Harry.

—La cinta adhesiva no va a pegar la madera con el papel, ¿cómo lo podríamos pegar?

—Eso se solucionará con una engrapadora. Hay un par de estas en la biblioteca, iré a buscarlas. ¿Me acompañas amor? —le pregunté a Harry, quien se ponía de pie y se sacudía el pantalón gris. Todos marcharíamos con nuestro uniforme escolar, pero habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que utilizaríamos nuestros chalecos dados vueltas, para generar el efecto desautomatizador en quienes se fijasen en nosotros.

—Pasaremos a buscar los palos de madera también.

—Sin entretenerse, Harry —espetó Hermione, mientras se levantaba para fijarse de mejor formas si faltaba algún lugar por pegar con la cinta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —escuché que le preguntó mi hermano a ella.

—Cosas de mujeres.

—Pero si le dijiste eso a Harry…

—Ron, callado te ves más guapo —no pude evitar darme la vuelta para ver el rostro enrojecido de mi hermano.

—_A todos los alumnos que ya hayan acabado de alimentarse e ir a los baños y hacer sus necesidades, se les solicita que vayan reportándose en las habitaciones _—hablaba Luna a través de los parlantes que estaban conectados a la radio del colegio. Ella había aparecido nuevamente, aunque no marcharía con nosotros. Luna sería una de las centinelas que se quedarían a cuidar las cosas de todos los estudiantes mientras no estuviésemos aquí, junto a Parvati y Draco, más dos chicos de primero medio que tenían problemas si se exponían por mucho tiempo al sol. Ningún estudiante marcharía con mochilas u objetos de valor, para evitar el hurto o daño de estos.

Estábamos trabajando con todas las medidas necesarias de precaución.

Neville, Dean, Katie, Parvati y Draco estaban en las puertas de cada salón de clases que se utilizaba como habitación. Ellos tenían que asegurarse de que todo lo personal de cada estudiante se quedase allí adentro, y cuando el último alumno saliera solamente con un reloj de mano, cerraba con doble llave la sala.

Fleur, Tonks, Cedric y Pansy estaban haciendo de porteros, e iban indicándole a todos los chicos nuevos que llegaban al colegio, que se fuesen agrupando de a diez personas en el patio principal. Así los líderes de cada grupo se iban familiarizando con las caras de quienes tenían que estar atentos.

En efecto, en aquel patio estaban los palos de madera del que había hablado Harry. Los sacudimos un poco y los cargamos con la ayuda de otros chicos que iban hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

—¡Yo no te estaba viendo los senos el sábado! Era Cedric.

—Échale la culpa al pobre Cedric. Eres un pervertido.

Mi hermano y Hermione seguían peleando.

—¡Aquí traemos los palitos! —hablé para que dejaran de discutir—, y tres engrapadoras, con suficientes grapas.

Dimos vuelta el enorme cartel, que medía aproximadamente un metro setenta de alto y otros seis de ancho. Dividimos los palitos de forma equilibrada y los que no le tuvieran miedo a la engrapadora, comenzaron a pegar ambos materiales.

—Las habitaciones del primer año ya están cerradas —informaba Katie.

—Muy bien, reparte los carteles a los niños entonces, y que se vayan formando —autoricé.

—Los chicos de primero, por aquí por favor —los iba llamando Katie. Luego los fue mezclando con los nuevos chicos que ya estaban más emocionados que nosotros mismos, y eso que ya cumplíamos una semana conviviendo juntos.

—¡El cartel está listo! —Hermione daba saltitos al saber que el cartel más grande ya estaba reforzado y ni el viento más osado podría derribarlo. Ron, Harry y ella comenzaron a voltearlo. Realmente se veía hermoso, si hasta sacó aplausos—, ¿alguien tiene la hora exacta?

—Faltan cinco minutos para las diez —gritaron por ahí.

—Vamos saliendo del colegio entonces —ordenó Hermione—, ya saben chicos y chicas, pingüinos unidos…

—¡Jamás serán vencidos! —gritamos a coro. Fueron salieron ordenadamente, alzando los carteles, cantando canciones de moda junto a los líderes de grupo. Las chicas de los botiquines, pasaban preguntando si todos se habían puesto bloqueadores para evitar quemazones, a pesar de encontrarnos en pleno mes de junio. Yo me hice dos rayitas con aquella crema, como si fuera una india.

—El colegio queda en sus manos. Y no pueden quedar en mejores que las de ustedes —dijo Hermione entregando los otros manojos de llaves que siempre llevaba consigo.

—Ustedes dedíquense a dejar al colegio lo mejor posible en la marcha. Desde aquí les estaremos animando, e informando de lo que está aconteciendo en las otras localidades del país —hablaba Parvati muy contenta.

—Lamento no estar en la marcha como quisiera. Lo malo es que también le corto las alas a Nev, de todas formas, haré mi mejor esfuerzo desde aquí —Luna no estaba tan contenta.

—Amiga, no digas esas tonteras, tienes una enorme misión aquí en Hogwarts y puedes llenarlo ahora con música de _Shakira_. Aprovecha que nosotros no estaremos. Rescata lo último que dijiste, da tu mejor esfuerzo, siempre —le abracé con cariño y le hice unas redondéelas en su vientre aún plano.

—Cuida tu boca, Hermione —le pidió Draco.

—Sé muy bien cuándo y dónde me debo comportar como una señorita. Como también, cuando no debo hacerlo —le chasconeó su cabellera rubia y se despidió alegre de los otros chicos que harían de guardias—, si alguien les amenaza, asústenle diciendo que están privando el derecho cinco de los estudiantes secundarios, y que por su seguridad, ustedes le grabarán con este celular —les pasó su móvil.

—Pero Hermione, este teléfono no tiene cámara incorporada.

—Eso lo sabemos nosotros, que somos jóvenes —concluyó, guiñándoles un ojo. Ron se golpeó la cabeza y echo un largo suspiro—, ¡marcha, allá vamos!

Salimos con otros tres carteles más enrollados y la imagen que tuvimos al exterior del colegio fue maravillosamente estimulante.

Se podía apreciar a todo nuestro colegio marchando animado, cantado y tratando de bailar a su vez la canción del grupo Caballo Dorado. Desde nuestra distancia se podía escuchar a Katie intentando guiar con los pasos de la canción a todos los chicos.

—¡Vamos a cantar! —animé a Hermione y le tomé del brazo para que fuésemos a apoyar a Katie. Mi hermano y Harry se quedaron más atrás, hablando con Cedric.

—¡Con más fuera y coordinación, chicos! —exclamaba Katie—, _"No rompas más, mi pobre corazón, estás pecando justo entiéndelo. Si quiebras poco más, mi pobre corazón, me harás mil pedazos, quiérelo."_ A la izquierda dos veces, a la derecha dos veces, saltando hacia atrás dos veces, dos más hacia adelante. Que canten los de atrás.

—"_No soy lo mejor, ni tú mi canción, no tengo más partido que mi amor. Dime algo baby ven, ya no me hagas perder, serás siempre mi nena como el sol"_ —respondían los últimos. No faltó el chico que trataba de cantarlo con toda la personalidad, y se movía estrambóticamente, modulando y pronunciando las palabras como si fuese de origen portugués.

—¡Ahora los de al medio! —animaban los que recién habían estado cantando.

—"_Te gusta vivir bien, te juro que tal vez, yo pueda darte algo de valor, o tengas con amor y con mucho calor lo que nunca llegaste a tener"_ —cantamos con Hermione junto a los chicos animosamente. Katie invitaba a que todos juntos cantásemos el coro nuevamente, cuando doblábamos la primera esquina. Tal como habíamos calculado, un colegio que también estaba en toma, se apreciaba con la misma vistosidad de carteles y júbilo.

Escucharon la canción pegajosa, al igual que los pasos de baile y se unieron a nosotros, formándose atrás de los últimos chicos. Katie se fue hacia atrás con dos niñas que hacían de porristas para animar a toda la masa.

Luego de tres cuadras cantando lo mismo, los chicos del otro colegio propusieron que cambiásemos la canción.

Así, cuando nos encontramos con otro establecimiento, que llevaban puestos sus chalecos de la misma forma que nosotros, empezamos a cantar la canción _Mateo, _de_ Tronic_. Bastante antigua, pero de conocimiento popular entre nosotros.

—¡Atención! —gritó con un megáfono un chico moreno del segundo colegio—, ¡Un, dos, tres cuatro!

—_Hoy me desperté tarde y no desayuné. Tomé la micro me dormí apurao' llegué…_ —con más energía si era posible, todos comenzamos a saltar.

—Esto de marchar es una de las cosas más divertidas, Herms.

—Por supuesto que sí. Esta marcha quedará grabada en mi memoria por siempre —me respondía saltando, sin soltar el cartel que afirmaba.

.

.

A eso de las once y media de la mañana, nos encontrábamos al frente de la Intendencia de la ciudad. Ya no éramos tres colegios, sino alrededor de ochenta que alzábamos la voz más unidos que nunca. Si antes me emocionaba escuchar el lema de los _pingüinos unidos, jamás serán vencidos,_ ahora me llegaba diez veces más al corazón.

Sólo conocía a la gente de mi colegio, y a pocos volvía a reconocer de la vez que nos reunimos en el colegio de Oliver. Pero muchos dirigentes al leer nuestra petición con respecto a Luna y Parvati se acercaron para ofrecer su ayuda como si fuésemos íntimos amigos de toda la vida.

La policía estaba resguardando la entrada de la Intendencia. No había ningún tipo enfundado en un terno, o una señora vestida elegantemente que se acercara a nosotros para poder iniciar algún tipo de diálogo.

El celular que portaba empezó a canturrear, era Draco quien llamaba.

—_¿Todo bien?_ —preguntaba.

—Muy bien hasta el momento, aunque no se ha acercado alguien para hablar con nosotros. ¿Tienes noticias de la capital?

—_Un grupo de ellos ya ingresó a entablar una nueva mesa de diálogo con la ministra. En otras localidades del país, los intendentes regionales están haciendo pasar a los dirigentes de cada colegio._

—Es bueno tener esa información. Gracias Draco. Cualquier cosa, seguimos en contacto.

—¡El que no salta es paco (2)! ¡El que no salta es paco! ¡El que no salta es paco! —comenzó a gritar un chico que estaba a mi lado. Bastó su comentario y entusiasmo para que todo el mundo comenzara a imitarlo. No tenía nada en contra de los carabineros, pero… ¡qué se le iba a hacer!

—¡Ginny, mira! —Hermione me movía el brazo para que viera que del segundo piso de la Intendencia, tres personas se asomaban. Los que observamos a dichas personas, comenzamos a pedir silencio entre nosotros.

—¡Silencio chicos, silencio por favor! —pedíamos desplazándonos por las grandes masas. Cuando logramos escuchar solamente murmullos, quienes estaban observándonos desde el balcón hablaron.

—La Intendencia hablará con diez de ustedes. Carabineros les permitirá el ingreso, pero sólo a diez. No provoquen disturbios —diciendo aquello, entraron.

El chico del megáfono llamó a todos los dirigentes al centro de la plaza. Ahí corrimos rápidamente con Hermione. Si hubiera estado Luna, hubiésemos corrido las tres. Éramos alrededor de cuarenta personas, teníamos que decidir quién iría y quién no.

—¿Todos tenemos las mismas peticiones? ¿O hay colegios que presentan problemas personales? —consultó Oliver, el amor platónico de Katie.

Nosotras levantamos las manos, junto a cuatro colegios más, que los distinguimos por la diversidad de uniformes escolares.

—Nuestras salas de clases se inundan cuando llueve. Necesitamos que arreglen los techos, como mínimo —mencionó uno de los chicos que había levantado la mano.

—Nosotros no tenemos un baño digno para los chicos y chicas que tienen problemas físicos, estamos pidiendo que se implementen mejores condiciones para dichos alumnos.

—Durante este año han entrado a robar más de cinco veces a nuestra escuela. Exigimos que se construya unas rejas de más altura o algo por el estilo. Nosotros somos los que pagamos las consecuencias, se roban la comida del comedor, y los útiles escolares de los pequeños.

—Nuestros profesores viven con licencia médica, perdemos muchas horas de clases, tenemos miedo porque este año rendimos la PSU y no nos sentimos aptos para dicho examen. No tenemos ni la mínima calidad de educación que exigimos a nivel nacional.

—El día viernes le cancelaron la matrícula a dos de nuestras compañeras por estar embarazadas. No hay reglamento que avale tan situación, por lo que estamos en contra de aquella toma de decisión —mencionó Hermione.

—Yo creo que debería de entrar cada uno de ustedes —otra de las dirigentes nos fe apuntando y haciendo que nos apartáramos a un lado—, y el resto de cupos, que serían cinco, llenarlos con cualquiera de nosotros. Más que mal, nosotros seguimos manteniendo la postura del país.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo alguien.

—Yo también —los presentes comenzaron a asentir, y luego de unos dos minutos, ya se había decidido quiénes entrarían allí.

—¿Quién irá de nosotras dos?

—Ve tú Hermione, tú has iniciado todo esto, es necesario que ingreses ahí. Además, sabes patear culos con tu vocabulario tan directo y franco —incité.

—¿Segura?

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo animaré con los chicos al colegio, te estaremos haciendo barra desde aquí abajito —nos abrazamos y ella comenzó a caminar con los estudiantes restantes. Toda la otra masa estudiantil que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor comenzó a dispersarse para darnos espacio, sobre todo a los diez escogidos que hablarían con los integrantes de la intendencia. No conocía muchas historias bíblicas, pero me acordé de mi profesora de enseñanza básica de religión, cuando nos relató la historia de Moisés, y como movió las aguas para que todos los que le acompañaran pasasen junto a él al otro extremo.

—¿Tú no entras hermanita?

—No Ron, entrará Hermione. Tenemos que incentivar a todos nuestros compañeros —Ron sonrió, y le noté más cargado de alegría.

—¡Quiero que todos gritemos bien fuerte un C H I (3)! —anunció una chica de tamaño bastante pequeño. Pero su voz sonaba realmente fuerte a través del megáfono. Estaba montada en los hombros de otro chico de su colegio—, ¡C H I!

—¡Chi! —respondimos energéticos.

—¡L E!

—¡Le!

—¡Chi, chi, chi, le, le, le, pingüinos de Chile! —se escuchó por toda la plaza, mientras ingresaban escoltados por los carabineros los dirigentes, entre ellos, Hermione.

Nosotros como colegio seguimos saltando, levantando nuestros carteles, llenándonos del espíritu luchador que se veía en todo el sector.

Estuvimos afuera de la Intendencia sin noticias de lo que acontecía allí adentro durante unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. La prensa local y unos enviados de las cadenas informativas más importantes del país rondaban en la plaza, asechando a algunos estudiantes para que les contaran de su propia voz lo que opinábamos y deseábamos con todo esto.

Dean se fue al colegio junto a Pansy. Ellos se ofrecieron para llevar a unos diez estudiantes de nuestro colegio que habían presentado ciertos malestares, como insolación, mareos y dolores de cabeza por el sol. Era mejor que se quedasen allí.

Todos nos encontrábamos haciendo una enorme ronda. Jugábamos a correr con rapidez y cuando uno de nosotros se soltaba y se caía al piso, todos le imitábamos. Fue en una de aquellas caídas en que vimos como la puerta principal se abría y salían los dirigentes, no traían muy buena expresión algunos, y otros, se mostraban más felices.

Imitando el anterior gesto, pedimos el silencio, para que todos pudiésemos poner atención e informarnos de lo que se había hablado allí adentro.

Nos sentamos en el piso, a pesar de estar algo caliente por los fuertes rayos de sol. Los dirigentes se instalaron en el medio y pidieron un megáfono para poder hablar mejor con nosotros.

—Compañeros y compañeras. Tenemos buenas y malas noticias. Partiremos con las buenas —el silencio que se expresaba en aquel instante era grabado por los camarógrafos que agolpaban con su maquinaria a los chicos que trataban de comunicarse con nosotros—, los colegios que tienen problemas en cuanto a la infraestructura, deberán de escribir cuáles son las mejoras que necesitan. La dirección de cada uno de estos colegios, hará una esquematización de cuánto dinero es el que se necesita, y la Intendencia verá la forma de poder cubrir la mayor cantidad de problemática monetaria, en conjunto con la alcaldía de la ciudad, y el cuerpo docente de cada establecimiento —los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar, y las escuelas que tenían las falencias con el techo, la falta de mesas o sillas, los materiales extracurriculares, o no se encontraban equipados para atender con el cuidado necesario a los niños con problemas físicos, se felicitaban entre sí.

Oliver le pasó el megáfono a Hermione, quien observó este aparato con un gran nerviosismo. Mi intrépida visión me hizo darme cuenta, que ella miró a mi hermano, y este le sonrió, a modo de darle _ánimos._

—Cualquier colegio municipal no puede caducar la matricula a una alumna por el simple hecho de estar embarazada. Más aún si no se esclarece este punto en el reglamento interno de cada establecimiento. Sabemos que es una irresponsabilidad quedar en cinta en esta edad, pero eso no significa que se nos tengan que cerrar las puertas de la educación —llegó el turno de aplaudir con más ganas. Era obvio que la Intendencia nos entendería, y nos respaldaría—, así como se le ha solicitado a los otros colegios que realicen una especie de informe con sus necesidades básicas, nosotros debemos también de confeccionar algo similar, esclareciendo que estamos en total desacuerdo con la medida acordada por alguien que está ejerciendo el cargo de director subrogante.

Harry se apartó del grupo para llamar inmediatamente a Draco, las buenas noticias no se tenían por qué hacer de esperar.

—Las malas noticias se las diré yo —otra de las diez dirigentes hablaba ahora. Todos volvimos al mítico silencio—, en cuanto a la gratuidad de la PSU, el pase escolar y la educación superior, no se ha mencionado nada —las pifias, abucheos y malas caras desordenaron la calma que había. Algunos de los estudiantes que llevaban tambores comenzaron a meter más bulla, otros soplaban unos pitos con fuerza, produciendo un molesto sonido en nuestros oídos—, silencio, por favor —pedía la niña. Los dirigentes que no asistimos a la reunión pedíamos el respeto a nuestros pares. No íbamos a perder toda la organización que estábamos demostrando desde los inicios de las tomas—, lo que se ha acordado no sólo en esta Intendencia, sino en todas las otras Intendencias del país, además de la reunión que tuvieron los dirigentes nacionales en la capital, junto a la ministra de educación, es que el viernes quince de este mes, se realizará una reunión con dos representantes por región, en la capital de nuestro país.

—Dos de nosotros viajaremos a la capital a defender nuestras posturas, seremos la voz de la región, todas las peticiones que hemos traído hoy hasta aquí, serán escuchadas —Oliver era nuevamente el encargado de enfatizar nuestras posturas a través del megáfono.

—Y antes de salir de la reunión, hemos decidido quienes serán nuestros representantes. Al demostrar la valentía y el coraje por nuestros derechos, por saber atacar no con armas, sino con el poder de la palabras, los escogidos son Oliver y Hermione, ellos nos representarán —el otro chico que había entrado a la reunión anunciaba los nombres de quienes viajarían a Santiago. Cuando escuchamos el nombre de Hermione, un nuevo júbilo nos llenó de fuerza. Comenzamos tomándonos el colegio gracias a sus ideas de cambio, luego organizando un estilo de vida dentro de este para saber sobrevivir, saber dar ideas y concretar proyectos a través de las reuniones… que Hermione saliese escogida para estar entre los diez dirigentes, y ahora, representarnos a nivel regional, nos llenaba de orgullo. Hogwarts llegaría lejísimos con ella al mando.

—Compañeros, esto es lo que se ha conseguido hoy. Nuestra voz llegará a la capital, junto a la voz del estudiante del norte, del estudiante del sur. Todos juntos cantaremos la misma canción, porque los pingüinos unidos jamás serán vencidos —el mensaje que relataba Oliver se iba escuchando con menor fuerza, puesto que todos nos dedicábamos a saltar y a gritar cualquier cosa producto de la adrenalina.

Uno de los periodistas que se encontraba también saltando entre nosotros, nos sugirió que posáramos todos juntos en algún sector de la plaza, para que fuésemos la portada del día de mañana en los periódicos locales. Fue difícil tratar de ordenar a más de cuatro mil estudiantes que nos encontrábamos ahí, mas el trabajo dio fruto, y un nuevo grito de _viva Chile_ _mierda_ resonó en el lugar.

Oliver y Hermione fueron aglomerados por la prensa, que les preguntaban gran cantidad de preguntas repetitivas. Nosotros, nos ordenábamos por mientras tanto para regresar a nuestro colegio, y llevar las buenas noticias de manera afirmativa.

Habíamos quedado de acuerdo con los colegios, que una vez terminada la marcha hacia la Intendencia, cada uno de nosotros nos tomaríamos cierta acalle o avenida que se encontrase cercana a nuestra escuela, a modo de _seguir haciéndonos notar_.

La idea de esto, era poder demostrar que éramos jóvenes llenos de organización y vitalidad. En el perímetro que cada uno cubriría, se jugarían partidos de _baby futbol_, quienes supieran hacer malabares, ya fuese con pelotas, palitroques, cintas o pajaritos también demostrarían sus habilidades. Mostraríamos a la comunidad nuestros panfletos, con nuestras necesidades educacionales.

Hogwarts se encontraba ubicado bajo la avenida Honeydukes, por lo que ese sería nuestro sitio durante la próxima media hora. Con el mismo entusiasmo nos fuimos caminando, saltando y cantando canciones populares. Llegamos en menos tiempo, y rápidamente, nos dividimos en tres grupos.

El primero se colocó en la intersección de la calle Honeydukes con Valle central, el otro grupo se localizó de la misma forma horizontal, pero con la calle Diente de dragón de forma vertical. Acaparábamos toda una cuadra, dejando al medio el supermercado y las casas que se encontraban frente a frente de la avenida. El otro tercio de gente corrió hacia Hogwarts, para buscar las pelotas de fútbol, elementos de malabares, y decirle a Luna que colocase los parlantes a todo volumen con música. La avenida estaba a unos cincuenta metros de distancia del colegio, se escucharía la melodía saliente a través de la tecnología.

Eran alrededor de la una de la tarde…

Si bien es cierto, dentro de una media hora más sería el momento donde todo el transporte se aglomeraría en esta avenida, al ser esta conectora del sector centro y sur de nuestra ciudad, además de tener la característica de ser de doble vía, ya había unos cuantos vehículos particulares que se empezaban a agolpar en la calle Diente de dragón.

Corrí hasta allí para ayudar a Hermione en caso que necesitase de más apoyo.

—Señores, les pedimos la cooperación de transitar por otras vías. La avenida Honeydukes se encuentra tomada —hablaba respetosamente.

Efectivamente, había otras vías de transporte en nuestro territorio, por lo que amablemente, los conductores retrocedían sus vehículos y trataban de llegar a su destino usando otro camino.

—Ya tenemos una semana aquí, amiga.

—Sí Herms, jamás creí que perdería una semana de clases de esta forma.

—Lo sé. Lo bueno es que nos ha servido para darnos cuenta de las falencias que tiene Hogwarts. Todos nuestros propósitos se cumplirán.

—Estoy orgullosa de todo lo que se ha logrado por el momento, y todos estamos muy felices por tu viaje a la capital, no hay mejor persona que pueda representarte —Hermione sonrió. Le observé el rostro, y al igual que la mayoría de todos nosotros, unas pequeñas ojeras se vislumbraban bajo de estos. Teníamos distintas horas de sueño, también de responsabilidades. A pesar de divertirnos en las noches, o en los momentos que jugábamos o rendíamos con alguna responsabilidad, ninguno de nosotros se daba la vida de rey aquí adentro, sobre todo nosotras, que teníamos que velar y estar atentas a todo lo que ocurriese dentro y por los alrededores del colegio.

La música que se iba escuchando de forma baja, iba ascendiendo en volumen y ritmo hacia el sitio donde nos encontrábamos.

—Creo que Nev no tiene demasiado gusto con la música que escoge.

—¡Luna! —exclamamos Hermione y yo, cuando la escuchamos detrás de nosotras.

—Esto se ve realmente fantástico —alabó, cuando nos invitó a observar lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. Draco ya pateaba feliz la pelota de fútbol, junto a varios chicos de primero medio. Harry piteaba estruendosamente por cualquier patada que estos daban a unos arcos confeccionados con las mochileras. Ron, ni tonto ni perezoso, invitaba a unos transeúntes a echar una partida de ajedrez junto a sus alumnos de la academia, quienes ya tenían un par de sillas ubicadas de forma horizontal, con unos tableros armados en las mesas que las acompañaban.

—¡Muy bien Cho, así se hace! —una chica de tercero apremiaba a Cho, que trataba de llevar el ritmo con una cinta de gimnasia. Tonks, Fleur, Pansy y las nenas de los cursos inferiores tenían su grupo de gimnasia rítmica con unos balones, y trataban de hacer una coreografía con la música que de seguro, Neville estaba colocando desde el colegio.

—Si quieres puedes ir a divertirte Ginny, ya has estado hoy a cargo de todo. Yo estaré aquí, no quiero que los conductores de los automóviles molesten a los chicos que están interrumpiendo el paso, nos iremos turnando —Hermione me daba la libertad para que pudiera ir a donde se encontraban las chicas. No todos se estaban divirtiendo, puesto que algunos de nosotros teníamos que quedarnos en cada intersección de las calles con los carteles y los gritos de apoyo a la causa educacional.

—No me molesta estar aquí —dije verdaderamente.

—Ayuda al pobre Harry con el arbitraje del partido, que es un caos —propuso Luna—, yo me quedaré aquí un momento, junto a Hermione —me fui a donde mi novio, sí que no sabía arbitrar un juego, mejor yo lo relevaba, así él también podría disfrutar del deporte.

No pensé que la muestra tan agradable de desconcierto, sufriera un cambio drástico dentro de los próximos minutos.

* * *

_**Avance del próximo capítulo**_

_De a poco comencé a vislumbrar mí alrededor._

_Sentía que mi cuerpo alojaba en una superficie recta, dura y helada a la vez. De seguro que no estaba en las colchonetas que utilizaba últimamente para descansar en el colegio, mucho menos en mi cama, cubierta con las mantas que dan calor… no… no sabía a dónde me encontraba. Intenté incorporarme, pero un repentino y molesto dolor de cabeza me hizo recostarme bruscamente._

_Me palpé un parche en la parte izquierda de mi nuca, quise vomitar en ese instante, un mareo sobrevino y traté de comprender dónde mierda estaba._

_Imágenes entrecortadas venían a mi cerebro cuando cerré los ojos. De a poco mis sentidos me fueron proporcionando los sucesos que me conllevaban a saber qué había pasado conmigo en quizás cuánto tiempo. Estaba en una habitación de la cárcel._

_Intenté ponerme seria, de verdad que se sentía mal no recordar lo que había pasado. Nuevas imágenes, nuevos sonidos me ayudaron a comprender mejor. Habíamos ido a marchar con todos los chicos del colegio hacia la Intendencia de la ciudad. Luego de una reunión donde pudimos participar abiertamente, donde fui seleccionada por los dirigentes para viajar a la capital junto a Oliver, nos tomamos la calle principal que está a una cuadra más arriba de Hogwarts… hicimos un partido de fútbol entremedio de la calle… los vecinos nos saludaban alegres desde sus ventanas… Luna había inventado un grito muy gracioso… _

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Lamento el retraso, pero han acontecido tantas cosas en mi vida que no había podido actualizar.

En el perfil, pueden observar un mapa que hice en paint, para que observen el plano imaginario de la ubicación de Hogwarts en la ciudad.

Antes de comentarles algo personal, quiero dedicar esta actualización a **Tes**, quien es una de mis lectoras que me sigue a través del facebook, y se hizo una cuenta para poder comentar con Nick y todo aquello ^^. También, saludar cordialmente a las lectoras que me agregan a Twitter u otro medio de comunicación (les rogaría por favor, que me dejaran un mensaje en cualquiera de estas vías, porque me agrega mucha gente, y como no tengo internet, no puedo saber detalladamente quiénes lo hacen, y por qué motivo)

Apuesto a que no adivinan qué haré el martes en la noche… ¿les cuento? Pues… luego de varias reuniones, asambleas y plenos, la universidad a la que asisto como estudiante, sufrirá de una toma. Y sí, mi instinto Breaking Rules no se podía quedar tranquilo, si me encuentro viviendo las falencias del sistema educativo en Chile. Si bien es cierto, las movilizaciones de universidades no se dan de manera tan colectiva como lo fue el movimiento pingüino el 2006, es necesario movilizarnos para poder hacer algo al respecto. De nuestro bolsillo sale una considerable suma de dinero de forma mensual, que es escasamente apaleada por unas precarias becas o créditos que después, al momento de egresar, nos cobrarán tres veces más el monto total de nuestra educación.

Mínimo que tengamos una educación buena y de calidad, si estaremos después endeudados por obtener una profesión que sustentará a nuestras futuras familias.

La toma no será indefinida, será de un día solamente, pero todo depende de qué sucederá al día siguiente, (resultado de votaciones en un quórum, entre otras cosas). Espero que a la próxima actualización, les tenga mejores noticias, con respecto a los petitorios que exigimos esta vez :D

Ahora bien, respondo un rr que llegó en la actualización anterior. No sé de quién es, ya que esta persona se apodó 'sinseridad ala vista' (cuando la palabra correcta es sinceridad, y ese 'ala' va separado, en fin).

En ningún momento he dicho que este fic será 100% romántico. Pero tampoco encuentro que sea extremadamente político, como mencionas. De hecho, los primeros capítulos no tienen nada que ver con este asunto, voy recién en la mitad de la trama que deseo explayar, y ya te antecedes. Lo que me parece insólito, es que te hayas dado el trabajo de leer todos los capítulos que llevo hasta el momento, si estabas en completo desacuerdo con la trama.

Si no te gusta el fic, no lo leas, yo no te pongo una pistola o algo por el estilo, y si hubieras sido más valiente, dejando un correo electrónico u otro medio para agregarte y decirme estas cosas 'de frente, y no escondiendo la mano cuando has lanzado una pierda', te podría hasta recomendar fics buenísimos que hay en esta página. Lo que te pediré, con respeto, es que no critiques de manera defensiva temas que a ti no te llaman la atención, porque en gustos, no hay reglas. Yo escribo lo que A MÍ me da la gana. Si hay gente que lo lee, bien, si hay gente que lee y comenta, mejor. Si hay gente que lee, comenta, reflexiona y se interesa no sólo de la trama, sino también de generar un lazo más afectivo con el escritor, y demostrar que está aprendiendo nuevas culturas y formas de vida, entonces mi objetivo está cumplido :D

Adjunto el vocabulario de esta actualización, como siempre, muchas gracias por pasarse, y por entender mis demoras en las subidas de cada capítulo ^^

**Intendencia: es el **órgano superior del gobierno de los municipios, además de ser en este caso, el edificio donde este órgano tiene su sede.

**Paco:** las fuerzas policiales chilenas son conocidas como Carabineros, aunque Paco, es la forma vulgar de llamarles, ofensivas, por así decir.

**C H I:** es el típico grito de 'guerra' por así decirlo que tiene Chile, su pronunciación fonética sería algo así como 'Ce hache i, Chi. Ele e, Le. Chi, chi, chi, le, le, le, VIVA Chile. Este es el original. Cuando juega la selección chilena de futbol, el viva se cambia por La roja de, como todos deben de saber lo que ocurrió en Chile con los mineros, ahí remplazaban el Viva por Mineros, etc.


	27. La Marcha II

—_Ayuda al pobre Harry con el arbitraje del partido, que es un caos —propuso Luna—, yo me quedaré aquí un momento, junto a Hermione —me fui a donde mi novio, sí que no sabía arbitrar un juego, mejor yo lo relevaba, así él también podría disfrutar del deporte._

_No pensé que la muestra tan agradable de desconcierto, sufriera un cambio drástico dentro de los próximos minutos._

**Capítulo XXVII**

**Día ocho.—**

**Marcha**

**Parte II**

**Hermione POV**

De a poco comencé a vislumbrar mí alrededor.

Sentía que mi cuerpo alojaba en una superficie recta, dura y helada a la vez. De seguro que no estaba en las colchonetas que utilizaba últimamente para descansar en el colegio, mucho menos en mi cama, cubierta con las mantas que dan calor… no… no sabía a dónde me encontraba. Intenté incorporarme, pero un repentino y molesto dolor de cabeza me hizo recostarme bruscamente.

Me palpé un parche en la parte izquierda de mi nuca, quise vomitar en ese instante, un mareo sobrevino y traté de comprender dónde mierda estaba.

Imágenes entrecortadas venían a mi cerebro cuando cerré los ojos. De a poco mis sentidos me fueron proporcionando los sucesos que me conllevaban a saber qué había pasado conmigo en quizás cuánto tiempo. Estaba en una habitación de la cárcel.

Intenté ponerme seria, de verdad que se sentía mal no recordar lo que había pasado. Nuevas imágenes, nuevos sonidos me ayudaron a comprender mejor. Habíamos ido a marchar con todos los chicos del colegio hacia la Intendencia de la ciudad. Luego de una reunión donde pudimos participar abiertamente, donde fui seleccionada por los dirigentes para viajar a la capital junto a Oliver, nos tomamos la calle principal que está a una cuadra más arriba de Hogwarts… hicimos un partido de fútbol entremedio de la calle… los vecinos nos saludaban alegres desde sus ventanas… Luna había inventado un grito muy gracioso…

—_Vamos a gritar chicos, todos, muy fuerte, VOLDEMORT —animaba._

—_¿Y qué mierda significa eso? —preguntó otro estudiante, que sostenía el enorme cartel que nos representaba. Ya nos estábamos acercando a la hora donde el mayor flujo de vehículos nacería en la vía que teníamos tomada._

—_Son las siglas de un grito que estuve pensando mientras ustedes estaban en la plaza, esperando a que finalizara la reunión de la Intendencia._

—_¿Y qué significa? —Cedric se había interesado en lo que nos contaba Luna._

—_Vamos Ordenados Lanzando Desafíos Emprendedores, Mientras Otros Repiten Tonterías —nos informaba. Inconscientemente, había logrado la atención de la mayoría de nosotros._

—_¿Y quiénes son los que repiten tonterías? —Pansy tenía la duda._

—_¡El gobierno que no se preocupa por la educación! ¡Umbridge que se toma atribuciones que no le incumben! ¡Mi padre que golpeó a Neville, cuando lo que debió de haber hecho primero era hablar las cosas! ¡Todo el mundo que no aprecia el trabajo, la vitalidad, los derechos de los jóvenes! Se dedican a repetir las mismas cosas, haremos un lugar mejor, seremos un país desarrollado con el apoyo de todos, y resulta que la educación, que es fundamental en nuestros días, está como la reverenda mierda._

—_Tranquila Luna, entendemos tu postura —le aconsejó Fleur—, no le hará bien al bebé que te sobrellenes de malas vibras._

—_¿Se animan a gritarlo entonces? —preguntó la rubia, volviendo a ser la misma chica graciosa, de ojos saltones. Los chicos que nos rodeaban me miraron a mí, no sé por qué._

—_Un par de veces no creo que sea mala idea…_

—_¡VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT! —gritaba con fuerza. Los chicos y chicas de mí alrededor, le apoyaban también con sus voces y saltos._

_Una micro__ (1) que se dirigía hacia el norte de la ciudad empezó a pitear. Gritamos con más fuerza el grito de Luna, que fue aceptado por todos los que nos encontrábamos en la cuadra._

_El chofer del transporte público no cesaba con la estridente bocina. Nos hacía unas morisquetas inentendibles a través de la ventana._

—_Señor, nos hemos tomados la calle, por favor…_

—_¡Váyanse todos a la mierda, yo necesito pasar ahora! —me cortó vulgarmente._

—_¡No puede hacerlo! —contesté de la misma forma, energética. El conductor paró el motor de su transporte, y se bajó, dándome la cara, desafiante._

—_¡Tendrán que hacerlo, par de flojos!_

—_¿Cómo se te ocurre decirnos par de flojos? ¿No te das cuenta que somos más de cien personas las que estamos aquí? —increpó Luna, muy enojada._

—_Tranquila Luna, por favor. Llévensela de aquí —le pedí a unos chicos que habían dejado de sostener el cartel. Luna estaba demasiado punzante en cuanto a sus emociones, supongo que eran las hormonas que comenzaban a producir esos ligeros cambios de humor en ella._

—_O desocupan el camino, o los arrollo a todos ustedes._

—_Señor, no es el primero que desea cruzar por esta calle, ya han pasado diversos choferes por esta situación y amablemente, cooperaron con nosotros y han optado por otros caminos._

—_A mí no me interesa cooperar con ustedes, yo quiero pasar ahora mismo por aquí._

—_¿Usted no tiene hijos acaso? ¿No le avergüenza que la educación en nuestro país esté como esté? Tenemos que luchar por…_

—_¡Me importa un carajo, quiero pasar ahora mismo!_

—_¡Con razón eres un chofer de micro y no una persona con otra profesión! —gritó Ron detrás de mí. No supe en qué momento apareció—. Le faltas el respeto de esa forma sin importarte que sea una mujer._

—_¡Tú, mocoso de mierda! no vendrás a darme clases de lo que debo o no debo hacer —el chofer, más sulfurado, deformó su rostro, y de pronto, lanzó un enorme escupitajo al cuerpo de Ron._

_Ron ya estaba agitado, había entrado a jugar fútbol con los chicos hacía unos instantes, tenía la camisa blanca del colegio desordenada, con la mayoría de los botones de arriba abiertos, con la corbata de forma holgada. Su imagen era realmente sexy__, pero a la vez, realmente aterradora._

_Por defenderme, otra vez más, le habían dado un escupitajo. Este le llegó cerca de su pecho, por suerte no fue en todo su rostro._

—_¡Cedric, no! —alcancé a escuchar, mientras le limpiaba la ropa a Ron con un trozo de papel de una de las pancartas. Cedric se había abalanzado contra el chofer, si no es por los chicos que corrieron a separar a los dos implicados, esto estaría terminando muy, muy mal._

—_¡No nos moveremos de aquí! Así que si usted seguirá haciéndose el prepotente, tendremos que llamar a la policía —si llamábamos a las fuerzas policiales, lo más probable era que nosotros terminásemos detenidos, pero tenía que amenazar con algo al sujeto._

_El chofer volvió a escupir, pero esta vez al suelo. Volvió a subir a la micro, y retrocedió el transporte, para darse la vuelta y tomar otro camino optativo._

—_¡Pingüinos, unidos, jamás serán vencidos! —empezó a gritar Pansy, para que todo el ambiente tenso se relajara. Todos los estudiantes, incluidos los que seguían jugando fútbol o haciendo algún deporte recreativo, se unían al grito de guerra._

—_¿Estás bien? —le pregunté a Ron entre los gritos animosos de los presentes._

—_Sí, lo que hizo el muy desubicado no fue nada —contestó con una sonrisa. Bajé la guardia unos instantes para perderme en lo que me estaba regalando la vista, un Ron completamente relajado, con aquella vestimenta desordenada, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por la ira._

—_Es… la segunda vez que me defiendes ante un hombre sulfurado —comenté, atrapando mi labio inferior con mis dientes._

—_Y lo haré siempre… con todas las personas que necesiten de mi ayuda… —respondió caballerosamente, desviando su mirada._

Salté nuevamente de la banca-cama donde me encontraba, el punzante dolor de mi cabeza me hizo gemir y frotarme las sienes. ¿Estaría bien Ron? Seguí recordando, el chofer… el escupitajo que le dio al chico de cabellos rojizos… la pelea que se armó producto de aquello… un llamado que alertó a la policía que estábamos tomándonos una avenida…

Todo encajaba, la toma de la calle se había transformado en algo no tan alegre, cuando el chofer se sobresaltó y escupió a Ron. No fui la única que se enojó, todos nos abalanzamos para ir en su apoyo de una u otra forma. Tratamos de seguir con la línea de respeto en la toma masiva de la avenida, ¿qué ocurrió después?

—_¡Hermione, Hermione, los __pacos__ vienen para acá! —gritaba agitada Ginny. Yo me encontraba en la intersección de la calle Diente de dragón. Correctamente, lo que me gritaba Ginny lo podía observar al otro extremo de la cuadra. Se apreciaba la luz roja que llevaban los vehículos de los carabineros en la parte de arriba._

_Corrí hasta ese sector, apenas llegué, mucho de los niños que se encontraban afirmando los otros carteles se alejaron un poco. Había cierto miedo y recelo._

—_Estamos en una toma pacífica de la calle —informé al hombre uniformado que descendía de la patrulla._

—_Recibimos un llamado, diciendo que hubo un altercado con una micro._

—_¿Usted aprecia altercado alguno, oficial? —unas risitas tontas escuché atrás de mí. El supermercado que estaba al frente de la avenida, comenzó a cerrar sus puertas. Qué extraño, pensé._

—_Por las buenas, les pido que desalojen la avenida._

—_Desalojaremos dentro de unos quince minutos más, señor oficial. Estamos cumpliendo con el reglamento que creamos los estudiantes secundarios de todo el país._

—_Señorita, le repito que, por las buenas, haga desalojo de toda su agrupación._

—_Hermione, será mejor que hagamos caso —Harry me tomaba del brazo._

—_Harry, no te das cuenta, no estamos haciendo nada malo, nos hemos tomado una sola cuadra de una gran avenida, el tráfico no está cortado de manera tan catastrófica como para que hagan tal escándalo._

—_Hagamos algo, cite a toda su gente en este sector, señorita._

—_¿Y para qué quiere que haga eso? Tenemos guardias en las intersecciones, si hago que mi gente venga hacia usted, provocaré el descuido del otro sector —el oficial bufó y me miró con desgana. El nerviosismo de Harry y su mirada angustiante, hizo que me fuera caminando hacia la otra punta de la cuadra para llamar a los chicos._

_No llevaba más de veinte pasos ejercidos cuando comenzó todo._

—_¡El guanaco! (2) ¡corran si no quieren ser detenidos! —gritó Cho, quien corría con toda la masa de chicas con las que había estado durante toda la tarde._

—_¡El guanaco, ctm (3)! —no solamente corrían, sino que además volaban los carteles que con tanto esmero se habían confeccionado durante el fin de semana. Comprendía el por qué del cierre del supermercado. Lo más probable era que les avisasen que llevarían las fuerzas policiales y que harían una redada de pingüinos._

_Las ganas de mirar hacia atrás no se hicieron de esperar, y cuando lo hice, sentí un pequeño escalofrío recorrerme desde los pies a la cabeza. Eran cinco, no, seis, no, diez… quince… treinta… los oficiales enfundados en cascos, escudos__ y algunos con palos, dispuestos a todo. Los oficiales se multiplicaban a medida que todos corríamos hacia cualquier dirección._

—_¡Pacos __culiaos__! —gritaba uno de los chicos, mientras corría. Todos corríamos. A lo lejos vi como una melena roja también hacía lo suyo por correr. No tenía idea a dónde se encontraba Luna… _

De seguro no corrí tan rápido como otras veces, y por eso, me atraparon.

No es la primera vez que me enfrentaba con las fuerzas públicas. Aunque no de esta forma. Estoy sola en este cuarto, de cuatro paredes, de tres colores distintos que emergen desde el blanco nieve al gris por la suciedad, de dos ampolletas, una que está quemada —parece— y otra a medio prender y apagar, de una puerta, que no sé en qué momento se abrirá.

¿A cuántos habrán capturado? Inconscientemente me quise reír, para todos los chicos del colegio esto debió de haber sido nuevo, espero que no se encuentren adoloridos por las palizas o adormilados por el miedo a saber qué le dirán sus padres si supieran que sus adorados hijos se encontraban detenidos en la cárcel por hacer cosas que no les corresponderían.

De sobre manera estaba angustiada por alguien especial.

Pensaba en Ron, en su miedo de hacer cosas no acatadas por alguna regla, pensaba en Ron y si logró salvar su trasero de los policías, pensaba en Ron, con sus muchas pecas en su rostro tímido, con sus ojos azules que brillaban con la calidez del sol, y su alborotado cabello rojizo, que se veía hermoso al atardecer.

El sonido de un abrir de puerta bruscamente,me sacó de la ensoñación que tenía en mi cabeza, donde el azul y las pecas eran las características y necesidades ideales para que yo, Hermione Granger fuera feliz.

—Tu madre está afuera. Apresúrate.

—Gracias por la amabilidad —dije con mi tono de superioridad; obviamente el carabinero era más autoridad que mi persona, pero el hecho de estar ahí por causar desordenes en vez de cumplir con las reglas, por luchar por mis ideales y derechos, me hacía sentir mejor.

—Siéntete feliz muchacha de que en este país las leyes no sean tan duras con los jóvenes… todavía —cumplí con mi objetivo, hacer enfadar a quien me mantenía cautiva. A pesar de tener el dolor punzante en mi nuca, salí dignamente, mirando al frente, esperando ver el rostro de mi madre, que casualmente, no veía hacía semana y día.

Y ahí estaba, le divisé firmar unas especies de papeles, y hablar algo con otros carabineros.

—Hola, mamá —mi tono fue de lo más normal, como si recién estuviera regresando del colegio, un día común y corriente.

—En la casa hablaremos Herms, esta vez sí que te pasaste —fue lo que obtuve como respuesta de mi madre. Entonces, una duda existencial, que debía de haberme aparecido antes, y por estar pensando en Ron no lo había hecho, se agolpó en mi cabeza. ¿Habrían cancelado la toma de Hogwarts?

—Como usted lo ordene —contesté sin expresión alguna.

Mi madre no dijo nada durante el camino a casa. Yo tampoco.

Permanecí absorta en el trayecto desde la comisaría hasta mi hogar. Me pude percatar de cosas que antes no había visto jamás. Vivía en un lugar realmente bello, con mucha vegetación —debe de ser producto de la lluvia— unas flores de variados colores daban vida al gris de la vereda, cada casa tenía una forma distinta a la otra, hacía que el recorrido no fuera monótono, siempre podía observar algo nuevo cada vez que me detuviera a observar detalladamente lo que rodeaba mi entorno. Mucha gente alrededor, todas distintas, pero todas felices —ni idea del por qué— pero irradiaban su alegría con quienes estaban próximos. Vi una familia limpiando felizmente un automóvil grandísimo. El papá ponía una crema especial para limpiar vehículos en la parte del frente, la mamá le proporcionaba el pote donde se encontraba esta. Un chico de unos seis años se subía al capó del auto para frotar con un paño la crema y una pequeña sacaba brillo a los espejos.

¿Por qué me ponía a pensar en este tipo de cosas?

—¿Te quedarás todo el día viendo como limpian un vehículo?

—No, claro que no —ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en casa, la luz del sol se estaba haciendo precaria. _Eso quiere decir que estuve un buen rato en la comisaría._

—Hermione, tengo que conversar contigo.

—Lo sé, tu rostro reflejaba eso en la comisaría.

Entré tranquilamente a mi casa. ¡Qué lindo se sentía decir eso! No pensaba que me iba a acostumbrar a esta tercera piel, y pensar que odiaba la idea de marcharme de mi antigua ciudad… ¿Cómo pude estar tan loca? El living tenía un hermoso ventanal que daba a las alegres veredas iluminadas por las flores, se podía ver la armonía de mis vecinos, la tranquilidad, la paz, los pájaros cantar desde el árbol que decoraba la esquina izquierda de mi casa. Y este color ocre claro, combinando con el tapizado achocolatado, que hacía cosquillas en mis pies cuando caminaba descalza.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo cuando mi madre y yo ya nos encontrábamos sentadas en el sofá principal.

—Hermione, esta vez la situación se escapó de las manos, me has hecho pasar la mayor vergüenza de toda mi vida.

—¿Te avergüenzas de que quiera hacer justicia por mis derechos?

—No, sabes que no se trata de esto Herms —mi madre me observó con profundo enojo—, vinimos a esta ciudad por mejores cosas, y tú, ¿qué haces? Te tomas el colegio, como si fuera algo normal. Pensé que esos arrebatos se habían quedado allá, en nuestra antigua vida. Tuve que cancelar una multa en la comisaría, Hermione, saqué dinero de los ahorros que he estado haciendo desde que entraste a la educación media, ahorros que son para tu futuro, para tu universidad.

Me sentí entonces culpable, aunque no comprendía el por qué de los gastos —¿Por qué dices esto mamá? ¿Acaso, tuviste que pagar para sacarme de la prisión? ¿Cómo una especie de fianza?

—Luego del alboroto que armaste tú con tus amigos, llegaron universitarios y, aprovechando dicho choclón que se armó, comenzaron a destruir señales de tránsito, rompieron las ventanas de algunas casas, rayaron las puertas del supermercado, se armó un caos…

—¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa de eso! —Interrumpí bruscamente. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Me alarmé inmediatamente por mis amigos—, nosotros hicimos una toma pacífica de la calle, así como la llevábamos en el colegio. Si se metió gente ajena a nosotros, no es culpa nuestra.

—¡Pero el nombre que figura como líder en el movimiento de hoy en la mañana empieza con H y termina con E! ¡Y si no cancelaba parte de la multa, te dejarían en prisión preventiva! ¡Tu nombre podría haber quedado manchado con un historial delictual!

Mi madre comenzó a sollozar, corrí a abrazarla.

—Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname… —no sabía realmente qué pensar, tampoco creí que las cosas se escaparan de las manos de aquella forma, creo que una joven de 17 años no puede conllevar esto sola, y más aún, perjudicar a mis nuevos amigos, estaba urgida y necesitaba saber de ellos, del colegio, de todas las cosas que ocurrieron mientras estaba en la comisaría.

Mi madre se relajó, no quitó el semblante que me comenzaba a dar un poco más de miedo, angustia.

—Desde que una muchacha me llamó, diciendo todo lo que había ocurrido y que te habían atrapado en desórdenes públicos, he estado pensando en algo —cuando mi madre hablaba de aquella forma, producía una especie de abismo. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, y eso me intrigaba. Siempre se extralimitaba en todo, esta vez no sería la excepción—. He decidido matricularte en un colegio católico —mi rostro se paralizó, sentí que un sudor frío nacía por mis extremidades y que la sangre no era bombeada por mi corazón—, Los colegios católicos no se rigen por las leyes que brinda el Estado, tienen otro tipo de malla curricular, otro tipo de seguimiento educacional, así que todas las cosas por las que luchas y te preocupas no te preocuparán más asistiendo a este tipo de establecimientos. No más tomas, no más amonestaciones por parte de la fuerza pública.

Retrocedí lentamente del asiento. Me puse de pie y le di la espalda. Cuando me di cuenta que no estaba respirando aspiré fuertemente, retuve y exhalé.

—Es una decisión muy difícil, lo sé. Te conozco, y puede que te enfades conmigo por un tiempo. Hiciste berrinche cuando nos mudamos a esta ciudad. Después te acostumbrarás al cambio —ella trataba de bajarle la importancia al tema este, del cambio de colegio, pero no le resultaba en absoluto. No podría imaginarme en otro colegio que no fuera Hogwarts, no podía ni quería tampoco—, te adaptas muy bien a los cambio de lugares, me di cuenta cuando llegamos a esta ciudad. No te costará tomar el ritmo de las asignaturas, eres una excelente alumna y confío en tus habilidades. En esta ciudad hay muchos colegios de este tipo, tú misma puedes escoger el que quieras, te doy esta facilidad.

Pero no respondí, bajé mi cabeza, y por primera vez, desde hacía años, lloraba delante de mi madre. Escasamente lo había hecho, pero ahora no podía aguantar.

Traté de que no lo notara, pero creo que es imposible el no hacer notar unas enormes lágrimas que caen como cascada enfurecida hacia el vacío. El alfombrado achocolatado se fue manchando de un tono más oscuro, producto de los goterones que descendían de mis ojos. Los suspiros que hacía para contener la rabia, pena, angustia o lo que estaba sintiendo en mi interior en ese momento no podían contenerse, deseaban salir de mí con furia.

—Mañana mismo iría a recoger tus papeles al colegio. Pero siguen con esto de la toma tus compañeros —su comentario me alegró de cierta forma. Mis amigos seguían luchando, como así tenía que ser—, ahora, anda a tu habitación, y no salgas en lo que queda el resto del día.

Sin mirar otra cosa que no fuese el piso, subí hasta la mitad de los escalones. Entonces, todo lo que tenía guardado en mi interior, que salía a modo de lágrimas y suspiros, salió con palabras.

—No.

—¿Dices algo?

—Dije que no. No te permitiré lo que acabas de decir.

—Yo soy tu madre, por lo mismo te ordeno lo que debes y no debes de hacer.

—Pero ya no soy una niña.

—Eres menor de edad todavía.

—¡Pero eso no te da el derecho de querer cambiarme de colegio las veces que quieras, de cambiarme de ciudad, de ambiente, de amigos!

—¡Todo lo hago por tu bien Hermione, por tu felicidad, por tu futuro!

—¿No te das cuenta que yo soy feliz teniéndote solamente a ti? ¿Que a mí me agobia el hecho de nunca tenerte en casa, porque trabajas, trabajas y sigues trabajando? —bajé los escalones y la encaré—, mamá… siempre me has dicho que nunca considere a las personas como amigas, porque estas me pueden hacer daño, me provocarían decepciones y emociones desagradables que fácilmente, podría evitar. Durante mucho tiempo de mi vida te creí. Y tú sólo me permitiste estar al lado de Viktor. Pero… pero también decidiste que teníamos que cambiarnos de ciudad, para mi futuro y blablabla, ¿sabes lo que conseguiste con este cambio? Que sí me diera el lujo de conocer a personas, y de quererlas, y definirlas como amigos. Ellos han estado desde el primer día que puse un pie en ese enorme colegio. No sabía dónde estaban las salas de clases, y me hicieron _tour_ por el colegio. He compartido con aquellas personas la pena de no haber podido conocer a mi padre, me han aprendido a conocer con mi genio, a congeniar con mis ideales, han aprendido a luchar por las cosas, así como tú me enseñaste. No puedes cambiarme de colegio ahora, si lo haces, provocarás en mí la mayor de las penas.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Mi respiración agitada iba descendiendo, mas mi madre no articulaba palabra alguna. Seguía sentada en el sillón, jugando con sus dedos.

—Ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme, porque sabes que lo que te estoy diciendo, es verdad. Mamá, si tanto me quieres y deseas siempre lo mejor para mí, por favor, no me cambies de colegio. Nunca te he pedido algo como te lo hago ahora.

—¿Es por los ideales que quieres permanecer en Hogwarts?

—Por los ideales, y por mis amigos —y Por Ron, dije mentalmente.

—¿Por los ideales y por los amigos solamente, Hermione? —ella levantó la vista y me desnudó con su mirada. Pensé que había dicho el nombre de Ron de forma verbal y no mental, sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían producto de la vergüenza.

—Claro que sí.

—Te falta entonces mencionar que tampoco querrás marcharte de ese colegio porque te gusta alguien de Hogwarts. A ti se te olvida que soy tu madre, y que te conozco de pies a cabeza, y que puedo hasta casi, saber lo que estás maquinando ahí y ahí —comentó más relajada, apuntando hacia mi cabeza y luego hacia mi corazón.

—Si eres adivina, no sé qué diablos estás haciendo al practicar la odontología. Abre un consultorio del tarot, y lee las cartas entonces.

—¡Hey jovencita, más respeto! Que estaba pensando seriamente en abortar a la decisión que te he mencionado.

—¿Me dejarás en Hogwarts?

—Con una condición.

—La que tú desees, madre —comente olímpicamente.

—Dime el nombre de la persona que te gusta —supuse que preguntaría aquello.

—Te lo cuento cuando acabe de bañarme, ¿te parece?

—Cinco, cuatro, tres…

—¡Es Ron! —grité, mientras subía las escaleras con prisa.

—¡Lo sabía! —escuchaba decirle—, de él eran la gran mayoría de mensajes de texto que tenías en tu celular…

—¡Mamá! —exclamé avergonzada. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y saqué unas cuantas prendas limpias de mi ropero. Tomé una toalla y me adentré en el baño. Abrí la llave, y mientras el agua que escurría se entibiaba, comencé a desvestirme.

Sentir el agua cálida recorrer por mi cuerpo me relajó enormemente. Desde que había comenzado la toma de Hogwarts no podía disfrutar de un baño con agua tibia. Además, uno estaba al pendiente que no entrara algún pervertido al baño.

El parche que tenía en la nuca cubría un pequeño corte, que no tengo ni la menor idea cómo me lo hice. Limpié con cuidado el sector. No era una herida de gravedad, pero sí molestaba.

Terminé de asearme. Cerré el conducto del agua y me cubrí con la toalla. En unos quince minutos ya me encontraba bajando los escalones. Mi madre preparaba el tentempié.

—Supongo que te irás a meter al colegio de nuevo. Por lo menos, comparte un poco de comida con tu madre —ya se le había pasado el enojo. Decidí hacerle caso.

—Mamá… disculpa por los destrozos ocasionados por la toma de la calle.

—Tú misma me dijiste que no fue tu responsabilidad. Te achaqué asuntos que no ocurrieron por tu culpa, sino, por otras personas.

—De alguna u otra forma, trataré de recompensar el dinero perdido.

—Ni se te ocurra trabajar Hermione, quiero que te enfoques a los estudios. Con esto de las movilizaciones, lo más probable es que pierdan muchas clases, y eso significa horas de estudio perdidas también.

—Lo sé —la idea de trabajar ya estaba agolpada en mi cabeza. Una vez que se acabara todo esto, vería la forma de convencerla.

El reloj de la pared marcó las siete y quince de la tarde. Era momento preciso para marcharme al colegio. Mi teléfono celular lo tenía el chico que hizo de portero cuando iniciamos la marcha, hoy en la mañana.

—Te iré a dejar a tu adorado colegio. Deja ir a encender el auto —besé la mejilla de mi madre y corrí a lavarme los dientes. Cuando me disponía a salir de casa, agarré unos paquetes de galletas que se encontraban a la orilla de la mesa. Los metí dentro de una bolsa y cerré la puerta de mi casa.

De vuelta a Hogwarts.

.

.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo.

—No conozco a ningún yo.

—Hermione Granger, estudiante del cuarto año medio de Hogwarts.

—¡Chicos, es Hermione! —escuché como gritaba Dean, quien estaba ejerciendo su mítica labor de centinela de puerta. Se lanzó hacia el piso, puesto que estaba arriba de todo el montón de sillas y mesas que teníamos en la entrada, y escuché como varios de los integrantes de la toma, corrían a la entrada.

Abrieron la reja, sacando el candado y la cadena que la aprisionaba, y, apenas teniendo un pie dentro, muchos brazos me sostuvieron y me levantaron.

—¡Hermione, Hermione, Hermione! —coreaban alegres, llevándome al primer techado del colegio. No sabía por qué tanta alegría. Me dejaron en el piso, y se aglomeraron en un círculo. Ginny, que salía del comedor sosteniendo una cuchara de palo, corrió hasta donde me encontraba y me extendió un enorme abrazo.

—¡Gracias a Merlín que estás libre! Creíamos que pasarías la noche en la cárcel.

—Ya ves que no, aquí estoy.

—No permitimos que los policías nos desalojasen del colegio. Una vez que se desató todo el alboroto, corrimos hasta aquí, y no dimos nuestro brazo a torcer —comentaba Katie, luego de saludarme.

—¿A cuántos se llevaron detenidos? —necesitaba saber todo lo que había pasado.

—Fueron once, contándote. A todos les llevaron hacia la vigésima comisaría. No permanecieron más de una hora —relataba Cedric.

—¿Quiénes no lograron correr de las garras policiacas? —pregunté con sorna.

—Tres chicos de primero, dos de segundo, tres de tercero y tres de cuarto.

—Supongo que ninguno de ellos volverá, porque los padres debieron de haberse enfadado muchísimo con ellos.

—Así es. Los padres de Cho vinieron enfadadísimos a reclamarnos el hecho de que su hija fuese mojada por el guanaco, además de la corta estadía que tuvo en el retén —me impresioné mucho al saber que Cho también fue una de las capturadas.

—Pido un aplauso entonces por los compañeros que no siguen con nosotros aquí, pero que siguen en espíritu, en sus casas, con los mismos ideales —pedí homéricamente. Todos aplaudieron.

Mi corazón se agitó cuando mis ojos se posaron en una persona que me miraba detenidamente. Los pálpitos de mi órgano se habían acrecentado con el tiempo, antes eran estrepitosos cuando conversaba o discutía con Ron. Luego fueron creciendo, a medida que iba haciendo lo mismo. Ahora, era prácticamente imposible controlarlo. Me había propuesto no pensar en él y en lo que podría resultar de nosotros, pero era tan imposible…

—Bien, chicos, creo que estamos sobrando en este sitio —prácticamente gritó Ginny.

—¡Uy! —farfullaban todos los presentes. Agaché la cabeza producto de la vergüenza, _haciéndome la loca_ (4)

—Vayamos a terminar de comer nuestro tentempié —pedía la pelirroja, llevándose a la masa de curiosos.

Ron se fue acercando, y nos quedamos observándonos de frente.

Las luces principales del patio techado de Hogwarts estaban encendidas. Aquellos focos iluminaban y hacían brillar de forma hermosa la roja cabellera de quien me miraba inquieto, esperando a que todos los estudiantes nos dejasen un poco de intimidad. Era algo imposible, puesto que nos encontrábamos al medio de toda la cancha principal del colegio.

—Pensé en ti cuando desperté en la comisaría —él abrió sus ojos azules un poco más—, no sabía si te habían capturado, si te habían golpeado, si te había llegado otro escupitajo en tu pecho, o en tu cara.

—No. No tuve tan mala suerte como tú.

—Me alegro mucho, me sentía culpable con el solo hecho de pensar que tu magnifico historial quedaría manchado por los desórdenes.

—¿Qué te pasó ahí? —preguntó preocupado, cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un parche.

—No lo recuerdo, desperté con esto puesto.

—¡Putos pacos! —gritó para mi sorpresa. Bien Ron, vamos mejorando.

—Tranquilo, que no es nada.

—Si no fuera nada, no tendrías puesto aquel parche —se acercó para observarme mejor la herida.

—Ya te he dicho que no es la gran cosa, mira —despegué la cinta adhesiva médica que mantenía presa la gasa blanca, y le hice que viera el pequeño corte—, lo debo mantener cubierto para que no se infecte, simple cuidado.

Ron volvió a pegar la cinta en mi cuello, de forma pasiva, y sus dedos recorrieron parte de mi rostro. Cerré los ojos para poder aguardar de mejor forma lo que me producían sus caricias.

Bastaba que posara alguno de sus dedos sobre mi piel para que sintiera mis piernas flaquear. El cosquilleo que nacía en mí era realmente exquisito.

—Te encanta hacerme preocupar por ti —susurró.

—No sabía que era tan importante en tu vida como para llegar a ese extremo —hablé con la misma intensidad.

—Lo eres —confirmó con una sonrisa. No contuve las ganas de besarlo, por lo que mis labios se fueron hacia la comisura de su boca.

—También lo eres para mí —culminé, dirigiéndome hacia el comedor. Mis hormonas me reclamaban incesantemente, pero mi corazón lo agradecía, aunque algo aturdido por la atrevida acción que había realizado.

_Mientras él no me confirme q__ue siente algo más por mí, algo más grande que amistad, no te haré ilusionarte, corazón._ Me dije mientras seguía caminando hacia el comedor.

**Nota de la autor****a:**

Muy buen día, querida gente de fanfiction :D

No sé por qué, pero estoy inmensamente feliz de poder actualizar. Sé que me he retrasado un poquito, pero la universidad (la cual está en paro desde la semana pasada) me ha tenido amarrada a múltiples cosas.

Esta actualización fue relatada solamente por Hermione. Y les cuento una confidencia, este capítulo fue el primero que escribí de Breaking Rules. Claro que le agregué muchas cosas que en su principio no tenía, pero aquí ya estaba la idea principal de la historia. Hermione ya tiene claro que está más que enganchada de Ron, pero sabe que las relaciones no funcionan cuando las dos personas no están igualadas en sentimientos. Ella está clara, pero no sabe que Ron también lo está. Y mientras el pelirrojo no le diga que sí, que también siente cosas por ella, nuestra Herms no tratará de ilusionar a su corazón.

¿Ya se están preparando para el estreno de la película de Harry Potter? Yo no la veré en mi ciudad, puesto que aquella semana estaré en un congreso de literatura en la ciudad de Valparaíso, Chile. Así que si hay alguien de esa localidad que esté leyendo este fics, no sé… podría tratar de dejarme algún mensajito por aquí, o por los varios medios que pongo en mi perfil para poder contactarme. No conozco aquella ciudad, y sé que andaré perdida por la vida xD, además, instancias como estas hay que aprovecharlas ^^

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras (y lectores si es que hay :D) por las lindas palabras frente al rr de la actualización ante-anterior. A mí no me urge ese tipo de comentarios, pero tenía que dejar claro qué era lo que sentía con respecto a que criticasen la _temática_ de un fic. (:

Por último, el **vocabulario** de esta actualización. (Pienso seriamente en crear un diccionario de modismos chilenos utilizados en el fic. Espero que la universidad me _apañe_ en la idea).

**1 Micro:** medio de transporte que se asemeja a un bus, pero pequeño. En otros países se le denominan guaguas.

**2 Guanaco:** se le denomina guanaco a un camión de las fuerzas armadas que lanza agua por la parte de arriba de este. Es del tamaño de un bus pequeño. En Chile es de color verde oscuro. Lo cómico es que, las veces que lanza agua, siempre hay perritos callejeros que intentan 'comerse' el agua que chorrea xD

**3 CTM**: siglas de un garabato bastante dicho _lamentablemente_ en Chile. Tiene que ver con conchas y madre.

**4 **_**haciéndome la loca:**_'hacerse el loco' significa saber algo, pero actuar como si no lo supiésemos. Esto puede ocurrir porque no queremos afrontar algún problema o a una persona en particular.


	28. Días 9 y 10 Amenazas y Pansy!

—_Te encanta hacerme preocupar por ti —susurró._

—_No sabía que era tan importante en tu vida como para llegar a ese extremo —hablé con la misma intensidad._

—_Lo eres —confirmó con una sonrisa. No contuve las ganas de besarlo, por lo que mis labios se fueron hacia la comisura de su boca._

—_También lo eres para mí —culminé, dirigiéndome hacia el comedor. Mis hormonas me reclamaban incesantemente, pero mi corazón lo agradecía, aunque algo aturdido por la atrevida acción que había realizado._

_Mientras él no me confirme que siente algo más por mí, algo más grande que amistad, no te haré ilusionarte, corazón. Me dije mientras seguía caminando hacia el comedor._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XXVIII**

**Día IX en toma**

**Amenazas y… ****¡Pansy!**

**

* * *

**

**Ron POV**

—Si ella sigue haciendo ese tipo de demostraciones, no podré estar tranquilo aquí. Además… ¡malditas dudas! —susurré, mientras veía a Hermione perderse tras las puertas del comedor.

—Si quieres salir de dudas, podrías hablar con ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?

—Estoy en las mismas que tú, Ron. Estoy en la toma —contestó con sorna.

—No. Me refiero a qué haces precisamente aquí, donde estoy yo.

—Intento patear una pelota de fútbol, pero tu cuerpo me lo impide. Si no te has dado cuenta, estás al medio de la cancha… y sin querer, he oído tu lamentación —agregó, casi en una carcajada.

—¡Yo no te he hecho nada como para que te burles de mí! —le recriminé. Conocía esa mirada de burla que ponía de vez en cuando Draco.

—Que no me burlo —respondió, cuando dejó de reírse—, intento ayudarte, eso es todo —culminó, renunciando a patear la pelota a la pared más cercana.

—¿Y ayudarme con qué?

—Ron, eres demasiado inteligente, no te hagas el _weón_ (1)

—Parece que las costumbres de decir malas palabras se pega. Primero fue mi hermana, y ahora eres tú.

—Y lo más bien que te gusta la persona que dice _hartas_ malas palabras —me contestó, serio. Sentí un calor en mis mejillas, las orejas me picaban—, ¡el silencio otorga!

—Hoy estás muy chistosito, Draco.

—Y tú muy… acalorado. Por no decir _caliente_ —lo último lo susurró fuertemente, para que de todas formas lo pudiese escuchar—. Quiero ayudarte, te lo repito —volvió a decirme. Yo preferí quedarme callado, tarde o temprano mis amigos se darían cuenta que ya no podía estar viendo a Hermione como la simple compañera de clases, _la hermana de salón_, como solemos decirle a nuestras demás compañeras.

—No necesito ayuda.

—Harry la necesitó, lo sabes. Qué decir de Neville, si hasta Luna colaboró para que él se le confesase. Yo también recurrí a otras personas cuando le declaré mis sentimientos a Parv —a este punto ya nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las bancas que bordeaban la cancha principal del colegio.

—Ustedes ayudaron la vez pasada. Y no salió bien —dije, cuando recordé a Lavender. No quería darme por vencido, no quería que Draco o los demás se enterasen de mi confusión.

—Las cosas eran distintas. A ti solamente te gustaba Lavender. Lo que tienes con Hermione es distinto.

—Yo no tengo nada.

—Porque ninguno de los dos ha sido capaz de decirse las cosas.

—Porque no hay cosas que debamos de decirnos.

—Porque siguen con este mismo escudo.

—Porque no sé qué es lo que siente por mí. Ok, lo dije —confesé, aburrido del cuestionario tan similar al que me hace Ginny con cualquier temática. Draco sonrió y se quedó en silencio. Quién le entendía. Estuvo molestándome a que hablase, y ahora que necesitaba escuchar lo que proponía, se silenciaba—. Supongo que tengo miedo a que suceda lo mismo que pasó con Lavender —opiné, al no escucharle—, ya sabes, una decepción.

—Pero no puedes vivir con el miedo, Ron. Debes saber diferenciar una experiencia con la otra. No puedes comparar a Lavender y Hermione en una misma balanza —por supuesto que no podía, ambas eran completamente distintas.

—Aún estoy confundido, y por eso, no he hablado esto con nadie.

—¿Prefieres esperar?

—Prefiero esperar —repetí. Sin querer salió un suspiro apagado de mi boca. Escuché como Draco se ahogaba, al tratar de ocultar una nueva carcajada producto de mi frustración reflejada en un quejido. Bufó y se golpeó sus mejillas.

—Tú sabes que nosotros somos tus amigos —comenzó a hablar, entendiendo que lo mejor sería finalizar esta conversación. Ya habría tiempo para retomarla, cuando no existiesen dudas.

—Lo sé. Siempre han estado en el momento preciso, desde siempre.

—Cuando quieras conversar… está demás decirlo, pero lo diré de todas formas. Harry, Neville y yo, estaremos disponibles —asentí y me puse de pie.

—Es muy aburrido jugar al fútbol solo. Yo al arco y tú pateas —Draco también asintió y se dirigió al centro de la cancha. Yo caminé al arco y moví mis hombros un poco para precalentar.

Llevábamos unos quince minutos jugando, junto a otros chicos que de a poco se habían ido integrando a nuestro improvisado juego, cuando divisamos a Ginny y Hermione muy preocupadas, dirigiéndose al portón principal de Hogwarts.

—¿Saben qué ocurrió? —preguntó uno de los muchachos, luego de que Harry hiciese la señal de tiempo, a falta de un silbato.

Draco y yo negamos con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?

—Creo que Umbridge vendrá.

—¿A esta hora? ¡Si son pasadas las nueve y media de la noche! —exclamó Draco.

—¡Miren chicos! —exclamó otro jugador. La señora Umbridge entraba al salón de profesores, junto a mi hermana y Hermione. La última cerró la puerta.

—Ninguna de las tres llevaba buena cara —hablé.

—Lo mejor será terminar el improvisado partido. Mañana podremos continuarlo —dijo Harry—, ¿ya se sabe quiénes son los guardias nocturnos? —los estudiantes que se fueron aglomerando a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a preocuparse por la llegada de la directora reemplazante.

—Bueno, chicos y chicas, ya todos saben sus labores, ahora comiencen a dispersarse —Neville apareció de la nada, dando órdenes de manera recta. Los estudiantes le fueron haciendo caso, reduciéndose el grupo a unos cuantos alumnos.

—¿Sabes algo, Neville? —preguntó Cedric.

—Salimos en las noticias locales y en parte de las nacionales. Salió _todo_ —agregó con otro tono de voz—, desde la masiva concurrencia de pingüinos que hubo en las distintas Intendencias del país, hasta los altercados que se produjeron por tomarse algunas avenidas o calles principales.

—Si no lo hubiera visto por televisión, de igual forma se hubiera enterado mañana Umbridge. A Hermione la entrevistaron mientras estábamos en la plaza, está de más suponer que será portada en los diarios, junto a otros estudiantes —acotó uno de los presentes.

—Ese no es el punto, Umbridge se enteró de la cantidad de detenidos en el transcurso de la tarde. Algunos padres le fueron a exigir algún tipo de respuesta, frente a lo que acontecería con sus hijos si se quedaban en prisión. Supongo que ahora le vio la importancia a esta movilización —nos informaba Neville.

—¿Crees entonces que están hablando para obtener algún tipo de paz?

—Por sus rostros, yo diría que todo lo contrario —Cedric volvía a hablar.

Nos quedamos otros minutos afuera, esperando a que la puerta se abriera de una vez por todas. Y lo hizo, mostrándonos a las tres mujeres más enojadas todavía. Umbridge se olvidó de los modales, y salió del salón de maestros regalando cuánto insulto se pudiese decir. Ni siquiera nos observó, y mucho menos se despidió de Tonks y Fleur, que hacían la guardia en el portón.

—¡Cómo odio a esa vieja de mierda! —gritó Hermione, cuando le vimos salir del salón—, ¿me escuchaste, cara de sapo? ¡Te odio! —seguía gritando.

—Hermione, no gastes voz. Ella ya se ha marchado —le pedía mi hermana. Ella estaba de la misma forma, fastidiada, encolerizada.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Umbridge nos ha amenazado —expresó mi hermana.

—¿Amenazado? ¿A ustedes dos? —preguntó alarmado Harry.

—No sólo a nosotras, sino a todo el alumnado que esté apoyando la toma de Hogwarts. Ha dicho que le caducará la matrícula a todo alumno y alumna que siga aquí, mientras no se estén haciendo las respectivas clases.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Ella sería una estúpida y descerebrada si cree que puede quitarnos las matrículas, somos más de cincuenta personas —Hermione estaba más relajada—, su otra amenaza es la que me altera un poco.

—¿Qué más dijo? —curioseé.

—Si no desalojamos el colegio, amenazó con quitarnos los suministros básicos. ¿Te imaginas seguir en una toma donde no podamos contar con agua y electricidad?

—Pero ella no podría cortar los suministros, la fuente de energía está aquí dentro, ¿no es así? Lo mismo sucede con la llave principal de agua —argumentaba Katie.

—Te equivocas. Ambas fuentes de energía se encuentran en un apartado del colegio. En la antigua enfermería e inspectoría —prácticamente susurré. Harry asintió. Ambos sectores se encontraban fuera de Hogwarts. Una vez hubo una inundación por el rompimiento de la cañería _madre, _y cuando se quemó uno de los fusibles principales, decidieron transportar todo el cableado a los salones que ya, nadie ocupaba, en caso de alguna emergencia.

—Pero se puede ir hasta donde están dichas salas, y hacerle guardia —proponía Draco.

—Será imposible. Están divididas por una reja que nos supera en altura, unida al tejado, impidiéndonos el acceso. La única forma de entrar a dichos lugares es por la casa del vecino…

—Y el vecino es Filch —interrumpió Ginny. El silencio se hizo presente en nuestra conversación. Si Umbridge cumplía su amenaza, la cual me parecía absurda, mañana nos quedaríamos sin los suministros.

—Lo mejor será guardar toda el agua posible. Aquella es esencial —dijo Hermione, luego de meditar—, vayamos al comedor y busquemos todas las botellas y ollas disponibles. No podremos hacer otra cosa.

Nos dirigimos con esa intención quienes no teníamos que cumplir con alguna guardia. Estuvimos hasta eso de las doce de la noche llenando tambores y cualquier objeto que nos sirviese para reservar el líquido.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas apiladas del comedor, escribiendo algo en un notebook. Tenía unos cuantos mechones de cabello desparramados por su rostro. Cuando le molestaban demasiado bufaba y se los colocaba detrás de sus orejas.

—Llévale esto, le sentará bien —Ginny me entregaba un tazón con café—, está muy cansada —no era necesario que me lo dijera. Parecía mentira que hoy hubiéramos estado en la Independencia, luego en la avenida, y ella en prisión preventiva.

Caminé al lugar donde se encontraba. Hermione levantó la vista, cuando ya estaba próximo a su cuerpo. Me sonrió, aunque exhausta.

—Toma, lo preparó mi hermana.

—Muchas gracias por traerlo —contestó.

—Deberías descansar, no ha sido un día común y corriente.

—Lo sé —respondió, luego de haber dado unos pequeños sorbos en la infusión—, pero no puedo irme a dormir todavía. Debo de enviar unos cuantos correos electrónicos, subir unas imágenes al fotolog del colegio…

—Hermione, te recuerdo que estuviste detenida por muchas horas, es más, tienes hasta una herida, ahí —señalé su parche, que tenía unas gotitas mínimas de sangre.

—Estas cosas no son nada, Ron.

—Pues, tu cuerpo dice lo contrario. Antes de que te pongas más fea, anda a descansar —ella rodó los ojos en señal de aburrimiento. Hermione no era fea. Y a pesar de estar con un poco de ojeras y más chascona que nunca, se veía igual de hermosa. Mi razonamiento me hizo sonrojarme.

—Me iré a dormir luego de que acabe con esto. No quiero que mi príncipe me encuentre fea —dijo con ese tono de voz tan especial que utiliza a veces. El recuerdo de su beso cercano a mis labios me descolocó.

—Yo sólo lo digo por tu bien. Por nada más.

—Lo sé. No hay más razones —cortó, mientras comenzaba a teclear. De hecho, sí había razones, pero sus continuos cambios de personalidad no me permitían decidirme.

—Buenas noches —ella levantó su mano e hizo un gesto de despedida.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Ginny POV**

Nueve días llevamos amaneciendo en Hogwarts.

Y tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Se comienza a sentir el cansancio, pero no nos decaemos frente a las amenazas o resoluciones del gobierno. Seguiremos hasta el final, porque comenzamos con un objetivo, y se han ido agregando más en este pequeño, pero gran hito en nuestra historia.

—¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! —escuchaba que gritaban mi nombre desde el pasillo. Yo estaba haciendo mi 'cama'—, ¡no hay agua en los baños! —decía una de las chicas que gritaba. La amenaza de Umbridge era cierta. La muy maldita lo había hecho.

—¿Sólo en el baño?

—No lo sabemos, apenas nos dimos cuenta, vinimos a avisarte.

—Muchas gracias. En el comedor hay unas botellas pequeñas. Recuerden lo que se dijo hoy, durante el desayuno. Si amanecíamos sin suministros básicos…

—Tendríamos que cuidar lo que teníamos —finalizaron.

Hoy, durante el desayuno, se le informó a todo el alumnado de la amenaza de Umbridge. Les dijimos a los chicos y chicas que teníamos reservas de agua en el comedor, y en caso de que faltase esta, producto de la amenaza, se utilizaría dicha reserva para el aseo corporal y la cocción de los alimentos.

Hermione y yo teníamos la esperanza de que la sapo no cumpliera su amenaza, pero lo hizo. Aún no se confirmaba si la toma seguiría por la próxima semana, el viaje de Hermione a la capital sería dentro de dos días más, y no quería pensar en qué sucedería si todavía no contásemos con el suministro. Recién estábamos en la mañana del martes, no quería especular qué ocurriría a la noche, cuando no pudiésemos ver, porque vaya, tampoco tenemos energía eléctrica.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —preguntó Hermione, entrando a la sala-habitación.

—Lo acabo de comprobar —respondí, sacando mi mano del interruptor de la luz. No teníamos.

—Revisé con Harry los baños, el comedor, la enfermería y cuanto sitio tenga una llave de agua. Todas están sin suministro.

—Hay que decirle a las niñas que no ocupen los notebooks simultáneamente, habrá que ahorrar las baterías.

—Umbridge está abajo, chicas —Katie nos venía a buscar, agitada—, está con un megáfono, gritando blasfemias.

—Esta señora no se aburrirá jamás —aludí fastidiada.

—Vamos a visitarla, le tengo preparada una sorpresa —Hermione sonrió. Y esa sonrisa no era encantadora, precisamente.

—¡Ahora los quiero ver, revoltosos! —chillaba Umbridge, desde las afueras de Hogwarts. Los alumnos se agolparon en la entrada—, sin agua y electricidad, no podrán estar allí dentro.

—¡Qué pena aguarle la fiesta! Señora —contestó Hermione, de nuestro lado.

—No puedes mantener a los estudiantes, Granger —retractaba.

—Me temo que sí, Umbridge.

—¡Uh! —dijeron muchos, de forma prolongada. Umbridge y Hermione acabarán un día insultándose a más no poder.

—¡Se te acabó el juego, niñita! Serás la primera en irte de Hogwarts cuando toda esta porquería acabe.

—Sueña que me expulsarás. No tienes el poder de hacerlo. Te recuerdo que no eres la directora.

—De igual forma me debes respeto.

—Así como usted también me lo debe. Porque sea más joven… que va, _muchísimo_ más joven que usted, no le permitiré que siga amenazándome. Ni a mí, ni a ninguno de mis compañeros. Todos estamos luchando por causas nobles, que beneficiarán a todos los estudiantes del país.

—Deja de vivir en la utopía, Granger.

—Utopía es la que tiene usted. Jamás tendrá el poder de Hogwarts, y mucho menos, verá realizada todas las ideas que se le han subido a la cabeza.

—Hermione, basta —susurré. Tanto la reemplazante de Albus como la dirigente del colegio se estaban sobrepasando con la discusión verbal—, te estás bajando a su nivel.

—¡No me iré de aquí hasta que desalojen el colegio!

—Siéntese en una silla entonces, porque se cansará —gritó uno de los chicos.

—Lo más probable es que le saldrán ramas a sus piernas —alardeaba otro.

—Con o sin agua, con o sin electricidad, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí. Ya hemos aprendido a cómo luchar. Y no nos bajaremos ahora —secundaba otra chica.

Umbridge no estaba sola. Unos cuantos maestros estaban junto a ella, aunque no hablaban, ni tampoco le retenían. Vecinos y vecinas, curiosos y curiosas también se agolpaban a las afueras del colegio.

—Me estoy cansando, Granger. Acaba con esto de una buena vez, si no quieres que llame a las fuerzas públicas.

—Si se atreve a llamarlas, lo más probable será que no sólo tendrá que luchar con Hogwarts, sino, con todos los colegios de la ciudad. Entienda, señora, que no estamos solos en esto —una camioneta de color blanco se estacionó a las afueras de nuestro colegio. Me percaté del logo que llevaba pegado en una de sus puertas. Eran corresponsales televisivos y periodísticos de la cadena informativa local. Del vehículo se bajaron tres personas, el conductor, un camarógrafo que portaba una enorme cámara en uno de sus hombros, y una mujer de horribles gafas.

—¡La prensa! —agudizaba Harry en mi oído—, Ginny, nos estamos metiendo en más problemas.

—Cariño, no tienes por qué temer, llevamos ya muchos días aquí, no nos sacarán.

—Ese es el problema, la toma sigue, y no hay soluciones.

—Harry, no es el momento de temer, hay que seguir —no podía creer lo que estaban escuchando mis oídos. Ron hablaba de manera seria, decidida.

—Señora Umbridge, ¿qué le parece la situación de Hogwarts? —le preguntaba la reportera, de nombre Rita. Tenía una credencial con su nombre colgando en su cuello.

—Señorita, para tu información —respondía, masajeando su cabello—, y te digo que esto es insostenible, no puedo creer que la mala hierba haya estropeado a la buena que había en este establecimiento —con aquel comentario se refería a Hermione.

—¿Encuentra injustificada la toma de su colegio?

—¡No es su colegio! —volvió al ataque Hermione, atrayendo la atención de la periodista y camarógrafo.

—¿Tú debes ser la mala hierba?

—Tengo nombre, y es Hermione Granger, orgullosa de contar con toda esta gente, que apoya las movilizaciones nacionales —su comentario avivó a todos los presentes que nos rodeaban.

—¿Y tú, Hermione, sientes que ha servido de algo las movilizaciones? El Estado todavía no da una respuesta clara frente a las peticiones.

—Claro que ha servido, el Estado se ha tenido que enfrentar a nosotros, casi todo el país se encuentra paralizado. El día viernes tenemos una reunión, donde se dictaminará parte de nuestras cláusulas.

—¡Quiero que abandonen el colegio, ahora! —volvía a bufar Umbridge, al perder la atención de los medios de comunicación.

—Apaguen a esa señora, por favor —susurró uno de los chicos, provocando la risa entre los presentes, incluido el camarógrafo.

—Devuélvanos los suministros básicos —exigió Katie—, necesitamos de agua y energía eléctrica.

—¿Usted le ha quitado los suministros? —preguntaba Rita.

—¡Y les quitaré su matrícula si siguen desobedeciendo!

—¡Me hartaste! —el gritó de Hermione calló cualquier susurro o sonido que se encontraba a nuestros alrededores—, si quieres tu agua, ahí está tu agua, nosotros no la necesitamos —y diciendo aquello, se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la puerta principal, donde había un balde, lleno de agua. Lo tomó con fuerza, y lo lanzó de frente a Umbridge.

—¡Hermione! —gritamos algunos de los presentes. Otros reían, los reporteros grababan todo. Los profesores que se habían mantenido alejados del portón y de la disputa, se acercaron a la ahora, mojada Umbridge.

—Umbridge, calma, calma —le pedía la profesora Minerva.

—¡Pero cómo me pides calma! ¿No has visto la falta de respeto que han cometido frente a mi persona?

—Te prometo que hablaré con ellos, pero no puedes negar que les estás cuartando sus ideales con la quita de suministros.

—¡Esto es el colmo! Los profesores, dando el apoyo a los rebeldes. Los demandaré si veo en el noticiario local este acontecimiento —amenazó a los profesionales que seguían grabando y tomando nota de lo que pasaba.

Ron, Harry y Draco afirmaban a Hermione de brazos, piernas y boca. Estaba descontrolada. Umbridge se marchó y cuando no se le vio más, los chicos soltaron a Herms.

—¡Tienes que controlarte, Hermione! —le retaba Draco—, ¿no te das cuenta que eres el ejemplo para muchos de los chicos que están acá?

—Ninguno de ustedes tres tenía el derecho de mantenerme alejada de esa maldita vieja —ella estaba realmente fuera de sus casillas.

—Tendrán que darle un calmante, está mal —acusaba Katie.

—Anda a la enfermería y busca algo que le podamos dar, algo que se pueda mezclar con agua —le pedí. Ella asintió y corrió.

—Hermione, tranquila, ya se fue Umbridge.

—¡No puedo estar tranquila! ¿No se dan cuenta que esa mujer no entiende nuestros ideales, y nos está cuartando? ¡No me toquen, ninguno de ustedes tres! —los retó, cuando Harry se acercaba a ella.

—Ginny, la profesora Minerva quiere entrar, junto a otros profesores. Dice que vienen en paz, ¿los dejo pasar? —me preguntaba el portero de turno.

—Esperemos a que Hermione se estabilice, explícales lo que sucede, pero no digas muchos detalles —el chico asintió, y volvió a su puesto.

—Tómate esta agüita, Hermione, te aliviará la garganta —dijo sin mucha convicción Katie, entregándole el vaso. Ella me guiñó el ojo. Hermione bebió tomo de un golpe, y comenzó a pasearse como gato enjaulado.

—Minerva quiere hablar con nosotros… deja que entre, junto a los profesores que deseen entablar una conversación —me dijo, tocándose la cabeza. Bien, la pastilla estaba dando resultados—, Ginny, no me siento muy bien —expuso, tratando de aferrarse a uno de los pilares. Me dio un poco de pena.

—¿Qué tienes, Hermione? —le preguntó mi hermano, nervioso.

—Siento que me voy a desmayar —y fue lo último que dijo, porque cayó en los brazos de Ron, que la sostuvo.

—Tranquilo, le di un calmante mezclado con el agua —informó Katie.

—Te ayudaré a llevarla a una de las habitaciones —Harry se acercó a mi hermano y juntos la cargaron.

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo de la reunión con los profesores —le dije a Draco. Él asintió, y fue en busca de los maestros, que observaban preocupados la escena—, todos vuelvan a las labores. Tendremos reunión cuando los profesores se hayan marchado —los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse por el establecimiento.

Mientras Draco, junto a Neville y Cedric acompañaban a los profesores a su salón, fui a ver cómo se encontraba Hermione. Me sentí una intrusa al observar lo que acontecía al interior de la sala de clases.

Hermione estaba acostada, y mi hermano le acariciaba la cabeza, jugando con sus cabellos. Ron se veía tan lindo, tan tranquilo.

—Presumo que esto lo supones de hace tiempo —me susurró Harry. Asentí— Draco me comentó que ayer estuvo hablando con Ron…

—Harry, no nos metamos en su relación —le corté. Harry me observó de forma dubitativa—, parecerá ilógico que yo diga esto. Pero mira nada más como están los dos. No nos metamos, a menos que alguno de ellos nos pida algún consejo —mi novio me acarició el cabello, y me ofreció su mano para que juntos nos dirigiésemos a la sala de profesores.

Ahí, ya se encontraban los maestros, todos sentados, y compartiendo una charla común y sin mayores preámbulos. Las niñas se habían encargado de poner algunas galletas repartidas en diversos platos, a modo de picoteo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra la alumna Granger?

—Bien. Le dimos un calmante. Ha estado con mucho trabajo, y por eso suponemos que actuó de esa forma —la excusé.

—Entendemos su forma de actuar, aunque fue muy precipitado el acto que realizó. Hermione debe de respetar a Umbridge, le guste o no, ella es la representación de Albus en este preciso momento.

—Lo sabemos profesora, y estamos seguros que Hermione le pedirá disculpas —los que estábamos de pie nos acomodamos en los asientos, para iniciar la conversación—, ¿y a qué se debe esta instancia de diálogo?

—Nosotros hemos visto los noticiarios, y sabemos que las cosas se arreglarán, el gobierno ha tenido que tomar medidas drásticas, y todo su trabajo será beneficiado, quizás, no en totalidad —acotaba otro de los maestros.

—Queremos decirles que cuentan con nuestro apoyo —mi profesora jefe, la maestra Sprout, nos decía aquellas palabras con una sonrisa— nosotros estamos enterados de sus peticiones internas, y tengan por seguro, que las apoyamos al mil por ciento.

—Pero también tenemos que pedirle que depongan la toma de Hogwarts —la profesora de educación física, la señora Hooch, interrumpía la alegría que sentía en mi interior—. No pueden permanecer en el colegio sin luz y agua, es un peligro para su salud.

—Profesores, llevamos ya una gran cantidad de días aquí. Hemos soportado muchas cosas, y creemos que la toma llegará a su fin dentro de poco. El día viernes habrá una reunión en la capital, y se sabrá uno de los últimos veredictos del Estado en cuanto a nuestras peticiones.

—Lo que dice Draco es verdad —acotaba Cedric—, nosotros, junto a los otros colegios que están en toma, hemos llegado a la decisión que, si lo que dice el gobierno, cumple parte de nuestras peticiones, las tomas se desistirán.

—Bueno, si están tan seguros de esto, les volvemos a recalcar nuestra más sincera ayuda. Uno de nosotros irá a comprar agua embotellada, para que tengan durante estos días. Nos conseguiremos algunas baterías para que puedan solventar un poco el problema de la falta de electricidad.

—Muchas gracias, profesor Lupin.

—Nosotros nos marchamos, estamos al pendiente de ustedes —cada uno de los profesores se fue despidiendo. Era un alivio saber que contábamos con su apoyo.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione POV**

Los ojos me pesaban. Hacía mucho rato que quería despertar, pero algo ajeno a mí me lo impedía. Sabía que no estaba sola, porque sentía que alguien respiraba acompasadamente, mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello. Sus caricias me relajaban, y me volvían a llevar al mundo de los sueños. Despertaba, las mismas sensaciones, volvía a dormirme.

Cuando perdí la noción del tiempo, de mis despertadas y dormidas, abrí los ojos. Un par de orbes azules me observaban con preocupación. Las caricias se fueron debilitando poco a poco.

—Te dieron un calmante, mezclado con el agua que te bebiste hace un par de horas —me informaba con una voz acompasaba.

—Me lo supuse, el agua no sabía tan bien —cerré mis ojos para seguir disfrutando de su cariño. Él se detuvo— no pares, por favor. Me gusta mucho —confesé.

Su mano siguió haciendo el camino juguetón en mi nuca, desenredando mis cabellos. De pronto, recordé algo.

—¡La reunión con los profesores! —salté de la colchoneta, asustándolo.

—Ya fue. ¿Qué no te dije que estuviste alrededor de dos horas dormida?

—Tienes razón. Además, de seguro que Ginny y los demás se encargaron. No sé qué haría sin ellos. Y sin ti, que siempre estás conmigo, aunque no lo quieras asumir —no podía reprimirme las frases y oraciones que mi corazón quería que expresase. Le sentía latir con fuerza. Ron se quedó una vez más mudo. Su silencio me desesperaba—. Es hora de levantarse, debo de pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento —decidí cambiar de tema abruptamente.

—Los chicos y chicas entendieron tu manera de actuar. Saben que te estás tomando las cosas muy a pecho, y eso no es bueno para tu salud. No estás sola, Hermione. Tienes a mucha gente, y todas cumplen delegaciones importantes aquí. Umbridge no es de nuestro agrado, pero le debes respeto, y lo sabes.

—Ron, no eres mi padre, y no necesito uno, tampoco. Sé en qué cosas me equivoco, y también sé cuando debo de disculparme. Y con quienes me disculparé, será con los chicos. No con el sapo rosado —Ron deformó su cara, y prefirió dejar de hablar. Ya estaba aprendiendo mi manera de ser, y eso podía ser un arma de doble filo. Tal vez se daría cuenta del inmenso cariño y atracción que siento por él. _Quizás, esa sea una buena idea, Hermione,_ me decía internamente—. Ayúdame a ponerme de pie, por favor —le pedí. Él se levantó y me ofreció una de sus manos, yo la agarré con ambas, y fue tanta la fuerza, que juntos caímos a la colchoneta.

Su cuerpo quedó prácticamente encima del mío, escucha el latir de su corazón, rápido, ansioso, tan igual al mío. Sus brazos estaban a la altura de mi cabeza, mientras sus ojos me observaban con nerviosismo. Su aliento a menta me hipnotizaba, miraba sus labios, que se abrían, se cerraban, no decían nada. Estaban tan próximos a los míos.

Él no se movía, yo tampoco, su cercanía era tan cálida que podría quedarme así por toda una eternidad, y no sería una hipérbole. Me pasé la lengua por mis labios, si no lo besaba ahora, sería una completa imbécil. Fui cerrando mis ojos, sabiendo que Ron no se resistiría, estaba casi segura que me besaría…

—Chicos, como siempre les interrumpo un intento de cercanía, he decidido que, antes de entrar y aguarles su proximidad, les pregunto. ¿Puedo entrar o están ocupados? —esa voz, esas coincidencias… Pansy podría ser muy amiga mía, pero ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué carajos tenía que ser siempre ella?

Ron rodó hacia la otra colchoneta, y se tapó el rostro con una de las almohadas.

—¿Chicos? ¿Puedo pasar? —seguía gritando desde el pasillo.

—Sí Pansy, puedes pasar —le autoricé, mientras me sentaba a lo indio en la colchoneta. La morena entró feliz.

—¿No he interrumpido nada? —desvié la vista a los casilleros. Ron seguía imitando a un topo—. Por sus expresiones me parece que _he vuelto a meter la pata_ —se recriminaba. Pobre, si hasta me dio pena.

—Tranquila, no ha pasado nada. Así que no hay _nada_ que lamentar. ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?

—¡Ah! Ginny me ha enviado a buscarlos, el almuerzo está listo.

—Muchas gracias, Pans, vamos enseguida —ella salió de la habitación. El silencio que quedó fue realmente molesto—, ¿irás conmigo al comedor?

—No. Anda tú primero. Yo iré después —algo desilusionada por su respuesta, salí, dejándolo solo.

Cuando pisé la cerámica del comedor, todos los chicos que almorzaban entre conversaciones, se me quedaron observando. No tenía claro el por qué de tanto respeto, si era una alumna al igual que ellos. Aproveché su silencio, para pedirles las disculpas pertinentes.

—Quiero aprovechar estos segunditos de su silencio y tiempo, para disculparme ante mi conducta, algo desenfrenada, y que tuvieron que apreciar el día de hoy. Me dejé llevar por los impulsos y la impotencia. Les he dado un mal ejemplo a los más pequeños de aquí. De forma aparte, quiero disculparme con Harry y Draco. Los traté muy mal, chicos, y ustedes estaban tratando de hacer lo correcto.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Hermione. Sabemos que estabas bajo presión, y te sientes responsable por la amenaza que cumplió Umbridge —Draco me animaba.

—En cuanto al chapuzón que le diste al sapo… —espetó Fleur—, aunque muchos creen que fue una brutal falta de respeto, a mí me encantó —su comentario me hizo reír, y a un cuarto de los que disfrutaban el almuerzo también.

—A mí también me gustó. Pero uno no saca nada mojando a las personas, es cosa que piensen en lo de ayer, en _los pacos y sus guanacos_ —los que se rieron asintieron, y comenzaron a comer nuevamente.

El resto del día transcurrió dentro de lo que se podía, con la normalidad de siempre. Aproveché de disculparme con los profesores, cuando estos regresaron al colegio a entregarnos unas baterías que nos fueron de total utilidad en la noche.

El miércoles en la mañana, nos sorprendió la visita de Parvati al colegio. No la veía de hacía días. Sonaba exagerado, pero el estar todo el día en el colegio, te producía la sensación de que veinticuatro horas equivalían a setenta y dos.

Luna apareció junto a ella. Se habían convertido en muy buenas amigas durante el transcurso de la toma. Supongo que además, tenían temas en común, que las hacía familiarizarse.

—Espero que no les moleste lo que les tengo que decir —nos comentaba a Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron y a mí—, encuentro que han hecho tantas cosas por Luna y por mí, que juntas fuimos en busca de los reporteros que rastrearon el acontecimiento del martes, y ellos desean venir al colegio, y hacer una nota con respecto a todo esto de las movilizaciones.

—A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto —dije mi punto de vista, al parecer, a los otros tampoco les molestaba la idea.

—Ellos vendrán a la hora que les llame, ¿puede ser ahora?

—Por qué no… no estamos haciendo nada en particular. Además, mañana parto con Oliver a la capital. Tengo que hacer mi bolso.

Parvati y Luna llamaron a dichos reporteros, y nosotros decidimos juntar a todos los estudiantes. De la misma manera en que grabaron todo lo que aconteció el día en que Umbridge nos dejó sin los suministros, fueron documentando el establecimiento por dentro. Le sacaron fotografías a las salas que eran ocupadas como habitaciones, al comedor, los salones que ocupábamos como centros de reunión; pero además, a todo el estudiantado que aportaba con su trabajo voluntario y sus ganas de tener mejoras con respecto a la educación.

Fotografiaron al grupito que había hecho sobrevivir la plantación de tomates, a las chicas que se encargaban de la enfermería, a las porteras, los centinelas que más se repetían… todo y cada uno tenía un papel primordial en Hogwarts.

—Creo que nos faltaría entonces alguna fotografía de quienes comenzaron con todo esto —agregaba Rita.

—Son ellas tres. Ginny, Luna y Hermione comenzaron con todo —les informaba Katie, que era como nuestra vocera.

—Por favor, chicas —había una mesa cercana, y Luna nos dijo que nos sentáramos en ella. Le hicimos caso, juntamos nuestras cabezas, Ginny hizo el símbolo de paz con su mano, y el flash nos indicó que ya habíamos quedado inmortalizadas.

—Se ven muy lindas, chicas. Quédense ahí, les tomaré una fotografía —Harry sacaba su cámara y nos volvía a fotografiar. Junto a él estaba Nev, que le hacía morisquetas al estómago plano de Luna.

—¿Ustedes son pareja? —consultaba el camarógrafo que ahora hacía de fotógrafo.

—Sí. Luna será la madre de mi hijo —le informaba feliz, Neville.

—¿El chascón es algo de la castaña? Digo, chascón con chascona.

—¡Hey! No te pases —bufé enfadada por su comentario—, él chascón es novio de la pelirroja.

—Mío y sólo mío —decía con tono de cantante Ginny.

—Pónganse ustedes dos para hacerles una fotografía —nos pedía el camarógrafo.

—Yo me salgo, así queda entre parejas la imagen —hablé, mientras me bajaba de la mesa.

—Quédate ahí, llamamos a Ron, y se acaba el problema impar —Hum… no sonaba mal la idea, pero, ¿A Ron le agradaría?

—¡Ron! ¡Ven a sacarte una foto con nosotros! —gritó su hermana. El nombrado, que hablaba con Rita, movió sus hombros.

—Apresúrate, que los periodistas ya se tienen que ir —era Harry el que le llamaba. Él caminó con pereza, y se nos quedó observando.

—Como que no luzco como ustedes.

—Eso se arregla fácilmente —le indiqué. Le pedí que se acercara, moviendo mi dedo índice. Ron quedó frente a mí, y le bajé un poco el nudo de su corbata. Moví mis pestañas reiteradas veces, a ver si así me concentraba en los botones que desabrochaba de su camisa, y no en sus ojos que me observaban sin cordura—. Mucho mejor, ya estás tan desordenado como Harry y Nev.

Me reprobó con una sonrisa, y se colocó atrás de la mesa, junto a Harry y Neville.

—Ahora sí, atentos a la foto. Uno, dos y tres —el flash hizo de las suyas nuevamente.

Rita y sus secuaces se despidieron amablemente. Nos dijo que la crónica que habían realizado, saldría tanto de forma escrita en el periódico, como en la televisión, a modo de noticia. Se dedicarían a cubrir todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en los colegios de la ciudad.

A pesar de las inconveniencias, todo seguía marchando de forma correcta. Nada más faltaba el viaje a la capital, y posiblemente, todos nuestros objetivos se terminarían por cumplir. Habría que hacer una reunión con los profesores, y ver la posibilidad y los tiempos en donde tendríamos que recuperar las clases perdidas.

No pensaría en aquello. Lo que interesaba ahora, era la gente que estaba aquí dentro. Las amistades que se habían formado, las vivencias que les contaríamos a nuestros nietos, en unas décadas más.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Perdónenme por el retraso de la actualización. Pareceré disco rayado diciendo lo mismo, pero los finales en la uni y los trabajos me tienen _out_ hasta incluso, de mi vida personal xD.

Cada día la pareja protagonista se está acercando más y más… les digo que falta poquito, muy poquito, para que ambos se pongan a prueba, y se demuestren sus sentimientos. Por lo demás, les seguiré regalando este tipo de momentos. Trataré eso sí de dejar amarrada a Pansy xD.

Como me demoré un poco más en la actualización de mis fics, escribí un OS que parece más drabble, se llama **Intento fallido**, (lo pueden buscar en mi perfil) y es una idea que se me ocurrió cuando vi la séptima película de Harry Potter. Les invito cordialmente a que lo lean. Es cortito y sencillo, y está dedicado a todas las personas que leen _Breaking Rules_ y _Rescatada_ =) (no es un Harmione)

Nuevamente les retribuyo el tiempo que se toman por leer cada actualización, y aún más, por el instante que le dedican a los rr que me dejan. Nos estamos leyendo, espero, pronto =)


	29. Logros

_Rita y sus secuaces se despidieron amablemente. Nos dijo que la crónica que habían realizado, saldría tanto de forma escrita en el periódico, como en la televisión, a modo de noticia. Se dedicarían a cubrir todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en los colegios de la ciudad. _

_A pesar de las inconveniencias, todo seguía marchando de forma correcta. Nada más faltaba el viaje a la capital, y posiblemente, todos nuestros objetivos se terminarían por cumplir. Habría que hacer una reunión con los profesores, y ver la posibilidad y los tiempos en dónde tendríamos que recuperar las clases perdidas._

_No pensaría en aquello. Lo que interesaba ahora, era la gente que estaba aquí dentro. Las amistades que se habían formado, las vivencias que les contaríamos a nuestros nietos, en unas décadas más._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XXIX**

**Días 11 y 12 en Toma. **

**Logros.**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione POV**

Luego de aquella entretenida nota periodística, les pedí a los muchachos que tuviésemos una nueva reunión de organización. Yo me ausentaría por algunos días, y necesitaba saber que todo siguiese marchando como correspondía, mientras permanecía ausente.

—Está de más decirles que nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede ingresar al colegio, que no sea estudiante de Hogwarts.

—Hermione, pareces disco rayado diciendo aquello.

—Y prefiero parecerlo, Cedric. No me quiero imaginar esta movilización manchada por algo negativo. Tenemos muy buenas peticiones, y hemos actuado como la mayoría de los colegios del país.

—Tú preocúpate de dejar a Hogwarts excelentemente bien en la capital.

—Obvio que sí, Katie.

—Y cuídame a Oliver —agregó, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana del salón—, tú sabes, a los amigos hay que cuidarlos.

—Te creo —comenté. La imagen de Ron se apareció fugazmente en mi mente, haciendo latir un poquitín más rápido mi corazón.

—¿Tú nos vas a encargar a alguien en particular, Hermione?

—No entiendo tu pregunta, Draco —el rubio sonrió irónicamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Neville se atoró con el líquido que estaba bebiendo.

—Yo preguntaba, por si las dudas —agregó, tratando de no reírse.

—¿Eso es todo, entonces? —preguntó Nev, cuando dejó de toser.

—Sí. Pero necesito saber quién será la persona encargada de las llaves de todas las salas que tengan equipos tecnológicos. No tenemos energía eléctrica, así que con mayor razón, todas esas salas deben de permanecer cerradas.

—Ese trabajo se lo puedes dar a Ginny y Harry, los dos son muy responsables —informó Fleur.

—¿Qué nos dices tú, Harry?

—Yo no tengo problema alguno, y no creo que Ginny lo tenga. Ella se ha encargado de un buen manojo de llaves durante este período.

—No creo que sea necesario ir a buscar a Ginny entonces, ¿todos están de acuerdo en que la pareja cuide dichos salones? —pregunté, puesto que los dos pelirrojos se encontraban en el comedor preparando el almuerzo. Los presentes asintieron con sus cabezas, y quedándome tranquila con la reunión, me fui a rondar por el establecimiento, quería ver que todo estuviese marchando de la manera correcta.

Por primera vez, Ron ayudó a Ginny en el almuerzo, y no sólo yo tenía las expectativas de la comida, sino que una gran variedad de chicos y chicas. Sabían del poder culinario de la familia Weasley, y no era novedad que todos gozáramos de los banquetes que nos hacía Ginny. Sería un gran almuerzo de despedida, y por qué no decirlo, de victoria.

Subí a las salas-habitaciones para comenzar a agrupar un poco de ropa para estos días en que permanecería afuera. Partí recorriendo mi habitación que me correspondía por nivel educativo, pero me di cuenta que todas mis pertenencias estaban por todos los salones, incluyendo, el salón que utilizábamos para conectarnos a internet.

—Llamaré a Oliver, no sé nada de él —me dije, buscando mi teléfono móvil, el cual se encontraba tirado en la colchoneta, junto a un par de pantalones—, batería baja, no podré llamarlo —me recriminé. Me hice un asterisco en mi mano, para recordarme del llamado, y de la batería de mi celular.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Sólo yo, Pans —contesté. La morena entró a la sala, y dejó en su rinconcito, sus útiles de aseo.

—¿Herms?

—Dígame —ella se posicionó al frente mío, una vez que terminó de guardar sus pertenencias.

—El otro día… ¿te interrumpí?

—No entiendo a qué te estás refiriendo.

—Hermione, sé que no eres tonta. Por favor, dime si _metí la pata _(1) el otro día, cuando estabas con Ron, en esta habitación.

—Pues sí, Pansy, una vez más _la cagaste_ —susurré, terminando de doblar unas camisetas.

—¡No fue mi intención! Iba a entrar sin preguntar, pero como ya les había interrumpido otras veces, pensé que lo mejor sería decirles que iba entrar. ¿Acabé con la magia? —su pregunta me sacó una carcajada.

—Sí, se podría decir que acabaste con la magia. Pero de todas formas, si hubieses entrado y no hubieses hablado, habría sido peor.

—Cuando me den la tarea de irlos a buscar, prometo no obedecer, así, los dejaré tranquilamente —comentaba, alzando su mano en señal de promesa.

—No creo que pase algo entre Ron y yo. Soy una mujer ocupada, y él un bruto que no da muestra alguna de querer algo conmigo. Si yo hubiera sido él, probablemente ya hubiera actuado.

—¿De verdad?

—No, no sé… en fin, Pansy, no te sientas culpable. Si el destino ha querido que tú nos interrumpieses, debió de ser por algo.

—¿Las tres veces?

—¿Cuál es el maldito afán Pansy Parkinson, de hablar de lo que no ocurrió por tu jodida culpa?

—¡Ya, ya, ya comprendí, no me retes! —hizo una pausa, relamiéndose los labios—¿necesitas ayuda para armar tu bolsito?

—Ya estoy acabando, no soy de las personas que llevan mucha ropa, una muda por día, solamente.

—¿Y te sabes ubicar en la capital?

—Para nada. Será la primera vez que iré.

—¿Y Oliver?

—Ni idea, roguemos a Chuck Norris que él sea quien me guíe. Dándome un par de instrucciones, mi espíritu aventurero sale a flote —Pansy se rió frente a mi comentario—iré a buscar a Katie, para que facilite su móvil y así llamar a Oliver, no he sabido nada de él durante estos días, y él siempre se contacta con nosotros.

—A todo esto, ¿a qué hora se van a la capital?

—Tenemos salida a eso de las diez de la noche. Para que estemos llegando tipo ocho, ocho media al terminal de buses. La reunión en el congreso será a las diez.

—Mi madre siempre me dice que tengo que tener todas las cosas a mano. Así que, ¿los pasajes del bus?

—Están en mi billetera.

—¿Pastillas para el dolor de guatita o alergias?

—En el bolsito de emergencias.

—¿Toallitas higiénicas?

—En el bolsito, ídem.

—¿Qué es ídem?

—Igualmente, en latín.

—¡Ah!... qué más… ¿alguna chaqueta? La capital tiene un clima más bajo por estas fechas.

—Llevo una chaqueta cortaviento, no voy por una semana, a lo más dos días, y contando el tiempo que permaneceré en el bus.

—Entonces, supongo que tienes todo lo necesario y básico.

—Sí. Gracias Pansy, y a los consejos de tu madre —ella alzó su dedo pulgar, y se levantó de la colchoneta. Yo le imité, y dejando el bolso a los pies de mi colchoneta, salí para ir en busca de Katie.

—Katie, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—Lo que quieras, Hermione.

—¿Puedes llamar a Oliver? No he sabido nada de él —ella asintió y sacó su celular.

—Qué raro —murmuró luego de unos segundos.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No me contesta, es más, me acaba de tirar al buzón de mensajes de voz.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo?

—No lo creo, yo misma hablé con él ayer, y no se le escuchaba enfermo o algo por el estilo. ¿Tienes el celular de algún compañero de Oliver, Herms?

—No. Pero supongo que en la oficina de secretaría debe de estar el número telefónico del colegio de Oliver.

—¿No saldrá más fácil tratar de ubicarlo por MSN o fotolog? ¡Cierto, no tenemos electricidad! Hay que ahorrar. Yo me encargo de contactarme con él.

—Gracias, Katie.

—No hay de qué. Te ubico dentro de un ratito más.

—_A todos los estudiantes del maravilloso colegio Hogwarts, se les hace la más cordial invitación al comedor_ —la voz de Luna se escuchaba por los parlantes de la radio—, _puesto que tenemos un almuerzo para chuparse los dedos. El que llega último, ¡es el sapo Umbridge!_

Como no quería ser aquel vejestorio, corrí con todas mis fuerzas al comedor.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ginny POV**

—¿Listo, Ronnie?

—Como siempre, hermana.

—¡Buen provecho! —gritamos los dos, y aquel fue el indicio para que todos los presentes degustaran nuestro almuerzo conjunto.

¡Qué rostros tan placenteros! Si hubiésemos tenido una cámara a mano, habría grabado sus muecas y luego hubiera editado aquellos videos, colocando una música con muchos saxofones, para que pareciese una película porno.

—¿En qué piensas, Ginny? se te enfriará la comida.

—En cosas.

—¿En qué cosas?

—Cosas personales, amor. ¿Está rica la comida?

—Muy, muy rica.

—Siéntete afortunado entonces, de tenerme como novia.

—Soy el hombre más feliz.

—De ahora en adelante exijo que Ron y Ginny, comanden las comidas.

—Se te ocurre tardíamente Pansy, no creo que estemos por mucho tiempo en toma.

—No importa, los días que nos queden por vivir aquí dentro, quiero comer como las diosas.

—¡Salud por eso! —y todos brindamos.

—¿Es divertido permanecer en toma, Ron? —le pregunté.

—No pensaba que se podían experimentar este tipo de situaciones —comentó, moviendo su cabeza positivamente, mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

—¿Me ayudarás a prepararles una rica merienda a Herms y Oliver? Las comidas que reparten en los buses son una mierda.

—¡Ginny, tu boca! —me retó—, ¿se van hoy?

—Sí… nos… vamos… hoy —le contestaba Hermione, con la boca llena. Ron rodó los ojos en señal de reprobación.

—Hay que hacer otro brindis entonces, por Oliver y Hermione, que parten a la capital en representación de nuestra región —fue diciendo Draco, a medida que iba alzando su voz. Los estudiantes asintieron, y alzaron sus vasos con diferentes sabores de jugos.

—Si todo resulta como lo planeado, mañana a esta hora, podríamos estar celebrando el éxito de todo el movimiento pingüino —opinó Hermione. Yo también lo creía así. La charla con los profesores me había dejado convencida que pronto acabaríamos con este movimiento, y con nosotros de vencedores.

**.**

**.**

Seguimos como de costumbre con todas nuestras obligaciones, quienes no ayudaban en la cocina, limpiaban y ordenaban el comedor, los cocineros descansábamos un momento en el estadio techado, algunos chicos jugaban a la pelota, mientras las chicas colocaban cualquier canción sin sentido a través de la radio.

Los fumadores compulsivos se viciaban en otro de los patios del colegio.

—Ginny, lamento molestarte, ¿pero has visto a Katie?

—No Hermione, no la he visto, ¿pasa algo?

—Ella quedó de avisarme si se podía contactar con Oliver, no sé nada de él.

—¿Te ayudo a buscarla?

—¿No te molesta?

—Para nada, vamos.

Juntas buscamos a Katie, la cual se encontraba sorpresivamente en el patio de los fumadores, como decidimos llamarle al sector donde se juntaban los muchachos a fumar. Un extraño aroma estaba en el aire, pero preferí quedarme callada.

—¡Herms! Lamento no haberte buscado antes —se excusaba, mientras exhalaba humo.

—¿Pudiste contactarte con alguien de su colegio?

—Me costó encontrar su número, pero una vez que lo hallé, me decía que estaba fuera de servicio. Hay algunos colegios que manejan los teléfonos descolgados.

—¿No sabes nada de Oliver? ¿Él tiene los pasajes? —pregunté.

—No, los pasajes los tengo yo. Pero aún así, necesito saber de él. Se suponía que nos juntaríamos hoy, para conversar acerca de las temáticas de forma regional.

—Lo mejor será ir a buscarle al colegio. Así, aprovechan de juntarse y te dejas de preocupar innecesariamente. Si quieres, puedo acompañarte —me ofrecí.

—Me dejaría mucho más tranquila. Ya sabes que me gusta que todo salga bien.

Decidimos entonces hacer una visita a Oliver.

Llegamos a su colegio a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Y todo estaba tan bien organizado como en Hogwarts.

—¡Hola Hermione! —le saludó la chica que estaba haciendo el rol de portera—, ¡hola, compañera! —moví mi cabeza en forma de saludo.

—¿Se encuentra Oliver?

—Será mejor que pases, aunque por las dudas, debo de hacerles una pregunta —Hermione y yo nos miramos algo confundidas—, ¿alguna de ustedes ha sufrido de varicela?

—Yo tuve varicela a los cinco años.

—Y yo a los ocho.

—Bueno, de todas formas, les pediré que se coloquen estas mascarillas —y la portera nos entregó una mascarilla a cada una de nosotras. Entramos al colegio, y vimos a muchos estudiantes portando una mascarilla. Eso quería decir una sola cosa: había un brote de varicela en este colegio.

—Ginny, dime que lo que estoy pensando no puede ser posible.

—No se me ocurre lo que estás pensando, pero rogaré para que no sea posible —Hermione asintió más tranquila, y llegamos al saloncito que nos había indicado la portera. Ahí se encontraban tres chicas, de las cuales reconocí a dos, por las reuniones anteriores.

—Hola chicas, tomen asiento por favor.

—Hola —respondimos en coro.

—Tengo que comunicarles algo gravísimo —nos comentó una de las chicas. Le tomé a Hermione la mano.

—No sabemos nada de Oliver. Ayer fue a su casa, para preparar su bolso, se suponía que llegaría a pasar la noche aquí, pero no llegó. Le hemos llamado a su teléfono celular, pero se encuentra apagado.

—¿No han tratado de llamarle al teléfono de su casa?

—No tiene. Tampoco hemos podido ubicarle por internet. Su notebook se encuentra aquí, en el colegio.

—¿Y no han ido a su casa?

—Se cambió de casa durante el período de toma, entenderán que no sabemos con exactitud dónde está viviendo ahora.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo?

—¿Algo así como un accidente?

—No creo que tan así. Sus padres sabían que él iría a la casa a buscar ropa y un bolso, si no hubiese llegado, lo más probable es que nos hubiesen llamado a alguno de nuestros móviles.

—¿Y si se venía de vuelta?

—De igual forma, los padres le hubieran llamado.

—¿Y si le dio varicela? —preguntó de pronto Hermione—, se puede apreciar un brote de esa enfermedad aquí, puede que Oliver…

—¿Oliver se enfermó de varicela? —pregunté.

—Hace tres días que tenemos este brote, recién ayer comenzamos a hacer un listado con las personas que habían tenido dicha enfermedad, pero no alcanzamos a preguntarle a Ol.

—Pongámonos en el peor de los casos, que Oliver se encuentre contagiado —comenzó a decir Hermione en forma de hipótesis—¿alcanzaron a escribir el petitorio de todos los colegios del norte?

—Sí, lo tenemos escrito del otro día. ¿Ustedes tienen el petitorio de los colegios del centro y sur de la región? —las dos asentimos, sacando las hojas.

—Trabajemos en la revisión de estos documentos entonces, y luego de acabar con esto, vemos la posibilidad de contactarnos con alguno de los otros líderes de los otros colegios, para que remplacen a Oliver —dije. Veía el rostro de Hermione rojo de la ira.

**.**

**.**

Fuimos cinco las muchachas que terminamos de revisar toda la información que tenían que llevar Oliver y Hermione. Otro grupo de chicos del colegio se dedicaron a llamar a los otros estudiantes que fueron escogidos en la marcha que se había realizado en la Intendencia, de los cuales se puso ubicar solamente a cuatro.

¿De Oliver? Aún no se sabía nada. Otros compañeros de él habían partido en su búsqueda, pero no habían encontrado información acerca de su paradero.

—¿Vendrán a este colegio?

—Les dijimos que viniesen para acá. Sea como sea, tú estás aquí —le contestaba una de las compañeras de Oliver a Hermione.

—Esperemos que lleguen pronto, porque tendrán que preparar sus cosas en muy poco tiempo, dentro de un par de horas, tendrás que estar en el terminal de buses, Hermione —le informaba, dando a conocer mi molestia.

El móvil de Hermione comenzó a sonar, ella ilusionada vio el visor. Se alegró, aunque no del todo. Esperaba que fuese Oliver, y no era.

—¡Viktor, tanto tiempo que no he hablado contigo! ¿Cómo estás?

—_Estoy bien… Hermione… ahora voy viajando… hacia la capital… ¿y tú?_ —se podía escuchar la voz del joven por medio del auricular.

—Bien también, preparándome para el viaje. Se escucha algo cortado —le mencionaba.

—Sí_… es que vamos… pasando por pleno… desierto… la comunicación por celulares… se corta… _

—¿Con quién vas?

—_Voy con… una amiga… te la presentaré… cuando lleguemos…_

—Me alegra escuchar aquello, amigo —decía Hermione, mientras sonreía—, nos vemos mañana, en la reunión.

—_Hasta mañana _—Hermione cortó la comunicación, y volvió a guardar su celular.

—¿Él también va?

—Sí. Viktor tiene por así decirlo, el mismo rango que tengo yo aquí —asentí, y volví a mirar a la compañera de Oliver, que negaba con su cabeza, mientras hablaba con alguien por su móvil.

—¿Oliver? —ella lo negó.

—Era uno de los cuatro chicos que contactamos, él no puede viajar.

—Nos quedan sólo tres —hablé, sentándome en la silla.

A la media hora, llegaron dos chicas y un chico. Nos saludamos rápidamente y se les expuso lo que ocurría.

—Yo no puedo ir, chicas —comenzaba a excusarse el chico—, si me desaparezco de mi colegio, queda la cagada, a diferencia de ustedes, quienes me están apoyando en las movilizaciones no son más que personas con poco criterio, y han seguido hasta el final, porque se aburren en sus casas. Si yo no estoy, la cosa no funciona.

—Lamentablemente, tampoco les puedo acompañar. Mi colegio se maneja muy bien sin mi presencia, pero estoy segura que mis padres no me darán permiso para ir a la capital. Me costó mucho convencerles de que me dejaran vivir en el liceo, durante esta movilización.

Todos los presentes miramos a la tercera chica. Ella tenía que tener la respuesta.

—¿A qué hora parte el bus?

—A eso de las diez de la noche, de todas formas, tenemos que estar antes. ¿Puedes? —interrogó Hermione, algo abrumada por la rápida toma de decisiones.

—Yo creo que sí… —contestó no muy convencida.

—¿Puedes o no? —le insistí, antes de que Hermione perdiera sus estribos.

—Sí. Sí puedo —respondió, aunque le seguí sintiendo dubitativa.

—Tienes que ir de inmediato a tu casa, buscar ropa para dos días aproximadamente. El alojamiento se verá mañana, si es que nos debemos de quedar por más días, la comida y todas esas cosas también. Si todo resulta bien, estaremos mañana solamente en Santiago, y luego nos retornaremos a la ciudad en la noche, para estar llegando en la mañana del sábado —Hermione le informaba rápidamente, mientras la nueva escogida de viaje asentía con la misma velocidad—. Yo me llevaré estas cosas, no te preocupes —seguía hablando, mientras comenzaba a guardar todo el papeleo con las peticiones—. Nos vemos entonces en el terminal.

Herms y yo abandonamos el colegio, y cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, un mensaje de texto nos llegó a ambas.

"_Ubicamos a Oliver, tiene varicela"._

**.**

**.**

El terminal de buses de se encontraba ubicado casi al centro de toda nuestra ciudad. Se había estrenado tempranamente, puesto que no contábamos con un terminal que tuviese a todas las empresas de buses en un mismo sitio. Cada una de estas, tenía su agencia en distintos puntos de la ciudad, por lo que incomodaba el transporte público obstruyéndolo con los grandes buses.

Lo malo de su ubicación, era que se encontraba arriba de una de las calles con más tránsito, por lo que también, se provocaban enormes tacos, a cualquier hora del día.

Para evitar todo aquello, Hermione decidió irse mucho más temprano, y le acompañé, junto a Ron, Fleur y Draco.

El gentío era prominente. Mucha gente deambulaba de un lado a otro, cargados de maletas y bolsos de múltiples colores. Nosotros subimos por las escaleras mecánicas en dirección a los andenes, puesto que Hermione había quedado de acuerdo en juntarse frente a la tienda de recuerdos de la ciudad con la otra chica.

—¿A qué hora tiene que llegar la niña?

—Se suponía que a las nueve y media —Le contestaba Hermione a Draco.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—Ni siquiera le preguntamos su nombre, es más, le tenemos anotada en el celular como 'la reemplazante de Oliver', hermanito —Ron bufó, y se dirigió al negocio de confites, para comprar algo.

Los minutos fueron pasando, más gente iba llegando, más buses iban adoptando posición en sus respectivos andenes, y la reemplazante de Oliver no daba indicios de aparecer entre las escaleras.

Faltando diez minutos, el móvil de Hermione emitió su sonido.

—Es la chica —me informó—, ¿dónde carajo estás? —dijo, apenas apretado el botón verde de su celular, para luego, activar el altavoz.

—Discúlpame, estoy atorada en un taco, te llamaba para informarte aquello.

—¿A cuánta distancia estás del terminal? —le preguntaba Hermione, mientras su teléfono corría el peligro de ser destruido por la fuerza de su mano.

—Me encuentro a unos quince o veinte minutos, si este taco continúa con esta velocidad. De verdad que lo siento mucho, salí temprano de mi… —Herms colgó y volvió a pasearse como animal enjaulado.

—Fleur, ¿irías conmigo a Santiago? —preguntó de pronto.

—Ni cagando, Hermione. Estoy metida en todo esto de las tomas, me manejo bien, pero no tengo mucho carácter para hablar, seré un cuerpo y nada más. Ron, Ginny y Draco son más capacitados para acompañarte, yo te ayudaré desde aquí —con sus palabras, miramos automáticamente a Draco.

—Iría, pero es más importante Parvati y Anthony. No te puedo acompañar, Hermione, no me puedo marchar de la ciudad así como así —le dijo, mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

—Entiendo a la perfección tu postura, Draco, no te preocupes, al igual que la tuya, Fleur, no se sientan mal —respondía Hermione, un poco un poco nada más, calmada—. Tampoco te puedo pedir a ti que me acompañes —me dijo—. Confío ciegamente en que tú mantendrás el colegio como lo hemos mantenido hasta ahora.

—Lo sé, por eso tampoco te puedo acompañar —musité—, así que tendrás que ir con Ron.

—¿Conmigo?

—¿Con él? —expresaron de forma inmediata. Draco se rió, yo traté de hacerme la fuerte y demostrar seriedad.

—Claro. Ron no tiene a cargo nada de importancia en el colegio, pero se maneja muy bien con esto de las leyes, por nuestro hermano, Percy. Además, Ron conoce a la perfección la capital.

—Pero mira el reloj, hermanita, son casi las diez de la noche. No tengo ropa, y tendría que avisarle a mamá…

—No seas mamón, Ron. Yo hablo con mamá. En cuanto a la ropa, pues, en el mismo terminal de la capital hay un mall, te compras ahí un poco de ropa y listo. ¿Qué opinas, Hermione?

Hermione estaba mirando hacia el andén número nueve. Ahí se estaba colocando el bus que tenía como destino Santiago, a las diez de la noche. Bajó la vista por un instante, y quise saber cuáles eran las cosas que cruzaban por su mente.

—Tú… ¿quieres acompañarme? —le habló a mi hermano, de forma seria. La forma en que lo preguntó, nos hizo tragar saliva a los presentes.

—Bueno… si no hay otra opción, lo haré.

—¿Sólo por eso lo harás?

—Por supuesto que no. Ginny acaba de decir que no conoces la capital, si te pierdes me sentiría culpable —acotó, con sus orejas rojas.

Un par de campanitas resonaron por el terminal, la voz deformada de una mujer comenzó a decir una información.

—¿Qué carajos dijo?

—Pasajeros que tienen destino a la capital, con horario de salida a las diez de la noche, favor de ir abordando el bus, que se encuentra ubicado en el andén nueve —recitó Draco, moviendo las caderas y deformando su voz, para que pareciera al de una mujer—. He aprendido a interpretar lo que dicen estas mierdas —agregó.

—Bueno, bueno, entonces, tienen que subirse ahora mismo al bus.

—¿Andas trayendo tu uniforme del colegio? Mañana tenemos que asistir a la reunión con nuestro respectivo uniforme de colegio.

—No. Todo eso está en mi casa, o en el colegio, ni idea de a dónde tengo mis cosas ahora.

—Creo que yo estoy trayendo una corbata —hablé, buscando entre mi mochila dicho implemento—, eso sí, es la mía Ron, te quedará un poco corta. ¿Andas con alguna de las tarjetas de crédito que nos dio papá? —él asintió—, entonces con eso, pasas a una tienda y te compras el pantalón y la camisa.

—¿Crees que venderán uniforme en esta época del año? Estamos a junio.

—Pues tendrán que venderte algo, y ahora, súbanse de una buena vez.

—Si por cualquier motivo llegase la chica del cual nunca supimos su nombre, patéale el culo en mi nombre —ordenaba Hermione, mientras era arrastrada por mí.

—Créeme que se llevará dos patadas en el culo.

—¡Ginny, Hermione! —nos recriminaba Ron, mientras subía los escalones del bus.

—¡Me avisan cuando estén en el terminal! —les comenzaba a gritar, mientras me colocaba con Fleur y Draco al frente del andén.

—Te estaré llamando —escuché débilmente, el motor del bus empezaba a calentar.

Nos quedamos con los chicos hasta que el bus comenzó a retroceder, y adoptar la posición de arranque inicial.

—¿Crees que será buena idea que esos dos vayan juntos?

—No lo sé, Draco. Lo único que te puedo asegurar, es que pase lo que pase, mi hermano protegerá y cuidará a Hermione.

—Te creo —agregó Fleur, mientras los tres nos despedíamos del bus.

* * *

**Ron POV**

Jamás pensé que estaría en esta situación.

Me encontraba saliendo de la ciudad con destino a la capital, sin bañarme, sin ropa, la documentación básica, y con Hermione de acompañante.

Bueno, digamos que yo soy el acompañante de ella. Pero qué más da. Los dos íbamos juntos. Llevábamos una media hora de viaje, y ninguno de los dos había entablado conversación alguna. Solamente habíamos hablado cuando el asistente de viaje nos había pedido nuestros datos en caso de emergencia, y pedido por favor que nos colocásemos nuestros cinturones de seguridad. Hermione estaba tensa, frustrada, no sé. Había algo en ella que no le hacía verse como la Hermione de siempre.

—¿Estás seguro de viajar conmigo? —preguntó, cuando las luces del bus se fueron apagando, hasta quedar en una estrecha línea en el piso, para los pasajeros que quisiesen dirigirse al baño.

—Estoy aquí.

—Eso no es una respuesta. Necesito saber si estás bien, estando aquí.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Por qué te decidiste a viajar?

—Por muchas razones.

—¿Por cuáles?

—Pues… primero, porque quiero que Luna y Parvati vuelvan al colegio, también, deseo que la academia de radio se vuelva a hacer presente en Hogwarts. Deseo que las otras peticiones internas de los otros colegios se hagan realidad. También espero que las peticiones nacionales se cumplan. De a poco me fui adentrando en esto, y me di cuenta la importancia que era luchar por los derechos de todos. Además…

—¿Además? —me incitó a que siguiese con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no te dejaré sola, que voy a cuidarte. Y Ginny dijo que tú no conocías la capital, te podrías perder —hablé rápidamente. Agradecí la poca luz en el momento en el que hablé.

Un camión pasó cercano a nuestra ventana, y las luces del frente me permitieron ver una hermosa sonrisa de Hermione. _Ella volvía a ser ella._

—Gracias por estar aquí. Apoyándome, cuidándome —me tomó una de mis manos, y la presionó fugazmente con la suya. En un acto reflejo, la sostuve. Ella dejó su mano ahí, entrelazada con la mía.

Otro momento de silencio nos acompañó, pero este era distinto. A pesar del ruido del motor, de los murmullos de otros pasajeros, podía escuchar cómo la respiración de ella había cambiado. Era más pausada, más tranquila.

—¿Puedo apoyar mi cabeza en tu hombro? —le observé y asentí. Ella se fue acomodando, y posó su mejilla derecha en mi hombro, sin soltarnos de nuestro agarre. A los pocos minutos, ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

**.**

**.**

El hielo de la neblina me despertó. Lentamente me hice solté de la mano de Hermione, puesto que me dolían los dedos. Miré la hora en el reloj digital que se encontraba al lado del marcador del kilometraje. Serían pronto las dos de la mañana. Hermione también despertó, y lo primero que hizo, fue mover sus dedos.

—Hace un poco de frío.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar alguna manta? —ella asintió, y me paré para buscar un par de mantas y así, abrigarnos. Recorrí todo el pasillo, y encontré sólo una.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Tú no te trajiste una?

—No encontré otra. Pero no te preocupes.

—Podemos compartirla. Es grande. Además —susurró, puesto que todos los pasajeros se encontraban dormidos—, ya hemos compartidos lugares donde dormir que han sido más pequeños, fácilmente podremos abrigarnos con esto —la colchoneta de la bodega se me vino a la mente. Nuevamente agradecí que estuviese todo a oscuras—. Toma —me ofreció, entregándome la mitad de la manta, mientras ella se volvía a acomodar en mi hombro.

Me tensé completamente. Ella estaba más cercana a mí, y extrañamente, todo el frío que sentía desapareció.

—¿No tienes sueño? —escuché que me preguntaba, cuando habían pasado unos minutos.

—No, creo que no —no se trataba de eso, pero su cercanía me provocaba nerviosismo.

—¿Quieres que escuchemos música? A mí me relaja, y cuando no puedo dormir, escucho unas cuantas canciones y quedo _out_. Aunque no te permitiré que te quejes de mis gustos musicales.

—Está bien —ella buscó en su mochila su pendrive. Desenredó sus audífonos, y me prestó el de la oreja derecha. Ella se colocó el otro, y apretó el _play_. Se volvió a acomodar, mientras una canción comenzaba a escucharse.

_Rainy night and worked all day, _

_we both got jobs cause there's bills to pay, _

_we got something they can't take away, our love, our lives…_

—¿Por qué cambiaste esa canción?

—¿Sabes inglés?

—Me manejo, puedo entender las canciones que escucho. ¿Por qué la cambiaste?

—Porque no quiero que sepas la canción que me gustaría que me dedicasen algún día —respondió, volviéndose a acomodar en mi hombro.

Quedándome con la duda de qué canción era, traté de relajarme con las otras melodías y así, me quedé dormido.

**.**

**.**

Los rayos del sol nos despertaron, ya no había necesidad de la manta, porque el calor que nos dábamos con nuestros cuerpos era lo único que necesitábamos. El asistente pasaba abriendo las cortinas de las ventanas, y estas estaban empañadas con nuestras respiraciones. Le entregamos la manta y nos comenzamos a alistar. Dentro de una hora, estaríamos llegando a la capital.

Hermione sacó un cepillo y trató de ordenar su cabello, cosa que no resultó del todo bien. Se limpiaba la cara con una toalla húmeda, y luego, sin que yo se lo pidiese, me ofreció de sus útiles de aseo. Yo no había llevado tales cosas, por situaciones obvias.

Estábamos en pleno invierno y eso se percibía en el cielo, que a pesar de estar iluminado por un glorioso sol, las nubes que se encontraban en nuestro destino, amenazaban con posibles lluvias.

—Estoy ansiosa, siempre he querido conocer la capital.

—Es un lugar grato, pero no me gustaría vivir aquí. El smog y la gran cantidad de población no me atraen.

—Ustedes tienen mucho dinero, ¿tienen alguna casa en la capital?

—Nosotros no, pero uno de nuestros hermanos sí. Percy, aunque por su oficio en la ciudad, casi no la visita.

—Ah… —agregó, para serenarse, mas se iba emocionando a medida que las industrias de alimentos iban apareciendo en la carretera. Las calles pobladas con árboles comenzaron también a hacer su aparición, y luego, estábamos en la carretera que nos llevaba al terminal de buses que llegaban del norte del país.

Como no contábamos con mucho tiempo, porque teníamos que inventarme un uniforme del colegio, nos bajamos rápidamente del bus.

Corrimos al baño para hacer nuestras necesidades biológicas, y Hermione aprovechó de cambiarse la ropa y uniformarse con la ropa de Hogwarts. Avanzamos a paso apresurado por las tiendas que se encontraban en el otro extremo del terminal, adentrándonos al enorme centro comercial que habían construido hacía ya unos cinco años atrás —según mis cálculos—y tuvimos la suerte de encontrar en una tienda masculina, un pantalón semejante al grisáceo del uniforme, una camisa que se asemejaba mucho a las dictaminadas por los colegios, e incluso, encontrarnos con un chaleco de similares características al de Hogwarts. Con este implemento, no se notaría que la corbata de Ginny, me llegaba a la mitad de mi pecho.

—¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté, estando aún en el probador de la tienda, vistiéndome.

—Estamos bien, nos quedan unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para encontrarnos con todos los estudiantes.

—¿Dónde quedaron de juntarse?

—En la mismísima puerta de La Moneda. (2)

—Será fácil entonces ubicarles —culminé, saliendo del probador—, ¿parece el uniforme de Hogwarts?

—Demasiado, te ves bien —acotó— ordenadito, pero bien —agregó con una risa. No teníamos tiempo para nuestros extraños juegos de palabras con doble sentido, me dirigí a la caja, y pagué por la ropa comprada.

—Tengo un poco de hambre —me quejé involuntariamente, mientras le indicaba el camino hacia la estación de metro.

—Pasemos a comprar algo, y lo podemos consumir mientras vamos viajando —asentí. Hermione compró dos paquetes de galletas y jugos, compramos dos boletos para viajar en el metro y bajamos las escaleras, junto a un centenar de personas.

—Será mejor que me des la mano, no querrás perderte —automáticamente ella me la dio, y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

Había visto a Hermione sorprendida, pero nunca imaginé que le sorprendería tanto, ver La Moneda. Apenas cruzamos la calle y comenzamos a caminar hacia aquel edificio, no dejaba de sonreír, abrir y cerrar la boca. Estaba seguro que si hubiera sido otro el motivo de nuestra venida hasta aquí, hubiese estado corriendo como una niña pequeña, deseando que le sacaran fotografías, mientras hacía diferentes poses frente a la cámara.

—Es hermosa —susurraba, una vez al frente de esta.

—Así es —comentaba, mientras veía como flameaba la bandera.

—Es más linda que la Casa Blanca.

—No lo creo.

—¿La has visto en vivo y en directo?

—Lo mismo te pregunto yo —ella frunció sus cejas y miró hacia otro extremo.

—¡Viktor! —aquel grito, hizo que yo también mirase hacia donde ella lo hacía. Ella caminaba con rapidez para encontrarse con ese chico, que no me caía muy bien.

—¡Herms! —él le abrazó efusivamente, levantándola un poco. Tosí, y me fui acercando—, hola, pelirrojo.

—Ron Weasley —le corregí.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, Herms? —preguntó, sin tomarme atención siquiera.

—Muy bueno, apenas lo sentí. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Agotador, pero vale la pena —respondía, mientras le acariciaba el hombro—, ¿Qué no vendrías con Oliver?

—Se enfermó el pobre, y Ron me tuvo que acompañar. ¿Tú con quién viniste?

—¡Oh! Déjame ir a buscarla, que se quedó conversando con otros chicos.

—¿Es tu novia?

—Para nada, tú sabes a quién quiero.

—¿Hermione, no deberíamos de ir a saludar a las personas que no conoces? —los interrumpí. La conversación estaba poniéndose muy desagradable.

—Tienes razón, te acompañamos Viktor —el nombrado asintió, y se fue unos pasos más adelante de nosotros.

Una cabellera rubia se cruzó en nuestro camino.

—¿Ronnie?

—¿Lavender?

—¿Ella es Lavender? —preguntaba Hermione.

—¡Jamás imaginé que te podría encontrar aquí!

—Yo tampoco, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¡qué alegría! —Lavender me besó en la mejilla y me abrazó. Yo correspondí a su efusividad, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sabía de ella. Una tos similar a la que había hecho anteriormente, provino de Hermione—. ¿Y esta chica?

—Hermione Granger —Lavender le tendió la mano, y Hermione se la dio, aunque cortó el contacto rápidamente.

—Aunque no lo creas, te conozco, Pansy me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Te conozco de igual forma —Hermione estaba actuando de manera muy extraña—, ¿ella es tu acompañante, Viktor? —el gorila había vuelto, acompañado de otra chica.

—Sí. Su nombre es Daphne Greengras, y llegó este año a nuestro colegio.

—Muchísimo gusto —ellas se saludaban cordialmente.

Más estudiantes comenzaban a agolparse, y a las diez de la mañana en punto, un secretario ejecutivo nos convocó a que le siguiéramos. Todos fuimos adentrándonos, y unos periodistas que se encontraban también a las afueras, comenzaron a anunciar que estaría pronta a comenzar la reunión. Estaba seguro de que todos en Hogwarts estarían viendo la televisión.

Recién ahora sentía un poco de nervios, le estaba tomando el peso a lo que estaríamos próximos a vivir.

**.**

**.**

No sólo había prensa periodística al exterior de La Moneda, sino que además, de cada canal televisivo nacional, de cada diario nacional, de cada ente nacional, se encontraba un representante agolpado en una de las paredes de donde se llevaría a cabo la masiva reunión.

Éramos aproximadamente treinta estudiantes, sin contar a los principales de esta conferencia, entre ellas, la propia Ministra de Educación.

Nos fuimos ubicando por orden de regiones, y una vez que estábamos todos acomodados, se comenzaron a exponer los puntos que motivaron a todas las movilizaciones a nivel nacional.

—Antes de que el consejo hable, nos gustaría escuchar lo que han desarrollado —aquello fue dicho por una de las personas que entendí, haría de moderador de la reunión. Uno de los estudiantes de la capital, se afinó la garganta, abrió una de sus carpetas. Comenzó a leer lo que llevaba ya escrito, revisado por todos nosotros.

—El 26 de Abril de este año, 3000 estudiantes secundarios marcharon por las calles de Santiago para protestar por las magras condiciones de la educación, exigimos gratuidad de la PSU y del pase escolar, como mínimo. Estas son demandas particulares, que motivaron a los estudiantes en la inmediatez, pero junto a las cuales aparecen demandas de mayor relevancia, exigiendo respuesta a los puntos señalados en un documento de trabajo realizado por los estudiantes de la región metropolitana a fines del 2005, donde se sientan las bases de los argumentos esgrimidos en la actual movilización: La primera y más importante para nosotros, es la derogación de la Ley Orgánica Constitucional de Enseñanza. La segunda, el fin al sistema de financiamiento compartido. La reformulación de la Jornada Escolar Completa, con las siglas JEC. El fin de la municipalización y sobre todo, una educación de calidad para todos —Hermione sonreía, al igual que todos los que estábamos sentados ahí. El estudiante dejó de leer para beber un poco de agua, y siguió con su discurso—. Estas demandas son desoídas por las autoridades, no quieren escuchar temas que exigen un trabajo importante y que los enfrenta a los problemas estructurales dejados por la dictadura, que han sido incapaces de solucionar, o más bien, que no quieren solucionar. Saben que la LOCE es una ley muy potente, pues fue la última ley de "amarre" de la dictadura, siendo promulgada increíblemente en los últimos días de dictadura militar. El movimiento de los pingüinos deja en evidencia la incapacidad de los políticos y sus verdaderos intereses con la educación.

Otra de las estudiantes de la capital, siguió leyendo.

—Se han realizado diversas actividades, entre ellas estuvo la del veintisiete de abril, que fue el acto cultural organizado por la CONFECH (3), reuniéndose la cantidad de cinco mil estudiantes en el centro de Santiago. Esto da muestra de las relaciones que comienzan a forjar los secundarios, estratégicamente se van sumando sectores donde encontramos apoyo, pero siempre marcando la diferencia con ellos, las movilizaciones son de los secundarios y así vamos forjando una pertenencia de clase cada vez más poderosa. El cinco de mayo se continuaron con las protestas en Santiago, dando como resultado, seiscientos treinta secundarios detenidos.

—El treinta de mayo fue el masivo paro estudiantil, el gobierno se arrepiente y llama a conversar a los estudiantes, "que vengan todos" nos dicen, "que siempre han estado abiertos al dialogo". En su ceguera preparan una mesa de reuniones, pero ciento cincuenta alumnos asisten dicha reunión. Esta literalidad con que toman la convocatoria los estudiantes deja ver la seriedad con que trabajamos, y obliga a los ministros a cuidar sus palabras, que van a ser cobradas en cualquier momento. La violencia policial es grabada por todos los medios de comunicación, la ciudadanía rechaza fuertemente su accionar, parece que se puede golpear a los pobres, pero cuando los hijos de la clase media y alta son violentados se activan las defensas de la ciudadanía. Logramos el histórico respaldo a la movilización estudiantil, ochocientos mil alumnos en todo Chile. Casi el 80% de los alumnos secundarios nos fuimos a paro, se registraron además, tomas en escuelas básicas.

Comenzaron a leer una especie de cronograma de todo lo que se había estado realizando, hasta el día en que se comenzaron a movilizar las regiones, a fines de mayo. Se tomó en cuenta el día en que la propia presidenta de la República habló en cadena nacional, e incluso, las diversas formas en que se actuó durante todo este proceso. Todas las características, como las reuniones de los secundarios, las jornadas extensas y el no tener un punto fijo de reunión, eran desarrolladas por todos los estudiantes que nos encontrábamos aquí. A mí mismo me llegaba a sorprender la organización, y la eficaz utilización de la tecnología. Se crearon blogs, fotologs, permitiendo la generación de discursos, de una mayor información para todos los que comenzamos a interesarnos en esto después, cuando todo el trabajo estaba ya casi, hecho.

—Las estrategias son dispares, marchas, actos culturales, clases en las calles, intervenciones artísticas, nosotros los secundarios hemos descentralizado técnicas, el poder represivo ya no nos puede alcanzar. Las movilizaciones se extienden por todo el país. El gobierno sigue tirando dulces: PSU y pase escolar gratuito para jóvenes de escasos recursos, ampliación del horario del pase escolar. Pero nosotros no cedimos, y damos ultimátum al gobierno, exigimos respuestas.

Terminando de decir todo aquello, los murmullos se comienzan a acrecentar. El gobierno es quien tiene ahora, la última palabra, de ellos depende que esto siga, o se termine aquí.

—El gobierno… —la ministra de educación comienza a hablar, y todos nosotros guardamos silencio—. El gobierno da la oportunidad abierta para el diálogo con los estudiantes, y les anunciamos la creación de una instancia permanente de reflexión y participación para la Reforma en Educación, la cual actuará como una comisión asesora. Nos aseguraremos que los profesores deberán ser evaluados y contar con una carrera profesional justa. En cuanto a sus puntos, lo que el gobierno ofrece ahora, es lo siguiente:

La creación de una Tarjeta Nacional para el Estudiante, nombrada como TNE. Esta será entregada a todos los estudiantes, tanto de básica, media y universitaria. Esta tarjeta será igual para el estudiante del norte, como del sur. Tendrá validez de lunes a domingo, las veinticuatro horas del día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Sin embargo, todos los años, cada estudiante deberá de renovar dicha tarjeta. El precio de la tarifa escolar, no subirá de los $150 pesos. No será gratuito el transporte escolar.

Se tiene la incentivación de crear una ley que modifique la LOCE, se hará un "acuerdo por la calidad de la educación" entre el gobierno y las distintas brechas políticas, como la alianza y la concertación, de manera que esta nueva ley reemplace la LOCE, y vele en forma eficaz por elevar la calidad de la educación, que se denominará Ley General de Educación, LGE.

Los estudios universitarios deberán seguir siendo apoyados en parte de quienes deseen estudiar, pero desde este año, y todos los siguientes, la inscripción para rendir la PSU, será gratuita, y deberán cancelarla, quienes deseen hacerla más de una vez.

Todos los presentes nos miramos expectantes. La mayoría de nuestros puntos se había considerado, y a pesar de que la gratuidad de los estudios superiores seguiría siendo una lucha por la cual seguir compitiendo, un júbilo recorría a cada uno de nosotros, eso se podía percibir.

Dieron unos minutos de descanso, donde todos los estudiantes nos agrupamos, y conversamos respecto a lo que se había logrado. Se fueron preguntando qué era lo que más le llamaba la atención, pero además, como se sentían con lo que había expuesto el Estado.

—Creo que el logro más importante, fue poner en conocimiento a todo el país de la necesidad de mejorar la educación, buscar la calidad, por considerarla fundamental en la sociedad. Y que tanto los parlamentarios, como el gobierno, buscaran la forma y los medios posibles de solución, siempre mirando el interés general de la nación —fue lo que opinó Hermione.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo, siento que podremos seguir con esta movilización —acotaba otro de los chicos.

—Yo tampoco estoy contento con las medidas tomadas, hay que exigir una mayor participación de más personas —hablaba otro.

—Pero ya llevamos mucho tiempo, y todo lo que se ha ofrecido me parece acorde, está bien que queramos llegar al cielo, pero necesitamos construir la escalera para llegar a este. Con esto, ya hemos creado sus buenos escalones —hablaba de manera metafórica Lavender. Me acordé que a ella le encantaba escribir.

—La ciudadanía nos restará su apoyo, sabiendo que se han logrado todas estas cosas, y nosotros seguimos pidiendo más y más. No olvidemos que esto saldrá en todas las noticias de forma oficial.

—Ya habló la presidenta, ya hemos tenido reuniones con el Parlamento, con el Gobierno. Ya hemos conseguido demasiado, es más, a nosotros nos están amenazando con la expulsión, con la caducación de matrículas, o la repitencia de curso por la inasistencia a clases.

—¿Entonces aceptamos lo expuesto? ¿Nos bajamos de las tomas? —pregunta Viktor, como si no fuera obvio. La movilización de los pingüinos estaba llegando a su fin.

—Yo creo que sí. Pero como siempre hemos actuado de manera consciente, lo mejor será votar. ¿Están de acuerdo, o seguimos luchando? —preguntó uno de los primeros chicos que había comenzado a leer.

—Antes de que todos levantemos las manos y esas cosas, les digo lo siguiente. Puede que se bajen las tomas y los paros, pero eso no tiene que significar que nos quedaremos con esto y nada más. Se debe de seguir luchando, y que reanudaremos las movilizaciones si no vemos los resultados concretos —habló Hermione, otra vez. Mientras asentían los presentes.

Fuimos alzando nuestras manos, y con una mayoría, se inició nuevamente la reunión, dando nuestros puntos de vista.

Se pidió además que se exterminaran las amenazas con las repitencias de curso, las expulsiones injustificadas, y con documento firmado, la reunión acabó.

Hermione llamó inmediatamente a Ginny, para que ella se encargara de informarles a todos los chicos la buena noticia, pero que no se bajaran todavía de la toma. Estábamos a viernes, y se planeaba que todos los colegios serían ordenados el fin de semana, para que las clases comenzasen el próximo lunes.

**.**

**.**

—Será extraño el volver a dormir en casa.

—¿Extraño? Yo ya no tengo espalda —eran los comentarios de los estudiantes, que iban saliendo de la reunión.

—¿Les parece que celebremos todos juntos? —algunos comenzaban a revolotearse.

—¿Qué harás, Ron? —me preguntó Lavender. No tenía idea. Si ni siquiera tenía ropa limpia para cambiarme.

—¿Qué haremos, Hermione? —le devolví la interrogante, puesto que yo estaba sujeto a sus órdenes.

—Pues, habrá que ver a qué hora sale el bus más próximo para retornarnos a la ciudad —contestó algo enojada—, ¿Qué harán ustedes?

—Nosotros nos vamos ahora mismo, se nos ocurrió sacar el pasaje con confirmación de inmediata —respondía Daphne.

—Podríamos acompañarles, y así vemos a qué hora nos podemos ir —le ofrecí a Hermione. No me agradaba para nada Viktor, pero tampoco quería que Hermione estuviese enfadada.

—¿No quieres pasear con tu amiguita?

—Yo les puedo acompañar, no tengo ningún inconveniente —habló Lavender, sabiendo que Hermione hablaba de ella— además, Ron, tengo que hablar algo contigo, en privado —desvié la mirada, Hermione no me habló durante todo el trayecto hacia el terminal.

Desafortunada o afortunadamente, el padre de Lavender le llamó, diciendo que se encontraba en la capital, y que pasaría por ella a dónde se encontrase. Nos despedimos, sin alcanzar a saber qué era lo que quería decirme. El enfado de Hermione fue desapareciendo milagrosamente.

Almorzamos junto al grandulón y Daphne, quien resultó ser una muy buena persona, les despedimos, y pasamos a consultar por los horarios de viaje. El más próximo era, a las doce de la noche.

—Tendremos que hacer hora aquí, en Santiago.

—No queda otra. Si quiere, podemos ir a algunos sitios, para que los conozcas —me ofrecí de guía turístico.

—¿De verdad? Aunque estoy algo cansada.

—Podemos ir a la casa de mi hermano. Tengo una llave de su casa, ahí podemos descansar un poco, y luego, hacer un poco de turismo.

—Me agrada la idea, Ronnie —me nombró mofándose. Me desquité corriendo, asustándola de que se perdiese entre las gente.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione POV**

No conocía a Percy. De hecho, al único hermano de Ginny que conocía era Ron, y viceversa. No conocía a Percy, repito, pero le comenzaba a odiar secretamente.

Su casa era realmente hermosa. Ubicada en un lugar bonito de la capital, lleno de árboles, con ventanales gigantes, dejando que toda la luz natural llenase cada rincón de la casa.

Todas las paredes blancas, decoradas con cuadros que parecían originales, todos los muebles de madera fina, se respiraba paz, armonía; y lujo, por supuesto.

—Si quieres, puedes prender la televisión, yo veré si hay algo para que podamos comer.

—Ron, acabamos de almorzar hace una hora. Son recién las tres de la tarde.

—Pero tenemos que hacer hora hasta la noche —se excusaba. Le hice caso, y encendí la televisión.

_Los estudiantes secundarios se han convertido recientemente en actores inesperados al desnudar problemas profundos de la sociedad chilena, más allá de la mera protesta estudiantil, habitual en cualquier democracia._

Estaban hablando de lo que se había desarrollado hoy en la mañana. Parecía tan lejano, pero tan cercano a la vez. Con el sólo hecho de ver las imágenes de la reunión de hoy, de las entrevistas que le hicieron a algunos de los compañeros estudiantes me llenaba de orgullo, por haber sido parte de una movilización que sabía, iba a quedar marcada en la historia de nuestro país.

Cambié de canal, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía uno de música, o de dibujos animados. Mucha política y noticia me estaba pasando la cuenta.

—No. No hay nada de comida. Iré a comprar algo para la tarde. Pero antes, me cambiaré de ropa —Ron me comentaba lo que haría, apoyado en el umbral que separaba el comedor de la cocina.

—Por mí, que te quedases así, me gusta mucho cuando los hombres se desabrochan la camisa, y se sueltan la corbata —hablé. Ron se sonrojó, y me hizo reír—, aunque no me agradan cuando están algo malolientes.

—¿Huelo mal? —se asustó,

—No tonto, era una broma —le mencionaba, mientras reía.

—De todas formas, me asearé antes de salir a comprar, después puedes ocupar el baño.

—Ni modo que quieras que nos bañemos juntos —otro comentario que le hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Me aguanté las ganas de entrar al baño cuando escuché el agua de la ducha recorrer su cuerpo. _No soy pervertida, no soy pervertida, no soy pervertida_. Me repetía, a medida que las imágenes iban y venían a mi mente.

Ron salió del baño con el cabello mojado y desordenado, no pude evitar atrapar mi labio con mis dientes, se veía hermoso con la ropa de su hermano, le quedaba a la perfección.

—El baño está libre, yo iré a comprar las cosas ahora. Podrás bañarte tranquila —me informaba, mientras tomaba las llaves de la casa.

—Como ordenes —contesté, poniéndome de pie—, ¿tienes alguna toalla?

—Sí, te traigo una —él fue a la habitación de su hermano, y trajo una de color mantequilla.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Ya vuelvo —informó, saliendo de la casa.

Encendí la ducha, el agua salió tibia inmediatamente. Comencé a desvestirme, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la ducha, recordé que había dejado la nueva muda de ropa en el respaldo del sillón. Me tapé con la toalla, abrí la puerta del baño y…

—¡Ah! —grité, cuando vi una sombra que se cruzó de pronto. La toalla quedó en el piso, y la sombra que adoptó forma de Ron, se me quedó viendo fijamente. Nunca había visto su rostro tan rojo, y claro, nunca me había sentido tan observada, tan _violada visualmente_—. ¿¡Qué no habías ido a comprar! —le grité, cuando pude salir de mi estación de estupidez, y pude recoger la toalla, amarrándola a mi cuerpo.

—Se…se…se…se me quedó la billetera —tartamudeaba.

—¿Y no podías avisar que habías vuelto a la casa?

—Te avisé, pero creo que el ruido del agua no te dejó escuchar. Te vi salir del baño y corrí para no verte, pero… pero… pero…

—¡Vete a comprar, carajo! —volví a gritar. Era estúpido que le echara de la casa de su hermano, cuando era yo la intrusa. Pero Ron entendió el motivo, y se largó corriendo.

Una vez dentro de la ducha, con todo mi cabello mojado, al igual que mi cuerpo, pude recién analizar lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Me ha visto desnuda! —chillé, roja de la vergüenza.

**.**

**.**

Toda idea de ir al zoológico u otro sitio planeado por Ron se fue a las pailas (4), cuando regresó de las compras, seguía manteniendo ese color carmesí en su rostro, y no se atrevía a hacer contacto visual conmigo. Hicimos como que vimos televisión, cada uno al extremo de cada sillón. Hicimos como que comimos, pero todo lo que degustábamos no lo disfrutábamos como tal.

La noche llegó, él pidió que nos fuese a buscar un taxi, puesto que la hora del viaje era tarde. Nos subimos al bus, ni siquiera le pregunté si quería escuchar música conmigo. Me puse los audífonos e intenté dormir. Cosa que no pude hacer.

Llegamos al colegio, y algo que no imaginaba ver, fue captado por mi visión.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —susurró Ron, al ver que había un automóvil de la policía estacionado al frente de Hogwarts.

—No tengo la menor idea —le respondí, obviamente sin mirarle. Caminamos hasta el portón, Tonks que se encontraba haciendo de guardia palideció al verme—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Será mejor que entres, Hermione —acotó, sin informarme.

Seguimos caminando, y nos encontramos con dos policías, que hablaban con Ginny, Harry, Draco y Neville.

Tosí mientras caminaba hasta ellos, y cada uno fue deformando su cara.

—¿Ella es la movilizadora a cargo de todo esto? —preguntó uno de los policías.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Hermione… —susurró Ginny, asustada.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo primero… espero que hayan tenido una maravillosa feliz navidad ^^ el combo de saludos incluye por supuesto, un próspero año nuevo (:

Cada día son más los seguidores y lectores de esta historia, me siento inmensamente feliz, y si a cada uno de ustedes les pudiese ir a abrazar personalmente a su casa, créanme que lo haría (: yo como único presente que les puedo hacer en este período de festividades, es entregarle estas actualizaciones. Nunca pido rr, pero como estamos en fechas especiales, un regalo lindo sería recibir alguno de sus comentarios ¿me harían ese honor?

Ahora bien… la continuación está bastante grandecita, y es porque se tenía que aclarar más menos el movimiento pingüino. Si bien las cosas no se resolvieron tan así en aquellos años, traté de que fuese lo más entendible posible, en honor a todos los extranjeros que leen esta historia.

Creo que este es el capítulo que tuvo más carga 'política' y a medida que avancen los capítulos, esta terminación será siendo tocada de menor cantidad. En cuanto a la pareja de Ron y Hermione… paciencia, que esperamos siete libros para que se besaran, pero a cambio, les voy dando hartos momentos entre los dos. Apuesto a que no imaginaron que Ron terminaría acompañando a la castaña, mucho menos, que la vería desnuda xD

La canción que Hermione tenía en su pendrive es una pista… para lo que pasará después... Ustedes dedíquense a averiguar quién la canta, y qué es lo que dice y… hasta aquí nomás hablaré con respecto a aquello xD

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

**1 **_**Metí las patas:**_ en Chile, se dice aquello cuando una persona habla de más, atrofia un momento con algún comentario u acción.

**2 La Moneda:** es el edificio central de nuestro país, así como lo es la Casa Blanca en EEUU, la Casa Rosada en Argentina, etc.…

**3 CONFECH:** es la sigla de Confederación de estudiantes universitarios chilenos. Aquí hay varias instituciones ligadas al liderazgo juvenil, como la INJUV, las FEU'S en las universidades, el MOV (que se creó cuando estaban las movilizaciones del 2006) y las FES'S

**4 **_**Se fue a las pailas:**_ aquel dicho uno lo dice cuando tenía planeado algo, pero ocurre un inconveniente, y todo queda en cero.


	30. Lo bueno y lo malo de la toma

— _¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —susurró Ron al ver que había un automóvil de la policía estacionado al frente de Hogwarts._

—_No tengo la menor idea —le respondí, obviamente sin mirarle. Caminamos hasta el portón, Tonks que se encontraba haciendo de guardia palideció al verme—. ¿Qué sucedió?_

—_Será mejor que entres, Hermione —acotó, sin informarme._

_Seguimos caminando, y nos encontramos con dos policías, que hablaban con Ginny, Harry, Draco y Neville._

_Tosí mientras caminaba hasta ellos, y cada uno fue deformando su cara._

— _¿Ella es la movilizadora a cargo de todo esto? —preguntó uno de los policías._

—_Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?_

_ —Hermione… —susurró Ginny, asustada._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XXX**

**Día 13. Lo bueno y lo malo de la toma.**

**

* * *

**

**Ginny POV**

Hermione me observaba con una duda inmensa. Sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente dentro de mi pecho, si abría la boca este podría salir volando, y se estrellaría contra la pared más cercana.

Draco por primera vez estaba callado, ni siquiera se reía, mantenía la seriedad acorde al momento en que nos encontrábamos. Neville estaba más asustado que yo, podría mearse en los pantalones, estoy segura que ahora preferiría la paliza que le dio el papá de Luna, que enfrentarse a la castaña que nos exigía explicaciones.

—Hermione… —volví a susurrar, agachando la mirada. Harry me acariciaba la espalda, sabía que de esta no nos salvaríamos.

—Ginny, por favor —se acercó hacia mi cuerpo— dime qué mierda pasó —susurró, para que no escucharan los policías. Estos bufaron ante su comentario. Los malditos tenían buen oído.

— ¿Usted es la movilizadora o persona a cargo del colegio en este momento? _—_volvió a repetir la pregunta que había hecho anteriormente.

—Sí. Ya le respondí aquello, y me he dado cuenta que no es sordo —respondió enojada. Ron se acercó para tranquilizarla, pero Hermione movió sus hombros para impedir que mi hermano le tocase. ¿Qué les había sucedido a ellos dos? Si Hermione me dejaba viva, le preguntaría.

—Más respeto, señorita.

—Hable de una vez, que al parecer, a todos los presentes les comieron la lengua los ratones.

—Usted es la responsable por el robo de —el oficial revisó su libreta, donde había anotado todos los elementos robados— un equipo de radio, un reproductor de DVD y un data show.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó. histérica Hermione.

—Hoy en la madrugada, durante un evento festivo que se realizó en el colegio se robaron dichos implementos y siendo usted la encargada del establecimiento, es la persona que debe de responder por dichos aparatos tecnológicos robados.

—Creo que me falta un poco de información para entender todo este problema, señor oficial —acotó ella, mientras su pierna derecha tiritaba furiosa con el piso. Agradecía la presencia de los carabineros, de lo contrario, sería mi cabeza la que estaría en el suelo.

—A eso de las seis de la mañana, un vecino de la población dio aviso de desordenes públicos en el lugar y que además, un estridente ruido proveniente del colegio no dejaba dormir a él, a su familia y a los pobladores de los alrededores. Nosotros como institución venimos hasta aquí para corroborar y en lo posible, acabar el desorden y se nos informó del robo de las especies mencionadas —leyó el oficial. Me agarré la cabeza con ambas manos, sentía ganas de vomitar.

—Señor oficial, creo que esto lo deberíamos de conversar con más calma, ¿le parece? —pedía Ron. Estaba tan pálido que le podía ver todas las pecas de su rostro— no se puede llevar detenida a Hermione.

— ¿Me piensan llevar presa? —gritó— yo no pienso pagar por algo que NO perdí. Para su información, señor oficial, yo me encontraba viajando para acá a la hora del robo o lo que sea que haya sido. Yo NO puedo y NO debo de pagar por algo que NO fue mi responsabilidad —Hermione recalcaba todos los _no_, mirándome con furia, pero sobre todo, decepción.

— ¿Si devolvemos las especies robadas en este momento? No creo que haya problema —proponía mi hermano— es cosa que nosotros —dijo mientras me apuntaba— hagamos un par de llamadas, y todo se soluciona.

Entendía a qué se refería mi hermano, bastaba que le dijésemos a nuestro padre, o a alguno de nuestros hermanos para que nos ayudasen con este pequeño problema. Por los nervios no se me había ocurrido.

—Nosotros debemos de dar aviso al director del establecimiento. Él y su cuerpo docente deberán de decidir qué es lo que se hará con usted.

—Oficial —le llamé, sacando mi voz. Harry me dio su apoyo, acariciando mi espalda—, déjenos solucionar esto a nosotros, les pido que se retiren, y que vengan en un momento más, cuando hayamos contactado con el director y los profesores, por favor.

—Iremos al cuartel por unos papeles, estaremos aquí en media hora más. La señorita viene con nosotros. —Diciendo aquello, le tomaron las manos a Hermione, ella se contrajo y comenzó a hacer fuerzas.

— ¡No me pueden llevar! Acabo de enterarme de todo y me faltan muchas cosas por comprender.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— ¡Director Albus! —exclamamos todos. Él se encontraba acompañado de los profesores que nos habían brindado ayuda durante este corto período sin los suministros básicos.

— ¿Usted es el rector de Hogwarts? —preguntó uno de los uniformados.

—Correcto, mi estimado —asintió—. Me gustaría hablar algunas palabritas con ustedes. Si me lo permiten, podríamos pasar a mi oficina.

—Siguiendo el conducto regular, ahora deberíamos de ir a la…

—No se preocupe, no le quitaré mucho tiempo —interrumpió el director. Los uniformados le siguieron, dejándonos a nosotros seis.

Hermione se agachó, y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, supuse que estaba contando mentalmente para no explotar de ira. La habíamos visto enojada con Umbridge, enojarse con nosotros debería de ser mil veces peor.

—Quiero que me expliquen con lujo y detalles lo que ocurrió desde que me ausenté del colegio, hasta hoy —exigió seria. Todos, inclusive Ron, tragamos saliva— ¡ahora!

—El día que se fueron, todo marchó bien. Las rondas se hicieron tal cual, se ocuparon algunos computadores, pero para ver cómo estaban las cosas en otros colegios, al otro día se hizo el desayuno con normalidad, estábamos expectantes a lo que sería la reunión en La Moneda. Todos los presenten estábamos viendo las noticias —relataba Harry— y cuando supimos por boca tuya que se había decidido bajarse de las movilizaciones y de las tomas de los colegios, nos alegramos bastante, ¿verdad, chicos?

— ¡Claro! —decíamos todos, asintiendo frenéticamente.

—Entonces, se nos ocurrió hacer una pequeña fiesta. Algo sencillo, entre nosotros —seguía hablando Harry, aunque lo último se le iba escuchando con menor intensidad. Cerré los ojos, y dejé que toda la valentía me inundara, debía de asumir mi responsabilidad.

—Pero se nos escapó de las manos —hablé— todo comenzó así…

— _¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron, Ginny? —me preguntaban emocionados los chicos que estaban a mi alrededor._

—_La reunión que tuvieron los chicos en Santiago estuvo genial. A pesar de no tener todas las cosas que pedíamos, se lograron la mayoría de las peticiones. Se ha decidido bajarse de las tomas, la movilización de los pingüinos dio resultado —comentaba. Todos los presentes saltaban producto de la alegría._

— _¿Eso significa que tendremos que regresar a nuestras casas ahora?_

—_No. Durante el fin de semana se hará entrega de los colegios, así que esperaremos a que Hermione llegue, y cuando ella está aquí, nos organizaremos en grupos para limpiar el colegio, ordenar las salas y entregar las llaves._

— _Y, ¿nuestras peticiones internas? —quiso saber Neville. Draco se acercó a él._

—_A Luna y Parvati no pueden prohibirles la matrícula por estar embarazadas o tener hijos, eso es algo que ya estaba escrito en la LOCE. Por ellas no hay que preocuparse. La petición de la radio se conversará con los profesores, estoy segura que darán el visto bueno a dicha petición._

— _¡Pingüinos, unidos, jamás serán vencidos! —comenzaron a vociferar. A los instantes, todos nos encontrábamos gritando lo mismo, mientras hacíamos una ronda gigantesca en el patio central del colegio._

—_Esto tenemos que celebrarlo —propuso Katie._

—_Ya que no nos queda mucho tiempo aquí, deberíamos de tirar a Hogwarts por la ventana._

— _¡Hey! Tranquilos, que hay que guardar la compostura. Nos queda velar por el colegio. No vamos a tirar todo por la borda ahora, que estamos al final de las movilizaciones._

—_No seas aguafiestas, Ginny. La idea es hacer algo, pero entre nosotros, una cena más prolongada. No pienses mal —reiteraba Katie._

—_Si es así, no tengo por qué negarme. ¿Se quedarán ustedes dos?_

—_Yo no puedo, pero vendré a la mañana, apenas amanezca —se disculpó Neville— Luna no está en el colegio, así que no me entusiasma demasiado la idea de festejar algo sin ella presente._

—_Yo me quedé de juntar a cenar con los padres de Parvati. Puede que nos estemos llevando mejor, y este tipo de oportunidades no las puedo perder._

—_Sus razones son convincentes, pero igual, qué lata que me dejen aquí, sin su apoyo._

—_Tienes a Tonks, Fleur, Harry y Cedric, podrán llevar todo en orden. Además, han quedado de hacer algo sano, nadie dijo que se harían orgías o esas cosas por el estilo._

— _¡Tan extremista, Draco! —le retaba Neville— si necesitas ayuda, nos llamas. No importa la hora que sea. ¿De acuerdo?_

—_De acuerdo —repetí._

_._

_.  
_

_Los preparativos para la fiesta no se hicieron de esperar. Un grupo de chicas se encargó de recolectar dinero para comprar elementos decorativos. Y como se estaba hablando de fiesta, otro grupo recolectaba más dinero para comprar cosas para picotear. _

— _¿Me das permiso Ginny, para ir a mi casa un momento?_

— _¿A tu casa, Tonks?_

—_Sí, es que mi padre arrienda luces para fiestas y ya sabes, una fiesta sin su bailoteo loco iluminado, no es nada —me contaba, mientras se movía a un ritmo imaginario— sé que no tenemos tanta energía eléctrica, pero nos queda solamente una noche en el colegio. Podemos aprovechar nuestros recursos. ¿Me autorizas?_

—_Bueno, trata de ir con alguien, para que te ayude a traer las cosas._

—_Gracias Ginny, eres un sol._

_No me di ni cuenta cuando el comedor había sido transformado en un antro._

_Había luces por todos lados, conectadas con los transformadores, globos de distintos colores, que se iban mimetizando con los papeles que se iban cruzando por el techo, a modo de decoración. En una de las paredes había un afiche que vociferaba las palabras 'vencimos'. Las mesas donde solíamos desayunar, almorzar y cenar, estaban repletas de la chatarra que uno consume en las fiestas. _

—_Sí que saben organizar bien —musité cuando entré al lugar para inspeccionarlo._

—_Lo han aprendido de ustedes, cariño —me alabó Harry._

— _¿Dónde está la mayoría?_

—_Algunos se están arreglando. Más que mal, es una fiesta. Deberíamos de hacer lo mismo. Disfrutar un poquito, te siento algo tensa —pronunció en mi oído._

—_No me hablas de esa manera, Harry. __Conoces mi reacción__ —le advertí. Harry tosió y se echó aire con ambas manos._

— ¡Ginny! no me interesa saber tu calentura con Harry —me retó Hermione, en medio de mi relato.

— ¿Te calentaste con mi hermana? —chillaba Ron, dispuesto a pegarle a Harry, el cual ya se estaba poniendo de pie para huir.

—No seas idiota, llevamos muchos años siendo novios, es obvio que nos calentemos.

— ¡Ginny! no pelees con tu hermano, y sígueme contando.

—No lo podré seguir haciendo si él está aquí —me excusé. La presencia de Ron no me permitiría seguir con la historia.

— ¡Llévenselo! —pidió Hermione, todavía frustrada. A Ron se lo llevaron al comedor—. Continúa.

— ¿En qué parte me quedé? ¡Ah ya lo recuerdo!

_Eran las doce de la noche, y todos los chicos y chicas se encontraban en dicho lugar bailando o bebiendo gaseosa. Las personas que no se encontraban en ese momento ahí, habían sido asignadas en la guardia del portón. Cada una hora nos íbamos rotando, para que así, todos disfrutásemos de la festividad. _

— _¡Disculpa Gi…Gi…Ginny!_

— _¿Cedric? ¿Estás ebrio?_

— _¿Quién está ebrio? —gritó de pronto, observando a los chicos que estaban a nuestro alrededor._

— _¡Hueles a alcohol! —le acusé._

—_No. Ese debe de ser Crabbe._

— _¿Quién trajo alcohol?_

—_Pero si es temprano… un poquitín no le hace daño a nadie —se excusaba, tambaleándose._

— _¡Tú tenías a cargo la próxima guardia!_

—_Le digo a Cho que me acompañe y asunto arreglado…_

—_Cho no está en la manifestación desde que hicimos la marcha, el lunes. _

— _¡Cho, Cho, Cho! ¿Dónde estás? —se fue, mientras le llamaba._

— _¿Una __chelita__, Ginny?_

—_Esta no era la idea, Fleur._

—_Era imposible hacer un __carrete__ sin alcohol, y lo sabes, Ginny._

—_Pensé que podría resultar —concluí, aceptando la cerveza que me daba Fleur. Más y más, yo no me embriagaba con esta nimiedad— hay un olor extraño en el comedor, ¿lo hueles?_

—_Sí, me late que es a marihuana._

— _¡Saben que para fumar sus cuestiones tienen el patio de los fumadores! Viciosos de mierda —enfaticé al aire. Nadie me tomó en cuenta, todos estaban bailando, fumando, tomando. Cada uno se quitaba el estrés como podía._

—_Ginny…_

—_Dime, Fleur._

— _¿Cómo no aprovechas?_

— _¿Aprovechar qué?_

—_Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero —insinuó, haciendo un gesto morboso con sus manos._

—_Estás loca. Estoy a cargo de las llaves, y tendré que hacer la guardia ahora, ya que Cedric se fue a buscar a Cho a los matorrales. _

—_Yo me encargo de las llaves, y le puedo decir a alguno de los chicos que reemplace al borracho._

_Avril Lavigne comenzó a escucharse, Girlfriend es una de mis canciones favoritas._

—_Aceptaré tu proposición, pero antes bailaré está cancioncita —busqué a Harry, el cual ya estaba con unos chicos tomándose unas tapitas de vodka al seco— después te embriagas, quiero bailar contigo —le arrastré hasta el medio de la improvisada pista de baile, y bailamos esa canción, y las siguientes que se emitieron durante las siguientes horas._

_Por un momento me olvidé de mis obligaciones, cuando el reloj del comedor marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, ¡las cuatro de la mañana! me acordé de las guardias, de los reemplazos y de mi alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba extrañamente feliz._

— _¡Harry, las guardias!_

— _Y, ¿te acuerdas de eso ahora? Cariño, han pasado más de cuatro horas._

— _¡Qué tonta, qué despistada! Acompáñame —jalé a Harry al exterior. Caminamos con paso torpe hasta la entrada. Ahí se encontraba Crabbe, con su gemelo, Goyle._

—_Hol,a parejita, ¿qué hacen? —nos respondió uno de ellos._

—_Venía a supervisar la guardia —dije lo más sobria posible— ¿necesitan ayuda?_

—_Hace poco que estamos aquí. Estamos algo bebidos, pero con nuestros sentidos normales._

—_Eso es una mala noticia —le escuché susurrar a Harry. Pero veía a ambos hermanos, 'sobrios' nada podría pasar, ¿cierto? Me preguntaba en mi cabeza._

—_Cuando tengamos ganas de vomitar te llamamos, así, otra persona se hace cargo de la guardia —asentí, y le tomé la mano a Harry, para que nos marcháramos de ahí. A mitad de camino nos encontramos con Fleur, que bailaba en uno de los pilares que afirmaban los tejados del pasillo._

—_Hasta abajo, hasta abajo, hasta abajo —le cantaban los chicos y chicas que le estaban viendo contornearse. Le hice una seña, ella se dio cuenta a los minutos después._

— _¿Te puedo encargar este manojo de llaves? —le pregunté, cuando era Pansy la que se enroscaba al pilar ahora._

—_Bi-blio-te-ca… —leía pausadamente—, no hay problema. Tú diviértete, yo me quedo con esto —me aseguró, mientras se metía ese manojo de llaves entremedio de su sostén— de aquí no saldrá._

—_Y te encargo este otro —le hablaba, pasándole otro manojo de llaves, de las salas audiovisuales— cuídalo con tu vida, que ahí están las cosas de valor. Ella movió sus pulgares hacia el cielo, y se unió al baile de Pansy._

— _¿Por qué le pasaste las llaves a Fleur? —preguntaba Harry, mientras nos encaminábamos a la pista de baile._

—_Porque ahora me dedicaré solamente a ti —le respondí, tomándole otra vez de la mano, arrastrándolo hasta los salones que usábamos de dormitorios._

—_No estarás pensando…_

—_Dijiste que estaba tensa, necesito de tus atenciones —susurré en una de sus orejas— ¿qué me dices?_

— _Y, ¿si alguien nos encuentra?_

—_Míralos —hablé, haciéndome a un lado—, un montón está fumando marihuana y qué mierdas en el patio de los viciosos. No tienen idea de cómo se llaman, te lo aseguro. Los otros están bailando, otros juegan al striptease aquí afuera. Habrá sus tres parejas más que estarán haciendo lo mismo que yo quiero hacer contigo ahora. Tampoco creo que alguien venga a estas horas a molestarnos, la puerta principal del colegio está segura._

— _¿Con Crabbe y Goyle?_

— _¿Quieres follar conmigo en el colegio aprovechando que Ron está a cientos de kilómetros sí o no?_

—_Sí._

—_Entonces sígueme —los dos corrimos hasta los salones. Los tres primeros estaban cerrados 'misteriosamente' por lo que nos apoderamos del que estaba más apartado. Harry trabó la puerta con unas sillas, cosa que fuera impedimento para alguien del exterior el interrumpirnos._

_Harry me comenzó a besar, mientras yo le sacaba la ropa. De pronto nos dieron ganas de no hacerlo en cámara lenta, y terminamos entre las colchonetas._

_Escuché un poco más de ruido, pero supuse que todos se habían unido a los que bailaban en el comedor. Las caricias de Harry me iban nublando de a poco mis sentidos, cuando le sentí…_

— ¡Ginny! no quiero saber 'eso' —me cortó Hermione, algo ruborizada— por favor, concéntrate en lo que me interesa.

Me reí un poco, el sólo recordar lo que había hecho con Harry en una de los salones me hacía sonrojarme, al punto de quizás, no volver a entrar a ese salón... las de cosas que sucedieron con mi novio. La mirada de enfado de Hermione me hizo volver a la realidad de mis recuerdos.

—Lo lamento, es que pensar en Harry me desconcentra un poco. Continúo.

_Estábamos cubiertos por un saco de dormir, a saber de quién era, si todo estaba oscuro. _

_Lo habíamos hecho un par de veces, pero era tan relajante estar ahí, con Harry acariciándome la espalda, que no me daban ganas de levantarme._

—_¿Qué hora será? —le pregunté de repente._

—_Deben de ser las cinco, cinco y media._

—_Llevamos harto rato aquí. Deberíamos de salir —dije, aunque no muy convencida de mis palabras._

—_Se sigue escuchando la música._

—_De todas formas, deberíamos de hacer guardia en la portería. No la vemos desde la tarde._

—_Como ordenes —Harry comenzaba a buscar su ropa y la mía, que estaba esparcida por todo el piso del salón. Nos vestimos y salimos del salón, fue entonces que vimos a gente desconocida en el colegio._

—_Harry, ¿quiénes son ellos?_

—_No tengo idea —avanzamos a la portería. No se encontraba nadie, a pesar de que estuviesen las puertas con la cadena y el candado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y los dos corrimos hasta el comedor._

_En el camino, Crabbe y Goyle estaban amarrados en uno de los pilares, donde horas anteriores Fleur y Pansy bailaban. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de quiénes les estaban hablando en el momento, estaban completamente ebrios, o drogados._

_Harry se quedó desamarrándolos, mientras yo seguía mi camino hacia el comedor. Me encontré con Fleur, Tonks, Cedric y Katie buscando como locos algo._

— _¿Quiénes son los tipos que hay por todo el colegio? y ¿Qué están buscando?_

—_Los que están afuera, son punks —me dijo Katie, corriendo a uno de los chicos, que estaba durmiendo en el suelo._

— _¿Punks? ¿Y qué hacen ellos aquí?_

—_Creo que un chico de segundo les dejó entrar._

— _Pero, ¡¿por qué hicieron eso?_

—_Traían __copete__. Ese fue su pase —sentenciaba Fleur— ¡No las encuentro por ningún lado!_

— _¿Qué están buscando?_

—_Las llaves._

— _¿Las llaves que te pasé?_

—_Sí, Ginny, lo siento. Perdí una apuesta mientras bailaba, o era mi camisa, o era mi sostén. Cuando me lo saqué, me olvidé completamente del manojo de llaves de la biblioteca. El otro lo tengo aquí —me mostró, mientras se golpeaba una de sus nalgas._

—_Un grupo tiene que sacar inmediatamente a esos tipos —ordené mientras me ponía a buscar entremedio del piso el manojo de llaves._

— _¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! —empezaron a llamar._

— _¿Qué pasa? —de pronto sentía que todo el alcohol que había ingerido, me comenzaba a hacer efecto._

—_Unos tipos están sacando unas cosas de la biblioteca._

— _¡Punks de mierda! —grité— ayúdenme —pedía, mientras me sacudía la mugre de los pantalones, y empezaba a correr con Katie y Fleur siguiéndome._

— _¡Nos pillaron, cabros! —escuché que decía uno de ellos, mientras salía corriendo con algo. Al ser sólo mujeres las que corríamos tras ellos, apenas le podíamos alcanzar._

— _¡Ginny, la policía! —Harry me gritaba desde la portería._

— _¡Ábreles la puerta! ¡Nos están robando! —chillaba._

— _¡No tengo las llaves!_

—_Yo se las llevo, yo se las llevo —Fleur tiritaba y corría con otro de los manojos de llave._

—_Vamos, Ginny —me animaba Cedric, el cual nos alcanzaba en nuestra corrida._

_Los punks se saltaron por una de las rejas, similar a como nosotros lo hicimos cuando nos apoderamos del colegio. Sentí una impotencia enorme._

— _¡Policía! —gritaron dos carabineros. Atrás de nuestros cuerpos._

—_Demasiado… tarde… se acaban… de saltar… —informaba cansada, tirándome al piso. Cedric comenzó a vomitar todo lo que había bebido en la noche. Sí que había sido demasiado._

—_Han llegado muy rápido. No pensé que alguien les había informado que nos estaban robando —habló Harry, que también se acercaba a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros._

—_No hemos venido aquí por una alerta de robo. Un vecino ha llamado por el estruendoso escándalo que tienen aquí dentro. O apagan esa radio, o me los llevo a todos detenidos._

—_Tranquilo, señor oficial, que la fiesta acaba de terminar. Además, debemos de hacer una denuncia, acabamos de ser asaltados, ¿no se da cuenta? —pregunté más repuesta, mostrándole la biblioteca abierta, con las sillas esparcidas por todos los lados._

_Los carabineros llamaron a otra tropa, para que recorriesen el sector. Ellos prometieron regresar con noticias._

_A pesar de la hora, llamé a Draco y Neville para informarles acerca de lo acontecido. Ambos llegaron en menos de veinte minutos, y se disculparon por haberme dejado sola en todo esto._

_Cuando el sol ya estaba iluminando todo el colegio, me di cuenta del caos que había. Había latas de cerveza por todos lados, botellas, colillas de cigarros, sin mencionar el desorden de cuerpos adormilados en cualquier esquina. Las más sobrias en ese momento comenzamos a despertar a todos con botellazos de agua, teníamos que limpiar todo, antes de que llegaran los oficiales nuevamente. Si se daban cuenta que menores de edad habían consumido alcohol, y peor aún, droga dentro de un colegio, el parte y la multa nadie nos la sacaría._

_Logramos limpiar la evidencia lo mejor que pudimos en el poco tiempo que tuvimos disponible._

_Los dos oficiales que llegaron se dieron cuenta, pero al parecer, prefirieron hacer caso omiso de dicho lío. Ahora lo importante, era ver qué se habían robado._

_Entramos a la biblioteca a ver los objetos que faltaban. No se habían llevado ningún libro, pero sí el data show que estaba instalado en la mesa, donde se proyectaban los mapas o diapositivas de los compañeros cuando disertaban. Se habían 'avivado' además con el equipo de música que tenía el salón, y un reproductor de DVD que era propiedad de la bibliotecaria. Antes de las movilizaciones, se había deteriorado el del colegio y ella, humildemente, había llevado su reproductor._

— _¿Pudieron encontrar a los ladrones?_

—_Se recorrió el sector, pero se cree que los maleantes ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para huir, apenas tuviesen el o los objetos que planearon robar. Hay algunos destrozos en la vía pública, suponemos que ellos mismos lo han causado._

—_Entonces, ¿no se podrán recuperar las especies robadas? —preguntó ilusamente Fleur._

—_En estos casos, no lo creo —respondía el oficial— estamos hablando de alrededor, un millón de pesos._

— _Y, ¿quién tendrá que responder por aquello? Puesto que los punks se fueron y no dejaron rastro —fue la interrogante de Harry._

—_Ustedes están en una movilización, ¿verdad? —todos los que estábamos ahí asentimos— en este caso entonces, la persona que está a cargo del movimiento, a modo de líder, es quién deberá de responder por los daños._

— _¿Hermione? —dijimos todos, asombrados._

—_Ella no podría, puesto que se encuentra en estos momentos viajando para acá. Ella no se encontraba al momento del robo._

—_Lamentablemente es ella la responsable —concluía el oficial._

—Y ahí llegaste tú —finalicé mi relato, sin mirarle a la cara.

Hermione no hablaba y eso me desesperaba, ella se encontraba mirando hacia un punto fijo.

—No debiste de haber corrido atrás de esos punks —mencionó luego de un silencio.

— ¿Eh?

—No sabías si estaban armados o algo por el estilo, te podrían haber lastimado, y hubiese sido una desgracia mucho más grande. —sus palabras me hicieron sentir peor. Se preocupaba por mí, a pesar de haberla decepcionado.

—Te preocupas por mí, cuando yo traicioné la confianza que tú pusiste en mí —contesté, algo atragantada por las lágrimas.

—No pensé que fuera demasiado para ti —Hermione sí sabía dañar con las palabras, pero le entendía— pero eso ya no importa, de nada sirve llorar por la leche derramada.

—Perdóname, Hermione. Actué sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Actuaste según tu calentura —afirmó, mirándome a los ojos.

Era la primera vez que me observaba en toda la narración que habíamos tenido.

—Bueno, sí, un poco… pero estoy segura que tú hubieses hecho lo mismo —Hermione se ruborizó, entonces me acordé que ella había llegado de forma distinta con mi hermano— ¿pasó algo en Santiago?

—No —respondió, aunque no sonó para nada convincente.

—Yo creo que sí, y no me lo quieres decir porque estás enojada conmigo.

—No te digo nada, porque no ocurrió nada. Y sí, estoy molesta contigo, pero se me pasará, eres mi amiga, y juntas iniciamos esto. Yo no tendría que haber dejado el colegio, podría pasar esto, y tampoco lo dimensioné.

—Señorita Granger —escuchamos a nuestras espaldas. Hermione se golpeó en la cabeza.

—Señorita Umbridge —contestó con el mismo tono sínico de voz.

—Me acabo de enterar de lo ocurrido. Es una lástima que tengan que desalojar el colegio ahora sí, por la fuerza —se jactaba.

—Me acaba de comprobar con su comentario que usted es una ignorante. Las movilizaciones acabaron, así que de todos modos, nosotros ya nos planeábamos marchar a nuestras casas —Hermione desquitaba su furia con la sapo rosado, quien le miraba con ira en sus ojos.

—Más respeto, Granger, que también sé lo que hicieron en el colegio, y al estar tú de responsable, tendrás que irte detenida —atacaba riéndose. Hermione se puso de pie y empuñó su mano. Draco apareció y le tomó la mano.

—Ni se te ocurra —le susurró.

—Si tengo que ir a la cárcel, voy a ir —se limitó a decir.

— ¿Quién irá a la cárcel?

— ¡Señor Albus! —expresó asombrada Umbridge— no me esperaba verle aquí. Pensé que seguía con licencia médica.

—La verdad es que tengo licencia hasta mañana, domingo. La nada misma —le respondía con su siempre, agradable sonrisa.

—Supongo que se habrá enterado de lo que ocurrió en el colegio.

—Por supuesto, estoy desde mucho más temprano que usted, junto a otros profesores —nosotros nos miramos y nos reímos calladamente—, por eso, no logro entender qué insinuaba con eso de que la señorita aquí presente, tiene que irse detenida.

— ¡Ah! Es que como ella es la responsable del colegio, y bueno, con lo ocurrido…

—La movilización acabó ayer, por lo tanto, el responsable del colegio soy yo. Y ya he arreglado todo con los señores oficiales. Nada que un cheque con el monto de las pérdidas solucione todo —respondió.

—Se equivoca, señor Albus —habló Hermione. A Umbridge le pateó el estómago el respeto que Hermione mostraba frente al director— hasta ahora, sigo siendo la responsable de todo. Y lo que se cometió, fue en el período donde yo seguía ejerciendo el cargo de líder estudiantil. Me parece inadecuada la ayuda económica que está haciendo.

— ¿Propone algo, señorita Granger?

—Un préstamo.

— ¿Un préstamo? —preguntamos todos, incluyendo al sapo.

—Así es. Yo no tengo los medios para pagar tal suma de dinero, y tampoco me corresponde, puesto que a pesar de estar a cargo del colegio, me encontraba haciendo trámites a nivel nacional. Así que un préstamo, sería lo único que le podría decir. Usted facilita ese cheque, y todos los alumnos que estuvimos en la toma, recaudamos el dinero, devolviéndoselo en un período determinado.

—No creo, Albus, que sea una idea muy buena —comenzaba a hablar parlanchinamente Umbridge.

—Tienes razón. No es una buena idea —respondía el director, haciendo sonreír a la pelota rosada, y desconcertarnos a nosotros—, es una idea magnifica. Me gusta su modo de solucionar las cosas, señorita Granger. ¿Qué piensa estudiar cuando egrese de Hogwarts?

—Entrar a la escuela de Leyes. La Abogacía es mi pasión, señor —contestaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras mirada de reojo a Umbridge.

—Estoy seguro que le irá fenomenal. Supe además, por medio de otros profesores, que tenían algunas peticiones particulares.

—Así es —Draco habló. Albus le observó, para que continuase— la primera, es la no cancelación de la matrícula de Parvati y Luna. Mi novia ya es madre de un niño, y Luna, está embarazada. La señora aquí presente les caducó su matrícula.

—No se preocupen por ello. Las alumnas no pueden ser expulsadas —respondió sencillamente. Todos dimos saltitos de felicidad—, ¿otra petición?

—Que volviese la academia de radio.

— ¡Por fin alguien la exige personalmente! Se me hacía muy aburrido los recreos con la música que a veces colocaba Hagrid. Pero no le digan aquello, el pobre es bien sensible, aunque no lo aparente —murmuró, a modo de secreto— ya no habría más razones para seguir con la movilización, estimo.

—No, ya no hay más razones —concluía Hermione— a menos que el Estado no cumpla con lo que nos prometió.

—Yo creo que lo hará, han sabido cómo jugar; ustedes como estudiantes les pusieron en jaque. Pasarán a la historia —opinaba el director— ¿el lunes retornamos a las clases entonces?

—Sí. El lunes comenzará todo como corresponde.

—Me retiro, creo que mi presencia no es necesaria.

—Antes de que se vaya, me gustaría pedirle un favor —pidió Hermione. El director se estacionó en su caminata—, ¿podría pedirle al señor Filch que nos retorne los suministros básicos? Ahora ordenaremos y limpiaremos todo, y necesitamos del agua para limpiar.

—Pensé que los suministros habían sido repuestos el mismo día de tu loca idea, Umbridge.

— ¿No tenían agüita, niñitos? —nos preguntó irónicamente. Al no recibir respuesta de nuestras bocas, ella se auto respondió— se me tuvo que olvidar. No se preocupe Albus, yo iré ahora mismo donde Filch —señaló, marchándose del sitio.

—Las llaves se las pasan al señor Filch, nos vemos el día lunes, estudiantes.

—Hasta el lunes, director —le despedimos.

—Ahora, ustedes —dijo Hermione, observándonos detenidamente— me ayudarán a pensar en algo que nos permita juntar todo el dinero que tenemos que devolver.

—Lo haremos, lo haremos —repetían algunos.

—Pero pensaremos mientras comenzamos a ordenar todo esto —Hermione caminó hacia el comedor, yo le seguí. Sentía que había un vacío entre la amistad que teníamos antes y ahora.

— ¡Hermione!

—Dime.

— ¿Estás enfadada?

—No puedo estarlo. Las peticiones de Hogwarts están saldadas, las del Estado también. Dumbledore me salvó el culo, y vi la cara de Umbridge retorcerse de rabia, fue lo mejor.

—Es que… yo te siento distante, no quiero que pienses que no puedes contar conmigo.

— ¿De verdad sientes eso? Tranquila. No te negaré que estaba enfurecida hace unos instantes. Pero ya canalicé toda mi mala vibra. Seguimos siendo amigas —acorté la distancia y la abracé. Me sentía muchísimo mejor.

— ¿Me dirás ahora lo que ocurrió con mi hermano?

— ¡Hey! No te subas por el chorro tampoco —me frenó en seco— además, ya hablamos de ese tema —y se marchó caminando más aceleradamente.

—Bien, si ella no me lo dice, me lo dirá Roncito querido —lo empecé a buscar, y me di cuenta que estaban sacando las colchonetas de los salones, mientras los chicos guardaban sus pertenencias— ¡Ron!

—Estoy ocupado, Ginny. Después.

—Tiene que ser ahora, se trata de Hermione —el solo nombre de ella, hizo que soltara las colchonetas.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó, sin mirarme a la cara.

—Ya me contó todo lo que pasó en Santiago.

— ¿Te lo contó? —repitió rojo como tomate. ¡Qué inteligente eres, Ginny Weasley!

—Sí, así que quiero saberlo desde tu punto de vista.

—No creerás que soy un pervertido.

—Por supuesto que no. Dime cómo ocurrieron las cosas.

—Pues, salí a comprar cosas para que comiésemos, puesto que en la casa de Percy no había nada, ni en las alacenas ni en el refrigerador. Pero se me olvidó mi billetera, le dije a Hermione que regresaba por aquella, pero no me escuchó porque ya estaba el agua de la ducha corriendo. Cuando me disponía a salir de la casa nuevamente, le escuché salir del baño. Me traté de esconder para que no me viese, pero ella se asustó y ahí… bueno, y ahí pasó lo que te contó.

— Pero, ¡dímelo con tus palabras, hombre! —le reté, estaba con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

—Pues, se asustó y se le resbaló la toalla, y ella estaba… bueno, uno no se baña con ropa.

— ¿Esa es tu manera de decir que la viste desnuda? —ahora entendía por qué ella no le quería cerca, tampoco que le tocase, estaba muerta de vergüenza. Mi hermano asintió, con sus orejas tan rojas como nuestro cabello.

—Tendrás que pedirle disculpas, si quieres acercarte a ella.

—Estás sacando la vuelta, Ron. Ven a ayudarnos —le gritaban los chicos, cuando comenzaban a trasladar las colchonetas hacia las bodegas.

—Salvado por la campana. Después hablamos —finalicé nuestra conversación, para ayudar a los demás a ordenar el enorme desastre que había.

* * *

**Ron POV**

— ¡Ron!

— ¡¿Qué? !

—Te estoy llamando hace un buen rato y no me tomas atención.

—Disculpa, estaba algo distraído.

— ¿Algo? no quiero pensar entonces cómo serás cuando estés completamente absorto —se bufó Neville.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Te preguntaba si te ibas a bañar aquí en el colegio. Ya estamos prontos a cerrar todas las salas, incluyendo los baños. Hay algunos que se están duchando aquí. Yo ya lo hice.

—Sería ilógico ducharme aquí, si tengo mi casa —contesté, terminando de amarrar una bolsa de basura.

—Yo me bañé aquí, hermanito. Mamá me dijo que están arreglando las cañerías en toda nuestra cuadra. El agua llegará mañana.

— Y, ¿por qué nuestra madre te llama a ti solamente?

—Será porque yo le contesto el móvil. ¿Quieres shampoo?

— Y, ¿oler a flores silvestres? No, gracias.

—Andamos contentos, parece. ¿Tienen algún problema los hermanos?

—Yo no. Pero creo que Ron tiene…

—Ginny, será mejor que no me molestes —le corté inmediatamente.

—Está bien, está bien. Estaré rondando por el salón de profesores. La mayoría de los chicos ya se ha ido.

—Te acompaño. Yo también estoy listo.

— ¿Me prestas shampoo, Neville?

—No tengo, lo presté hoy en la mañana y desapareció.

— ¿Alguien quiere oler a flores silvestres?

—Está bien, préstame tu cosa.

—Entra al baño, yo te la iré a dejar —Ginny se fue junto a Neville, por lo que entré tranquilamente al baño. Teníamos habilitada la ducha de las mujeres, puesto que esta se encontraba más cercana a los salones que aún permanecían abiertos. En la toma se había compartido dormitorios, baños. Incluso, algunos cochinos, su cepillo de dientes.

No escuchaba el sonido del agua corriendo desde que había visto a Hermione desnuda. El solo hecho de pensar en ella, su figura sin ropa se venía a mi cabeza. No esperaba verla así, y aquella imagen no se despegaba de mi memoria.

Tampoco quería que lo hiciese. Fui un maldito pervertido al quedarme viéndola así. Su cuerpo era perfecto. Aunque no hubiese conocido otro. Me había quedado con la imagen del cuerpo de una chica delgada y sin forma, y eso era cuando veía a Ginny recorrer casi desnuda por toda la casa, cuando los gemelos le escondían sus vestidos favoritos. El cuerpo de la mujer es realmente hermoso.

No.

El cuerpo de Hermione es algo excepcional.

Escuché la puerta del baño, de seguro que era Ginny, quien me venía a dejar el shampoo. El piso estaba resbaladizo, puesto que las duchas no tenían una barrera que permitiese la estancada del agua.

—Cuidado, que el piso está resbaladizo —dije, alzando un poco la voz, para que se escuchara el mensaje.

— ¿Qué? —cerré la llave, para volver a decir la advertencia.

—_Conchetuma_… —una mano se agarró de la cortina y la tiró hasta abajo, cayendo con esta—piso de mierda, podrías haberme avisado —reclamaba Hermione, tirada en el piso.

Ahora entendía las cosas que ella sintió cuando yo le vi desnuda. Ella no despegaba sus ojos de mi cuerpo, y un calor recorrió desde mi nuca hasta la punta de mis pies. Su boca se abría y se cerraba, yo seguía estático, viendo como ella me veía.

Reaccioné tardíamente, y me tapé con la ahora, rota cortina.

—Estamos a mano —contestó, cuando se logró poner de pie— espero que esto no salga de estas cuatro paredes —decía, mientras me pasaba el shampoo, mirando hacia afuera.

—Claro, y tú si le puedes contar a mi hermana que yo te vi desnuda.

— ¿Estás loco? No le he contado a nadie. Aparte, pensé que había una chica en el baño. No tú.

— ¿No le contaste a Ginny? —maldita enana.

— ¡Ginny! —gritamos los dos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola gente linda!

Antes de darle blablabla xD, quiero agradecer enormemente a **Jul**, que me ha beteado ambos capítulos de Harry Potter, muchísimas gracias por el favor :D

Un rr suyo será un hermoso regalo de cumple, puesto que mañana soy una año más vieja *-* seré una chica con dos décadas :D

Estoy muy feliz por haber recibido una gran cantidad de rr en la actualización anterior. Mis sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que me dedicaron sus más sencillos, pero hermosos deseos para mi navidad y mi año nuevo ^^

Aunque sea tardecito, yo siempre les responderé a sus rr (si no tiene cuenta en esta página, déjeme su mail, facebook, Twitter, lo que sea xD para agradecérselo, pero dígame que es de fanfiction, para saberlo).

A algunos les comentaba en la respuesta de rr que el siguiente capítulo, (o sea, este xD) traería muchas cosas que ocurrieron de verdad xD

Y es porque justo cuando nuestro líder se fue a la reunión de La Moneda (algunos creyeron que yo había ido a dicha reunión xD) JUSTO en la última noche, se descuidó el portón, y entraron unos punks y nos robaron las cosas de la biblioteca xD. Yo no tengo nada en contra de dicha cultura, puesto que me encantan muchos ideales que manifiestan, pero escribí de ellos, porque sí fueron algunos antisociales punks que nos robaron xD. Yo era como Ginny (en cuanto al orden, manejo de temas y esas cosas, no crean que anduve haciendo 'otras cosas' ahí dentro jajaja).

Otras personitas me manifestaban su inquietud, si Breaking Rules acabaría ahora. Y les digo lo siguiente. QUEDA PARA RATO xD. Acabó la movilización, pero el fic está contemplado hasta el mes de diciembre, (y vamos en junio) donde los chicos finalizan su período escolar (en Chile, acaba en diciembre).

Pienso hacer una secuela de este fic, cuando los chicos ya se encuentren en la universidad, pero eso aún está en veremos… hay que ver si sigue gente interesada xD

Dudas, consultas, reclamos, ¿habrá gente aún que cree que este fic es pura política? (lo siento, soy sentida, y aún recuerdo el rr de la niña con falta de ortografía que se quejaba xD)

Nos estamos leyendo prontito ^^

PD. ¿Están a mano los dos ahora? Yo creo que mínimo, si alguien me ve desnuda, yo también lo tengo que ver… ¿o no?


	31. Apuestas

—_Estamos a mano —contestó, cuando se logró poner de pie— espero que esto no salga de estas cuatro paredes —decía, mientras me pasaba el shampoo, mirando hacia afuera._

—_Claro, y tú si le puedes contar a mi hermana que yo te vi desnuda._

—_¿Estás loco? No le he contado a nadie. Aparte, pensé que había una chica en el baño. No tú._

—_¿No le contaste a Ginny? —maldita enana._

—_¡Ginny! —gritamos los dos._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XXXI**

**Apuestas**

**

* * *

**

**Ron POV**

— ¡Mis pequeños hijos rebeldes! —Mamá nos esperaba en el living de nuestra casa. Abrazó a Ginny, y luego me abrazó a mí—. La casa estaba tan callada sin ustedes dos. Los extrañé muchísimo.

—Ya estamos aquí, mamá.

—Espero que no se vayan nunca, pero nunca, nunca, nunca de su hogar.

— ¿Harry se puede venir a vivir aquí, con nosotros?

—No —respondió tajante mi padre, que salía de la cocina mientras llevaba una lata de cerveza en una de sus manos, y con la otra, un sandwich.

—Era una bromita, papito —decía Ginny, acercándose a él para besarle en la cara.

— ¿Se divirtieron en la toma?

—No fuimos a jugar, papá —le contestaba Ginny, aunque se sonrojó por un breve instante que casi me pareció imaginado—. Estábamos luchando por nuestros deberes.

—Vimos con tu padre en la televisión a la chica que siempre tiene el cabello bien desordenado, habla bonito. Me hizo recordar a Percy. —El comentario de mi madre me hizo sonrojarme ahora a mí.

— ¿Sucede algo con ella, Ron?

— ¿Qué les ocurre a todos? —me quejé.

—Yo me voy a bañar —gritó Ginny, mientras iba subiendo con todos los bolsos y cosas que había llevado para el colegio.

— ¡Hey! ¿No me dijiste que las cañerías de la cuadra estaban averiadas? —Ginny subió las escaleras con más rapidez, entendiendo que ella, una vez más, había planeado todo—. ¡Enana!

—Más respeto con tu hermana, Ron.

—Sí, papá —contesté, tomando mi bolso para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Tenía la sensación de no haber estado en mi cuarto hacía mucho tiempo. Ver la cama, el baño privado, mi escritorio con mi computador, observar la comodidad me relajaba. Tiré mis cosas a un rincón, y luego salté a mi catre, agarrando la almohada.

Me estaba quedando dormido en aquella cómoda postura. Entonces, el sonido de mi móvil me despertó. Era un mensaje de texto gigante de Lavender.

"_Espero que estés muy bien. Nosotros terminamos con las movilizaciones hoy, supongo que ustedes también. Te mandaba este mensaje para contarte que un día de estos iré al colegio a darles una visita. No te olvides que quiero hablar contigo. Besos, Lav"_

Me llamó mucho la atención de que ella me enviase aquel mensaje. Habíamos perdido la comunicación con el paso de los meses y no es que nos hubiéramos hecho amigos luego de su partida.

Busqué mi pijama que estaba debajo de las tapas, me lo coloqué y apagué las luces. Era temprano, pero estaba cansado, aunque pensándolo bien, esa no era una excusa para poder dormir.

—… _Me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos —nos dijo Lavender, observándonos con seriedad._

— _¿Qué quieres, Lavender? —le contestó mi hermana, al darse cuenta la incomodidad del asunto._

—_Como ya te dije, hablar con ustedes dos, pero quiero que sea a solas, por favor. Si pudiesen subir a mi habitación, por favor…_

_Harry soltó del abrazo a mi hermana. Aquel gesto de mi amigo nos hizo entender que deberíamos de conversar con Lavender. De todas formas, ella estaba pronta a irse. No sería mala idea dejar en claro todas las cosas._

—_Que sea rápido Lavender, no me quiero arrepentir de haber venido —resumió mi hermana._

_Subimos a la habitación de esta. Lo único que permanecía en aquella estancia era su cama, un closet y un escritorio lleno de maquillaje. Nos invitó a sentarnos, y junto a mi hermana, esperamos a que hablase._

—_Hoy en la mañana medité acerca de muchas cosas, entre las cuales, ustedes dos estuvieron presente. Al principio, Ginny, pensé que seríamos grandes amigas, como lo soy en la actualidad con Pansy, pero me equivoqué. No somos muy compatibles._

—_De eso, que no te quepa la menor duda —respondió Ginny, riendo._

—_A pesar de las diferencias, quiero decirte que eres una persona que admiro muchísimo. Te encuentro fuerte, una mujer a seguir, que defiende con uñas y garras a quienes quieres._

_Las palabras que le había dedicado a mi hermana me habían sorprendido. Y no sólo a mí, sino que a Ginny también. Pero como una fiel Weasley, mantuvo su orgullo erguido, y no bajó la guardia por las bellas palabras que le había dicho Lavender._

—_Y Ron… yo, te quiero pedir… disculpas… Tú… eres maravilloso. Una de las mejores personas que he conocido en el mundo. Eres atento, preocupado por los demás y das una amistad transparente y sincera. Tan poco egoísta que no te percatas de la gente que es mal intencionada contigo, como lo fui yo._

_Sus palabras sí que me habían desconcertado. Lavender sí tuvo que haber tenido coraje para haberme dicho todas esas palabras, y delante de Ginny, que miraba a ella de reojo y luego me observaba a mí, expectante._

—_Mi intención era seguir siendo la chica mimada de mi casa, pero nunca fue engatusarte para hacerte sufrir. Cuando supe que yo… te gustaba, pues, me dio una mezcla de sentimientos, no sabía cómo decirte mis intenciones… ahí se metió Ginny y quedó todo muy confuso. Nunca hablé más del tema por miedo, pero no me podía ir sin no antes decirte que lamento mucho lo que te causé, sentía un remordimiento enorme en mi pecho._

—_Te agradezco lo que dices, Lavender. Si bien es cierto me provocaste una pena enorme, la cual se fue evaporando con el tiempo, te agradezco de todo corazón que por fin me dijeras lo que tú también sentiste todo este tiempo. No tengo nada en contra de ti, y de verdad, muchas gracias por el gesto que acabas de hacer hoy._

_Ginny también sonrió, supe que había dicho lo correcto._

—_Ahora también te admiraré, Lavender, demostraste que tú también eres una mujer fuerte, capaz de reconocer sus errores, y pedir disculpas más tarde que nunca —mi hermana se puso de pie, y le dio un abrazo a la rubia. Yo también le imité._

_Los dos nos abrazamos, y cuando abrí los ojos, ya no estábamos en su dormitorio, tampoco se encontraba Ginny._

_Estábamos en la biblioteca, donde los dos, juntos, hacíamos los deberes._

_Le acariciaba su cabello rubio, mientras ella mordía el lápiz, tratando de entender lo que le había escrito en su cuaderno._

—_Hagamos algo divertido, Ron._

—_Esto es divertido, Lav._

—_Me refiero a otras cosas —y diciendo aquello, me comenzaba a besar. Me acariciaba el cabello, mientras metía su lengua en mi boca, yo trataba de acariciarle, pero se movía tanto que no podía detenerla._

_El beso se fue deshaciendo, entonces, un portazo que me trasladó al pasillo de Hogwarts, me cambió de ambiente._

—_Cuando bebo demasiado, me pongo un poco gruñón._

— _¿Un poco? Creo que te enojas y te pones gruñón cuando alguien te dice la verdad, te duele, y es obvio, cada uno tiene su orgullo._

_Estaba realmente cabreado. Por su culpa, la profesora Sprout nos había exigido que saliésemos del salón. Cosa que jamás me habían pedido._

—_Lo que te digo no son halagos, sé que siempre los esperas y está bien, pero, ¿no te aburre ser siempre el chico estrella? ¿No te entusiasma… romper las reglas?_

—_Hermione, siempre he sido así, estoy acostumbrado y me ha ido bien, no tengo por qué hacer ese tipo de cosas —le respondí, dándole la espalda._

—_Pero no me has respondido aún, ¿no te aburre?_

_La respuesta era clara. Claro que no me aburría, tenía mi vida más que normal, amigos, buenas notas, una familia unida. No había necesidad de decírselo en la cara. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, y sentí un calor y energía especial._

— _¡¿A… dónde… me… llevas? —gritaba exasperado por cada peldaño que bajábamos frenéticamente._

— _¡Vamos… a… romper… una… regla… funda…mental! —me respondía del mismo modo._

_Terminamos de correr cuando llegamos a uno de los quioscos del colegio. _

— _¿Cuál es el plan?_

—_Saltarnos la clase de educación física._

— _¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?_

—_Eso me da como respuesta que nunca te has saltado una clase, ¡es divertido!_

—_No, no lo es. El solo pensarlo me aterra._

—_No es tan malo, sobretodo aquí en Hogwarts, que es un colegio bien amplio. Podremos pasar desapercibidos._

—_Si tú quieres saltarte una clase, bien por ti, no te acompañaré._

—_Oh, claro que lo harás, ambos no estamos aceptables para una clase de educación física. Tenemos que reponernos. Además, la corrida que acabamos de finalizar nos dejó más exhaustos._

_Yo iba a hablar, pero Hermione me hacía callar._

—_Y yo no conozco el colegio todavía. Esta vez, aceptaré la ayuda que me ofreciste el primer día, y como buen compañero, no te puedes negar._

_La arrastré a las bodegas de educación física, a las antiguas. Sabía que allá nadie nos podría encontrar. Entonces ahí, me di cuenta que sí, mi vida era algo aburrida a veces, y que tanto ella como yo, teníamos muchas cosas en común. Recordé a Lavender, para tratar de saber si esta nueva sensación que estaba naciendo en mi interior era similar a cuando estaba con ella, y Hermione se dio cuenta que pensaba en algo._

— _¿Te sucede algo? —inquirió._

—_Me acordé de alguien, eso es todo._

—_Pero debió de ser alguien desagradable, tu semblante no es muy bueno._

—_Supongo que mi hermana te habrá contado de Lavender Brown._

—_No mucho, sólo su nombre, y que era amiga de las chicas con las cuales comparto los asientos de atrás. De hecho, he sabido más de ella por Pansy que por tu hermana._

_Me sorprendía que Ginny no le hubiese mencionado algo de Lavender, de seguro pensó que era un tema difícil para mí. _

— _¿Qué pasó con ella?_

—_Nada importante._

—_Está bien que no me tengas tanta confianza, pero no tapes tu conocimiento con mentiras, eso te hace una persona embustera._

—_Siempre hallas la forma de sacarme información —reí por su astucia con las palabras—, ella me gustaba cuando íbamos en primero medio._

— _¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que no tenías tiempo para fijarte en chicas —respondió riendo estrepitosamente— ¿Fueron novios?_

—_No, yo no le gustaba a ella, surgieron unos problemas y dejamos de hablarnos. La semana antes de que llegaras, Lavender se mudó, ahí recién tuvimos una conversación y arreglamos nuestros problemas._

—_Entiendo… la quisiste durante todo este tiempo, y te duele que hayan resuelto los problemas justo cuando se fue… o, ¿aún te gusta?_

—_Creo que con el tiempo dejé de sentir ese gusto por ella. No se transformó en desagrado u odio, porque comencé a darme cuenta que no la quería mucho, o era una atracción nada más. Pero nunca fui capaz de volver a hablar con ella. Mi hermana todavía le tiene recelo —. Me di cuenta que nunca había comentado esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Harry—, perdón por decirte todas estas cosas._

—_Basta de disculpas Ron, no has hecho nada malo; me estás contando algo de ti, y es hermoso conocer a un Ron que siente, que tiene dolor, recuerdos no sólo académicos, me agrada este Ron, el que es humano —concluyó recargándose en mi hombro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como aquella vez cuando estuvimos debajo de la lluvia, a las puertas de nuestra casa, con el silencio. Pude sentir no sólo mi latir, sino el de ella también. Los dos estábamos nerviosos por el contacto, y era extremadamente cálido, relajante._

_Sacando coraje de no sé donde, pasé mi brazo por detrás de su cabellera y la semi-abracé. Hermione acomodó su cabeza de mejor manera en mi hombro y suspiró, yo hice lo mismo. Qué bien se sentía el saltarse una clase, ¿o era la compañía de ella? Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y al cabo de unos minutos, me adentraba al mundo de los sueños._

— ¡Que te despiertes, animal! —gritaba Ginny. ¿Qué hacía Ginny en mi habitación?—. No me mires con tu cara de no entender nada. Mamá te ha estado llamando hace más de media hora, a desayunar.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son como las diez de la mañana.

— ¿Ya son las diez? —Me sorprendí enormemente, había dormido de corrido más de doce horas—. Ya bajo.

—Apúrate, que te estamos esperando para comer, y yo estoy muerta de hambre —Ginny salía de mi habitación, pero me estiré y alcancé a tomarle una de sus manos.

—Necesito conversar contigo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó seria, de seguro que yo me había puesto así también, y por eso se le había ido toda la ira.

—No es nada grave, digamos que necesito de tu instinto femenino, o algo así.

—Bien. Después de comer hablaremos —salió de mi cuarto y yo entré a mi baño para lavarme la cara.

Me coloqué la primera polera y el primer pantalón que saqué de mi closet y bajé descalzo al comedor. Teniendo mi presencia a la vista, todos comenzaron a degustar el desayuno preparado por mi madre.

—Muchas gracias, mami, extrañaba tu comida —se disculpaba Ginny al momento. Yo iba recién en mi tercer pan, cuando ella me tironeó— Ron y yo tenemos que conversar —nos excusó. Me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta su habitación. Luego cerró la puerta con llave y ella se tiró en su cama—. Cuéntamelo todo.

— ¿Eh?

—Me quieres decir algo por lo que pasó ayer, ¿no? Hermione te entregó el shampoo y…

—No. No quiero hablarte de eso. Pero sí tiene relación con Hermione —le corté. Trataría de no mencionarle lo de ayer, de seguro se me saldría lo que había ocurrido, y sería una burla eterna para Hermione y para mí.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Soñé con Lavender y con Hermione —comenté.

— ¿Qué?

—Recién te estoy contando, Ginny, no me dejas hablar.

—Tendrás que esperarte un momento —dijo, gateando en su cama hasta llegar al velador, donde tenía su celular.

— ¿A quién vas a llamar?

— ¿Aló, Luna? Hola amiga, no te he despertado, ¿cierto?

—_No amiga, el bebé se encarga de hacer eso todos los días, a las siete y media —Se escuchaba la voz de Luna._

— ¡Qué amor más grande! ¿Cómo está el sobrinito o sobrinita?

—_Súper bien; he dejado de vomitar, así que supongo que los dos ya nos hemos acostumbrado a la presencia de cada uno._

—Me alegro mucho por ti, amiga —le hice un gesto a Ginny, puesto que si no le paraba ahora, seguiría hablando con Luna quizás hasta qué hora—. Amiga, necesito pedirte un favor.

—_Dime._

— ¿Puedes venir a mi casa ahora?

— _¿Ahora? Por qué, ¿te sucedió algo?_

—No, pero necesito de tu sabiduría. Ron me ha pedido que le interprete un sueño, pero tú sabes mucho más acerca de esas cosas.

— ¡Yo no le contaré a Luna lo que soñé anoche! —grité, mientras Ginny alejaba el celular de mi cuerpo.

—_Me cambio ropa y voy para allá._

— ¿Ordeno todo, como de costumbre?

—_Sí, pero no prendas ningún incienso o vela aromática con olor a menta._

— ¿A canela?

—Sí, a canela. Ese aroma no me hace vomitar —Ginny cortó la llamada y comenzó a despejar el piso, metiendo las cosas que tenía en la pasada debajo de la cama.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

—Tú dedícate a tirar todos los cojines aquí, y a buscar las velas de color clarito, esas son las únicas que podremos prender —Nunca más le pediría ayuda a mi hermana.

**.**

**.**

Luna llegó a los veinte minutos después. Sin la presión de estar en el colegio, le pude observar mejor, y ya se le notaba un bulto en el estómago. Quizás la ropa que estaba llevando puesta, también le hacía mostrar de mejor forma su embarazo.

—Hola, amiga —las dos se saludaban como si no se hubiesen visto hace tiempo.

—Hola, cosa preciosa que creces ahí dentro —Ginny le hablaba al estómago de Luna, mientras le hacía morisquetas.

—Hola Ron, te veo turbado.

— ¿Tú crees? —respondí, luego de saludarla.

—Lo sabremos de mejor forma cuando pueda interpretar tu sueño.

—Acomodémonos, entonces —Ginny le iba colocando cojines a Luna, hasta que esta le asintió que se sentía cómoda. Ella se colocó al lado, y yo al frente.

—Muy bien, cuéntanos lo que soñaste. Nosotras no te vamos a interrumpir —asentí con algo de miedo, pero ya no me podría echar para atrás.

—Antes de dormir, me llegó un mensaje de texto de Lavender, una ex compañera que teníamos con los chicos, que se mudó hace ya unos meses atrás. Tú la conociste —ella sintió— en aquel mensaje me decía que vendría a visitarnos un día, y además, quería tener una conversación conmigo —Las dos no hablaron, pero ladearon sus cabezas—. Lavender también estaba en esto del movimiento pingüino, nos la encontramos en Santiago, y desde ahí que quiere hablar conmigo —Mi hermana y Luna asintieron—. Supongo que aquel mensaje me hizo soñar con la fiesta de despedida que ella hizo, soñé cuando Lavender nos pidió hablar —Ginny suspiró y volvió a asentir—. Lo soñé tal cual, lo que nos dijo, lo que tú le dijiste, lo que yo le dije, y después de aquello, me transporté al tiempo en el que estudiábamos en la biblioteca, aunque lo que siguió después, jamás ocurrió. Ahí ella me besaba. Nos besamos —agregué algo sonrojado, puesto que los recuerdos del sueño venían a mi cabeza. Hice una pausa, el aroma a canela me estaba ahogando—. Luego, escuché un portazo. Y mi memoria recobró el día en que nos expulsaron a Hermione y a mí de la clase de biología. Fue el día después de que hiciéramos una celebración por las elecciones a CEAL. Aquella vez, Hermione y yo habíamos bebido más de lo normal, y los dos nos saltamos la clase de educación física, aunque fue ella la que planeó todo. Aquella vez conversamos acerca de muchas cosas, del fallecimiento de su padre, de nuestros gustos, hasta que terminamos hablando de Lavender. Luego nos quedamos dormidos, y ahí desperté —guardé silencio, esperando a que alguna de las dos emitiese algún sonido.

— ¿Eso fue todo? —preguntó Luna.

—Eso fue todo, a grandes rasgos.

—Bien. Todo lo que soñaste, ¿ocurrió en la realidad?

—El sueño que tuve de Hermione fue el que ocurrió cien por ciento en la realidad. Lavender y yo nunca nos besamos —Ginny sonrió.

—En alguno de los sueños, ¿caminaste con Lavender o Hermione? ¿O llevaban ropa de color roja?

—Hum… pues en el de Lavender, subíamos las escaleras y nos dirigíamos a su habitación, junto a Ginny. En el de Hermione, corrimos por un momento. En ninguno había ropa roja —Luna asentía otra vez.

—Bien. Esto es lo que sucede —cortó de repente. Mi hermana y yo, estábamos esperando su veredicto.

—De seguro que soñaste con Lavender al haber recibido un mensaje de texto de ella. Si yo te hubiese mandado un mensaje, probablemente hubieras soñado conmigo. Ahora bien, por qué soñaste con ese pasaje de tu vida, porque fue en aquel momento, donde te lograste serenar con ella. Y eso es lo que tú buscas, seguir serenándote, aunque tu mente haya soñado con la idea de que ella te besara. Eso lo quisiste por mucho tiempo, pero quedó en el pasado, el portazo finalizó todo. Te pregunté si caminabas con ella en el sueño, porque el caminar, significa símbolo de avanzar con la persona. Ambos caminaron y solucionaron su problema. El llevar algo puesto de color rojo, significa que extrañamos mucho a la persona con la que estamos soñando.

—Comprendo —susurré sorprendido por las cosas que Luna sabía.

—Ahora, tu sueño con Hermione. Más que sueño, fue recordar un lindo momento de tu vida. Algo que te hizo sentir bien, que se salía de la costumbre. Ella llegó como un portazo a tu vida, te ha hecho cambiar, ¿no? —preguntó sonriendo. Yo asentí— Y, ¿qué hizo ella? ¿Qué ha hecho para que tu vida cambiase?, ya sea para bien o para mal No es necesario que me lo respondas a viva voz, es cosa de que tú mismo analices.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar en todos los momentos que había pasado con Hermione. Estando en clases, discutiendo, sus primeros días en el colegio, nuestra primera borrachera, la experiencia de saltarme una clase, luego los acercamientos interrumpidos por Pansy, lo que vivimos en Santiago, la toma, las lluvias… no había un orden claro en todas las cosas que se me venían a la cabeza, pero todas eran increíblemente alegradoras. Si yo había cambiado en este tiempo, había sido para bien.

—Muchas gracias, Luna —dije luego de un momento de silencio.

—De nada, soy tan amiga tuya como lo soy de Ginny —susurró, acariciándome las manos—. Todos somos amigos, todos nos apoyamos.

—Lo sé. Y gracias, Ginny.

—No tienes por qué, hermanito, quiero lo mejor para ti —dijo, besándome fuertemente la mejilla—. ¿Te quedas a almorzar, Lunita?

—Yo creo que sí, huele demasiado bien lo que está cocinando tu mamá.

—Llamaré a Harry para que venga, de seguro que está solo en casa.

—Puedes invitar a Neville también, no creo que mamá se enoje, a ella le encanta que la casa esté llena de gente —comenté.

—Y a Hermione, ¿te agrada la idea?

—Podría ser —comenté— la puedes llamar, una vez que termines de hablar con Harry.

—Invítala tú, Ron —opinó Luna.

—Lo haré —dije, saliendo del cuarto de mi hermana.

Busqué mi celular que estaba entre las sábanas y decidí llamarla.

—Hola —hablé, al sentir que habían contestado— ¿Hermione?

—_No, yo soy la mamá de ella. ¿Hablo con Ron?_ —por un momento me pregunté que cómo sabía mi nombre, pero después recordé que los celulares te indicaban quiénes te llamaban.

—Sí, habla con él… me preguntaba si Hermione se encontraba por ahí.

—_Ella en este momento no está en la casa, viajó por el día y dejó su celular aquí._

— ¿Viajó? —repetí.

—_Sí, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, y ha viajado a la ciudad donde le tienen enterrado. Siempre íbamos juntas, pero por motivos de trabajo, yo no he podido acompañarla._

—Entiendo.

— _¿Quieres que le diga algo en tu nombre?_

—No. Solamente que llamé. Hasta luego.

—_Hasta luego._

— ¿Pasa algo? —Ginny asomaba su cabeza. No respondí, me senté al borde de la cama— ¿ya llamaste a Hermione?

—Sí, pero hablé con su madre. Hermione dejó su móvil en su casa.

—Pero le dejaste el recado a que viniera a almorzar con nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Hermione viajó al cementerio. Hoy estaba de aniversario su padre —Ginny se sentó al lado mío y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro— ninguno de nosotros sabía la fecha.

—Si la hubiésemos sabido, le hubiéramos acompañado, todos nosotros —acotó.

—Lo sé.

—Cuando estemos a punto de almorzar, rezaremos por el padre de ella, ¿te parece? —agregó con una sonrisa. Ginny no era muy católica, ninguno de nosotros lo era, pero supongo que rezar en estos casos no tenía que ver con alguna religión, tan solo era pedir por el descanso eterno de alguien que ya había partido.

—Me parece —ella salió de la habitación para no dejar sola a Luna, y yo me quedé ahí, ordenando las cosas que se habían quedado en el bolso la noche anterior.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione POV:**

Era extraño volver al colegio.

Se llegaba a ver raro sin la pila de sillas y mesas que custodiaban la entrada, los panfletos que habíamos pegado en todas las rejas, la gran cantidad de alumnos que estaban ya, dentro del colegio, esperando a que se dieran las ocho de la mañana en punto para ingresar a cada salón de clases.

Reconocía a algunos chicos de la movilización, y era porque estos saludaban alegremente. Otros se dedicaban a contar lo que habían vivido a sus compañeros que habían preferido permanecer en casa, de 'vacaciones'.

Llegué a mi sala de clases, y me emocioné mucho al encontrar a la gran mayoría de los compañeros allí dentro. Todos estaban más unidos, conversaban y seguían hablando de la toma. Esto sería tema de conversación durante un gran período.

—Me alegra verte, Cho. Y espero que tus padres no te hayan retado demasiado por haber sido capturada por los pacos.

—Con el paso de los días se fueron relajando, ahora me han devuelto mi celular —comentaba, luego de que terminásemos de saludarnos—, pero no podre salir durante un mes y medio.

—Espero que a tus viejos se les ablande el corazón. Más ahora que tienes pretendiente.

— ¿Pretendiente? —volvió a repetir.

—Ginny me contó que un chico te estuvo buscando en la toma.

— ¡Ah! Pansy también me lo dijo. Cedric, ¿verdad? —yo asentí, mirándole pícaramente— pero estaba borracho, así no vale.

—Claro que vale. ¿Cómo es el dicho? Los niños y los borrachos, son los únicos que dicen la verdad.

—Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos durante la movilización.

—Te quedan unos cinco meses y medio para acercarte a él. Y pasar la línea de ser amigos a algo más.

— ¿Tú cómo vas con eso?

—No estamos hablando de mí —comenté, mientras me sentaba y dejaba en el respaldo de la silla mi bolso.

—Pansy me ha contado que otra vez más, te aguó la fiesta con Ron. Tú sí que sabes hacer de todo, desde movilizadora hasta preocuparte por tu vida privada.

—Yo no quiero cruzar la línea de la amistad con Ron.

—Hermione, acércate —me pidió Cho. Yo lo hice, y al tenerme muy cerca de ella dijo— ¡Zaaa! Ni tú misma te la crees.

—No se puede conversar contigo, uno viene aquí, con la mejor de la disposición y tú lo único que haces es reírte de mí. —Ambas sonreímos.

—Hola, Harry —Cho le saludó con la palma de su mano, y Harry le imitó.

—Hola, Cho. Me alegro de verte. Hola Hermione.

— ¿Qué haces por estos sectores? —le pregunté, puesto que la profesora Minerva ya estaba llegando a su mesa y comenzaría sus clases.

—Acabo de hablar con el director. Me dijo que tratase de reunir a todos los que participaron en la movilización, para informar que disponíamos de un salón de reunión y ahí nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en las ideas para juntar el dinero.

—Qué genial. En el recreo nos pasamos el dato entonces, para que nos quedemos después de clases.

Harry asintió y se fue a su lugar habitual de asiento.

**.**

**.**

El primer día de clases luego de las movilizaciones transcurrió como cualquier otro día. En el primer recreo nos dividimos para avisar a los chicos y chicas que nos quedaríamos al finalizar todas las clases a dicha reunión, y al segundo recreo, se nos ocurrió escribir un aviso y a este, sacarle fotocopias. Pegamos el panfleto en todos los sectores con más vista posible.

Me dio mucho gusto ver a Parvati en las clases de la tarde, y le cedí mi asiento para que ella estuviera junto a Pansy. Yo me fui al grupo de Fleur, Tonks y las otras chicas. La ventaja de no tener un puesto asegurado, como la mayoría de los compañeros, era esa, podías conocer a todos tus compañeros y compartir diversos temas. Cuando compartía banco con Draco, hablábamos de todas las clases humanistas, de música, y de las ganas de juntarnos algún día a tocar guitarra, puesto que los dos sabíamos interpretar música con aquel instrumento. Cuando compartía banco con Neville, hablábamos de Luna, de vegetales, y vida en los lugares menos pensados. Con Harry, acerca de temas más variados, desde lo que nos gustaría hacer cuando contásemos con nuestro primer sueldo, los lugares a dónde nos gustaría vacacionar. Con él, tenía una relación tipo 'hermanos' me cuidaba mucho, y creo que así me imaginé el comportamiento de un hermano mayor. Si lo tuviera, obviamente. Escasamente había compartido banco con Ron, puesto que siempre peleábamos por estupideces. Que los números son mejores que las letras y viceversa. El compartir banco con Cho y Pansy, era divertido. Ambas me ponían al día en _tips_ de la moda, hasta el día de hoy, creía que se tenía que combinar los zapatos con la cartera. No es que tomara en cuenta aquello, pero no estaba mal saberlo. Donde más me reía, era con Tonks y Fleur. Las dos contaban sus experiencias —de todo tipo— de una manera tan graciosa, que me sacaban lágrimas de la risa.

Llegó la hora escogida para la reunión, y los niños fueron entrando al salón. Me quedé afuera, hasta que no viese a ningún otro integrante afuera.

—Hermione, vengo en son de paz —era Ron el que me hablaba. Se colocó lentamente al lado mío. Yo estaba observando el paisaje que nos regalaba el tercer piso del colegio, era realmente maravilloso. Agradecía que nuestro salón se encontrase allí, y que la sala facilitada, también lo estuviese.

—Dime —hablé casi en susurros, el aire de aquí me relajaba. La brisa del otoño me cautivaba. Pero no recibí una frase, objeción o algo de ese tipo. Ron me abrazaba, y su perfume me hizo olvidarme de la vista del paisaje y de la brisa del otoño. También le abracé, y sentía como sus manos iban recorriendo toda mi espalda. De a poco me fue soltando, quedándonos frente a frente—. ¿A qué se debió aquello?

—Ayer te llamé, y dejaste tu móvil en tu casa.

—Lo hice a propósito —susurré, entendiendo el por qué de su abrazo.

—Si lo hubieses tenido, yo… hubiera ido a donde te encontrabas.

—Sabía que lo harías, por eso quise dejarlo en casa —contesté—. Necesitaba conversar con mi padre a solas —Ron iba a hablar, pero le dije que se callara con la mano—, sé que puedo hablar con mi papá las veces que quiera, pero ver su tumba, con una fotografía a la fecha en que murió, me hace sentirlo más cerca, como si aquel lugar emitiera una especie de vibra positiva. Quería estar a solas con él, y contarle todas las cosas que nos ocurrieron, estando aquí.

—Entiendo —acotó— si quieres ir algún día, tú nos dices. Nosotros somos tus amigos.

—Lo sé. Gracias por el abrazo —Los dos nos miramos y reímos—. Esto te mandó mi padre.

— ¿Qué?

—Acércate —Ron se acercó, y tiré de una de sus orejas—. Me dijo que te jalara ambas orejas, por haberme visto desnuda. Pero como yo también te vi piluchito, te jalo solamente una —comenté, entrando al salón de reuniones.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Por nada en especial. Será mejor que comencemos esto —le comenté a Fleur—, pasaremos lista, así que les pido el mayor respeto, como cuando estábamos en movilización. Los presentes se fueron callando, y Ginny comenzó con el listado.

Estaba la mayoría, así que se podrían dar las ideas que se planeaban para la recaudación del millón de pesos.

—Antes de que hable. ¿A alguien se le ha ocurrido cómo recaudar fondos? —algunos chicos de primero levantaron sus manos, eso me alegró bastante.

—Hoy tuvimos concejo de curso (1) y ahí le dijimos a nuestros compañeros lo que ocurrió en la toma, ya que hablaban de rumores que estaban totalmente ajenos a lo que ocurrió ese día. Al enterarse de cómo ocurrieron las cosas, ellos también comenzaron a pensar en cómo podríamos juntar una parte del dinero, y se les ocurrió ir los fines de semana al parque de la ciudad, y pintarle la carita a todos los niños que van allá.

—Esa no es una mala idea. ¿Cuáles serían los diseños que pintarían? —preguntó, entusiasmada Fleur.

—Para las niñas pensamos en personajes femeninos, como la ratona Minnie, conejitas, flores. Para los chicos, leones, personajes de videojuegos. Los materiales los pondríamos nosotros.

—A mí me parece una buena idea, aunque no es suficiente —opinaba Cedric.

—Obviamente se tienen que hacer varias cosas a la vez. Y si a ustedes no les importa, ¿les parecería trabajar en aquello?

—No tenemos problema, y si a alguien más le agrada nuestra idea, se nos puede unir. Nuestro plan es ir todos los fines de semana, en distintos turnos, y no cobrar demasiado, la idea es que sea algo factible.

— ¡Yo quiero ir con ustedes! —gritaba Fleur, emocionadísima.

—Bueno, entonces tenemos una actividad definida. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! —gritaban.

— ¿Alguien tiene otra idea? —era Luna la que preguntaba ahora. Algunos de sus compañeros, entre ellos, Cedric, levantaron las manos— cuéntanos, Cedric.

Él se puso de pie y corrió al centro del salón.

—Nosotros nos dimos cuenta que a muchos chicos les gusta jugar fútbol. Y qué mejor manera de juntar dinero, que realizar un torneo de este deporte. Se puede contactar con otros colegios, y a cada equipo se le pide una suma de dinero a modo de inscripción. Se mandan a hacer copas para los tres primeros lugares. Un tío trabaja en la confección de dichos elementos, nos podríamos ahorrar la compra del premio.

—Y yo me comprometo a contactarme con los otros colegios —decía Katie.

— ¿Alguien encuentra que esta idea no es maravillosa? —preguntaba Draco.

— ¡No! —respondían todos los hombres de la reunión.

—Y se me acaba de ocurrir otra idea, acorde a la del fútbol —Parvati se avergonzó, al recibir toda la atención de los presentes— por cada equipo, se puede inscribir también a la 'barra del equipo' donde ahí, podemos estar las chicas, alentando a nuestros representantes. Se puede cobrar una cuota menor, y también se puede premiar a las 'hinchas más frenéticas'.

—Ginny Luna y Hermione gritan más que la cresta, con ellas ganamos, estoy seguro —escuché a Neville contarle a los otros chicos.

— ¡Y también tengo buen oído, así que cuidadito con lo que dices! —grité, asustándolo—. ¿Se quedan ambas ideas? —volví a mi tono suave y angelical.

— ¡Sí!

—Los encargados serán Cedric y, ¿quién más? —Draco se ofreció, y dos chicas de segundo prometieron ayudarle a Parvati en su idea. Ella lo agradeció de corazón.

—Bien, tenemos hasta el momento tres ideas. La primera es pintar caritas a niños los fines de semana en el parque, la segunda es organizar un torneo de fútbol y barra. ¿Otra idea más? —era Ginny la que preguntaba ahora.

—A nosotros se nos ocurría hacer ciclos de películas —dijo una chica de segundo— el problema es que lo pensamos hacer aquí en el colegio, pero no sabemos si con los eventos que acaban de ocurrir ahora, nos lo podrán facilitar.

—Es una buena idea, los ciclos de película dejan harto dinero, pero dudo que nos presten el colegio —hablaba Harry. Y si él decía aquello, habría que creerle. Albus había sido demasiado bueno, pero no por aquello, nos íbamos a aprovechar.

—Tal vez, nosotros nos podríamos conseguir un salón para dicha actividad —Ron había estado callado.

— ¡Verdad! Podríamos hablar con Percy —aquel nombre me hizo recordar lo que había sucedido en Santiago— él se podría conseguir alguna localidad en la ciudad, y así, podríamos hacer ese ciclo de películas también, los fines de semana. ¿Qué dices, Hermione?

—Pues, si es tu hermano el que les puede facilitar algún salón, me gustaría que tú y Ron estuviesen a cargo. No quiero que haya otro incidente como el que acabamos de vivir.

—Si hacemos ciclo de cine nuestros padres vendrán, ellos también podrían colaborar con nosotros, Hermione —me aseguraba Ginny—. No volveremos a cometer el mismo error.

—Y a la vez que vendamos entradas para los ciclos de las películas, podemos vender bebidas y palomitas —concretaba la chica que había dado la idea— nosotros como curso colocaremos una cuota para comprar las bebidas, ahí tendríamos que pedir un poco de colaboración monetaria, puesto que salen un poco caritas.

—CEAL puede poner el dinero que se necesite para ciertas actividades. Contamos con dinero en caja, que ha sido contabilizado para actividades —informaba Luna.

—Llamaré ahora por teléfono a mi hermano, y le preguntaré si nos puede hacer ese favor —Ron salió del salón.

— ¿Otra idea más?

Tonks levantó su mano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tengo una hermosa idea, así que cállense —exigió silencio, y al igual que Cedric, se puso al centro del salón—. ¡FIESTA DE DISFRACES! —chilló, asustando a algunos, haciendo reír a otros y emocionarse a los restantes.

Fue una de las ideas que más me agradó.

—Cuéntanos, calmadamente, cómo se haría esta festividad.

—Muy sencillo, mi querida Hermione. Primero se establecen cuántas entradas se van a vender. Luego, esa cantidad se divide en toda esta cantidad —al decir "toda", apuntó a todos los presentes—. Entonces, cada uno de nosotros tendrá que vender un talonario de por ejemplo, seis entradas. Estas tendrán un valor si vamos disfrazados. Otro valor si vamos solamente con antifaz, y otro, si asistimos aburridamente, sin ningún disfraz. Se puede hablar con las tías de los quioscos del colegio, y ellas pueden vender cosas para comer ahí dentro. La ganancia quedaría para ellas, y les podríamos pedir el diez por ciento, por dejarles vender. Esta actividad puede ser la última que realicemos, ya que sería como una mega actividad. En cuanto a lo que se bebería ahí dentro, porque veo sus caras de sed —argumentó, riéndose malvadamente—, tendríamos que conversarlo. Son muy pocos los que tienen mayoría de edad, así que tendrían que haber cosas 'sanas' como bebestibles.

—A menos que se sirviera ponche y esas cosas.

—Habría que afinar ese detalle del consumo de alcohol, pero la idea en general me parece buena. ¿Tendríamos que ver el sitio donde realizaríamos la fiesta?

—A Ginny le conté que mi padre arrienda luces, él tiene contactos con salones que son exclusivamente para este tipo de fiestas, así que podría ver alguna posibilidad de contactar con alguno de ellos. A lo mejor, no nos dejan gratis el arriendo, pero sí con una cuota mínima.

— ¿Cuándo nos podrías dar la respuesta?

—Mañana, para estar mil por ciento segura.

—Yo creo que con todas estas ideas, estaríamos juntado el dinero, ¿no?

—Tenemos que ponernos una fecha de término. Estamos a doce de junio. ¿Les parece finalizar todo dentro de un mes? —Proponía Harry—. Nosotros, como CEAL, tendremos una reunión con los profesores y el director, porque tenemos que saber qué sucederá con las vacaciones de invierno y el aniversario de nuestro colegio.

— ¿Verdad que el aniversario del colegio se celebra la primera semana de julio? —gritó un chico.

—Pero con esto de las movilizaciones, no creo que se haga para esas fechas, puede que ni siquiera estimen celebrarlo.

— ¡A no! Si no hacen aniversario, me voy a toma otra vez —expuso otra chica.

Con aquel comentario, dimos por finalizada la reunión. Algunos tontos se iban a las salas de clases, producto de la costumbre que había sido el haberse reunido a conversar algunos puntos en concreto, y luego iban a sus salas-habitaciones a buscar sus cosas o echarse un momento a conversar.

Salimos con los chicos y juntos caminamos hasta el paradero de la locomoción. Había otro grupo de estudiantes que jugaban a un juego de palabras.

— ¿Estas cansado?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿No quieres llegar a tu casa?

— ¿Estás loca? Es lo que más quiero.

— ¿Verás la teleserie?

— ¡Sí, quedó muy buena!

— ¡Perdiste! —se reía la chica que hacía las preguntas.

—Qué juego tan raro —comentó Ron.

—No tiene nada de raro —contraataqué.

—Explícamelo, entonces, porque mi mente matemática no lo puede canalizar —habló irónicamente. Bien, volvíamos a tratarnos como antes.

—Al parecer, no puedes decir ni _sí_, ni _no_ —respondió Draco— igual es complicado, uno mayoritariamente responde sí y no de inmediato.

—Eso no tiene nada de complicado, es pura concentración —argumentaba Ron.

— ¿Esa es tu opinión? Estoy segura que perderías casi, inmediatamente.

— ¿Me estás retando, Hermione?

— ¿Por qué no? Soy capaz de apostar que no llegas a las diez preguntas y pierdes.

—Te apuesto lo contrario, llego a las diez preguntas y no pierdo.

— ¿Qué apostarán, chicos? —preguntó divertido Neville.

—El que gane, escogerá el disfraz que tendrá que utilizar el otro para la fiesta de disfraces.

—Me parece una buena apuesta —los dos nos dimos las manos en señal de promesa, de mis preguntas dependía disfrazarme como la gente, o como el hazme reír del colegio.

—Me ofrezco para oficiar de árbitro —dijo Harry,

—Yo contaré los puntos —pedía Ginny, emocionada.

—Cuando quieras, Hermione —habló, sobradamente.

— ¿Eres virgen? —Draco, Harry, y Neville se aguantaron la risa. Aquella pregunta le hizo ruborizarse y me miraba con odio.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Cantas en la ducha?

—Lo hago desde pequeño.

— ¿Quieres estudiar arquitectura?

—Es mi sueño.

— ¿Necesitas ir al baño?

—Me puedo aguantar.

— ¿Eres bueno cocinando?

—Mejor que eso.

¿Odias las matemáticas?

—Jamás.

— ¿Has visto a una chica desnuda? —tenía que comenzar a sacar las preguntas difíciles. Escuché a los chicos pronunciar la vocal 'u' por un largo período.

—Tú conoces la respuesta —contestó, mirándome con autoridad.

— ¿Te gusta Lavender? —pregunté rápidamente. No quería que se dieran cuenta de mi sonrojo o expresión. Todos me miraron a mí, pero por lo que acababa de preguntar.

— ¡No! —gritó, volviéndose a ruborizar.

—Perdiste, hermanito. Te hubieses aguantado dos más, y habrías podido escoger el disfraz de Hermione.

—Justo viene la locomoción que me sirve para mi casa. Nos vemos mañana —hablé rápidamente, e hice parar el transporte. Me subí junto a luna y Neville, que se despidieron a rápidas para poder irse conmigo.

Los otros se quedaron allí, esperando a que Draco y Parvati se embarcasen.

—Te salvaste del interrogatorio de Ginny, pero no del mío.

—Luna, no te pongas odiosa. Fue una pregunta que me salió en el momento.

— ¿Así como el de ver a chicas desnudas?

—Claro.

—Luna, no interrogues a Hermione, de seguro que está cansada, al igual que todos nosotros por la reunión —le pedía Neville.

—Me acabas de leer la mente, Neville. Ahora, con su permiso —abrí mi bolso y busqué mi walkman. No tenía las pilas, pero me hice la que iba escuchando música. Luna bufó, y no tuvo más opción que voltearse y acomodarse en el hombro de Neville y dormir un poco.

No tenía idea de por qué le había preguntado eso a Ron, pero su rápida respuesta me dejó contentísima. No. No le gustaba esa rubia.

**Nota de la autora:**

Mil gracias nuevamente a **Jul,** que me ha beteado esta, y la actualización de Rescatada.

Muchas gracias a ustedes, por leer esta nueva actualización y también, por leer todas las cabezas de pescado que escribo aquí abajo xD.

El principio de esta actualización tuvo las narraciones de dos antiguas actualizaciones, no sé si se dieron cuenta de aquello :P (al releerlas, me di cuenta que hay varios errores de palabras, problemas al no tener un beta xD)

¡Lavender está al asecho! ¿Qué pasará con ella? ¿Qué intenciones tiene? Por lo menos, todos los amigos saben que a Ron, NO le gusta esa chica xD.

Se viene también la fiesta de disfraces, ¿qué pasará ahí? hasta el momento, sólo yo lo sé (a)

Cedric planea un torneo, aunque no es de magos. Tranquilos, que no le mataré xD. **Pero aquí necesito de su humilde ayuda y participación** :D Propónganme nombres para los equipos que participarán en dicho torneo. Mientras más divertidos sean, muchísimo mejor, puede colaborar con muchos nombres ^^ los puede escribir en un rr, por mensaje privado, en mi Twitter, en mi facebook, como usted desee conveniente.

**Vocabulario**

Creo que el vocabulario de esta actualización es (1) **Concejo de curso**, y les explico que aquí en Chile, así se le llama a la clase donde el profesor jefe de cada curso, habla sobre temas que no tienen que ver con alguna asignatura en especial, sino más bien, de diversas problemáticas u organizaciones que se deben de dar en el respectivo curso. Una parte de esta clase la hace el profesor jefe, y por lo general, en la otra mitad habla la directiva del curso.


	32. Confieso

_Los otros se quedaron allí, esperando a que Draco y Parvati se embarcasen._

—_Te salvaste del interrogatorio de Ginny, pero no del mío._

—_Luna, no te pongas odiosa. Fue una pregunta que me salió en el momento._

—_¿Así como el de ver a chicas desnudas?_

—_Claro, como la misma._

—_Luna, no interrogues a Hermione, de seguro que está cansada, al igual que todos nosotros por la reunión —le pedía Neville._

—_Me acabas de leer la mente, Neville. Ahora, con su permiso —abrí mi bolso y busqué mi walkman. No tenía las pilas, pero me hice la que iba escuchando música. Luna bufó, y no tuvo más opción que voltearse y acomodarse en el hombro de Neville y dormir un poco. _

_No tenía idea de por qué le había preguntado eso a Ron, pero su rápida respuesta me dejó contentísima. No. No le gustaba esa rubia._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XXXII**

**Confieso**

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter POV**

—Buenas tardes, señor director, profesoras y profesores. —Hacía mucho tiempo que no mantenía una reunión tan "formal" con todo el cuerpo docente. Era increíble como cambiaban las cosas. Hace una semana atrás, eran los maestros los que se ubicaban al rinconcito de la mesa, donde ahora yacía mi CEAL, atento a todo lo que yo debía dar a conocer. Se me hacía extraño no ver a Hermione al fondo del salón, observando todo con meticulosidad, y a mi novia escribir y estar dispuesta a dar su punto de vista en el momento crucial.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter —respondió Albus de forma general—, ¿qué tal la reunión que tuvieron ayer?

—Muy buena, señor. Nos hemos organizado y estamos ya dispuestos para juntar todo el dinero que usted facilitó.

—A nosotros nos gustaría saber qué clase de actividades harán. _—_Quiso saber una de las profesoras. Luna inmediatamente se puso de pie, sacó las hojas donde tenía escrito con precisión las cuatro actividades propuestas por todos los participantes de la toma.

Al estar frente a los maestros, movió su cabeza a modo de saludo y comenzó a escribir lo que tenía en sus hojas.

_Resumen de reunión efectuada el 12 junio del presente año._

_Actividades:_

"_Pintamos a tu pinta". Persona a cargo: Fleur Delacour. La actividad se efectuará todos los fines de semana que estén desde esta semana, a la semana del 15 de julio. _

"_Torneo de los tres magos". Personas a cargo: Cedric Diggory y Draco Malfoy. La actividad se efectuará todos los fines de semana, en las mañanas. En el mismo período anteriormente citado. A la par de esta actividad, se desarrollará otra titulada, "Las fanáticas"._

"_Ciclo de películas". Personas a cargo, Ron y Ginny Weasley. Se efectuarán en la misma semana, en la tarde._

"_Fiesta de disfraces, antifaces y aburridos". Última actividad para recaudar fondos, que se efectuará el sábado 15 de julio._

—¿Alguna consulta? —preguntó a la audiencia, una vez que terminó de escribir la información básica.

—Explíqueme los nombres, por favor —pidió Severus.

—La primera actividad se llama así, puesto que los chicos de primero medio pintarán las caritas a pequeños infantes en el parque central de la ciudad. Ellos escogerán sus diseños y serán complacidos de esa forma. El nombre de la segunda actividad lo escogió Cedric, puesto que se premiarán los tres primeros lugares no sólo de equipos de fútbol, sino que a los tres mejores jugadores de los partidos, sin importar si llegaron a las finales. En lo personal, no entiendo mucho de fútbol, profesores, pero Cedric dice que son todos unos "'magos" los que practican este deporte. En fin… al decir "las fanáticas", entenderemos que son las chicas que irán a animar a los chicos, mientras juegan fútbol. Ciclo de películas… no creo que necesite alguna explicación. Para finalizar, tenemos la fiesta de disfraces. Quienes asistan con disfraz, tendrán que contribuir con una tarifa de ingreso menor. Para quienes vayan con antifaz, será un poco más alta, y quienes no quieran ir con vestimenta relacionada al tema principal, que son los disfraces, tendrán que pagar doble.

—¿Dónde se harán las actividades? Porque con lo ocurrido en este colegio y lo inteligentes que son ustedes, supongo que pensaron que aquí, no se puede hacer otra cosa —preguntó de mala forma otro profesor.

—Tenemos contemplado el colegio solamente para las actividades deportivas. No creemos que haya algún problema si ocupamos las canchas en las mañanas —contestó Cedric—. Para los ciclos de cine y fiesta, ya se ha conversado con otros salones de eventos. Así que no tenemos problemas. La actividad de pintar rostros será en el parque.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema en prestarles las dependencias del colegio. Ustedes son Hogwarts. El colegio no es nada sin sus alumnos —recitaba el director. Draco y Luna intercambiaron miradas.

—Creemos que no es lo adecuado. Estamos realizando estas actividades debido a una irresponsabilidad de nosotros —contesté.

El director sonrió y miró la hoja que tenía en la mesa.

—Veamos… en esta reunión tenemos que reestructurar el aniversario y las vacaciones de invierno.

—¿Les darás aniversario y vacaciones? —preguntó enojadísima Umbridge. Para nuestra sorpresa, muchos de los profesores -incluso los que nos habían apoyado-, estaban de lado de aquella señora.

—No creo que sea lo correcto, Albus —habló nuestra profesora jefe— tenemos a cuarenta y cinco alumnos que deben de rendir la PSU, y han perdido clases debido a este movimiento. Habrá que reorganizar clases recuperativas, no hay tiempo para aniversarios o vacaciones.

—Pocas veces concuerdo contigo, Minerva, pero tienes razón —habló Snape—. Lenguaje y Matemáticas son fundamentales para la PSU. Ambos hemos perdido muchas clases.

—En nuestra reunión de ayer… —Draco comenzó a hablar, para que le prestaran atención. Ya habíamos acordado qué decir en este caso— muchos de nuestros compañeros se plantearon el aniversario y las vacaciones de invierno. Sabemos que el aniversario no se puede hacer a principios de julio, por las clases que se perdieron. Pero nosotros no estábamos de vacaciones aquí. Al contrario, estábamos luchando por nuestros derechos y nos parece un poco desagradable que nos quedemos sin siquiera, un descanso. Estuvimos durmiendo en el piso, alimentándonos de productos enlatados. Hasta permanecimos sin agua y luz por un tiempo.

—¿Tienen algo planeado? —preguntó la profesora Sprout.

—Tenemos una reestructuración de actividades, pero no sabemos si a ustedes les gustará —opinó Cedric. Los profesores se acomodaron y se dispusieron a escuchar—. Nosotros contamos con dos semanas de vacaciones de invierno, las cuales son en julio. Y otra semana, cuando celebramos la independencia de Chile. Tomando en cuenta que muchos compañeros no asisten a las actividades de aniversario, esta semana también se toma como vacaciones. Como CEAL, pensamos en la realización del aniversario en la semana de septiembre. Así, quien quiera vacacionar, lo hace, y quien quiera participar en el aniversario, se divierte.

—¿Ustedes quieren cambiar el aniversario para la semana del 11 de septiembre? —preguntó a modo de afirmación un profesor. Nosotros asentimos— ¿Y no tomar en cuenta las vacaciones de invierno?

—Tener solamente una semana de vacaciones, la que corresponde como todos los años, la tercera semana de julio. Y durante todo este tiempo, ir recuperando clases —finalizó Draco.

—A mí no me parece una mala idea. También entiendo que estos jóvenes han estado aquí luchando, y no vacacionando, como lo hicieron algunos —opinó el profesor de Química.

—Eso lo dices porque eres joven, Lupin. Tienes alma de rebelde. Tu asignatura no es tan importante como la nuestra. —Snape otra vez al ataque.

—No quiero que mis colegas discutan entre sí, así que votemos. Yo estoy a favor de lo que dicen los alumnos. ¿Alguien más opina lo mismo que el director? —diciendo aquello, los maestros que no estaban muy seguros, fueron levantando sus manos. Sólo cuatro se oponían a nuestro plan de reajuste—. Bien. Esto también ha quedado resuelto. Mis colegas y yo reorganizaremos las clases recuperativas y se lo haremos saber a CEAL. Pueden retirarse, jóvenes —teniendo el consentimiento del director, comenzamos a hacer desalojo del salón. Lupin y Snape seguían discutiendo.

—Habrá que hacer una reunión con cada delegado, para informarles del nuevo calendario.

—De eso me encargaré yo. —Luna, como siempre, muy eficaz en su trabajo.

—Hogwarts nos estresará con clases recuperativas… ¡con las ganas que tenía de disfrutar de las vacaciones! —Cedric se lamentaba a viva voz.

—Y que no se te olvide que tenemos que estar al pendiente de las actividades para juntar el dinero —Draco le recordaba las obligaciones.

—Sí que necesitaremos de unas MUY buenas vacaciones —finalicé. Hogwarts estaba vacío. Las reuniones de los profesores siempre se hacían en la tarde. Cada uno de nosotros se fue a su hogar arrastrando los pies. Estábamos recién comenzando la semana, y ya sentía un peso enorme la responsabilidad.

.

.

* * *

**Ginny POV**

—¡Por fin es viernes! —me quejé, estirándome en la mesa.

—Se te ve toda la _guata_ —Luna me retaba, como toda una madre, mientras tironeaba de mi camisa.

—Pensé que no acabaría nunca esta semana. Se me ha hecho eterna. —Habíamos estado en reuniones, buscando las películas que íbamos a mostrar en el ciclo cinematográfico, corroborando los detalles para las actividades… había sido un infierno.

—Soy capaz de apostar, que estás pensando que habría sido mejor haberle pedido dinero a tus hermanos y no haber realizado ninguna de estas actividades.

—Luna, tienes el don de leer mentes.—Las dos reímos con soltura. Estábamos esperando a que el timbre sonase, para que pudiésemos por fin irnos a nuestras casas.

—¡Ginny! —chilló esta de repente, asustándome—. Mira quién está caminando por allá —Me acerqué a la ventana, y alcancé a divisar una cabellera rubia y ondeada.

—Lavender —musitamos las dos. El timbre sonó por fin, y nos pusimos nuestros bolsos rápidamente, no nos perderíamos la visita de aquella chica.

—Tengo que ir al baño, amiga. —En estos momentos, odiaba a Luna—. Cuando seas madre, me entenderás, y te prometo que yo te esperaré.

—¡Apresúrate! —le pedí, impaciente. Los primeros compañeros de mi novio comenzaban a bajar las escaleras.

—¡Hola, Ginny! —Fleur me saludaba animada, junto a Tonks.

—Hola chicas —respondí—. ¿Han visto a mi hermano?

—¡Sí! Está arriba en el salón, junto a Pansy, Cho y Lavender. Ella nos ha venido a visitar.

—¿Están muy ocupadas?

—¿Nosotras? Para nada. Es viernes —Tonks respondía por ambas.

—Háganle compañía a Luna mientras está en el baño, yo necesito subir —diciendo aquello, prácticamente corrí al tercer piso.

—¿Ginny?

—Lo siento Harry, no tengo tiempo para ti —Lo aparté sutilmente y seguí caminando hasta llegar a su salón de clases—. ¿Está cerrado?

—Ni se te ocurra entrar. Ron y Lavender van a conversar.

—¿Así? ¿Tan a solas? ¿Y Hermione?

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Estaba en el baño. ¿Qué pasa, Ginny?

—Shh —hice con mi boca, mientras posaba mi oreja en la puerta. Podía escuchar sus voces sutilmente. Harry poco a poco se fue acercándose a mi cuerpo—. Pensé que no estarías espiando —le dije. Él me sonrió y se acomodó.

—_Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar así _—Escuché la voz de Lavender—, es tan desagradable escuchar detrás de las puertas. —Abría la puerta, y si Harry no hubiese estado ahí, me hubiera caído al otro lado.

—¡Ginny! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ron estaba sonrojado. ¿Qué paso ahí dentro?

—¿No te enseñaron que escuchar detrás de las puertas es de mala educación?

—Tú, menos que nadie, Lavender, me puedes decir eso —ataqué.

—Pensé que la última vez que habíamos hablado, habíamos quedado como amigas.

—Difícil que lo seamos, si no volvimos a hablar nunca más. ¿Qué planeas hacerle a mi hermano?

—¡Hey! Que yo estoy aquí. No me trates como tonto —habló Ron.

—Quería un poco de privacidad, pero viendo que tu hermanita no me dejará gozar de tal beneficio, lo que planeaba decirte, te lo diré a la cara. —Harry me lanzó una mirada, y yo se la respondí.

Hermione venía caminando hacia nosotros, aunque no distinguía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, venía tecleando su móvil.

—Una espectadora más —agregó Lavender. Hermione levantó la vista, y pude ver algo de enfado al ver a Lav-Lav.

—No sé que le sucede a Luna allá abajo, Ginny —me habló, sin siquiera saludar a la chica—. Es una embarazada extraña —comentó, entrado a la sala de clases.

—También quiero que te quedes tú —le exigió Lavender a Hermione. Ella le miró de abajo hacia arriba, desafiante. Ron abrió un poco más sus ojos.

—Si tú no tienes nada que hacer, me alegro por ti. En lo que a mí respecta, estoy cansadísima y lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa —debatió, volviendo a pasar entre nosotros.

—Me urge que tú sepas esto, no quiero que te lleguen con rumores después —la muy puta lo dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada petulante.

—Escupe de una buena vez entonces, porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —Hermione no se devolvió, pero quedó a media caminata del pasillo.

—Ron, ¿te acuerdas que quería hablar contigo? —Ella observaba a mi hermano con completa devoción. ¿Para qué quería que nosotros tres nos quedásemos?—. En realidad, desde siempre he querido hablar contigo y nunca me había atrevido, porque tenía miedo. —Lavender se acercó a mi hermano, éste se tensó. Volvió a dirigirle una mirada "desapercibida" a Hermione, pero la castaña se mantenía muy concentrada viendo las paredes—. Y me dije: Lav, eres una tonta, no puedes tener miedo de un sentimiento tan lindo, como lo es el amor. —Ahí todos le observamos, inclusive la chica que miraba las paredes—. Ron… desde que me fui de este colegio, de esta ciudad, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. En tus ojos, en tu cuerpo que ha cambiado conforme a los años, en tu inteligencia, en tu cabello… en todo. Me gustas demasiado, y estoy decidida a reconquistarte —culminó. Mi hermano estaba rojo, pero de vergüenza. Harry también lo estaba, de seguro que no era agradable estar en esta situación.

—Dile algo, ella quiere una respuesta, ¿no? —Para nuestra sorpresa, fue Hermione la que habló. ¡Bien Hermione! Así se hace.

Lavender le miró de la misma forma despectiva.

—¿Me dirás algo, Won-Won? —¡Se me había olvidado completamente ese apodo! Solté una carcajada, Hermione se mofaba de ello a lo lejos.

—¿O quieres que le cuente acerca del jueguito? Ese donde… perdiste la apuesta. ¿Te acuerdas? —Hermione seguía echándole más leña al fuego. Esto se ponía realmente bueno.

—¡No me molesten! —gritó Ron, ahora rojo producto la furia.

—¡Dí algo entonces! Tengo que prepararme para mi trabajo —contestó Hermione, enojadísima.

—¿Estás trabajando? —le preguntó mi hermano, olvidándose de Lavender.

—Hoy comenzaré.

—¿En qué trabajarás?

—Con Draco, en _Azkabán._

—¿Vas a exponerte en ese pub de mala muerte?

—No me expondré yo, sino mis atributos que tengo con la guitarra, Ron. Y no estaré sola. Draco estará conmigo, haremos un dúo a guitarras. Veremos cómo sale.

—Podrías haberle pedido ayuda a encontrar algo menos osado, tal vez en _Las Tres Escobas_.

—Trabajo donde me de la regalada gana. A diferencia tuya, necesito del dinero, no me llueve.

—¡A mí tampoco me llueve! —Ambos estaban peleando por estupideces. Pero por única vez en la vida, me encanta que lo hiciesen. Lavender estaba indignadísima, puesto que mi hermano no le tomaba en cuenta.

—¡Ron! Te acabo de hacer una confesión importantísima y tú te pones a discutir con esta tipa.

—¡Más respeto conmigo! Rubia teñida.

—¡Soy rubia natural!

—¡Y tu estupidez, innata, así también lo veo!

—¡Pobretona! —El comentario de Lavender no venía a colación. Rubia tonta de nacimiento. Pero tampoco la reacción de Hermione, que se arremangó la camiseta y caminaba con paso presuroso, dispuesta a arrancarle uno a uno los cabellos de Lavender.

—¡Ron, haz algo! —pidió Harry, corriendo a donde estaba Hermione, para agarrarle las manos.

—Lavender, conversemos en privado. —No pensé que diría eso. Mucho menos que le tomaría la mano y se la llevaría arrastrando. Vi como los puños de Hermione se tensaron.

—¡Mentiroso! —le gritó enfurecida— ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! —Supongo que le decía aquello por el juego que habíamos tenido la tarde anterior, donde Ron nos había corroborado que no le gustaba Lavender. Pero esta actitud era realmente extraña. Muy extraña.

—Hermione, cálmate —le pedía Harry. Tratando de que Hermione no le mordiese las manos.

—Él puede hacer lo que su estúpido cerebro le dicte. Pero si hay algo que me emputece, es que sean unos malditos mentirosos —hablaba, tratando de serenarse— ¿Por qué no nos dice que le gusta y ya? ¿Por qué tiene que andar con la mentira?

—Ron no ha dicho ahora que le guste, y date cuenta, Herms, cuando ella se confesó, ¿qué fue lo que hizo Ron? ¡Se puso a discutir contigo! —Hermione mostró un poco más de calma.

—Además… ¿por qué te tiene que interesar que le guste o no a Ron Lavender? —¡Bien Harry! Siempre hablas cuando no es necesario. Le miré con reprobación y este comprendió—. O sea, es un mentiroso, mal amigo…

—Mejor me voy, tengo ensayo con Draco a las cuatro de la tarde y ni siquiera he almorzado.

—¿Lo del trabajo con Draco es verdad? —preguntó Harry—. Ahí concuerdo con Ron. Azkabán en un pub muy especial, digámosle así.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Harry, pero necesito del dinero. Cuando —Se detuvo por un instante, dudando si debería de decirnos o no lo que pasaba por su cabeza—, cuando me llevaron detenida, mi madre tuvo que pagar una fianza y ocupó parte de mis ahorros para la universidad. Necesito juntar aquel dinero, y si puedo obtener un poquito más, mejor.

—Si tienes problemas, Hermione…

—No, Ginny. Me frustra el estar pidiendo dinero. No quiero que me caiga de los cielos o me brote de la tierra. Quiero ganármelo con esfuerzo, como lo hacen Draco y todos los que trabajan y estudian a la vez.

—Entonces, no vendrás al ensayo de "_Las bonitas"._—Vi su cara de desconcierto—. Así se llama nuestro grupo de fanáticas, para el partido de fútbol de mañana.

—No. Creo que no iré. Pero no creo que sea tan difícil aprenderse unos cuantos gritos para mañana.

—Iremos al pub a verte entonces. Nunca te hemos visto tocar la guitarra y esas cosas.

—Me dará vergüenza si les veo, Harry —comentó con una sonrisa. Ya se le había pasado el enojo, al parecer— además, mañana jugarán un partido, comienza el ciclo de cine y la actividad del parque. Estaremos muy ocupados. Cuando no tengamos mucho trabajo—Rodó los ojos, sabiendo que para eso faltaría un mes, prácticamente—, les invitaré, y pueden hasta pedirme alguna canción.

—Tienes que cuidarte, Hermione, que Draco no te deje ningún momento a solas en ese sitio.

—Pareces mi padre, Harry. Tranquilo, todo irá de maravillas. Ahora me voy, el tiempo es oro —diciendo aquello, comenzó a caminar a la salida del colegio.

—¿Qué querrá decirle Ron a Lavender? —me consultó Harry.

—Espero que no sea algo bobo, y de lo que pueda arrepentirse después —comenté, tomándole la mano a mi novio.

.

.

—_Pues dale, dale, hoy te queremos ver ganar. Pues dale, dale al balón otra vez,_ _rapapampam_ —gritábamos todas, al ritmo de la canción de _Wisin y Yandel, Pam Pam Pam_. Ayer nos decidimos en cambiarle la letra a las canciones que estaban pegando en todas las radios. Adiós a los gritos de ánimos aburridos, como: _tenedor, cuchara, cuchillo, ánimo chiquillos_. Estos gritos podían ser bailables e innovadores.

—¡Vamos, Hermione! Dijiste que te aprenderías los gritos sin ningún problema —le reté, puesto que estábamos todas chillando, moviendo los plumeros confeccionados con papel volantín y tirando papel picado hacia el cielo.

—Iba a gritar, pero detesto esas canciones, ni siquiera me sé las letras originales.

—Las hubieras conocido a todas, si hubieses estado en el colegio, cuando nos fueron a robar —se metía a la conversación Fleur, que no dejaba de mover sus caderas. Tonks estaba a su lado, se había hecho dos coletas y en cada una de ellas había amarrado sus plumeros.

—Si no hubiesen hecho esa fiesta, no estaríamos haciendo esta actividad —contestaba frustrada.

—¡Gooooooooooooooooooool! —gritamos como locas, cuando vimos a Harry torpemente patear la pelota y darle al arco con maestría de un suertudo.

—_Pues dale, dale, hoy te queremos ver ganar. Pues dale, dale al balón otra vez,_ _rapapampam_.

—Este partido está muy reñido, señoras y señores —interpretaba uno de los "comentaristas", un chico del colegio de Oliver—, 2 a 3, con _Lego_ como posible ganador.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué los chicos se pusieron _Lego_? —Hermione era lo más odiosa, yo estaba atenta al partido, no a sus objeciones.

—Un grupo de chicos se querían llamar _Los_ _Dragones, _pero la otra mitad, incluidos mi hermano y novio, querían ser_ Los Leones. _Draco estaba sacando sus cuadernos de la mochila, cuando salieron unas piezas de Lego de su hijo, y ahí se dieron cuenta que en esa palabra, se encontraba de cierta forma un pedacito de sus opciones.

—¿Y sabes por qué?

—¡No, Hermione! Tú eres la que sabe más, y ahora déjame escuchar y ver el partido —le corté, moviendo frenéticamente mis plumeros, al ritmo del tambor que golpeaba Cho.

—¡Cantemos la otra canción! —propuso Pansy.

—¿Cuál de todas? —pregunté entusiasmada.

—La que tenemos preparada de _Daddy Yankee _y el otro dúo bonito, _Me Matas._

—¡Cambio de grito, "bonitas"! —anunció Tonks, colocándose al centro de todas las que estábamos animando a los chicos.

—_¡Pero dale que hoy, vamos a ganar sin miedo, hoy, vamos a romper el record, hoy, celebraremos con fiesta, la victoria de Lego está cerca! _—seguíamos cantando, y Hermione prefirió dedicarse a golpear el tambor. Las más osadas de nuestro grupo comenzaron a hacer un trencito, cercano a uno de los árbitros.

El partido estaba pronto a terminar y obtendríamos la primera victoria. Si seguíamos así, hasta podríamos ganar la competencia. Pero uno de los chicos del otro equipo, se ensañó con el pobre Cedric. Se interpuso ante él, y con todas sus fuerzas derrapó en el piso, golpeando fuertemente la pierna derecha de nuestro jugador estrella. ¡Maldición!

—¡CEDRIC! —gritamos todas. El árbitro piteaba con fuerza, para que se detuviese por un instante el partido. Todos los jugadores comenzaron a hacer un círculo, impidiéndonos ver qué era lo que ocurría.

—¡A Cedric le quebraron la pierna! —exclamaba Draco.

—¿Qué? —Habíamos visto un golpe, pero de ahí a tanto, no lo creíamos, ¿o sí?.

—¡Cedric! —Sollozaba Cho.

—¡Llamen a la señora Pomfrey, que debe estar en la enfermería! Que contacte a una ambulancia —nos ordenaba Ron, con toda su cara roja.

Entre los compañeros de curso levantaron a Cedric del piso, parecía muerto. Ahí vimos su pierna. Estaba entre doblada zafada y no sé qué otra cosa más. No habíamos tenido en cuenta tener a un equipo de salud, si es que se producía algún tipo de accidente, como este.

—Deben… ganar… por Hogwarts… muchachos… Lego… —murmuraba Cedric. Nos dio mucha pena, él era el más entusiasmado con esta actividad, y al parecer, no podría seguir jugando. Dio todo por esto. Siempre recordaremos el gesto histórico y heroico de Ced.

Dieron cinco minutos de descanso para restablecer contacto con el hospital. El partido de reanudó una vez que Cedric, acompañado por Cho y un chico de tercero medio, estuviesen en camino al consultorio. Se le agregaron diez minutos extra al juego.

—¡Cedric, tu muerte no será en vano!

—¡Que Cedric no murió, tarada! Solamente está lastimado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero para Cedric esto será peor que la muerte —comentaban las chicas, sin dejar de mover los plumeros.

Afortunadamente la honra de Cedric se pudo salvar, y _Lego _se sobrepuso notablemente a _Los Amateurs_. Ganamos 4 a 2. Y nosotras, _Las Bonitas_, teníamos puntaje extra por nuestras entusiastas canciones.

Todos los que representábamos a Hogwarts en ese momento, nos fuimos al centro del estadio y comenzamos a saltar de la alegría. Juntar dinero nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Quedaban todavía tres rondas de partidos. Los chicos se quedaron para estar atentos al juego, para ordenar y limpiar el sector ocupado del colegio una vez terminadas las actividades deportivas. Hermione ni siquiera miró a Ron, y eso que mi hermano había hecho uno de los goles decisivos. Le pregunté si quería venir con nosotros al ciclo de película, pero prefirió acompañar a las chicas a pintar caritas al parque. Estaba muy enfadada con mi hermano, y se desquitaba con todos nosotros.

Y el problema era que nadie de nosotros, sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que había hablado mi hermano tarado con la rubia tarada.

.

.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Tres semanas habían pasado y se sentían como si fuesen tres meses. _Lego_ no pudo llegar a las finales, y nos tuvimos que conformar con el tercer lugar. No era un mal puesto, considerando que no pudimos jugar más con Cedric. ¿Por qué? Fractura de fémur. Debe estar unos dos meses con una bota de yeso desde la punta de su pie hasta la mitad de su muslo, por seguridad. Camina muy gracioso, eso sí. Vino al colegio la semana pasada, cuando se otorgaron los premios a los mejores jugadores. Fue premiado con el Cáliz de fuego, una copa muy simpática y tierna a la vista.

En cambio, _Las Bonitas_ sí obtuvimos el primer lugar. Las dos barras de los equipos contrincantes no nos llegaron ni a los talones, y nuestro súper jurado (peatones que transitaban a las afueras de Hogwarts, entre otras personas, incluido el odioso Filch) nos daban el crédito siempre a nosotras. Y no fue necesario de que me aprendiese las canciones.

Por motivos de frustración, jamás me aparecí por los ciclos de cine. Pansy me había comentado que Lavender planeaba ir a alguno de ellos, y preferí no desgastar mi vista en aquel espécimen raro de la sociedad. Mucho menos, respirar el mismo aire que esa… cosa. Más divertido era ir al parque. Las chicas hacían un trabajo hermoso decorándoles las caritas a decenas de niños, mientras Draco y yo cantábamos y guitarreábamos canciones infantiles. Era divertido, porque era rock lo que tocábamos los viernes en la noche. El trabajo en Azkabán es fenomenal. Se ganaba dinero modestamente, pero divertidamente a la vez. Reconocía que asistían muchos hombres de mal carácter y comportamiento a ese lugar, pero nada que un buen rock o acústico les domase. Esperaba tener siempre este trabajo. Y a Draco de acompañante, nos acoplábamos súper bien a la hora de actuar.

Lo último pero no menos difícil era planear y organizar la fiesta de disfraces.

En un principio, había pensado en muchos tipos de disfraces que fueran graciosos para Ron y para mí. Pero como el muy… especial, ni por si acaso me había hablado durante este tiempo, decidí desquitarme y pensar en algo que fuera incómodo para él, y adaptable para mí. De Adán no podría disfrazarlo. Jamás usaría una maya y cubriría sus partes con una hoja de papel. Rayos, tendrían que ser sus tres hojas por el tamaño. ¡Hermione! Me auto retaba.

Tampoco quería enviarlo de Tarzán. Capaz que Lav también esté allí, y se lo comería con la mirada. ¡Ni hablar!

—¿En qué piensas, Herms?

—En el disfraz. Aún no se me ocurre nada.

—Que no se te olvide que los disfraces son por parejas, y como ganaste la apuesta, no te podrás desquitar mucho con mi hermano.

—Lo sé… por eso estoy pensando.

—No te tienes que desquitar conmigo, Herms. Yo tampoco he hablado con mi hermano durante estos días. Todos estamos igual de ocupados, y cuando le pregunto de qué habló con la teñida, se va a su dormitorio.

—No hay que perder tiempo pensando en los hombres —comentó de repente Luna. Estaba intentando hacer un par de botitas de lana a su bebé.

Estábamos con unas treinta chicas recortando papeles con formas divertidas para colocar en el lugar donde se haría la fiesta. Todas trabajábamos con armonía, hasta que escuché una fastidiosa voz.

—_Y por supuesto que sí, nos hemos estado llamando todos los días._

—¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Lav! —le felicitaba Pansy. Pese a todo, ella era su amiga.

—Pans, ¿terminaste de pintar el cartel junto a Cho? —le consultó Ginny, mirando de reojo a Lavender.

—Sí, ya lo tengo listo. ¿Necesitan de mi ayuda?

—No, todo está bien. Puedes irte con tu amiga, si gustas —le dije sin mirarla.

—¿Vamos, Lav?

—Claro, debo de buscar un disfraz para mañana, Ron me invitó —bufé inconscientemente, pero en mi rabia, se me cayeron unos cuantos papeles y comenzaron a volar por el sector de trabajo.

—Tranquila chascona, sé que Won-Won es tu pareja, pero no porque quiera, sino porque el pobre perdió en un aburrido juego. —Ginny corrió al lado mío, solo para prevenir algún estado de frenesí de mi parte.

—¿Te lo dijo él acaso? —pregunté con una sonrisa retadora, pero temiendo en mi interior una respuesta no muy agradable. El corazón me latía rápidamente.

—Él no necesita decirme las cosas, lo entiendo a la perfección —y diciendo aquello, movió su cabello como puta barata y se marchó junto a Pansy, que me miraba con algo de pena.

—Estúpido… mentiroso… maldito… te odio… cómo puedes… mentirme… de esa… manera… no te importan… acaso… mis sentimientos…. odioso… por qué… me tienes que… gustar… de esta manera… estúpido… mentiroso… —blasfemaba, mientras recortaba tontamente el papel.

—Hermione, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? —gritó Ginny en uno de mis oídos.

—Que tu hermano es un estúpido, mentiroso, maldito…

—¡No, eso no! Lo otro, ¡lo otro!

—¿Odio a los mentirosos?

—¡No! ¡Que te gusta mi hermano! ¡Lo acabas de decir! —¿Qué? ¿A caso dije eso en voz alta?

—De seguro que fue un error, Ginny.

—No. Yo también lo escuché. Y pues, eso era más que obvio, si te enfureces al ver a Lavender, y no has hablado con Ron desde que él se llevó a la tipa esa para charlar a solas —Luna aportaba más información innecesaria.

—No hay manera de retractarse, Herms. Dínoslo ahora mismo.

—¿Qué les diré? No hay nada que decir.

—¡Cobarde! Por lo menos Lavender le dijo a mi hermano sus sentimientos, y puede que por lo mismo, Ron la acepte —las palabras de Ginny hicieron un pequeño clic en mi corazón.

—Está bien, lo confieso. Me atrae un poquito tu hermano. ¿Feliz?

—¿Un poquito?

—Sí. Un poquito y quizás algo más —respondí dudosa.

—¿Un poquito y quizás algo más?

-Un poquito, a veces mucho e incluso demasiado. ¿Satisfecha?

—Gracias por tu corroboración —dijo Ginny, feliz por las palabras que había escucho de mi propia boca—. Tranquila que no le diré nada a mi hermano. Eso lo debes de hacer tú —agregó, luego de un silencio tormentoso.

Y bueno… ya que me había sacado un enorme peso de encima, ¿por qué no pedir ayudar?

Toda la inteligencia se me había ido por el excusado mental de mi cerebro. Ron tenía la culpa. Lo único que hacía ahora era bufar, suspirar y soplar los cabellos que se interponían en mi visión.

—¿Quieres ayuda?

—Por favor —susurré, sintiendo mis mejillas encenderse.

—¡Eres tan tierna a veces, Herms! —exclamó Luna, haciendo volar el intento de botita con lana.

—¿Te provoca ternura que no sepa qué hacer en estos casos, Luna?

—Debieras de verte en un espejo. Tus ojos están un tanto más dilatados de lo normal, como los míos, tus mejillas rojitas, y si rieses, te verías mucho mejor. —Su comentario me hizo reír inconscientemente.

—Creo que lo mejor será confesarte con mi hermano mañana. En la fiesta de disfraces. ¿No lo crees, Luna lunera?

—Pensaba en lo mismo, será fantástico. Nosotras nos encargaremos de apartar a la sanguijuela con patas.

—Pero no sé cómo decirle lo que siento —seguí confesándome. Otro peso que me hizo suspirar mejor.

—Lo sabrás en el momento, ya verás. Estas cosas salen así, naturalmente.

—Chicas, debemos de salir del galpón, nos avisaron que lo cerrarán, así que mañana seguimos con los retoques finales —nos informaba Tonks.

—Hemos trabajado demasiado hoy —comentó Ginny, estirándose.

—A mí se me apetece un helado. ¿Podemos ir al centro comercial por uno? Quiero un helado de vainilla con chocolate, uno de los que venden en las maquinitas del McDonalds.

—¿No puede ser un helado de los de la esquina? Son mejores.

—No. Mi bebé y yo queremos y exigimos el otro helado.

—Yo te acompaño, debo de ir a comprarle un libro a mi madre —comenté, comenzando a guardar mis cosas.

—Vamos las tres entonces, y así encontramos un disfraz para ti y para mi hermano —asentí con una sonrisa.

Esperamos a que salieran todas las voluntarias a decorar el galpón y nos fuimos dividiendo a medida que avanzábamos por las calles. No debía de emocionarme mucho con las horas, era viernes y tenía que trabajar. Todavía debía de pasar a mi casa para bañarme y buscar mi guitarra.

Lo primero que hicimos fue comprarnos helados. Luna miraba su cono con tanta alegría y devoción, que nos dio hasta pena ver sus pucheros cuando se lo devoró en menos de un minuto. Ginny le convidó la mitad de su helado, y yo la otra mitad.

Después fuimos a buscar el libro que me había solicitado mi madre. Lamentablemente no se encontraba en la tienda, por lo que tuve que llenar una solicitud para que me lo enviasen desde la capital de la ciudad. En ese instante, Luna aprovechó de ir al baño y Ginny le acompañó.

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, soñé por escasos segundos que podría ser Ron, pero no lo era.

—¡Viktor! —exclamé feliz. No era Ron, en efecto, pero tampoco me molestaba escuchar la voz de mi amigo.

—_¡Herms! Qué bien escucharte así de alegre._

—Y a ti, siempre tan animoso.

—_Te llamaba para preguntarte algo, espero que me digas que sí._

—Dime con toda la confianza del mundo.

—_¿Te quedan aún entradas para la fiesta de mañana? —cierto, había invitado a Viktor para la fiesta de disfraces._

—Sí, me quedan unas tres por vender. ¿Me comprarás más? —pregunté con ilusión. De lo contrario, tendría que poner dinero de mi propio bolsillo.

—_¡Genial!_

—Hey… ¿acaso vendrás con tu novia?

—_Nada de novia, Herms, son sólo amigas._

—¡Ah! Amigas, plural.

—_Tú conoces a una de ellas, Daphne. ¿Te recuerdas?_

—¡Claro! Muy simpática.

—_Ella y su hermana Astoria son fanáticas de las fiestas de disfraces, y me gustaría poder regalarles a cada una de ellas una entrada._

—Que galán de tu parte, Viktor. Por eso eres mi amigo. ¿Ellas se quedarán en mi casa?

—_¿Hay problema con eso?_

—En lo absoluto, pero no tenemos más camas, tendrán que traer sus sacos de dormir.

—_Yo les diré. Muchas gracias, Hermione._

—De nada, gracias a ti por comprarme entradas.

—_Nos vemos mañana._

—Adiós —dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Con quién hablabas tan animadamente?

—Con Viktor, mi amigo —le respondí a Ginny, que me observaba reprobatoriamente.

—¿Lo invitaste para mañana?

—Mas que invitar, le vendí una entrada. A los únicos que conozco de esta ciudad son a ustedes, y todos nosotros estamos vendiendo entradas, tenía que recurrir a mis otros amigos.

—¡Pero mañana te confesarás!

—Con o sin Viktor lo haré. —Me sorprendió mi seguridad.

—¡Así se habla, Herms! —Me animó Luna, empuñando su mano.

—Nos queda una media hora para recorrer alguna tienda de disfraces, tenemos que apresurarnos —informé. Las tres asentimos y comenzamos a recorrer con nuestra vista las numerosas tiendas que se nos abrían paso a medida que íbamos caminando.

Y la última de la corrida, una tienda que apenas tenía carteles con su nombre, me llamó la atención… y la sencilla razón era una sola.

Ahí, en plena vitrina, estaba el disfraz que me encantaría llevar puesto mañana.

Y lo llevaría, sí o sí.

.

.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! A todas las personas que se animan a dejar un rr… ya superamos (sí, hablo en conjunto porque esto es gracias a ustedes) los 200 comentarios… y me hacen sentir realmente feliz. Breaking Rules es uno de mis hijitos más favoritos, y que ustedes le expresen tantas palabras de cariño, no tiene precio, de verdad. Muchísimas gracias por sus lindas palabras, por darse el trabajo de conocerme, y querer entablar una amistad conmigo vía msn o twitter XD especialmente a **Jul** que es mi tierna y adorable Beta en mis historias de Harry Potter, y a **Vania**, que estuvo leyendo toooodo este fic en su móvil!

Les pido perdón por no poder actualizar a tiempo. Pensé que en las vacaciones tendría tiempo, pero fue todo lo contrario. Comencé a trabajar y eso me quitó todas mis horas de ocio y diversión en cuanto a la escritura de fics u.u.

Traté de hacer este capítulo un poco gracioso, y fue todo un desafío crear las letras de las canciones que las chicas cantaban para animar a los muchachos. Digo que fue desafío, porque aquellas canciones las he escuchado unas dos o tres veces en la vida y tuve que investigar cuáles eran las que se escuchaban en aquel tiempo… todo un problema para alguien otaku con tintes de gótica xD.

Ahora la pregunta del millón... ¿qué ocurrirá en la fiesta de disfraces? ¿Por qué Ron no ha hablado con Hermione? ¿Cómo irá disfrazados los chicos? Ustedes como siempre, pueden aportar, y si desean, pueden aparecer en el próximo capítulo. Así es ^^ escríbame en un rr de qué le gustaría ir disfrazada/o en que año de secundaria va, y quién de los personajes le vendió la entrada.

¡Besos! Y nos estamos leyendo en la próxima actualización.


	33. Los cuentos no existen

—_¿Con quién hablabas tan animadamente?_

—_Con Viktor, mi amigo —le respondí a Ginny, que me observaba reprobatoriamente._

—_¿Lo invitaste para mañana?_

—_Más que invitar, le vendí una entrada. A los únicos que conozco de esta ciudad son a ustedes, y todos nosotros estamos vendiendo entradas, tenía que recurrir a mis otros amigos._

—_¡Pero mañana te confesarás!_

—_Con o sin Viktor lo haré —me sorprendió mi seguridad._

—_¡Así se habla, Herms! —me animó Luna, empuñando su mano._

—_Nos queda una media hora para recorrer alguna tienda de disfraces, tenemos que apresurarnos —informé. Las tres asentimos y comenzamos a recorrer con nuestra vista las numerosas tiendas que se nos abrían paso a medida que íbamos caminando._

_Y la última de la corrida, una tienda que apenas tenía carteles con su nombre, me llamó la atención… y la sencilla razón era una sola._

_Ahí, en plena vitrina, estaba el disfraz que me encantaría llevar puesto mañana._

_Y lo llevaría, sí o sí._

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIII**

**Los cuentos no existen.**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Y el momento tan deseado, por fin había llegado.

Hoy en la noche pasarían muchísimas cosas. Por una parte, terminaríamos con todas las actividades que realizamos para recaudar los fondos de los objetos robados en el colegio, tendríamos una grandiosa fiesta de disfraces, vería a Viktor, bailaría y… y… y…. Dios mío, me confesaría a Ron.

Decirlo en mi fuero interno era horrible. Me preguntaba si podría ser capaz de decírselo a Ron, _face to face_. Ginny y Luna se habían ofrecido a actuar de Ron, pero no fue una buena idea. Sencillamente me quedaba callada… no me podía imaginar a Ron viendo a Luna. La vista se me iba hacia su pancita. Ron con el cabello pelirrojo, pero largo y lacio, con facciones femeninas, tampoco.

Quise dormir la noche anterior, pero tampoco pude. Me imaginaba el momento de la 'confesión', quería que fuese especial, ni tan cursi, ni tan falto de tacto. Había pensado incluso en amarrar a Pansy, en caso de que anduviese cercano a nosotros y metiese su cabeza donde no le llaman. Con todas esas ideas acabé durmiéndome.

Desperté con nuevas energías y decidí no pensar más en lo que sucedería en la fiesta. Ocurriría lo que tendría que ocurrir, y con ese pensamiento, el transcurso del día se me hizo mucho más ameno.

.

.

Estuvimos en casa de Ginny preparándonos durante toda la tarde. Ella y Harry irían disfrazados de unas cosas que ellos decidieron llamar Auror. Ni idea de cómo se aparecería vestido Harry por aquí, supongo que similar a Ginny, que vestía una túnica azul esmeralda larguísima, —algo incómoda para las noches de bailes, a mi juicio— ambos buscaron en unos libros un símbolo bien raro, y lo usaron como emblema de su organización en el bolsillo izquierdo del pecho. Supongo que esa fue idea de Harry, él adora leer libros de magos, tiene uno favorito, con hartos trucos de magia y esas cosas. Complementaban su disfraz con una varita mágica confeccionada con palito de maqueta, trabajada con papel y harto sudor por parte de la pareja. ¡Ah! Se me olvida nombrar su gorro de hechicera, si se ve tan linda Ginny, se verán súper tiernos los dos. En cuanto a Luna y Neville…

—¿Cómo conseguiste que Neville quisiera disfrazarse de eso? —preguntaba Ginny, mientras se miraba al espejo.

—Que no se te olvide que eso, somos nosotras —le respondía.

—A nosotras no nos da vergüenza ir disfrazadas como hombres, pero a los hombres, sí les da cierto tapujo de ir de mujeres —le debatía.

—Neville es especial, por eso le quiero tanto —concretaba la rubia, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Nev y Luna irían de hombre y mujer, con la diferencia que la mujer sería Neville, y el hombre sería Luna, la cual vestía un smoking de su padre, el cual fue usado en los años mozos de su progenitor. Le quedaba bien chistoso, más aún porque la loca se confeccionó un arnés que le ayudaba a aparentar más altura. La camisa blanca que se puso se veía abultada, el bebé también quería hacerse notar. Su bigote rubio era muy creíble, no dejaba de juguetear con él, mientras se pintaba unas cejas más pronunciadas. Agregó a su vestimenta un gorro que desentonaba con el color del smoking gris, porque era verde pantano, y una corbata anaranjada, que se podía ver a unos cincuenta metros de distancia.

—Hermione, ¿crees que Ron irá vestido con el traje que le escogimos ayer? —inquirió el hombre Luna.

—Tiene que ir disfrazado de eso. Fue una dulce apuesta que obviamente, gané —respondí orgullosa, quitándola del enorme espejo para ver mi disfraz.

—Sólo espero que llegue con el supuesto disfraz, sería algo penoso que la líder del colegio no tuviera su pareja acorde —Luna sí que sabía fastidiarme a veces. ¿Por qué estaba dudando?

—Claro que irá disfrazado de lobo peludo, iría de Adán si se lo hubieras pedido, Hermione —reafirmaba mi posición Ginny, que seguía viéndose en el reflejo de su ventana—. Mi hermano es muy competitivo, ganando o perdiendo, respeta todas las reglas, agreguémosle el factor Hermione… sí, vendrá a buscarnos de lobo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —le daba en la razón con autosuficiencia—, que fuese disfrazado de Adán se me pasó por la cabeza, pero eso me tendría que implicar a mí también, y eso significaría que yo también tendría que ir prácticamente desnuda.

—Piensas en todo. Una característica digna de ti —me elogió Luna—. Ahora quítate del espejo, que quiero arreglar mi bigote —lo sabía, tanta _buena onda_ era para quitarme de aquel lugar.

Fingí mi feliz papel de caperucita y di saltitos alrededor de ella.

—Se te apestará ese bigote si sigues tocándotelo —le reproché, mientras ella me sacaba la lengua. Me fui al lado de Ginny, para repasar el delineado de mis ojos. Escasamente me maquillo, puesto que prefiero dormir más en las mañanas, que perder mi tiempo en arreglar mi rostro. Pero como no soy la caperucita roja común y corriente y soy la caperucita sexy, necesitaba de toda la magia posible para verme lo más especial para la noche.

Seguía sin tener en mente un disfraz que fuese apto para Ron y para mí. Los dos ni siquiera nos hablábamos y todo por culpa de la cabeza de agua oxigenada, conocida vulgarmente como Lav-Lav. El maldito se atrevía a invitarla, quizás cuántas veces él había hablado con ella durante todo este tiempo. No… no le daría a Ron en bandeja de plata, vistiendo como un príncipe o algo hermoso a la vista. Lo hermoso le sobraba, así que tenía que encontrar algo que ocultase su belleza, y no me opacase a mí. Entonces apareció ante mi vista algo maravilloso.

Negro completamente, con blondas del miso tono tapando algo del pronunciado escote en forma de corazón, enlazado con una fina cinta roja pasión hasta el ombligo, y unas cadenas que le colgaban donde terminaba el trozo de tela. Pensé inmediatamente en disfrazarme de dama antigua, ocuparía aquel corsé que me hipnotizaba tontamente. Nada más tendría que conseguir un falso y hacerme la parte de abajo del vestido y buscar los accesorios necesarios.

Hasta ahí iba todo bien, a Ron le podría hacer una peluca de algodón, ponerle blondas en el pecho y buscarle un traje antiquísimo, para que se viera bien desgastado, pero dos accesorios que estaban un poquito más atrás del corsé, también llamaron mi atención: una falda que al parecer, quedaría unos quince centímetros arriba de la rodilla, de color roja, y una linda capita del mismo tono.

Mi cabeza creó nuevos bosquejos, y se me ocurrió mezclar lo sexy con lo tierno, además, podría humillar a Ron con el disfraz. En vez que él se luciese de caballero antiguo, (aunque bien feamente vestido) con su hermoso rostro pecoso y sus azulados ojos… ¿Por qué no mejor vestirlo con algo peludo y con su rostro completamente cubierto? ¿Quién dijo que la venganza no es dulce?

Estúpido Ron, que le hablas a Lavender y no a mí. Estúpido. Estúpido.

Mi disfraz se completó con unas _converse_ rojas, y como estoy acostumbrada a andar gritando, saltando, corriendo y escalando cosas, el solo hecho de llevar una faldita algo corta no me dejaría disfrutar de mi propia personalidad, por lo que me coloqué unos pantalones negros que cubrieron mis piernas hasta las rodillas. Ginny me facilitó un collar ajustado al cuello, que tenía una manzanita colgando, y Luna trajo desde su casa dos botellas vacías, que en su tiempo estuvieron llenas de Vodka y Tequila. Ambas botellas las metimos en una cesta, cortesía de la abuelita de Nev.

Sonó el timbre de la casa de Ginny, y mis dos amigas gritaron de la emoción.

—¡Ya bajo amor! —gritó la dueña de casa por la ventana.

—Ginny, no creo que sea necesario. Tu hermano viene con ellos y debe de portar las llaves de su propia casa —le dije amarrándome la capita.

Pero me hicieron tanto caso, que bajaron corriendo a recibir a sus empalagosos novios.

Y efectivamente, luego de dejarles un poco de privacidad para que se besaran con confianza, bajé y me di cuenta que Ginny y Harry se veían muy cool disfrazados de aurores. El traje de Harry era el mismo que el de Ginny, se esmeraron muchísimo.

No paré de reír cuando vi a Neville. No he visto a ninguna mujer que ocupe un vestido fucsia con flores de tonos rojos, amarillos y naranjas para salir a la calle. Pero Neville era hombre, supongo que no tiene sentido de la moda en ese aspecto, y la idea era hacer un disfraz alegre a la vista. Lo tierno de su atuendo, era que se había confeccionado una pancita, y claro, tenía los senos más grandes que nosotras tres. Exagerado, pero convincente para la ocasión.

Sin querer queriendo, empecé a buscar la mirada azul, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Recordé a la cabellos de oro, quizás él la habría ido a buscar y llegarían juntos a la fiesta, quizás ya estaban allá, quizás él y ella…

—Ron está en el auto, le da vergüenza salir —me habló Harry. Mierda. Tengo que ser más precavida con mis miradas.

—Vayamos al vehículo entonces, no quiero llegar tarde —le respondí, luego de sonreírle. Él me respondió con otra sonrisa y comenzó a reír bajito.

Caminé hacia el auto, y efectivamente, había alguien peludo en el asiento de atrás.

—Hola, señor lobo —no me respondió de inmediato, me miró con un rostro que no pude comprender por el exceso de pelo de su máscara.

—Hola.

—¿Estás enojado porque te hice disfrazar de perrito peludo?

—No… me cuesta a hablar con esta cosa encima de mi cabeza —contestó. Por su tono de voz, supe que estaba enojadísimo.

—Sácate la cabeza peluda si quieres, de lo contrario, morirás de calor estando en el auto con esa cosa puesta. La idea es que en la fiesta estés disfrazado, ahí sí que no permitiré que te salgas de tu personaje. Ron me hizo caso inmediatamente. El pobre debía de estar realmente acalorado. En efecto lo estaba, su rostro estaba lleno de sudor, podía ver algunos de sus cabellos rojizos pegados a su perfil pecoso, supongo que por eso mismo tenía ese rubor en sus mejillas, de verdad que se veía lindo.

—Te… ves… linda —murmuró sólo para nosotros. Al diablo todo el tiempo que nos hicimos la 'ley del hielo', sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza, tenerlo cerca de mí, era la mejor de las experiencias.

—Gracias —respondí con una sonrisa. Ya deseaba estar en la fiesta, con el ánimo de confesarme.

—De seguro que esta noche será muy divertida —Ginny y los demás se acercaban a nosotros.

—Ya lo creo, amor —le respondía el Auror.

—¿Qué esperamos entonces? —animó Neville, abriendo la puerta del copiloto a su novia y la pelirroja, mientras nosotros nos apretujábamos en la parte trasera del auto.

.

.

Fue un viaje divertido, en cada curva elevábamos nuestras manos y nos tumbábamos al lado de donde se ejercía más fuerza. Muchas veces aplastaba a Ron más de lo debido, o él a mí.

Estando a unas cuantas cuadras del local, ya podíamos escuchar la música y se podía ver en las aceras las parejas y grupos de amigos que iban con estilosos y trabajosos disfraces. Momias, frutas, diablitos, ángeles, incluso un Adán y una Eva, que cubrían sus partes con hojitas de formas peculiares.

Neville estacionó el vehículo en el estacionamiento improvisado que organizamos la tarde anterior, ayudó a bajar a su novia y luego a Ginny, que venía toda doblada.

—Nos vemos en la pista de baile —nos informó Luna, quien arrastraba a Nev al interior.

—¡Les guardaremos sitio! —gritaba Neville, que seguía siendo arrastrado.

Entre todos los restantes tuvimos que ayudar a salir a Ron del automóvil, puesto que su cabeza peluda era tan grande que no podía salir.

—Te pasa por ser muy alto hermanito.

—Gracias, Ginny.

—No comiencen a dejarse cumplidos, divirtámonos —les dijo Harry, ofreciéndole su mano nuevamente a su novia, caminando unos pasos más adelante de nosotros.

—¿Puedes ver? —le pregunté a mi acompañante.

—Sí —espetó aún furioso—, no tengo problema, entremos de una vez —bien, era momento de ser valiente y comenzar a enfrentar ciertas cosas. Sin preguntarle, le tomé su brazo y lo enganché al mío. Ron seguía sin hablar. No corrió su brazo, por lo que me adentré con él, de ese modo, a la fiesta.

El local sin lugar a dudas había quedado precioso. Valió el esfuerzo de las horas extras, inflando globos, cortando papeles, decorando y ordenando el sitio. Tonks, que lucía un traje de abejita, estaba al mando de toda la sección musical y animación. En la pista de baile, ya se encontraban parejas danzando, otras bebían ponche en la sección de bebestibles.

—¡Y aquí llegan dos parejas más! —escuchaba en los parlantes la amistosa voz de la chica anunciar nuestra llegada, todos se volteaban a vernos y saludarnos— la pareja de… ¿magos? Bueno, mis queridos amigos, Harry y Ginny —la pelirroja se acercó a Tonks y le susurró algo al oído—. Harry y Ginny, ¡los autores! —gritaba, poniendo un efecto de fanfarria, gracias a su mesa de efectos especiales.

—¡AURORES! —gritaba la pareja, algo ofuscados por el mal entendido, pero sonriendo de todas formas.

—Como sea, también tenemos la pareja de… guau, caperucita y el lobo feroz —colocó el sonido de un silbido, y no pude evitar reírme— mi pregunta y la de los demás es… ¿El lobo se comerá a caperucita esta noche?

Esperé la reacción de Ron, pero éste no dijo ni hizo nada, por lo que a los pocos segundos perdimos protagonismo; llegaba un grupo de estudiantes imitando a _Los Picapiedras__._

—¡Herms! —escuché que me gritaban a lo lejos. Vi entonces como una gitana muy bien representada por Pansy corría hacía mí—. Ho… hola —comentó con no muchas ganas.

—¿Pasa algo, Pans? —inquirí de inmediato.

—¡No, no pasa nada! —respondió muy exaltada—. ¡Qué lindos trajes! —expresó con efusividad—, me imagino que los escogiste tú, ¿cierto Hermione? —asentí, sonriendo.

—Te ves muy linda, los pañuelos de colores combinan muy bien con el tono de tu piel —dije, para relajar el ánimo de Pansy. Atrás de ella, habían dos chicas—, ¿son amigas tuyas?

—¡Sí! Se las quería presentar —habló de forma normal. Ambas chicas sonreían, una de ellas, parecía haber tomado demasiado ponche— ella es una de mis vecinas, se llama Jazzmile, pero le decimos aquí y en todas partes, Jazz —la chica más bebida caminó unos pasos para saludarnos cordialmente. Vestía de angelita sexy, mostrando todos sus atributos. Y conste que no sólo era yo la que se daba cuenta de aquello. Había varios holgazanes pendientes de sus piernas.

—Mucho gusto, chicos —nos saludaba alegremente. Ron movía su enorme cabeza peluda. Muy divertido por lo demás—. Aunque ustedes no lo crean, les conozco demasiado, Pansy habla siempre de ustedes dos —prosiguió, mientras arreglaba su aureola.

—¿De nosotros dos? —repititó Ron.

—¡Sí! Sobre todo de las veces en que ella les ha interrumpido cuando…

—¡Suficiente, Jazz! Ellos no querrán saber los detalles —la cortó de improvisto Pansy, haciéndole cariño en la espalda—. Ella es Tess, mi primita del sur. Ha viajado para estar exclusivamente en esta fiesta. Le prometí que sería un reventón.

—¡Hola! —saludó tiernamente.

—Hola pequeña —respondí con la misma ternura. Se podía percibir que era una alumna de primer año. Lucía un hermoso traje de encajes, un fiel reflejo de las hermosas vestimentas que utilizaban en el siglo XIX, azul marino.

—Yo también sé mucho de ustedes. Siempre leo las publicaciones que hace mi prima en su fotolog, y la que más risa me dio, fue cuando les encontró a ustedes dos en la cocina del colegio y…

—¡Shh! Que no quiero que me vuelen la cabeza —argumentó Pansy, poniendo sus manos en la boca de su prima, que se movía para zafarse—, vamos por más ponche.

—¡Una buena idea! —le secundó Jazz, caminando junto a las chicas.

—¡Ron! ¿Has visto a Ginny? no la puedo encontrar —el timbre de voz de aquella chica no estaba entre mis recuerdos—. ¡Hola!

—Hola… —respondí.

—Ella es Sunny, una amiga de infancia de Ginny —me la presentaba Ron.

—Antes estudiaba en Hogwarts, pero nuestro padre se tuvo que mudar de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo. Cuando regresamos, no encontramos matrícula, y tuvimos que matricularnos con mi hermana en otro colegio —comentaba.

—A propósito, ¿dónde está Mel? —quiso saber Ron. Saqué por conclusión que era la hermana de la chica que iba disfrazada de Mimi.

—¿Dónde crees que estará? —respondió con otra pregunta.

—Tiene que estar sacando fotografías de la fiesta, para subirlas a su blog —comentó Ron.

—Y no te equivocas —nos contestaba una pirata.

—Ella es Mel, hermana de Sunny. Siempre competimos en torneos de ajedrez.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Hermione.

—Pensamos que eras rubia —agregó Sunny.

—No… gracias Merlín, no lo soy —aquel comentario lo hice con doble intenciones— ¿Por qué pensaron aquello?

—Es que… por Ginny sabíamos el traje de Ron, y por ende, el de su pareja. Y a la entrada, vimos a una chica vestida también de Caperucita, y es rubia —informaba Mel.

—Aunque tu traje es más bonito —agregó Sunny. Un pequeño mal presentimiento me desencajó el rostro—. Bueno, si ves a Ginny, le dices que le tengo el dinero de la entrada —habló.

—Yo le diré, no te preocupes.

—Cuando se haga alguna actividad en nuestro colegio, tendrás que venir Ron. Yo te compré una entrada, mínimo que le regales una a Hermione —opinaba Mel.

—Quizás querrá invitar a la caperucita rubia —expresé en voz alta, lamentablemente. Las hermanas se miraron con culpa y sospechosa.

—¡Justo está Ginny por allá! —gritó Sunny, mientras jalaba del brazo a su hermana y desaparecían entre las personas.

No me importó Ron, y caminé hacia el stand de comida chatarra. Escuchaba entremedio de la música, los patosos pasos de él, producto del disfraz. Si llegase a ocurrir lo que estaba pensando mi cabeza, volarían un par de dientes…

—Lo siento, Hermione —se disculpó Cho, que estaba vestida de payasita. Tenía el maquillaje corrido. Estaba comenzando a llorar.

—¿Qué sucede, Cho? —me preocupé.

—¡Cho, no es lo que tú piensas! —gritaba Cedric, corriendo hacia donde nosotros.

—No se trata de lo que yo piense, sino de lo que vieron mis ojos.

—Viste un abrazo.

—Un abrazo bastante comprometedor —le refutaba, aguantándose las ganas de romper en llantos.

—¡Mujeres! Tan complicadas —espetó Cedric, algo furioso—, ¡Cam! ¡Cam! —llamaba a alguien. Detrás de una carta As de naipe, apareció una chica que vestía un traje de estudiante japonesa, al más estilo de _Kagome Higurashi, _de_ Inuyasha._

Cho al verla, le hizo un desprecio con su cara. La chica llamada 'Cam' abrió la boca indignada.

—Sí que tienes mal gusto para escoger a las chicas, Ced —opinó sin importarle que Cho estuviese ahí.

—No agrandes más el problema, Cam —le pedía Ced.

—Es la verdad, mira como se ha puesto la chica. O sea, yo que tú, rompo con ella definitivamente.

—No te preocupes, él y yo no estamos saliendo —decía Cho, furiosa—. No me interesa en lo más mínimo.

—¿No? —fue pequeño, pero la intromisión de Ron casi, me hace reír a carcajadas.

—Mírate cómo estás, Cho, y dices que no te importa —le dije al oído—, acepta que te has puesto celosa.

—¿Celosa, yo? ¡Por favor! —tonta Cho, no sabía mantener una conversación a murmullos.

—Ced, yo creo que deberíamos de confesar —Higurashi le exigía atención a Cedric… ok, no estaba entendiendo nada.

—¿Tú crees? —y a Cedric, tampoco parecía importarle las caras amorfas que poníamos Cho y yo.

—Lo que querías comprobar ya está más que claro. Ahora confiésate —pidió, pero el payaso de Cedric (sí, vestía de payaso) no decía nada—. Cho, me presento formalmente, me llamo Camila, y soy la prima hermana de Cedric. Él siempre me ha hablado de ti, pero hasta el día de hoy, no se había atrevido a confesarte sus sentimientos, creía que tú no le corresponderías… así que quisimos ver si te ponías celosa, cosa que lo logramos…

—¡Imbécil! —se escuchó a Cho, luego de dejarle marcada su mano en el rostro de Cedric. A quien engaña, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Salió corriendo del salón para dar más protagonismo al momento, mientras el payaso, se arrastraba atrás de ella. La prima también les seguía, capturando con su móvil alguna especie de video aficionado de su familiar y posible, futura novia.

—Es una locura —se quejó Ron, bufando.

—Concordamos en ese aspecto —le di la razón. La música bailable empezó a resonar en el salón, y quise entonces poner en práctica mis dotes.

—¿Bailemos? —le pregunté ofreciéndole mi mano.

—…no sé bailar muy bien —me respondía dubitativamente.

—Eso no te lo creo, bailemos —le volví a pedir, tratando de convencerlo con mis ojos—, yo no soy buena bailando tampoco. Juntos nos podremos divertir y complementar.

—No será una buena idea. Tus pies se verán afectados o algo por el estilo —su negativa me estaba hartando. Se suponía que todo en esta noche sería mucho más fácil. La idea de declararme se me estaba yendo de las manos antes de que empezara.

—¡Pero qué coincidencia! —escuché esa voz tan peculiar, y no pude evitar voltearme y ver a Lavender.

—Mierda… —musité cuando la tuve perfectamente al frente. La muy… _idiotizorra _vestía de caperucita roja… si a usar un tapa rabo rojo se refería. Nadie dice que no tenga lindas piernas, para qué las luce de esa manera tan… putamente.

—Quien iba a pensar que tú y yo vendríamos vestidas iguales, Hermione —comentó.

—Lavender… —Ron le nombró. Se sacó su cabeza de lobo y para mi sorpresa, su expresión era de disgusto.

—No estamos iguales Lav, yo estoy vestida decentemente al lado tuyo, puta —lo dije y qué.

—¡Buena respuesta, Hermione! —Me elogiaba Ginny, que llegaba con sus mejillas rojas de tanto bailar. Harry recibió una colleja por parte de su novia. Él no se resistió a hacer un sugerente camino por las piernas de la cabeza amarilla.

—¡Hey! No sean mal educadas —nos pidió Ron.

—¿Has escuchado la frase que dice, 'las verdades duelen'? —espeté con furia.

—Won-Won, no te enojes. A mí me da lo mismo lo que me digan. ¿Encuentras que me veo bien? —dio una vuelta, contorneado su cuerpo lo máximo posible. Oh maldita, cuánto la odio.

—¡Por fin te encuentro, Herms! —como caído del cielo, y recordando en parte el plan que tramó Cedric con su prima, me lancé a los brazos de mi salvador.

—¡Viktor! ¡Qué bueno verte! —le gritaba, mientras le abrazaba con efusividad.

—¡Me extrañabas, parece! —me respondía, acariciándome la espalda. Sentía como mi espalda era perforada por una maligna mirada. Volteé y era la de Ron. El plan de Cedric sí que funcionaba.

—Cómo no extrañarte, si eres mi amigo, el mejor —comenté. En parte era cierto. Ahora, si mi inteligencia no me fallaba, Ron hablaría.

—¿Quieres bailar, Lav? —en efecto habló. Pero lo que dijo fue bastante sorpresivo. La cara de Ginny, y Luna —que también llegaba al pequeño círculo que habíamos creado inconscientemente— me confirmaba que esa pregunta no era la que debía de haber dicho.

—¿No bailarás con Hermione? —le respondía con su estúpido acento de zorra. Me hervía la sangre, y tenía unas ganas horribles de enterrarle el tridente que portaba Vanhia, una chica que pertenecía a la academia de ajedrez de Ron, y que también se encontraba observando la pelea.

Al parecer la chica entendió mi mirada, y me entregó su accesorio. Era una diablita muy simpática.

Ron se tensó, pero no huyó.

—No. Ella no bailará con él, porque lo hará conmigo —¡Gracias Viktor! Tu valentía sacó aplausos por parte de mis amigas.

Me acerqué a la mesa que teníamos a nuestro alrededor. Vanhia, la chica del tridente, había llevado unos deliciosos dulces a la vista y al paladar. Me comí de una mordida un pastelito de fresa, y luego sin respirar, me bebí un vaso de ponche. Apenas tenía alcohol, pero para alguien como yo, que se entona con tan solo oler el trago, ya era la cuota suficiente para prenderme durante la noche.

—Gracias por invitarme, Viktor —le tomé cariñosamente su mano, y lo tiré a la pista de baile, sin no antes darle una mirada de a Ron.

Él me respondió con sus cejas fruncidas, mientras era arrastrado por Lavender. Ni siquiera sé si me dijo algo o no… y si lo hizo yo no le escuché, porque _My Humps_ comenzaba a sonar más fuerte y la pista se llenaba más y más de gente.

—Bien… me dirás ahora qué sucede con ese chico, Herms —dijo Viktor, estando ya demasiado lejos de todos los involucrados en la conversación anterior.

—Nada —contesté abruptamente. Me regañó con su mirada y ni modo, comencé a insultarlo—. Es un idiota, descerebrado, sin corazón, maldito.

—¿Quieres que le vaya a golpear?

—¡No! O sea… creo que los golpes no solucionan nada.

—Pero ganas de golpearle te sobraron, Herms.

—Da lo mismo, pasémosla bien —comenté, pero mis ojos comenzaban a traicionarme. Tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar—. ¿Vamos por otro bebestible?

—No quiero que te emborraches, Hermione —cuando me llamaba por mi nombre, sabía que lo hacía son cierta autoridad.

—Es solo ponche. No ocurrirá nada.

.

.

* * *

**Ron Weasley POV**

Quería decirle sus cuantas cosas a Hermione Granger, pero tan rápido como se le dio la oportunidad, desapareció de mi vista con ese idiota disfrazado de minero.

Escuchaba que Lavender me hablaba y hablaba, pero mi cabeza estaba buscando el cuerpo de aquella chica que me estaba haciendo pasar la humillación del mundo. Yo, Ron Weasley, disfrazado de hombre lobo, con una cabeza llena de pelos, con escasos orificios por donde me entraba el aire, con guantes felpudos y gruesos y por si fuera poco, con una cola que parecía la de un zorrillo en vez de la de un mítico animal.

—¡Ron!

—Qué.

—Te estoy hablando hace rato, y no me estás poniendo atención —se quejó Lavender.

—¿Por qué viniste disfrazada así? —le había comentado mi disfraz, con la intención de que _no_ ocupara el mismo, pero nunca imaginé que ella se vestiría con la misma temática.

—¿Te molesta?

—Un poco. Estás igual que Hermione.

—Igual que ella no, cariño.

—Lo sé... me refiero a la temática.

—Pensé que te gustaría —concluyó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—. ¡Quiero bailar! —Lavender me atrapó entre su cuerpo y sus brazos. Tenía a varios curiosos observándome, no podría deshacerme de ella tan fácilmente—. Ya sé lo que necesitas —expresó luego de que tratase de ir al ritmo de la canción. De entremedio de sus senos, sacó una pequeña botella. La destapó con sus dientes y tragó el líquido. Puso una cara de repulsión, pero luego sonrió y me la ofreció.

—No bebo, gracias —le indiqué.

—Créeme que con un sorbito, bailarás como un rey —suspiré. Más que mal, sería un sorbito.

.

.

La música cada vez era mejor, y reconocía que Lav se movía bastante bien. Su cabello ondulado para esta ocasión, se revolvía con gracia y la sonrisa no se le iba del rostro. Tras uno y otro vaso que bebía de ponche y del alcohol que se había adentrado a la fiesta de forma ilegal, me había soltado mucho más, ya no me sentía tan robot al lado de la rubia.

—Sí que te sabes mover, Ron. Me pregunto por qué Hermione no quiso bailar contigo, yo no te soltaría nunca.

Yo solamente me movía de un lado a otro, aún buscaba con la mirada a Hermione. Su expresión, su enfado y ¿pena? Me estaban haciendo sentir mal.

—¿Te das cuenta que te estoy elogiando y tú no dices nada?

—Lo siento, no estaba atento, creo que necesito ir al baño —nos acercamos a una parte donde habían colocado unas sillas para que nos sentáramos en caso de cansancio y le dije a Lavender que me esperara ahí. Crucé toda la pista por la orilla y me dirigí a los servicios higiénicos. La excesiva ingesta de alcohol me producía mucho dolor de cabeza y me sentía mareado. Oriné todo lo que había bebido y me saqué la cabeza de lobo para mojarme el rostro, eso siempre me ayudaba a despejarme un poco, dentro de lo que se podía.

Pero en vez de despejarme me puse a pensar en Hermione nuevamente, en el asombro que me causó cuando la vi disfrazada de ese modo, tan infantil y sexy a la vez. Menos mal que tenia puesta la máscara, de lo contrario hubiera notado el calor de mis mejillas. Fui un tonto, la tuve que haber elogiado más. Ella se comportó de un principio adorable conmigo, se preocupó del disfraz. Hermione… Hermione… me recriminaba.

—¡Por fin te encontramos! —me gritaba Harry

—¿Qué pasa? —contesté algo cabreado, el alcohol definitivamente ya se había apoderado de mí.

—¿No escuchas el bullicio que hay afuera? —Neville si que era chistoso hablando con su voz vestido de mujer. ¿O era el efecto de los grados dentro en mi cuerpo que hacía todo más chistoso?

—Chicos… creo que he bebido más de la cuenta, no estoy con todos mis sentidos —reconocía.

—Olvida tus sentidos, debes de ir a ver el baile de Hermione y Viktor, están los dos en la pista —no dejé terminar a Harry su idea.

—¿Qué Hermione hace qué con quién? —repetí, con un tambor en mi pecho que resonaba con fuerza.

—Bailan, muy bien, juntos, al centro de la pista de baile, la gente los ve, les aplaude, se divierten —Neville decía todo con lentitud asombrosa.

—Pensamos que querrías verla bailar, por eso te buscamos. En un principio, con Neville pensamos que eras tú eras el que bailaba con ella, pues habían venido juntos a la fiesta. Pero después recordamos que discutieron por culpa de Lavender, quien también, te ha estado buscando hace un momento.

La curiosidad mató al gato, y como yo no soy gato, salí de los baños con mis amigos y efectivamente, Hermione y Viktor eran la sensación desde quizás, qué rato.

Una música lo bastante sexy comenzó a sonar por los parlantes, la gente hacía un círculo nuevamente para poder ver mejor a la pareja que bailaba justo debajo de los focos de luces.

Me acerqué con los chicos, y al poco tiempo llegaron a nuestro lado Ginny y Luna, que al parecer, estaban maravilladas con el baile de Hermione.

Ella se movía lentamente, más ceñidamente que Lavender, Hermione lo hacía perfecto, perfecto para mí. De vez en cuando, subía su mirada hasta la del muy idiota que tenía por pareja, y le ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él atrevidamente posaba sus enormes manos en la pequeña cintura de ella, bajaban juntos al ritmo de la batería, subían de a poco con el sonido de la trompeta.

—¿No harás nada, Ron?

—¿A qué te refieres, Ginny?

—¿No te das cuenta que ese tipo se está propasando con Hermione? ¿No deberías de ser tú el que debería de estar dando espectáculo y no ella con un desconocido?

—Sigo sin entender…

—¡Ah Ron! ¡Tú sí que eres lento para algunas cosas! —me dijo Luna, enfadada—. Hermione ha estado esperando esta noche para decirte algo súper especial, y tú, taradamente, haces de forma inconsciente, que venga Lavender disfrazada de la misma manera que ella. No tomas en cuenta a Hermione, y ahora que otro chico puede aprovecharse de la inestabilidad emocional de toda chica decepcionada…

—Luna, eres tan difícil de entender —le corté de pronto. Que Luna explicase un problema de esta característica, y que yo estuviese con alcohol en mi cuerpo, no era combinación.

—Amigo, escucha una cosa —cuando Harry empleaba aquel tono, no me agradaba mucho— no quiero que después estés haciendo escándalos o esas cosas por el estilo. Si quieres, te puedo llevar a casa, descansas y mañana conversamos todos tranquilamente las cosas. ¿Te parece?

Pasó una pareja de momias con un vaso de ponche cada una, se los quité y me lo bebí de un solo sorbo. Supongo que el alcohol me daba cierto escudo o coraje para hacer lo que pensaba hacer.

Hermione seguía contorneándose al mismo ritmo de Viktor, por lo que cuando le tomé del brazo se asustó y se sorprendió.

—¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo? —me respondió enojadísima.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, ahora.

—Estoy ocupada. Y muy divertida, después hablamos.

—Es ahora o nunca —y sin importarme un montón de gente a mí alrededor, la tironeé hasta salir fuera del local.

Mientras caminaba entre la gente, sentí a una Luna muy feliz gritar "A bailar" y la pista se llenó nuevamente, a como estaba hacía unos momentos atrás.

Hermione hacía mucha fuerza hacia atrás, por lo que la tomé en brazos para llevármela a un lugar apartado para no seguir dado espectáculos. El salón que arrendamos para la fiesta de disfraces estaba al lado de un parque con frondosos árboles. A esta hora la luz era escasa y producto a la gran sombra que proyectaban los árboles, apenas veía el camino. Para mi desgracia, perdí el equilibrio y caí encima de Hermione, entremedio del pasto y unos arbustos.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de los detalles del traje de Hermione. El pronunciado escote ligeramente cubierto con un pedazo de tela que no hacía mucho trabajo. Su figura marcada por el corsé, la pequeña falda que estaba desordenada por la caída reciente… y qué hermoso el reaccionar la anatomía de ella en acción. Con sus mejillas rojas por el forcejeo al llevarla en brazos, su respiración agotada pero acompasada, parte de su cabello pegado a su rostro por el sudor.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Escuchaba la música de fondo, pero que de a poco iba omitiendo de mi sistema, los grillos iban ocupando mayor lugar en mi cabeza, y seguía encima de ella y Hermione no oponía resistencia. Nuestro juego de quemarnos las miradas no resultaría si yo no me quitaba la odiosa cabeza lobuna.

—Quítate la cabeza —me dijo. Pocas veces Ron Weasley le hace caso a Hermione Granger, y esta vez también sería la excepción.

Con torpeza la tiré hacia un lado, mi cabello también estaba revoloteado debido a la rapidez con que me saqué parte del disfraz, sentí como el sudor recorrió por debajo de mi nuca.

—¿Por qué me sacaste de esa manera de la fiesta? Me estaba divirtiendo —miró hacia el lado donde había tirado la cabeza, y se comenzó a mover debajo de mí, me di cuenta que seguíamos en la posición de cómo habíamos caído, y esperando mi respuesta, se sentó en una banca que se encontraba debajo de un pino.

—¿Te parece poco el espectáculo que estabas dando? ¿Qué crees que la gente comentará de ti?

—Nada malo, dirán que bailo lindo.

—Hermione, en la toma de Hogwarts te hiciste muy famosa. Eres el modelo a seguir de muchos de los que estaban allí —alardeé sin mucha convicción. Yo había dado peor espectáculo que ella, sacándola a la fuerza.

—¿Eso era todo? Pues genial, ahora me retiro entonces, seguiré con mi divertida noche.

Ella comenzó a levantarse, y no sé si fue el trago o algo superior a mí que me hizo tomarle de la mano y atraerla a mi cuerpo, quedando los dos muy juntos.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —me desafió, tiritando entre mi cuerpo.

—No lo sé —respondí estúpidamente. Hermione bufó, se distanció de mí y agachó su mirada.

—Estás prácticamente ebrio. Pensaba decirte algo muy importante hoy… pero veo que si lo hago ahora, no lo tomarás en cuenta como corresponde.

—Dime lo que me querías decir.

—Te conozco, y mañana no lo recordarás —comentó—. No quiero que olvides lo que planeaba decirte. Así que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión —finalizó, adentrándose al salón otra vez.

—¿Me va a gustar? —grité, tratando de caminar sin tambalearme.

—Espero que sí. _Por eso te necesito sobrio_ —algo así le entendí. Alargué mi mano tontamente, ella ya se había dispersado.

—Con que aquí estabas, Ron.

—¿Lavender?

—La misma —alardeó, rodeándome con un abrazo—, ¿quieres otro sorbito? —preguntó, mostrándome una botella de un líquido color dorado.

—No. Necesito hablar con Hermione.

—Con un sorbo de esto, podrás hablar tranquilamente. Confía en mí.

—No creas que soy estúpido, Lavender.

—Sólo los estúpidos le tienen miedo a beber un sorbo —me desafió.

.

.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

—Hermione, ¿has visto a mi hermano?

—Lamento no poder ayudarte. Pero no. No lo he visto —me excusaba.

—Estoy algo preocupada por él. Según Harry, estaba un poco _subido de tono._

—¿Un poco? ¡Estaba ebrio, Ginny! —le corregía Luna, arreglándose el bigote. Atrás de ella, Nev cantaba y bailaba la canción de fondo.

—Ha sido una fiesta grandiosa, sin peleas y esas cosas —comentó Viktor, para entrar en confianza con el grupo. Él es una buena persona. Sé que Ginny lo tiene en la mira, y Luna hace todo lo que haga su pelirroja amiga.

—Por supuesto que no. Toda la gente que ha asistido es de confianza, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Le has intentado llamar al móvil? —quise saber. Ron efectivamente estaba en condiciones de cuidado.

—Sí, pero supongo que con el bullicio de la fiesta, no lo escucha —se lamentaba.

—Soy yo… o estás un tanto sugestionada, ¿Ginny? —la pregunta de Luna, hizo que observara con disimulo el salón. Grupos de chicos conversaban, otros competían por su cuenta en baile, algunos bebían o comían de la estancia de alimentos. Todos, y no se distinguía a la cabeza peluda y la cabellera rubia de dudosa procedencia.

—¿Crees que Lavender se lo está _comiendo_? —comenté de forma vulgar.

—¿Lo puedes llamar tú, Hermione? —le pasé mi móvil. Todo el miedo que tenía Ginny por Ron, me lo había traspasado—. No contesta.

—Él no entró contigo, Hermione. A lo mejor se quedó afuera —esa acotación le gustó más a Ginny.

—¿Me podrías acompañar? —pidió.

—Anda, yo iré a beberme algo junto a Daphne y Astoria. No les he hablado en toda la noche.

—Aprovecha de descansar, quiero seguir bailando —le comenté sonriendo a Viktor. Junto a Luna, Ginny y yo comenzamos a dirigirnos a la salida del salón.

—¡Qué bien encontrármelas a las tres! —gritó Pansy, que estaba cercana a la salida—. ¡Vamos a bailar, chicas!

—Estamos buscando a Ron, apenas lo encontremos, bailaremos hasta ya no tener pies —exageró Luna.

—¡Bailemos, chicas! —seguía insistiendo—. Afuera hace mucho frío. No hay nadie en el exterior.

—Pansy… desde el comienzo de la actividad que estás súper rara —le comenté.

—¡Para nada! Hermione, hazme caso, no salgas, por favor —comenzó a rogar, al darse cuenta que nosotras igual saldríamos.

—Ven con nosotras, si crees que nos escaparemos de bailar contigo después —expresó Luna, animosa.

—¡Afuera no hay nada! —pero le dejamos gritando.

De todas formas… no fue necesario seguir con la investigación.

A vista y paciencia de los pocos valientes que estaban afuera, porque el frío era de consideración, se encontraba Ron, aprisionando con su cuerpo a una muy excitada Lavender, que no se cansaba de aferrarse a él, con sus piernas, entre la corteza de uno de los árboles. Daban a entender que _tenían_ que destrozarse la boca a besos.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta de que por qué no contestaba el celular tu hermano —no sé como fui capaz de decir aquello. Todo el frío del exterior me llegó de golpe, y sentí de forma estúpida como mi corazón se iba rompiendo en cientos de pedazos.

Pansy llegaba hacia donde nosotras.

—Traté de que no lo vieras, te juro que lo intenté. Lavender es mi amiga, pero tú también lo eres, y sé que… bueno en realidad yo… Hermione… ¡Esto es tan difícil! —trataba de darme algún mensaje coherente, pero no lo conseguía. Increíblemente le podía entender. Pansy era una buena persona.

—No me tienes que dar explicaciones, Pans —murmuré, sintiendo la opresión en mi garganta. Mierda… no quería llorar delante de toda esta gente. Con suerte, Ginny y Luna conocían mis sentimientos hacia el chico que era comido por la arpía en este preciso momento, delante de mis ojos.

—Este hermano tarado tendrá que responderme unas de cuantas verdades —empezaba a maldecir Ginny.

—Y yo voy detrás de ti —opinaba Luna, soltándose un poco el nudo de su corbata.

—No tiene que hacer nada. Él es dueño de hacer lo que desea, con quien quiera.

—Pero Hermione…

—¿Somos novios? —pregunté cortantemente—. No. No lo somos. No me tiene por qué afectar. Con suerte, nos llevamos bien ahora. No sé en qué estaba pensando durante la semana. Olvida todo lo que te dije. Ahora me quedó claro que todo lo que pensaba, era un error —y sin esperarles, me adentré ora vez al salón.

—Herms —Viktor me estaba esperando. Ver su rostro lleno de preocupación, terminó por desmoronarme. Las lágrimas fueron cayendo como si no existiese un mañana, y toda la rabia que sentía, se fue transformando en lamentos, y pequeños golpes que esparcía en el pecho de mi amigo—. Shh… llora y desahógate. Yo estaré aquí contigo.

—Maldita la hora en que me enamoré de alguien como él —maldecía, escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de Viktor. Sabía que a él también le dolerían mis palabras, pero era en su persona donde me sentía con este tipo de confianza y seguridad para maldecir mis sentimientos.

—Si te hubieses enamorado de mí, de seguro que todo habría sido más fácil —comentó, sonriéndome con dulzura.

—Más divertido, incluso —agregué, mientras él limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus grandes pulgares, acariciándome el rostro.

—Esto no se va a quedar así —amenazó. Me volteé, y vi que Ron estaba entrando al salón, apenas se podía poner en pie. Harry trataba de arrastrarlo a una silla, Neville también ayudaba.

—No se te ocurra, Viktor —pedí, suponiendo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en aquel preciso momento.

—La persona que amas te acaba de dejar así. ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? ¿Qué me comporte? Yo te amo… así que déjame defenderte por esta vez —no lo pude detener. Viktor emprendió caminata a donde estaba Harry.

Tomó a Ron de improvisto, y le marcó su puño en una de sus mejillas.

Para sorpresa mía, ni Harry, Neville, o las chicas, defendieron a Ron.

—Te lo mereces por hacer llorar a la persona que más quiero —se escuchó en el silencio, puesto que Tonks se había dedicado a quitar la música, y hacer que todos los presentes fuesen testigo de aquella escena—, vámonos de aquí —me ordenó, dándome su mano—. ¡Daphne, Astoria! —gritó. Entre la multitud salieron las dos chicas que se preparaban para emigrar.

Ron no tenía idea lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, se tocaba su rostro y veía el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz.

—Te llamaré mañana —me dijo Ginny, cuando salía junto a Viktor y sus amigas.

—Entonces mantendré el móvil apagado —respondí, sin poder controlar las ganas de llorar otra vez. Había caído en la cuenta que los cuentos de hadas no existían en la realidad.

Y que el amor era solo hermoso cuando era correspondido. Y este al parecer, no era mi caso...

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Mis queridas y queridos lectores… nuevamente les pido disculpas por la tardanza, la universidad ya no es tan divertida xD y qué creen, ya comencé con las prácticas iniciales, así que ahora estoy observando las clases en los colegios públicos *-*

Las personitas que me han agregado al Facebook, Twitter y MSN, más o menos sabían en qué iba a terminar esto xD ¡Qué embarrada se ha mandado Ron! Si yo fuera Viktor, le habría dado más de un golpe, por maldito xD. Pero tranquilas… que lo que acaba de ocurrir, es _realmente necesario_ para que cierto personaje se ponga las pilas de una vez por todas, y se dé cuenta de que fácilmente, ¡podría perder a la persona de su vida!

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios… me emociono tanto al leer cada día, más opiniones suyas. Me hacen realmente feliz ^^ espero que les haya gustado las intromisiones que hice de ustedes en la fiesta.

Aprovecho aquí para agradecerles las buenas vibras y palabras que me desearon en el epílogo de Rescatada, y para las que quedan con gusto a poco en El vecino jajaja, son todas un soles enormes =)

¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora?

PD. el capi aún no está beteado, así que disculpen si hay algún error :)

**Nota de la autora:**

Mis queridas y queridos lectores… nuevamente les pido disculpas por la tardanza, la universidad ya no es tan divertida xD y qué creen, ya comencé con las prácticas iniciales, así que ahora estoy observando las clases en los colegios públicos *-*

Las personitas que me han agregado al Facebook, Twitter y MSN, más o menos sabían en qué iba a terminar esto xD ¡Qué embarrada se ha mandado Ron! Si yo fuera Viktor, le habría dado más de un golpe, por maldito xD. Pero tranquilas… que lo que acaba de ocurrir, es _realmente necesario_ para que cierto personaje se ponga las pilas de una vez por todas, y se dé cuenta de que fácilmente, ¡podría perder a la persona de su vida!

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios… me emociono tanto al leer cada día, más opiniones suyas. Me hacen realmente feliz ^^ espero que les haya gustado las intromisiones que hice de ustedes en la fiesta.

Aprovecho aquí para agradecerles las buenas vibras y palabras que me desearon en el epílogo de Rescatada, y para las que quedan con gusto a poco en El vecino jajaja, son todas un soles enormes =)

¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora?


	34. Vacaciones de Invierno

—_Te lo mereces por hacer llorar a la persona que más quiero —se escuchó en el silencio, puesto que Tonks se había dedicado a quitar la música, y hacer que todos los presentes fuesen testigo de aquella escena—, vámonos de aquí —me ordenó, dándome su mano—. ¡Daphne, Astoria! —gritó. Entre la multitud salieron las dos chicas que se preparaban para emigrar._

_Ron no tenía idea lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, se tocaba su rostro y veía el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz._

—_Te llamaré mañana —me dijo Ginny, cuando salía junto a Viktor y sus amigas._

—_Entonces mantendré el móvil apagado —respondí, sin poder controlar las ganas de llorar otra vez. Había caído en la cuenta que los cuentos de hadas no existían en la realidad._

_Y que el amor era hermoso, solo cuando era correspondido._

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIV**

**Vacaciones de invierno.**

* * *

**Ginny POV**

Esto no debió de haber terminado así. Tonks me observaba con preocupación… qué va, no era solamente ella, sino todas las personas que habían visto aquella escena protagonizada por Viktor el fuerte y Ron, el borracho.

—Vamos, Ron, ayúdanos a cargarte —le pedía Harry a mi hermano, mientras intentaba junto a Neville, ponerlo de pie.

—Está inconsciente. No sé si es por el trago, o por el golpe de Viktor —puntualizaba Nev.

—Debe de ser ambos, está como _saco de papas_ —comentó Luna—. Ginny… yo creo que lo mejor será acabar con la fiesta. Más que mal, ya es una hora decente como para acabar con la actividad —me dijo de pronto.

Asentí, y traté de ayudar a mi novio en la difícil misión de llevar a Ron completamente aturdido a nuestro vehículo. Tonks daba las gracias por la participación y las ganas que habían tenido todos los invitados, y que los esperaríamos gustosos con otra mega fiesta cuando fuese el aniversario del colegio. La comisión que se había anotado para limpiar y cerrar el local comenzó a movilizarse. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar qué estaba pasando realmente. Algunos murmullos y risas burlonas se escuchaban a medida que salíamos y nos apartábamos de las personas que preparaban su regreso a sus casas.

Íbamos caminando al estacionamiento, y tuve la mala suerte de divisar a una Lavender tan ebria o más que mi hermano. Pansy trataba de calmarla, junto a Cho y Cedric.

—¡Rooonnnnieee! Mi Won-Won _hip_ más lendo del mundo _hip_ —hablaba de forma casi inentendible, para luego, ponerse a vomitar al lado de una silla.

—Lav, por favor, contrólate —le pedía Pansy, mirándonos con cierto temor, mientras le levantaba el cabello para que este no se ensuciara.

—Vámonos pronto a casa, antes de que mis manos cobren venganza, siguiendo el ejemplo de Viktor —argumenté a viva voz.

—Ginny, cálmate por favor —me susurraba Harry asustado. Estoy segura que él me imaginaba cumpliendo mi reciente amenaza.

—Eso intento, cariño. Pero si me hablas de esa manera, difícilmente lo haré y terminaré desquitándome con este estúpido hermano.

—¿Con quién hablas, Nev? —le consultó Luna a su novio.

—Con Draco. Tengo que comentarle lo que se acaba de perder —alardeaba feliz.

—¿No crees que es muy tarde para que le llames? No vino a la fiesta porque mañana tiene turno muy temprano en el trabajo. Desubicado —Harry se quejaba.

—Nah, soy capaz de apostar que nos golpeará apenas nos vea, y sepa a través de otras personas lo ocurrido en la fiesta —habló, sin dejar de apretar el móvil contra su oreja—. No hay caso, no me contesta. A lo mejor dejó su celular en modo vibrador.

—Chicos, hablemos eso en otro momento y vayámonos pronto, antes de que Ron se despierte y vomite en todo el vehículo —comentó Luna.

—Tienes razón, vámonos pronto —culminé, no sin antes, levantarle el dedo del medio a la rubia, que por lo visto, con suerte entendió mi ofensa. Harry me observó reprobatoriamente, por lo que me adentré al automóvil algo enfadada.

Esto definitivamente, no debía de haber terminado así.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Los minutos al interior del taxi se me hicieron eternos.

Nunca me ha gustado ir en el asiento del copiloto, porque siempre he tenido el miedo de que el conductor sea un pervertido, y por lo mismo, este intentase propasarse conmigo. Sumándole que llevaba una falda corta en este momento, producto del disfraz… no, muchas gracias. Pero no quería estar en la parte de atrás, junto a Daphne, Astoria y Viktor. No es que me caigan mal o algo por el estilo. Es solo que sentir su preocupación —ahora matándome por la espalda— me asfixia, y siento su nerviosismo como lástima. Me podría haber ido sola a casa, pero ninguno de ellos me lo hubiese permitido. Y sería bastante tonto, puesto que todos ellos se alojarían en mi hogar.

—Hermione, ya llegamos —la voz susurrante de Viktor me hizo percatar que ya estábamos en las afueras de mi casa.

—¿Cuánto es, señor? —consulté al conductor del vehículo. Como lo supuse, miró mis piernas con un deseo asqueroso. Viktor me salvó por centésima vez en la noche, y colocó su gran mano en el hombro del sujeto.

—Yo cancelo, _amigo_ —expresó con tono serio. El chofer se retractó de su mirada lasciva, y apenas susurró el módico precio, por haber hecho el recorrido hasta mi casa —que queda al final de la ciudad—, agregándole además, el hecho de que fuesen pasadas las tres y media de la mañana.

Nos bajamos del taxi, y ninguno de nosotros emitió sonido alguno. Abrí la puerta de mi hogar con cautela, ya que mi madre dentro de unas horas más tendría que prepararse para ir a trabajar. Nos había dejado una notita en el comedor: _sé que en las fiestas de la actualidad sirven pocas cosas para comer… así que hay unos panes y galletas guardados en el microondas_.

—¿Tienen hambre? —pregunté. Las hermanas se observaron con la complicidad. El estómago de Viktor habló por sí solo —sonreí por primera vez, luego de haber vivido aquella desagradable experiencia—. Pueden subir a la habitación, yo llevaré las cosas para que comamos allá —comenté, murmurando. Los tres asintieron. Las chicas se sacaron sus zapatos y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, acompañadas de Viktor.

Mi rostro se vio reflejado en el ventanal de la cocina. Tenía el maquillaje corrido, y las lágrimas habían dejado su paso marcado en mi rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mi cara estaba hecha una mierda, y por culpa de alguien que más encima, no valía la pena.

Cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza para borrar todo rastro de malos recuerdos que me provocaran más llantos, mas el poco alcohol que había bebido, reaccionó ante la abrupta movida y casi vomito ahí mismo.

—Contrólate Hermione, contrólate por tu bien —me decía, mientras inspiraba aire.

Tomé las cosas que mi madre nos había dejado, y agarré la caja de jugo del refrigerador. Subí las escaleras y ya estaban todos instalados y repartidos en el suelo de mi habitación. Repartí las cosas en silencio.

Y aquello era realmente incómodo.

—Mañana iré a golpear a ese imbécil.

—¡No! —grité para mi sorpresa y el de las chicas. Me tapé la boca y dirigí mi mirada hacia el suelo—. Ya le golpeaste. No más violencia —dije bajito.

—¿Y tú seguirás en ese estado _emo_? —me retaba, con el mismo tono de voz gruñón, aunque suave por el poco volumen.

—No soy _emo_ —me quejé, llevándome un pedazo de pan a la boca.

—Es normal que suceda eso, Viktor —se atrevió a comentar Astoria. Su hermana asentía, mientras intentaba mascar la galleta sin hacer ruido—. Cuando uno sufre una decepción amorosa, muchos sentimientos afloran en tu cuerpo.

—No tuve una decepción amorosa, Astoria —alardeé.

—Pues… así lo pareció —respondía Daphne.

—¿Por qué lo creen así?

—Fácil. Le estuviste coqueteando a ese chico durante toda la fiesta. Nosotras te estábamos viendo —se apresuró en informar Astoria—, pero luego llegó aquella rubia despampanante, fue más rápida que tú y se lo llevó. Para colmo de los colmos, tú intentaste sacarle celos con Viktor, la distancia entre tu presa y tú se agigantó... Él se embriaga, hace lo que probablemente hubiese hecho contigo. Tú lo ves, te hace llorar, y como nuestro amigo está enamoradísimo de ti, te defiende con golpes. Fin de la historia.

—Sí que doy lástima —confesé de lleno. Mis ojos volvían a empañarse. Daphne me daba palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo. Viktor empuñaba sus manos con fuerza—. Yo soy la culpable, Viktor. Él no. Jamás me dio esperanzas, yo siempre estuve idealizando algo lindo con él. Es más, no estaba segura de lo que sentía, hasta hace una semana atrás —trataba de bajarle el perfil a mis sentimientos. Sabía que me estaba mintiendo a mí misma. Ron se había adueñado de mi corazón desde la primera vez que lo divisé, y aquel poderío de mi órgano vital fue acrecentándose con cada contacto o palabra que intercambiaba con el tonto, ingenuo, lame botas de los profesores, educado, caballero, atento, adorable…

—No me podré ir así como así. Necesito darle su merecido.

—Viktor, la violencia no lleva a nada bueno. Aunque reconozco… que ese golpe que le diste a Ron, fue maravilloso —comentó Astoria.

—Es verdad. Mañana tendrá un dolor horrible en su cara —concreté. Ahora no tenía que estar triste. No tenía que amargarle la existencia a quienes me estaban acompañando en este momento. Estaba con Viktor, que lamentablemente sentía cosas más allá de la amistad por mí, y con las chicas que trataban de subirme el ánimo lo mejor posible—. ¿A qué hora planean irse mañana? —quise saber.

—Pensábamos retornar en la mañana. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Podríamos pasar el día en la ciudad. No quiero que se vayan con el gusto amargo de la fiesta. ¿O tienen planes?

—¡Para nada! —expresó emocionada Astoria—. Llegamos justo para la fiesta, y no pude conocer la ciudad.

—Muy bien. Mañana será entonces nuestro día. Durmamos para reponer energías —dije. Todos asintieron, y nos fuimos acomodando entre los colchones esparcidos por el suelo. Aquella dulce incomodidad me recordó la toma del colegio. Cerré los ojos y no pude evitar que otra lágrima cayese por mi rostro.

Esto no debía de haber terminado así. Se suponía que si todo salía bien, pasaría las mejores vacaciones de invierno de mi vida. Serían sólo cinco días de ocio y aventura. Ahora aquellos cinco días formaban parte de una semana que no deseaba experimentar.

Mientras me iba durmiendo y rindiendo al cansancio, la idea de irme con los chicos a mi antigua ciudad pareció ser escape a mi estado _emo_. No iba a ser capaz de ver y hablar con Ginny o Luna. _Ahora no._

.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

—¡Sorpresa! —dije, dejando al descubierto mi rostro que mantuve oculto con el menú de _Las Tres Escobas._

—Debí de imaginármelo, a ti te reconocía de algún sitio —hacía memoria Draco, mientras me saludaba, para luego, estrecharle la mano a Viktor.

—Ellas son amigas de Viktor, Daphne tiene nuestra edad —le iba presentando a las chicas, mientras se iban saludando—, y ella es Astoria, tiene la misma edad que Ginny y Luna.

—Son hermanas, ¿no? —sacó por conclusión, al notar el parecido de ambas. Astoria asintió con su cabeza, algo sonrojada.

—¿Y cómo estuvo la fiesta de ayer? Hoy me tocaba trabajar temprano, así que no pude ir —comentó, mientras Viktor le iba indicando lo que deseaba consumir. Las chicas se miraron por un instante, y mi amigo trató de hacer como si no le importara el tema.

—Supongo que estuvo _bien_ —contesté, tratando de ser lo más cauta posible. Draco también me había aprendido a conocer.

—¡Qué bien! —contestó con alegría, mas me dedicó una extraña cara de confusión. Aludí entonces que me preguntaría de forma privada después—. ¿Ya han decidido lo que se servirán las señoritas? —cambió de tema.

—Helado de menta y chocolate —pidieron. Yo también les imité.

—Muy bien. Serán entonces tres helados de menta y chocolate, y un café helado. ¿Algo más? —negamos con nuestras cabezas, y Draco se dirigió al mesón de pedidos del local. Después se dedicó a atender a otros nuevos clientes.

—Hey, planeta Tierra llamando a Astoria —se burlaba Daphne. La nombrada se ruborizó, y cubrió su rostro con los puños de su chaqueta corta viento.

—Miren nada más, nuestra pequeña se nos ha flechazo —comentó de forma burlona Viktor.

—¡No digas eso! —respondió Astoria, nerviosa— te puede oír —agregó después, tratando de buscar con su mirada a Draco.

—Astoria —le nombré de forma seria—, ¿te interesó Draco? —ella no respondió. Había un enorme problema entonces, y antes de que se convirtiera en algo muchísimo peor, trataría de solucionarlo—. Antes de que comiences a sentir otra cosa que no sea más que eso, atracción, porque para qué vamos a estar con cosas, Draco está bastante guapo, te debo de decir que…

—¿Tiene novia? —me interrumpió. Por una parte me alegré. Astoria entendía la premisa de mi mensaje.

—Sí. Tiene novia —su rostro se desencajó un poco, pero pude ver en parte, el deseo de llegar hasta él a como dé lugar— y junto a ella, un hermoso hijo —entonces suspiró de forma pesada y se relajó—. Lamento habértelo dicho de esta forma.

—Está bien. Agradezco que me lo hayas dicho. Eso suprime toda posibilidad de que me guste —confesó, más tranquila. Daphne le acarició la espalda a su hermana, y le animó con que ya encontrarían a un par de hermanos para enamorar de forma paralela.

—Regalo para la mesa —dijo Draco, apareciendo con una bandeja de galletas. Todos le sonreímos.

.

.

* * *

**Ron POV**

Respiraba con la boca abierta.

Me importaba poco que el aire entrase más sucio a mis pulmones, puesto que si respiraba de forma normal, el aroma impregnado del alcohol que todavía no salía de mi cuerpo, me provocaría más arcadas y ganas de vomitar.

Estuve toda la noche haciéndolo. Además de tener un dolor horrible en la cabeza, en la espalda, —por haber estado agachado, _abrazado a la taza del baño_—, y el estómago.

Seguía recostado en mi habitación. El escaso sol que entraba por la ventana me producía malestar. Quería que todo estuviese apagado. Trataría de voltearme y darle la espalda al ventanal, pero hacer ese pequeño intento, me iba a provocar un estreñimiento y acabaría otra vez en el baño.

—¡Ronald! Tenemos que hablar —gritó Ginny, dando un enorme portazo.

—¿Me ves en condiciones de hacerlo?

—Esto es mucho mejor a como estabas ayer. Así que más te vale que comencemos ahora ya con la plática —exigía, sentándose en mi cama.

—Ginny, de seguro que de aquí a… un mes más, estaré disponible para ti. Y créeme que te agradeceré muchísimo si tu hermosa presencia me deja descansar ahora.

—Pues no, querido hermanito. De aquí no me mueve ni Harry vestido de conejito _Playboy. _

—¿¡Haces esas cosas con Harry! —grité, incorporándose súbitamente. El vómito fue subiendo por mi garganta y corrí al baño. Escuchaba como Ginny se reía de mi deplorable estado.

Mientras vomitaba, iba recordando pequeños acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Bastó un sorbo de alcohol para irme convirtiendo en un extraño de mí mismo. Ya que Ginny estaba allí, trataría de que ella me dijese qué había sucedido conmigo. Que sirviese de algo su presencia en mi habitación, ¿no?

Me lavé los dientes por quinta vez en la mañana, y traté de sentarme con mi espalda apoyada al respaldo y parte de mi pared.

—Bien Ginny, ganaste. Aquí me tienes.

—Créeme que si te tuviera un poquito más _despierto,_ te daría otro golpe más, por **tarado** (1) —la palabra 'golpe' me hizo percibir otro dolor en mi rostro. Me dolía la nariz. Me la toqué y la sentí hinchada.

—¿Ayer me golpeaste?

—¡**Se te apagó la tele **(2) de forma increíble, Ron! Yo puedo ser muy fuerte, pero jamás te podría haber dejado la nariz así, como la tienes —me comentó, apuntándome. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente, y salió de mi dormitorio. Supuse que había ido a buscar algún espejo de mano a su habitación. No me equivoqué.

—Sí que no tuvieron delicadeza conmigo —comenté, al verme la enorme masa que tenía ahora por nariz. Cerca de los orificios, se comenzaba a marcar una especie de sello morado.

—Porque tú no la tuviste con Hermione. ¡En lo absoluto!

—¿Fue ella la que me golpeó?

—¡Fue Viktor!

—¿Viktor?

—Sí. Y Harry posiblemente también te hubiese golpeado. Neville probablemente también. Qué decir de Draco, él no lo hubiese pensado. A Luna y a mí, nos sobraron ganas.

—¿Qué fue lo tan terrible que hice para que todos me quisiesen golpear? —todo se estaba volviendo más que confuso.

—Te besaste y frotaste con Lavender como si no hubiese un mañana. Quiero creer que solamente te besaste... capacito que…

—¿¡Que hice qué con quién!

—¡Eso! Yo que tú, me hago un chequeo a la boca… de seguro que te traspasó alguna enfermedad vía oral o algo por el estilo.

—Ginny, Ginny, Ginny… vamos con calma. Explícame qué fue lo que hice exactamente la noche anterior.

—¿Hasta qué parte de la noche recuerdas con _total lucidez_? —la forma en que dijo su última frase me molestó un poco. ¿Me creía enfermo de la cabeza?

—Bueno… me nombraste a Viktor. A él lo había olvidado completamente. Supongo que recuerdo hasta el momento en que me separé de Hermione —claro. Me acordaba por qué me había ido con Lavender. Quería demostrarle a Hermione no me dominaba, y de alguna u otra forma, hacerle sentir mal por haberme echo vestir aquel incómodo disfraz.

—Al parecer, esa arpía rubia tenía como plan el emborracharte. Claro. Sólo así te podría tener en bandeja de oro. No me extrañaría que utilizara algún tipo de droga o algo por el estilo para que hicieras lo que ella quería.

Hermione.

Las palabras de mi hermana me hicieron pensar automáticamente en ella. Y claro, mi boca no razonó antes de hablar.

—¿Hermione me vio con Lavender?

—Ella, y todos los que estábamos allí. Te hubiese visto o no, de igual forma lo hubiese sabido —comentó luego de un silencio. Entonces, toda la culpa que debería de sentir por mis actos, me golpeó de forma abrupta.

—A ella… ¿le molestó el verme con Lavender?

—No creo que _molestia_ defina cómo se sintió cuando les vio —la conversación había dejado de ser cualquier cosa. La imagen de Hermione feliz en la fiesta, invitándome a bailar, a compartir con _ella,_ a pasarla bien con _ella,_ a ser feliz con _ella… _¿por qué entonces me había besado con Lavender? ¿Por qué?

—Si llamo a Hermione crees que…

—Ni se te ocurra llamarla.

—¿Me prestas tu móvil? —ella me negó con su cabeza.

—Aunque quisiera prestártelo, no te serviría mucho. Ella también está algo molesta conmigo.

—¿Contigo? ¡Pero si yo fui el del problema! Tú eres su amiga.

—Correcto. Soy su amiga y le aconsejé algo que ahora, no vale la pena decirte. Ella, Luna y yo, estuvimos esperando la noche de ayer con muchas ganas, y todos nuestros planes, deseos y expectativas, se fueron a la borda. Hermione sabe que lo que yo le dije que hiciera, fue con el mejor de los ánimos.

—Ginny, estás hablando de una manera en la que no puedo entenderte.

—Ya no hay nada más que entender. Ahora tienes que arreglar tus problemas. Te recomiendo que no hables con Hermione. Déjame a mí, tratar de hablar primero con ella —comentó más seria que nunca—. Pero antes de que me vaya y te deje disfrutar de tu **caña** (3) sin mi presencia, me gustaría saber algo.

—Dime —contesté, con una rara sensación en mi pecho.

—¿Por qué mentiste aquella vez? —alcé mis cejas, para indicarle que no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo—. Cuando Hermione te preguntó si te gustaba o no Lavender. ¿Por qué nos dijiste a todos que no te gustaba?

—Porque esa es la verdad. No me gusta Lavender.

—Pero lo que todos vimos ayer, indicaba algo totalmente distinto. Tendrás que hablar con la rubia también, y solucionar cualquier problema que pueda provocarse de ahora en adelante. Ya nos dimos cuenta anoche que Lavender es capaz de todo, con tal de tenerte como su juguete. Porque se ve a leguas que no quiere nada más de ti.

—Lo haré, tenlo por seguro —Ginny sonrió por cortesía, y me dejó solo en la habitación.

Me acomodé de mejor forma en la cama, y obligué a mi cerebro el tratar de recordar más acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Veía a Lavender contorneándose delante de mí, aprisionándome contra su cuerpo, ofreciéndome de un licor que no recuerdo su nombre… Hermione junto a Viktor, ambos bailaban con otros chicos… fui al baño… después estaba conversando con Hermione a las afueras del local… después seguía bebiendo… Lavender me besó… yo le seguía… después me llevó al interior del lugar… Viktor y su puñetazo… el automóvil… el baño… más baño…

—Tengo que acabar con todo esto —hablé solitariamente, mientras me apretaba el estómago estúpidamente. Buscaba mi móvil, que estuvo siempre en el piso, cubierto del disfraz de la noche anterior.

Siete llamadas perdidas de Lavender. Era ahora o nunca.

—_¡Mi Roncito más bello del mundo! ¿Cómo amaneció?_

—Bien, Lavender. Tenemos que hablar —hablé rápidamente.

—_¡Claro que tenemos que hablar! Me muero por hablar contigo, y por hacer otras cosas contigo, también._

—¿Puedes venir a mi casa? —quise saber. Si ella venía para acá, todo sería más fácil.

—_No puedo, baby, ¿juntémonos en el centro comercial? Me queda más cerca del lugar donde me estoy quedando_ —rodeé mis ojos. Estaba indispuesto para salir a las calles. No sabía cómo Lavender estaba tan bien, si yo suponía, debía de estar con los mismos malestares que yo—. _¿Ron? ¿Qué dices? Te invito a almorzar, vamos, anímate._

—Está bien. Nos vemos dentro de una hora más —finalicé. Si pensaba de forma positiva, conversaría con ella y dejaría las cosas en claro.

.

.

—Estás un poco pálido, Won-Won —comentó, luego de intentar saludarme con un beso demasiado _cariñoso_.

—Digamos que no estoy muy bien, Lavender. Así que deseo ser lo más claro posible, para luego irme a mi casa.

—¿Me dirás que un caballero no tiene memoria? Ese dicho está más que utilizado, Ron. Y no me puedes dejar así como así, después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros durante la fiesta.

—Por lo que sé, fueron solamente besos —hablé de forma autoritaria, aunque no sabía si habían sido solamente besos. Por favor que fuese así.

—¿Y tú crees que yo hago eso con todos los hombres? No mi amor, yo no soy una suelta, como cree tu hermana o Hermione. Soy una chica decente. Y tú deberías de comportarte como el hombre que eres, y reconocer que te lo pasaste muy bien anoche conmigo, y no con la otra destartalada.

—¡No hables así de Hermione! —grité para la sorpresa de ella, la mía, y la de todas las personas que estaban alrededor de nuestra mesa—. Tú no la conoces en lo absoluto. Así que te rogaría, y te pediría el favor de ni siquiera, mencionarla —el nombre de Hermione sonaba horrible en la voz de Lavender.

—Por mí está bien. Si deseas que Hermione sea un tema vetado en nuestra relación, lo apruebo completamente.

—Lavender… cómo te explico para que me entiendas. El que tú y yo nos hayamos besado la noche anterior, no significa que hoy tengamos una relación. Para eso, uno debe de conocer a la persona, quererla… se debe de seguir un proceso.

—Pero yo te gustaba a ti. Donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan.

—Y quizás por lo mismo, ayer ocurrió aquello, pero porque estaba borracho, y por tu culpa —le acuse de forma seria—. Yo no soy el indicado para ti. Además, ya ni siquiera vives en esta ciudad, estás lejos.

—Si el problema es la distancia, yo llamo inmediatamente a mi padre, y le digo que me compre una pequeña casa. Dejo todo por ti, Won—Won. Es más, ahora está de moda el que los jóvenes se vayan a vivir entre ellos, y así, forman una familia…

—No quiero que hagas eso, Lavender. Vive tu vida, pero sin mí. Yo… yo… yo tengo otras prioridades ahora —Lavender iba a protestar, pero negué tajantemente con mi cabeza—. Te aprovechaste de mi estado. Esto se oye bastante cobarde de mi parte, y en realidad lo es. Pero en parte, tengo razón. Y por lo mismo, ahora que estoy consciente de mis actos, te digo que todo lo que sucedió en la fiesta, fue sin mi propio consentimiento.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Un abrazo para dejar en claro entonces nuestra lamentable amistad? —preguntó de forma imprevista. Me sorprendió su madurez.

—Supongo que está bien —contesté, mientras me ponía de pie y nos abrazábamos a lo largo de la mesa.

—¡El colmo que nos encontremos en este sitio! —expresó Lavender, mientras seguíamos abrazados. Mi suerte no podría ser peor. Mi nariz se llenaba del perfume de Lavender, pero había otro aroma que también aparecía en escena.

—Increíble, pero lamentable —argumentó Viktor, que a manera de protección, se puso delante de Hermione y empuñó una de sus manos. Mi nariz tembló, mas la expresión del rostro en Hermione me apretó de forma extraña el pecho. _Y eso dolió más que todo dolor físico._

—Te dije que no sería buena idea venir a _este centro comercial_ —apenas le escuché decir a Hermione.

—No es lo que estás pensando —hablé. Recibí la mirada atenta de Lavender, la furiosa de Viktor, la ilusionada de dos chicas (a una de ellas le conocí en nuestro viaje a la capital) y la más importante, la mirada triste de Hermione.

—No te he pedido explicaciones. Relájate —contestó, sonriendo. Su sonrisa me dolió más que el golpe de horas anteriores.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —me amenazó Viktor.

—Viktor, ya hablamos ya. Nada de amenazas, eres un hombre hecho y derecho, no un mafioso. Además, no debemos de perder el tiempo. Aprovechemos el día, disfrutémoslo, y ya en el viaje, nos vamos descansando.

—¿Viaje? ¿Te vas? —al diablo Lavender que me tomaba el brazo, para exigirme atención hacia su persona.

—Lo que haga con mi vida no debe de interesarte, Ron —habló seriamente Hermione.

—Me interesa, y me importa —mi valentía me estaba sorprendiendo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza—. ¿Te vas?

—No pasaré mi semana de relajo en esta mierda de ciudad. Prefiero pasarla con mis amigos, alejada de todo problema o situación incómoda.

—¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Una situación incómoda? ¿Un problema?

—Deja de plantearte todo como si tú fueras el centro del universo, la guinda de la torta, la gota que rebalsó el vaso de agua. Allá tú con tu vida, que a mí no me importa. Lamento si alguna vez te hice sentir mal, no fue con intención.

—¿Soy un problema? —le volví a preguntar. A este paso, ya estaba al frente de ella. Escuchaba a Lavender que intercambiaba palabras con una de las chicas.

—Sí. Lo eres. Y uno desagradable —respondió—. Y lamento que las vacaciones de invierno sean tan cortas, porque lo que menos quiero es verte la cara, saber de ti, de tu aburrida y estúpida vida de nerd antisocial, que con un par de tragos se lanza a la vida, creyéndose todo un Don Juan. Atrévete a llamarme al móvil, y juro que viajo y te mato con mis propias manos —Hermione estaba cabreadísima.

—Herms, vámonos. Ahora hay gente mirándonos —le pedía Viktor, tomándole del brazo. En efecto, había muchos curiosos a nuestro alrededor, que habían dejado de comer por ver nuestra pelea.

—Hermione —susurré, pero era inevitable. Ella era arrastrada por Viktor, y sendas chicas iban a modo de escuadra.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

Lavender había vuelto a joderme.

Yo era culpable de la tristeza y enfado de Hermione. Yo había destrozado un posible _algo más_ entre ella y yo.

Ahora recién, comprendía que de verdad me gustaba Hermione.

Y que de cierta forma la había perdido, por mi estupidez.

.

.

* * *

**Ginny POV**

No sé si habrá sido para mejor o peor, el no habernos visto durante una semana.

Si Hermione se hubiese confesado a Ron el día de la fiesta, Ron le habría contestado de forma positiva. Y todos juntos podríamos haber ido a la feria, al centro comercial, a ver películas en el cine, pasear por el parque... Draco con Parvati, Luna con Neville, Herms con mi hermano y Harry conmigo.

Pero como todos nuestros planes se lanzaron por la borda, por culpa de aquella idiotizorra —que vino a revolver el gallinero y luego se marchó, sin pan ni pedazo—, ninguno de mis nuevos planes se pudo cumplir.

Sí, aproveché como nunca el tiempo con Harry. Mañana comenzaría el segundo semestre de clases, y de seguro que tendrían a Harry más que atareado, por culpa de la odiosa PSU. Había intentado comunicarme con Hermione, pero nada… ella sencillamente no contestaba a mis llamadas. No lo hizo con ninguno de nosotros. Revisaba su fotolog todos los días, el miércoles había subido una fotografía de ella, junto a Viktor y las dos hermanas.

Luna vino a mi casa junto a Parvati el sábado después de la fiesta. Le contamos a la morena lo que había ocurrido en la actividad, mientras íbamos sacando las cuentas del dinero recaudado.

—_Pero no entiendo chicas… ¿por qué se enfadó tanto Hermione? Si ella se lleva horrible con Ron, y viceversa. Bueno… eso es lo que demuestran —agregó, al ver nuestras expresiones._

—_Deberías de ir más al colegio, Parvati —le dijo Luna, para animarle. Parvati sonrió—, te pierdes de muchos chismes. Y de las miraditas que esos dos tontos se dan en cada momento._

—_¿Ron y Hermione? Es como la pareja más ilógica. No me los imagino juntos. Ella tan… no sé si decirlo, rebelde, idealista, entregada, llevada a sus ideas. Y Ron, tan serio, pasivo. No sé, no los visualizo._

—_Eso es lo bueno de las parejas, Parvati —le hablé—. Si te das cuenta, todos nosotros somos bastante diferentes a nuestras parejas. ¿Cómo soy yo? —le pregunté._

—_Simpática, sociable, buena amiga, un poquito gritona —iba nombrando las características que se le ocurría de mí._

—_¿Y cómo es Harry?_

—_Servicial, sumiso, preocupado de sus estudios._

—_¿Lo ves? Tenemos distintas características, pero nos amamos. Llevamos juntos mucho tiempo, y creo que será así por siempre, porque en la diferenciación, está la complementación. Y así formamos el todo por el todo._

—_En mi caso ocurre lo mismo —acotó Luna—. Neville vive en el planeta Tierra, mientras que yo lo hago en el cielo. Pero juntos podemos nadar en el mar —su asimilación nos sacó risas. Entendí a lo que se refería—. Es más… tú eres bastante sencilla, tranquila, te gusta mucho la música romántica, la que es lentita y empalagosa._

—_Y a Draco le encanta el rock, los lugares con mucho ruido —Agregaba ella, asintiendo—. Entonces, Ron y Hermione acabarán juntos. _

—_Espero que así sea —argumenté con poca convicción—. Hermione no estaba para nada de bien. Se había atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos, y estoy segura que en esta semana se auto convencerá erróneamente de que no siente nada más por mi hermano._

—_Ginny, no tienes que desanimarte. Nosotras ahora tendremos que ayudar a Ron a arreglar el tremendo problema que creó —me animaba Luna. Sonreí con cierto temor. La puerta principal de mi casa resonó con furia. Luego se escucharon unos pasos pesados subir por los peldaños, para nuevamente, escuchar otro portazo._

—_¿Ese ha sido Ron? —preguntó Parvati._

—_Parece que sí —recalqué, puesto que el sonido proveniente de la puerta, concordaba con la ubicación del dormitorio de mi hermano—, vayamos a ver qué le sucedió._

—_¿Se juntó con Hermione? —supuso Luna. Negué con mi dedo—. ¿Con Lavender? —asentí. Nos pusimos de pie las tres, y corrimos a la habitación de Ron._

—_¿Se puede? —pregunté, mientras daba golpecitos a la puerta._

—_¡Ahora no, por favor! —expresó con un extraño tono de voz._

—_No estás de novio con Lavender, ¿cierto? —pregunté, sabiendo que fácilmente él podría salir y darme un coscorrón en mi cabeza. Pero él ni siquiera me respondió._

Después, gracias al testimonio de Harry, Neville y Draco, supimos lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Ron se había juntado con Lavender en el centro comercial. Pero para desgracia de mi hermano, Hermione y compañía también estaban allí. Lavender hizo el típico teatro de 'pareja feliz', aquello desató un aire de genialosidad —sí, para inventada por mí— en Ron, porque comenzó a encarar a Hermione con preguntas bastante interesantes, pero no fue suficiente contra la orgullosidad de Hermione —sigo inventando palabras—, provocando la huída de mi amiga a su antigua ciudad, junto a los otros chicos.

—Espero que Hermione aparezca en el liceo, deseo verla… y que demuestre un atisbo aunque sea, de amor por mi hermano. De lo contrario, creeré que todo estará perdido —me dije, antes de quedarme dormida. Adiós vacaciones de invierno, bienvenida realidad.

.

.

* * *

**Ron POV**

Deseaba verla.

También escucharla.

Respirar de su aroma, estresarme por sus ideas.

Necesitaba a Hermione más que nunca.

Si fuese necesario, hablaría con el profesor Snape, para que le diera más trabajo en matemáticas a ella, y así me pusiese a mí como su tutor. Hablaría con Draco, y le preguntaría si podría conseguirme empleo en Azkabán, para verla cantar, para llevarla a la casa, estando seguro que llegó a salvo. _Saldría del cascarón_, como diría Ginny.

Arreglaría todo lo malo que ocurrió, y así…

—¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando, Ron? —preguntó de pronto Harry, mientras esperábamos a que el semáforo de la esquina nos diera la preferencia para cruzar la calle. Hacía mucho frío, me daba cuenta de ello, porque todos nos encontrábamos usando bufandas y guantes.

—Ha estado serio durante toda la semana —respondía Ginny.

—_Saltó lejos el maní_ (4) —alegué, mirando feo a mi hermana.

—¡Que eres frágil hermanito! Pensé que era la única mujercita entre tanto pelirrojo, sin contar a mi madre, obviamente —habló.

—Ginny… —murmuraba Harry, tratando de bajarle las revoluciones a mi hermana. En el paradero que estaba cercano a donde nos encontrábamos, vimos a Luna y Neville, bajándose de uno de los transportes públicos.

—¡Lunita! Esa guatita crece cada día más y más —le saludaba Ginny, mientras se dedicaba a masajearle la enorme panza que estaba demostrando Luna, gracias al enorme abrigo que llevaba puesto.

—Lo sé. A este paso no podré seguir usando la falda del colegio —se jactaba feliz—. ¿Hablaban de algo importante? Siento una esencia voladora extraña en el ambiente—dijo, mientras me observaba fijamente.

—No te preocupes, acabamos de descubrir que Ron es una mujercita —habló, y tomándole la mano a Luna, ambas se fueron caminando varios pasos más adelante que nosotros.

—Bien —murmuré para mí mismo.

—¿Bien qué? —preguntó Neville. Obvié un poco la interrogante de Nev, y me remonté al primer y a la vez, último día de clases que tuvimos junto a los muchachos, hace ya, más de cuatro meses atrás.

Mientras íbamos caminando al colegio junto a Harry y Neville, pensaba en que no deseaba tener una novia, porque tenía una vida realmente genial. En aquel tiempo seguía siendo el presidente de mi salón, y peleaba por el puesto de mejores calificaciones junto a Harry. Me gustaba venir impecablemente vestido al colegio, estar pendiente de las clases. Lo sé. Era bastante aburrido. Bastó que pasaran unos días para que todos nosotros conociéramos a Hermione, y mi vida se viera trifurcada por su presencia. Me echaron de la sala de clases, me salté otra, participé en la toma del colegio, ya no usaba la ropa cien por ciento planchada… y lo mejor. Le había conocido. Era en efecto, lo que necesitaba en mi vida, para sentirla como tal.

—¿Ron? —me llamó Harry, con algo de preocupación y curiosidad.

—¿Se acuerdan de la conversación que tuvimos en el primer capítulo de este fic? —les pregunté.

—Si no mal recuerdo, yo les comenté de cómo había formalizado mi relación con Luna —acotó Nev.

—Y eso nos llevó a pensar en que tú necesitabas también una novia —agregó Harry, sonriendo poco a poco.

—Pero tú no querías tener contacto alguno con cualquier chica —siguió hablando Neville.

—_Si necesito ayuda, les diré, serán los primeros, se los juro_ —repetí lo mismo que les había dicho aquella mañana.

—Bien. Promesa de hombres, respondimos esa vez —rememoró Harry, ahora, con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Llegó el momento? —quiso saber Neville, comprendiendo el peso de mis palabras.

—Sí. De hecho, creo que el momento llegó hace mucho tiempo, y me costó demasiado darme cuenta. Soy un tonto —comentaba, mientras me bajaba un poco el nudo de la corbata, a pesar del frío que se sentía en el ambiente—. Necesito ayuda para conquistar a Hermione.

—Asumo entonces que esto es una confesión con respecto a tus sentimientos, ¿no Ron? —asentí frente a la pregunta de Harry. No valía la pena seguir ocultando algo que me estaba _matando_ por dentro.

—Quiero arreglar los malos entendidos, _quiero confesarme_ —lo último que dije, fue acompañado por un tono rojísimo en mi rostro.

—Los arreglarás, y verás como serás feliz con Hermione —dictaminó Harry, dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Entramos al colegio en el momento en que el timbre de este anunciaba el inicio de las clases.

Increíblemente, sentía que el día podría ser prometedor. Y lo mejor de todo, era lo que estaban viendo mis ojos. Hermione ya estaba allí, conversando con algunas de nuestras compañeras.

Ahora veía todo de otra forma. Me fijaba en ella de pies a cabeza. En lo fina que eran sus facciones, en la postura que ocupaba al hablar frente a un tema común y corriente, en su sonrisa, que nacía sin necesidad de fingir. En su rostro, ligeramente sonrojado por su sangre, en sus ojos, que brillaban con el contacto del sol, en los movimientos que hacía para no sentir tanto frío.

Su mirada por un instante se cruzó con la mía. Su sonrisa desapareció y suspiró con pesadez. El frío de la mañana hizo que de su boca saliese un leve humo, que fue visto por mí, producto de la poca distancia que ahora teníamos. También me fijé en sus labios. Estaban algo azulados por el clima. Ella se pasó la lengua para mojarlos, y aquel débil gesto despertó toda mi anatomía. Insisto, ¿tan mal estaba antes?

—Buenos días, chicas —saludé de forma general a Tonks, Fleur y Hermione. Quería que mi nerviosismo pasase desapercibido.

—Hola, Won-Won —respondió Tonks, acompañado de una de risa. Fleur también le imitó, y el móvil de Hermione comenzó sonar.

—¡Hola mi amor! Te he extrañado tanto, el liceo es tan aburrido… deseo verte —fue lo que escuché de la propia voz de Hermione, puesto que se alejó del grupo para seguir conversando. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, y sentí que las piernas comenzaban a flaquearse.

—¿Qué tal estás, Ron? —quiso saber Fleur.

—Bien, estoy bien —contesté automáticamente.

—¿Sigues intercambiando saliva con Lavender? —las intromisiones de Tonks me estaban molestando un poco.

—No. Fue una sola vez. No se volverá a repetir.

—¡Ah! Pero con aquella vez, te bastó como para el año y medio —expresó la muchacha.

—Hermione está hablando con… —esperé a que una de ellas dos terminase mi frase.

—Con quién más va a estar hablando. Con Viktor, su novio.

—¿Su novio? —repetí, y la sensación desagradable en mi pecho se acrecentó.

—Sí. Nosotras nos acabamos de enterar por Hermione misma —corroboraba Tonks.

—Hacen una linda pareja, son tan iguales —argumentaba Fleur. A mi cabeza ya no le interesaba lo que ambas chicas comenzaban a hablar. Entré a la sala de clases, y me senté en mi puesto, respirando con algo de dificultad.

—¡Hey! ¿Viste un fantasma que tienes esa cara? ¿Dónde está el ánimo de hace cinco minutos atrás? —preguntó Harry, que ya estaba sentado en su puesto.

—Hermione está de novia con Viktor —dije, con la voz más cabreada de todo el mundo.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Como les tengo demasiado respeto a ustedes, queridos lectores, les pido enormemente las disculpas pertinentes por mi demora en actualizar. Quienes mantienen una relación más estrecha conmigo, gracias al Twitter y MSN (si quiere ubicarme, busca los links respectivos en mi perfil :P), saben las mil y una cosas que hago a lo largo de los siete días de la semana, y a ellos siempre les cuento algunos avances o ideas que tengo para ciertos capítulos.

Lo segundo y en esta oportunidad, casi primordial. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. El capítulo anterior ha sido una de las actualizaciones con mayor cantidad de opiniones de ustedes, y me han hecho realmente feliz ^^. El saber que tanta gente lee esta historia, y que se emociona, ríe y espera estas actualizaciones con muchas ganas, hacen que escriba con más ganas aún. Reitero mis agradecimientos :D

Ahora bien, centrándonos en esta actualización… ¡Ron se dio cuenta! Ya sabe que tiene que conquistar a Hermione, pero resulta que esta castaña loca, al parecer… ¿Tiene a Viktor de novio? ¿Qué pasará ahí realmente? ¿Lavender volverá recargada y más zorra? (jajaja xD) han tenido también importancia en este capítulo la aparición de Daphne y Astoria… ¿creen que ellas aparecerán más seguido en esta historia?

Como sé que muchas chicas extranjeras leen este fics, adjunto el vocabulario, frente a algunas palabras bien chilenas que usamos nosotros en nuestro diario vivir xD:

**Tarado:** se utiliza como sinónimo de tonto.

**Expresión 'apagarse la tele':** tenemos la costumbre en Chile de decir _se te apagó la tele_ (refiriéndonos a la televisión), a las personas que no recuerdan lo que vivieron o hicieron, mientras estaban bajo la ingesta de alcohol.

**Caña:** se le dice caña a lo que ocurre después de haber ingerido demasiado alcohol. Los malestares como dolor de cabeza, por ejemplo.

**Saltó lejos el maní:** expresión que indica intromisión de una persona, frente a un tema que no debiese de importarle.

* * *

PD: Faltan **CUATRO** capítulos para que Ron y Hermione…

PD2: disculpen por las faltas ortográficas que se me pueden haber pasado. Jul (quien juega a ser mi beta) está con muchas cosas, y no ha podido revisar la actualización xD.


	35. Lapsus

—_Hermione está hablando con… —esperé a que una de ellas dos terminase mi frase._

—_Con quién más va a estar hablando. Con Viktor, su novio._

—_¿Su novio? —repetí, y la sensación desagradable en mi pecho se acrecentó._

—_Sí. Nosotras nos acabamos de enterar por Hermione misma —corroboraba Tonks._

—_Hacen una linda pareja, son tan iguales —argumentaba Fleur. A mi cabeza ya no le interesaba lo que ambas chicas comenzaban a hablar. Entré a la sala de clases, y me senté en mi puesto, respirando con algo de dificultad._

—_¡Hey! ¿Viste un fantasma que tienes esa cara? ¿Dónde está el ánimo de hace cinco minutos atrás? —preguntó Harry, que ya estaba sentado en su puesto._

—_Hermione está de novia con Viktor —dije, con la voz más cabreada de todo el mundo._

* * *

**Capítulo XXXV**

**Lapsus**

* * *

**Harry POV**

—Mentira… —fue la única palabra que se me articuló de forma inmediata. Luego de haberla dicho me di cuenta que había sonado lo bastante elevada, provocando la risa de algunas de nuestras compañeras que estaban conversando cercanas a nosotros dos.

—La escuché hablando con él —me informó Ron, mientras botaba su mochila al lado de su silla. Su rostro expresaba agonía y desesperación—. Y ella se lo ha contado a Fleur y Tonks.

—Me pregunto si lo sabrá Ginny —hablé en voz alta.

—No creo que lo sepa. Nos habríamos enterado. ¡Maldición! —se quejó sorpresivamente. Esto le estaba afectando demasiado.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntaba Draco que llegaba sonriente junto a Parvati. Ella nos saludó rápidamente y se fue a su grupo de amigas. Al rato después llegó Neville, conversando con la profesora Minerva.

—No tiene caso, es mejor que nadie más sepa acerca de mis sentimientos —Ron se había convertido en todo un sentimentalista durante el trayecto de su casa a Hogwarts.

—Hum… creo que me he perdido de muchas cosas, partiendo por lo que ocurrió la semana pasada, en la fiesta —se contestó así mismo—. Sé muchas cosas de forma entrecortada, y debo de reconocer que no es bueno que las sepa por boca de las muchachas. Ellas tienden a agrandar lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —quise saber.

—Supuestamente Ron se besó como si no hubiera un mañana con Lavender, y después realizó una grandiosa escena con ella misma en el centro comercial. ¿Tan así te comportaste, Ron?

Mi amigo se limitó a esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos.

—¡Vaya! O sea que las chicas tenían razón esta vez. Me retracto —él intentaba subirle el ánimo a Ron, pero esto hacía que se sintiese peor—. Te ofrecí mi ayuda cuando estábamos en la toma del colegio. Mi ayuda sigue intacta. Ya sabes, podemos comenzar a planear algún plan para que Hermione te tome nuevamente en consideración —en efecto, Draco había venido a bajar todavía más el espíritu a Ron. Yo trataba de hacerle gestos para que se callase, pero ni modo. Él seguía hablando con la mejor de las intenciones, claro.

—Harry, ¿por qué estás haciendo esos gestos tan raros? —interrogaba Nev. _No había caso_.

—Hermione está de novia con Viktor —fue el mismo Ron quien se los informó. Neville me observaba con dos enormes ojos. Draco abría y cerraba la boca. Por primera vez lo habían callado.

—Suficiente plática, buenos días alumnos y alumnas —habló la profesora. Todos nos pusimos de pie al lado de nuestros asientos y le respondimos.

—Buenos días, profesora Minerva.

—Tomen asiento —agregó, mientras se abría la puerta de nuestra sala de clases. Hermione entraba con una enorme sonrisa.

—Señorita Granger, ¿por qué no estaba en el salón? Ya comenzamos la clase.

—Lo lamento profesora. Estaba hablando con alguien —le informó mostrando su móvil y ensanchando su sonrisa todavía más. Algunos 'uuh' expresados por las compañeras de atrás, hicieron que Ron cerrase los ojos con dolor. No podía entender sendas expresiones de Ron y Hermione.

El primero, de la noche a la mañana se había decidido a enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Confieso que creí, eran sencillos. Atracción y gustos hacia la castaña. Pero por la forma en que se estaba comportando, me estaba dando a entender que desde _hacía mucho tiempo_ venía ocultando emociones. Ginny siempre me dijo que lo supuso de un principio, mas yo también tenía la postura de Draco, que las muchachas siempre exageran y ven cosas donde no las hay.

Por otra parte, a Hermione le encantaba molestar a Ron. Lo ha hecho desde el primer día de clases. Nunca le vi interesada de otra forma hacia él que no fuera para molestarlo. Pero con el transcurso del tiempo, me di cuenta que sí podría existir una remota atracción hacia mi amigo. Ella inconscientemente le buscaba y se preocupaba _a su manera_ por Ron. Por lo mismo, se me hacía realmente extraño que ella estuviese tan feliz por la relación con Viktor. Ginny siempre me ha tenido informada que aquel chico ha estado enamorado desde siempre de Hermione, pero que ella nunca le dio alguna oportunidad, porque lo veía como si fuera un hermano. ¿Estaría Hermione con aquel chico, solo por despecho?

—Muy bien señor Potter, explíqueme lo que acabo de decir —la voz de la profesora me desconcertó de mis pensamientos. Todo el salón estaba en silencio, esperando a que le respondiese a la señorita.

Observé de reojo a Ron. Cuando nos sucedía algo como esto, —entiéndase que un profesor nos pregunta algo, y por cosas de la vida no sabemos la respuesta—, siempre el compañero de al lado brinda ayuda, mas Ron estaba tan perdido como yo.

—Creo que el movimiento estudiantil me descarriló a unas cuantas ovejas. El señor Potter no pone atención a la clase. Y miren nada más. ¡Joven Weasley! Arréglese la corbata —Ron aún así, seguía en su universo alterno—. ¡Señor Weasley! Le estoy hablando.

—Disculpe —articuló sin expresión. La profesora le observó contrariada, y decidió seguir realizando la clase.

—_Te tardaste demasiado, Ron_ —susurró Draco. Todos nosotros entendíamos a lo que se refería, mas preferimos no seguir discutiendo el asunto. La profesora Minerva nos mantuvo en observaciones durante toda la clase.

.

El resto de la mañana siguió su curso, y después del segundo recreo que tuvimos, comenzamos con la clase de matemáticas. Ron intentó hablar con el profesor Snape, pero este le dijo que se acerca al término de su clase.

—Siéntense rápidamente —nos ordenó el maestro. Neville producto de los nervios casi se cae de su asiento—. Potter, Weasley, Chang —nos nombró sorpresivamente— pasen adelante, por favor. —Así lo hicimos sin entender el por qué de aquello. Nuestros compañeros se quedaron en silencio, esperando las explicaciones—. Alumnos, deberían de aprender de estos jóvenes. Antes que tuviesen sus vacaciones de invierno, se les hizo un **ensayo PSU** (1) a todos ustedes, y estos tres compañeros suyos, obtuvieron puntaje arriba de 750 puntos. Apláudanlos y felicítenlos —grandioso. Estaba feliz de saber esta noticia. Nuestros compañeros nos felicitaron, y luego de esa muestra de cariño, nos fuimos a nuestros asientos correspondientes.

—Tenemos que repasar matemáticas, por favor —nos dijo Neville a Ron y a mí.

—Lo mismo opino, señor Longbottom. Pase adelante, junto a las señoritas Granger y Parkinson —nuestro amigo se tensó, y junto a Ron observamos hacia atrás, donde aparecía una Pansy muerta de miedo y una Hermione que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la futura reprimenda que le daría Snape—. A diferencia de sus compañeros anteriores, ustedes tres han obtenido los tres peores puntajes del curso. ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto? —preguntó a viva voz. El silencio en el ambiente era realmente incómodo—. ¿No van a responder? ¿No son tan hábiles para tomarse el colegio, hablar frente a personas, marchar, increpar?

—Usted está confundiendo las cosas, profesor —poco a poco, el carácter peleador de Hermione comenzaba a salir a flote. Vi como unos compañeros se acomodaban en sus asientos con sonrisas en sus rostros—, que yo sea hábil en los puntos que usted acaba de discernir, es porque soy una buena líder, que no cuenta con las habilidades lógicas y matemáticas de mis otros compañeros que mencionó anteriormente. Neville tiene otras habilidades que lamentablemente no las puede expresar en su asignatura porque es sumamente cuadrada. No me compete hablar de Pansy, puesto que ella tiene mejores amigas que la puedan defender —lo último que dijo fue expresado con mucha malicia. El rostro de Pansy se desfiguró un poco, para luego pasar a la pena. Hermione cuando quería ser malvada, lo era.

—Se me olvida que a usted le gusta andar defendiendo a las personas —respondió con sorna. Al profesor también le gustaba fomentar la maldad de Hermione—. Así que por lo mismo, ustedes tres tendrán tutores de matemáticas. Weasley con Granger, Potter con Parkinson y Chang con Longbottom —para suerte nuestra, el profesor nos estaba ayudando en el plan para arreglar a nuestros amigos. A Ron se le ensanchó una enorme sonrisa.

—Objeción, profesor —dijo Hermione totalmente seria. Nosotros nos calmamos. Me tensé para ser exacto.

—Qué sucede, Granger.

—No quiero tener al compañero Weasley como tutor.

—_De seguro que es por cómo se comportó en la fiesta con ella_ —escuché al lado de mí la conversación que tenía Dean con su compañero de banco.

—_De seguro que es así. Yo le hubiese pateado las bolas a Ron _—le contestaba a Dean.

—Sí. Quiero saber por qué no quieres que sea tu compañero —el reclamo de Ron a viva voz nos dejó boquiabiertos.

—La respuesta es súper fácil. Tú fuiste mi 'profesor de matemáticas' —ese término lo ensanchó con sus dedos— ¿y qué aprendí? ¡Nada! O acaso profesor… ¿yo mejoré mis calificaciones?

—No demasiado, que digamos. Ahora empeoraste. Supongo que eres un caso perdido, Granger —Snape también se estaba comportando despectivamente.

—Disculpe si sus aburridas clases no causan la excitación en nuestras vidas, maestro —respondió poniéndose a la altura del profesor. Varios compañeros se pusieron a reír.

—¡A inspectoría, Granger! —le ordenó enfadado.

—Es injusto. Usted está menospreciándome, y soy yo la que se tiene que ir del salón. Nos está humillando aquí, delante de nuestros compañeros.

—Hermione, tranquilicémonos por favor —le pidió Draco, colocándose al lado de ella.

—¡No! No me voy a tranquilizar.

—Siéntese Malfoy, de lo contrario terminará en la inspectoría con Granger —Draco abrió la voz sin decir nada por segunda vez en la mañana.

—¿Te das cuenta que está siendo injusto? —seguía quejándose Hermione.

—Sí, pero él es el profesor, y le debemos de tener respeto.

—Que se gane mi respeto entonces —concluyó enojadísima, saliendo del salón de clases. _**No volaba ninguna mosca**_ (2) en el ambiente.

—Tomen sus respectivos puestos. Saquen una hoja. Tenemos examen sorpresa —dijo Snape. Todos preferimos guardar silencio y no reclamar—. Le avisan a Granger que tiene la calificación mínima.

—Profesor… ¿mantendremos las tutorías que nos dio a conocer hace poco? —quise saber.

—Granger contigo, Weasley con Parkinson y Chang con Longbottom —puntualizó luego de unos segundos de meditación.

Ron bufó resignado.

—Al menos serás el tutor de ella y podrás investigarla —comentó, mientras íbamos copiando los ejercicios que Snape iba escribiendo en el pizarrón.

—No la investigaré. Le ayudaré a resolver su incapacidad en esta asignatura. Nosotros te ayudaremos a que vuelvas a ser su amigo, pero con comportamientos como estos, difícilmente logres algo más con ella.

—Si escucho un susurro más, a todos les colocaré la calificación mínima en el libro de clases. ¿Entendido? —primera vez que me daba cuenta del carácter dictador y conductista de mi ex profesor favorito.

—¿Profesor?

—Diga, Malfoy.

—¿Puedo ir al baño?

—Estamos en medio de un examen. No tiene permiso.

—Asumo las consecuencias. No me encuentro estomacalmente bien —Snape observó con desconfianza a Draco, pero este comenzó a actuar increíblemente como si se encontrara enfermo. _Habilidad de los alumnos humanistas_, pensé.

—Es verdad, profesor. Él está enfermo del estómago —Parvati avivaba la mentira de Draco con una voz realmente lastimera—, se lo digo yo, que pasé la noche con él y cuando pensábamos…

—¡Está bien! Deja ahí tu examen y vete al baño. Te quedas en la enfermería después, y solo te salvarás de este examen mostrando notificación de la enfermera.

—Gracias, profesor —me guiñó un ojo y salió rápidamente del salón.

.

.

* * *

**Draco POV**

Había aprendido a conocer a Hermione muy bien durante el tiempo extra que le veía, producto del trabajo en _Azkabán._

Era de conocimiento el carácter _algo especial_ de Hermione, pero no al punto en el que hoy se había enfrentado con Snape. Perdí contacto con ella desde el día que la vi en la heladería, y gracias a Parvati me había enterado de algunas cosas. Hermione es mi amiga, y me preocupaba demasiado lo que estuviese pensando.

Las clases de psicología del colegio y las charlas a las que asistía acompañando a mi novia por su enfermedad, me habían enseñado a darme cuenta de ciertas conductas en las personas. Ciertas 'actitudes' que demuestran o intentan ocultar para que no les sigan dañando, por ejemplo.

"_Snape no te tomará en cuenta el examen sorpresa. Busca a Hermione y habla con ella"_ me acababa de llegar un mensaje de texto de parte de mi novia, mientras buscaba a Hermione con la mirada. La hallé sentada en una de las bancas, muy alejada de inspectoría.

—¡Hey!

—¿No están en examen sorpresa? —fue su comentario, jugando a balancear sus pies, como niña pequeña.

—Sí, pero me ha dado un retorcijón horrible al estómago, Parvati lo ha rectificado —confesé con una sonrisa. A Hermione le encanta este tipo de cosas. Una enorme sonrisa se posó en su rostro—. ¿Es verdad lo que andan comentando?

—¿Qué es lo que andan comentando? —preguntó con las mismas palabras.

—De que estás de novia con Viktor —ella me observó y luego desvió su mirada hacia un curso que se encontraba realizando las clases de educación física en el patio central— mentir es malo. Mentirle a los amigos, mucho peor —agregué, puesto que su silencio me estaba confirmando ciertas cosas.

—Es verdad, estoy de novia con él. ¿Algún problema?

—¿Algún? Algunos, querrás decir —me observó con rostro desafiante—. Estás jugando con los sentimientos de alguien que te aprecia de verdad. Te estás engañando a ti misma, porque por mucho que estés saliendo con uno o cinco chicos a la vez, tu corazón es el que manda, y si está interesado en otra persona, nadie te hará cambiar de parecer. Y Ron está sufriendo demasiado —culminé, temiendo la expresión de odio que Hermione formó con una horrible mueca.

—Jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de Viktor. No me estoy engañando a mí misma tampoco. Y lo que sienta o no esa escoria de la sociedad, me da igual.

—¿Escoria de la sociedad? Sí que te afecta. Vamos Hermione, eres súper madura para muchas cosas, pero te estás comportando de manera tonta e infantil con otras situaciones que son muchísimo más fáciles de sobrellevar. Si las cosas entre tú y Ron no funcionaron, fue porque han estado tratándose mal todo este tiempo, buscándose todos los errores, todas las falencias, se han intentado dejar en vergüenza… son como un par de niñitos enamorados del jardín infantil. Mientras más molestan al que les gusta, más notorio se hace el amor que se tienen.

—Ron no me quiere —soltó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Tú quieres a Parvati. No te estarías besando conmigo entonces, o con Ginny, o con cualquier chica que se te lanzase a tus brazos. Reaccionas frente a ese tipo de situación hipotética, porque tus sentimientos te hacen hacer lo correcto.

—O sea que tú no quieres a Ron tampoco, porque estás con otra persona que no es él.

—Yo… confieso que le quería. Le estaba queriendo demasiado. Sí. Estaba llegando a ser odioso aquel sentimiento. Me oprimía el pecho con mucha angustia y dolor —comentaba, apretándose inconscientemente su pecho con ambas manos.

—Ese tipo de molestia no se va en una semana de vacaciones, Herms —le dije, suavizando mi tono de voz—. ¿Estás enamorada de Ron? —fue la palabra clave. A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Eso ya no interesa. Yo estoy con Viktor. Él está con Lavender.

—¿Quién te dijo aquello? Lavender se marchó el sábado pasado a su ciudad. Y no creo que vuelva. Las chicas se encargaron de darle un pequeño _susto_. —mi amiga no se alegró tanto, como supuse que lo haría—, ¿sigues enojada también con las chicas? Ginny y Luna no tuvieron la culpa de animarte a confesar tus sentimientos.

—No. No estoy enojada con ellas. No quiero encariñarme con las personas. Eso es todo.

—Imposible. Todos aquí somos muy cariñosos —ella sonrió con algo de melancolía.

—¿Crees que me **suspendan** (3)?

—Lo más probable es que sí. Trataste muy mal a Snape, ¡tranquila! Sé que también te trató muy mal, pero hay momentos en los que uno debe de controlarse.

—Que se joda Snape —comentó, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Tenemos que ir a la enfermería? Digo yo, para que te den algún tipo de certificado.

—Sí. De lo contrario, también podría irme suspendido.

—Espérame aquí. Voy al baño y regreso —habló, mientras caminaba rápidamente a los servicios higiénicos que se encontraban a unos veinte metros de distancia.

Escuché una pequeña vibración en la banca donde nos encontrábamos, y me percaté que Hermione había dejado su móvil. En la pantalla de este, aparecía el nombre de 'Viktor'

Puse en una balanza rápidamente los motivos que tendría para contestar y no contestar esta llamada. Me importó poco la privacidad, y apreté el botón verde para aceptar la llamada.

—_¡Herms! ¿Cómo está marchando tu plan? Hey amorcito, ¿amorcito?... ¿Herms?_

—No. No es tu _amorcito_ —le respondí al sujeto de la otra línea—, ahora si no quieres que todo su plan se vaya a la mierda, será mejor que me cuentes de qué se trata todo esto.

—_A mí no me corresponde. ¿Y por qué contestas el celular de Herms?_

—Explícame que se traen ustedes dos.

—_No me compete._

—Marica —nunca insultaba a las personas, mucho menos si no las conocía. Pero quería ver si este tipo de diálogo incentivaba a la confesión del supuesto, novio de Hermione.

—_¡No soy ningún marica!_ —gritó desaforado, cortando la comunicación.

—Sí que lo eres —susurré, dejando el móvil en el mismo sitio.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi celular?

—Respondía una llamada de tu amorcito —esa palabra rondaba y rondaba en mi cerebro.

—¿Te dejó un recado?

—No. Muchísimo mejor que eso. Me confesó todo.

—¿Crees que soy una imbécil? —increpó con autoridad.

—No. Sé que no eres una imbécil, por lo mismo, sabía que no estabas de novia con Viktor y que todo esto era para sacarle celos a Ron. Digno de una teleserie —Hermione tomó su celular y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la inspectoría—. Soy tu amigo también. Guardaré tu secreto —le dije. Ella se detuvo. Aquel gesto hizo que comprobara mis sospechas. Hermione no era una mala persona para dañar a Viktor, dañar a Ron y dañarse a sí misma.

—Que no esté de novia verdaderamente con Viktor, no significa que no esté intentando dejar de sentir algo por Ron. Él no es para mí y punto.

—Está bien, respetaré tu opinión, aunque creo que estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua. Y de paso, estás ahogando a mi amigo.

—Sin comentarios, Draco. A nadie, por favor —efectivamente no se lo comentaría a nadie, pero ayudaría a Ron en todo lo humanamente posible para que pudiese volver a ganarse la confianza de Hermione. Ella y él se merecían una oportunidad para ser felices.

El timbre del colegio dio su señal de que las clases habían culminado. Hermione siguió avanzando hacia la inspectoría, y yo cambié de rumbo hacia la enfermería. A medida que iba llegando al cuartito con aroma a hospital, vi si mi celular contaba con saldo suficiente para hacer una llamada. Contaba con lo necesario para que mi destinatario se diese cuenta de que le necesitaba.

—Joven Malfoy, qué le sucede —me preguntó la señora Pomfrey al verme entrar.

—Mi estómago me ha dolido durante el bloque de clases, estoy súper mal.

—Mis nietos están igual. Recuéstese en la camilla, veré qué pastillas puedo darle. Sígame contando de sus malestares mientras tanto. ¿Tiene fiebre?

—No. Bueno, creo que ayer sí tuve fiebre, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien. Me dan muchas ganas de ir al baño.

—Será mejor que se tome una de estas cada seis horas, al tercer día, cada ocho horas. Si los problemas siguen, tendrá que ir al consultorio.

—Muchas gracias, señora Pomfrey. ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

—Dígame.

—¿Me puede hacer un certificado, atestiguando que estuve todo el bloque de clases anterior aquí? Yo venía en dirección a la enfermería, pero me entraron unas ganas enormes de ir al baño y bueno… estuve casi todo el rato allá —coloqué la mejor cara de angustia posible.

—Pobrecito. Claro que sí. Díctame tus datos —me pidió, mientras veía como llegaba Parvati a la habitación, junto a Ron.

La enfermera me dio en una bolsita de papel un par de cajas con el medicamento innecesario, y me adjuntó el certificado que tendría que mostrárselo a Snape, si es que se ponía más intransigente.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó Parvati, luego de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

—No sabes cuánto. Necesitaré de mi enfermera personal —contesté con una sonrisa. Ron se ruborizó atrás de nosotros—. Cariño, ¿me puedes dejar hablar algo de hombres con Ron?

—Claro que sí. Estaré con las chicas —comentó, abrazándome.

—Nos vemos más ratito —ella se despidió con la mano de mi amigo, y emprendió caminata hacia donde se encontraban las chicas.

—¿A qué se debió tu llamada de recién?

—Quiero proponerte algo, Ron —dije sin rodeos.

—Ni se te ocurra que volveré a caer en la trampa tuya y de los chicos —habló alarmado.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—No se me ha olvidado y tampoco se me olvidará la vez en que me encerraron en la sala de clases con esas chicas… —Ron aún se acordaba de la vez en que estuvo triste por Lavender, cuando ella le dio calabazas. Con los chicos decidimos encerrarle en uno de los salones con las chicas más guapas del colegio, a ver si se olvidaba de la rubia, pero eso provocó que no nos hablase durante un mes y medio. Si hasta pensamos que era homosexual el chico.

—Esas son novatadas. Ahora estamos grandes. Mi proposición te sacará sonrisas.

—¡Habla entonces y no me dejes con la duda!

—Se trata de Hermione —sus ojos por un momento brillaron, y luego se volvieron a entristecer—, calma, que la idea no es que te desanimes. Aún no has perdido la batalla, Ron. Te ayudaré a conquistarla.

—Pero si ella ya tiene novio.

—Eso no significa que esté muerta, ¿o sí?

—Pues… no —comentó sin muchas ganas.

—Tenemos algo a favor. A Hermione le gustas. Y calma, no me detengas. Eso no será tema de discusión. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer, es volver a re-enamorarla. ¿Me copias?

—Hum sí, supongo.

—Eso, con ánimo. Tenemos que fijarnos un plazo.

—¿Plazo?

—Sí, un plazo. De aquí a la fiesta de aniversario del colegio, tú y Hermione se habrán reconciliado, y por qué no decirlo, podrían ser novios.

—Me conformo con lo primero por el momento —poco a poco, Ron se estaba entusiasmando—. ¿Qué es lo primero que tendría que hacer?

—Tu corbata. Úsala como la uso yo.

—La profesora Minerva me retó.

—¿Planeas simpatizar a la maestra o a Hermione?

—A Hermione.

—Entonces, haz lo que te digo. Piensa ahora, ¿qué es lo que más le gusta a Hermione?

—Eso es fácil, romper las reglas. Adora hacer eso.

—Será tu trabajo de ahora en adelante. Romper unas cuantas reglas, y si la invitas a ella, yo creo que podrías ir ganando más puntos con Hermione.

—Debí haberme enamorado de una persona mucho más fácil.

—Siempre nos gustan las personas que son todo un reto para nosotros. Es cosa que veas a nuestras novias —le animé.

Sonrió ahora con más ganas. Ron se desabrochó los primeros dos botones de su camisa, y se descolgó un poco la corbata, dejando ver parte de su cuello. También desabrochó los puños de su camisa y se los arremangó. Jamás creí ver a Ron 'tan desordenado'.

—Vamos por buen camino —comenté.

—¿Le contaremos este plan a todos?

—Por supuesto que no. Si se lo decimos al mamón de Harry, Ginny se dará cuenta, se lo mencionará a las chicas, y Hermione se enterará de esta pequeña ayuda. Ahí sí que agarrará todas sus cosas y se irá. Tenemos que comentárselo a alguien más, porque necesitaremos de mucha ayuda.

—¿Se te ocurre alguien más?

—Niños, Harry, Nev, Ginny, Luna y Parvati les están esperando cerca de las bodegas para almorzar —nos dijo Pansy, que iba caminando junto a Cho y Cedric.

Pansy apenas observó a Ron a los ojos. Supongo que la relación de esos dos estaba algo resentida por lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta.

—Chicos, les robaré a Pansy un momento, ¿puedo? —Cho y Cedric asintieron y siguieron caminando.

—Hola, Ron —murmuró la morena, sin mirarle a la cara.

—Hola, Pansy.

—Ella será nuestra ayuda —hablé. Ron abrió los ojos y Pansy ladeó su cabeza en señal de duda—. Pero primero, necesito que ambos arreglen sus diferencias.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas, Ron —soltó rápidamente Pansy. Me sorprendió su sinceridad—. Por culpa mía y de mi amiga Lavender, Hermione y tú dejaron de hablarse.

—No es culpa tuya, eres la menos indicada en este tema.

—Claro que soy la culpable, porque yo le contaba a Lavender todo lo que tú hacías. Por eso ella venía de vez en cuando, trataba de verte, quería que tú siempre estuvieses ilusionado con ella, para ella, por siempre. Yo me di cuenta después de que se armó todo el problema en la fiesta. Me sentí fatal. Hermione ni siquiera me habla, hoy me trató súper mal en clases y me lo merecía —Pansy se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

—Hermione estaba muy alterada en clases. No debió tratarte así. Tranquila Pansy. La idea es que te relajes, no que te angusties —le dije, acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Lavender te mandaba a espiarme?

—Así como espiar no. Pero me pedía que tomase mucha atención a tus conductas con la _chica nueva_. Supongo que ahora ya no volverá por estos lados —agregó hipando.

—Entonces, con mayor razón necesitaremos de tu ayuda. Haremos que Ron y Hermione vuelvan a ser el par de cabezotas de antes.

—¿Y cómo se hará eso? —me interrogó Pansy, entusiasmada a más no poder.

—Lo iremos viendo con el tiempo. Pero te agradecería que no le comentases a ninguna persona acerca de este plan.

—Promesa —repitió, levantando su mano.

—¡Pansy! —gritó Cho a o lejos.

—Hablamos por MSN —comenté, para que se pudiese ir.

—Claro. Hasta luego chicos —se despidió, comenzando a correr.

—Vamos a dónde se encuentran los chicos —Ron asintió, y caminamos al sector donde de seguro, ya estaban almorzando.

.

.

* * *

**Ginny POV**

Un mes había transcurrido del regreso de las vacaciones.

Si bien es cierto la relación con Hermione había vuelto a ser similar a lo que teníamos antes, la sentía cada vez más y más lejos de nosotros.

Supongo que estaba así porque tenía a su novio lejos de sí. Yo me moriría si tuviese que estar alejada de Harry. Si el fin de semana lo extraño, ¡imposible estar más tiempo separada de él!

Pero más allá del extraño comportamiento de mi amiga, estaba preocupada también por mi hermano.

Me alegraba muchísimo de que él estuviese más _libre,_ por así decirlo.

Pensé que le iba a dar un infarto cuando la profesora Sprout le anotó en el libro una anotación negativa por estar conversando y mascando chicle toda su clase, mas se contentó y lo mencionó en la mesa, cuando estábamos con nuestros padres comiendo.

Luego de la reunión que tuvimos todas las directivas del colegio para ver las actividades del aniversario, Ron y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra casa. Harry se tenía que quedar en el liceo con el CEAL para finiquitar algunas actividades secretas. El aniversario comenzaría aproximadamente en unas tres semanas más. Ya tenía toda la ilusión por participar y saber cuáles serían las temáticas y colores que deberíamos de representar.

Llegamos a casa y milagrosamente estaba mi padre. Me gustaba mucho cuando le veía en nuestro hogar. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo trabajando y su presencia alegraba la casa. El genio de mi madre también era de maravilla cuando le tenía en casa.

Subí a mi habitación y me cambié de atuendo. Lo mejor del viernes era que podía dejar el uniforme del colegio en la silla de mi escritorio, y no lo utilizaría por los siguientes dos días. Encendí mi laptop y actualicé mi fotolog con una fotografía de Harry y mía. Escribí una dedicatoria y luego adjunté parte de una canción. Aproveché de comentarle la fotografía a Luna. Se veía hermosa con su pancita cada día más formada. La semana pasada se había enterado que su bebé sería niña. Nev y ella estaban más que contentos. Ya estaban pensando en las infinidades de nombres que le podrían poner a la nena. También aproveché de mirar el fotolog de Hermione. Últimamente se dedicaba a subir las portadas de sus discos favoritos y a escribir pedacitos de canciones de estos. No había ninguna foto romántica entra ella y Viktor.

—_¡Ginny! ¿Me puedes ayudar?_ —mi madre me gritaba del primer piso.

—¡Ya voy! —le contesté, mientras buscaba mis pantuflas regalonas de fin de semana.

Bajé las escaleras dando saltitos, y el aroma delicioso a cena preparada por mamá me abrió el apetito Weasley.

—Gracias hija. Tu padre ha intentado mañosear la comida tres veces ya. Así que necesito ayuda con la mesa.

—No te preocupes mami, dentro de cinco minutos todo lo que has preparado estará aquí —dije, señalando mi estómago.

Llevé los tenedores y los cuchillos a la mesita del comedor, y los fui agrupando con una servilleta. Coloqué pan en la panera y llevé el jugo de fresas. Mamá fue llevando los platos de pasta y albóndigas.

—¡A comer! —expresó con relajo, mientras se lavaba las manos. Ron bajó a los pocos segundos después, mi padre ya estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, con ambos servicios en sus sendas manos.

—Provecho —habló Ron, apenas se le entendió. Mis padres se miraron con confidencialidad. Supe que tramaban o pensaban algo en común.

—¿Supiste hijo que el dólar va a subir de precio? —consultó mi padre a mi hermano. Siempre hablaban de datos estúpidos en la mesa.

—No. No tenía idea —ahora no me sorprendía tanto que Ron no le respondiese esas cosas a mi padre. Ya me había acostumbrado a ciertos cambios de su persona.

—No sé qué es lo que está pasando contigo. Antes eras tan hombre de la casa, y ahora, resulta que pasas todo el día afuera, haciendo quizás qué cosas —le retaba mi madre, sin poder aguantar más silencio en la mesa.

—Me pone feliz el verte más 'amiguero', hijo. Pero me molesta que estés bajando tus calificaciones. Antes no bajabas del 6.5, y resulta que el otro día, sin querer por supuesto, vi uno de tus exámenes. Tenías un 5.0.

—¡Un cinco no es una mala calificación! —me quejé.

—Lo sabemos Ginny. Pero tu hermano jamás nunca obtenía ese tipo de calificación. Recuerdo que una vez casi se coloca a llorar porque no podía imprimir un trabajo y no podría optar al 7.0

—Ahora maduré —comentó Ron, con la boca llena de comida.

—Maduraste o te pusiste imbécil porque estás enamorado —comentó mi padre, haciendo que Ron se atorase con la comida. Yo largué a reírme—. Es normal que cambies. Yo era un muchachito dulce y encantador. Conocí a la fiera de tu madre, y tuve que hacer y vivir muchas peripecias para poder conquistarla.

—No soy fácil —dijo mi madre orgullosa.

—¿No se quisieron de inmediato? —quise saber. Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos con nuestros padres de esta manera.

—Supongo que fue amor a primera vista. Ese donde todos se dan cuenta que tú estás enamorado de aquella chica y aquel chico de ti. Todos, menos los implicados en el asunto.

—¡Esa historia se me hace tan conocida! —grité prácticamente. Ron se ruborizó.

—Pero cómo… entonces… ustedes dos… quedaron juntos… —Ron poco a poco se iba interesando en la conversación.

—Luchando. Reconozco que fui bastante terca y quise llamar demasiado la atención de tu padre. Lamentablemente lo hacía de la manera incorrecta. Llegué a pensar en que lo perdería.

—Pero yo siempre estuve ahí, esperando la oportunidad para reconquistarla. También creí que la iba a perder.

—No todo está perdido entonces —le escuché recitar a mi hermano— ¡Gracias por la comida! —expresó, agarrando el plato para llevarlo a la cocina.

—¿A dónde vas tan frenéticamente? —quiso saber mi padre.

—Necesito ir a arreglar algo urgente.

—Entiendo ese tipo de urgencia. Abrígate y no llegues tarde —le aconsejó mi madre. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de acompañar a Ron. Podía poner mis manos al fuego, sabía que iría a ver a Hermione. Había estado todo este tiempo tratando de acercarse a ella. De una forma algo rara, pero de que lo estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo.

.

.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

—¿Te pasa algo, hija?

—No madre, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Porque te conozco, y de hace rato ya que te veo algo rara. ¿Tuviste algún problema en el colegio?

—Ninguno, me he sabido comportar este último tiempo. No quiero que me caduque la matrícula —contesté con una sonrisa. No me gustaba cuando mi madre se preocupaba por mí de este modo. No quería darle preocupaciones innecesarias.

—No puedo hacer como si nada estuviese pasando. Hay algo extraño en tu carita que me preocupa mucho. Puede que no desees contarme, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

—Lo sé mami. Gracias por todo. ¿Te llevo la taza a la cocina? —pregunté. Ya habíamos terminado de cenar.

—Gracias corazón —le volví a sonreír y junté todas las cosas para hacer un solo viaje a la cocina. Mi madre se fue al salón principal y encendió la televisión. Pocas veces tenía descanso en la noche. Fui al baño y me lave los dientes. Hoy no trabajaba en Azkabán y aquello me venía como anillo al dedo. Estaba muy cansada.

—Estaré en mi habitación —le comenté, antes de subir a mi cuarto.

—¿No tienes que trabajar en Azkabán?

—No. Hoy irá una banda al pub, así que Draco y yo nos salvamos.

—Qué bueno por ambos, se merecen descansar aunque sea una noche. Aprovecha entonces, hija.

Asentí y subí los peldaños con pesadez. Encendí la luz de mi habitación y la apagué inmediatamente. Preferí la escasa luminosidad de mi lámpara, provocaba la sensación de un ambiente más cálido y reconfortante.

No tenía mucho sueño, pero tampoco tenía deseos de salir a algún sitio. Mi guitarra se encontraba acostada en uno de los rincones de mi habitación, y me dieron ganas de interpretar algunas canciones. Saqué a _Pinta_ de su forro y me acomodé al frente de la ventana, dándole la espalda a la puerta de mi habitación.

Toqué la primera cuerda, y fui afinando las otras cinco. No tenía idea qué deseaba interpretar, solo dejaba que mis dedos viajasen entre las cuerdas y los espacios, formando melodías armónicas y a veces desordenadas.

Poco a poco fui punteando una melodía, hasta que la letra de la canción fue saliendo débilmente de mi boca.

—_My life is brilliant… My life is brilliant_ —cantaba—. _My love is pure, i saw an angel, of that I'm sure. She smiled at me on the subway, she was with another man. But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'cause I've got a plan._

Cerraba los ojos y podía sentir como se iban acumulando las lágrimas. Había transcurrido un mes y algo de mi estúpido deseo por querer olvidarme de Ron. Le había pedido ayuda a Viktor y él amablemente había cedido. A los tres días ya quería desistir, pero fue él junto a Daphne y Astoria que me convencieron a seguir con este juego.

Lo único que había conseguido, era darme cuenta que estaba enamorada hasta la punta de mis pies de aquel sujeto pelirrojo que cada día se volvía más y más irresistible a mis ojos, pero que yo le evitaba con más y más fuerza, jugando a hablar sola con el móvil, a sonreírle tontamente al móvil, a imitar felicidad alguna cuando sonaba mi móvil. Me estaba perdiendo a mí misma con esta actitud estúpida de mi parte.

El miedo era lo que me detenía a ser la Hermione decidida, la osada que conseguía lo que quería con solo hablar.

—_You're beautiful. You're beautiful, Your're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do, Cause I will never be with you. _

Si tan solo pudiese retroceder el tiempo, no haber sido tan tonta como para dejarme envolver en los malos tratos y las palabras. Haber dicho realmente lo que deseaba, sin importar la respuesta de Ron. Haber hecho valer mis sentimientos. Mis sentimientos que ahora se encontraban destruidos y escondidos en mi corazón.

—_Yes, she caught my eye, as I walked on by. She could see from my face that I was,  
fucking high, and I don't think that I'll see her again, but we shared a moment that will last till the end. _Ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Ellas caían libremente por mi rostro, dejando a través de su paso una calidez que se contrarrestaba con un leve escalofrío de mi espalda. La voz me comenzaba a salir algo tiritona, pero con un poco más de fuerza.

_—You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do, cause I will never be with you._

Si hasta comenzaba a imaginarme el aroma de Ron. Ere aroma tan característico a menta con el que llegaba todas las mañanas. Deseaba tanto poder verle ahora, que estuviese aquí, junto a mí. Hasta podría decirle que todo es un engaño, y que estaba actuando así porque era una tonta y recién hoy lo sabía.

_—But it's time to face the truth; I will never be with you._

—Nunca te había escuchado cantar. Tu voz es hermosa —escuché que hablaban atrás de mí. Mi imaginación estaba volando muy lejos al parecer. Me volteé lentamente, y tenía a un Ron con su cabello alborotado, algo pegado a su rostro, apoyado en la puerta de mi habitación, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Quería hablar, pero no me salía el habla. Mi corazón latía con frenesí.

—Cuánto tiempo… ¿llevas ahí? —dije, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—No lo sé. Pero se sintió como una eternidad —confesó, sonriendo.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? —le pregunté, mientras trataba de serenarme. Deseaba verlo con todo mi corazón y aquí estaba. Tan radiante, tan condenadamente bello.

—Supongo que no te había visto suficiente durante la semana. Necesitaba saber si estabas bien, siempre pienso que te puede estar pasando algo —dejé a _Pinta_ apoyada en el borde de mi escritorio y me acerqué a él. A medida que iba avanzando hacia su cuerpo, su aroma me embriagaba dulcemente. Sentía cómo mis piernas tiritaban, y creía que mi corazón estaba rompiendo las paredes de mi cuarto. Bombeaba con fuerza la sangre dentro de mi cuerpo.

Quería gritarle que le quería, que me daba lo mismo si me quería o no. Quería que me abrazara, quería tantas cosas y no sabía por dónde comenzar. Ron se adelantó y me atrapó en un abrazo que se sintió como lo más maravilloso del mundo. Me aprisionaba con fuerza, pero una fuerza tan magnífica que me paralizó completamente. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada a su pecho y el hermoso palpitar de su corazón volvía a centrarse en mi mente. Extrañaba estos escalofríos, estas sensaciones. Estas ganas de no soltarle nunca.

Se distanció un poco más para poder observarme con claridad. Yo también hacía lo mismo. Sus ojos brillaban en un azul oscuro producto de la poca luminosidad. Sus cabellos estaban más ardientes que el fuego. Deseaba enredar mis manos y quemarlas en él. Inconscientemente abrí mi boca, mis labios se fueron separando y su rostro se iba acercando al mío. Cerré los ojos con miedo, expectación, deseo, anhelo.

Y el móvil comenzó a emitir una tenue melodía.

—De seguro que es tu novio —susurró cerca de mi oído. Distinguí el dolor en sus palabras. Lentamente se fue incorporando, no sin antes depositar un beso en mi frente. Se quedó ahí durante unos segundos que para mí fueron eternos. Estaba inmóvil, y la música de mi celular seguía elevando su tono. Ron se distanció de mi cuerpo, tomó el móvil que estaba en mi velador, y me lo entregó—. No me equivocaba —murmuró con pesadez. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de mi cuarto.

—¡Ron! —grité tardíamente. La puerta se cerró lentamente, y cuando estuvo encajada correctamente con la pared, mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas al suelo—. Maldita la hora en que quise jugar a este juego —me quejé, mientras lloraba como una niña tonta e inmadura. Dejaba nuevamente a Ron. Le dejaba irse.

Él se iba sin saber la verdad, sin saber mis sentimientos, sin saber las de cosas que planeaba hacer mientras cantaba aquella canción.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Mis niñas y niños lectores. ¡Les amo! Cada uno de ustedes son súper incondicionales. A pesar de estar en las clases, trabajando, con o sin internet, siguen mi historia. Eso se agradece enormemente, y nunca me cansaré de decirlo ^^

Les pido disculpas por las retrasadas actualizaciones. La universidad me tenía amarradísima con trabajos y exámenes, incluso, me encontraba en mi primera práctica *-* (La cual acabé la semana pasada y fui evaluada con la calificación máxima *-*) pero resulta que desde el día miércoles, la universidad a la que asisto, ¡se encuentra en TOMA! Y bueno, ustedes ya saben que a mí me encanta toda esta situación x)… trataré de no retrasarme en los escritos ^^

Reitero los agradecimientos a todas las personitas que me dieron buenos ánimos en mi práctica. Esas palabritas jamás nunca se olvidan (:

Muchos saluditos y besitos llenos de agradecimiento (: nos seguimos leyendo ^^

**PD. Faltan tres capítulos para…**

PD2. El bebé de Nev y Luna será una niña… ¿tienen algunas sugerencias de nombres?

PD.3 La canción es Your are Beautiful, de James B~

* * *

**Vocabulario:** para quienes son chilenas y chilenos, no es necesario que lo lean, explico con algunos detalles ciertas cosas de nuestra costumbre (:

**1. Ensayo PSU:** ya les he mencionado que la PSU es la Prueba de Selección Universitaria. Este examen lo deben de rendir todos los alumnos del último año escolar secundario que deseen ingresar a una universidad del gobierno, (quienes sean mayores, también lo pueden rendir). En los colegios, y sobre todo en el último año de 'pingüinos' se hacen los famosos ensayos PSU, que simulan dicho examen con las asignaturas más consultadas, (Matemáticas y Lengua Castellana). El examen tiene un mínimo de 200 puntos, (creo, aunque es realmente imposible que alguien saque tan poco puntaje xD) y un máximo de 850. En otro capítulo les contaré más acerca de este 'divertido examen'

_**2. No volaba ninguna mosca:**_ esta expresión me causa mucha gracia, no sé si en sus países se utiliza, y por lo mismo, la quise explicar aquí. Se refiere a que el ambiente se encuentra muy tenso, a tal punto que ha llamado la atención de las moscas, y ellas ni siquiera vuelvan con tal de permanecer expectantes antes la situación que se está dando.

**3. Suspensión:** en Chile, cuando un alumno o alumna se porta muy mal en la sala de clases (falta de respeto hacia un profesor, compañeros de curso, mala conducta, no trae sus materiales para el colegio, tiene malas calificaciones, etc.) se gana una anotación negativa (quejas que hace el profesor del alumno, y las escribe en el libro de clases. Así, llaman al apoderado /el padre, madre o persona que esté a cargo del alumno/ y le relatan la mala conducta de su hijo/a) (anotaciones positivas, es lo contrario a las negativas, y también se anotan en el libro de clases xD). Entonces, cuando el alumno tiene una acumulación de anotaciones negativas, se le suspende de clases (según la gravedad, esta suspensión puede variar de un día, a cinco o más días) y esta suspensión, consiste en que el alumno/a no puede ir a las clases. Si durante su ausencia hay evaluaciones, se le evalúa con la calificación mínima (En Chile, un 1.2 /la calificación máxima es un 7.0) si el comportamiento del alumno es MUY malo (se fuga de clases, fuma en el colegio, bebe en el colegio, comete _bullying_, irrespetuoso con el profesor en demasía, etc.) se le suspende inmediatamente, incluso, se puede llegar a la caducación de matrícula del colegio. En otros países, el castigo que reciben los alumnos es, quedarse más tiempo en el colegio, ya sea en clases recuperativas o haciendo trabajos sociales en el mismo establecimiento (encuentro aquello más factible que una suspensión, en todo caso xD)


	36. Aniversario del colegio I Provocaciones

—_De seguro que es tu novio —susurró cerca de mi oído. Distinguí el dolor en sus palabras. Lentamente se fue incorporando, no sin antes depositar un beso en mi frente. Se quedó ahí durante unos segundos que para mí fueron eternos. Estaba inmóvil, y la música de mi celular seguía elevando su tono. Ron se distanció de mi cuerpo, tomó el móvil que estaba en mi velador, y me lo entregó—. No me equivocaba —murmuró con pesadez. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de mi cuarto._

_ —¡Ron! —grité tardíamente. La puerta se cerró lentamente, y cuando estuvo encajada correctamente con la pared, mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas al suelo—. Maldita la hora en que quise jugar a este juego —me quejé, mientras lloraba como una niña tonta e inmadura. Dejaba nuevamente a Ron. Le dejaba irse._

_Él se iba sin saber la verdad, sin saber mis sentimientos, sin saber las de cosas que planeaba hacer mientras cantaba aquella canción._

* * *

****Capítulo dedicado a Linda en su cumpleaños. Espero que te guste :D. y también está dedicado a ****Val Swiftie****, que me hizo una preciosa portada para este fic C:****

**** Les pediría con mucho respeto, leer mi hiper, mega y ultra nota de autor (Neki se sonroja)****

* * *

**Capítulo XXXVI **

**Aniversario del colegio **

**Parte I**

**Provocaciones.**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Durante el transcurso de Agosto y parte de Septiembre, había comprendido que las mentiras nunca llevaban a algo bueno. Y como no, si en parte fue mi ocurrencia seguir el juego que me propuso Viktor antes de retornar a la ciudad, luego de nuestras escasas vacaciones producto la toma de los colegios.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Luego de aquella extraña visita que hizo Ron a mi casa, retomé el curso de mi vida. Iba a asumir mi torpeza con culpa, y me auto castigaría, siguiendo en la mentira. Me concentré en las clases de matemáticas junto a Harry —y sí que me sirvieron—, puesto que al no tener a Ron frente a frente, con sus ojazos, su boca, su rostro… bueno, al no tenerlo, no me desconcentraba, y mi amigo presidente era bastante comprensivo y no se aburría de explicarme decenas de veces lo que para mí, era casi siempre inentendible. Subí mi promedio tanto en aquel ramo impartido por el odioso Snape, y también, milagrosamente, en física.

Volví a hablarme con Pansy. Ella se mostraba prácticamente como mi esclava, y confieso que la usé un tiempo como tal, pero todo fue con el afán de hacerle sentir mal. Ya cuando veía que su pena crecía con las semanas, le pedí disculpas y retomamos nuestra amistad, aunque manejando ciertas distancias.

No iba a desaprovechar la gestación del bebé de Luna. Nunca había estado presente en una vivencia de ese tipo y era maravilloso. Palpaba su vientre junto a Ginny, y ya nos imaginábamos cómo saldría la pequeña, si tendría el cabello rubio como su madre, o el oscuro cabello de su padre.

Las cosas en _Azkabán_ iban sobre ruedas. Cada vez teníamos más visitantes que nos halagaban por la música que interpretamos con Draco todos los viernes. Ir a trabajar con esas ganas es realmente maravilloso.

Confesaba que mi único problema ahora era Ron. Ron y su maldita manía de sacarme de quicios.

Se había convertido en un maldito _rompedor de reglas_. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había fugado de las clases, y me sorprendió saber que había sido él el que se había robado el timbre de inspectoría para excusar a un grupo de compañeros por haber llegado tarde a una de las clases.

Me gustaba el Ron sumiso, tranquilo, idiota, mojigato en muchas cosas…

Pero este _nuevo Ron_ excitaba toda mi aura divertida, juguetona. ¡Mierda! Le amaba mucho más.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Hum?

—¿En qué piensas?

—No querrías saberlo, Ginny —contesté con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mi mente me deleitaba con el momento en que había visto a su hermano completamente desnudo. Recordar mi recuerdo me hizo sonrojar. Odiosos recuerdos recordados.

—Esa expresión es la perversión pura. Menos mal que has aprendido a omitirte ciertos comentarios —me agradecía, despidiéndose de mí. Ella se dirigió donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros, y yo esperé a que la directiva de mi curso se acomodara junto a mí.

CEAL nos había citado para comentarnos las actividades del aniversario del colegio.

Podía observar a los chicos muy entusiasmados. Tonks y Fleur me narraron lo divertido que eran los aniversarios de Hogwarts, puesto que las actividades te hacían disfrutar y compartir como nunca. Lamentablemente este aniversario lo viviríamos a tiempo _flash_. Tan solo duraría cuatro días, por asuntos de tiempo.

Un aroma inconfundible me hizo voltear mi cabeza disimuladamente. Ron entraba al salón de las reuniones junto a Crabbe. ¿Por qué carajos ahora utilizaba su camisa abierta? ¿Las mangas arremangadas? ¿Su corbata holgada?

Tenía la manía de apoyarse en las paredes, sus músculos se tensaban y las ganas que tenía por acariciarle sus formados brazos recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Maldito Ron. Estaba segura que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—¡Ahí está Hermione! —le escuché gritar a Crabbe. No pude evitar mirarle a los ojos, Ron también me estaba observando, pero cortó el contacto visual apenas yo le miré. Me mordí mi labio en señal de angustia y preferí no emitir comentario. Tenía que controlarme. Piensa en Viktor y la flamante mentira que seguíamos montando. Eso Hermione, piensa en Viktor y cree que él es tu verdadero novio. A los novios no se les puede engañar de esta manera.

—¿Están todos los representantes de los cuatro niveles? —preguntaba Luna, mientras golpeaba la mesa principal con un lápiz. Todos los presentes se fueron callando para escuchar las instrucciones—. Muy bien. Todos ustedes saben el motivo de esta reunión. Y como es costumbre de todos los años, les voy a pedir que mantengan la calma, y emitan sus juicios una vez finalizada la ronda de actividades que tenemos para este año —muchos de los presentes se emocionaron calladamente.

—Buenas tardes compañeros y compañeras, comenzamos con la reunión informativa para el aniversario de _Hogwarts 2006_, que se realizará del 20 al 23 de septiembre —muchos bufaron cuando Cedric terminó de hablar.

—_Solíamos disfrutar del aniversario dos semanas completitas, sin contar la semana dónde nos daban libertad total para preparar las coreografías y los otros concursos _—me explicaba Fleur en susurros.

—_Comprendo la molestia de la gente_ —le respondía afirmando con la cabeza.

—Logramos conseguir el permiso para que el día 15 del presente mes, se suspendan las clases y cada curso se organice. Recordemos que el 18 y 19 son días feriados, así que debemos de estar todos preparados para semana del aniversario —agregaba Cedric.

—Organizamos las actividades lo mejor posible, para que todos podamos disfrutar de cada una de ellas. Harry leerá el cronograma y después, se podrán consultar las dudas respectivas.

Harry se colocó al frente de todos los representantes, saludó moviendo su cabeza y comenzó a leer las actividades. Cada uno de nosotros estaba atento y listo a escribir aunque fuese el nombre y día de las actividades.

—El miércoles 20 de septiembre tendremos el mítico desayuno Hogwarts, la presentación de las candidatas a Reina acompañadas por los postulantes a Rey feo, estará la confección del lienzo de cada curso, y se jugarán los partidos de fútbol, básquetbol y voleibol.

—_Es un día estresante, los tres deportes juntos_ —murmuró Ron. Se inclinó un poco hacia mi cuerpo y su aroma quedó en parte, impregnado en mi ropa.

—Hum —balbuceé.

—El jueves 21 de septiembre, serán las actividades en la playa y el _Calducho_. Viernes 22 de Septiembre, tendremos _la Misión Imposible _y _Buscando al CEAL_. Para finalizar, el sábado 22 en la noche, será la culminación y la premiación al curso ganador. Posiblemente esta actividad se realizará en el mismo sitio donde se efectuó la fiesta de disfraces en Julio.

—_Me tienes que explicar qué es esa cosa de Calducho, misión y CEAL, por favor_ —le rogaba a Fleur, que fruncía el seño con el orden de las actividades. Ella me dijo sí con su cabeza, y levantó la mano inmediatamente.

—¿Fleur? —le nombró Draco, dándole permiso para que hablase.

—¿No creen chicos que es un suicido colocar en el mismo día el Calducho, junto a las actividades en la playa? Teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior, ¿estaremos con todos los deportes?

—Sabemos que será muy cansador, pero no tenemos otra alternativa —respondía Luna.

—Pero el día sábado tendremos solamente la fiesta de culminación. ¿No podría haber otra actividad ese día?

—¡Cierto! Para ese día, está fijada además la _Canchatón._ No lo habíamos agregado al cronograma aún, porque hace unos instantes acabamos de recibir la confirmación.

—_¿¡Canchatón! _—muchos repitieron el nombre de esa actividad con júbilo y emoción. Hogwarts tenía actividades realmente raras.

—Sí. Nos pudimos conseguir la cancha municipal solamente el sábado —afirmaba Harry. Es por eso que los otros días quedaron más pesados en cuanto a actividades se refieren. Acabamos de reestructurar las actividades hace unos minutos atrás.

Fleur chasqueó la lengua y prefirió callarse.

—Recuerden que pueden hablar con sus compañeros respecto al aniversario libremente y sin reclamos de los profesores, el próximo viernes. Recibimos orden de Dirección, si los alumnos se están saltando las clases para organizarse o esas cosas por el estilo, nos cancelarán la festividad.

—Seguro que fue Umbridge la que dijo aquello. Nunca le ha gustado celebrar los aniversarios. Maldita arpía —se escuchó a una compañera.

—Una vez que vayan saliendo a sus respectivos salones, se les irá entregando las bases respectivas para las actividades correspondientes —terminó por informar Harry, mientras Luna y Draco se colocaban en las puertas del salón, con las hojas ya nombradas.

Caminé un poco más rápido, puesto que no quería chocar con el cuerpo de Ron otra vez. O quizás si quería, pero no debía. Me encanta hacerme daño de esta manera.

Pero él tuvo la brillante idea de detenerse en su caminata, y yo choqué con toda su espalda. Apoyé mis manos en ella y sus músculos se tensaron.

—Lo siento —pedí rápidamente, tratando de adelantarme y no verle la cara. Ron tomó una de mis manos y me volteó para que lo viese—. Qué sucede —hablé desafiante, pestañeando más rápido y así no verle tan penetrantemente.

—Nada —secundó, soltándome. Estas eran las actitudes mierdas de Ron que me provocaban las ganas de golpearlo a besos.

—¿Terminaste de coquetear con Ron? —me preguntó Fleur, luego de hacer una bola de chicle con su boca.

—Yo no coqueteo con él. Estoy de novia, y con Viktor.

—Lo sé. Pobre hombre. Pero más pobre tú, que sabes lo que tienes y te lo estás perdiendo.

—¿Hablas por Viktor o por Ron?

—Por ambos. Viktor no se ve muy inteligente que digamos, pero se aprecia buena persona, que te cuida y te quiere mucho. A pesar que usted, señorita revolucionaria, no lo quiera con la misma intensidad. Y por Ron… pues es obvio, ¿no? Ambos se comen con la mirada, buscan las formas de tocarse, mantener ese contacto. Creo que una buena idea sería dejarles encerrados a ambos.

—No digas tonteras, Fleur, y mejor explícame las actividades que te pedí anteriormente.

—Pero ahora tenemos clases.

—Me importa un carajo esta clase. Odio química tanto como matemáticas. Una clase que no asista no me hará tan mal. Vayamos a conversar allá —le pedí, indicándole las bancas que estaban al frente de uno de los quioscos del colegio.

Sin poner resistencia, Fleur y yo caminamos mientras los otros chicos se iban a sus respectivas salas para seguir en las clases. Vi como Ron y Crabbe también se saltaban la clase, y teniendo en cuenta que Harry y Draco debían de quedarse un rato más afuera para escribir el acta de la reunión recién finalizada, todos estaríamos ausentes por diferentes motivos. Los profesores creerían que seguíamos en la reunión. _Maravilloso._

—Partamos por el comienzo —habló Fleur, abriendo el cronograma con las actividades escritas—. Todos los aniversarios del colegio lo iniciamos con el _desayuno Hogwarts._ Cada salón se organiza y ve qué desayunarán, si tendrán alguna convivencia, o todos comerán un pan, por ejemplo. Por lo general, los cursos más pequeñitos beben chocolate debido al frío. Todos llevamos nuestras mesas y sillas al centro de la cancha principal, y las colocamos en hileras de manera vertical. Al frente de estas hileras, se encuentra de forma horizontal la mesa que alberga a todos los profesores. Albus va al medio. Él da un breve discurso, y junto a los profesores, encienden las velitas de un enorme pastel. Dos representantes del último curso, en este caso nosotros, debemos de apagar las velitas, una vez que se canta el cumpleaños feliz a nuestro colegio. La torta después, es dividida entre todos los estudiantes y se sigue con la convivencia.

—Es una actividad cargada de ternura, pero aún así, muy bonita —opiné. En nuestro colegio nunca habíamos realizado algo así.

—La cancha se ve hermosa, es una de las pocas veces del año en donde nos encontramos todos, en una especie de comedor gigante. El desayuno comienza a las nueve de la mañana, y por lo general termina a las once. Ahí todos ordenamos nuestro sitio, y a las doce tenemos la presentación de los candidatos en el colegio. La educación básica hace su propio aniversario, nosotros competimos solamente con la enseñanza media, así que nuestros contrincantes son solamente el primero, segundo y tercero medio.

—En la presentación de los candidatos… ellos tienen que hacer su gracia, ¿no?

—Exacto. Por lo general es un baile, una canción, alguna imitación. No es necesario que esté ligado a la temática o al color de la alianza que nos toque este año.

—¿Eso cuando se dirá?

—Puede que sea el otro viernes. Yo creo que ahora no lo dijeron para que no comenzáramos a planificar las cosas desde antes, y así le pusiéramos más atención a las clases —Fleur terminó de hacerse una trenza y la amarró con su mismo cabello—. En la confección del lienzo participan seis alumnos por curso. El lienzo debe de ser pintado con el color de la alianza, y llevar en este el nivel del salón, además de la caricatura, personaje o lo que sea que nos haya sido asignado. Esta actividad se hace en el patio donde celebramos el desayuno, mientras que los otros chicos participan en los deportes. Las actividades en la playa, como su nombre lo indica, son las diversas actividades que se pueden hacer en la playa de la ciudad. Lo primero que se premia es la mayor cantidad de asistentes al lugar. Un grupo luego se encarga de participar en la confección de la figura de arena más linda y creativa. Se concursa en la _Gotera_. Aquí son diez compañeros por salón, cinco hombres y cinco mujeres sentados en la arena de forma vertical, intercaladamente. El último de la fila corre al mar una vez que se toque una bocina, sosteniendo un tarro que tenga muchos orificios debajo. Lo llena con la mayor cantidad de agua posible, se sienta de los primeros en la fila y lo va pasando hacia atrás, mojando a todos los chicos. El nuevo ultimo de la fila, vacía lo poco de agua que llega en otro tarro que está detrás de sí, y se vuelve a repetir el proceso, hasta que el tiempo designado del juego haya acabado. Está también el concurso de cuántas personas caben en un metro cuadrado, tirar la cuerda, el triatlón, el traje de sirena confeccionado solamente con materiales reciclables y muchas pruebas sorpresa.

—Sí que hay muchas actividades.

—Lo peor es que no nos dan el tiempo para preparar el _Calducho_. Aquí está la mayor cantidad de actividades que te podrían ayudar a ganar el aniversario. Se presenta a la miss bikini, jean, pijama sexy, secretaria y gatita. Y el míster bóxer, minero, musculoso, ejecutivo y mayordomo.

Imaginarme a Ron en alguna de esas facetas me descolocó completamente. Verlo usando solamente bóxer sería maravilloso, pero muchas otras también le verían. De minero, ¡oh Merlín Santo! O de sirviente, ejecutivo con su corbatita y yo con deseos de desabrochársela.

—Planeta Tierra llamando a Hermione. Te has quedado pegada —hablaba Fleur, chasqueándome sus dedos frente a mi mirada. Le sonreí y le pedí que continuase con lo que me estaba contando.

—Lo siento, acabo de tener unas imágenes mentales muy buenas —me excusé.

—Claro, ya sé a cuáles te refieres —agregó, tratando de no quedarse en el mismo estado que yo—. Pero te pido que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, porque Ron jamás ha participado en esas cosas. A él le encanta mandar, pero nunca sale en esos concursos —en parte lo que decía Fleur era cierto. Aunque la nueva faceta de Ron me decía que sí, quizás lo podría ver en alguno de esos míster.

—Draco también es lindo, y a Nev le podemos sacar provecho. Si Harry se quita las gafas resaltarían sus ojos… tenemos un buen arsenal de hombres —trataba que Fleur no se diera cuenta de mis pensamientos indecorosos que tenía gracias a mi memoria cochina y pervertida con Ron.

—Como te iba explicando, luego de estas presentaciones, vienen las coreografías por alianza. Aquí mientras mayor cantidad de personas se presenten, más puntaje obtenemos. Luego está la coreografía actuada, donde tenemos que representar una especie de obra según sea lo que diga la canción escogida. Los humanistas siempre dan la cara en esta actividad, Hermione. Finalizando la ronda de las coreografías, nos encontramos con la más divertida, _Las Barras Colas._

—_¿Barras colas?_

—Los chicos de cada alianza deben disfrazarse de mujer, inventar un grito estilo _Cheerleaders_ y bailar una coreografía en esa misma línea. Es lo mejor de la noche.

—Esa sin lugar a duda será una de mis actividades favoritas de la noche.

—Y se culmina con la tocata. Siempre ganamos esta actividad. Con Draco, y ahora contigo, no le tengo miedo.

—¿Debemos de interpretar una canción?

—Correcto.

—Ya la ganamos entonces —opiné egocéntricamente.

—En la misión imposible participan todos los compañeros en el mismo momento. A las doce del día, nos entregan una lista con cosas dificilísimas de encontrar, y estas las tenemos que llevar a la oficina del CEAL, a las seis de la tarde en punto, sino, quedamos descalificados. Mientras realizamos esta actividad, cuatro chicos deben de buscar al CEAL en toda la ciudad. Ellos nos darán acertijos y a base de estos, debemos de irles encontrando. Integrante del CEAL encontrado primero que los demás, significa mayor puntaje, y el nuevo acertijo para buscar al otro integrante, etc.

—Entiendo ahora la frustración de todos. Las actividades son buenísimas, pero estresantes si están todas juntas a la vez.

—Y no se les ocurrió mejor cosa que colocar la Canchatón el día de la fiesta. Se juega al fútbol en una cancha de tierra, que está mojándose con agua constantemente gracias a los bomberos.

—Entonces… juegas al fútbol cubierto de barro.

—Sí, pero hay algunas excepciones. Se juega con tres balones a la vez. Y los jugadores deben de usar camisas blancas. Malditos hombres, que son unos pervertidos.

—Si juegas con tres balones, ¿eso quiere decir que uno patea a diestra y siniestra?

—Sí. Es animal ese juego, pero muy divertido. Las chicas somos bastante rudas para jugar. Pateamos cualquier cosa, y eso resulta ser casi siempre la pierna de otra chica y no el balón. Lo bueno es que todos los chicos terminan jugando sin camisa, y nuestra vista se deleita con unos cuerpazos exquisitos.

—Comprendo, aquí somos todos unos pervertidos.

—Tenemos que aprovechar esta actividad. Nosotros solamente la hemos disfrutado en primero medio. Los dos años anteriores no pudimos jugarla, puesto que no habían obtenido el permiso para ocupar la cancha, y tampoco los bomberos se prestaron para ayudarnos. Este año para nuestra suerte, podremos disfrutar de la actividad sin culpa alguna.

—Y debemos de pensar a quién pondremos de candidata a Rey y Reina.

—A mí me encantaría que fueses tú con Ron. Harían una muy linda pareja, ¿no lo crees?

—No. No lo creo. Sería injusto que yo me postulase a candidata, acabo de llegar este año.

—Pero tú movilizaste a Hogwarts, eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas, eres ideal para que nos representes.

—Increíblemente, ya tengo pensado a los supuestos candidatos para nuestro curso, ellos serán los mejores.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Hermione?

—Ya lo sabrás el próximo viernes. Ya lo sabrás —comenté con suspenso.

.

.

* * *

**Draco POV**

—Cariño, si tú no quieres, no nomás. Yo no haré algo que te haga sentir incómoda.

—No me lo esperaba, pero realmente me ha emocionado la petición. ¿Tú quieres ser mi Rey feo? —todos los compañeros de nuestro curso chiflaban emocionados. A Hermione se le había ocurrido postular a Parvati y a mí para ser los posibles reyes de este aniversario.

Mi novia estaba saliendo poco a poco de la depresión post parto, y por lo mismo, creía que este tipo de actividades le podrían turbar un poco, aunque Hermione me decía que podría ser todo lo contrario. La autoestima de Parvati podría mejorar, y se daría cuenta que ella era tan importante como todos los que integrábamos este curso.

—Por supuesto que voy a ser tu rey, siempre —le contesté abrazándola con fuerza. Todos aplaudían y ocupaban las mesas como tambores.

—¡Compórtense! —gritaba Hermione adelante, aunque la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro también estaba cargada de energía—. Que pasen adelante entonces nuestros candidatos —le tomé la mano a Parvati, y juntos nos subimos a la mesa del profesor.

—¡Por ustedes ganaremos el aniversario, chicos! —chillaba emocionada Pansy.

—¡Porque es nuestro último aniversario como curso! —alegaba otro.

—Esta es la motivación que quería ver para el aniversario. Trabajaremos todos juntos y lograremos dar lo mejor de nosotros —comentaba Thomas.

—Muy bien, tenemos entonces a nuestros candidatos al trono —reiteraba Hermione, anotando nuestros nombres al lado del suyo, puesto que ella había salido por una unanimidad, la vocera oficial de nuestro curso—. Aprovechemos este día que nos ha dado el colegio para organizarnos, debido a que no nos veremos ni el lunes ni el martes.

—¿Quién dijo que no? Invito a todos a un asado en mi casa el día lunes. Lleven su bebestible y por MSN nos ponemos de acuerdo en la cuota para comprar la carne y esas cosas —ofreció de repente Ron.

—¡A celebrar el dieciocho como corresponde!

—Si nos vamos a juntar el lunes entonces, podríamos ensayar alguna que otra coreografía, ¿no creen? —opinaba Tonks. Aquello no era una mala idea. La casa de Ron era lo bastante grande para albergar a unas cuarenta personas.

—No hay problema. Tiene que ser el día lunes, porque el martes mi hermana irá con su curso a ensayar —informaba el anfitrión.

—Si Ron presta la casa, no tenemos entonces tanto problema para ver lo de las coreografías —se notaba en Hermione la incomodidad de decir su nombre en voz alta, con mucha gente alrededor. Aquello todavía causaba revuelo, lástima que las personas externas a ellos aún les recordaran con sus rostros lo que había ocurrido en Julio.

Él asintió y permaneció callado el resto de la reunión.

—Dejaremos zanjado entonces los equipos deportivos, y quienes se harán cargo de crear las coreografías y organizar a la gente.

—Es una buena idea. Yo ya tengo algunas ideas para la coreografía actuada —habló Pansy. Dijo aquello y buscó mi mirada, le guiñé un ojo en señal de aprobación. Parvati también sonrió.

—¿Se te ocurre algo tan rápido? —preguntó Fleur.

—Lo vengo pensado hace algún tiempo.

—Mientras ustedes hablan de aquello, quiero confirmar los nombres de las personas que jugarán fútbol. Draco, Harry, Neville, Ron, Thomas, Crabbe, Goyle… ¿Me falta alguien más? —Hermione se dedicó el resto de la hora a anotarnos en un sin número de actividades.

Hoy, 15 de septiembre en la mañana, se habían revelado los colores y la temática de este año: personajes de videojuegos.

Primer medio, color naranja, Donkey Kong.

Segundo medio, color amarillo, Pacman.

Tercero medio, color verde, Luigi.

Cuarto medio, color rojo, Mario Bross.

Suerte que nos tocó el color rojo. Todos teníamos poleras, camisas y ropa de ese color en la casa, así que podríamos venir representando a la alianza como se lo merecía.

Al habernos otorgado toda la mañana del día viernes para organizarnos como cursos, las horas en el colegio se pasaron volando.

Muchos de nuestros compañeros se fueron rápidamente a sus casas porque comenzarían a buscar implementos rojos para nuestra alianza. Al ser un fin de semana de festividad en Chile, poco tiempo tendríamos para buscar los materiales después.

—Draco, ¿cuándo le diremos a Hermione lo de la coreografía actuada? —consultó Pansy, llegando junto a Parvati.

—Tendrá que ser el lunes, tiene que salir lo _más natural posible_ —le comenté a ambas. Parvati también sabía de nuestro plan—. Supongo que no te estarás acobardando, Ron —el nombrado me observó con algo de asombro, e hizo una mueca con su cara.

—Por supuesto que no. Soy un hombre de palabra, y ahora más que nunca estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

—¿Incluso salir disfrazado de ejecutivo? —le interrogó Pansy para cabrearlo. Ron se sonrojó demasiado.

—A Hermione le gustaría verte en más facetas de ese tipo. Me di cuenta como te miraba de reojo cuando se nombraron los míster —agregó mi novia.

—¿Ustedes creen?

—Hay que tirar toda la carne a la parrilla —contesté como buen patriota—. Si te la estás jugando por Hermione, juégatela completamente.

—Depende de que tan compleja sea la famosa coreografía de la que tanto hablan.

—¡Es súper fácil! Y tiene harto trabajo de pareja. Así que tendrás que observar muy bien los ensayos.

—El lunes será un día memorable —sentencié.

.

* * *

Y en efecto, llegó el lunes.

El reloj marcaba la una de la tarde, y estaba la mayoría de los compañeros de curso en el patio trasero de la casa de Ron. Teníamos dos parrillas gigantes con presas de pollo, carne, anticuchos, y chorizos. Nos daríamos un banquete descomunal, y qué decir del bebestible que estaba apilado en una de las mesas centrales.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde, y las chicas servían los platos para que todos nos pudiésemos sentar y compartir del almuerzo. Hicimos un brindis por Chile, por nuestra lucha en las movilizaciones estudiantiles, y también uno de forma especial por este año, que era el último que compartíamos como compañeros.

Almorzamos entre risas y bromas, y aprovechamos de escoger a las chicas que saldrían en el _Calducho_ como _misses_, y a los chicos _míster. _Yo no me libré, pero Ron, Harry y Neville tampoco, así que de alguna u otra forma, no estaba solo y me sentía más tranquilo.

—La conversación está muy buena, pero si seguimos aquí, sin hacer nada, no vamos a aprovechar lo que nos queda de tarde —puntualizó Tonks, mientras iba recogiendo los utensilios que ya habíamos usado para comer.

—Opino que Pansy nos cuente qué es lo que tiene planeado para la coreografía actuada —comentó Fleur.

—Muy bien. Pero para eso, necesito saber quiénes participarán en ella. Que se pongan de pie todos los que quieran salir en la coreografía —la morena miró enfáticamente a todos nuestros compañeros humanistas, por lo que junto a Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, la propia Pansy, mi novia y yo, nos pusimos de pie—. ¿Ningún otro compañero que no sea humanista desea participar? Sí que son aburridos.

Fleur no aguantó la curiosidad y también se agrupó a nuestro lado.

—¡Dinos de una maldita vez qué es lo que tramas!

—¿Quién de ustedes conoce la teleserie _'Mi Gorda Bella'_? la dieron hace unos cuantos años atrás, en una de las cadenas televisivas.

—¡Esa teleserie es antiquísima! ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la coreografía? —preguntó Fleur algo molesta.

—Hay una canción que me encanta de esa teleserie, se llama _La cita_, y el cantante por medio de la canción, va contando una historia de cómo un chico conoce a una chica en un bar —Parvati no pudo aguantarse las ganas de reír. De seguro que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

—Y ya. ¿Tendremos que actuar lo que dice la canción? —quiso saber Crabbe— yo soy pésimo bailando, pero puedo hacer el papel de un árbol.

—Aquí no se necesitan árboles, Crabbe. De hecho, todo el curso debería de participar como extra, nosotros los humanistas y bueno, los que bailamos más bonito, hacemos una breve coreografía. Los que importan en esta coreografía, es la pareja principal. Quienes hacen de la chica y el chico que se enamoran y se coquetean al ritmo de la canción.

—Asumo que seré yo el guapo de la historia —dije de forma egocéntrica.

—Correcto. Tú eres el varón humanista que tiene más desplante, así que te saldrá genial la coreografía.

—Pero yo soy pésima bailando, así que presto a mi novio para que coqueteen de MENTIRA —informó Parvati.

—Que sea Pansy entonces la pareja de Draco —habló Hermione—. Ella tiene la idea clara.

—Yo no puedo querida, porque estaré bailando con el otro grupo de chicas.

—¿Y ellas son?

—Fleur, Parvati, y cualquier otra que se quiera integrar.

—Un momento… —Bien, Hermione ya se estaba dando cuenta—. ¡Ni se les ocurra que bailaré con él de esa forma! —me apuntaba con terror— sería como bailarle sensualmente a mi hermano. Draco es como mi hermano, así como lo es Harry.

—Con mayor razón Hermione. Se tendrán algo de confianza —le animaba mi novia—, además, piensa que tú no estás en ninguna miss, y tienes que salir representándonos en algo concreto a nuestra alianza.

—Opino lo mismo que Parvati. Hermione tiene que sacar la cara por el curso en esta actividad. ¿Quién opina lo mismo que yo? —todos levantaron la mano incluyendo Ron, que no hacía por ningún motivo, contacto visual con Hermione.

—Está bien. Saldré yo. Pero no se quejen si no ganamos por coreografía, que no bailo tan bonito.

—Bailas bonito. Por último, ese día te damos un poco de cerveza antes. Con el alcohol, tú haces sobras sobrenaturales —dije, y recibí un manotazo de ella en toda mi espalda.

—Ensayemos de inmediato entonces. Chicos, ayúdenme a colocar las mesas como si estuviésemos en un bar. Yo conectaré el walkman con los parlantes para que escuchemos la canción.

Todos comenzamos a ordenar nuevamente las cosas. Traté de buscar a Ron con la mirada, pero él no quería verme en lo absoluto. Ron tenía que aprender a mentir un poco. Se le notaba a leguas que estaba ocultando información, y si Hermione se daba cuenta, todo nuestro plan se iría a la mierda.

—¿Están todos listos? —consultó Pansy, mientras sostenía una hoja.

—¡Sí! —contestábamos en distintas tonalidades.

—Ya. Les leeré lo primero que dice la canción —dijo afinándose la garganta.

_Llegó a mis ojos como un ciclón,_

_Tu mirada desde el rincón,_

_Dejando a su paso un mar de neón, humo y licor,_

_No sé con quién andas si es tu novio, me da igual._

—Entonces, en toda esta parte de la canción, todos juntos simularemos que estamos en un bar. Las que bailarán el coro, estarán detrás de una supuesta barra de bar, Hermione será pareja de Harry.

—¿Y que no es Draco? —gritó Harry.

—Hazme caso y colabora, presidente —pidió Pansy, ubicándolo en un mesa junto a Hermione—. Draco, tu estarás en esta otra mesa, sentado de manera solitaria. Los extras, harán que están conversando o bebiendo. Tú debes de mirarla súper sorprendido. Ahí se cruzan las miradas —nos iba indicando, como si fuese una guionista profesional —. Mientras ocurre esto, tú, Harry, le tocarás el hombro a Hermione, algo así como _'cariño, espérame, que tengo que ir al baño'_ y te desapareces de escena. Cuando tú te vayas, Draco se pone de pie y comienza a caminar hacia la mesa de Hermione. ¿Van entendiendo?

—Yo creo que si pones la canción y ensayan tus indicaciones, nos quedará más claro —Fleur estaba algo enojada porque no era la protagonista. Pansy obedeció y le hizo una mueca a Tonks para que colocase la canción. Fuimos haciendo caso de lo que nos había explicado Pansy, y al parecer, la primera parte salía bien.

—¡Stop! Ahora viene la segunda parte, que dice así:

_Me fui, acercando un poco a ti_

_Y me dije sin parpadear, qué bien se le ve el blue jean,_

_Sin pensarlo di un paso más, y en las tripas peces me nadaron,_

_Cuando al fin, supe tu nombre._

—Ustedes hacen como que están conversando, y siguen en esa posición el primer coro, porque ahí bailaremos nosotras —seguía informando.

_Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar,_

_Qué manera de juntar a este par de extraños._

_Que se empiezan a extrañar,_

_Pronto tendrás que regresar, con aquel fulano_

_Y yo con botella en mano._

_No podré olvidar… la cita del azar._

—Eso es como lo principal. En los coros, las chicas bailaremos y los chicos, harán como si estuviesen tocando algún instrumento. El resto de la canción tendrán que coquetearse y bailar bien pegaditos, que se note la atracción que hay imaginaria, claro —corrigió de inmediato, al ver el rostro desencajado de Parvati.

El resto de la canción la ensayamos con la música, y Hermione poco a poco se fue soltando un poco. Realmente estaba tensa. Le costaba mirarme de forma atrevida o coqueta. Y como yo tenía a Parvati al frente, no se me hacía mayor el problema.

De quien habíamos acaparado la atención completamente sin proponérnoslo, fue de la vigilancia extrema de Ron, que por primera vez en la vida me estaba mirando con algo de furia. Qué ironía, si todo esto lo hacíamos por él.

El plan que se le había ocurrido a Pansy para que estos dos idiotas se liberaran un poco de sus tensiones, era que bailasen juntos una canción que tuviera ciertos movimientos, para que entraran más en confianza. Como sabíamos que ambos se negarían rotundamente a bailar si los colocábamos juntos desde un comienzo, yo me _haría el enfermo_ antes de salir a escena el día de la presentación, y como Ron no quiso participar de la coreografía, sería el único que podría reemplazarme. Hermione no se echaría para atrás, porque preferiría estar así con Ron, que ser descalificada.

Quienes conocíamos este movimiento estratégico infalible, era Parvati, Pansy, el propio Ron y yo. Por eso Parvati se mostraba muy condescendiente, Pansy ya tenía más que claro el esquema y las posiciones de cada uno de nosotros en la coreografía, Ron se mostraba desinteresado y yo pues, daba el golpe de suerte aquel día en la noche.

La coreografía quedó completamente armada y más que ensayada cuando el reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde. Había sido un día intenso, y las chicas decidieron ir a lavar los platos recién a esa hora, para darnos un poco de privacidad para que pudiésemos nosotros ensayar la coreografía de las barras cola.

.

.

* * *

**Ron POV**

—No seas aguafiestas, Ron. Es tu ultimo año en el colegio, deberías de salir bailando en las barras colas.

—Estás loco, eso sí que no. Tengo mi hombría bastante clara.

—¿Y tú crees que yo no? Imbécil, tengo un hijo —me rebatió Draco.

—Mándale a lavar los platos con las chicas entonces —gritó Harry, conteniéndose la risa.

Gruñí y les dejé a solas. La cocina de mi casa estaba llena de compañeras. Y Hermione.

A pesar de saber que Draco amaba a Parvati, y que todo ese show que montaron en el patio hace unos momentos atrás era una vil broma, no pude evitar sentirme celoso.

Muy celoso.

—¿Te molesta Hermione que te dejemos estos últimos utensilios? Me muero de curiosidad por ver el ensayo de los chicos —dijo Pansy, secándose las manos, para luego desabrocharse el delantal que se había puesto para no mancharse la ropa.

—¿Se irán todas? —inquirió ella, cuando se percató de mi presencia en la cocina.

—Vamos y volvemos —contestó inocentemente Tonks. Supuestamente ella no sabía de mi plan de conquistar a Hermione, mas me guiñó un ojo, y se llevó arrastrando a las otras chicas.

El silencio entre nosotros se hizo presente.

—'_Siempre tienes que aprovechar los momentos que tengas a solas con ella. Sedúcela, a ella le encanta mirarte, le gusta de vez en cuando estar cerca de tu cuerpo y chocar de forma desprevenida'_ —el sabio comentario de Pansy vino a mi mente, y rápidamente me coloqué al lado de ella.

—Qué… qué te sucede —preguntó con algo de curiosidad y desconfianza.

—Nada. ¿Algún problema que esté en mi cocina?

—Claro que no —respondió ágilmente, tomando el delantal que había dejado Pansy. Se lo quité de las manos.

—Qué mierda te… sucede —bajó su tono de voz, al darse cuenta que yo me ofrecía a colocarle el delantal. Me observó fugazmente y tomó su cabello hacia arriba, para que yo pudiese amarrar en la parte del cuello aquella protección. Pasé mis dedos suavemente por su nuca, y ella inconscientemente tiritó. Eso era buena señal. Hermione soltó su cabello y siguió dándome la espalda. Con algo de nerviosismo, busqué los dos tirantes restantes del delantal que se amarraba en la cintura.

Mis manos recorrieron parte de su cuerpo, y me demoré toda una eternidad en abrocharle el implemento. Traté de contenerme, pero no pude resistir las ganas que tenía de abrazarla, y le abracé por detrás. Apoyé mi mentón en su hombro, y la seguí estrechando contra mi cuerpo.

Hermione tiritaba y no sabía por qué yo hacía lo mismo.

—No hagas esto, por favor —susurró muy calladamente.

—¿Por qué no? Porque tienes novio, ¿o no? —le comentaba desafiante, pero ella seguía sin oponer resistencia entre mis brazos—. Estuviste haciéndole ojitos y acariciando a Draco toda la tarde. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces se abrazaron o rozaron sus mejillas.

—Draco es como mi hermano. Es distinto.

—¿Qué soy para ti? —pregunté, abrazándola con más fuerza. Mi cuerpo ya estaba impregnado de su aroma.

Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló aire de forma pesada. Aquel sonido hizo que sintiera mi bóxer muy apretado. Corría serio peligro si permanecía así, _con ella_.

Le solté de improviso, y al parecer, eso le molestó demasiado.

—Me pregunto si te altera de esta manera tu novio —le hablé con todo el coraje del mundo que tenía. Sonreí sarcásticamente y salí de la cocina, dejándole con un rostro plagado de dudas.

Sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Ahora más que nunca, tenía la seguridad de que Hermione dejaría a su novio y me daría una oportunidad a mí.

Subí con rapidez hacia mi habitación para tratar de que mi _problema_ se solucionase lo más pronto posible, pero no conté con que cierta persona me había seguido. Hermione entró conmigo a mi habitación, y me arrinconó contra una pared. _Peligro_.

—Terminé con mi novio —susurró muy cerca de mi oído, inhalando aire de mi cuello. Me observó de una manera tan candente que quedé petrificado. Me abrochó uno de los botones de mi camisa, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, y luego se marchó.

Quise provocarla en la cocina, y ella terminó provocándome a mí, en mi propia habitación.

Lo único que tenía ahora en mi cabeza, eran sus últimas palabras: terminé con mi novio. Su confesión me hizo sentir en las nubes. Sí, en las jodidas nubes.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola mis queridos lectores. Espero de todo corazón que se encuentren súper bien. Y también, una bienvenida muy calurosa a la nueva camada de gente que ha comenzado a leer Breaking Rules. Es emocionante saber que la historia poco a poco se va haciendo más conocida (:

Antes de hablarles del fic en sí, quiero reiterar las gracias por toda su buena vibra en cuanto a las movilizaciones que se están dando en nuestro país. Para los lectores extranjeros, les cuento que en Chile estamos casi COMPLETAMENTE movilizados. Y con movilizados, les hago saber que la mayoría de las universidades estatales están en toma (sí, así como en este fic xD) y muchos colegios secundarios se encuentran en la misma. Estamos luchando por una educación que realmente valga la pena, ya nos cansamos de todo el lucro que se hace con nuestra educación y con nuestro dinero. Por lo mismo, me encantaría pedirles su ayuda ^^ yo tengo un blog, (http : / www . nekiiito . blogspot . com) y en él comento brevemente lo que se está luchando, por qué lo hacemos y cómo lo estamos haciendo. Hay una entrada que se llama Investigación, donde narro básicamente cómo es la educación chilena, y me ENCANTARÍA que ustedes (si son chilenos, dejen también su opinión, claro) pudiesen responderla, puesto que su testimonio me ayudaría mucho para un trabajo informativo que estoy haciendo en la universidad. En mi blog hay algunas fotografías de las nuevas movilizaciones, también pueden informarse de ese modo, si es que no conocen el crítico momento que estamos viviendo como estudiantes en Chile.

Ahora volviendo al fic… me enfocaré a ver el aniversario desde el punto de vista solamente de los chicos de cuarto medio, debido a que como es su ultimo año, trataremos de ver las cosas que planean, piensan y logran hacer. ¿Creen que ganarán el aniversario? A mí en lo personal me gustaría, sobre todo por los postulantes a reyes que tienen. Debo recalcar que me siento honrada cuando muchos de ustedes, me comentan que les encanta leer Breaking Rules porque Draco es súper tierno y bueno, y les agrada demasiado su postura frente a la vida.

¿Qué actividades hacen ustedes en sus aniversarios? Les confieso que todas estas actividades yo las experimenté en mi antiguo colegio, del cual aún sigo ligada, puesto que soy integrante del nuevo CEAL de ex alumnos que se ha confeccionado xD. Si quieren comentarme qué cosas esperan que puedan suceder en este aniversario, o si desean contar alguna experiencia suya y verla quizás reflejada en alguno de los personajes, no dude en escribir :P

Ahora también les consultaré algo que de seguro, querrán dar su opinión. ¿Qué míster desean que sean los chicos? Tenemos estas opciones: bóxer, minero, musculoso, ejecutivo y mayordomo. Díganmelo para tomar en cuenta su opinión, y así, babeamos todas juntas el próximo capítulo xD. Mataría por ver a Draco de mayordomo jaja, pero háganme saber sus apreciaciones. MASAKI, SEBA, si ambos leen esto, la misma pregunta va para ustedes, pero con las chicas jajajaja.

Al fic le quedan unos ocho capítulos para finalizar, pero TRANQUILOS, que ya está completamente armada en mi cabeza la SECUELA de Breaking Rules, así que no teman, que me detendrán solamente si muero xD.

Muchos cariños, besos, abrazos y apapachos de una escritora que es feliz porque le leen hasta sus odiosas nota de autora xD, porque le dan ánimos en la toma (tengo taaan pocas experiencias que contarles en esta nueva movilización, jajajaja) y porque además, se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario, de saludarme en el MSN, Facebook, Twitter y etc.

PD. Faltan dos capítulos para… :$

PD2. ¡Queda tan poquito y ya veremos el final de Harry Potter en el cine!

PD3. Pensándolo bien, creo que me odiarán en los últimos capítulos de este fic xD… :O pero me entenderán, porque fui dando pistas desde los primeros capítulos xD

PD4. Subí un nuevo one-shot, llamado **Todo**. Si desean pueden leerlo ^^ es un Ron/Hermione, y también digo el aviso de utilidad pública, que acabé hace una semana atrás con mi 3-shot **El vecino** (Rose/Scorpius)

**¡Estudiantes, unidos, jamás serán vencidos!**


	37. Aniversario del colegio II Ideas suge

—_Terminé con mi novio —susurró muy cerca de mi oído, inhalando aire de mi cuello. Me observó de una manera tan candente que quedé petrificado. Me abrochó uno de los botones de mi camisa, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, y luego se marchó._

_Quise provocarla en la cocina, y ella terminó provocándome a mí, en mi propia habitación._

_Lo único que tenía ahora en mi cabeza, eran sus últimas palabras: terminé con mi novio. Su confesión me hizo sentir en las nubes. Sí, en las jodidas nubes._

* * *

**Capítulo XXXVII **

**Aniversario del colegio**

**Parte II**

**Ideas sugerentes**

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Vaniwis por su insistencia enfermiza en MSN jajaja, a Ana y Agustina por sus lindos tweets, y JuliBWeasley, lectora brasileña que se incorpora a este fic ^^**

* * *

_**Pequeño ayuda memoria**_

_Primer medio, color naranja, Donkey Kong._

_Segundo medio, color amarillo, Pacman._

_Tercero medio, color verde, Luigi._

_Cuarto medio, color rojo, Mario Bross._

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Salí de la habitación de Ron como todo un zombie. Sabía que él no me seguiría, nosotros nunca nos seguíamos cuando nos comportábamos de esta forma. Cerré la puerta de su habitación y me recargué unos instantes en ella para poder calmar mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón.

Mi cuerpo tiritaba producto del nerviosismo. Mis mejillas las sentía tibias y una gota de sudor recorrió parte de mi rostro. Decidí bajar al primer piso y emprender viaje a mi casa. No podría estar aquí más tiempo.

—¿Hermione? ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

—Debo irme a casa —respondí agitadamente, cuando terminaba de bajar las escaleras con prisa.

—Pero no puedes irte. Los chicos están ensayando las _Barras Colas_ y te morirás de la risa con la coreografía.

—No quiero morir —dije con una sonrisa, ganando terreno—. Gracias Tonks, pero no puedo. Hablamos después —no me despedí de las demás personas y salí por la puerta principal de la casa. La mayoría de los chicos estaban en el patio trasero, por lo que no tuve a nadie más que me detuviese.

Apresuré mi caminata, mientras buscaba entre mi bolsillo el móvil. Debía llamar a Viktor ahora mismo. Marqué su número y no pude efectuar la llamada, puesto que no tenía minutos para hablar con él a través del celular.

Mi corazón latía con rapidez dentro de mi pecho. Estaba desesperada, nerviosa. Tenía una extraña sensación, similar a la que uno experimenta cuando desciende de las montañas rusas. Todos mis órganos estaban apretados dentro de mí.

Milagrosamente encontré dos monedas en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, y llamé a mi amigo desde uno de los teléfonos públicos que estaban agolpados en la esquina, cercanos al paradero del transporte.

—_¿Aló?... ¿Quién es?_

—Viktor —murmuré luego de unos segundos. Se me olvidaba que el poco minutaje que daban los teléfonos públicos era valiosísimo.

—_¿Herms? ¿Por qué no me estás llamando de tu celular?_

—Viktor. La mentira se acabó.

—_Herms, ¿qué sucede? Te escucho algo… rara._

—Conéctate al MSN dentro de una media hora. Necesito hablar contigo —y diciendo aquello, le corté.

Viktor me llamó inmediatamente a mi celular, pero no quería hablar con él de boca a boca. Quizás escribiéndole podría ir ordenando más mis ideas. Sabía que me reprocharía por mi reciente actitud.

Me subí al primer transporte que hacía el recorrido hasta mi casa, apagué mi móvil e intenté concentrarme en la música de mi Walkman.

_Imposible._

Se me olvidaron todos los momentos, todo mi esfuerzo de mantenerme alejada de Ron. Lo mandé todo al carajo en menos de treinta segundos, y fue por _caliente._

Sí. Se escuchaba horrible, pero era la verdad. Aquel extraño juego que Ron estaba experimentando conmigo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Me aguanté y fui implacable durante casi dos meses y no sirvió de nada.

El recorrido a casa nunca se me hizo más largo, corrí hasta mi hogar con premura, ocupando los segundos de la mejor forma posible. Mamá no se encontraba, debido a que había decidido tomar estos días de feriado para trabajar. Estos los pagaban de mejor manera y estaba empecinada en juntar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible para mi futuro.

Encendí mi computador y me conecté al MSN, no sin antes, estar en estado _'Desconectado'._

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Viktor, ya llegué.

**Negrito bonito:** Herms, por favor dime qué te está pasando. Me quedé súper preocupado.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Lo lamento. Nunca he querido asustarte.

**Negrito bonito:** Pero lo hiciste. Ahora explícame qué está pasando.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Le dije a Ron que terminé contigo.

**Negrito bonito:** ¿¡QUÉ!

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** No pude aguantarme más… fue todo tan rápido…

**Negrito bonito:** Hi… ¿hicieron algo ustedes dos?

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** ¿Algo como qué?

**Negrito bonito:** No sé… algo más. Tú me entiendes y no me hagas escribírtelo. Sabes que también me duele.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** No Viktor, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Solo fue… un intercambio de palabras.

**Negrito bonito:** Pero tuvo que haber algo más, ¿no? Te has mantenido fuerte en esta farsa desde finales de Julio. Estamos a finales de Septiembre, han pasado muchas semanas y nunca desististe de nuestro plan.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Créeme que no ha pasado nada.

**Negrito bonito: **Pues no te creo.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** De verdad.

**Negrito bonito:** ¿Se besaron?

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** No.

**Negrito bonito:** ¿Se abrazaron?

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** No.

**Negrito bonito:** ¿Se provocaron?

**Negrito bonito:** ¿Fue eso?

**Negrito bonito:** ¿Se propasó contigo?

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** ¡No! Fui yo la que me anduve propasando con él...

**Negrito bonito:** ¿Tú?

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Sí. No pude controlarme. En un principio él intentó provocarme y lo logró. Eso desató que dijese la verdad.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** ¿Viktor? Por favor, háblame…

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Sé que esto te duele, lo supe desde siempre. Y por eso nunca estuve de acuerdo con este plan que ideamos allá, estando de vacaciones. Lamento que las cosas hayan seguido hasta este punto, debí de haber acabado con esta farsa desde el principio.

**Negrito bonito:** No te culpes. Cuando uno está enamorado hace muchas cosas. Incluso, hacerse pasar por el novio de alguien, con tal de ayudarle en su propio dolor.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** No digas estas cosas, por favor.

**Negrito bonito:** Es la verdad, hay que decir estas cosas para que sigamos siendo amigos, ¿no?

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Lo sé…

**Negrito bonito:** Y bueno, ¿qué planeas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a seguir con la idea de olvidarlo?

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Intenté olvidarle, y nunca lo logré.

**Negrito bonito:** ¿Eso quiere decir que le vas a perdonar lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de disfraces?

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Más que perdonar, diría yo olvidar. Recordar cosas innecesarias solo nos hace actuar de forma estúpida.

**Negrito bonito:** ¿Te vas a confesar?

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** No lo sé. Tengo mucho miedo.

**Negrito bonito: **¿A qué? Si le acabas de decir la verdad, a modo de jugarreta.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** ¿Y si él está jugando conmigo?

**Negrito bonito:** Viajaré y le patearé el culo.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Ni se te ocurra.

**Negrito bonito:** Sé que ese sujeto es intocable. Pero si te vuelve a hacer daño, me importará poco lo que pienses con respecto a él.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Uno no escoge de quien enamorarse.

**Negrito bonito:** Es tú no me lo tienes que decir a mí.

**Negrito bonito:** Disculpa… es que aún me cuesta volver a la normalidad. Ya no te tendré que llamar diciéndote 'novia' o ese tipo de palabras.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Lo siento. Lo lamento, perdón.

**Negrito bonito:** basta de disculparse. Sabía que esto iba a terminar. Nunca empezó tampoco. Es algo extraño.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Hum…

**Negrito bonito:** Anímate. Piensa ahora en cómo te vas a confesar. Si es que planeas hacerlo.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Ahora lo único que deseo es dormir. El miércoles comenzamos con el desastroso aniversario del colegio, y presiento que todos moriremos.

**Negrito bonito:** ¿Tan colosales son los aniversarios de Hogwarts?

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Será todo un desafío.

**Negrito bonito:** Suerte en ello entonces, y en lo otro, también.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Gracias Viktor. Por todo…

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Será mejor que me vaya. Es tarde, y ni siquiera sé si te desperté o algo por el estilo. Siempre pienso en mí solamente.

**Negrito bonito:** Es temprano aún, estaba jugando en el computador.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Me despido entonces. Y muchas gracias, amigo.

**Negrito bonito:** Hermione, antes de que te vayas, me gustaría decirte algo.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Claro, te leo.

**Negrito bonito:** Yo… siempre seré tu casa.

**Negrito bonito:** Una casa que te estará esperando, una casa que te protegerá en la lluvia, que te cobijará en el invierno. Soy una casa vacía, que siempre estará esperando a ser llenada con tu persona.

**El extraño mundo de Hermione:** Viktor…

**Negrito bonito:** ¡Hablamos otro día!

_Negrito bonito ha cerrado sesión._

—Lo lamento, Viktor —susurré, mirando la pantalla de mi computador. Me mataba hacerle daño a mi amigo de esta manera, pero también me estaba haciendo daño al no tratar de arreglar las cosas con la persona que irremediablemente, amaba mi corazón.

Me duché rápidamente para quitarme la suciedad del día y me abrigué con mi pijama. Tenía que enfocarme en el aniversario, y sacarle el máximo de provecho. Este sería el último de nuestro año como _pingüinos_ y lo ganaríamos a como dé lugar.

.

.

* * *

**Parvati POV**

Todo estaba realmente hermoso.

El año pasado no había podido celebrar el aniversario del colegio, y ahora lo podía hacer de la mejor forma. Siendo una de las representantes de mi salón, junto a Draco.

No podía mentirme a mí misma. Estaba aterrada. Pero todo el miedo que estaba agolpado en mi pecho no era tan malo. Había aprendido a sentir distintos tipos de miedo, y este fundamentalmente era rico. Era el tipo de miedo a enfrentarte a cosas que sabes, te traerán buenos recuerdos. Sean fructuosos o no en las competencias.

En el patio techado de Hogwarts, ya estaban ubicadas todas las mesas formando un enorme comedor común. Estas mesas estaban repletas de diferentes comidas para capear el frío que hacía en el colegio.

Nosotros estábamos ubicados alrededor de nuestra mesa. Las chicas nos encargábamos de terminar de servir el chocolate en los distintos tazones, y los chicos terminaban de colocar las sillas para que nos pudiésemos sentar, mientras los profesores comenzaban a ubicarse en la mesa que estaba al frente de nosotros.

Draco estaba junto al CEAL viendo los últimos detalles para que comenzara el aniversario como correspondía. Me observaba con ternura, y no podía evitar las ganas que tenía de sonreírle. Yo era consciente de mi enfermedad, y a pesar de que trataba de salir de ella, poniendo todo mi esfuerzo, sabiendo del amor que tenía la familia de Draco por mí, las crisis se venían con más fuerza, y me debilitaban un poco, mandando todo el tratamiento a cero nuevamente. Agradecía este tipo de oportunidades, donde me hacían valer como persona y me sentía tan viva como antes.

—Estudiantes y profesores, dentro de unos minutos comenzaremos con el _Desayuno Hogwarts_ —dijo Luna a través del micrófono. Estando embarazada, ella iba a ser la encargada de animar todas las actividades. Así, estaría comprometida pero sin tantos cargos a la vez.

La gente comenzó a agolparse en su respectivo sector, y de a poco, nos fuimos callando, esperando a que el director Albus se dirigiese a nosotros.

Albus se puso de pie y caminó hacia el podio que estaba ubicado al frente de la mesa principal de los profesores. El único sonido que se escuchaba en el patio era la melodía de los pajarillos que estaban en las ramitas de los árboles.

—Queridos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Hoy nos encontramos reunidos para celebrar un nuevo año de nuestro colegio. Nuestra segunda casa, donde todos hemos aprendido de la vida, de sus grandezas y dificultades. Ustedes no son la última ni la primera generación. Tenemos una historia que nos acompaña y otra que debemos seguir escribiendo. Sus abuelos, padres, nietos y bisnietos colmarán siempre estas paredes, llenándolas de la magia personal que cada uno de ellos y ustedes desearon compartir aquí. Me complace ser yo el que les dé nuevamente el inicio a estas festividades que a pesar de ser un poco tardías, no están faltas de entusiasmo y ganas de participar por ustedes… —mientras el director seguía hablando, el CEAL arrastraba una mesa con ruedas donde se vislumbraba un hermoso pastel de cinco pisos. Los elegidos para apagar las velitas este año por su trayectoria y buen comportamiento, habían sido Ron y Fleur, quienes ya estaban al frente de nuestra mesa—. No más palabras de mi boca, y todos juntos cantémosles a nuestro colegio.

Ron y Fleur caminaron al frente del pastel, y ambos se subieron a unas sillas que estaban agolpadas a los lados de la torta.

Nuestra profesora jefe se colocó al frente de todo el colegio, y con sus manos se preparó para dirigir la mítica canción del cumpleaños feliz. Todos nos colocamos de pie y comenzamos a cantar.

"_Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti._

_Feliz cumpleaños, querido Hogwarts… que los cumplas feliz"._

Aplaudimos con especial cariño, mientras Ron y Fleur soplaban las velitas del pastel. Él se bajó primero y ayudó a Fleur a descender de la silla, y Luna le pasó un utensilio al director para que pudiese cortar el primer trozo de pastel. Así lo hizo este, luego, cada profesor jefe de la enseñanza media, para después, dividirse y entregarse los pisos de torta a cada curso.

Compartimos durante media hora, hasta que CEAL se percatase de que la mayoría de los cursos ya habían acabado de desayunar. La mirada de Draco me avisó que había llegado el momento, así que con la ayuda de Pansy y Cho, nos fuimos a los baños de chicas para que me ayudasen en mi cambio de vestuario.

—Les informamos a los candidatos a Rey y Reina prepararse, puesto que la presentación de ellos comenzará en media hora más —fue lo último que escuché antes de dedicarme a mi vestimenta.

—La presentación de nosotros será la mejor. Siempre se está acostumbrado a ver bailar o cantar a los chicos —Pansy tan confiada, me amarraba el cabello en una coleta. Cho me delineaba suavemente los ojos, para después, dedicarse a pintarme las mejillas rojas, acompañada de pecas negras y colocarme una nariz de payaso.

—¿Nerviosa, Parvati?

—Mucho.

—Tienes que relajarte. La ventaja es que Draco es tu pareja, qué mejor.

—Por supuesto, no hay nada más romántico.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría a ser candidata a reina.

—Y lo tenías que haber pensado de antes. Eres preciosa, amiga —Pansy me sonrió, y yo le respondí de la misma manera.

—Draco ya está listo —informaba Cho, que había salido durante un breve momento al baño continuo.

—¿Ya entregaron la pista con la canción? —quise saber. Mi corazón latía fuertemente.

—Claro. Hermione se levantó y se pegó como sanguijuela al equipo que estará a cargo de colocar las canciones. Todo está _ok._

—Será mejor que salgamos entonces. Vamos por nuestro primer lugar —agregó confiada mi amiga. Asentí y salimos las tres.

—Queridos compañeros, comenzamos con las actividades de nuestro aniversario Hogwarts, le pedimos a los voceros de alianza que saquen un número de este estuche, para que podamos ver cuál de las alianzas se presentará primero.

Los cuatro alumnos se acercaron a Luna y mostraron los papelitos al frente de todos nosotros. Al estar adelante, nos dimos cuenta que teníamos el número cuatro. Seríamos los últimos.

—Lo último para el final —me susurró Draco, abrazándome.

—Los primero son siempre más alabados por los jueces.

—Tonterías. Somos el postre. Lo que le gusta más a las personas —contestó con seguridad.

Se presentó primero el tercero año medio con lo típico. Cantaron una canción romántica. La barra de este curso sorprendió, y como no, si Ginny estaba animando con su voz. Se presentó luego el segundo medio, con un baile árabe. Nosotros casi hacemos lo mismo. La vestimenta de la candidata fue lo mejor de la presentación. Antes de nosotros estaba el primero medio, que elaboró malabarismos con diversos implementos. A esta presentación le temí. Hicieron cosas realmente vistosas frente al jurado, aunque no trabajaron como pareja. Quizás por ese pequeño pero gran detalle, su esfuerzo no sería correspondido como se lo hubiesen merecido.

—Fuerte el aplauso para la alianza. Ahora nos quedamos con el cuarto año medio. Sus candidatos son Draco Malfoy y Parvati Patil —escuchar nuestros nombres por medio de los parlantes fue adrenalina pura lo que recorrió mi cuerpo.

—¿Lista? —me preguntó Draco, entremedio de todo el griterío que nos apoyaba. Asentí y él me besó en la frente. Subimos al escenario y esperamos a que la música comenzase.

Yo era una payasita que disfrutaba de su vida en el circo. Jugaba con pelotas de colores, bailaba con cintas atadas en mis manos. La melodía cambió, y vi a alguien tratando de acercarse a mí. Este era Draco, un mimo que no tenía color alguno y felicidad en su expresión.

Tratábamos de acercarnos, pero ambos no podíamos. Había una especie de ventana la cual no nos dejaba poder tocarnos. El mimo trataba y trataba de acercarse a mí, hasta que pudo derribar aquella ventana, y pudimos darnos la mano. Poco a poco le fui enseñando como poder bailar con las cintas de colores, y él me enseñó a derribar ventanas.

La música otra vez cambió, y tanto el mimo como yo, la payasita, ya éramos amigos. _O quizás algo más._ Él me soltó el cabello, y me colocó su boina. Yo me quité la nariz de payaso y se la puse. Sentí esa necesidad de abrazarlo, y antes de hacerlo, ya estaba en los brazos de Draco. Nos quedamos así hasta que la música descendió, quedando solo en el ambiente los gritos y aplausos de nuestra alianza.

—Y esa fue la presentación de la alianza roja. Dentro de unos minutos anunciaremos los ganadores. Quienes competirán en el lienzo, favor de inscribirse con Harry —informaba Luna.

—¡Fue hermoso! —Pansy me abrazaba junto a Cho—. Casi lloro de la emoción. Se veían tan lindos.

—Maravilloso —nos elogiaba Hermione, abrazándonos—. Si no ganan el primer lugar, las casas de los jueces amanecerán mañana extrañamente quemadas.

—Ya comenzó Hermione con su piromanía —le retó Ron. Ambos se observaron incómodos, y él se fue a donde estaba Harry, junto a los chicos que participarían en la confección del lienzo.

—Sucedió algo entre ellos —murmuró Draco.

—¿Algo malo?

—Puede ser…

—No creo que haya sido algo malo —habló Tonks.

—¿Qué sabes?

—El lunes, Hermione salió muy agitada de la habitación de Ron. No me quiso decir qué le pasó. Al rato después, Ron salió con la misma expresión de ella.

—¡Wow! —expresé. Draco frunció las cejas.

—Espero que no haya sucedido algo entre los dos. Viktor me cae muy bien, y no me gustaría que lo estuviesen engañando —expresó la muchacha, que llevaba una peluca de muchos colores en honor a las festividades.

—Hermione no es de esas chicas —dije. Sabía por fuentes de Draco el plan que llevaban elaborando hacía un tiempo—, ¿cierto Draco?

—Tienes razón. Ya hablaré con ella —agregó luego de unos momentos más relajado.

—Tenemos los lugares. Favor de guardar silencio —La voz de Luna captó toda nuestra atención otra vez—. El cuarto lugar es para la alianza… verde, Luigi —Tanto Luna como toda su clase se decepcionaron un poco, pero no dejaron de aplaudir por aquello—. El tercer lugar es para la alianza… amarilla, Pacman —la alianza naranja y nosotros nos colocamos delante del escenario. Tenía un presentimiento positivo—. Y el primer lugar es para la alianza… roja, Mario Bross.

—_¡Bien CTM! _—gritó uno de nuestros compañeros. A Draco y a mí nos elevaron por los cielos, y comenzaron a aplaudir y a pasearnos por todo el patio techado.

—Ahora tenemos que ganar en el lienzo —dijo Cho, una de las que participarían en la creación de este.

—Tienen que apoyarnos mucho —pedía Tonks, alistando sus pinceles.

—Vamos todos entonces a escuchar las reglas. Está pronto a comenzar la actividad —nos informó Fleur, que venía de aquel lugar. Rápidamente tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos fuimos al otro patio del colegio, cercano a la biblioteca. Ahí ya estaban ubicados cuatro mesones y la tela previamente entregada.

A lo lejos podía ver a Hermione hablar con CEAL, llevaba una hoja.

Nos fuimos a la mesa donde estaban los otros materiales de nuestros compañeros, y esperamos a que nuestra vocera llegara con las bases.

—¿Ya están todos los chicos que se inscribieron? —quiso saber. Los participantes asintieron—. Leeré todo lo que está escrito aquí previamente y lo iremos revisando todos —asentimos atentos—. Los participantes deberán inscribirse previamente, y participar con la camiseta del color de su alianza —los seis participantes se miraron y respondieron afirmativamente—. La tela tiene que ser BLANCA. No puede ser del tono del color de la alianza —volvimos a asentir. Teníamos la tela del color solicitado extendida en el mesón—. En el lienzo, deberá dibujarse el personaje característico de la alianza, además de la identificación del curso. Se puede trabajar con bosquejos previos —Ron sacó el dibujo que habían estado diseñando parte del día lunes, cuando estuvimos todos en su casa—. El fondo de la tela, debe de ser pintado del tono del color de la alianza —Tonks mostró su mochila, que estaba llena de tarros de pintura color rojo—. Los resultados se darán al finalizar las actividades deportivas. O sea, a las siete de la tarde, en este mismo lugar.

—¿Cuándo comenzamos? —quiso saber Tonks.

—A las doce en punto —explicó Hermione—. Desde ya, confiamos en todas sus habilidades, chicos y chicas. Nosotros ahora tenemos que ir a animar a los compañeros que jugarán en las actividades deportivas.

—Lo entendemos a la perfección. Déjennos a nosotros este trabajo, no les defraudaremos —nos despedimos de los chicos y fuimos a la otra cancha del colegio, estaban próximos a comenzar las actividades deportivas.

Lamentablemente teníamos pocas esperanzas de ganar en estas, puesto que Draco al ser candidato a rey, le permitían solamente participar en algunas actividades. A Harry también no se lo permitían, como a Luna y Cedric. Ser los miembros de CEAL les jugaba en contra. Para colmo, Ron se había torcido el pie la tarde anterior, cuando ensayaba con Draco la 'Sorpresa Hermione', así que aprovechando su habilidad con el dibujo, se le designó estar a cargo del lienzo.

Mis suposiciones fueron acertadas, y cuando nos encontrábamos esperando los resultados del lienzo, nos comunicaron que solamente habíamos sacado puntaje de participación en básquetbol y voleibol, pero en fútbol, habíamos obtenido el tercer lugar.

—Es el primer día, nos quedan muchos más —nos animábamos entre sí. Y era verdad.

Estábamos la mayoría de las alianzas esperando ver los resultados del lienzo, cuando vimos llegar a todo nuestro equipo de pintores llegar hacia nosotros. Estaban tan pintados que era difícil reconocerlos a lejana vista.

—Tomen chicos, para que se puedan limpiar —les ofreció Luna, la cual estaba repartiendo materiales higiénicos a todos los participantes.

—¡Amiga, ayúdame! —pedía Tonks a Fleur.

—¿Parvati? —Cho también me pedía que le ayudase. De a poco, todos los participantes iban siendo ayudados para quitarse la pintura. Ron observaba fijamente a Hermione, quien trataba de ocultar su vista hacia él.

—Sí que viven una relación de tensión esos dos —murmuró Cho, mientras le limpiaba el rostro.

—¿Por qué no ayudas a Ron, Hermione? —le preguntó Draco.

—Él no me ha pedido ayuda —contestó, sin mirarnos.

—¿Me puedes ayudar? —habló Ron. Hermione se ruborizó. Agarró un pedazo de toalla y lo mojó con el jabón líquido para limpiarle primero las manos a él. Sentí algo de culpa al ver la escena, por lo que decidí voltearme. Algo tonto de mi parte, si todos veían a la pareja.

—Le pedimos a todas las alianzas que se dirijan al sector de los pabellones —Cedric era quien nos hablaba. Nos solicitaban el traslado hacia allá, puesto que era tradición el desprender del tercer piso, los diseños confeccionados por los compañeros—. El jurado ha deliberado arduamente, puesto que los diseños han estado realmente increíbles. Solo los pequeños detalles hicieron la diferencia.

—_¡Di los lugares de una buena vez!_ —gritó una chica de segundo medio. Cedric rodó los ojos. Sabía que a Luna le daban respeto por su estado.

—Cuarto lugar para el segundo medio —respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. El lienzo de ellos se desprendió y dejó ver a un Pacman comiéndose a pequeñas caricaturas de las otras alianzas—. Tercer lugar lo obtuvo el primer año —el lienzo de la alianza naranja mostró a un Donkey Kong montado arriba de un barril, el cual tenía los datos de dicho curso. Supuse que no ganaron porque el fondo del lienzo tenía muchas tonalidades, y no la principal, que era el naranja—, y el primer lugar es para… ¡la alianza Luigi! —obviamente estaba feliz, debido a que ese era su curso. Eso nos daba a entender que no habíamos ganado el primer lugar, sino el segundo.

Ambos lienzos se desprendieron. El ganador tenía a un Luigi haciendo el signo 'paz' con sus manos, estaba sentado en el césped, y apoyaba su espalda en un caparazón azul.

Nuestro Mario era hermoso. No entendía por qué no habíamos ganado. Este salía saltando, y detrás de sí, estaba decorado con distintas tonalidades de rojo. Rápidamente, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia el jurado para exigir explicaciones. Todos nosotros íbamos atrás de ellos.

—Quiero que me digan por qué no ganamos, si nuestro lienzo es mucho más lindo que los otros tres —habló Hermione brutamente.

—Hermione —susurraba Harry, al frente de ella.

—Díganos qué parámetros usó para no darnos el primer lugar —era de suponer que Ron estaba frustrado.

—Vean su dibujo. ¿Qué acción está haciendo el personaje? —nos respondió con una pregunta uno de los jueces.

—¿No lo ve? ¡Está saltando! —contestó ella.

—Muy bien. Según usted está saltando. Entonces, el dibujo debería de tener una sombra en forma de punto abajo, indicando que debajo de la imagen hay un piso. Así como lo tiene Luigi, que está en un césped, y Donkey Kong que está en un barril. Pacman tampoco tiene indicio de suelo, y no aprobamos el hecho de que hayan dibujado a las otras alianzas en forma de comida.

—¿Está diciendo que porque no le dibujamos un minúsculo circulo abajo no obtuvimos el primer lugar? —resolvió Ron, indignado.

—Así es, así que más cuidado para la otra —finalizo la conversación el juez.

—Que se jodan —murmuró Ron.

—Tranquilos muchachos, es solo una de las actividades. Mañana jueves tenemos el día de playa y a la noche, el esperado_ Calducho._

—Estamos muy bien preparados para esas actividades. Será mejor que vayamos a nuestras casas a descansar. Estoy muerta —Fleur se tiró al piso, y Tonks lo hizo encima de ella.

—Hermione, ¿podríamos quedarnos a ensayar un momento? Quiero afinar unas cosas de la coreografía actuada —le pidió Draco.

—Pero si estamos bien en la coreografía, Draco. Estoy cansadísima. Mañana tenemos que estar con todas las energías para la jornada playera.

—Es solamente para afinar algunos detalles —ella desfiguró su rostro y se encogió de hombros, maldiciendo a mi novio por debajo, mientras los demás compañeros comenzaban a marcharse a sus respectivos hogares—. ¡Ron! ¿Nos puedes acompañar? —gritó, cuando vio que él se marchaba junto a las demás personas.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer él? —Hermione preguntó a la defensiva.

—Nada. Pero necesito hablar algunas cosas con él después —respondió cortadamente. Hermione volvió a rodar lo ojos, y decidió poner más de su empeño, para que así las cosas se agilizaran y pudiese irse pronto a su casa.

.

.

* * *

**Draco POV**

Jueves por fin, y un enorme sol nos acompaña en las actividades de la playa.

Afortunadamente el mar está calmo y la arena está tibia. Esto es parte de las ventajas de celebrar el aniversario en septiembre, cuando el clima nos está invitando a lucir menos prendas en el cuerpo. Si lo hubiésemos celebrado en Julio, habríamos estado usando bufandas.

Hoy estaría a cargo de la locución, puesto que era algo incómodo para Luna venir a la playa. Ella tendría el arduo trabajo en la noche, cuando ocurriese el tan esperado _Calducho._

La mayoría de las alianzas estaba ya en un respectivo sector del balneario. Me gustaría poder estar en la barra, gritando junto a todos mis compañeros, pero sabía que ser CEAL era una responsabilidad que no nos dejaba participar como deseábamos. Esperé a que fuesen las diez treinta en punto, y convoqué a los voceros de alianza, a través de un megáfono. Todos estos llegaron entusiasmados.

—Buenos días chicos, les hago entrega del listado de actividades que tendremos hoy. Tratemos de cumplir los tiempos, para que así podamos estar libres y prepararnos para el _Calducho_ —comuniqué, entregándole las hojas—. Necesito que traigan a los chicos que participarán en la figura de arena para que les pueda explicar las bases —asintieron y corrieron a sus respectivas alianzas.

Harry por mientras, marcaba cuatro sectores de la playa. Los voceros llegaron los tres chicos por alianza que se pedían para esta prueba.

—Los participantes deberán inscribirse previamente, y participar con la camiseta del color de su alianza —dije, y comenzaron a guardar silencio. Cedric se encargaba de anotar los nombres de los participantes—. La temática de la figura de arena es libre, y pueden ocupar implementos para la creación de esta, pero dicha creación podrá ser decorada sólo con implementos de la playa, entiéndase conchas, algas, plumas de aves, etc. El tamaño es a elección de los participantes, pero no deben utilizar más del perímetro que ha marcado Harry —indiqué señalando a donde estaba mi amigo, terminando de marcar cuatro enormes pedazos—. El cuidado frente a problemas tales como perros que destruyan la figura, olas que puedan amenazar con derrumbar la figura, tienen que ser considerados por la alianza previamente. ¿Queda alguna otra duda?

—¿Con cuánto tiempo contaremos?

—Tendrán hasta las doce y media para confeccionar su figura. En ese transcurso, se estarán realizando las otras actividades —caminé junto a los chicos hasta el sector marcado, y una vez que estuviesen los tres participantes por alianza ubicados, di comienzo a la actividad. Rápidamente con Harry corrimos al centro de la playa, y citamos a los participantes de la siguiente actividad, _La gotera._

—Daré las instrucciones, así que poner atención —habló Harry, sosteniendo con firmeza el megáfono—. Cuatro hombres y cuatro mujeres sentados en la arena de forma vertical, intercaladamente, mirando hacia el mar. El último de la fila corre al mar una vez que se toque una bocina, sosteniendo un tarro que tendrá muchos orificios debajo. Lo llena con la mayor cantidad de agua posible, se sienta de los primeros en la fila y lo va pasando hacia atrás, mojando a todos los participantes. El nuevo último de la fila, vacía lo poco de agua que llega en otro tarro que está detrás de sí, y se vuelve a repetir el proceso, hasta que el tiempo designado del juego haya acabado.

—Nosotros los iremos ordenando —me adelante a decir, al ver que todos comenzaban a ordenarse en la arena. Dejé a Ron y Hermione juntos. Ron se ruborizó y Hermione me observó de manera inquisidora.

—Tendrán un tiempo de tres minutos. La alianza que haya podido llenar con la mayor cantidad de agua el tarro, será la ganadora del primer lugar, y así sucesivamente —puntualicé—. En sus marcas, listos, FUERA.

Ron, que era el último de la fila, corrió con agilidad hacia la playa, y emitió un pequeño garabato al enfrentarse con el agua helada. Vi que llenó todo lo posible el tarro, pero al tener orificios, rápidamente el líquido se fue saliendo. Se sentó de los primeros en su fila, y ágilmente se fueron pasando el tarro, hasta llegar a Hermione, quien lo vació en el tarro de atrás, se colocó de pie y descendió hasta el mar otra vez, para hacer lo mismo que hizo Ron. Ella calculó mal la distancia, y prácticamente se tiró encima de Ron, quien no estuvo para nada enojado. Siguieron la secuencia con la misma rapidez. Los otros grupos no iban tampoco nada de mal.

Harry apretó la bocina, y yo con metro en mano, comencé a medir la cantidad de líquido que había logrado cada alianza.

Hubo un empate entre la alianza del tercero medio y la de nosotros, y los voceros decidieron repetir la prueba. Ganaron los de tercero.

Mientras hacían las figuras de arena, también se confeccionaban los trajes de sirena, los cuales tenían que ser confeccionados con materiales reciclables. Al final de la jornada, las sirenas deberían de modelar en la playa, mostrando la creación de los diseñadores.

La triatlón no la pudimos hacer, porque no conseguimos el permiso de carabineros y necesitábamos de su apoyo, puesto que ellos debían de cortar el tránsito para que los participantes corriesen sin problema alguno en la carretera. Preferimos ponernos el 'parche antes de la herida', y prevenir algún accidente.

—¡Concurso de alianza! —grité por megáfono—, tenemos aquí un metro cuadrado —indiqué, mostrando una marca exactamente medida y encuadrada con piedras—, en treinta segundos, la alianza que logre meter más compañeros dentro de esta, ganará puntaje extra. Comenzará primero la alianza naranja, luego la verde, azul y roja.

El cronómetro inició su recorrido, y la primera alianza logró meter a quince personas. Lamentablemente los primero en salir en esta actividad, perderían. Las otras alianzas armaban mejores tácticas para hacer entrar a más personas. La alianza verde logró meter a dieciocho personas. La azul, increíblemente metió a veinte. Le pasé el cronómetro a Cedric para que yo también pudiese participar. Quedamos en que todos los hombres sostendrían a las mujeres, y que las compañeras más pequeñas, serían elevadas al medio, con la ayuda de todos. Le hice una morisqueta a Ron con mi rostro, y él, sin pedírselo siquiera, tomó a Hermione en brazos y se la colocó arriba de sus hombros. Ella, con tal de ganar no chistó ante la sorpresiva actitud de Ron y ofreció sus brazos para sostener a Tonks, una de las más pequeñas. Se cumplió el minuto, y uno a uno fuimos descendiendo. Veintiún personas. Esta actividad la habíamos ganado.

Seguimos participando después en _Tirar la cuerda_. Para nuestra sorpresa, perdimos como hombres, pero ganaron las chicas. Todo fue cosa de organización y ellas lo hicieron excelente. Hasta Parvati participó.

Antes de ver las figuras de arena y observar los trajes de sirenas terminados, nos quedaban dos actividades más. _La carrera de cuncunas_ y _Vestirse en el mar._

La primera consistía en sentarse intercaladamente, similar a como lo hacían en _La gotera._ Pero aquí no debían de ponerse de pie, sino, sujetarse de los tobillos del compañero de adelante. Debían de arrastrarse por la arena solamente con el culo, y recorrer una distancia de dos metros. Las expresiones de los que participaban eran tan divertidas que por lo mismo, decidí hacerme cargo de la actividad, para ver los rostros de agonía de todos en general. Aquí nos fue mal. Sacamos el último lugar.

_Vestirse dentro del mar_ consistía en lo siguiente: Vistiendo solamente el traje de baño, los participantes se adentrarían al mar, junto con el ayudante, el cual deberá de llevar un par de zapatillas, un par de calcetines, pantalón, polera color de la alianza, un polerón y un gorro. Este ayudante le irá pasando las prendas una a una al participante, y ganará el primero que salga del mar, con toda la vestimenta correctamente puesta.

Las alianzas se pudieron de acuerdo en que los hombres serían los ayudantes, y las mujeres las que tendrían que vestirse. Hermione es rápida, por lo que la escogieron a ella, y para darle un poco más jocosidad a la cosa, volví a ofrecer a Ron, pero los demás pidieron que participara Harry, puesto que él había estado todo el día viendo los tiempos de los juegos y se había convertido en el celador de la mayoría de las actividades.

—¿Y tengo que sacarme la ropa? —reclamaba Hermione.

—Claro, tienes que entrar solamente usando el traje de baño —le animaba Cho.

—Que sea rápido —confesó, sacándose primero la polera. No pude evitar ver a Ron. Le observaba de reojo, y de a poco, se fue poniendo más y más colorado. Tuvo que voltearse cuando Hermione se quitó sus shorts y quedó en bikini. Se consiguieron las prendas que ella debía de usar para poder ponérselas dentro del mar. Y cuando estuvieron todas las alianzas listas, se inició el juego. Fue nuevamente un empate entre la alianza de Ginny y la nuestra. Siempre estaba la disputa entre los últimos dos años. Estando ya exhaustos por las actividades, las dos alianzas decidieron dividirse el puntaje ganador.

—Ahora el jurado dirá los resultados de las figuras en arena —Cedric se había adueñado del megáfono. Cada alianza se dirigió a la figura correspondiente.

El primer año intentó hacer a Donkey Kong arriba de un barril. Mirándolo de lejos tenía el aspecto de un simio. El segundo medio realizó un televisor, y dentro de él, hicieron a Pacman y su recorrido, mientras era perseguido por otros bichos similares a él. Este me había gustado. El tercero medio hizo un castillo fenomenal. Tenía cinco pisos y mucha decoración con plumas de aves y conchitas.

Nuestra alianza para finalizar, había confeccionado a un Mario Bross completamente de pie. Endurecieron la arena con agua, y con palitos de paleta fueron definiendo los trazos de la figura. Era un trabajo muy bello. Y digo era, porque antes de que los jueces dieran el visto bueno al arduo trabajo de mis compañeros, tres juguetones perros (perros de mierda nomás) destrozaron la obra de arte. Quedaron fotografías, pero estaba en las bases pre-escrito que debían de tener cuidado con aquellos problemas. Me lamenté por haber escribo aquello. Habríamos obtenido el primer lugar.

—Ni modo, nos queda la noche todavía y mañana viernes para destrozar a las otras alianzas. Vamos con los puntajes similares —decía Cho, sacando cálculos mentales.

—Yo le tengo fe a todos los _miss _y_ míster_. No es por nada, pero nuestro curso tiene a preciosidades únicas, como yo por ejemplo —hablaba Fleur.

—Carisma. Eso es lo que hay que tener hoy en la noche. Es la clave del éxito —se agregaba a la conversación Harry. Tenía los lentes marcados en su rostro por culpa del sol.

—Personalidad diría yo —objetó Ron.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo de salir hoy en la noche? —le preguntó Hermione, observándole con autosuficiencia.

—Claro que no. Verás de lo que soy capaz esta noche.

—Creo que estamos sobrando, podríamos irnos —habló mi novia, entrelazando su brazo con el mío. Todos le hicimos caso y nos fuimos dispersando. La pareja se quedó discutiendo.

Nos despedimos a medida que íbamos saliendo del balneario. Cada uno aprovecharía de descansar para la noche. Parvati y yo caminamos en silencio. Minutos después, ella inició una conversación.

—¿Draco?

—Dime.

—¿Crees que ganaremos el aniversario?

—Yo creo que sí. Vamos arriba en los puntajes, pero no por mucho. Dependerá de nuestro esfuerzo hoy en la noche.

—Lamento no poder colaborar mucho hoy en la noche —aquello lo dijo apretándome el brazo.

—¿Te parece poco todo lo que estás haciendo? Ser la candidata a reina implica muchas cosas amor. Más aún si eres madre. Eres única, y con eso basta.

—A ti te basta, pero no a los demás.

—¿Ves a los demás disgustados?

—No… —murmuró al cabo de unos segundos.

—Todo está bien, amor —Parvati sonrió y se relajó.

—¿Draco?

—¿Hum?

—¿Nos darás una pista de las cosas que se pedirán en la Misión Imposible? —quiso saber, imitando los ojos del Gato con botas de _Shreck_. Le robé un beso y seguimos caminando. La amo demasiado, pero eso no significa que caería producto de sus encantos… ¿o sí?

.

.

* * *

**Ron POV**

Nervioso, ¿yo? jamás.

Pero no entendía por qué mi corazón tenía esas ganas incontrolables de salirse por mi garganta.

_El Calducho_ se estaba realizando en la cancha techada del colegio. Ahí ya estaban ubicadas las alianzas, las luces puestas en el escenario, la amplificación al lado de la radio del colegio, Luna vestida extravagantemente dando indicaciones a través del micrófono… y también estaba ella.

Hoy sería el último día antes de la sorpresa que veníamos preparando con la ayuda de Draco, Pansy y Parvati. Lo mejor de todo es que no contaba con que Hermione estuviese soltera. No luchar con Viktor me relajaba un poco, puesto que lo que planeaba hacer mañana en la noche, lo iba a hacer con o sin su consentimiento.

Lo primero de la noche fue el _Tugar-Tugar, salir a bailar_. Menos mal me salvé de aquella actividad, por lo que me dediqué a alentar a los compañeros que se habían animado a salir. Se les dio un listado de treinta estilos musicales, donde tendrían que demostrar los pasos básicos y la confianza innata entre la pareja.

Tonks y Crabbe hicieron una buena pareja bailando, e increíblemente obtuvieron el segundo lugar. Lo que nunca pensamos, fue que echarían en la primera ronda a Fleur, aunque lo supusimos por la pareja con la que ella bailaba en el concurso.

La siguiente actividad que se realizó fue _Si se la sabe, cante_. Los participantes debían de correr la distancia aproximada de tres metros y tocar una campanilla que la sostenía Cedric. Quien tocaba dicho instrumento (Cedric fue más tocado) debía de cantar la canción durante diez segundos, de lo contrario, se le descontaban aciertos. La alianza que completase primero diez canciones, ganaba.

Y como Pansy, Tonks y Fleur eran las más expertas en cuanto se refiere a música actual y de moda, era imposible que no ganásemos. Gracias a ellas, teníamos otro primer lugar en el aniversario.

No pensé que Crabbe y Goyle se motivarían tanto este año. El primero además de haber salido en el _Tugar-Tugar, salir a bailar_. Quiso competir en el _Círculo._ Una actividad donde se dibujaba en la tierra un círculo, y un representante por alianza debía de entrar, pero con sus manos atadas. Ocupando solamente la fuerza de sus hombros y sin hacer zancadillas, debían de sacar a los contrincantes de dicho perímetro. También fuimos vencedores. Crabbe es uno de los alumnos más grandes que hay en Hogwarts.

Goyle en cambio, tomó posesión de la _Gincana._ Actividad que consistía en un circuito de seis fases, y cada una debía de finalizarse para iniciar la otra. Goyle tuvo que comerse primero una naranja, para poder enhebrar una aguja luego. Aquello le costó mucho, pero rápidamente pasó a la tercera base, donde tenía que armar y desarmar una torre de vasos plásticos. Después tenía que buscar tres monedas de $10 en un plato que estaba lleno de harina. Fue lo más rápido que hizo, puesto que sopló con mucha energía toda la harina del plato y encontró todas las monedas necesarias. Pasó luego a la penúltima fase, comerse un plátano. Se lo comió tan rápido que se ahogó un poco, y eso lo retrasó para pasar a la última actividad que consistía en armar un barquito de papel. Ginny fue más rápida y ágil que él, y ella le dio el primer lugar a su curso. Me suponía que saldría mi hermana en aquella prueba. Habilidades domésticas, agilidad para comer rápido… yo no salí porque estaba reservado para otras pruebas.

—Llamamos por favor a todas las 'mamás' que participarán en _El postre de Mamá_ —Luna hablaba otra vez—, les damos un _break_ de quince minutos, para retomar luego con las _miss_ y _míster._

Ginny fue a mi lado, con la única intención de burlarse de mí.

—A ver si ganarán _El postre de Mamá._

—Te crees muy segura por tener a nuestra madre participando en tu bando, hermanita.

—¿Y quién cocina más delicioso que nuestra madre?

—Te sorprenderás al ver quién vino en mi ayuda —contesté, imitando su expresión altanera. Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Mentira que llamaste a…

—Hola bicho. ¡Vaya! Ya eres toda una mariposita.

—¡Bill! —mi hermana se abalanzó y le abrazó—, ¿cuándo llegaste?

—Hoy en la tarde. ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

—Claro que sí. Pero no me digas que has viajado desde Alemania y dejado la gerencia del banco solamente para ayudarle a Ron en el aniversario.

—Planeaba visitarles en las fiestas patrias, pero no pude salir antes. El viaje ya estaba planeado, y se terció esta actividad. Créeme que daré todo por ganarla, el orgullo Weasley es fuerte.

—Me alegro mucho que estés con nosotros, Bill.

—¡Ron! Las chicas te están buscando para que… ¡Hola! —Fleur me venía a decir algo, pero creo que se le había olvidado.

—Hola señorita… —¡Hey! Mi hermano acababa de llegar y ya se estaba ligando a una compañera de curso, en mis narices.

—Fleur, _Just Fleur _—susurró, sonriéndole con los ojos.

—Bill Weasley, a su servicio.

—Y Cupido a dejado un par de corazones flechados —agregó Ginny, derramando ternura.

—Después se conocen de mejor forma. Bill, tenemos que ir al salón donde deberás participar. Fleur, enseguida estoy aquí de nuevo —lo llevé a rastras donde estaban las otras 'madres'. _El postre de Mamá_ consistía en que un integrante de la familia (casi siempre eran las mamás, por eso el nombre) debía de preparar en una hora un postre que fuese asociado al color de la alianza, pero que a la vez, fuese nutritivo y rico al paladar. Ginny fue más astuta que yo, y le pidió a nuestra madre que participara por su curso. Yo aproveché la noticia de saber que mi hermano viajaría a visitarnos. Él cocina delicioso también, además es muy creativo. Tengo la certeza que el primer lugar estará muy peleado.

—Las _misses_ que representarán a sus alianzas, favor de acercarse al sector de la radio. Repito. Las _misses_ que representarán a sus alianzas, favor de acercarse al sector de la radio —dijeron misses, y ya me puse nervioso. Aquello significaba dos cosas:

Faltaba menos para 'mi estreno' como sex symbol.

Y…

Ver a Hermione usando algo provocativo.

Se me apretó el pantalón con solo pensar en eso.

—Muy bien. Le pedimos al jurado que sea lo más objetivo posible. Se presentarán en el siguiente orden la siguientes _misses:_ bikini, pijama sexy, jean, secretaria y gatita. Se irán presentando de a una, y al final de la jornada, se dirán los lugares respectivos —informaba Luna—, le pedimos entonces, que pasen adelante las cuatro _miss bikini._

En nuestra representación salió Pansy luciendo un bikini rojo, por el color de la alianza.

Tenía que ser objetivo. Así lo mencionó Luna. Pansy se veía realmente bien. El tono de su piel se veía lindo con la mezcla del bikini, y sus ojos verdes se veían más claros. Desfiló hacia el jurado, y a cada uno de ellos le colocó un collar de flores que llevaba en su cuello. Sonrió y guiñó el ojo. Todas esas cosas fueron ensayadas con Fleur, no me cabía la duda.

—¡Un fuerte aplauso para estas chicas! —aplausos recibieron pocos, comparados con los gritos y silbidos que habían en el patio techado—, ahora, le pedimos por favor que pasen las señoritas que postulan a ser _miss pijama sexy._

No sé qué concepto tenía Tonks de pijama sexy, pero vestía un pijama de una sola pieza. Cargaba además un conejo de peluche. Eso no era sexy, eso era tierno. Mas nuestra sorpresa fue cuando se volteó, y toda la parte de atrás del pijama, era de material transparente. Se veía su espalda desnuda, y usaba una ropa interior que dejaba bien poco a la imaginación.

—¡Otro aplauso para estas chicas! Me pregunto yo, ¿con cuál de ellas les gustaría ir a dormir? —Luna ya comenzaba a lanzar chistes algo picantes para la hora—, prepárense, porque veremos los mejores culitos ahora. Que pasen adelante las _misses jean._

Cho lucía bastante bien con un ajustado jean a la cadera. Además, se había colocado una polera que dejaba visible todo su abdomen y hombros, cubriendo solo lo necesario a cubrir, de color rojo por supuesto. Pero Cho no me conmocionó, sino que fue mi hermana, quien usando una polera de color verde y similares características a la de Cho, se subió arriba de la mesa del jurado y comenzó a moverse extrañamente.

—¡Qué hace Ginny ahí! —grité enojado. Mi hermanita no podía participar en esas cosas. Harry estaba al lado mío embaladísimo—, deja de comerte a mi hermana con la mirada, vayamos a salvarla de esa turba de depravados.

—Si te atreves a hacerlo, juro que te mato, Ronnie —me gritaron de atrás. Miré enardecidamente al locutor de esa amenaza, y en ese instante, las _misses jean_ terminaban de presentarse. Harry seguía en su mundo.

—¡Esa sí que fue una presentación! ¡Aplausos para todas ellas! —animaba Luna— ahora, que pasen nuestras secretarias —dijo secretarias y volteé instantáneamente hacia las cortinas del escenario, de donde iban saliendo las chicas. Y ahí venía Hermione.

Usaba unos zapatos de taco negro enormes, lo que le hacían ver sus piernas aún más grandes y torneadas. Una falda que se ajustaba a su figura y marcaba su trasero con cada paso que daba, debido a los sugerentes tajos que tenía la tela en ambos lados de sus piernas. Le cubría los muslos para no provocar el infarto en los hombres que ahora le estaban viendo. Llevaba una blusa roja que apenas se veía, porque usaba además una chaqueta negra, al igual que su falda.

Merlín santo que no tienes apiado hacia mi persona. Estaba muriendo al frente de ella, mientras Harry reclamaba la forma en que Hermione se movía.

Ella se acercó al jurado, y jugó a desabrochar su chaqueta. Se la sacó y se apoyó en el mesón, se soltó el cabello que le cayó en cascada, y los lentes de marco rojo que también usaba para la ocasión, los enganchó en su blusa, que estaba sugerentemente abierta.

—Creo que varios tendrán que ir al baño a quitarse las emociones —escuchaba que decía Luna a través del micrófono—, esa ha sido la presentación de las secretarias. Ellas dejarán sus currículum en la estación de radio, para que todos los interesados puedan contactar con sus datos —agregaba jocosa—. Para finalizar la ronda de _misses,_ les pedimos a continuación, que pasen las postulantes a ser la gatita más sexy de esta noche, ¡miau!

—¿¡Qué! —gritamos todos al ver salir a tres gatitas muy sugerentes, y a Fleur vestir un enorme traje de pelos. Todos pensamos en que saldría con algo mucho más sexy que eso, aunque si se trataba de buscar a la mejor caracterización de gatos, ella lo había logrado.

A medida que iba avanzando, comenzó a tocarse y ahí comenzamos a gritar todos, porque ella fue desabrochando el cierre que tenía su masa de pelos y quedó en un pequeño traje del mismo tono al anterior. Nos pudimos percatar de las botas que llevaba, que hacían juego con la nariz pintada que se había maquillado, y se fue a la mesa del jurado a hacer su show correspondiente. Estaba seguro que aquí ganábamos también.

—¡Uy! Sí que la tendrá difícil el jurado. No me gustaría estar en su lugar. ¡Ánimo! Ahora damos unos minutitos de _break_ nuevamente, para que se preparen los _míster_. Chicas, es nuestro momento para dejar volar nuestra imaginación.

Era mi hora. Comencé a sudar.

—No sé por qué estás tan nervioso. Tú no tendrás que mostrar _carne _—me habló Draco, mientras nos dirigíamos junto a él, Nev, Harry y Crabbe.

—Problema mío si estoy nervioso —contesté más alterado—, no sé por qué nos prestamos para esto, Harry —le hablé a mi amigo.

—Concuerdo con Draco. Tú te has llevado la mejor parte —¿él también? Con estos amigos, para qué quería enemigos.

—Damas, señoritas y mentes sucias de alcantarilla, démosle un fuertísimo aplauso a nuestros _mineros_ —habló Luna.

—Daré lo mejor de mí. Nos vemos afuera, chicos —expresó Neville, quien había sido escogido para ser el representante a míster minero. Usaba jean, botas, pero no llevaba camisa. Las chicas se encargaron de embetunarlo con lociones para que estuviese todo brillante. Claro, también llevaba su casco, antiparras y un cinturón lleno de herramientas.

El griterío que había afuera no se podía explicar en palabras. Yo pensé que los chicos habían dado un espectáculo viendo a las chicas, pero al parecer, estaba equivocado. Las chicas sí que tenían pulmones para gritar.

—Les cuento chicas que uno de esos YA ES MÍO, así que cuidadito con estarlo mirando demasiado —amenazó Luna—. Fuerte el aplauso para estos guapetones —le hicieron caso a ella y aplaudieron con más ganas—. Queremos ver más carne, así que le pediremos a los _míster musculosos_ que hagan su aparición.

—Me llaman a mí —se dijo animado Crabbe. Él no estaba nervioso por mostrar su musculatura. Las chicas le aconsejaron que usase un bóxer, y que encima de este, se amarrase una toalla. Así daría la impresión de que acababa de salir de la ducha. Le salpicaron agua para todos los efectos pertinentes. Nosotros tratábamos de ver las presentaciones de ellos, pero como estábamos atrás de las cortinas, apenas podíamos observar. Solo escuchábamos los gritos y la histeria que había al otro lado.

—Vaya que tenemos hombres guapos en Hogwarts. Somos muy afortunadas, _ladies._ ¿Les parece ver un poquito más de carne?

—¡SÍ! —le amenazaban a Luna.

—¡Que pasen entonces nuestros _míster bóxer!_

—Ocúpalos en tu presentación —Harry me pasó sus lentes, tragó saliva, y salió al escenario. Me asomé entre las cortinas, y le vi avanzar con nerviosismo hacia el frente, y una vez ubicado a escasos metros del jurado, se desabrochó la bata que llevaba usando, quedando en ropa interior.

—_¡Hazme tuya, amor!_ —le gritaba mi hermana. Cerré las cortinas para calmarme, ya venía mi turno.

—Reitero chicas, somos muy, muy, muy afortunadas de tener a semejantes bombones entre nosotras. Mi amiga Ginny me dice que Harry está ocupado, así que no lo vean tanto. Gracias. Le pedimos entonces a los _míster ejecutivos_ que salgan a darnos unas cuantas órdenes, por favor.

Y ahí venía yo. El chico de primero medio abrió las cortinas, y uno a uno fuimos saliendo. Con cada paso que daba mi corazón amenazaba con salir. El sudor me dio un brillo especial en la cara y eso hizo que moviera mi mano inconscientemente hacia mi cabello, para desordenarlo un poco. Aquello hizo que unas cuantas chicas gritaran, y recordé todas las cosas que me dijo Fleur. Me quité la chaqueta negra y la coloqué en uno de mis hombros. Luego me solté la corbata negra y también, abrí tres botones de la camisa roja. Lo demás era pasearse al frente del jurado.

Creo que lo había hecho bien. Miré de reojo a Hermione que no dejaba de observarme, su rostro reflejaba demasiadas cosas. Punto a favor para mí. Ella me había desarmado, y yo le había desarmado ahora.

—Los chicos también dejarán su currículum en la estación de radio. Y nuestra tocadita al cielo ya se acaba, porque nos queda presentar al último míster. Así es, con ustedes, ¡_los míster mayordomo_! —estando ubicados en una esquina del escenario, ya podía ver tranquilo el espectáculo de Draco.

Osadamente vestía solo un bóxer negro y un corbatín del mismo tono. Las chicas lo embetunaron también con loción en todo el cuerpo, y cargaba una bandeja de plata en una mano y en la otra llevaba un plumero, el cual lo pasó por toda la mesa del jurado.

Fleur le lanzó un papel al escenario y él lo recogió, pero dándole la espalda al público, mostrando todo su enorme trasero. _Humanista tenía que ser._ Sacó la personalidad que ni Harry ni yo juntos podríamos haber sacado.

—¡Fuerte el aplauso para todos estos actores de película! Nos han hecho bajar unos cuantos kilitos de tanto sudar —opinaba Luna, riéndose—, gracias por la gran cantidad de ideas sugerentes para a privacidad, chicos —agregaba, con una sonrisa pícara—. Un nuevo _break_. En quince minutos más comenzarán las _coreografías_, el resultado del _Postre de mamá,_ _las barras colas _y _la tocata_ —Luna dejaba el micrófono en el pedestal y se iba donde su alianza. Nosotros bajamos y también nos fuimos a la nuestra. Todos estábamos emocionadísimos.

—No nos queda mucho tiempo. Tenemos que ir a cambiarnos ropa para nuestras coreografías —nos pedía Tonks, quien aún vestía su pijama.

—Las cosas están en nuestro salón, vayamos a cambiarnos ropa inmediatamente —le secundó Cho. Asentimos y con rapidez, corrimos hacia nuestra sala de clases. Había un despelote de cosas. Mochilas, bolsas, zapatos, trajes, y una extraña división de la sala, donde colgaban las cortinas en mitad de esta para hacer el vestidor de chicos y chicas ahí mismo.

Se venía la magistral actuación de Draco. Él ya estaba listo, puesto que me observaba con decisión.

Muy bien. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Mis queridos y queridas lectores, lamento enormemente el retraso. Mucha gente cree que nosotros estamos de vacaciones con esto de las tomas universitarias, pero yo sé que ustedes piensan lo contrario, gracias a Breaking Rules xD. A mi carrera siempre le corresponden los turnos de portería en la universidad en los horarios más incoherentes, y uno debe de cumplir con aquellos (tomen en cuenta también que yo vivo en una ciudad, y estudio en otra). Y no es solamente turnos y reuniones en la universidad sino que además de ir a las diversas marchas y formas de demostrar nuestra disconformidad con el sistema (¿Vieron en las noticias la Genkidama por la educación? ¡Esa marcha estuvo hermosa!), todas estas cosas me tienen realmente ocupada. Incluso, desde hace tres días atrás comencé a trabajar en una dulcería. Me paso todas las tardes haciendo inventarios y quedo muerta.

A cambio de mi tardanza, les he traído una actualización bastante suculenta. Narré muchas experiencias que viví en mis cuatro años de enseñanza media para que se fuesen imaginando las de cosas que tuvimos que hacer. Lo del lienzo nos ocurrió a nosotros. Pintamos a _Vicky,_ de _Los Padrinos Mágicos_ (aquel año fuimos el color naranja, y la temática eran los villanos de los dibujos animados, lol), la dibujamos saltando, pero al no tener el reflejo del suelo o algo por el estilo, nos dieron le segundo lugar xD.

Si desean, pueden revisar estos links de Youtube. Ambos tienen un breve resumen de uno de los aniversarios más chistosos que experimenté, cuando estaba en tercero medio el año 2007. Se harán una idea general más o menos de las cosas que narré aquí y que contaré en la próxima actualización.

http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=reEYIRhesCw

http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=FWnpPhIxFg8&NR=1

Volviendo al fic. Draco resulta ser un muy buen amigo, ¿no lo creen? Intenta por aquí y por allá lograr que Ron y Hermione tengan acercamientos. Él al parecer, está preparando el terreno para algo. ¿Qué será? Para su fortuna, será resuelto en la siguiente actualización :D

Espero que haya podido saciar sus gustitos en los miss y míster. Me guié por sus comentarios ^^ entregados en sus reviews. Si no tienen cuenta en , déjenme sus correros electrónicos o algún otro medio para buscarles en internet. Así les aviso cuándo actualizo, y le respondo a sus palabras, claro.

Agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que dejan comentarios. No es obligación, pero es GRATIFICANTE y EMOCIONANTE el ver tantas notificaciones, con tantas muestras de cariño hacia los personajes de esta historia, y sobre todo, el cariño y estima que me tienen. Son los mejores lectores que uno puede tener, no los cambio por nada del mundo ^^

Les hago la cordial invitación a que visiten http : / spilledcoffeeonafic . blogspot . com / este es un blog que nació hace un año atrás, donde se recomiendan fics (en un principio, eran solamente de la saga Crepúsculo) pero desde que yo comencé a publicar recomendaciones, he tratado de llevar la magia de Harry Potter a esos lugares. Pueden comentar, pedir que se entrevisten a escritoras, como también, leer recomendaciones y recomendar fics. Los dibujos del blog, son nacidos de mi mano :P al igual que la sección de agregados, así que pueden conocer otras facetas de mi persona :D

**PD. QUEDA SOLAMENTE UN CAPÍTULO PARA…**


	38. Aniversario del colegio III Born to be

—_Las cosas están en nuestro salón, vayamos a cambiarnos ropa inmediatamente —le secundó Cho. Asentimos y con rapidez, corrimos hacia nuestra sala de clases. Había un despelote de cosas. Mochilas, bolsas, zapatos, trajes, y una extraña división de la sala, donde colgaban las cortinas en mitad de esta para hacer el vestidor de chicos y chicas ahí mismo._

_Se venía la magistral actuación de Draco. Él ya estaba listo, puesto que me observaba con decisión._

_Muy bien. El momento de la verdad había llegado._

* * *

**Capítulo XXXVIII **

**Aniversario del colegio**

**Parte III y final**

_**B**__**orn to be my baby**_

* * *

_**Capítulo dedicado a Tess, quien estuvo de cumpleaños hace unos días atrás. Felicidades, guapa. **_

_**Les recomiendo que busquen las siguientes canciones, y así pueden leer con harta música de fondo. La cita, de Jeremías. Un mix de Kudai (las canciones más antiguas) y música de los años 80, en especial, **__**B**__**orn to be my baby, de Bon Jovi (:**_

* * *

_**Pequeño ayuda memoria**_

_Primer medio, color naranja, Donkey Kong._

_Segundo medio, color amarillo, Pacman._

_Tercero medio, color verde, Luigi._

_Cuarto medio, color rojo, Mario Bross._

* * *

**Ron POV**

—¡Por la re chucha! —gritó Draco de pronto, tirándose al piso, revolcándose entre los bolsos y la ropa que cubría cada lugar.

—¿Qué te pasó Draco? —preguntó asustada Parvati, colocándose inmediatamente al lado de él. La mayoría de nosotros también nos acercamos, algunos incluso, estaban a medio vestir.

—Me he torcido el pie horriblemente. ¿Quién mierda dejó esa puta mochila en la entrada? —gritaba en el suelo aún. Si no supiera que esto era una actuación de su parte, tendría la misma expresión de preocupación que la mayoría de los compañeros tenía en este preciso instante.

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie? —consultó Hermione, entre tranquila e histérica. De seguro que estaba pensando en muchas cosas.

—Ayúdenme, por favor —solicitaba él. Harry, Neville y yo fuimos en su ayuda y lo arrastramos a la mesa del profesor, donde lo dejamos sentado.

—Con cuidado te iré sacando el zapato. Tengo que ver si hay alguna inflamación —dijo Parvati nerviosa.

—Con amor, amor —musitó, cubriéndose la cara. Estaba seguro que apenas podía aguantarse las ganas de reír—, ¡duele, duele! —expresaba.

—Tienes roja la parte del tobillo —examinaba su novia. El maldito se había pintado la pierna muy bien—, de seguro que te torciste el tobillo. Tienes que hacer reposo.

—No puedo, ahora tenemos que bailar la coreografía actuada, tenemos las _Barras colas_, ¡la tocata! —hablaba rápidamente. Se colocó de pie, pero apenas su pierna 'mala' pisó suelo, se arrodilló con fuerza— ¡Ah!

—Quédate quieto, mierda —le retó Hermione, colocándose completamente seria. No era momento de comenzar a babear por ella, pero su postura, con los brazos cruzados, levantando inconscientemente sus senos, me hacía perder la razón. Estaba perdido—. En la tocata podrías tocar la guitarra y cantar sentado, ahí no tendríamos problema. En las _Barras colas_ sencillamente no salgas, ya hay suficientes compañeros que desean ser_ gay_ esta noche. Lo que me complica es la coreografía. Está todo muy ensayado, y cada uno tiene un papel primordial en dicha cuestión. No hay nadie que te remplace ahora, en tan poco tiempo. Tendríamos que entrar a desglosar la coreografía y…

—Ron podría tomar mi lugar —dijo de pronto Draco. Tragué saliva. Hermione le observaba con la expresión de querer cortarlo en trocitos.

—¿Qué? —alegué, para comenzar a actuar también, aunque no me salía tan bien como a Draco. Los demás compañeros se dedicaron a seguir vistiéndose. Asumían que el problema ya estaba resuelto.

—No te hagas el sordo, sé que perfectamente tienes tus dos orejas en perfecto estado, y que no son un adorno —me regañó.

—Draco, por las orejas uno no escucha —Hermione rebatía algo que no venía al caso, pero Draco no le tomó atención.

—Tú has visto la mayoría de los ensayos. Eres inteligente, así que asumo que puedes acordarte de mis pasos y sacar adelante la coreografía junto a Hermione.

—Podemos pasar de esta actividad. En las siguientes damos el todo por el todo. Sobre todo por las actividades de mañana —Hermione de verdad estaba tratado de no bailar conmigo. El que ella no quisiera participar en algo sin importarle el puntaje, se reflejaba concretamente.

—Si no salen en esta presentación, lo más probable es que perdamos el aniversario. Vamos a la par con la alianza de Ginny y Luna. Tenemos que ganar todas estas actividades y así, podremos obtener el puntaje suficiente —relató con seriedad. ¿Sería cierto aquello?

Verdad o ficción, Hermione se sentó en el piso del salón con las piernas cruzadas y se balanceaba, cerrando sus ojos. Draco aprovechó para mirarme y susurrarme una grosería.

—_¡Ya pues weón, has la pega también!__**(1)**_—Parvati se aguantó las ganas de reír.

—Yo no planeo perder el aniversario… este es mi primer año en donde participo, y la experiencia me ha gustado mucho. Me arrepiento de haberme tomado vacaciones los años anteriores… no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad de darle un triunfo a mi curso —no sé de dónde carajos (maldición, se me estaban pegando las malas palabrotas de mis amigos) había salido tanto coraje para decir aquello. Draco sonrió y Hermione me observaba desde el suelo—, daré la batalla hasta el final. Mi pregunta es si tú la quieres dar conmigo —Draco disimuló una risa ahogada con unos extraños suspiros que asimilé a que eran gemidos por el dolor de su 'inflamación'. Por escasos segundos vi las mejillas de Hermione sonrojarse, pero al ponerse de pie rápidamente me perdí de aquella visión.

—Haremos lo imposible por lograrlo —contestó apenas viéndome. Se adentró al vestidor improvisado, y la cabeza de Pansy se asomó entremedio de las cortinas. Nos guiñó un ojo y se adentró otra vez para ayudarle a Hermione.

—_Daré la batalla hasta el final. Mi pregunta es si tú la quieres dar conmigo…_ ¡Uy! —Draco se burlaba de mí.

—Aquello que le dijiste fue demasiado romántico —me felicitaba Parvati. Me sonrojé un poco.

—Tienes que colocarte mi ropa. Pansy la debe de tener adentro también.

—Eres un gran actor, Draco —tenía que reconocerlo. Lo había hecho genial.

—Lo sé. Ahora sorpréndeme —me respondió con una risa—, pero recuerda que nuestro gran plan finaliza el sábado. El día de la fiesta, con todo lo que tenemos preparado… así que no te dejes guiar por tus instintos —agregó, indicando con su cabeza mi miembro. Decidí dejar de hablar con él. Tenía claro que hoy, aunque me muriera por besar a Hermione y decirle mis sentimientos, no tenía que hacerlo.

Ella se merecía algo grande, fuera de lo común… y lo tendría.

.

No sé cómo, pero ya estábamos con todos los chicos esperando nuestro turno para salir a escena. No podía negar que Hermione se veía hermosa.

La canción narraba la historia de dos personas que se conocían por azar en un bar. La chica estaba acompañada de un supuesto novio, y quien le cortejaba, desde otra mesa, comenzaba a seducirla poco a poco. Lucía un jean que marcaba sus piernas de forma peligrosa. Lo que llevaba como blusa tampoco ayudaba a concentrarme. Mi mirada se perdía entre la piel que se dejaba ver tibia y suave.

—Le damos un fuertísimo aplauso a la alianza amarilla, que acaba de hacer una grandiosa presentación —hablaba Luna, pidiendo que el público animara a los chicos que recién habían terminado de realizar su actuación—. Ahora, démosle un fuerte aplauso a la alianza roja, quienes nos deleitarán con la canción llamada _'La cita'._

—Es nuestra hora, chicos —nos dijo Pansy—. Tenemos que ganar. Con o sin Draco tenemos que hacerlo. Ya le escucharon hace poco, estamos muy a la par de la otra alianza —todos asentían frenéticos. Pansy extendió su mano, y todos fueron apoyándose en la de ella, para formar un enorme círculo y así, gritamos _'¡Mario!'_ (súper original) y salimos a ocupar el escenario.

Rápidamente los niños que no iban a bailar ayudaban a ambientar el lugar. Corrían las mesas para simular un bar, otros colocaban botellas que fueron llenadas previamente con jugo de frambuesa, para que de lejos pareciese que estaban repletas de vino.

Harry se sentó junto a Hermione en la mesa central. Yo me dirigí a la otra mesa, una que estaba ubicada a la esquina del escenario. Los _músicos_ se ubicaban en el otro exterior, y las bailarinas de los coros, extras y demás personajes, ya estaban en posición.

Pansy asintió, para que Luna diera la señal y así el sonido por los parlantes se comenzase a sintonizar.

_Llegó a mis ojos como un ciclón,_

_Tu mirada desde el rincón,_

_Dejando a su paso un mar de neón, humo y licor,_

_No sé con quién andas si es tu novio, me da igual._

La primera estrofa comenzó a cantarse, y poco a poco me iba a cercando a Hermione, cuando Harry le decía algo a ella en el oído y desaparecía del escenario.

Me senté al frente de ella, y le comenzaba a cantar la canción. Así hacíamos tiempo hasta el coro. Hermione solamente reía. Me observaba de reojo, y comenzaba a jugar con su cabello de forma intimidante. Enrollaba uno de sus rulos entremedio de sus dedos, acomodaba luego el cabello detrás de su oreja, su cascada castaña le cubría uno de sus hombros…

_Me fui, acercando un poco a ti_

_Y me dije sin parpadear, qué bien se le ve el blue jean,_

_Sin pensarlo di un paso más, y en las tripas peces me nadaron,_

_Cuando al fin, supe tu nombre._

No me pude contener y le tomé de la mano. Ella se sorprendió, pero no dejó de sonreír. Ya se acercaba el coro de la canción, por lo que me alejaba de la silla y le ofrecía la mano. Hermione la aceptaba entre nerviosa y tímida, y juntos nos acercábamos a la 'barra del bar'.

Ahí el grupo de bailarinas hacían su primera coreografía, mientras nosotros seguíamos coqueteando detrás de ellas.

_Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar,_

_Qué manera de juntar a este par de extraños._

—De verdad estás hermosa —se me escapó de los labios aquella aseveración.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —respondió, posando sus manos en mi pecho. Bajó la mirada cuando sintió el rápido palpitar de mi corazón. El coro ya finalizaba, y nuestra segunda presentación debía de ser ejecutada.

_Que se empiezan a extrañar,_

_Pronto tendrás que regresar, con aquel fulano_

_Y yo con botella en mano._

_No podré olvidar… la cita del azar.  
_

Nos colocábamos adelante otra vez. Ella sentada en la mesa, y yo al frente de ella, sin dejar de acariciar sus manos. Luego fueron sus brazos. No podía evitar el tratar de sentir cada parte de su tersa piel. Le susurraba parte de la canción en su oído.

_A qué, te dedicas cuando no estás,_

_Divirtiéndote en algún bar,_

_Preguntaste y la luz de tus ojos me hizo hablar:_

_Rezo para conseguirme a alguien como tú._

_Dobló esta apuesta mi corazón_

_Cuando ahí tú sin ton ni son_

_Me invitaste a bailar, una banda empezó a tocar,_

_Y al oído me dijiste que aquella canción me dedicabas._

—¿Quieres bailar? —me preguntó ofreciéndome su mano para que yo la sacase a la pista. A cambio de tomar su mano, me salí del guión y le abracé de su cintura. Hermione no se quejó. Dejó que yo la posara con total autonomía, y que lentamente la fuera estrechando contra mi cuerpo, mientras la banda de músicos también salía a la pista, bailando junto a las otras chicas.

_Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar,_

_Qué manera de juntar a este par de extraños…_  
_Que se empiezan a extrañar,_  
_Pronto tendrás que regresar, con aquel fulano_  
_Y yo con botella en mano._  
_No podré olvidar… la cita del azar._

Todos juntos bailábamos la misma coreografía, con la diferencia que Hermione y yo estábamos más conectados que nunca. Nuestros cuerpos increíblemente se movían en la misma sincronía, como si hubiésemos ensayado juntos desde un principio. Sentía que mis piernas iban a doblarse en cualquier instante, pero aquello jamás sucedió. Estaba firme como una roca, y feliz, como un ser humano enamorado.

_Y se nos hizo eterno aquel momento__,_

_Celebrando el encuentro de dos náufragos a orillas de la pasión._

Ella surcaba mi rostro con sus manos, yo cerraba los ojos ante su contacto. Sentía como íbamos disminuyendo el ritmo de nuestros compases, y como poco a poco, solamente nos movíamos por inercia, lentamente. Hermione acercó su rostro a mis labios, y por un minuto creí que nos besaríamos.

_Aguanta Ron Weasley, aguanta,_ gritaban todos mis yo internos. Hermione se detuvo, y cerró sus ojos. Supongo que asumió que yo la iba a besar.

Pero no.

Todavía no.

Ella abrió sus ojos y pude ver la decepción. Poco a poco se iba distanciando de mí, y toda la gente que estaba en escena también iba desapareciendo. Quienes eran músicos, adoptaban la forma de meseros. Las bailarinas, de los otros clientes del bar. Harry volvía a aparecer y se sentaba junto a Hermione. Yo también me retiraba a mi mesa, y desde allí, le seguía observando, con la diferencia que Hermione ya no me observaba como antes.

_Llegó, a mis ojos como un ciclón  
Tu mirada desde el rincón… Me mirabas desde el rincón_

La música finalizó, y todos nuestros compañeros se alegraron inmediatamente.

Todos, menos Hermione, quien se paró del asiento y salió entre furiosa y angustiada. Apenas fue percibido su malestar. Había tanta buena vibra en los demás que su molestia fue conocida sólo por algunos.

Dejamos el escenario, sacando todas nuestras cosas y rápidamente nos fuimos otra vez a nuestro salón.

—¡Les salió hermoso, niños! —nos felicitaban, mientras se cambiaban ropa para las otras actividades.

—Como si lo hubieran ensayado desde siempre —agregaban. Yo solamente reía y agachaba la mirada. Tantos piropos de este tipo me hacían sonrojar. Hermione también sonreía, pero solo por cortesía. Estaban todos tan atentos de presenciar las _Barras colas,_ que aproveché el momento para acercarme a ella y saber el por qué de su molestia.

—¿Hermione? —le llamé. Se detuvo en su caminar y me observó tristemente—. Qué… qué pasó —rápidamente me descolocó verla así, tan deprimida.

—No me provoques más, por favor —le escuché susurrar. La música y el bullicio de afuera no ayudaban mucho en la conversación.

—No sé a qué te refieres —respondí torpemente.

—Oh, sí que lo sabes —refutó con más energía. _Con más enfado_.

—Háblame claramente, por favor.

—Me gustas. Me gustas mucho —soltó a secas. No podía aguantar la felicidad que sentía dentro de mí, pero era tanta, que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo reaccionaba—. Y sé que yo no despierto cosas en ti, en este plano. Has estado riéndote de mí durante todo este tiempo. No creas que no me he dado cuenta. Sabes que me encanta cuando rompes reglas, la forma en que usas tu uniforme, en la que te desordenas el cabello… lo sabes muy bien, y aún así, yo seguí ahí, tranquila, tratando de creer que lo hacías porque sí, y no por cabrearme.

—Hermione…

—Pero aquel día en tu casa, cuando ensayábamos… no sabes cómo me sentí.

—Tú también me provocaste.

—¿Y qué importa? ¿Acaso dejaste que las cosas siguieran? Por supuesto que no. Te quedaste como una estatua. No hiciste nada. Y es entendible que no lo hagas, porque no sientes algo por mí.

—Estás hablando cosas que…

—Déjame terminar, que para mí esto es muy difícil. Siempre que he intentado confesarme ocurre algo —me interrumpía a cada instante. Ya comenzaba a alterarse otra vez—. Junté todo el valor necesario, traté de olvidar mi orgullo y aquel día de la fiesta de disfraces planeaba decirte mis sentimientos. Pero ahí descubrí que las cosas no resultaban cuando era uno solo el comprometido. Lo entendí y traté de no pensar en ti, mas es imposible. Te instalaste aquí y aquí desde la primera vez que te vi —resumía, tocándose la cabeza y luego el corazón—. Te vi tan frágil, tan desprotegido de la vida que quise hacerte crecer de otra forma. Quería que fueses capaz de darte cuenta que habían muchas otras cosas por las cuales reír. Que no siempre ser el mejor en la clase te otorgaba buenos recuerdos. El saltarse las clases, el emborracharse hasta perder la memoria, el seguir saltándose clases otra vez, el discutir por cosas estúpidas, el encontrar un fundamento a algo que quizás no tenga justificación alguna… y al parecer lo conseguí. Estoy feliz de que estés disfrutando este aniversario, de que desees ganar… porque si tú estás feliz, yo también lo estoy. No vale la pena decirte otra vez el motivo —finalizaba, dedicándose ahora a abrochar sus chapulinas—. Así que ya lo sabes. Por favor, no me provoques. No vuelvas a hacerme creer que me besarás, porque ahora ya sé que eso no ocurrirá. Tratemos de llevarnos bien por nuestros amigos en común, no quiero que Ginny y Luna se preocupen más por mí. También tengo mi orgullo.

—Tenemos que terminar esta conversación —acoté, cuando le veía salir del salón. Hermione se volteó y me sonrió melancólicamente.

—Nunca me has seguido. No lo hagas ahora. No quiero llorar esta noche, por favor —pidió, dejándome helado. Le había hecho llorar, y aquello me paralizaba como si me hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría.

—No le sigas —Draco estaba junto a Parvati y Pansy, escuchando todo lo que Hermione me acababa de decir—. Ahora tiene que estar muy conmocionada por todo lo que te dijo.

—No puedo permitir que ella crea que yo no la amo —Pansy y Parvati sonriendo por arte de magia. Esta era la primera vez que confesaba mis sentimientos de manera tan segura. No sentí vergüenza; todo lo contrario. Un valor que no había experimentado brotó de mi pecho, llenado todo mi cuerpo.

—Y no lo creerá. Es más, asumirá que le dices eso por despecho. Espera hasta el día sábado, no queda nada... se han estado dando pistas durante todo el año. Esperar unos días más no les afectará en lo absoluto.

—¿Y si se le ocurre volver con Viktor? —las dudas llovían frenéticamente dentro de mi cabeza.

—No lo hará.

—Eso nadie te lo asegura.

—No lo hará porque jamás estuvo con él.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo que acabas de oír. Ellos nunca tuvieron una relación amorosa. No me mires así, ella es tan amiga mía como lo eres tú de mí. Si ella me confió aquello… bueno, yo lo descubrí —se auto corregía riéndose—, y me pidió que guardara el secreto, y lo hice.

—No pongas esta cara, Ron. Mira el lado positivo, Hermione nunca estuvo con alguien —me animaba Pansy.

—¿Y por qué inventó esa mentira? —exigía saber las respuestas. En mi interior, todo era inmensamente alegría otra vez.

—Déjate de _huevear_ un rato por favor. Por tu culpa nos estamos perdiendo las _Barras colas._ Vamos, que pronto será nuestro turno —Draco cortó nuestra conversación y salimos del salón.

—Aguanta Ron. Dos noches más y posiblemente, todos podremos descansar de esta tensión tan dramática que llevan ustedes —comentó Parvati, apuntando a Hermione con su mirada.

—Gracias —susurré, mientras era arrastrado por Pansy—, un momento, ¿por qué llevas ese tutú?

—Pues… no querrás salir solamente con bóxer en las _Barras colas_, ¿o sí?

—¡Yo no bailaré eso! —fue lo último que alcancé a gritar.

.

.

* * *

**He****rmione POV**

—¿Pasa algo, Herms?

—Hum no, nada.

—Uy, cuando las mujeres decimos _nada_, es porque ocurre de _todo_. Vamos, cuéntame —no es que no le tuviera confianza a Pansy, de hecho, ella muchas veces me había interrumpido cuando habíamos estado a punto de besarnos con Ron, así que demás suponía mis sentimientos hacia él. Mi problema ahora era que quería _borrarme_.

Tanto tiempo pensando en algún tipo de confesión más linda, pero llegué y le largué mis sentimientos así nada más, como si hubiera estado hablándole acerca del clima.

Me cabreó el hecho de que estuviera jugando conmigo. Tenía que ponerle el punto a lo que no tenía nombre aún. Y lo hice. Mi corazón sufría cuando Ron me observaba a lo lejos, cuando se paseaba sugestivamente, cuando hacía cosas realmente fuera de las reglas. Cuando él era él y todo lo que yo deseaba en mi vida.

Era oficial, estaba enamoradísima de Ron. Maldito patán.

Maldita yo, que también me dediqué a molestarlo desde comienzos de año.

—Vamos Hermione, cuéntame —Pansy me volvía a traer a la realidad.

—Estaba pensando en las posibilidades de volver con Viktor —dije, para que se callara de una jodida vez. Ella abrió y cerró la boca y prefirió irse de mi lado. Sabía cuando yo me ponía antipática, y había aprendido que lo mejor era guardar las distancias.

Y lo que acababa de ver, me encabronaba todavía más.

—¡DRACO MALFOY! —grité tan fuerte que muchos chicos se voltearon a verme. El sorprendido, aplicó la corrida maratónica (esa que todos llevamos dentro, cuando nos vemos en algún peligro) y comenzó a perderse entre la multitud. No era difícil esconderse, puesto que no todos vestían tutús fucsias y petos de color rojo pasión. Además, la cabellera amarrada a lo cavernícola lo delataba.

Yo no era muy buena corredora, pero la rabia que tenía en mi interior me hizo alcanzarlo y lanzarme contra su cuerpo.

—¡Soy culpable, lo asumo! —murmuraba debajo de mí.

—Tienes cinco segundos para explicarme por qué mierda lo hiciste —respondí—. Ok, ya pasaron.

—¡Ni siquiera me he defendido, aprende a contar!

—Sabes que soy una basura en matemáticas. Ahora dime por qué carajos hiciste espectáculo tremendo en el salón y no saliste a bailar conmigo.

—Y me dirás que no te gustó —debatió, sonriendo. Le pegué una patada _suave_ en sus bolas y se tiró al piso otra vez.

—No creeré tu dolor, puedes estar actuando —agregué, al verlo darse unas dos vueltitas en el piso. Cuando le vi el rostro, me di cuenta que le salían unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—_Ahora sí que ni siquiera podré tocar la guitarra_ —habló de forma chillona.

—Lo lamento por Parvati, le he jodido la diversión durante unas noches —contesté picantemente, imitando su expresión de hacía unos segundos atrás—. Explica antes de que tu amiguito sufra las consecuencias —amenacé otra vez, frotándome las manos.

—Se me olvidó la coreografía. Tuve un borrón en mi cabeza terrible.

—Esa no te la cree nadie.

—Hermione, tú solamente has salido en la miss ejecutiva que no hizo nada del otro mundo —contestó. Apenas terminó de decir aquello, colocó ambas manos al frente de su aparato reproductor.

—Y la coreografía, y la tocata.

—En la coreografía salieron más personas, y en la tocata haremos algo que nos encanta. No estamos obligados. Eres igual de problemática que Ron. Por eso son tal para cual —me desafió, dejándome sola.

—¡Aún no hemos terminado de hablar! —le gritaba, pero este seguía caminando. El tutú que se movía de forma graciosa me bajó un poco el enojo. Decidí seguirle, pero no daría mi brazo a torcer.

—Algún día te diré por qué hicimos todo esto —murmuró, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a donde se encontraba la alianza.

—Hicimos me suena a verbo conjugado en plural. ¿Hay alguien más en este malévolo plan?

—No puedes saber todo, Hermione.

—Quiero saberlo todo.

—Espera unos días entonces. Recibir sorpresas es gratificante.

—Estresante.

—Gratificante —repitió.

—¡Aquí estás! Te estábamos esperando —chilló Harry. Exploté de risa. Al pobre Harry no le quedaba el peto que había usado yo en la coreografía anterior. Apenas le cruzaba en su espalda, y se apreciaba un _seno más grande que el otro_, todo por culpa de la diferencia de relleno que tenía en cada lado. A él le había tocado vestir un tutú rojo.

—Disfruta de nuestra salida del closet —concluyó Draco, yéndose saltando junto a Harry.

—Par de _gays_ —finalice, mirándoles.

—Dejaremos con ustedes a las chicas, perdón, digo a las señoritas, bueno, como sea, aquí está la alianza Mario Bross, junto a todas sus nenas —Luna les presentaba. Bastó que dijese eso, para que todos nuestros compañeros saliesen a escena lanzando besos por doquier, caminando con el culo apretado y la delantera bien sobresaliente. Sus rostros pintados como payasos, con el excesivo maquillaje provocaba la risa entre los asistentes.

El _mix_ de música comenzó a sonar, y ellos se dedicaron a actuar (quiero creer que era una actuación, puesto que les salió bastante natural) de manera increíble. Las bromas obscenas, las miradas raras entre ellos y los gritos que tuvieron que inventar entremedio de las coreografías fue lo mejor, aunque mi parte favorita había sido la del _Titanic._ La mítica música de esta película comenzó a sonar, y todos los chicos corrieron a una esquina del escenario, ahí se agacharon e hicieron la 'ola', mientras otros dos aparecían entre el montón de tutús —Harry y Draco— y hacían de _Jack _y_ Rose. _Luego de aquello, siguieron con más coreografías, sacando más de un aplauso espontáneo.

—Estoy dudando seriamente de la condición sexual de mi novio, pero de todas formas, brindémosle un fuertísimo aplauso a las chiquillas del cuarto año —animaba Luna por medio del micrófono—, nos quedamos con el último grupo de chicas, para después, finalizar con la tocata.

Quedaba aquella actividad y podríamos largarnos a dormir. Estaba realmente muerta. Apenas sentía mis pies.

—¿Ensayarán un poco? —quiso saber Neville, que se estaba sacando el maquillaje.

—No lo sé. ¿Lo haremos? —me preguntó Draco, a quien no le importaba pasearse en bóxer.

—Nunca lo hacemos cuando estamos trabajando. Comprobemos la afinación de las guitarras —sugerí. Pansy y Parvati traían ambos instrumentos, por lo que nos fuimos a un lugar un poco más apartado del bullicio para afinarlas y dejarlas en el mismo tono.

—No estés enojada conmigo. Sabes que eso no me gusta —comentó Draco, una vez que las guitarras ya estaban listas.

—No lo estoy. Cansada sí. Lo único que deseo es irme a dormir —asintió y cargó ambos instrumentos hasta la ubicación de nuestra alianza.

La última coreografía ya había finalizado.

—Damos quince minutos para que comience la última actividad de la noche. Mientras tanto, les diré los resultados del Postre de mamá —se hizo un silencio expectante ante las palabras de Luna. Todos sabían que el primer y segundo lugar se disputaría entre los competitivos Weasley—. El jurado dijo que todos los postres estaban deliciosos, así que a todos se les ha dado puntaje de participación.

—¿¡Qué! —gritamos en masa. A lo lejos vi como dos cabezas pelirrojas se indignaban. Una cabeza nueva para mí, asumía que era otro de los hermanos de Ron.

—Jurado incompetente, las _weás_ que trae CEAL para deliberar —se quejaba Ron.

—Piénsalo que fue para mejor. Imagínate que uno de los Weasley hubiese sido el ganador. Habría _ardido Troya_ en esa familia. El orgullo estaba en juego, es mejor mojar con agua fría la competencia, así se van los dos ofuscados, pero en la misma sintonía —argumentaba Neville.

Claro, echar puteadas al jurado, era mejor que echarse puteadas entre ellos.

Ron se juntó con Ginny, quién estaba más molesta todavía. Ambos se fueron a donde sus familiares a descargar su rabia.

—Llamamos a los voceros de alianza para que puedan sacar el número de participación que tendrán en la última presentación —Luna trataba de informarnos en medio del griterío. Me acerqué hasta ella y saqué el papelito con el número 4.

Tendríamos que esperar a que las otras tres alianzas hicieran sus respectivos _cover_ de las canciones y nosotros cerraríamos la noche. El tiempo de espera se nos hizo corto, puesto que estábamos seguros a lo que íbamos. Luna nos llamó y junto a Draco, nos subimos al escenario, portando solamente nuestros instrumentos.

—_¡Rojos! ¡Rojos! ¡Rojos!_ —si bien el grito ya no era tan original, todavía teníamos algo de apoyo de nuestros compañeros. La hora nos tenía cansados a todos.

—Muy buenas noches apreciable jurado, queridos compañeros y compañeras, en especial, nuestra alianza —saludaba Draco regalando sonrisas por doquier—, nosotros somos Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, y hoy les interpretaremos un _mix_ de canciones versión acústica de los éxitos que han marcado a una banda nacional, llamada_ Kudai_. Esperamos que sea de su agrado la velada que os brindaremos a continuación —la manera que tenía de hablar Draco frente a los demás, con tal de caer en gracia me encantaba. Ya tenía al jurado completamente embobado.

Cuando pensábamos en qué canciones podríamos interpretar para la tocata del aniversario, se nos vinieron muchas. Las del repertorio del pub de _Azkabán_ estaban listas y ensayadas, pero el estilo no era muy adecuado para una actividad colegial. La idea fue de Parvati.

—_¿Cómo no interpretan las canciones de Kudai?_

—_¿Kudai? —repitió Draco._

—_Sí. Pónganse a pensar hace unos dos años atrás. Todo el mundo en Chile cantaba las canciones de Kudai. Todos nos sentíamos identificados, porque eran jóvenes como nosotros._

—_Y ahora no muchos los escuchamos, porque cambiaron completamente —objeté. Yo les había escuchado justamente en esos años, pero bastó que conocieran la fama para que se transformaran físicamente y ya no atraían a tantas personas en el país, como en otras naciones, claro._

—_Hay que rescatar lo bueno. Todos se saben las primeras canciones. Hacer un cover de ellos sería re lindo —volvía a insistir. Y si Parvati proponía algo, el macabeo __**(2)**__ de Draco lo haría._

—_¿Qué opinas Hermione? —quiso saber mi opinión._

—_Démosle. Cantemos las canciones que marcaron nuestra pubertad._

Comenzamos con la primera de todas, _Sin despertar_. Increíblemente, todas las personas que estaban aún en la actividad del _Calducho_ se conectaron, y lentamente, comenzaban a cantar con nosotros.

Donde cantaban los chicos, cantaba Draco. Donde cantaban las chicas, cantaba yo. Sonaba bastante armónico con las guitarras acústicas. La gente nos apoyaba con sus palmas, con sus vaivenes, con su atención.

Después, seguimos con _Ya nada queda_ otra de las canciones míticas que fueron dedicadas por cientos de jóvenes enamoradizas hace unos años atrás. Mientras la cantaba, confesaba internamente que esta canción me gustaba muchísimo, a pesar de no haberla dedicado nunca.

Para finalizar, interpretábamos _Lejos de la ciudad_. Cuando a Draco le correspondía cantar, yo tocaba la guitarra, y cuando a mí me correspondía, él hacía mi trabajo anterior. Así, tratábamos de dar nuestro propio estilo a la canción.

No había necesidad de cantar fuerte. Ambos estábamos sentados tocando la guitarra, solo teníamos un par de micrófonos y podía escuchar a la perfección mi voz salir por medio de estos elementos. Había sido una buena elección _Kudai_. Todos estaban en calma, por un instante, nos habíamos olvidado de la competencia.

Terminamos con la interpretación y los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar. Lo único que hicimos con Draco fue agachar la cabeza en señal de gratitud, tomamos nuestros instrumentos y bajamos del escenario.

—Mañana se darán todos los resultados restantes a las actividades de hoy —dijo Luna por el alto parlante—, pero antes que se vayan, no se olviden que ahora se sacará el papelito que nos dirá la temática de la fiesta —agregó. Busqué a Fleur con la mirada, y ella estaba muy entusiasmada conversando con el hermano mayor de Ron.

—¿A qué se refiere Luna con eso de la temática de la fiesta? —le pregunté a Crabb, que era el más cercano a mí.

—No sé —rodeé mis ojos. El siguiente era Ron, pero al verme, se corrió. No pude negar que sentí un pequeño quebrazón en mi corazón, pero como la dignidad y el orgullo siempre estaban ahí, pendientes de cualquier dolor, me di la media vuelta y me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba Ginny, repitiéndole la pregunta.

—La fiesta de coronación y culminación de actividades de los aniversarios, son siempre con temáticas.

—¿Y eso con qué fin?

—Para divertirnos más. Recuerdo que una vez fue la temática de _piratas_. Todos fuimos disfrazados como tal, y se escuchó música muy divertida. El año pasado fue cuentos infantiles.

—¿Y cómo se seleccionan las temáticas? Porque si fueran de acuerdo a las caricaturas de las alianzas, tendría que ser la fiesta relacionada a los videojuegos, ¿no?

—No siempre se rigen por aquello… cuando fue la temática de piratas, estábamos participando con personajes típicos chilenos.

—Nada que ver —concreté.

—Exacto —me daba la razón.

—Chicos, poner atención que sacaré el papelito ganador —la voz de Draco era la que se escuchaba en aquel instante. Luna ya estaba siendo asfixiada por un abrazo protector de Nev—. Los primeros dos papelitos serán catalogados como nulos. El tercero, será el decisivo. ¿Atentos? —los presentes asentimos, y solamente escuchábamos los ruidos que hacía Draco. Sacó el primer papel y lo leyó de inmediato—. ¡Adiós a la temática de los videojuegos! —revolvió nuevamente la bolsa donde guardaba cientos de papelitos doblados minuciosa y ociosamente—, también le decimos adiós a la temática futurista. Atentos que se nos viene el premiado —daba más expectación, revolviendo lentamente la bolsa—. Preparen su mejor tenida, puesto que celebraremos este aniversario al más puro estilo de los años… ¡80'!

—Al menos no tendremos que ver a Pacman's intentando bailar —Ginny no estaba muy contenta con el resultado. A mí en lo personal me encantaba. La música de los ochenta me atraía bastante. Varios cantantes de aquella época me deleitaban con sus voces, hasta el día de hoy.

—Gracias por su asistencia, y nos encontramos aquí mismo, para las dos actividades gigantes que se nos vendrán mañana —Draco volvía a bajar del escenario, y la gente encargada de ordenar la amplificación comenzó a trabajar.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? Es muy tarde para que te vayas en locomoción —me ofreció Ginny.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Puedo coger un taxi, no tengo problema.

—Nada que ver Hermione, te saldrá súper caro. Le diré a mi hermano que nos lleve.

—¿Tu hermano mayor? —quise saber. No quería tener mucho contacto con Ron.

—Sí, Bill es un amor de persona.

—Y un ligón también. Al parecer, tendrás a Fleur de cuñada algún día —Ginny se rió y me tomó de la mano para que fuésemos hasta donde estaban ellos. Bill y Ron se fueron sentados adelante, mientras que Ginny y yo nos acomodamos atrás. Cerré los ojos para desconcentrarme, y la misma pelirroja me despertó, para avisarme que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. Me despedí de forma general para no ver la cara de Ron, entré a mi casa sin hacer ruido y me lancé a mi cama. Me quedé dormida así tal cual.

.

.

Eran las once de la mañana con cincuenta y siete minutos, y los cuatro voceros de alianza estábamos esperando el listado de la Misión imposible a las afueras del salón de reuniones del CEAL. Harry, Draco, Luna y Cedric estaban adentro imprimiendo las cuatro listas.

Estaba realmente ansiosa. Si bien es cierto teníamos a dos integrantes del CEAL de nuestro salón, los muy malditos no nos habían querido decir ninguna de las cosas que este año planeaban pedirnos. Me emocionaba el hecho de pensar qué cosas _imposibles_ tendríamos que llevar al colegio, puesto que contábamos con solo seis horas para cumplir la misión.

—Pueden pasar —nos llamó Cedric. Los cuatro entramos y ninguno se quiso sentar. Luna nos fue entregando la misión imposible, la cual estaba dentro de un sobre putamente sellado.

—No lo abrirán hasta haberles leído el contenido. Tranquilos, que aún no son las doce del día —Luna se reía maliciosamente. ¿Quién dijo que las embarazadas eran dulces? Observé a Harry con reprobación, pero no encontró mejor cosa que hacer, que observarse sus zapatillas.

—A la mierda, llevo toda una semana tratando de saber qué dice este listado —comenté exasperada, abriendo el sobre. Lo bueno fue que los otros tres voceros de alianza también hicieron lo mismo.

_**Misión imposible 2006**_

—_100 camisas escolares._

—_20 cucarachas vivas en un frasco. _

—_10 billetes de $500._

—_1 estampilla de Mozambique._

—_50 corbatas del color de la alianza._

—_7 __Pyrus malus_

—_Fotografía de los candidatos con 4 carabineros. La fotografía debe ser entregada impresa dentro de un sobre sellado. _

—_Fotografía de la alianza simulando una selva en la plaza central de la ciudad._

—_Fotografía del vocero de la alianza, disfrazado del personaje de videojuego que se le fue asignado. La fotografía debe ser entregada impresa dentro de un sobre sellado. _

—_Fotografía de algún anciano jugando el videojuego de la alianza. La fotografía debe ser entregada impresa dentro de un sobre sellado. _

—_Una torta casera, que esté embetunada del color de la alianza y que tenga la imagen de esta, confeccionada con mostacillas al centro._

—_Una pizza de un metro cuadrado, que contenga los siguientes ingredientes: queso, jamón, tomate, aceitunas… y que estos formen el escudo de Hogwarts._

—¿Alguna duda? —preguntó Harry, rascándose la cabeza.

—¿La pizza tiene que ser comestible? —preguntó el vocero de primer año. Buen punto, podríamos quizás hacer ingredientes con cartón.

—Por supuesto que sí, al igual que la torta —se jactaba Draco—. ¿Otra consulta?

—Ninguna al parecer —corroboró Luna—. Les aconsejo que traigan las camisas marcadas, para que después no haya problema al devolverlas. Pueden marcharse —sí, dijo pueden marcharse y mi espíritu libre corrió por todo Hogwarts hasta llegar al salón, donde estaban todos expectantes.

Grité el listado y muchos comenzaron a hacer memoria de las cosas que podrían tener en sus casas.

—Mi papá colecciona billetes, así que él demás que tiene los de $500 —informaba Tonks.

—Buscaré todas las camisas que hay en mi casa, siendo siete hermanos, deben de haber muchas —habló Ron.

—Apúrate y anda a buscarlas, antes de que Ginny se te adelante —Neville tenía razón, por lo que Ron salió de inmediato del salón.

—No nos dispersemos compañeros. Lo mejor será irnos a sacar la fotografía a la plaza, mientras vamos en el camino, pensamos en cómo haremos y buscaremos las demás cosas.

Así fue como comenzamos a recolectar las cosas de la misión imposible 2006.

Nos sacamos la fotografía, y aprovechando la estancia en el centro de la ciudad, compramos los ingredientes para hacer las dos mega comidas que se nos habían pedido. Tres chicas se ofrecieron a crearlas, por lo que los demás nos dividimos las cosas a buscar y quedamos de juntarnos en el colegio a las tres de la tarde, cuando comenzara la otra actividad: _Buscando al CEAL._

_._

—Bien,¿qué cosas tenemos? —Tonks era una de las que lideraba esto puesto que ya era una experta en misiones imposibles.

—Tenemos hasta el momento, 72 camisas escolares. Las cucarachas ya están en un frasco en la casa de Crabbe y Goyle. Los billetes también están. Llevamos 45 corbatas, nos faltan poquitas. Las manzanas también están.

—¿Manzanas? —pregunté.

—Sí, _pyrus malus _es el nombre científico de las manzanas —me informaba Cho emocionada.

—La fotografía de los candidatos se está viendo ahora, ya deben de estar por llegar Draco y Parvati, puesto que _Buscando al CEAL _comenzará pronto. La fotografía de la alianza fue lo primero que hicimos. Hermione, te trajimos un traje de Mario Bross, para que te lo pongas y así te sacamos la foto. La abuela de Nev fue nuestra modelo, estuvimos de suerte que le encantase jugar a los videojuegos, así que la fotografía del abuelito jugando al videojuego también está lista. La torta y la pizza se siguen cocinando.

—¿Qué nos faltaría entonces? —Fleur había terminado de anotar la cantidad de cosas que nos faltaban.

—La estampilla de Mozambique, y completar las otras pruebas. Tenemos que ver ahora quiénes irán a buscar el CEAL. Necesitamos a personas despiertas.

—¿Cuántos son en esa prueba?

—Tres personas.

—Opino que vaya Cho, Ron y Hermione. Los tres son ultra de inteligentes —nos ofreció Thomas como si nada.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Nosotros somos más rápidos a la hora de buscar cosas. Podremos trabajar mejor, si sabemos que el trabajo lógico está en sus manos. ¿Alguien en contra? —todo fue dicho de forma muy rápida por Pansy. Los compañeros que estaban en ese momento no hicieron ninguna objeción—. De acuerdo, ustedes tres serán los encargados de ganar _Buscando al CEAL._

Cho estaba emocionadísima. Para ella, todo esto era tan nuevo como lo era para mí. Podría haber estado feliz, pero el hecho de estar con Ron otra vez me complicaba un poco. Él se mostraba lo más alejado de mí. Yo se lo había pedido, pero no creí que se lo hubiese tomado tan a pecho.

—Tenemos que ir al salón del CEAL. Ahí nos darán el primer acertijo —nos comentó Ron. Cho y yo asentimos, por lo que dejamos el resto de la misión a los otros compañeros.

Llegamos otra vez al salón y ahí se encontraba estaba Luna, con cuatro sobres. Uno de cada color de la respectiva alianza.

—Aquí está el primer acertijo que los llevará al segundo miembro del CEAL. Él les entregará otro sobre, y así sucesivamente. Tienen tres horas para llegar a este mismo salón, y entregarme la cantidad exacta de 4 sobres timbrados, por cada miembro del CEAL —colocó los cuatro sobres en la mesa, y Ron tomó el rojo, nuestro sobre. Salimos al exterior a leerlo:

"_Si le tienes miedo a la altura, probablemente jamás me alcanzarás. Puede que te cueste llegar hasta mí, pero valdrá la pena, soy fácil de localizar"._

—Tenemos que descubrir a qué sitio se refiere —mencionó Ron—. Por lo general, te describen un lugar de la ciudad. En dicho lugar, está escondido el integrante del CEAL.

—Veamos entonces esto por partes —contesté, mirando solo a Cho—. Aquí deja algo en claro. El sujeto en cuestión está en un precipicio, o algún sitio con mucha altura, horror —me aterran las alturas, por eso mismo supuse aquello.

—No hay muchos precipicios en la zona. Lo más probable es que se trate de algún edificio. Tampoco hay juegos mecánicos, como para considerar una Noria —aseguraba Ron.

—¿Cuál es el edificio más alto de la ciudad?

—Creo que es el que está en la plaza central, ahora no recuerdo el nombre —informé a medias.

—Vayamos a ese sitio entonces —los tres corrimos hasta la salida del colegio y Ron encendió su automóvil. Aquello era una ventaja, veíamos como otra alianza también utilizaba un vehículo, pero las otras dos, iban en bicicleta.

Ron aparcó en el estacionamiento y llegamos al edificio _Sol naciente._ Efectivamente, era el más alto de la ciudad.

—Busquemos los ascensores y vayamos directamente a la azotea —asentimos las dos, pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa, al darnos cuenta que los ascensores se encontraban 'fuera de servicio'

—_Puede que te cueste llegar hasta mí_ —repetí lo del papelito, quizás esto podría se runa pista. Buscamos las escaleras, y nos armamos de valor para subir alrededor de cuarenta pisos.

Y claro que valió la pena, Cedric estaba en la azotea, con un enorme gorro de Sol.

—_Pero valdrá la pena, soy fácil de localizar_ —repitió Cho, emocionada.

—¿No vienes? —Ron me habló, al darse cuenta que yo no me acercaba hasta donde estaban Cedric y Cho.

—Le tengo pánico a las alturas, apenas subí los pisos —le conté. Él asintió y le pidió a Cedric el siguiente sobre.

—Fueron muy rápidos chicos. Espero que ahora se demoren más —asentimos y bajamos las escaleras, mientras Cho trataba de abrir el sobre.

"_Entre tanto color, yo opaco con mi atuendo. Puede que me haya equivocado de cuento"._

—Entre tanto color… ¿Algún lugar colorido?

—Podría ser la plaza, hay muchas flores de muchos colores.

—No creo que sea la plaza, estamos en ella. Por lo general, los integrantes del CEAL están muy alejados, para que así nos tardemos muchísimo más en encontrarles.

—Hay que pensar entonces en algún sitio muy colorido, pero alejado de la plaza —analicé.

—Lugar colorido, cosas coloridas… ¿algún jardín infantil?

—Todos son muy coloridos, tienes razón Cho —dije— pero, ¿no será muy típico preguntar por un jardín infantil? Son demasiados, tardaríamos mucho tiempo en saber cuál es.

—Podría tratarse del que está más alejado de esta zona, teniendo en cuenta que les encanta llevarnos de un lado a otro —Ron también se inclinaba por la idea de Cho.

—Entonces vayamos al que esté más alejado —ella siguió con su postura. Nos dirigimos al vehículo y Ron condujo lo más rápido posible al jardín infantil que estaba cercano a mi casa, casi, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Aparcó el automóvil y nos bajamos con prisa. Recorrimos todos los alrededores del jardín infantil, pero no encontramos algo que nos llamase la atención.

—Analicemos bien la frase.

—_Entre tanto color, yo opaco con mi atuendo. _De que es algo con color, no cabe la menor duda. Descartada las flores y al parecer, los jardines infantiles._ Puede que me haya equivocado de cuento… ¿_qué significará aquello_?_

—Mucho color… eso quiere decir que el integrante de CEAL estará vestido de negro, o de forma opaca —analicé seriamente.

—¿La palabra cuento será relevante? —la intervención de Ron, hizo que una ampolleta se me encendiera en mi cabeza.

—¡Eso! —grité emocionada, tomándole de la mano inconscientemente. Enseguida quité mis manos de las suyas y me serené lo más que pude—. Los cuentos, ¿Cómo son?

—Infantiles, por lo general, con moralejas —empezó a enumerar características Cho.

—Sí, pero lo primordial, cómo son las tapas de los cuentos.

—Coloridas —respondió él, mirándome con una sonrisa—. La biblioteca para niños está al otro extremo de la ciudad. Vamos al automóvil, ¡rápido! —Ron se pasó tres semáforos a lo largo del camino, pero llegamos en menos de veinte minutos a nuestro nuevo punto de encuentro.

Corrimos hasta la entrada y buscamos la sección para niños más pequeños en la biblioteca. Efectivamente, entremedio de todos los estantes colmados de colores, había un sujeto sentado, vestido completamente de negro.

—Pensé que jamás me encontrarían. Esta prueba se me ocurrió a mí. ¿Verdad que estaba difícil? —nos decía Draco, entregándonos el último sobre.

—Demasiado, ya te patearé el culo luego. Ahora tenemos que irnos —aquella fue mi frase con la que me despedí, mientras corríamos otra vez a la salida. Dentro del automóvil, abrimos el sobre y tenía el tercer acertijo.

"_Aunque no lo creas, ahora mismo estoy en dos lugares a la vez"_

—Es imposible estar en dos lugares a la vez —se rehusaba a creer Ron.

—Aquello me suena a una frase de película, pero no recuerdo cual —expresó Cho, agachando la cabeza para 'pensar mejor'.

—Nos falta Harry solamente… esto será muy fácil si mi deducción es la correcta —hablé confiadamente—. Ron, ¿cuál es la película favorita de Ginny?

—Todas las románticas y dramáticas son las favoritas de Ginny.

—Sí, pero toda chica tiene una película favorita en especial.

—Pues, no sé los gustos de mi hermana.

—¿Cómo se llama esa película donde la chica se muere? —le pregunté a Cho. Con Ron no podríamos contar para este acertijo.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! '_I walk to remember'_ ahí, la chica protagonista tenía algunos deseos, y uno de esos justamente era estar en dos lugares a la vez, y el chico le lleva al final de la ciudad, donde se limita aquella, con la otra.

—Teniendo en cuenta que es Harry el escondido, y que aquella es la película favorita de Ginny, sí o sí aquel tiene que ser el tercer lugar.

—¿Pero hacia dónde nos dirigimos? ¿Hacia el norte o sur? —Ron poco a poco se iba interesando en nuestras teorías.

—Ahora estamos en el sur. Vayamos al norte otra vez. Tú mismo dijiste que les encantaba hacernos ir de un lado a otro.

Así lo hicimos, y esta vez pasamos el jardín infantil anterior. No nos habíamos dado ni cuenta, pero pronto serían las cinco con treinta minutos.

Llegamos al final de la ciudad, y donde decía 'Bienvenidos' vimos a alguien de pie, estúpidamente con las dos piernas excesivamente abiertas.

—¡Bien! Teníamos razón —Cho y yo estábamos realmente felices.

—¿Cómo es que supieron mi sitio?

—Eres muy obvio, cuando se trata de pensar en ti y en Ginny como un solo ente, amigo.

—Después hablan, tenemos que volar a Hogwarts ahora. Tenemos que llevar nuestros sobres —otra vez al vehículo. Nuevamente volvíamos a Hogwarts para reencontrarnos con nuestros otros compañeros de curso.

Lo primero que hicimos fue entregar nuestros sobres timbrados. Fuimos los primeros así que ya teníamos ganada la actividad de _Buscar al CEAL_. No juntamos la mayor cantidad de camisas, pero estábamos contentos con la cantidad de 93. La pizza de un metro cuadrado ya estaba allí, la habían confeccionado con mucha dedicación, la insignia de Hogwarts se veía realmente apetecible, y qué decir del pastel con la caricatura de Mario Bross confeccionado en mostacillas. Una dedicación única.

Nunca pudimos encontrar una estampilla de Mozambique.

En que llegara todo el CEAL al colegio, se hicieron las seis treinta de la tarde— hacía un poco de frío, y Ron caballerosamente me prestó su chaqueta de buzo. La verdad es que no la quería aceptar, sabía que lo hacía de caballero, pero cualquier detalle que tuviera conmigo me mataba más y más. Dejé el melodrama de un lado y preferí abrigarme, no querría estar enferma para mañana.

A las siete treinta nos dieron los resultados de la _Misión imposible_. Habíamos obtenido el primer lugar, puesto que la estampilla se había descartado, al no haberla traído ninguna alianza.

Sí.

Podríamos ganar este aniversario, y por qué no, coronar a Draco y Parvati como reyes del 2006. Ambos se lo merecían, y nosotros también.

—Intentaste hacer trampa, Ginny —le decía su hermano.

—Yo sabía el lugar donde estaba Harry, lo reconozco. Entre él y yo no hay secretos, desde que pasó lo de la toma de Hogwarts… pero de nada me servía saber dónde estaba él si no sabía dónde estaba Cedric y Draco.

—Draco estaba en un lugar estratégico. Fue muy elaborado su escondite y acertijo —hablaba Parvati.

—¿Sabías donde estaba Draco? —quisimos saber.

—Sí, pero no sería justo que lo hubiese dicho. De todas formas, igual ganamos, tenía la fe en que los tres serían buenos resolviendo acertijos.

—Tienes razón. Fue genial trabajar con ustedes, chicos —hablaba Cho—. Nos queda solamente la _Canchatón _que es mañana.

—Tratemos todos de dormir apenas lleguemos a nuestras casas. Hay que reponer energías, mañana será día de hacerse moretones, y si todo sale bien, de celebrar el triunfo —concretó Pansy, entrometiéndose en la conversación.

—Vayámonos entonces y descansemos —asentimos, y nos fuimos agrupando para irnos.

Llegué a mi casa y busqué mi atuendo para mañana. La temática era los años 80', así que tenía que unir todo tipo de ropa para formar un conjunto adecuado. Tenía una chaqueta de jean algo gastada, por lo que descocí las mangas, y así solo cubría mi espalda. Busqué una camisa larga de color negra, la cual abrí un poco más para que cayese y dejara ver en parte mis hombros… pero el sueño me estaba venciendo tanto, que preferí irme a duchar y terminar de arreglar mi vestimenta una vez terminada la _Canchatón._

.

.

—Serán seis jugadoras por lado. Tres balones. El equipo que logre hacer más goles en el tiempo de veinte minutos, será el ganador —esas eran la simples reglas de la _Canchatón,_ obviando claro que estábamos en una cancha con barro a más no poder, vistiendo unos shorts y calcetas largas que nos protegían un poco de los posibles moretones que íbamos a recibir.

Y la vestimenta superior primordial: las poleras blancas.

Luna tocó una bocina, y rápidamente comenzamos a patear la pelota de un lado a otro. Era realmente complicado, teniendo el barro hasta las rodillas. El que te estuviesen lanzando agua a cada instante tampoco ayudaba.

Nunca creí ver jugar a Fleur de aquella forma. Pensé que sería las típicas chicas _fifís_ que juegan al fútbol y que tratan de no ensuciarse demasiado —imposible en esta actividad— pero era tan _aperrada __**(3)**_ como Tonks, que se lanzaba a morir con los balones. Yo no era muy buena, así que me dedicaba a lesionar a las otras chicas, lanzando patadas por doquier y diciendo la palabra _lo siento_ a cada momento, con una sonrisa súper lastimera, claro.

Los gritos y silbidos de nuestros compañeros no ayudaban demasiado en nuestra concentración. No sé por qué les excitaba tanto ver a una chica con la polera mojada, o sea, no se veía nada, más que el bikini que estábamos usando abajo. Lo único que quería era terminar este juego, para poder ver el partido.

Ok, a los chicos les excitaba esto, a nosotras, verles sin polera.

Perdimos horriblemente. La alianza verde hizo 180 tiros al arco, nosotras solo 100. No importaba, ahora nos mojábamos completamente para quitarnos la tierra pegada, y mientras se jugaba el otro partido de chicas, nos cambiábamos de ropa en los camarines de la cancha municipal.

Aseadas, con unos moretones en las piernas y rasguños en los brazos, ya estábamos sentadas, esperando alentar a los chicos de nuestra alianza.

Para mi suerte, jugaría Ron. Había comprobado que Neville, Harry, Draco, incluso Crabbe tenían buen cuerpo, pero no me importaba ninguno de ellos. Yo solamente tenía ojos para aquel pelirrojo que me traía loca.

Los hombres tendrían que jugar con dos balones, y en caso de pleitos, el partido quedaría cancelado. Luna otra vez tocó la bocina, y nuestros gritos de aliento no se hicieron de esperar.

En un instante ya estaban cubiertos de lodo, lanzando ambas pelotas de un lado a otro.

—_¡La polera, la polera!_ —gritó de pronto Tonks, alentándonos a que le siguiéramos con los gritos. Así se sumó Fleur, Cho, Pansy, hasta Parvati. Obvio que yo también animaba la fiesta, con palmas incluidas.

El primero en obedecernos fue Crabbe. Más lodo, y el segundo en despojarse de su prenda superior fue Draco. Parvati se sonrojaba, sí que eran un amor ese par.

El último en cumplir nuestros deseos fue Ron. Y Oh Dios mío, como putas valió la pena.

Su espalda blanquecina, con muchas pecas usurpadoras dibujando un sinfín de garabatos que me encantaría descifrar con mis dedos. No tenía los músculos tan marcados, pero aquello no era problema para mí. Él era lo que deseaba y amaba con todo mi corazón, fuese como fuese. Su esencia era la que me enamoraba, la que me aprisionaba y la que no me dejaba seguir avanzando, si no era con su sonrisa, con su mirada, con su lejana compañía.

De pronto me observó, y no pude evitar decir las palabras 'te amo' a modo de susurro. No me tapé la boca con mis manos o algo por el estilo. Ya le había dicho que me gustaba, de nada servía que siguiese ocultando lo que sentía. Vi un rastro de dolor en él, y no fue porque le cayó la pelota en su cabeza al estarme viendo. Había algo raro en Ron… algo que me perturbaba demasiado.

—Tranquila Hermione. Ya lo sabrás —me dijo de pronto Parvati, entremedio de todo el griterío que había en aquel momento. Le iba a reprochar, pero me negó de inmediato con su cabeza—. Sé que eres impaciente, pero créeme, ya no queda casi nada y todos estamos realmente expectantes.

—A veces prefiero que no me digan nada, me dejan peor —me quejé. Ella sonrió y siguió viendo el partido. Es Parvati, no puedo rebatirle algo o comportarme peor, por lo que decidí seguir perdiendo mi cordura en el cuerpo de Ron.

Para nuestra desgracia —y sobre todo la mía— los chicos también perdieron, así que no vería más torsos desnudos y nos iríamos a casa para descansar y estar presentables para la fiesta.

Terminé de seleccionar mi vestimenta y me dediqué a dormir lo que quedaba de tarde.

Desperté cuando mi madre me avisó que se iría a trabajar. Serían las ocho de la noche. Buena hora para tomar un baño relajante. Apenas me puse de pie me dolieron las piernas. Tenía dos moretones de porte regular en mi pierna izquierda y uno gigante en mi muslo derecho. De seguro que dolerían más al día siguiente. Me mediqué irresponsablemente y me seguí secando el cabello con la toalla.

Para esta ocasión, me iría a la fiesta junto a Pansy y Cho. Ellas también eran mis amigas, y como fue la morena la que me preguntó si deseaba que nos juntáramos antes para arreglarnos y esas cosas, acepté.

Ellas vinieron a mi casa, puesto que tenían curiosidad por conocerla. Quedaron encantadas y me sorprendió que trajesen tanta vestimenta, para escoger apenas unas cuantas prendas.

—Hermione, ¿cómo no usas estos pantalones míos? —Pansy me ofrecía un pantalón de cuero, muy ceñido al cuerpo—. Son totalmente de la época. Puedes acompañar la tenida con esta falta que tiene trozos de tul negro y género medio ochentero —la combinación no era mala, al contrario, me agradaba bastante.

—Sí, pero aquello no rima mucho con mi chaqueta.

—Se cambia la chaqueta y la camisa por esto —me ofrecía ahora Cho, dándome una camiseta estilo panty de color negro.

—Te pones un sujetador negro, el más bonito y con encajes que tengas, y estarás al otro lado… amiga, te verás genial. Cho y yo te maquillamos.

—¿Tenemos tiempo?

—Todo el del mundo. Manos a la obra.

Dicho y hecho, ya vestía y lucía como toda una chica ochentera. Y todo fue gracias a Cho y Pansy, bendita sea su montaña de ropa en mi cama.

—Ahora, nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo —asentí, y salimos al exterior de mi casa. Ahí esperamos a que llegara Cedric, puesto que él nos iría a buscar.

Estar otra vez en el mismo sitio donde vi a Ron besarse con Lavender, me dio un poco de nostalgia. Las situaciones eran similares, nuevamente teníamos una fiesta, y nuevamente, mi corazón saltaba de emoción. La primera vez fue porque planeaba decirle mis sentimientos. La segunda, porque ya se los había dicho y él apenas me observaba.

_Like a virgin_ se escuchaba a todo volumen dentro del local, que estaba adornado con muchos globos y papeles de los colores de las respectivas cuatro alianzas.

Esta vez había un pequeño escenario, que de seguro asumí se había creado para que los ganadores del aniversario fuesen vistos por todos los asistentes a la celebración, que eran muchísimos.

Divisé a Draco y Parvati que bailaban animadamente. Ambos estaban vestidos de manera similar. Se acercaron a nosotros y nos saludaron con mucho aprecio. A los pocos minutos después, llegó Harry junto a Ginny y Ron.

La necesidad de cerrar mis piernas no se hizo de esperar. Estaba tan jodidamente guapo que me daban ganas de gritarle lo muy hermoso que era, pero aquello sería rebajarme otra vez más. No podía entender cómo unos jodidos jean, acompañados de una polera sin gracia y una chaqueta de cuero, podían causar tantos estragos en mí. Su cabello estaba un poco más desordenado que de costumbre, me encantaba.

Pero así como estaba en las nubes, rápidamente me bajé, debido a que apenas nos saludó, se fue a hablar con Tonks, que para variar, estaba a cargo de la música.

—Apenas sepamos que nosotros somos los ganadores, te interrogaré a más no poder —me habló Ginny al oído, puesto que la música estaba muy alta.

—¿Crees que ganarán? Por favor —lo mejor sería divertirme con este tipo de conversaciones. Mientras menos Ron pensaba mi mente, la angustia de mi corazón no se sentía tan mal.

La temática de los ochenta sí que había sido buena. Todos estaban realmente prendidos con la fiesta, y escasamente se notaba la rivalidad que había producto de las alianzas. Luna ya no bailaba mucho, su guatita le molestaba un poco y le hacía hacer visitas constantes al baño.

—Dentro de unos minutos más, le pediremos a los candidatos a rey y reina que suban al escenario, para dar los resultados correspondientes —las palabras dichas por Cedric encendieron a la masa de gente bailarina, y ahí poco a poco nos fuimos agrupando en las respectivas alianzas.

—Al parecer están ansiosos, así que le pediremos que vayan subiendo —Harry también estaba hablando adelante. Le correspondía, al ser el presidente del CEAL.

—¡Vamos chicos! —gritábamos para darles ánimos a Draco y Parvati. Ella esta nerviosísima. Se notaba por cómo agarraba el brazo de su novio.

—Todas las alianzas han realizado un grandioso trabajo, y estamos muy satisfechos como CEAL de su desempeño. Espero que ustedes también se hayan sentido gratos participando de las diversas actividades que le tuvimos preparadas para este año —comentaba Cedric.

—Pero como sabemos que quieren seguir la fiesta, diremos a continuación el cuarto lugar, que fue para la alianza… Amarilla, Pacman —todos nosotros aplaudimos. Eso significaba que seguíamos en competencia. Luna le iba colocando una pequeña corona a la chica, además de una banda que decía Cuarto lugar. Al chico, le daban una especie de báculo—, el tercer lugar es para la alianza… Naranja, Donkey Kong —ahora gritamos, estábamos entre el primer y segundo lugar. Ambas alianzas nos colocamos más adelante. Algunos se balanceaban histéricos, otros se golpeaban la cabeza. Cada uno tenía sus maneras extrañas de mostrar su nerviosismo y ansiedad.

—Que pasen adelante las dos alianzas que disputan el primer lugar —Cedric les llamó, y Luna, una vez de haber terminado de colocarle la corona y banda a l chica del tercer lugar se acercó, acompañada de Katie, quien estaba ayudando a sostener las bandejas con los premios. Ella apenas había participado del aniversario, puesto que se había ido de viaje y recién hoy había llegado a la ciudad.

—El primer lugar es para la alianza… Roja, Mario Bross —sabíamos que ganaríamos, pero aún así la emoción de sentir que has ganado algo no te la puede quitar ninguna persona. Nos subimos al escenario, y elevamos por los cielos a Draco y Parvati, coreando sus nombres, diciendo que éramos los mejores, que nos merecíamos el premio y esas cosas. Nos bajamos otra vez para que les pudiesen coronar. Parvati tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, y todos estábamos contentos por ella. Por Draco también, que se había esforzado todos estos años para sacar adelante a su pequeña familia.

—Un fuerte aplauso también para la alianza verde, Luigi, que ha obtenido el segundo lugar, con muy poquitos puntos de diferencia —comentaba Harry por el micrófono, mirando con algo de pena a su novia, que no estaba muy contenta con el resultado, pero que de todas formas, compartía la alegría de que Draco y Parvati hubiesen ganado.

—¡Qué siga la fiesta! —nos animó Cedric, y nos tomamos otra vez la pista, mientras se escuchaba un _mix_ tremendo de Bon Jovi, uno de mis amores platónicos.

De pronto, se cortó la música y todos abucheamos, estábamos en lo mejor del bailoteo.

Comenzó a sonar entonces una de mis canciones favoritas de mi amor platónico, _Born to be my baby._

Solamente que había un pequeño problema. No era Bon Jovi quien la interpretaba, sino Ron. _Mi amor real._

Así como pasa en las películas, todos se fueron haciendo hacia atrás, quedando solamente él y yo al centro de la pista.

Él no estaba cantando la canción a todos los presentes. Él me estaba cantando a mí. Solamente a mí. No dejaba de observarme, y poco me importaba su mala pronunciación del inglés. Yo solo me perdía en sus ojos que se veían más hermosos que nunca.

No sabía cómo, pero ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Había caminado con lentitud hasta quedar frente a él. Su respiración que salía nerviosa de su boca me chocaba, y mis piernas apenas se podían mantener quietas. Tiritaba de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro.

Me siguió cantando, y se atrevió a tomar una de mis manos, para que yo me diese una vuelta. ¿De verdad estábamos con gente alrededor? No veía a nadie, solo a él. Otra vuelta más y me estrechó contra sus brazos. Su corazón latía tan rápido como el mío. Esto no podía ser una invención de mi cabeza. Esto era tan real que no cabía en la emoción.

Dejó de interpretar la canción, y solo ahí escuché la voz de Bon Jovi, los gritos y aplausos de las personas que nos rodeaban, mas nadie se acercó a nosotros. Ron me miraba fijamente.

—_No puedo prometerte que voy a solucionar todos tus problemas, pero te prometo que no los vas a enfrentar sola._ No puedo prometerte la luna y las estrellas, pero haré lo imposible por hacer brillar tus ojos como aquellas. Me conquistaste desde el primer día en que te vi. Sabía que eras mi perdición… pero también mi cura. Dejamos pasar mucho tiempo, ambos sufrimos demasiado por necios y tercos, pero créeme que no hallaba la forma de decirte lo mucho que te amo. Porque sí, te amo como nunca llegué a pensar amar a alguien. No sé qué más puedo decirte, porque lo que siento es tan grande que no tiene descripción. Va creciendo dentro de mí a cada instante, que no lo puedo encasillar en unas simples palabras. Permíteme ser la persona que te haga sonreír de esta manera siempre.

Siempre creí que tendría una confesión de forma privada, no con cientos de intrusos y curiosos viendo el inicio _oficial _de nuestro romance. Pero con Ron Weasley como amante, era difícil creer que las cosas serían normales. Nunca lo fueron desde el comienzo. Mira tú que amarnos desde el principio, pero solo meses después, luego de peleas, gritos, enojos y frustraciones, nos pudiéramos sintonizar y remar para el mismo sitio, la felicidad pura.

—¿Pansy está lejos? —pregunté, sonriendo a más no poder.

—Tranquila, que está lejos, muy lejos de aquí —me respondió, mirando hacia la mesa de sonidos, donde nos saludaba energéticamente.

Entonces entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello pelirrojo, me elevé un poco para llegar hasta su boca y lo besé.

Por fin le había besado.

No era un sueño, tampoco una ilusión de mi cabeza. Mis labios por fin conocían los suyos, y se sentía la perdición máxima. Todos mis sentidos se perdieron mientras sus manos me abrazaban con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, mientras su lengua adentraba mi boca y podía conocer el puto cielo. O infierno. O lo que fuera en realidad. Mientras fuese con Ron, todo lo otro importaba un carajo. Era como un rompecabezas. La frase más cliché del mundo, pero ahora la comprendía la perfección. Era increíble el que dos bocas encajaran tan bien, en que dos personas supiesen el ritmo de la otra, que se dejasen llevar a medida que se seguían experimentando, sin importar lo que pasaba alrededor. Todo era tan mágico, tan sublime, que fácilmente podría morir y me iría en paz, porque había experimentado lo mejor de mi vida, y lo seguía haciendo, estando protegida en sus brazos, sin sentir frío, porque estaba junto a él. Sabiendo que no podría tener más miedos, y si los tenía, los podría compartir con Ron.

Nos separamos para tomar aire y nuestras frentes se juntaron mágicamente. Poco a poco vi a nuestros amigos entre muertos de la risa y muertos de alegría. Le hice un 'hoyudo' **(4)** a Draco por haberme mantenido en secreto todo esto, y nuevamente junté mis labios con los de Ron.

—No seré un príncipe. De hecho, soy bastante gruñon, y vergonzoso, no creas que te estaré haciendo este tipo de regalos frecuentemente —respondió luego de nuestro segundo mejor beso. Ahora la gente ya estaba menos interesada en nosotros y se disponían a ocupar la pista de baile para justamente hacer eso, bailar.

—Yo no quiero un príncipe montado en un caballo, o un chico que regale flores cuando hayamos discutido, porque sé que serán muchísimas y no quiero que seas un cesante por mi culpa —agregué besándole una de sus mejillas. Él estaba completamente colorado, asumía que yo lo estaba más—. Lo único que me basta, es tener a un Ron Weasley completamente enamorado.

—De eso no te quepa la menor duda —nos abrazamos, y otro mix de los ochenta comenzaba a sonar. Muchas cosas se me venían a la cabeza en este preciso instante. Las palabras de Parvati, la misma fiesta con la temática de los 80', la coreografía, las insinuaciones… tendríamos excusas suficientes para juntarnos después de clases y charlar acerca de ello—. ¿Ya piensas en cómo utilizaremos el tiempo?

Asentí frenéticamente y me elevé otra vez para besarle cada uno de sus párpados. Siempre había querido hacer aquello. Se sentía tan bien besarle…

Se sentía tan bien estar enamorada de Ron Weasley, y ser totalmente correspondida.

Él había nacido para mí. Yo había nacido para él.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo primero es lo primero. PERDÓN por el retraso. Chicos y chicas, no es voluntario el retraso. Ahora trabajo de lunes a domingo xD. Hago reemplazo de profesora en un colegio, trabajo en un negocio de dulces, hago clases en un preuniversitario, hago clases particulares, atiendo unos juegos inflables los fines de semana, toco la guitarra en la iglesia… ¡muchas cosas! ni siquiera tengo tiempo para mí, así que de verdad, lo siento. Agradezco enormemente el recibimiento de sus opiniones, son mis mejores lectores, los mejores que uno puede tener en la vida :')

Ahora lo primordial… POR FIN SE BESARON jajajaja xD algunos me decían que querían que ocurriese de inmediato un lemmon —por toda la carga sexual que llevan aguantándose— pero nah… para eso falta, vamos con calma con esta pareja, que se tardó siete libros y VARIOS años en concretar algo. Las cosas lentas son las mejores xD ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cumplió sus expectativas? Muchos capítulos atrás les comenté que aquella canción significaría algo… para que vean del tiempo en que me venía aguantando las ganas de escribir esto :D

Por otra parte, creo que este capítulo lo hice un poco más jocoso. No sé, me dio esa impresión, espero que les haya causado gracia el leerlo :3 a mí en lo personal me hizo reír. Adoro los comentarios ordinarios xD

Escogí _Kudai _para la tocata, puesto que sí, marcó una época de unos dos años en Chile, cuando eran normales xD. Toda la gente les cantaba, y uno se sentía identificado con ellos… pero cuando se fueron haciendo más famosos y las tribus urbanas comenzaron a absorber a la gente, también les absorbieron y las cosas cambiaron. Encontraron la fama en otros países, y en nuestro país se fueron haciendo menos y menos conocidos. Y como el fic está ambientado en el año 2006, tengo que utilizar canciones de aquella época :P

El próximo capítulo será un ESPECIAL. Y sí, lo haré así puesto que llegaremos pronto a los 300 comentarios. (Si llegamos ahora a los 300, juro que muero en la intensidad de la alegría xd) y como a mí me encanta hacerles participar, ustedes serán el motor fundamental del siguiente capítulo.

Consistirá en lo siguiente: Ustedes por medio de un RR, MP, Tweet, comentario de Facebook o MSN, me contarán acerca del lugar donde ustedes viven. Como se llama, los atractivos turísticos, los lugares más vistosos, etc. ¿Se imaginan de qué puede tratar el próximo capítulo? Espero dejarles enganchados a la trama :D

Quiero agradecer otra vez la buena vibra. Ustedes le han dado vida a Breaking Rules con sus opiniones, con sus recomendaciones, etc. Los quiero demasiado (Se emociona).

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

_Ya pues __**weón,**__ has la __**pega**__ también: el término weón es DEMASIADO común en Chile. En mi infancia, recuerdo que me decían 'weón significa amigo en inglés' xD obviamente aquello era una farsa, pero uno tiende a tratar a sus amigos y amigas con este término. A veces con carácter de ternura, y otras, no tan tiernas. La palabra 'pega' es sinónimo a trabajo._

_**Macabeo/a:**__ pareja que obedece todo lo que dice su pareja, sin importar a veces lo racional de las peticiones._

_**Aperrada/o:**__ persona que es jugada y motivada en alguna actividad._

_**Hoyudo:**__ no sé si se escribirá así, pero es la señal que se realiza levantando el dedo del medio de la mano. Sí, súper ordinaria esta Hermione xD_

Nos estamos leyendo, y gracias totales otra vez por su constante visita.


	39. ESPECIAL BR Gira de Eestudios

—_De eso no te quepa la menor duda —nos abrazamos, y otro mix de los ochenta comenzaba a sonar. Muchas cosas se me venían a la cabeza en este preciso instante. Las palabras de Parvati, la misma fiesta con la temática de los 80', la coreografía, las insinuaciones… tendríamos excusas suficientes para juntarnos después de clases y charlar acerca de ello—. ¿Ya piensas en cómo utilizaremos el tiempo?_

_Asentí frenéticamente y me elevé otra vez para besarle cada uno de sus párpados. Siempre había querido hacer aquello. Se sentía tan bien besarle…_

_Se sentía tan bien estar enamorada de Ron Weasley, y ser totalmente correspondida._

_Él había nacido para mí. Yo había nacido para él._

* * *

**Actualización dedicada a Blue, por animarme muchísimo en Twitter y a Nyra, de Pachuca, México.**

* * *

**Capítulo especial Breaking Rules**

**Gira de estudio**

* * *

**Ginny POV**

¿Qué si estaba feliz?

Por supuesto que lo estaba. El juego de las miraditas bobaliconas, gestos obscenos, insinuaciones que dejaban al otro con la entrepierna tiritando, entre otras cosas, por fin había acabado.

Pero… otra mezcla de sentimientos albergaba mi adorable cabeza.

¿Por qué me habían dejado afuera de todo aquel magistral plan? Faltó mi toque picaresco. Fue muy cursi lo que hizo mi hermano… cursi, pero hermoso.

La fiesta ya estaba llegando a su fin, y todos estábamos exhaustos de tanto bailar. Mi enorme coleta ochentera estaba prácticamente deshecha, y el rosón verde que llevaba atado a ella, estaba como corbata amarrado a mi cuello hacía un par de horas atrás.

Aproveché el momento en que Draco regresaba de haber ido a dejar a Parvati a su casa. Ella no se había sentido muy bien, al parecer le habían mareado las luces del salón.

—¡No te escapes! _—_le grité, cuando él asumió que deseaba hablarle—. Exijo saber por qué solo algunos conocían lo que ocurriría _esta noche_ —me crucé de brazos y junté mis cejas en señal de enojo.

—Porque necesitábamos confidencialidad. Así de sencillo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy una hocicona? —rebatí indignada.

—No. Nunca he dicho aquello, pero digamos que eres… muy buena amiga.

—Explícate —pedí más calmada, pero sin dejar de cruzar mis brazos.

—Si yo te contaba a ti lo que planeaba hacer, puesto que tenía alguna información por parte de Hermione y Ron, tú le contarías esto a Luna, y es entendible. Aquí todos somos amigos y hubiésemos querido lo mejor para la actual pareja de siameses. Ambas habrían querido participar de esto, y con el tiempo, Harry y Neville también lo hubiesen sabido, y Hermione se habría percatado que algo ocurría. Todos sabemos que ella no es tonta. Me arriesgué con este plan, porque descubrí la farsa del noviazgo de Hermione —¡Lo sabía! Siempre creí que aquel noviazgo nunca había existido, y mi intuición de mujer enamorada y experimentada en el tema, no me iba a defraudar. Nunca lo había hecho—, y también había tenido ciertas conversaciones con tu hermano. A Pansy la recluté por el mero acto de que a ella le encantaba joderle los momentos a los dos, y como estaban un poco distantes con Herms, poco iba a dudar de ella.

—La canción que cantó mi hermano es una de las favoritas de Hermione, pero no se hubiera adaptado a cualquier temática de fiesta. Por eso fuiste tú el que 'sacó los papelitos' para seleccionar mágicamente, una fiesta ochentera.

—Tenía que ser así. La idea en parte de fue Pansy. Yo quería que se confesaran en la coreografía, donde hice un excelente papel de actor.

—Te creo, nos llevamos un buen susto —ya estaba más relajada. Entendía los motivos del por qué me dejaron vilmente fuera de este suceso, que sí o sí, tendría que ir en el anuario de los chicos.

—Al parecer, la culminación de actividades también está llegando a su fin —dijo Draco, luego de que viéramos como Ron y Hermione seguían bailando de forma muy tierna. Ellos eran los únicos que lo seguían haciendo, la mayoría de asistentes se encontraba bebiendo lo último que quedaba en las mesas.

—Sí. Es increíble cómo se pasa el tiempo. No puedo creer que ustedes estén a punto de salir de la enseñanza media.

—Será extraño el no tenerles a ustedes dos en los recreos de la universidad.

—Si es que ustedes se ven también, puesto que los horarios serán distintos… incluso, puede que estudien en distintas universidades —resultaba extraño estar hablando este tema con Draco. Mi corazón sintió una pequeña punzada. Era verdad, ya no vería a Harry el próximo año de forma seguida. Tampoco a mi hermano. Estaría prácticamente sola en Hogwarts, porque Luna se dedicaría los primeros meses a su hija—, ¿qué harán ustedes con Parvati?

—Ella también quiere estudiar —respondió orgulloso—. Hemos estado averiguando sobre becas que puedan cubrir su mensualidad en la universidad, porque sabemos que sus padres no le ayudarán monetariamente. Mi trabajo no dará abasto para mantener mi educación y la de ella, es lamentable.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vivirán juntos?

—Sí. Estábamos esperando a que ella cumpliese la mayoría de edad, para que pudiésemos vivir tranquilos, en caso de que sus padres algún día hicieran algún problema por estar conviviendo.

—Entonces planean casarse y todas esas cosas. Me alegro muchísimo que todo esté marchando tan bien para ustedes dos.

—Soy el hombre más afortunado. Parvati cada día está mejor en su tratamiento, estoy seguro que será cosa de meses y ella volverá a ser la misma persona que era antes. Anthony crece con más fuerza todos los días, ya dice treinta y dos palabras, se las tengo escritas en una pizarra que mi madre le compró. Será un niño inteligentísimo —la alegría que derramaba Draco en cada una de las oraciones que me decía me alentaba a mí también en pensar en mi futuro. Yo sabía que mi vida la compartiría siempre con Harry, pero qué maravilloso sería también el ser madre, y compartir nuestro amor con otro adorable ser. Ya me estaba dando una especie de envidia. Luna experimentaría lo que Parvati no ha podido apreciar por cuestiones médicas, pero ambas son jóvenes, tienen la fuerza y vivacidad para compartirla con sus hijos. Por ningún motivo planeaba quedar embarazada ahora. Tenía los pies bien firmes en la tierra, y no era precisamente por mi futuro, el qué dirán, los estudios y esas cosas, sino, porque no planeaba quedar viuda. Si Harry dejaba su espermatozoide ganador dentro de mí, sería cruelmente _suicidado_ por mis hermanos y padre.

—¿En qué piensa esa cabecita pelirroja? —Harry me sacó de mi imagen mental. Le abracé y me acurruqué en su cuerpo. Me daba cuenta que el clima estaba un poco más helado y un viento ligero comenzaba a mover las nuevas hojas de los árboles. Septiembre era el mes de los vientos en Chile.

—No querrías saberlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Pensaba en espermatozoides ganadores, suicidio a la fuerza, matones pelirrojos…

—Tienes razón, no quiero saberlo —concluyó, acurrucándome otro poco más.

Luego de aquella extraña conversación con Draco y luego con mi cabeza, nos distribuimos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas. Estaba _full_ de cansada, así que solamente me saqué los zapatos y me lancé a mi cama. Sabía que mañana me iba a arrepentir, porque el maquillaje se me quedaría pegado durante todo el día.

.

.

* * *

**Ron POV**

Tenía muchísimo sueño, pero no podía seguir amarrándome de las sábanas.

Hermione vendría a nuestra casa a almorzar, y planeaba presentarla como mi novia oficial.

Estaba nervioso, pero aquello no quitaba mis ganas de hacerlo, ayer había sido una noche inolvidable, y todo el esfuerzo de semanas dio resultados. Fue mi corazón el que habló. Dejé que lo hiciera y el peso que llevaba en mi espalda, se transformó en plumas que acariciaban todo mi rostro.

Y sí. Me estaba convirtiendo en un maldito mamón.

Recordé la vez en que Harry fue presentado como el novio de mi hermana. A él le tocó difícil, a pesar de ser conocido por todos en la casa durante años atrás, por haber sido desde pequeño mi amigo. La presencia de la mayoría de nuestros hermanos observándole con otros ojos, las amenazas de cada uno de ellos… suerte que Hermione sea hija única. Lamento que no tenga un padre, pero eso me tranquiliza un poco, no sabría que decirle… hacerle entender que su hija, es la mujer más especial para mí también, y que por eso puede confiar en mí.

—¿Despierto a estas horas? Creí que dormirías hasta tarde. Ayer tuvieron la fiesta del aniversario. Tu hermana _echa humo como locomotora_ **(1)** —mi madre se sorprendía al verme sentado en la esquina de mi cama. Ella solía lavar la ropa todos los domingos en la mañana, por lo que había entrado a mi dormitorio a buscar las prendas sucias que estaban dentro del saco—, ¿Quieres decirme algo, hijo? —preguntó. Cielos… las madres son sabias. Asentí y ella sonrió, dejó el tarro que estaba cargando con la ropa sucia y se sentó al frente.

—Hoy… invité a… una amiga… a la casa —hablé largamente. Hermione no era mi amiga precisamente.

—¿Una amiga? —repitió mi madre. Sus orejas se sonrojaron un poco y trató de guardar la compostura. Se estaba acomodando en la cama, y eso significaba el inicio de un cuestionario.

Asentí sin pronunciar una palabra. Mis mejillas también estaban adquiriendo el tono carmín.

—¿Y la conozco?

—Ha venido un par de veces a la casa.

—¿Hermione? —dijo el nombre de ella con cierta alegría y sorpresa. Volví a asentir, estaba seguro que Ginny ya le había contado de mi extraño comportamiento con ella. Además, no debía de olvidar mi extraña forma de sobrellevarme, cuando mis padres compartieron el inicio de su relación con nosotros en una de las muchas cenas.

—La invité a almorzar, y me encantaría que todos estuviésemos presentes.

—Por supuesto que estaremos presentes, Bill aprovechará de almorzar con nosotros, dijo que debía comunicarnos algo —el hecho de que estuviese Bill presente, me daba un poco más de vergüenza. Estaba seguro que él se burlaría de mí, cuando nos juntásemos todos los hermanos para navidad—. Prepararé un almuerzo especial, presiento que tendré excelentes noticias —concluyó, volviendo a sus quehaceres domésticos.

Tomé mi celular que estaba en el velador derecho de mi cama y decidí llamar a Hermione.

Recién comenzaba a comprender un poco a mi hermana, cuando miraba y miraba su móvil, esperando llamar a Harry, deseando que este le mandara un mensaje. Y lo feliz que se ponía, cuando apenas dicho su deseo, este le llamaba. Sentía esa extraña necesidad de tan solo oír la voz de ella, su risa que se había convertido en el sonido más armonioso para mí. Estaba sonriendo como bobo, dirigiéndome a la mensajería del celular para escribirle algo, cuando su nombre apareció en la pantalla del teléfono.

—_Hola…_ —escuché su voz susurrando ese saludo y mi corazón saltó de alegría_—, no sabía si llamarte o no. No quería despertarte si estabas durmiendo._

—Estaba despierto. Planeaba escribirte un mensaje de texto —confesé rápidamente. Tenía que aprender a controlarme.

—_¿Cómo estás?_

—Extrañándote —no planeé decir aquello. Mis sentimientos se agolpaban en mi boca por salir. Hermione rió sonoramente.

—_Mamón_ —me dijo, sin dejar de reír—. _Creo que me vas a mal acostumbrar. Tendré que escucharte decirme esas cosas siempre._

—Pero si son mamonas. Te acabas de burlar de mí.

—_Me gusta que seas así, Ron... conmigo _ —mi nombre dicho de sus labios tenía otros matices.

—Parece ilógico, pero te extraño. Te extraño demasiado.

—_Yo también_ —me imaginé su expresión, de seguro que estaría ahora mordiéndose parte de sus labios—, _muero por besarte _—no pude ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción al oír aquello.

Seguimos hablando durante media hora más. Ahora sí que le daría uso al plan de minutaje que contaba mensualmente en mi móvil.

Ella llegaría a casa a eso de las dos de la tarde, y supe que Harry vendría a almorzar… como si nunca lo hiciera.

La hora señalada llegó, y cuando bajaba las escaleras a esperar a Hermione, el timbre de nuestra casa emitió su sonido. Sabía que era ella. Avancé con más rapidez a la puerta y efectivamente, su mirada soñadora y rebelde me encandilaba con su belleza. Le tomé una de sus manos para que entrara. Una vez cruzado el portal, la atraqué suavemente hacia mi cuerpo y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Hermione lo respondió con la misma dulzura, pero al instante se distanció.

—¿No hay nadie rondando por aquí? —preguntó, levantando su vista por sobre mis hombros.

—Mi hermana está con Harry en su pieza —si no estuviera con Hermione, de seguro que estaría retando a Ginny por no estar con la puerta de su habitación abierta—, mis padres están en la cocina, y Bill aún no llega. ¿Por qué? —ella rió coquetamente y me besó suavemente.

—No quiero dar la impresión de la muchacha que roba el cariño del hermano, del hijo menor… soy rebelde, y no quiero que tu familia piense que no soy la indicada para ti. Con _lo santito que eres_ —confesaba mientras me abrazaba. Le acaricié su cabeza, jugando a enredar mis dedos en su cabello ondulado. De inmediato salió un aroma a fresas de este.

—Eres perfecta para mí. Llegaste a desordenar mi vida, y yo llegué a la tuya para ordenarla. Somos la dupla perfecta. Dos polos opuestos que se atraen. Y de todas formas… tú no estarás de novia con mi familia. Yo seré tu novio —objeté. No creía que mis padres pusieran algún 'pero' en nuestra relación, pero le dejaba en claro que si ocurría eso, yo no le iba a dejar por ningún motivo. Ya habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo durante el año para seguir desperdiciándolo.

—Mucho susurro allá abajo, ya sabes Ron que para eso están las habitaciones —Ginny bajaba las escaleras mientras decía sus típicas cochinadas. Harry venía siendo arrastrado por ella.

—Lo tengo bien claro, Ginny. No hago ese tipo de cosas en cualquier lado, como otras personas —contestó Hermione, observando pícaramente a mi hermana. Harry se volteó para evitar mi mirada.

—¡Pero qué bien sale tía Muriel en esta foto! —expresó Harry, observando con mucha atención el cuadro de tía Muriel, donde por cierto, salía con los ojos cerrados y la frente llena de arrugas producto del flash de la cámara fotográfica.

—_Hazte el weón nomás_ —murmuró Hermione. Ginny cerró su boca de injurias cochinas que tuviesen relación a Hermione y a mí. Qué maravilloso era tener a Hermione de mi lado.

—Veo que ya llegó nuestra invitada especial. Ron de temprano que está despierto —la intromisión de mi madre no fue en el mejor momento. Ginny y Harry trataron de no reírse, y Hermione disimuló las ganas de matarlos con su mirada para demostrarse dulce ante mi progenitora.

—Buenas tardes, señora Molly.

—Dime Molly, querida —respondió rápidamente. Atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para estrecharla en un gran abrazo—, el almuerzo lo serviremos dentro de veinte minutos más, estamos esperando a Bill, mi segundo hijo —Hermione asintió. Mi padre también apareció y le saludó cordialmente.

Subimos los cuatro a la habitación de Ginny. No le reclamé por su cama extrañamente desecha. Tener a Hermione a mi lado me relajaba y me hacía ver las cosas con mayor calma. Jugamos una partida de ajedrez, y en los veinte minutos que debíamos esperar a Bill, le gané a Harry, Ginny y Hermione.

—¡La comida está lista! —gritó mamá. Ginny y Harry bajaron primero. Ellos siempre ayudaban a mamá a colocar los servicios en la mesa.

—¿Nerviosa? —le pregunté a ella. Yo estaba nervioso.

—En lo absoluto. Nada malo puede salir de lo que suceda a continuación —su confianza fue transmitida en un apretón de mano. Se elevó un poco y me besó los labios. Fue un pequeño roce que me electrizó completamente.

Bajamos las escaleras y una voz ya conocida por nosotros dos nos llamó bastante la atención.

—¿Fleur? ¿Qué haces aquí? —quise saber.

—Más respeto con la novia de tu hermano —dijo papá, luego de echarse un pan a la boca.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. Fleur y mi hermano se habían conocido recién hacía un par de días atrás. ¿Ya eran novios?

—Así es. Esta preciosura es mi novia, y apenas termine el año escolar, me la llevaré a Alemania —habló Bill, entrelazando su mano con la de Fleur.

—¡Digan algo, pues! ¿No creen en el amor a primera vista? —objetó mamá feliz. Pues sí, yo creía en él. Así me había enamorado de Hermione, pero tardé unos cuantos meses en darme cuenta.

—Tendremos a todo nuestro salón viviendo con nosotros al parecer —comentó Fleur, señalando la mano de Hermione y la mía. Es cierto, el motivo principal del por qué había pedido un almuerzo especial.

—¿Tienes que decirnos algo, Ron? —mi padre dejó de comer. Tomé la mano de Hermione con más fuerza.

—Así es. Papá, mamá, Bill... quería presentarles de forma oficial a Hermione, mi novia —no costó decirlo. De hecho, un orgullo tremendo crecía dentro de mi pecho, por tener a mujer tan bella como acompañante.

—¡Qué felicidad más grande! Yo sabía que Roncito te miraba con otros ojitos, bienvenida a nuestra familia, Hermione —mi madre se pasó de su silla y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella para abrazarle otra vez.

—El honor es mío, señor… Molly —corrigió, ante la mirada algo negativa de mamá—, prometo mantener a su hijo en la senda del bien y la moral —su tono jocoso no ayudó mucho en su promesa. A papá ya le caía bien.

—Hay que brindar entonces, porque dos de mis hijos, han encontrado buenas niñas —dijo, levantando su vaso de Coca-cola.

—¿Y qué hay de _mi_ Harry?

—Harry es como nuestro hijo, Ginny —le decía mamá.

—¡Eso sería incesto! —reclamaba ofendida.

—Apuesto que hay más fotografías de pequeño de Harry en el álbum familiar, que de Charlie —le retaba mamá.

—No tengo la culpa de que Charlie hubiera nacido cuando las cámaras recién estaban en funcionamiento.

—Hablando de fotografías… qué buena idea sería ver las fotografías de estos adorables niños cuando eran pequeños —mala idea, papá.

—Me parece estupendo, qué lindo será ver a Bill de bebé —comentó emocionada Fleur.

—Me anoto —una vez dicho eso, Hermione me observó con malicia.

El almuerzo siguió su curso normal. Fleur se estaba adaptando muy bien a la familia, era como si conociera a Bill desde toda su vida. No me cabía en la cabeza que en tan poco tiempo, se pudiesen haber conocido tan bien. Había una especie de química especial en ellos. La misma que ya tenía creada desde años Harry y mi hermana. ¿Acaso esos dos ya habían estado juntos… _de esa manera_?

Me ruboricé un poco, y Hermione escogió un pésimo momento para apoyar su mano en mi muslo. Me tensé de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró de forma que solamente pudiese escucharle yo. Todos estaban enfrascados en las anécdotas de mi hermano en Alemania.

—Nada en especial —contesté pesadamente. Una gota de sudor apareció mágicamente descendiendo por mi rostro.

—Creo que necesitas calmarte un poco. Estás muy tenso —se acercó un poco más para decir aquello, simulando que necesitaba alcanzar el salero que estaba a mi izquierda. Miré al techo del comedor, al haberse acercado más a mí, parte de su cuerpo también hacía fricción con el mío. Ella me estaba _tensando_.

—¿Ya terminaron de comer? Podrían ir al cuarto de recuerdos para buscar los álbumes de fotografías —preguntó papá. A Hermione le quedaba la nada misma de comida en el plato.

—¿Cuarto de recuerdos? —repitió ella.

—Es el cuarto donde guardan todos los cachivaches —respondió Harry, como un miembro más de la familia.

—Vayan juntos, _allá se divertirán _ —dijo Ginny. Quise patearle sus piernas, pero al parecer, me equivoqué y el golpe llegó al pobre Harry, que casi se atraganta con la comida.

Hermione y yo nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la habitación de los recuerdos, que estaba ubicada en el tercer piso de nuestra casa. Era un cuarto pequeño, de no más de tres metros cuadrados.

Decenas de cajas estaban apiladas de diversas formas, entremedio de la ropa que ya no se usaba, antiguos juguetes de mis hermanos y míos, que por respeto a los buenos momentos que vivimos y disfrutamos con ellos, seguían ahí. Entraba una tenue luz por uno de los pequeños ventanales que daba al patio de la casa. Cerré la puerta y solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones.

—Cuántas cosas habrán vivido todos estos objetos —argumentaba, mientras tocaba con delicadeza las cosas que estaban a su alrededor.

Apenas podía hablar. Estaba solo con ella. No había nadie a nuestro alrededor. Las suposiciones que entre Bill y Fleur ya hubiese pasado algo, las suposiciones que Ginny se sabía todo el _Kamasutra_ junto a Harry…

—¿Sigues tenso? —y ese maldito tono de voz. Tan sensual, infantil, preocupado, componedor.

—Hum —fue lo único que pude emitir. Hermione se acercó y posó sus manos detrás de mi espalda. Poco a poco me fue masajeando.

—Sí, estás tenso —afirmaba, apretándome un poco más los nudos que tenía atrás. No pude aguantar más, me volteé y la besé con desesperación.

Hermione no opuso resistencia y me respondió el beso de la misma forma. Urgente.

Eran nuestros primeros intercambios de besos de forma cómplice. No había nadie más entre nosotros. Nadie bailaba a nuestro alrededor. No había música, tampoco luces. Solo nuestros labios chocando, emitiendo pequeños sonidos cuando se distanciaban para tomar algo de aire.

—Apenas te conocía, y ya moría por estar así contigo. Solos, besándonos, juntos —me decía en cada momento que podía hablar. No era que no me gustase su voz. Pero ahora lo único que deseaba era besarla y no cansarme de aquello. Levantó su cuello y mi boca se estampó bajó su mentón que también olía a fresas. Gimió suavemente y la tensión se bajó inmediatamente a mi parte inferior. Me nacieron las ganas de acariciar su espalda y atracarla aún más a mi cuerpo.

Y fue excitante tenerla entre la puerta y mi cuerpo. Tantas veces nos habíamos quedado así, y nunca habíamos podido concretar algo más, a parte de las ganas, por supuesto.

—_Quiero ver fotografías de bebés, no quiero que hagan bebés ahí arriba_ —comenzó a gritar Ginny.

Claro, nos habían interrumpido. Pero habíamos llegado más lejos que todas las otras veces juntas. Ventajas de ser novios.

—Qué crees… yo soy la tensa ahora.

—No me hables de esa forma, que me descolocas.

—Ese es el plan, trastornar un poquito más al correcto Ronald —confesó en uno de mis oídos. Nos volvimos a apretar el uno contra el otro y me perdí en su cuello.

—¡No hagan como si no me hubiesen escuchado! ¡Le diré a mamá que están haciendo _cosas cochinas_ en su cuarto especial de los recuerdos si no bajan ya con esas fotos!

—De esta te salvaron, Hermione Granger —dije resignado. Seguir con el juego sería nuestra perdición. Además, quería que nuestra 'primera vez' fuese especial, no en un lugar como este. _Mira tú que estar pensando en primeras veces,_ me recriminaba internamente.

—Espero no salvarme a la otra —más leña al fuego. Me besó la mejilla y no tuve otra opción que pensar en buscar dichosos álbumes.

—Hermione, no quiero ser tía. Aún soy una joven lozana, y no planeo adjuntarme arrugas en mi cara por sobrinos odiosos y rebeldes.

—Quédate tranquila, que tú follando como conejo no has quedado embarazada, menos lo haré yo, que sigo siendo virgen —fuertes palabras que me provocaron sentimientos divididos en mi corazón. Rabia porque sabía la vida rebelde que llevaba mi hermana con Harry. Rebelde en el sentido que _lo hacían_ las veces que pudieran. Pero feliz de poder haber encontrado una aliada en mis constantes luchas.

Lo malo de haber encontrado esos álbumes de fotografías, fue las contantes risas burlescas de Fleur y Hermione.

A Ginny le daba lo mismo verse desnuda, y como no, si casi todos en la sala ya la habíamos visto así. Harry no se reía, porque justamente, muchas fotografías de él estaban también en esos libros añejos.

—¡Tenían su _tilín_ tan chiquitito! —expresó Fleur, señalando una fotografía donde estábamos todos los hermanos desnudos, corriendo por la casa de campo de la abuela. Nuestra abuela tenía una pequeña parcela que contaba con la maravilla de tener un apacible lago. Era tradición pasar las vacaciones en dicho lugar y bañarnos en esas aguas. Mamá no había encontrado mejor cosa que fotografiarnos a todos, cuando estábamos a punto de adentrarnos al lago.

Bill le susurró algo a Fleur —yo no lo escuché—, pero Ginny si lo hizo y comenzó a reírse. Quedando afuera de la broma bufé calladamente, y Hermione se acercó un poco más a mí.

—Me pregunto si la tienes así de chiquita aún —me atoré con mi saliva y tuve que salir de la habitación. Hermione me iba a matar con esos comentarios y esas insinuaciones. Y yo tendría que controlarme, no podía estar excitándome con cada comentario salido de su boca.

Luego de haberme relajado, me incorporé otra vez a la tanda de fotografías y seguimos contando anécdotas de nuestras vidas. La noche llegó y con ello el fin de la velada. Mañana había clases y estábamos en los finales. Nosotros como cuarto medio teníamos que tener nuestras calificaciones listas para principios de noviembre, por lo que octubre sería un mes complicadísimo. Perdíamos una semana de clases por participar en la gira de estudios.

Bill, Ginny y yo, fuimos en nuestro automóvil a dejar a nuestras parejas a sus respectivas casas. La primera en llegar a la suya fue Fleur. Ambos se demoraron un poco, y era entendible, Bill se iría dentro de la semana nuevamente a su trabajo y no se verían en algunos meses, si es que, aún mantenían la alocada idea de casarse e irse a vivir juntos a Alemania.

Luego fuimos a dejar a Hermione. Su madre no se encontraba en casa, y me moría por quedarme acompañándola hasta que la señora Granger llegase, pero ella opinó que mejor no lo hiciera. Su madre pensaría cosas inoportunas, y también quería que lo conociese en plan de almuerzo familiar, por muy poca familia que fuese su madre y ella.

—Hoy la pasé muy bien. Tuve varios momentos favoritos —concretó, mientras jugueteábamos con nuestras manos en la pequeña terraza de su portal. Imaginé que sus momentos favoritos habían sido nuestra pequeña intimidad en la habitación de los recuerdos—. Fue maravilloso haber compartido un almuerzo tan divertido, haber conocido mejor a tus padres, reírme de tus anécdotas de pequeño, saber más de ti por boca de los demás. Esta tarde no la cambiaría por nada.

—Pensé que tu momento favorito había sido mientras _buscábamos_ las fotografías —estaba un poco desilusionado.

—_Eso ha sido lo más excitante_ —respondió ágilmente en uno de mis oídos. Suspiré pesadamente—, y quiero que sea solo el comienzo. Dejamos la vara alta, ¿no crees? —no tuve energía para responderle con palabras, solo asentí. Bill apretó el claxon del automóvil. Teníamos que despedirnos.

—Nos vemos mañana, _Mione_ —Hermione dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—, no sabía que te gustase que te llamara así.

—Una vez lo hiciste. Fue cuando estábamos en la toma del colegio, y juré por mi vida que te pediría que me llamases así algún día. Tú… solo tú —pedía, besándome la nariz, luego los labios.

—Así te diré siempre, a contar de ahora —le besé la frente y descendí hasta su boca. Al segundo bocinazo, ya iba rumbo al vehículo.

.

.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Este era el segundo amanecer más lindo que tenía en mi vida.

Estaba jodidamente feliz. Tanta felicidad no cabía en mí, y pensé en comprar una plantita a la salida del colegio, para poder cuidarla y darle más de mi cariño. Era un jarrón lleno de buenas vibras, de corazonadas emocionantes… sí… estaba extremadamente feliz.

Y mi motor de alegrías era el sujeto que me esperaba precisamente a la entrada del colegio. Mi manzana más dulce, mi fruto prohibido necesario. Ron.

Si bien es cierto que no soporto estar lejos de él, porque siento como si faltara una parte de mí, no quería que tuviésemos la relación media asfixiante que reflejaban Harry y Ginny. Esos si pudiesen ir a cagar al mismo baño lo harían, y yo no quería aquello. Ahora no. Quería que cada uno tuviese sus espacios, sus esparcimientos necesarios para que no nos aburriésemos el uno del otro. Teníamos toda una vida para compartir después.

¿Toda una vida?

Rayos… ya suponía que estaría atada a él.

Nos besamos en los labios y entramos tomados de la mano al colegio. No era sorpresa para los chicos del liceo, porque nuestra relación comenzó de forma oficial el fin de semana, delante de todos ellos. Creo que fue una buena idea el que Ron se hubiese confesado de esa forma, nos ahorrábamos las explicaciones.

La profesora McGonagall nos observó sorprendida, pero después relajó su semblante y comentó bajamente: _esto se veía venir._

Sabiduría de profesores, concluí.

Me fui al puesto de atrás, donde compartía con Pansy y las demás chicas. No porque estuviese de novia con Ron, dejaría a mis amigas.

—Antes que iniciemos las clases de lenguaje y comunicación, alumnos y alumnas, el director Albus me entregó la fecha, el tiempo y el lugar al que les corresponderá la gira de estudios.

—¡Y yo pensaba que con esto de las tomas, no tendríamos nuestro paseo! —exclamó Pansy feliz.

—La generación de mi hermana conoció todo el sur del país. ¿Nosotros a qué sitio iremos?

—La de mi hermano conoció el norte —agregaba otro compañero.

—Mis primos cuando salieron de cuarto medio, pudieron conocer de mejor forma el centro del país, estuvieron dos semanas en el Valle del Elqui.

—El curso ante-anterior al de nosotros estuvo en Lima, Perú. Dicen que es una ciudad hermosa, y económica para el bolsillo chileno —o sea que no sólo hacían viajes alrededor del país, sino que a sus vecinos también.

—Que no se les olvide el viaje del año pasado. Las suertudas pudieron conocer Bariloche, una de las ciudades más lindas de Argentina.

—¿Con unos ciudadanos lindos? —inquirí pícaramente. Supe de inmediato que Ron estaba al pendiente de mi conversación con las chicas, a pesar de estar a unas seis mesas de distancia. Bufó unas cosas y se volteó a conversar con Draco, Nev y Harry.

—Si no guardan silencio, no les podré explicar en qué consistirá su gira de estudios.

Imaginaba que para Cho, todo esto era nuevo también. En mi antiguo colegio se acostumbraba a escoger el lugar al cual queríamos viajar a fin de año para nuestra gira de estudios, y trabajábamos arduamente en los meses del colegio para juntar el dinero necesario de nuestro viaje. En Hogwarts al parecer, nos escogían el lugar, y nosotros tendríamos que disfrutar solamente.

—Profesora, díganos en qué consiste, y dónde será nuestro destino —pedía Harry con algo de impaciencia.

—Fácil, Potter. Estarán una semana en _Pachuca_, ciudad ubicada en el estado de Hidalgo —el hecho que fuera parte del electivo humanista, no me hacía una experta en geografía. Sabía muchas cosas, pero la geografía no era mi ideal de información. No tenía ni puta idea dónde quedaba ese lugar. Todos a mí alrededor tenían la misma cara de contrariedad—, ¿No saben dónde queda el estado de Hidalgo? Creo que le ha afectado el enamoramiento, señor Weasley —la profesora hizo sonrojar a Ron, el cual bajó la vista avergonzado. Es un encanto—. Hidalgo es un estado de México…

—¿MÉXICO? —gritamos muchos, lo confieso. Muy pocas veces había salido del país, y la mayoría había sido por convenciones de dentistas de mi madre. Al no tener hermanos mayores que me cuidasen, o una _nana_ de confianza, debía de acompañarla siempre en sus aburridos congresos obligatoriamente. Conocía parte de _Salta _y_ Jujuy_ de _Argentina_, y dos veces había ido a _Tacna_, la ciudad peruana más cercana a Chile. México sería todo un sueño, sin desmerecer a los otros países, claro.

—Acabo de comprobar que ninguno de ustedes es sordo. Así que les pido otra vez silencio, de lo contrario le diré al director que no aceptaron el viaje —Minerva sí que sabía magia. Nos tenía a todos hipnotizados, con nuestras bocas cerradas—. Ustedes representarán a Hogwarts en dicha ciudad, mientras que los alumnos de la _Escuela Preparatoria número 4 de la Universidad Autónoma del Estado de Hidalgo_, vendrán a pasar su gira de estudios en nuestra ciudad, alojándose en la casa de retiro que tiene Hogwarts. Harán un intercambio cultural, y de paso, disfrutarán de su estadía en esa hermosa ciudad.

—¡Y cuándo nos vamos! —los cotorreos no se hicieron de esperar otra vez. Difícilmente la profesora podría hacer clases con tanta emoción. No todos los días se comunica un viaje de estas características.

—No se irá nadie de paseo, a menos que me dejen hacer mi clase tranquila —excelente. El método conductista siempre calmaba las pasiones estudiantiles, aunque el hechizo esta vez no había sido tan efectivo.

Tuvimos la clase 'tranquila' por lo que nos merecimos la entrega de la hoja firmada por el simpático director. En efecto, tendríamos una gira de estudios al extranjero, y estaríamos fuera de Chilito desde el domingo 7, hasta el domingo 14 de octubre.

Luna y Ginny eran otra vez las más tristes. Pasarían una semana de 'soledad' en el colegio, pero sabían que debían acostumbrarse. El próximo año, ninguno de nosotros estaría en Hogwarts.

Pero quien estaba con una cara horrible —más horrible de lo normal— era Umbridge. La sapo rosado no podía creer el precioso viaje que nos regalaba Albus. Lo encontró atroz, puesto que según ella, iríamos a dar un mal ejemplo a otro país. Habíamos sido jóvenes revolucionarios, y quizás qué cosas podríamos decir de nuestro colegio.

Qué imbécil es la gente. ¿A caso ella no sabía que estábamos catalogados como héroes y luchadores por haber dado la batalla para una mejor educación? La guerra recién comenzaba, y todos sabíamos que esto era el principio de algo que tarde o temprano nos haría luchar con más fuerza aún.

Afortunadamente había estado trabajando estos meses. El viaje en su totalidad no era gratuito y obviamente era comprensible. Mi madre me _prestó_ algunos ahorros, y yo coloqué el resto que me faltaba para completar el dinero que uno debía de poner para hacer efectivo el viaje. Las semanas restantes de septiembre, las dedicamos exclusivamente a sacar pasaportes, firmar documentos —debido a que algunos eran menores de edad— y debíamos de hacer todo este papeleo antes, para no tener problemas en el aeropuerto.

.

.

Había viajado una vez a la capital durante este año.

Lo había hecho con Ron, y justamente, era él otra vez mi compañero de asiento, cuando nos dirigíamos a Santiago.

Lo maravilloso de este viaje al extranjero, era que debíamos de pasar primero por la capital de nuestro país, para después, embarcarnos en el aeropuerto. Era toda una travesía magnifica. Adoraba el hecho de estar pasándose de un bus a otro, cargar mochilas gigantes con cosas inútiles y mudas de ropa que posiblemente no utilizaría.

Llegamos a un colegio hermano de Hogwarts en la capital, y ahí dejamos nuestras cosas. Trataríamos de recorrer lo máximo posible de la capital —algo realmente imposible— pero aún así, haríamos el esfuerzo. Muchos de nuestros compañeros en su vida habían venido hasta esta ciudad, y claramente, las expectativas estaban altísimas.

El primer _encuentro mágico_ que tuvieron algunos, fue cuando nos subimos a un Metro. Confesaba que me ponía algo _huevona_ viendo hacia el horizonte, observando las lucecitas abajo rápidamente, sintiendo el aire acondicionado, y enojándome con los papeles informativos pegados en este transporte.

—Mione, no te enfades, si igual tienen razón.

—Lo sé Ron, pero no pueden escribir algo así, eso es cultura general. Uno debe bañarse todos los días, de lo contrario, lavarse las _presas_ para evitar cualquier mal olor… —me quejaba.

—¿Cuál es su discusión del día de hoy? —Nev se colgaba de uno de los pilares del metro como mono.

—Hermione está indignada con ese cartel —dijo mi novio (que bien suena aquello), apuntando el afiche que decía: _Por un Metro más agradable: échese desodorante cada mañana. _Y aquello iba acompañado de una linda imagen de una personita, afirmándose del pilar del metro. Bajo su axila, había un desodorante.

—Solo pasa en Chile —se limitó a decir Nev, y siguió contemplando el no muy lindo paisaje. El _smog_ tapaba toda la cordillera. Apenas se podía apreciar el cordón de cerros.

Nuestro primer destino en la capital, fue el cerro San Cristóbal. Este lugar guardaba muchas cosas dentro de su camino. Podíamos hacer su ascenso caminando —nos tardaríamos siglos— o por medio de un funicular. Como estábamos con el tiempo preciso, nos fuimos agrupando de a seis personas para ir subiendo y llegar hasta la virgen que se encontraba en la cima. No es que fuésemos muy católicos todos, pero cualquier atractivo turístico nos llamaba la atención. La gente a nuestro alrededor nos apuntaba y susurraba _turistas_. Luego de las respectivas fotos en dicho sitio, descendimos un poco para conocer el zoológico, que sí, también estaba dentro de este cerro.

Comparamos a Crabb y Goyle con unos gorilas inmensos, vimos un show de pingüinos tremendamente talentosos, Draco intentó comunicarse con un hurón blanco que había también como atracción. Parecíamos unos niños de cinco años corriendo por todos lados.

Descendimos el cerro a lo _Rambo_, atravesando el camino de tierra, para todos los deportistas extremistas (más diría yo, estúpidos que no saben a qué es lo que se enfrentan). Nunca desciendan un cerro de aproximadamente, 280 metros sin el material necesario; como ropa adecuada, ZAPATILLAS adecuadas, agua potable para beber y refrescar el cuerpo, entre otras cosas. Pansy casi pierde una pierna, por descender con unas sandalias que hasta ese día, eran lindas.

Estábamos sucios, exhaustos y algo mal olores, por lo que decidimos caminar hasta llegar a la casa de retiro que tenía Hogwarts, y así no incomodar a los pobres pasajeros del metro. Otra grandísima mala idea, porque las cuadras en Santiago son más grandes que en cualquier otra parte. Cinco cuadras aquí, equivalen a doce cuadras de nuestra ciudad.

Nos limpiamos, almorzamos y una vez descansados, el profesor Lupin reanudó la visita mágica a la capital.

—Debido a su poca condición física, no iremos a Fantasilandia… hoy —agregó al ver nuestras caras de desesperación. Estar en Santiago y no ir al Fantasilandia sería un pecado. Ya había estado aquí y no pude conocerlo porque venía en plan de dirigente.

—¿Y qué haremos profesor? —preguntó Tonks. Ella era la más feliz de que la profesora Minerva tuviera un inconveniente con su gata regalona. Nuestra maestra tuvo que desistir del viaje, y en su remplazo, fue escogido el joven y buena onda Lupin. Amor platónico de Tonks.

—Daremos una vuelta por el centro. A las chicas puede que les guste ir a _Patronato_. Podremos pasar por la _torre Entel_, visitar otro parque, e incluso, ir al cerro _Santa Lucía._

—¡No más cerros! —se quejó Neville, sobándose el culo. Se había enredado con una ramita mientras descendíamos, y su atractivo posterior había sufrido duros golpes.

Tuvimos la suerte que la casa de retiro de Hogwarts se encontrase en una zona relajada. Y que Lupin nos acompañase. Todo esto hacía que el viaje fuese pacífico. Minerva nos tendría durmiendo niñas con niñas y niños con niños. Ahora estábamos todos revueltos, pero con la condición de que 'De este viaje, no pueden salir bebés'.

Ron y yo dormimos juntos en una cama. Estábamos horriblemente cansados, por lo que jugamos a las cartas con los chicos, y luego que el juego se volviese más turbio producto del alcohol, decidimos emigrar a la cama. Me acurrucó entre sus brazos, y dormí jodidamente bien. El despertar fue igual de maravilloso.

Tener a la persona que amas, al frente de ti, durmiendo relajadamente, respirando del mismo aire que exhala tú nariz no tiene precio. Le desperté con un beso y su sonrisa me terminó por alegrar la mañana.

Lo prometido es deuda, y teniendo en cuenta que teníamos que estar a las 5 de la tarde en el aeropuerto, partimos tempranísimo a Fantasilandia, el parque de diversiones más motivador del país.

Pagamos la entrada y nos dividimos en grupos para aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible. Quedamos de juntarnos todos a las tres de la tarde para comer y dirigirnos directamente a tomar el vuelo. El aeropuerto se encontraba a una distancia prominente.

La mayoría de los juegos incluían altura, por lo que no disfruté mucho de ellos. Lo bueno era que estos eran los más demandados, por lo que se perdía demasiado tiempo en la fila para poder subir. Yo mientras tanto disfrutaba de los autos chocadores, y las muchas casas embrujadas que tenía el parque. Una de ellas tenía la temática de Egipto, y dentro de la pirámide, comenzaban a perseguirte momias. Fleur no entendió el contexto de la casa embrujada, y terminó fracturando le brazo de una pobre momia.

—Lo lamento señor. Juro que le pagaré el tratamiento, pero no me demande, hoy conoceré México —le pedía, casi de rodillas. La momia enfadada y adolorida —un joven de no más de treinta años— le miraba con odio. Muchas personas han debido de golpearle por el miedo. Él hace un gran papel de momia.

Fleur llamó a su novio, y Bill le haría una transacción de dinero. La momia podía estar tranquila, le pagarían todo, con tal de que no se le ocurriera poner demandas.

Ver a Ron colgar del _Boomerang_ casi me hizo vomitar. Estaban a quince metros del suelo, y de pronto, los lanzaron cuesta abajo. Al imbécil de Draco se le ocurrió subirse con palomitas de maíz. Todas estas salieron volando.

—¿No han visto a Tonks? —Parvati llegaba junto a Cho y Pansy.

—No. Pensamos que estaba con ustedes —dijo Fleur, después de haberse echado algodón de azúcar en su boca—. De todas formas, Tonks no se perdería en este sitio. Siempre viene a vacacionar a Santiago, así que debe conocer este lugar como la palma de su mano —agregó.

—De seguro que está vigilando a Lupin entonces —dijo maliciosamente Pansy.

—¿Tú crees?

—Es obvio. Si desde hace años que está en la mira del profesor. Esta es su oportunidad para intentar algo más.

—Que eres _cuática, __**(2)**_ Pansy. Lupin llegó a Hogwarts el año pasado, es un jovencito licenciado.

—El amor lleva otro tiempo. Yo me entiendo —se defendía.

Divisé a Ron más blanco de lo común. Sus pecas se apreciaban de mejor forma y podía contarlas con mis dedos.

—Aléjate de Ron, puede que te vomite encima, Herms —previno Harry. Él, junto a Draco y Nev, venían igual de pálidos.

Tan exagerados que son los hombres…

Almorzamos todos juntos y fuimos a la custodia donde habíamos dejado todo nuestro equipaje. Habíamos estado con suerte un día en Santiago, y se había sentido espléndido. Viajar a México sería toda una maravilla.

Y una enorme pesadilla para mí. Cómo odio la maldita altura.

.

.

Dos horas en el aeropuerto para checar nuestras pertenencias y documentación. Nos organizamos de tal forma que todos pudiésemos ir en las mismas filas del avión. Para desgracia mía, me tocó el asiento de la ventana, y no encontré mejor cosa que aferrarme del brazo de Ron durante el despegue. Me ofreció cambiar de asientos, pero quería demostrarme fuerte ante la situación. Pensé que me moriría mientras despegábamos, y probablemente lo hubiera hecho, sino hubiese sido por el medio abrazo de Ron —medio abrazo, por culpa de los cinturones de seguridad—.

Lo que me calmó un poco, fue el estado de Draco. No pensé que se marearía tanto, y fue el primero en ir al baño a vomitar. Fue todo un lujo ver su cara de desesperación, y escuchar además sus arcadas… si parecía que vomitaba hasta su alma. Parvati se dedicó a grabarlo con la precaria cámara que traía como adaptador su móvil, una vez que este saliese del baño. Conste que fue su propia novia.

—Quién lo diría, el machote Malfoy, vomitando como una nena —se mofaba Harry. Draco le regaló un par de _hoyudos_ y se acomodó en el hombro de Parvati, que no se cansó de acariciarle la espalda para que se relajara y tuviese un viaje más cómodo.

De vez en cuando miraba hacia el exterior. No se veía una mierda porque estaba de noche. Aún así me entusiasmaba y angustiaba a la vez… me preguntaba a qué sitio pertenecían las lucecitas que se veían pequeñísimas mientras viajábamos. Cuando miraba demasiado hacia abajo me daba escalofríos, cerraba los ojos y trataba de pensar en bosques, árboles o en lo que fuese. Ron estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, tenía unas ganas enormes de _hacer pis_, pero su cabeza estaba tan abrigadita entremedio de mi cuello que me daba pena despertarlo. A veces despertaba, me observaba adormilado y acariciaba mi muslo, haciendo circulitos con sus dedos. Cuando no sentía su gesto de cariño, me perdía otra vez en la ventana. De vez en cuando le besaba la frente y lo acomodaba mejor. Sabía que despertaría con un enorme dolor en su cuello por la rara posición. Mi trasero estaba acalambrado, y asumía que el de todos mis compañeros también.

Las nueve horas de ida se estaban haciendo casi eternas. El avión tuvo sus sacudidas algo raras, y confesaba que el miedo me sucumbía. Hicimos escala en Ecuador, y ahí aprovechamos de _estirar las patitas_. Fui al baño y mi vejiga lo agradeció enormemente. Menos mal que el avión en que viajábamos era de clase _aceptable_. A la hora que viajamos en algo de más mala categoría, llegamos sin espalda, sin culo, sin nada.

Cedí la ventana esta vez. No quería demostrarle a nadie mi no temor a las alturas, porque sí que le temía. Quién fuera Ron Weasley para dormir como si estuvieras en tu cama. Ni siquiera se quejaba del dolor del cuello.

Fleur me convidó una pastilla milagrosa. Desperté cuando la azafata estaba pidiéndonos que nos abrochásemos el cinturón y que acomodásemos nuestros asientos para aterrizar.

—¿Cierto que no fue tan malo?

—Lo dices porque dormiste todo el viaje —le contesté a Ron, mientras íbamos descendiendo del avión.

—El regreso es de menos horas, prometo no dormir —imposible enojarme cuando me observaba con esa cara de cordero casi degollado.

—Los arrumacos después, que _ahorita_ quiero pisar tierras mexicanas —claro, como Luna estaba en Chile, Nev no permitía que disfrutáramos de nuestro noviazgo en paz. De todas formas, Luna tampoco podría haber viajado, con su abultado vientre habría sido realmente incómodo las nueves horas y minutos que nos tardamos.

Pero valía la pena.

El paisaje era envidiablemente hermoso. Por supuesto. La noche estaba hermosa. Con algo de frío. Hielo.

Llegamos a Pachuca a eso de las cinco y media de la mañana. Los pequeños y casi nulos vestigios del amanecer todavía no se hacían presentes, por lo que caminábamos hasta los transferes con mucha cautela, observando todo a nuestro alrededor.

Las fotógrafas oficiales del curso no soltaron las cámaras desde que nos embarcamos en los transferes que nos llevaron a la estación de buses principal de Pachuca, donde los viajes más solicitados eran a Ciudad de México. Ahí ya podíamos ver el sol. Este siempre era igual en todos lados, aunque a Crabb le dio por decir que aquí se veía más grande.

Cantamos unas cuantas canciones mientras íbamos en el nuevo transporte. Teníamos el entusiasmo, pero estábamos cansados por el viaje. De todas formas no queríamos desaprovechar este maravilloso día en México.

Una hora más de viaje y nos encontramos con una hermosa cabaña, a la cual supusimos, ocuparíamos de hogar durante la semana. Lupin fue el primero en bajarse del transfer que iba de los primeros —misteriosamente Tonks iba con él— nosotros estábamos en el ultimo, por lo que de lejos, veíamos cómo se iban bajando los chicos a medida que los vehículos se iban agolpando en la acera de la cabaña.

—_Chicos, les pido que se ubiquen aquí, por favor_ —nos llamó Lupin. Iba a cargar mi gigantesca mochila, pero Ron me la quitó de las manos y se la colgó en uno de sus hombros.

—Que sea tu novia no me hace una mujer débil —acusé.

—No se trata de ser o no débil. Para mí eres importante, y quiero cuidarte —me sonrojé ante sus palabras y miré hacia el suelo.

—Deja por último que lleve tu bolso de mano —pedí, estirando mi mano. Ron sonrió y me lo ofreció.

—Alumnos y alumnas, les presento a_ Nyra_. Ella será nuestra guía turística durante estos días —detrás del profesor, apareció una chica que tendría más o menos, nuestra edad.

—_Nyra _no es mi nombre real, pero me gusta muchísimo que me llamen así, creo que le da más confianza a las personas. Sean todos bienvenidos a Pachuca, a México —se presentó, y todos saludamos con nuestras manos—, esta es la cabaña de nuestro colegio. Está ubicada a unos veinte minutos del centro principal si van caminando. Les recomiendo caminar, el paisaje en esta zona es hermoso… lo verán cuando tengamos toda la luz del día. Ahora les recomiendo que se distribuyan en las habitaciones, podrán compartirla con seis compañeros. Cada habitación tiene un baño, así que podrán distribuirse fácilmente los tiempos.

—Ya escucharon a nuestra guía. Tomen sus cosas y báñense, que algunos huelen pésimo —acotó Lupin. Todos miramos a Goyle.

Entramos a la cabaña y era condenadamente linda. Madera se respiraba, se veía, se sentía.

Tenía un enorme salón, que albergaba sillones de distintos colores y formas, dándole un toque más particular. En la otra esquina se hallaba la cocina, y al centro una enorme mesa, para la capacidad de unas cuarenta personas, estimaba.

—Antes que suban… —Lupin nos detuvo—. Sé que están en una edad donde las hormonas les importa poco lo racional, y sé que es anticuado ser yo los que los divida en la ocupación de las habitaciones —aquí viene, el sermón del profesor—, pero tengo claro que durante la toma, todos durmiendo con todos y no surgió ningún embarazo o algo por el estilo. Confío en sus criterios y en las parejas que están en el viaje —todos observaron a Draco y Parvati, y luego a Ron y a mí—, en que sabrán _calmar las pasiones_ y no generar alborotos. Lo mismo va para las parejas que puede, se formen en este viaje.

Asentimos agradecidos y subimos por fin a dividirnos las piezas.

Había habitaciones de sobra por lo que muchos grupos pequeños se hicieron y se fueron instalando. Parvati y yo, seríamos las únicas mujeres en el grupo.

—Ron, Draco, por el bien de nuestros _amiguitos_, compórtense estos días con sus parejas. Hay habitaciones de sobra —pedía Nev con una cara desesperado. ¿Qué se creía? Nunca tendría algo con Ron, sabiendo que están ellos en la habitación. Y Parvati con Draco… no creo tampoco.

—¡Me pude comunicar con Ginny! aunque casi me pateó. Aquí son las ocho de la mañana, pero en Chile son las cinco.

—Llamaré a Luna más tarde —Nev guardaba su celular. Se habían asegurado de habilitar sus teléfonos antes del viaje.

Mientras algunos se bañaban, otros ordenaban sus ropas en los armarios de las habitaciones. Habíamos quedado que lo primero que iríamos a hacer, sería buscar un lugar donde comprar alimentos. Como contábamos con una cabaña, podríamos prepararnos la comida ahí, y no gastar tanto en consumir comida en otros lugares.

Estando bañada, bajé al primer piso, y ahí me sumé a la conversación que estaban teniendo las chicas con Nyra.

—¿Qué les gustaría estudiar? Mi sueño es cursar la carrera de Comercio exterior —nos comentaba con su usual acento.

—¿De verdad? Yo quiero estudiar lo mismo —comentó feliz Cho—, puede que nos veamos en algunos años entonces —ambas chicas sonrieron y siguieron comentando los futuros estudios.

—Yo quiero ser modelo, actriz y cantante —comentó Fleur con una risotada. Todos nos reímos—. Me gusta mucho esto de estar en eventos, promocionar cosas… me encantaría llegar a ser alguien conocido en el país, animadora de un programa… por eso quiero estudiar periodismo. Creo que es un buen enganche al mundo televisivo.

—A mí me encantaría ser parvularia.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Nyra. Cierto, puede que algunas cosas ella no entienda, y nosotros tampoco.

—Es la maestra del nivel de transición, el kínder, el primer añito de estudios de los pequeños —comentaba entusiasmada Pansy. Ya me imaginaba a Pansy vistiendo el uniforme verde, tan característico de aquellas profesoras. Le venía a la perfección con su carisma dulce.

—¡Qué bonito! —expresaba feliz la mexicana.

—¿Tú qué quieres estudiar? —me preguntó.

—Me encantaría estudiar leyes, ser una abogada y defender a quien lo necesite —dije orgullosa.

—Esa seguridad me encantó.

—Así es Hermione, segura —opinaban mis amigas.

—¿Y a ti? —Parvati sonrió, había estado escuchando atentamente todo lo que estábamos diciendo.

—Cuando tienes un hijo a quien cuidar, puede que la meta de llegar a la universidad no se cumpla. De todas formas, he estado averiguando y me gustaría mucho poder estudiar psicología. He tenido que tratar con muchas de estas personas y realmente me han ayudado a tratar mis problemas. También quiero generar cambios en las personas para bien. A mí me gustaría hacerlo.

—Tan joven y con un hijo —se sorprendía Nyra.

—Sí… pero no lo cambio por nada del mundo. Nunca he deseado devolver el tiempo para haber evito el quedar embarazada. Mi hijo llegó en el momento exacto, y creo que podría morir tranquila ahora. Sé que él está en buenas manos, porque tiene a personas que lo aman con todo su corazón —todos habíamos hablado de nuestro futuro, pero de forma personal. Parvati se mostraba más madura que todas nosotras juntas. Todas estábamos emocionadas.

—Ya estamos listos. ¿Vamos a comprar? —la mayoría de los chicos ya estaba rondando entremedio de nosotras, el profesor ya estaba afuera consultándole a otros lugareños del sector, qué mercado tenía los precios más económicos, y si aceptaban dólares, que era el único cambio monetario que teníamos por el momento.

Draco se acercó de inmediato hacia Parvati. La conocía tan bien que le preguntó qué le sucedía.

—No pasa nada, amor. Estábamos hablando del futuro.

—¿Y por qué tienes esa carita? ¿Estás triste?

—Al contrario. Estoy inmensamente feliz. Feliz de haberte conocido, feliz de que seas el padre de mi hijo. Feliz que lo ames tanto como lo amo yo a él.

—Somos una familia envidiable. Llena de amor —comentó él, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

—Te amo mucho mi vida, eres lo mejor de lo mejor… sí, lo mejor que me puso ocurrir —le dijo Parvati. Nunca le había escuchado de esa forma tan decidida, se me erizaron los vellos y sentí un escalofrío en la espalda—. Eres un regalo del cielo, porque después de haber pasado muchas penas y malos momentos, me encontré contigo, nos regalamos un hijo y nuestro amor se siguió multiplicando.

Tanto Draco como los demás quedamos sorprendidos. Parvati era de poquísimas palabras. Bueno, así la conocí yo, por su enfermedad. Pero tenía tanta convicción ahora, que suponía, ya estaba llegando el fin de su problema, y podría llegar a ser la misma persona vivaz, de la que hablaban todos.

—Nunca me voy a separar de tu lado, corazón —le susurró Draco, abrazándola. Estaba tan embobada viendo todo, que no me percaté del momento en que Ron estaba al lado mío. También me abrazó con fuerza. Sentí ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer, estaba jodidamente feliz, no tenía por qué hacer aquello.

—Todos los días de mi vida, te diré siempre un _te quiero_ —le dije, luego de besarle suavemente los labios.

—Y yo siempre te responderé lo mismo —sonreímos y nos apretamos las manos con fuerza. Amar a una persona era el sentimiento más difícil, pero hermoso de vivir.

Dejamos la emoción romántica y nos encaminamos a recorrer el mercado mexicano. Nos llamaba mucho la atención el encontrar los precios de las comidas con otro valor —mucho más barato que en Chile— fotos en la entrada del supermercado, en los pasillos del supermercado, en las cajas del supermercado, con los guardias del supermercado. Todo era fotografías, alegrías, saltos de aquí y allá. Turistas, unos felices turistas.

No solamente los alimentos eran económicos… ¡LOS LIBROS! Merlín Santo y su tropa de elfos domésticos. Un libro que en Chile costaba alrededor de treinta dólares americanos, aquí se encontraba a un dólar. Así de costoso era Chile con si impuesto excesivo a la literatura.

Volvimos a nuestra cabaña, y con la ayuda de Nyra, preparamos unos deliciosos tacos. Ron se lució también, dejando expuestos sus dotes culinarios de la familia Weasley.

Almorzamos, reposamos un poco, nos lavamos los dientes y decidimos a salir a recorrer la zona. Lo primero que uno visitaba como turistas, son las plazas, así que hasta ese hermoso lugar llegamos.

—Uno de los monumentos más importantes y atractivos de mi ciudad, es este. El _Reloj Monumental_ —nos inició en la conversación la chica, cuando estábamos al frente de dicho objeto, que imponía demasiado respeto—. Este es el símbolo que representa nuestra independencia como país, y está en este sitio desde 1910, cuando celebramos nuestros primeros cien años de independencia. Mide alrededor de cuarenta metros de alto, y tiene detalles que valen la pena hablarlos —nos comentaba orgullosa—. La torre está construida con cantera blanca en estilo neoclásico. Cada una de sus cuatro caras apunta a sendos puntos cardinales. La torre está compuesta por cuatro secciones o niveles. En el tercer nivel de la torre se encuentran, en cada una de las caras, estatuas femeninas de 3 m de altura, que representan momentos históricos de México: el inicio (1810) y la consumación (1821) de la independencia de México, la constitución de 1857 y las Leyes de Reforma de 1859. Por lo tanto, las estatuas representan la Libertad, la Independencia, la Constitución y la Reforma.

—Siento esa sensación de haber visto este reloj en algún otro sitio… pero no recuerdo dónde —hablaba el profesor pensativo. Algunos compañeros imitaron la posición del maestro.

—La maquinaria del reloj es idéntica a la del _Big Ben_ en Londres, pues fue construida por la misma fábrica en Austria antes de que la fábrica se quemara —contestó mágicamente Nyra. El profesor asintió feliz.

—¿Ha viajado a Londres, profesor? —preguntó Harry emocionado.

—A Egipto, Italia, Japón… internet es maravillo, Harry —contestó, provocando la risa de todos nosotros—, síguenos contando, Nyra.

—Adentro, en el cuarto nivel del Reloj Monumental, se encuentra una cúpula de cobre que alberga ocho campanas diferentes. Las ocho campanas que suenan en clave de "Do mayor" emiten su sonido cada quince minutos a la hora exacta, a la hora y cuarto, a la hora y media, a la hora cuarenta y cinco y a las seis de la tarde se pretendía que entonaran el Himno Nacional Mexicano. Pueden agruparse aquí y yo les tomaré una fotografía —se animó a ofrecernos. Pansy le pasó su cámara, así como Ron, Seamus y otros más les copiaron. La pobre Nyra tenía colgando alrededor de ocho cámaras.

Luego de sacarnos muchas fotografías, seguimos recorriendo los monumentos históricos de la zona, tenía demasiados, y cada uno con sus distintas historias. Conocimos el monumento a Benito Juárez, y también aprendimos de la historia de Los niños héroes. Nyra nos preguntó si nos apetecía ir al cerro donde estaba el Cristo Rey, pero como habíamos estado en el cerro San Cristóbal de Chile hacía unos días atrás, más el viaje y toda la caminata de hoy, decidimos dejarlo para otro de los días en Pachuca.

Los hombres se ofrecieron a preparar la cena, mientras nosotras debíamos limpiar los trastos usados y preparar el desayuno mañana. Pareció una buena idea, así unos descansaban, otros trabajaban y después nos invertíamos los papeles. Lupin se excusó temprano y se fue a su habitación, que era la única que estaba en la primera planta. Draco junto a Neville, Seamus y Thomas, fueron a comprar bebidas alcohólicas en un negocio que aprovecharon de divisar al retorno de la cabaña. Jugamos junto a Ron a las cartas, pero solamente bebimos una cerveza con muy bajo grado de alcohol, puesto que ninguno de los dos era compatible con esto. Nos fuimos a dormir más temprano. Mañana sería otro día de excursión, y no quería estar con la cara fea por no haber descansado lo suficiente.

Los siguientes días fueron de excursión. Algunos de estos los pasamos en lugares cercanos a Pachuca, para conocer y disfrutar de los balnearios que hay en la zona mexicana. Más que bañarnos, nos mojamos un poco los pies y pasamos una tarde recreativa en la playa. En México están en otoño, mientras que en Chile, nosotros en esta fecha gozamos del inicio de la primavera. Hacía un poco de frío. ¿Poco? Casi morimos de hipotermia algunos días.

Otros días los dedicamos exclusivamente a la excursión de los parques y atractivos naturales que tiene este hermoso estado. Fuimos a un zoológico, y visitamos muchos jardines. Pachuca era una ciudad colmada de vegetación. Se respiraba el aire puro mientras recorrías lo máximo posible. Los días se hacían interminables, pero el tiempo avanzaba más y más.

También disfrutamos y nos informamos con los diversos museos y sus temáticas. Había uno de fotografías, otro de minería. Cada uno se especializaba en una temática y hacía un viaje increíble hacia el inicio de cómo comenzó todo.

Todos aprendíamos cosas nuevas, leyendas, personajes históricos de la ciudad y del país, palabras típicas que ya se nos estaban _pegando_ en nuestro léxico. Me sentía realmente agradecida de la vida por tan hermoso viaje, y tan linda compañía.

Partiríamos a Chile el domingo en la mañana, así que decidimos disfrutar de nuestro último día de gira de estudios en la feria, que se instalaba por conmemoración a un nuevo año más de independencia del país. Esta feria se instalaba siempre al final de septiembre, y nosotros alcanzamos justo a disfrutarla.

Era tan y más enorme que el propio _Fantasilandia_, porque además de tener juegos mecánicos, contaba con muchos lugares para comer, beber, comprar muchos recuerditos, entre otras cosas. Incluso, muchos artistas y cantantes venían a esta feria a ofrecer conciertos.

—Este es un lugar ideal para disfrutar de un fin de semana con amigos —todos le encontramos la razón a Nyra.

—Efectivamente. Esta feria es lo más —contestaron.

—Subámonos a la rueda de la fortuna. Todos podremos subirnos si nos apresuramos —pedía Fleur, tratando de llevarnos a la fuerza. ¿Rueda de la fortuna? No gracias, demasiado altura para mí.

—¡Vamos Ron! ¡Corre! —le gritaban a mi novio, mientras se iban entusiasmando con la idea de Fleur de subirnos todos a esa cosa.

—Yo les alcanzo —alegaba, riendo. La mayoría se fue perdiendo en el camino, había demasiada gente a nuestro alrededor.

Ron me tomó de la mano con fuerza. Mi cuerpo se electrizó de inmediato.

—¿A dónde deseas ir?

—¿No irás a la rueda?

—Tú no irás. No pienso dejarte sola con tanta gente suelta por ahí.

—Pero todos se subirán a la rueda.

—A mí no me importa el resto, si tú no estás ahí.

—Eres un maldito romántico, te quiero —susurré, regalándole un beso. Ron se comportaba caballerosamente. Era la mezcla perfecta con mi forma de ser.

—Yo también, Mione —me observó feliz, pero aún así, pude ver cómo miraba de soslayo al grupo gritón que esperaba ansioso en la fila.

—Subámonos. No voy a tener miedo si estás conmigo —estaba cagada de miedo, mi corazón ya comenzaba a bombear sangre con más rapidez.

—Tu voz no fue tan convincente.

—Se me pasará el miedo. Hace mucho tiempo que no le pongo algo de adrenalina a mi vida. Subámonos y tengamos un lindo recuerdo —sonreímos y fuimos a incorporarnos con el grupo curso.

—¡Profesor! Yo me subo con usted —se ofreció Tonks. Lupin le sonrió y le abrió la puerta caballerosamente. Tonks se volteó a verme y las dos —porque ahora compartía bastante con Fleur — comprendimos que _algo raro_ pasaba ahí, y que sería tema de conversación cuando llegásemos a la cabaña.

Me impresionó mucho que Pansy se subiera con Dean. Aunque pensándolo bien, hacía bastante tiempo que los veía reírse y abrazarse _demasiado_. Era obvio que Draco se subiría con Parvati. Todos los días llamaban a Anthony, pero me agradaba bastante verlos a ellos dos como pareja. Creo que han sido los que más han disfrutado de la gira, tan _linditos_ los dos.

Sin sus novias, Harry y Neville se subieron juntos, no sin que Draco les hiciera un par de groserías con las manos para cohibirlos.

Llegó el momento de sentarse dentro de la caseta, y todas las imágenes de mis seres queridos y amigos pasaron lentamente por mi cabeza. Los latidos de mi corazón los tenía en mis oídos, retumbándome todo.

—Tranquila, Mione. Yo estoy contigo —palabras que me relajaron un poco. Me ayudó a sentarme, me colocó el cinturón de seguridad, luego se lo puso él, y el señor encargado de cerrar la puerta lo hizo y comenzamos a subir un poco.

Le apreté la mano con fuerza, y por poco, creí que le estrangularía su brazo. Ron no se quejó ni nada por el estilo, aguantó mi histeria, como aguantaba mi mal genio, mis insolencias, mi rebeldía. Todo.

Me acomodó en su hombro, y me comenzó a cantar la canción con la cual iniciamos nuestro romance. Puse mi mano en su espalda, y sentía la vibración de su voz, la vibración de cada palabra mal hablada que decía. Ya estaba completamente tranquila. Abrí los ojos y tenía una hermosa vista de la feria.

—Es hermoso —murmuré, sin soltar su mano. Su compañía era la que me hacía fuerte y enfrentar mis miedos.

—La compañía lo hace perfecto.

—Es lamentable que volvamos otra vez al colegio. Esto fue como un período de vacaciones —comencé una conversación.

—Y no serán clases cualquieras. Estamos a un mes y medio de rendir la PSU.

—Después ni siquiera nos veremos tan seguido.

—Haremos lo posible por hacerlo.

—Tenemos que planear nuestro verano. Puedes venir conmigo a mi antigua ciudad, conocer a mis antiguos amigos, cambiar de aire.

—Claro que iremos en el verano. En las vacaciones podrás conocer a mis otros hermanos. Siempre vienen a visitarnos. Tendrás que conocer a tía Muriel.

—¿A la señora que Harry miraba con adoración la otra vez?

—Esa misma. Pero desde ya te aconsejo que no tomes en cuenta cualquier cosa que te diga. Ella es… _especial_ —acotó, mientras enredaba uno de sus dedos en uno de mis rulos mal formados.

—De verdad que deseo tener este verano contigo. Los días con muchísimo sol —expresé energética—, sin preocupaciones, uniforme escolar… sin hacer nada, en realidad.

—Extrañaré _ese_ _sol_ cuando comencemos la universidad. Recuerdo que cuando chico no me gustaba ir a la playa, porque me quemaba muchísimo la cara. Me doy cuenta ahora que es mejor quemarse, antes que pasar los días con lluvia —me volteé para verle mejor. Amaba sus mejillas sonrojadas. Me encantaba que me dijese todas esas cosas bellas que salían de forma rápida y fugaz de sus labios. Era tan lindo verle sonreír para mí. Le tomé del cuello de su camisa y le arrastré hasta mi boca para besarlo.

Sus labios sintiendo y jugando con los míos eran la sensación más linda que podía sentir. Era la mezcla del frío y del calor, entibiándose, mezclándose, uniéndose, convirtiéndose en algo único, que no podía describir, porque no tenía descripción.

Su lengua acariciaba la mía, mientras mi rostro se acomodaba de mejor forma para estrechar el contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Sus manos viajaron a mi cintura y me acariciaba cada contorno con suma delicadeza. Sí, estaba en el cielo.

Pero las risas de muchas personas poco a poco me iban desconcentrando.

_¿Las risas?_

Abrí mis ojos y vi que ya estábamos en tierra firme, la puerta de nuestra caseta estaba abierta, Pansy y Parvati nos grababan con sus cámaras, nuestros compañeros se reían, y un montón de mexicanos nos veían con cara de asombro.

Ya había acabado nuestro viaje al cielo, y todos eran testigos del amor que nos teníamos con Ron.

.

Estando en el aeropuerto de nuevo, otros sentimientos se aglomeraban en mi corazón.

Esta gira de estudios había sido genial. Compartí aún más con mis compañeros y amigos, ver sufrir a Harry y a Neville por no estar con sus novias no tuvo precio, tampoco el mareo de ida que tuvo Draco (todos esperábamos que de vuelta, también se mandara su espectáculo), las noches de juegos —y para algunos de alcohol— las noches que dormí junto a Ron, las visitas a todos los hermosos lugares que conocimos, las fotografías, la compañía fiel y amable de Nyra… todo había sido perfecto.

—Nyra, fue un gusto haberte tenido como guía turística. Esperamos de todo corazón, verte otra vez, y ojalá que sea en nuestro país, para que conozcas todos los lugares bellos de Chile —se despedía nuestro profesor.

—Para mí fue un enorme placer el tenerle aquí. Espero que se vayan con las ganas de volver algún día a Pachuca.

—Cuídate, Nyra. Estaremos siempre en contacto —decían las chicas, mientras comenzábamos a despedirnos.

Nos subimos al avión —yo con menos miedo que antes— y la vuelta fue mucho más relajada. El regreso era eso… Un retorno a nuestra vida normal, a las clases, al bullicio de Hogwarts, que aunque no lo quisiéramos asumir, también lo habíamos extrañado.

Antes de quedarme dormida producto de los calmantes que me había dado Cho, escribí en una hojita de mi libreta:

Domingo 14 de octubre del 2006.

Hoy termina el primer viaje como 'novios' que realicé con Ron. Mi sol que aparta toda lluvia de mi corazón. Mi sol que abriga mis días de invierno. Mi sol que quema, pero que produce escalofríos tan refrescantes en mí, que lo prefiero antes que todo lo demás. Él es mi sol personal, él es mi Ron.

Y desde que entró a mi vida, ya no conozco la lluvia.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

No tengo perdón de Dios. Lamento el retraso... Ya me estaba acostumbrando al ajetreo diario, pero no conté con que me enamoraría xD, y bueno, estoy sufriendo los problemas al no sentir que el amor es correspondido jajajaja. He estado súper depresiva (comencé a leerme Rescatada, es onda xd) y quienes me siguen en Twitter, se han tenido que aguantar mi depresión… lamento enormemente los inconvenientes. Por otra parte, estuve un tiempo sin internet, y este capítulo necesitaba ayuda externa. Nyra es una lectora mexicana, que me colaboró de buena manera, contestando mi pregunta. Blue también lo hizo, y por eso agregué un día en Santiago :3, muchísimas gracias a las otras personitas que también me nombraron sus localidades, también traté de tomarlas en cuenta (:

Hay algunas descripciones que saqué casi textuales de internet. Ustedes comprenderán, no conozco México xD (pero es uno de los lugares que me encantaría conocer *-*)

¿Opiniones? ¿Quién ha ido de gira de estudios? La mía fue en _Salta, Argentina_, y tengo hermosos recuerdos de aquella (: ¿Momentos Ron/Hermione? De a poquito, de a poquito, que a esta pareja le tengo un cariño enorme, haré que vivan todo como corresponde, :')

Breaking Rules, cumplirá los dos años (ni yo misma me lo creo xd) de edad *-* ese día podríamos jugar a algo en Twitter, o qué sé yo, digan algunas ideas, esto se tiene que celebrar xd ¿Cuándo cumple años? El **9 de octubre** (:

PD. A que no adivinan… comencé una nueva historia y se titula Facebook. Ya hay mucha gente siguiéndola (las alertas y rr me sorprendieron muchísimo), así que les hago la cordial invitación, si es que se animan a leerla, será bien… _especial _XD

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

**(1) Echa humo como locomotora** expresión que se utiliza en Chile para decir que la persona está realmente dormida.

**(2) Cuática/o:** exagerar demasiado, a veces sin mayor necesidad.


	40. Despedida

_Antes de quedarme dormida producto de los calmantes que me había dado Cho, escribí en una hojita de mi libreta: _

_Domingo 14 de octubre del 2006._

_Hoy termina el primer viaje como 'novios' que realicé con Ron. Mi sol que aparta toda lluvia de mi corazón. Mi sol que abriga mis días de invierno. Mi sol que quema, pero que produce escalofríos tan refrescantes en mí, que lo prefiero antes que todo lo demás. Él es mi sol personal, él es mi Ron._

_Y desde que entró a mi vida, ya no conozco la lluvia._

* * *

_Feliz cumpleaños, Breaking Rules... hoy cumples dos añitos de vida :')_

**Capítulo XL Breaking Rules**

**Despedida**

* * *

**Luna POV**

—Por el bien de mi hija, me pondrán atención —y sabía que lo harían. Una mujer embarazada impone mucho respeto. Más aún cuando te sobajeas la espalda y arrugas un poco la frente. Medio mundo cree que vas a morir ahí mismo, y corren a ayudarte.

No es que me gustase aprovecharme de la situación, pero últimamente se estaba volviendo casi imposible el venir al colegio. Hacía unos días atrás había cumplido los seis meses de embarazo y como mi niña era 'pura guatita', se dejaba ver a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo que me observase de lado. Ya no usaba la falda del colegio porque no me cruzaba. El pantalón de buzo lo tenía que usar bajo las caderas y la abuelita de Nev, _así como que no quiere la cosa,_ me había mandado a confeccionar un maternal con la insignia de Hogwarts, para que lo usara como uniforme. Era bastante cómodo—. Ustedes saben la misión del tercer año —dije a modo de introducción.

—¿No es muy pronto, Luna? —alegó una de mis compañeras—, estamos a mitad de octubre recién.

—¿Te parece poco? —respondió Ginny exasperada, sentada en la mesa del profesor, mientras jugaba con un chicle sabor frutilla que con solo olfatear aquel aroma, mi hija se revolvía dentro de mis entrañas, si pensaba que jugaba a tironearme las tripas con sus pequeñas manitos—. Tenemos que preparar la mejor de las despedidas que Hogwarts ha realizado para sus últimas generaciones.

—Ustedes están histéricas porque sus novios están en cuarto medio —agudizó el típico compañero mala onda de la clase.

—Independientemente que estén nuestros novios, hermanos o lo que sean, es importante hacer una despedida como corresponde. Además, esta generación de cuarto medio es bastante especial, y no lo digo porque esté el novio de Ginny, que es presidente de CEAL, o el hermano de ella, que ha sido uno de los mejores alumnos de este colegio. Tampoco lo digo porque ahí esté el padre de mi hija. Piensen en todo el apoyo de los chicos cuando estuvimos movilizados. Ellos arriesgaron sus días de estudios para prepararse para la PSU, todo, para luchar por una mejor educación. Ha sido un cuarto año ejemplar, y nos han dejado la vara altísima para nosotros el próximo año —hablé solemnemente —. Así que mínimo, exijo una despedida como ellos se lo merecen.

Mi amiga sonrió con autosuficiencia y el resto de nuestros compañeros tuvo que hacer funcionar sus neuronas para pensar en la maravillosa despedida; porque Hogwarts era un colegio mágico.

Tenía demasiados detalles que le hacían merecedor de dicha atribución. Uno de estos era la despedida que debía de realizarle el tercer año medio, al cuarto año medio.

Por lo general se le presentaban algunos números artísticos, como bailes u obras de teatro donde se caracterizaban a los compañeros típicos. Lo fundamental era también las canciones donde se reflejase la amistad, los años compartidos y todas esas cosas. Se les hacía una convivencia, se les atendía, e incluso, se recolectaban imágenes y se les presentaba un video, para que así estos chicos llorasen y se diesen cuenta de todas las cosas que habían vivido, estando en este colegio.

Y sí, para qué íbamos a estar con cosas… Ginny y o queríamos que esto fuese lo mejor de lo mejor, porque estaban ahí nuestras personas más queridas, nuestros novios, nuestros amigos.

Quedamos en que haríamos un video con canciones que marcaron a nuestros compañeros, nosotras seríamos las encargadas de recolectar las fotografías, por razones obvias. Cedric también quería ayudar. Él había sido compañero de ellos, habían crecido juntos, así que tenía varias frases e imágenes que marcaban el paso de los años de todos los que dentro de unos meses más, dejaban Hogwarts para siempre.

El sonido del timbre nos avisó que la tercera hora de clases de la mañana había acabado, así que fuimos tomando nuestras cosas para irnos a nuestras casas a almorzar y volver al colegio después. Nev y yo no volveríamos, puesto que tenía control del mes de mi niñita.

Sí, muchos nombres estaban a la luz de ser utilizados, y por lo mismo, él y yo aún no nos decidíamos con cuál llamar a nuestra bebé. Decidir el nombre de tu hijo es una tarea difícil, ¿y si a él o ella no le gusta en el futuro?

Siempre había sido tema de conversación junto a Ginny. Mi amiga se fastidiaba bastante cuando le llamaban por su nombre completo, pero se alegraba de tener un apodo más lindo y no tan… _anticuado,_ como solía decir cada vez que el tema salía a colación.

—Ya quiero ver las nuevas ecografías de _Lunita_ —le llamaba de forma cariñosa, mientras apretaba mi vientre con cariño. Mi niña sentía esas caricias y nuevamente el pensamiento de que me estaba tirando las tripas se hizo presente en mi cabeza.

—Le gusta que le hables con cariño, busca el calor de tu mano apenas siente tu voz —le decía a mi amiga, que me observaba con ojos cariñosos—, y cuando Nev le hace cariño, ¡pobre espalda mía! Se olvida que aún no está en este mundo, respirando del aire que nosotros respiramos.

—Ya quiero ser madre… algún día muy lejano —opinó. Ambas reímos ante su positiva y luego negativa postura.

Nev me esperaba a la salida del colegio. Me besó suavemente y posó una de sus manos en mi vientre. Automáticamente nuestra hija se movió al calor de dicha caricia, y se quedó tranquilita ahí, a menos que mi novio cambiase un poco su mano. Ella se comportaba como un imán. Le seguía a todas partes.

—¿Se portó bien la _pirigüina_? —preguntó. Me gustaba cuando Nev le nombraba de aquella forma tan divertida y dulce.

—Se emociona un poco, pero mi espalda aún lo puede soportar. Me quedan tres meses, la nada misma.

—Sabes que si se pudiese dividir el dolor, a mí me encantaría recibirlo por partida doble, todo con tal de aliviarte la espera.

—Pero no se puede, así que ni modo, tienes que cumplir con mis antojos, que no son nada de comunes.

—Agrégale además que Luna no es normal… pobre de ti, me compadezco —se entrometió Ginny—, ¿Qué fue lo último que le pediste a Nev? —me sonrojé solo un poco. Nev se masajeó las sienes en señal de no querer recordar aquello.

—Uvas verdes, pero sin _piel_ —murmuré un poco azorada.

—Si fuera verano, claro, lo entendería. Pero no. Estamos recién en el comienzo de la primavera, donde NO hay uvas… y lo peor es que tenían que ser peladas. Tú sabes Ginny, no existen las uvas peladas… y tampoco encontramos uvas junto a Draco y Harry en el mercado. Tuvimos que comprar uvas en conversa, y YO las tuve que pelar, una a una, ¿para qué? Para que se comiese siete míseras uvas porque ver demasiada de estas le produjo asco.

Escuchar a Neville quejarse de esa forma activó una especie de sentido maternal interno, y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Inconscientemente hice sonar mi nariz.

—Cariño, no te pongas así, me divertí mucho buscando tus uvas —dijo con otro tono de voz, acercándose para abrazarme. Hice pucheros y la culpa en el rostro de Nev era increíble—, pídeme lo que quieras, si hay que ir a buscarlo a la misma luna, yo lo haré.

—¿De verdad? —quise saber. Sabía que no podría viajar a la Luna, pero la reciente duda en el rostro de Nev, me devolvió las ganas de reír.

—Claro… aunque sabes que eso de ir a la luna es un decir… y no creo que te de un antojo de no sé… polvo lunar —lo callé con un beso, nos despedimos de Ginny y los demás, y nos encaminamos hacia el consultorio.

Pero antes de ir a mi control, fuimos a tomar un helado a las Tres escobas. Éramos conocidos porque siempre visitábamos aquel lugar, puesto que Draco trabajaba aquí en su tiempo libre. Además, era costumbre venir antes de mis ecografías a este sitio a tomarme un helado triple, con los sabores más dulces para estimular a mi hija y así, verla moverse en todo su esplendor durante mi chequeo.

—Nev… —le llamé, mientras degustábamos de nuestro helado.

—¿Hum…?

—¿Cómo lo haremos el próximo año?

—Si todo sale tal como lo tenemos planeado, nuestra hija nacería en enero, el post natal lo puedes hacer efectivo hasta que las vacaciones de invierno comenzasen y entrarías a Hogwarts en el segundo semestre. Dijiste que tratarías de ser una alumna libre el primer semestre para tener más calificaciones y no quedarte atrás con las asignaturas, aunque yo te recalqué que no era necesario aquello, hay chicas que hacen un solo semestre y pueden pasar de año igual —respondía pausadamente.

—A mí no me sucederá lo mismo que a Parvati, ¿cierto? —solté de pronto. Neville tensó su rostro y me tomó de las manos.

—No te sucederá lo mismo que a ella. Tienes que estar tranquila, amor. El caso de Parvati fue distinto.

—Ella era tan normal como yo antes de dar a luz. Todo comenzó después, Neville, ¿y si a mí me llega a suceder lo mismo? —tenía miedo. Había compartido con Parvati más de lo común desde que también quedase embarazada, y también le conocía de antes. Ella era tan normal como todas nosotras, y luego de que Anthony naciese, su alegría se había evaporado. Todos conocíamos en detalle la problemática de su familia, ese no había sido su pilar fundamental, y suponíamos que la falta de apoyo de ellos habría desatado toda su enfermedad. Yo tampoco tenía el apoyo de mi padre, no me habló durante los primeros meses, y con el paso del tiempo de a poquito se iba encariñando con su nieta. Implícitamente me decía que me apoyaría, pero no soportaba ver a Neville cerca de nuestro hogar. Él tenía que verme cuando mi padre no se encontraba en casa, o yo le visitaba en la suya. Los padres de Nev le apoyaban rotundamente. Ellos se habían casado porque su madre se había embarazado en su noviazgo, y como eran 'otros tiempos' y existía el amor, decidieron formalizar su relación.

—Si a ti te llegara a suceder lo mismo… —mi monólogo interior había llenado el silencio en nuestra conversación—. Haría lo mismo que Draco, lo mismo y mucho mejor. No te dejaría nunca, porque tanto tú como nuestra hija son lo más maravilloso que tengo en la vida, y lo cuidaré siempre con la mía —la confianza en sus palabras disipó la nube de miedo que estaba sobre mí, y le sonreí con mis labios, con mis ojos, con todo mi cuerpo—. No hay que pensar en cosas negativas, Luna. Eso le hace mal a nuestra hija. Este mundo está suficientemente mal, como para que le demos más penas y problemas. Dediquémosle a darle mucho amor.

—Será difícil el próximo año. Ya no nos veremos tanto. Estarás ocupado con la universidad, y yo tratando de criar a nuestra hija.

—Lo dices como si yo te fuera a abandonar. Me haré el tiempo. Seré un súper hombre para ti y nuestra niña.

Caminaos hasta la consulta de mi médico especialista, y como era día lunes, el público era escaso. Nev se entretuvo leyendo una revista, mientras yo jugaba con su cabello ondulado, haciendo remolinos con mis dedos. La secretaria nos llamó y juntos entramos a la oficina para ser atendidos.

—¡Pero qué grande está! —exclamó con sorpresa, a medida que nos saludaba—, ¿cómo se ha sentido?

—Bien, aunque ahora tengo un poco más de dolor en la espalda.

—Eso es normal. Después te costará mucho caminar. Veo que será una enorme panza dentro de unos meses. Vayamos de inmediato a la camilla, para que puedan ver a su hija —nos encaminó hasta dicho sector, y Neville me ayudó a acomodarme en la cama. Estaba usando el pantalón de buzo del colegio, así que solo lo bajé un poquito más y me levanté el maternal.

La obstetra me aplicó el gel líquido que me daba escalofríos y lo fue esparciendo por mi estómago con el transductor.

—Sí que está entusiasmada hoy. De seguro que la llevaron a comer helado —comentó, cuando pudo ver a nuestra hija en el monitor de la computadora. Ese maravilloso sonido semejante a estar debajo del mar, llenaba nuestros corazones.

—Créame que no necesita mucha estimulación, vive dándose vueltas dentro de ella últimamente —comentaba Nev, con los ojos brillantes. Siempre nos emocionábamos cuando veíamos a nuestra hija en cada consulta. Desde que fue un porotito sin forma, hasta que de a poco, fuimos dándonos cuenta de su formación. Ahora le podíamos ver su cabecita pequeña, sus dos bracitos y piernecitas sanitas.

Y su corazón latiendo. Qué hermosa melodía era escuchar sus latidos por medio de la tecnología. Ella estaba viva dentro de mí, no había sensación más satisfactoria que sentir a tu propio hijo, a tu propia sangre, creciendo dentro de ti.

—Está todo perfectamente —iba susurrando la especialista, a medida que iba seleccionando distintas visiones de nuestra hija—. Cien por ciento confirmado de que es una niña. Se ve claramente.

Permanecimos viendo a nuestra hija por unos minutos más, la revisión acabó. Me limpiaron y nuevamente nos fuimos a ubicar en el mesón, para seguir con la consulta.

—Tu peso está bien. Subiste dos kilos más pero es normal. Y las cremas que estás utilizando para cuidarte de las estrías están funcionando correctamente. La dieta que llevas la has seguido como te lo ordené, ¿no?

—Correcto —dije firmemente. Nev me observó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Debería de preguntarle a usted mejor, joven Longbottom. ¿Su novia ha seguido la dieta como corresponde?

—Bueno… si le quitamos las papas fritas que se le antojaron hace dos semanas en _Mc Donalds_, las tres barras gigantes de chocolate _Trencito_ que se comió hace cinco días atrás y las cuatro empanadas de pino que degustó felizmente ayer, sí, todo está normal —miré con reprobación a mi novio. _Nevita_ me hacía comer muchas cosas que antes de quedar embarazaba, no comía. Como las empanadas de pino.

—¿Es normal que tenga deseos de comer arena? —preferí salir de la duda. Desde la consulta anterior, que tenía una necesidad increíble por echarme arena a la boca.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Neville se espantó.

—Por lo general, las mujeres embarazadas sienten la _necesidad_ de comer ciertas cosas; alimentos que antes no le llamaban la atención por ejemplo, o dejan de consumir otras que para ellas eran lo mejor del mundo. No es muy común que quieras comer arena, pero tampoco es tan descabellado. Hay mujeres que comen tierra, comida de animales, plástico, carne cruda… incluso, se mojan la punta de sus dedos y lo pasan por las ventanas, para comerse el polvo —nos contaba alegre. Lo último sí que fue asqueroso.

—¿No me pasará nada malo si me echo arena a la boca?

—¡Pero cómo te vas a echar arena a la boca!

—Tranquilo Longbottom, que no le pasará nada. Ella necesita quitarse esas ganas y créeme que con una vez que lo haga, le bastará.

Resolvimos otras dudas y nos fuimos a la casa de Nev. Era temprano aún, y pensando en que no tendríamos mucho tiempo en el futuro para estar juntos, tomamos una siesta en su habitación.

Claro, porque tampoco tendríamos mucha paz desde que nuestra preciosa llegase a inundar nuestras vidas con sus aromas y llantos.

.

.

* * *

**Ginny POV**

—¿Papá? —mi padre levantó sus ojos y me observó—, ¿podemos ir al centro comercial el sábado?

—¿Otra vez? —consultó, algo conmocionado.

—Es que… se vienen muchos sucesos importantes —respondí con ansiedad—. La fiesta de gala de los chicos, y yo no soy cosa menor, porque mi novio, mi hermano y todos nuestros amigos saldrán de Hogwarts. También, quiero ver qué cosas le podría comprar al bebé de Luna. Estamos planeando con las chicas la temática de su baby shower que será dentro de dos meses más y…

—¿Tiene que ser este sábado? ¿No puede ser el domingo?

—El domingo es un día muy aburrido. Vayamos le sábado. Prometo que iremos solamente tu, mamá y yo.

—¿Harry no irá? —parecía alegrarle aquello.

—No… ese fin de semana vendrán sus padres. Ya sabes lo mucho que cuesta que ellos le vengan a visitar, y prefiero que comparta el tiempo con ellos. Y de paso, yo lo comparto con los míos —papá sonrió con alegría.

—Le diremos a Ron que nos acompañe.

—¡No! —grité exageradamente.

—¿Por qué no? Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos los cuatro.

—Ron no puede salir durante el fin de semana. Ya sabes, la PSU y todo ese cuento, y como está de novio ahora, el tiempo se le acortó demasiado. No hay que crearle más conmoción al pobre —dije rápidamente. Mi papá asintió con algo de duda y siguió leyendo su periódico.

Sonreí internamente y corrí a mi habitación.

La primera parte de mi plan estaba lista.

Me conecté al MSN y deseé que Hermione estuviese conecta.

Es mi día de suerte —susurré, cuando leí el nick de Hermione.

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** ¡HERMIONE!

Le mandé un zumbido para que se diese cuenta de que yo le estaba hablando. Pero la muy mala amiga no me contestaba.

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** ¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!

**Ronmione :) dice:** ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Detesto que me hablen con mayúsculas.

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** lo siento. Tú sabes que yo soy súper expresiva :$

**Ronmione :) dice:** lo sé perfectamente. ¿Qué quieres? Me estaba terminando de bañar, por eso no te hablaba.

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice: **quería pedirte ayuda.

**Ronmione :) dice:** ¿ayuda?

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice: **sí. No entiendo lo que me están pasando en matemáticas, y creo que tú me podrías ayudar.

**Ronmione :) dice:** tú sabes que esa materia la aborrezco tanto como a Umbridge. Para eso tienes a tu hermano y al propio Harry, que es el lame culos de Snape.

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** más respeto con mi amorcito.

**Ronmione :) dice:** entonces no digas _huevadas_, Ginny. Me encantaría ayudarte, pero soy pésima en matemáticas.

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice: **pero tú sabes ecuaciones de primer grado.

**Ronmione :) dice:** eso es lo más básico, te golpearía en la cabeza si no los sabes hacer.

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** pues ven a golpearme en la cabeza el sábado. Te invitaré a almorzar.

**Ronmione :) dice:** ¿tiene que ser este sábado?

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** ¿tenías plan con alguien?

**Ronmione :) dice:** se supone que iremos con Ron a…

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** UUUUUUUUUY (L) (L) (L)

**Ronmione :) dice:** ¿qué mierda te picó?

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** nada, nada, es que me parece de película que ustedes dos por fin estén juntos :)

**Ronmione :) dice:** así que eso. No podré el día sábado, porque los dos tenemos planes.

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** es que el día sábado él no podrá salir contigo, porque papá le encargó que limpiara la bodega de la casa, y mamá le dijo que se pusiese a estudiar, porque no quería que bajara sus calificaciones.

**Ronmione :) dice:** él no me ha dicho ninguna de esas cosas.

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice: **pero mientras tú me ayudas, él hace el trabajo pesado. Después, los puedo dejar solos.

**Ronmione :) dice:** le preguntaré a Ron…

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** ¡NOOOO!

**Ronmione :) dice:** ¡Ginny!

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** lo siento. Es que… prefiero que sea una sorpresa para él.

**Ronmione :) dice:** pero si iré a almorzar con tu familia, será muy incómodo para él.

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** será romántico.

**Ronmione :) dice:** yo no soy romántica

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** ¿A no? ¿Y qué es esa cursilería de _Ronmione_?

**Ronmione :) dice:** no tiene nada de cursi ¬¬

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** sí, sí, esta te la dejaré pasar, porque estéticamente se ve hermoso ;)

**Ronmione :) dice:** ¿A qué hora voy entonces?

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** ven a eso de las dos de la tarde. A esa hora tenemos el almuerzo listo :D

**Ronmione :) dice:** ¿no le digo a Ron?

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** No, todo será una agradable sorpresa. Mamá te adora, así que preparará algo delicioso para ti.

**Ronmione :) dice:** nos vemos entonces, pero estudia, que no quiero educar a un cerebro completamente seco.

**Sweet Princess Red (F) Te amo Harry de mi (L) dice:** te haré caso, _Mione_, jajaja.

_Ronmione se ha desconectado._

—Puede ser también que me haya dejado sin admisión. No importa, después me lo va agradecer —dije confiadamente. Me quedaba solamente hablar con el tercer sujeto en cuestión.

Salí de mi habitación y entré sin anunciar mi llegada al cuarto de Ron. Este se encontraba estudiando y me dedicó una mirada reprobatoria cuando me vio al lado de él.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estudiar, ¿no lo ves?

—Hum… eso no parece precisamente un apunte de estudio —confesé, mientras leía una hoja con garabatos escritas entre él y Hermione. _Puchi_ que son tiernos estos dos, si hasta en los mensajitos de papeles discuten.

—Qué haces en mi cuarto.

—Te venía a dejar un recado de mi padre. Dice que el fin de semana tienes que ordenar la bodega, así que requiere tu reclutamiento en la casa.

—¿Y por qué no lo hará él?

—Porque nosotros iremos de compras.

—Linda la cuestión. Ustedes se van de paseo, y yo me tengo que quedar aquí limpiando. No. No lo haré. Además, tengo planes con Hermione.

—Hermione irá de compras conmigo.

—Pero si a ella no le gusta ese tipo de cosas, además, quedamos en que saldríamos.

—Me costó mucho convencerla, hermanito, pero me dijo que sí. Se viene la gala de ustedes, y ella también quiere verse linda, y adivina para quién —Ron se sonrojó un poco.

—Al menos, ella me lo tendría que haber dicho.

—No se lo digas. Yo se lo acabo de ofrecer, y me gustaría que no le dijeses nada al respecto. No quiero que comiences con tus mamonerías de que te extrañaré y todo ese show. ¡Lo siento! Tu móvil estaba en la mesa, no pude evitar el mirar ciertos mensajes de texto.

—¡Enana!

—Por fis, no le digas nada a Herms, ella cree que será un suplicio estar conmigo, así que le trataré de hacer la tarde lo más bella posible.

Me miró algo contrariado, pero prefirió concentrarse ahora sí en sus estudios y yo me fui de su habitación segura, de que había logrado algo genial.

Estábamos a miércoles, y si todo salía bien, el sábado tendría ropa, y le daría una cita espléndida a mis dos tórtolos favoritos… se lo merecían, porque yo fui quien les arruinó lo que pareció ser su primera cita, en los tiempos cuando se llevaban como el perro y el gato, pero se atraían tanto como un imán y un clavo.

Y confiaba en que ambos no se dirían las cosas, porque trataban lo máximo de evitar las peleas entre los dos —de todas formas, siempre terminaban discutiendo por tonterías—.

El resto de la semana se nos pasó rapidísimo, calendarizando las últimas calificaciones que tendríamos en este año. Octubre pronto dejaría de ser el mes del presente, y pasaría a ser parte del pasado. Luna y yo trabajábamos todas las tardes en el video que le mostraríamos al curso superior. Las canciones escogidas estaban siendo seleccionadas con suma dedicación. Todo saldría perfecto.

Apenas pude dormir ese día. Me levanté temprano y me alisté desde la mañana para poder idear algunos planes en caso que me fallara el magistral, pero no fue necesario, Hermione no llamó a Ron en toda la mañana, y —este tampoco lo hizo— pero creo que aquello no ocurrió, porque yo le escondí el celular a mi hermano. _Ya me lo agradecerá_.

—Tan bueno y colaborador que es mi hijo. Se queda en casa, estudiando, y se ha ofrecido a limpiar la bodega —le halagaba mi madre, cuando ya nos comenzábamos a despedir.

—Traigan comida, mucha comida —pedía, puesto que le había dicho a mamá que tampoco cocinara, porque Ron deseaba que este también fuese su día libre.

—Le traeremos todo el _Mc Donalds_ si quiere —mucho amor de mamá—, hijo.

—Vámonos que el centro comercial nos está esperando —hablé energéticamente, colgándome del brazo de mi papá.

—Tranquila Ginny, que las tiendas no se irán a ninguna parte.

—No me importa, vayámonos luego —pedí. Pronto serían las dos de la tarde y teníamos que estar fuera de casa.

—Se cuidan… y papá, cuida tu billetera —ofreció mi hermano, a modo de despedida.

—Lo tendré presente.

Salimos de la casa, y el resto de la historia, me la tendrían que contar ellos dos. ¡A como dé lugar!

.

.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Apenas había visto a Ron durante la semana. En los electivos nos estrujaban con ensayos PSU, y todos estábamos enfrascados en los estudios, por lo que no me parecía tan anormal la petición de Ginny. Pero mi preguntara era por qué tenía que ocupar mi fin de semana en ella, si podría pasarlo con Ron.

Ok, estaba comenzando a sentir el síntoma de la novia sanguijuela. Esto estaba mal.

—Me calmaré… le enseñaré a Ginny tranquilamente, y si queda tiempo, visitaré a Ron en la bodega. Solo lo visitaré, porque en el almuerzo compartiría con él y su familia. Pero qué plan más lindo —me auto felicitaba, mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa.

—¡Apuesto que se te quedó la billetera, papá!... ¡Hermione! —Oh Merlín santo y su puta madre. Tenía la dicha de no estar ciega y ver a Ron con pantalones solamente.

—_Holi _—le contesté con una sonrisa que me llegaba a doler la cara. Tuve que relamerme los labios, como que me estaba descontrolando ahí mismo, y ver a Ron completamente rojo me estremecía otro poco más.

—¿Qué no irías de compra con Ginny y mi familia? —mi rostro juguetón se esfumó y la cara sorpresiva se apoderó de mí.

—¿No está tu hermana en casa? Me dijo que necesitaba que le enseñase 'matemáticas' —gracias Ginny, juro que te haré unas maravillosas clases cuando vuelvas.

Nos quedamos observándonos como dos tontos, hasta que el sonido de nuestros móviles sonando casi al mismo tiempo, nos hizo ver la pantalla de estos.

Tenía un mensaje de Ginny, así que asumí que también le había mandado uno a Ron.

'_Hace unos muchos meses atrás, les interrumpí lo que parecía ser su primera cita. Estén tranquilos, que yo me divertiré con papá y mamá hasta tarde. Los quiere muchísimo, Ginny. xoxo'_

—¿Te llegó el mismo? —me preguntó Ron, mientras me daba espacio para que entrase a su casa. Ni siquiera nos habíamos saludado como los novios que somos.

—Sí, es el mismo mensaje. Increíble que Ginny se acuerde de aquella tarde. A decir verdad, ocurrió hace mucho tiempo —cómo no iba a recordar dicho momento, si fue en esencia, la primera vez que compartía con Ron, más de la cuenta y de forma normal.

Ese viernes me tuvo que hacer clases de matemáticas; mis amados amigos los logaritmos. Mi cerebro se atrofió, y no encontré mejor cosa que invitarle a un helado para que saliésemos de la escuela y siguiésemos compartiendo más ´amistad´.

—_Tendremos que hacer un salud —propuse en aquel tiempo._

—_Te escucho._

—_Porque te ganaré en algún examen de logaritmo de aquí a finales de junio, y eso será gracias a tus clases._

—_¡Ja! Sueña que me ganarás._

—_Nos quedan unas ocho clases Ron, aprenderé mucho contigo… salud _—en efecto hicimos ese salud, pero nunca le gané en alguna calificación. Fueron tiempos de movilizaciones, de atolondradas rubias y celos enfermizos que nos dividieron en parte. Estábamos en lo mejor, yo como idiota mirándole a la cara, y la parejita feliz apareció. Teniendo tanta heladería en la ciudad —como Las tres Escobas, por ejemplo— Ginny y Harry JUSTO estaban también ahí.

—Me acuerdo que esa vez le preguntaste a Ginny si se cansaba de Harry.

—Y su respuesta fue la misma de siempre, que no, porque eran novios y que ella no me decía nada porque tú estabas conmigo —a este punto, tenía una de sus manos en una de mis mejillas. El calor de su palma se mimetizaba con la de mi rostro, y un escalofrío me recorría desde la nuca hasta mi baja espalda. No me quise contener, y me centré en sus labios. Tenía deseos de probarlos desde que había cruzado la puerta, pero la extraña manera de encontraros hoy me había descolocado.

Qué bien se sentía acariciar los labios de Ron, sentir su lengua adentrándose a mi boca y su cabeza haciendo presión para que nuestros labios calzasen a la perfección. Recordé el motivo de mi asombro y mis cochinas palabras al llegar a su casa, cuando mis manos se posaron en el pecho desnudo de él. No era la primera vez que lo veía sin polera, pero cada vez me provocaba algo nuevo en mí. Ahora todo esto era literalmente _mío_. Nadie le había tocado así. Nadie le había besado así. Nadie había tenido el privilegio —y no creo que otra lo tuviese— de tenerlo como yo lo tenía ahora. Era la gloria máxima. Sus latidos eran rápidos y la musculatura de sus brazos se tensaron cuando me acomodó en el sillón.

Yo tampoco sabía cómo actuar. Nunca había llegado a este punto con algún chico, y me gustaba que fuese con Ron, porque con él, sí llegaba a estos puntos y muchos otros más, pero en mis sueños. Y claro, en mis sueños yo era toda una fiera, una conocedora del tema, no sé… tenía unas agallas que aquí se evaporaban con las caricias que me iba brindando.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya estaba recostada en el sillón y mi cuello era víctima de caricias condenadamente agradables. Acariciaba la cabeza de Ron, mientras me hundía en el cómodo sofá. Y pensar que hacía unas semanas en aquel mismo sitio, cargado de pelirrojos, nos encontrábamos viendo tiernas fotografías. Nuestras bocas volvieron al ataque y mis dedos se perdieron en su cabello. Sus manos se perdieron en mi espalda.

Dejamos de besarnos cuando el aire tuvo que entrar a nuestros pulmones. Estábamos agitados, sonrojados, un poco sudados y por qué no decirlo, cagados de vergüenza. Miré hacia abajo —mala idea, porque tenía todo su abdomen desnudo— y él levantó mi mentón para que le observase.

—No bajes la cabeza cuando sonríes. Eres hermosa cuando lo haces —esas palabras… Tan mamonas pero tan lindas y agradables de escuchar, porque eran para mí, cielos, eran solamente para mí, acompañadas de esa sonrisa, de ese brillo en sus ojos que me demostraba que todo lo que decía, era una verdad tan pura como nuestro amor.

—Ron… —susurré en su oído. Tuve un gemido como respuesta y juré que si hubiese estado de pie, me habría caído—. Quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos —mi confesión salió del alma, y su asombro también, porque se cayó del sillón. Sentí de inmediato el frío, al no tener su cuerpo apegado al mío—, no ahora, eso lo tenemos claro. Pero me encantaría que fueses el padre de mis hijos.

—Sí que sabes descolocarme, Hermione —contestó más relajado, sentándose al lado mío, ofreciéndome su mano para que yo me enrollase en ella y me acurrucara.

—Tranquilo, que lo de hace poco ha sido una broma. No quiero que pienses que te amarraré a mi vida para siempre con un hijo.

—¿Y quién dijo que no me quiero amarrar? —nuevamente esa verdad, esa seriedad en sus ojos que me hacía sentir pequeña ante tan grande amor. Porque para muchos podría ser de locos que yo hablase de amor. Con suerte llevábamos un mes y semanas de novios, pero entre nosotros había y existía esa confianza, esa confidencialidad que creció con los meses. Él me conocía, y yo también a él. Discutíamos porque necesitábamos encontrarnos la razón y llegar a un punto en donde los dos pudiésemos estar contentos. El nuevo punto de partida para seguir afrontando nuevos problemas. El cambio de ser amigos a novios, y después quizás a padres y ancianos… daba lo mismo a fin de cuentas. La esencia de él y mi esencia, siempre sería la misma, siempre y cuando, estuviésemos juntos.

—Me gusta todo esto. Cómo hemos crecido, desde que nos conocimos —contesté, aferrándome un poco más a su cuerpo.

—A mí también.

—¿Desde cuándo me comenzaste a ver con otros ojos? —solté de pronto. No es que no disfrutase de su latir, pero me surgió esa pequeña curiosidad.

—Siempre te vi con otros ojos. Llegaste como una amenaza a mi vida. Y de hecho, lo sigues siendo —sabías palabras de Ron. Se había convertido en mi cita favorita, ser la amenaza constante en la vida de quien amas—. Desde que mis ojos te recorrieron completamente, supe que llegarías a mi vida y provocarías ese cambio, esas ganas de decir las cosas que deseo decir, pero que no las decía. No sé realmente qué día fue el que comenzaste a atraerme como algo más. Te mentiría si te dijera que un día desperté y ya no era todo igual. Pero el cambio se siente ahora. Es raro. No sé como antes podía vivir sin sentir esto, y tampoco se me ocurre cómo se puede vivir, sin sentir algo así de fuerte —se ganó un beso de mi parte. Sentirse querida era la máxima sensación, de eso no tenía la menor duda—. ¿Y tú? Porque a ti te encantaba provocarme. _Jugaste con mi inocencia_.

—Lo sé. No creas que soy así con todos. Pero de alguna u otra forma, tú también me permitiste salir de mi cascarón. Eras una meta a conseguir.

—¿Me viste siempre como un objeto?

—Para nada, jamás podría ver a las personas de ese modo —se volteó un poco para escrutarme con sus orbes—. Tus ojos.

—¿Mis ojos?

—Sí. Fueron tus ojos los que me cautivaron cuando te vi por primera vez. Podría haber sido tu cabellera, que siempre ha sobresalido en la sala de clases. Pero tus ojos… _esa mirada,_ lo cambió todo. Sabía que eras alguien especial. Alguien por el cual llegaría a sentir cosas lindas o cosas desagradables. Tengo mi orgullo, y no quise mostrarme débil. Te jugué muchas pasadas, pero tú siempre fuiste un caballero, me cuidaste desde siempre, antes de que existiese este amor tan grande que nos tenemos —dije algo emocionada. Hablar en plural es genial—. Tampoco desperté sabiendo que te quería. Fue algo que se construyó con el tiempo en mi corazón, y se debilitaba con cada burrada que te veía hacer o decir, no te lo negaré. Pero también se debilitaba al no actuar como correspondía. Me di cuenta que amar no basta. También hay que decirlo. No puedes sufrir o amar solitariamente, no puedes guardar sentimientos tan lindos, como el cariño y el deseo de proteger a quien adora tu corazón.

Ambos nos observamos fijamente. Nuestras palabras sonaban tan maduras, tan llenas de compromiso y convicción que efectivamente, no creía que pudiese existir un final entre nosotros. Y si aquel ocurría, sería por algo que definitivamente, ahora no podríamos entender.

Mis tripas sonando escandalosamente, interrumpieron el momento mágico de nuestra relación.

—_Sorry_ —me excusé riendo—. Ginny me trajo engañada a tu casa, me dijo que tu mamá prepararía algo delicioso, y me salté el desayuno para comer aquí como cerda.

—Mamá no dejó preparado nada, pero yo podría cocinarte algo. Ya sabes… soy bueno en ese ámbito —contestó sugestivamente, mientras se incorporaba del sillón.

—Eso me recuerda a una de las muchas interrupciones de Pansy.

—Esa fue una de las peores —contestó rápidamente.

—¿Me podrías enseñar a cocinar ahora? —lo divertido de esta relación, era que podíamos jugar con todo lo que vivíamos.

—Lo único que conseguirás será distraerme.

—A poco no te gusta eso —le reté, también colocándome de pie, frente a él.

—Es lo que me encanta —le robé otro beso y me dirigí a la cocina. Él subió a su cuarto a ponerse una polera —para mi desgracia— y yo busqué los ingredientes para hacer la típica comida cuando uno está solo. Fideos con salsa. Con mi vista indagué en la enorme estancia y ahí estaban.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, luego de besarme el hombro.

—Adivina qué estoy comenzando a cortar… —dejé la frase a medio suspenso y me corrí un poco para que pudiese ver.

—¿Cebollas?

—Todavía no sé cortarlas a la perfección. Aquella vez estaba muy tensa, algo enojada contigo… y siempre he querido repetir esta lección —estaba enamorada de Ron. Pero me enamoraba más cuando le veía sonrojarse. Sus orejas se mimetizaban con su cabello, sus ojos brillaban y de a poco, su sonrisa se iba ensanchando, contagiándome de un aura mágica que solo él podría otorgarme.

—Es sencillo, tienes que tomar el cuchillo de esta forma —repitiendo la escena de uno de nuestros primeros almuerzos en la toma de Hogwarts, Ron se posicionó detrás de mí, con mucha más confianza y entrelazó sus manos con las mías. Colocó su mentón en uno de mis hombros, y cada instrucción me la iba dictando suavemente en uno de mis oídos.

A mí me encanta iniciar los juegos, pero me costaba mucho controlarme y dejar que estos se desarrollasen tranquilamente. Dejé de cortar la cebolla y me volteé para unir nuestros labios otra vez. El sonido del metal al chocar en el piso no nos importó, y una nueva batalla de lenguas se dio entre nosotros. Eran besos desenfrenados, cargado de _un no sé qué_ me que producía unas extrañas cosquillas en el culo. No sé si era normal sentir aquello, porque nunca le había escuchado a Ginny, Luna o Parvati expresar dicha sensación, pero bastaba que Ron posase parte de su piel en mi piel y yo me electrocutaba. Me mataba tocar sus brazos, que se tensaban con su musculatura cuando trataba de agarrarme para elevarme en el cielo —en este caso, sentarme en la encimera— y la sensación de estar haciendo cosas no aptas en ciertos lugares me excitaba.

—Si mamá supiera qué cosas estoy haciendo ahora en su lugar favorito de la casa… —expresaba entre besos, caricias y gemidos.

—Te has convertido en todo un rompedor de reglas.

—Desde que me fijé en ti, y ha sido lo más emocionante —nos seguimos besando y estúpidamente, el timbre de la casa se escuchó lejanamente.

—¿No será alguien de tu familia?

—Todos tienen llaves. No se molestarían en tocar el timbre. No es importante —acusaba, pero el sonido del aparato sonando una y otra vez, me perturbaba y no me dejaba disfrutar del momento como quería—. Iré a ver quien molesta tanto. Tú no te muevas de ahí —me ordenó. Yo me quedé sentada obedientemente en el mueble de cocina.

Balanceaba mis pies con entretención, de a poco respiraba con normalidad, pero unos gruñidos por parte de Ron me alertaron que _teníamos visitas_.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? —él me observaba con algo de vergüenza. Entonces supuse que tendría mis mejillas algo rojas, los labios hinchados, estaría más despeinada de lo común… y las cebollas por todo el piso, el cuchillo haciéndoles compañía. Claro, de seguro que no se vería muy bien.

—Venía a visitar a Ron, porque Ginny me dijo que se quedaría solo en casa. Insistí mucho con el timbre, porque asumía que estaría al fondo, en la bodega…

—¿Pero tú no estarías hoy con tus padres?

—Se suponía, pero se les ha atrasado el vuelo. Llegarán mañana. Lamento la interrupción. Sigan en… lo que estaban —se sonrojó un poco y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta. Busqué a Ron con la mirada y le hice una morisqueta suplicante.

—Harry, ¿cómo no te quedas a almorzar con nosotros? —le preguntó de no muy buena forma.

—Ustedes ya tienen planes. No quiero molestar.

—No eres ninguna molestia —le rectifiqué. Mi ansiedad comenzaba a disminuir. Mi cuerpo ya no estaba tan _electrizante_.

—Muchas gracias chicos, les juro que si hubiera sabido que estaban los dos solos, no habría venido a molestar —Harry se deshizo en disculpas a lo largo de la tarde.

A pesar de no tener nuestra cita, ya sea yendo a otro lado con Ron, o darnos un postre de besos en el sillón, en la cocina, o en su habitación, el haber compartido con Harry también estuvo bien.

Nuestra relación con Ron avanzaba día a día. Sabía que aún no era el momento para hacer _esas cosas_. No es que lo hubiésemos conversado… esas cosas no se conversan de forma verbal, se presienten con la mirada, con el tacto, y todavía éramos inexpertos. Entusiasmo nos sobraba, y qué diría él de mis sueños si supiese lo que mi subconsciente planea hacerle… pero faltaba esa madurez mental tan importante a la hora de _aquello_.

Nosotros sí teníamos nuestras secciones de besos y caricias en nivel no apto para menores de dieciséis años, mas sabíamos que nos faltaba un poco más de seguridad, y tanto él como yo, deseábamos que el día en que ocurriese, fuese uno que no pudiésemos olvidar.

.

Octubre nos abandonó desapercibidamente, y oficialmente, nos quedaban diez días de clases. Eran oficiales, porque en la parte superior de nuestra pizarra íbamos escribiendo la cuenta regresiva con angustia y alegría.

La semana entrante tendríamos la despedida creada por el curso de Ginny y Luna, y todos estábamos expectantes. Sabíamos por parte de las chicas que la venían preparando desde a mediados de octubre, por lo que sería algo memorable. Nos dieron a cada uno de nosotros una tarjeta de invitación, con el dibujo de un antifaz pintado con plumones permanentes y brillosos. Ahí se especificaba la hora y el lugar de nuestra despedida, la cual sería en el salón de eventos de Hogwarts, a las cinco de la tarde.

Llegó aquel día y lo primero que nos llamó la atención, fue la decoración del lugar. El techo del salón tenía ondas de papel crepé de todos los colores, y de forma intercalada, cada uno de ellos llevaba pequeños trocitos de papel aluminio pegados entre sí, los cuales brillaban con la luz del sol que se colaba por las espesas cortinas del salón.

Los chicos y chicas del curso inferior estaban disfrazados de mimos y arlequines, la temática de nuestra despedida era mascarada y carnaval, y nos regalaban un antifaz decorado con escarchas y lentejuelas. Cada antifaz tenía un diseño distinto, estaban decorados por ellos mismos. Nos fueron ubicando en mesas grupales que tenían cositas ricas para comer, mientras su profesora jefe, la maestra Sprout, se preparaba para decir algunas palabras ceremoniales, a medida que el silencio iba reinando el auditorio.

—Muy buenas tardes queridos futuros egresados de Hogwarts. Hoy, lunes 13 de noviembre del presente año, el tercer año medio les tiene preparada la ceremonia oficial de despedida. Esperamos desde ya que esta sea de su más cordial agrado, y que tomen en consideración el arduo trabajo que han realizado sus compañeros —aplaudimos de manera unánime. Todo estaba delicioso, y la decoración era mágica—. Dejo con ustedes a la maestra de ceremonia, la alumna Luna Lovegood —nuestra amiga se agarró la espalda y se acomodó en el lugar de la profesora con algo de dificultad. En el último mes, la guatita le había crecido muchísimo.

—Desde el primer día de clases de este año, sabían que aquel sería el último también. No es fácil entonces encontrar el camino correcto, cuando estás a tan poco tiempo de trazar el camino hacia tu futuro, porque nadie sabe lo que nos puede suceder. Pero mientras se mantenga una unión como la de ustedes, sabemos que todo problema o duda frente a nuestro destino, podrá ser más liviana. Tenemos un orgullo inmenso, al ser nosotros los encargados de despedirles, porque muchos de ustedes partirán a otras ciudades y puede que no se vuelvan a ver más. Otros permanecerán unidos, porque hay algo o alguien que les ata —dijo aquello y se palpó la barriga con una sonrisa. Ron me tomó de la mano y le sonreí con ternura—. Sigan cultivando su amistad, porque es el modelo para muchos de nosotros —aplaudimos otra vez, y vimos como algunos niños de tercero tomaban posición en la pista improvisada—. Les presentaremos a continuación el baile artístico de nuestros compañeros.

El grupo de cinco chicas bailó una canción de _Lifehouse_, llamada _Everything_. La canción era realmente emocionante, todo lo que decía me llegaba al corazón, palabra por palabra, melodía por melodía. Pero como yo era una mujer ruda, me aguanté las lágrimas. Observé a mi alrededor, y las amigas de años estaban con sus narices tristonas. Obvio que les iba a afectar más a ellas que a mí. Tenían más recuerdos, más vivencias. La separación dolería más.

Cedric interpretó una canción en teclado mientras Ginny cantaba junto a él. Los chicos fueron ahora los que se emocionaron, porque Cedric también acabó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Si él no se hubiese quedado repitiendo, estaría sentado junto a nosotros, viendo el espectáculo, y no siendo parte de él. Él agradecía de todas formas el haber quedado un año atrasado. Siempre dijo que necesitaba madurar, y aquel golpe le había dado la oportunidad de cambiar y reorganizar su vida.

—Nos gustaría ofrecerles a continuación, un video que resume en parte, la vida académica de ustedes, mientras eran unos pequeños hijos de mamá y papá —los '_aww_' no se hicieron de esperar, y todos nos acomodamos, esperando a que la imagen inicial se proyectase en el panel. El sol ya nos estaba abandonando con su luz, y las velitas que habían estado apagadas en la mesa, fueron prendidas por algunos mimos.

El artista escogido para musicalizar dichas imágenes fue _Nickelback._ La primera canción que se escuchó fue _Photograph_, y con ella, el rostro de cada uno de nosotros siendo bebés, fue apareciendo en el panel. No sé cómo diablos consiguieron las imágenes de cada uno de nosotros. Luego siguieron con _Hero,_ y se me erizaron los vellos de los brazos. Esa canción me encantaba, y verla con la mezcla de imágenes de mis compañeros cuando eran pequeñitos, mientras compartían los cubos de colores en el jardín infantil, las pinturas de colores en la primaria, no tenía precio. Cada uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa en sus caritas manchadas de pinturas, chocolate y qué otras cosas de dudosa procedencia.

Fotografías de ellos preparando disertaciones, bailando en alguna coreografía de aniversarios anteriores, campeonatos deportivos, fiestas _sanas_, fiestas _no tan sanas_… fotografías de este año, mientras marchábamos, mientras dormíamos, mientras almorzábamos en Hogwarts. Fotografías del embarazo de Parvati, junto a sus amigas, fotografías de nosotros en nuestra gira de estudio, teniendo el paisaje de México siempre presente. Una fotografía mía y de Ron besándonos en la noria mexicana, de Draco a punto de vomitar en el avión, de Harry y Ron, siempre juntos, de Neville y Luna… tantas imágenes que nos demostraban las cientos de cosas que viví con ellos en un solo año, y que podrían haber sido miles, si los hubiese conocido de antes.

Estaba feliz de tener una historia importante de mi vida con estas maravillosas personas. Cayeron unas lágrimas de mis ojos, a la mierda con ser ruda. Los rudos también lloran. Y ahora no quería demostrarle nada a nadie. Me acurruqué en el hombro de Ron, y este me acariciaba la cabeza. Él también lloraba.

Aplaudimos de pie, cuando el video culminó con la fotografía formal que nos tuvimos que sacar la semana pasada, para nuestro anuario. Aquello se podía ver de dos formas. Como el final de una etapa, y como el comienzo de otra. Teníamos que ser positivos. Lo mejor vendría ahora, y con excelentes bases.

—No sabemos si alguien desea decir algunas palabras aquí —Luna ofreció el micrófono, y Harry se levantó en representación de nuestro curso. Se sonó la nariz, porque estaba tan emocionado como todos nosotros, esperó a que se le pasara un poco la congoja y decidió hablar.

—Durante este viaje que se llamó crecimiento, nos dimos cuenta de algo. No importa a qué sitio fuiste de gira, cuántos aniversarios ganaste, o cuántas veces levantaste una copa en algún campeonato... Lo que realmente importa es con quién vas, con quién ganas y participas, con quiénes juegas y formas equipo. Sencillamente, es tener la certeza y la convicción de cómo haces mágico el día junto a tus compañeros y amigos de curso, de cómo transformas un día de temporal, con lluvias y truenos incluidos, a una jugarreta de niños pequeños, que se alegran por ver caer las gotas a sus alrededores, que se alegran porque les fue bien como curso en algún campeonato, en algún concurso. Cada uno tiene su punto de vista de cómo fue nuestra educación y estadía en Hogwarts, es por eso que no se puede decir en pocas frases o textos las vivencias que no solo dos o tres personas experimentamos, sino mucho más de cuarenta, porque crecimos con personas que hoy no están aquí, pero están en otro lado, haciendo lo mismo que yo, recordando los buenos y malos momentos de nuestro crecimiento académico, rodeado por buenos amigos —sabias palabras de mi amigo. Me comprobó por qué fue electo presidente, por qué era novio de mi amiga, por qué era el mejor amigo de mi novio—. Muchas gracias por estar aquí, por brindar el apoyo, por ser la segunda familia. Gracias.

La tarde aún no nos abandonaba, y muchos de nosotros cargábamos con cámaras fotográficas. Nos cansamos de inmortalizar aquel mágico momento que habíamos vivido gracias al tercero medio. Esperaba de todo corazón que les hicieran tan lindo reconocimiento cuando ellos también llegasen a nuestra situación.

Pronto dejaríamos este nido y volaríamos por caminos distintos. Algunos compartirían este sendero, y otros lo recorrerían solitariamente, pero sabíamos que siempre podíamos volver a este sitio, para reencontrarnos con nuestros amigos, recordar los buenos momentos y así, retomar más fuerza para seguir luchando, avanzando, siempre hacia adelante.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hace exactamente dos años atrás (a eso de las ocho de la noche, eso sí) subí mi primera historia del Fandom de Harry Potter, y fue justamente, el primer capítulo de Breaking Rules. No tenía claro en qué iba a terminar, tampoco cómo se desarrollarían ciertas cosas, pero lo que sí tenía claro, es que quería que fuese algo distinto. Quería que muchas personas conociesen lo que ocurrió en mi país, quería que muchas personas entendiesen el por qué hay que luchar por algo, el por qué es importante tener amigos, amar, y todo el pack de sentimientos y valores que vemos expuestos con el correr de nuestros días. Y así se terminó de formar Breaking Rules; un fic incoherente (pésimo al principio xD), con personajes BASTANTE fuera de sí, contextualizado y significativo.

No tengo palabras para agradecer a los más de 300 comentarios que han acompañado a este fic a lo largo de sus dos añitos. Cada palabra escrita de sus dedos ha sido una sonrisa para mí, un motivo para escribir mejor, el tratar de cumplir sus expectativas con cada actualización… he crecido con BR, tan solo tenía dieciocho años cuando se me ocurrió la idea inicial, ahora tengo veinte y un montón de sueños, ideas y situaciones en mi cabeza que deseo escribir, y todo para ustedes =)

Quienes me conocen un poco más, saben que por lo general el 90% de lo que escribo está basado en partes de mi vida xd, (utilizo mucho la escritura para salir de mis problemas, y creo que por lo mismo, la mayoría son AU). Sucesos que me pasaron, que vivo, o que podría llegar a vivir si es que sigo actuando de alguna u otra forma, y sí… la movilización de los pingüinos en Chile el año 2006, fue algo que me marcó para siempre. Mi generación de compañeros secundarios también. No fueron amigos, fueron hermanos, una familia hermosa :')

Les agradezco de corazón el que hayan soportado 38 capítulos sin un beso de la pareja protagonista, que soportasen mi ausencia del año pasado (porque actualizaba desde los ciber y bueno, ya conocen ese rollo quienes vienen conmigo desde los inicios xd). Les agradezco las imágenes, las amenazas en Twitter, los comentarios en Facebook, los ánimos y conversaciones reponedoras de MSN… todo. Sin ustedes, BR no sería lo que es hoy.

En honor a ello, les tengo unos cuantos regalos. La actualización de **Facebook**, (que tengo que revisar aún y la subo de inmediato :P) y la escritura de un Side History titulado **Hormonas, **que cuenta un día de la gira de estudios que permanece algo… _oculta_. Desde ya, muchísimas gracias ^^


	41. El hombre de la relación

_Pronto dejaríamos este nido y volaríamos por caminos distintos. Algunos compartirían este sendero, y otros lo recorrerían solitariamente, pero sabíamos que siempre podíamos volver a este sitio, para reencontrarnos con nuestros amigos, recordar los buenos momentos y así, retomar más fuerza para seguir luchando, avanzando, siempre hacia adelante._

* * *

**Capítulo XLI Breaking Rules**

**El hombre de la relación**

* * *

**Ginny POV**

—Sí que te verás rara sin ese pedazo de pansa que tienes, amiga.

—Lo dices porque antes de que estuviera esperando a mi hija, apenas me veía. Era un palo —comentó Luna con jovialidad—. Después de esto, seré una bolsa de palos.

—Que eres exagerada, apenas has engordado, y eso que has comido cada cosa —caminar con Luna, ahora era divertido. Antes tenías que ir prácticamente corriendo y saltando a su lado. Ahora con su embarazo, tenía que ser todo lo contrario.

—No quiero ni saber qué será de mí cuando tenga casi los nueve meses de embarazo. Tengo casi los siete, y siento que ya estaré pronto a estallar. Nev tendrá que llevarme en una silla de ruedas para todos lados, soy una tortuga —se quejaba presionando su espalda.

—Lamento el no poder haberte invitado a mi casa con transporte incluido. Harry está encerrado con mi hermano estudiando para la PSU, y ya sabes, aún soy menor de edad para obtener una licencia para conducir. Papá tampoco quiere que saque una. Lo que él no sabe, es que Harry ya me enseñó a manejar, y dice que soy muy buena al volante —me jacté, moviendo mis cejas hacia arriba.

—No te preocupes, solo queda media cuadra para llegar —asentí feliz y terminamos de hacer el recorrido entre risas y comentarios respecto a la nueva integrante del grupo de amigos. Mi celular vibró dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—Sí Harry, ya voy llegando con Luna a mi casa —le dije a mi novio y le corté.

—¿Y cómo es que no te quedaste hablando minutos y minutos con él?

—Porque estoy contigo, _Lunita._

—Es la peor excusa que has inventado en tu vida, Ginny Weasley —comentó, cruzando sus brazos. Me reí por un instante y seguimos con la plática—. No estás enojada con él porque se la ha pasado estudiando todos estos días, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no estoy enojada, aunque no encuentro cuál es el afán de encerrarse a estudiar. Tanto él como mi hermano son inteligentes, y la PSU recién será el 18 de diciembre. Queda tanto…

—La PSU era antes, pero con esto del movimiento la tuvieron que aplazar un poco —comentaba Luna, mientras abría la puerta de mi casa.

—¡SORPRESA! —gritaron todos, incluyéndome. Luna se agarró su barriga y luego su corazón. Jamás nunca se esperó la celebración de su _baby-shower_ en mi casa.

El primero que salió a recibirle con besos y abrazos fue Neville. Luego Parvati, Hermione y todos los que estaban allí. Tonks, nuestra DJ oficial, colocó música para apaciguar todos los murmullos y grititos de emoción.

—Confieso que no me esperaba esto… yo… de verdad… muchas gracias —y Luna se secó algunas lágrimas de emoción.

—Pasen a servirse, que se enfriará el chocolate —la abuela de Neville dijo aquello, y Luna la observó como si viese a la persona más linda de su vida.

—¿Usted también está? —preguntó asombrada, con su nariz roja. Todos sabíamos lo complicada que era la abuela de Neville, pero también habíamos descubierto su adorable corazón, que se mostraba cada día más y más, porque esperaba ansiosa, al igual que todos, la llegada de ese bebé que crecía en el vientre de mi amiga.

La señora sonrió por una brevedad de segundo, y aquello fue suficiente para que Luna se acercara y la abrazara con cariño. Mi madre apareció desde la cocina, cargando tres bandejas con pequeños manjares. Harry y yo le ayudamos a traer más comida desde la cocina, y comenzamos a compartir amenamente junto a todos los que rodeaban la gran mesa.

—¿No tienes nervios, Luna?

—Más que nervios, diría ansias. Lo único que deseo es que nazca ahora, pero recién cumplí los siete meses. Me queda diciembre y mitad de enero.

—Será tu primera navidad como madre. Los regalos no serán para ti, te lo digo por experiencia propia —comentó Parvati, mientras le daba un pequeño trozo de queque a Anthony, quien también se encontraba en mi casa.

—Que eres mal hablada, yo nunca me he olvidado de obsequiarte algo —opinó Draco, algo sentido.

—Todos, menos tú —ambos se encerraron en su burbuja de amor.

—Por un momento pensé que tendría a mi hija aquí, frente a ustedes. La sorpresa me asustó y me dejó súper tensa.

—Yo leí que era malo sorprender a las mujeres embarazadas. Planeábamos comentarte la realización de un _baby-shower_, pero nos ibas a descubrir —dije, sentándome al lado de ella.

—¿Te sigues sintiendo mal? —preguntó Neville, preocupado.

—De a poco se empieza a relajar —comentó con una sonrisa, para luego mirar su barriga y colocar sus manos sobre ella—, de hecho, acaba de patear, le gusta escuchar tu voz —todos nos observamos con ternura.

Compartimos las delicias que habían preparado mi madre, la abuela de Nev y la pareja del año. Aunque el cocinero indiscutido de ahí, era mi hermano. Hermione no le atinaba mucho a la cocina y tanto ella, como los demás, se habían dado cuenta.

—No estés triste, _Mione_ —escuché que le decía tiernamente Ron.

—No estoy triste —contrarrestó Hermione, quien se encontraba sentada y amurrada en la silla, de brazos cruzados.

—Gruñona, diría yo —agregó Draco, sacando de quicio a Hermione quien sopló muy fuerte y los cabellos que estaban en su rostro se elevaron con fuerza.

Ron miró a Draco con enfado, Harry y yo comenzamos a reírnos, empeorando la situación.

—Sé que no tengo manos de monja para la cocina, pero mis canapés no están tan mal. No puedo ser perfecta en todo, ¿saben? —atacó ella, echándose uno de los canapés a la boca. Ella misma hizo una extraña morisqueta, pero lo tragó dignamente.

—El novio debe comer todos los ricos manjares que preparó su novia. No creo que te enfermes Ron, siempre comes y comes, y jamás te has ido por el baño —a Draco le encantaba disfrutar del momento.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —Ron se echó a la boca dos de los canapés, y supo disimular muy bien lo mal que sabían—. Están ricos, Hermione.

—¡Mientes! —gritó el rubio.

—¡Amor! compórtate, la gente pensará que tienes un problema —Parvati le retaba dulcemente. Ella tomó uno de los canapés de Hermione, los cuales se diferenciaban porque estaban extrañamente, ubicados en un mismo sitio y en grandes cantidades. Su rostro se desfiguró un poco, y eso fue señal para que Hermione se arrastrara y estuviese a punto de haberse caído de la silla. Su rostro se enrojeció por la vergüenza—. Teniendo a un novio como Ron, mejorarás mucho, Hermione —opinó la morena, dejando la mitad del canapé al lado de la taza de chocolate que bebía.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione, para luego acurrucarse en el pecho de mi hermano, quien se echaba otro canapé de ella a la boca.

—¡Es momento de jugar! —gritó Tonks, mientras nos iba repartiendo unas hojas y unos lápices—. Un _baby-shower_ sin juegos, no es un _baby-shower_ —repetía a todos quienes le miraban algo sorprendidos.

—Las instrucciones de este juego son súper sencillas —continuó Fleur—. La columna A, tiene la palabra 'bebé' escrita en muchos idiomas. La columna B, tiene todas las opciones de países. Ustedes deben unir a través de una línea, el país con la escritura correcta, según sea la lengua hablada en él.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó Tonks.

—¡Sí! —respondimos todos.

—Desde ahora… ¡ya! —animó divertida, mientras daba vuelta un reloj de arena y se dirigía a donde estaba Fleur, para darle más volumen al equipo de música.

—Pensé que esto sería más fácil —opiné en voz alta. Tenía la duda con las palabras chinas, japonesas, rusas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se lo habían tomado muy en serio. Los tres estaban serios respondiendo. Draco y Parvati contestaban en conjunto, mientras los demás se copiaban las respuestas.

—¡Tiempo! —exclamó Fleur, comenzando a requisar las hojas—. Al final del baby, les diremos el resultado.

—Mientras tanto, les iremos pasando otra hojita —animaba Tonks, haciendo entrega de otra hoja—. Esto es muchísimo más fácil que el juego anterior. Se llama 'Balbuceo' y tienen que adivinar qué es lo que dice en cada palabra mal escrita.

—Dicen puras mierdas —susurró Draco. Parvati le dio un codazo.

—Tienen la misma cantidad de tiempo, así que concéntrense, desde ahora, ¡ya! —la dislexia no era lo mío, por lo que apenas pude comprender que donde decía _ebroab_, decía babero en realidad. Entregué mi hojita con tan solo tres aciertos… de diez.

—Y ahora, le vamos a pedir a la madre, que se ponga aquí, al centro del salón, y a ustedes, queridos amigos, en un círculo. Se vienen los juegos _activos_ —Fleur dijo activos con doble sentido, sentido que obviamente, entendimos los _mal__hablados_.

Luna obedientemente, se puso al medio, mientras todos nosotros nos ubicábamos en un círculo alrededor de ella. Tonks le pasó un muñeco a mi amiga, y esperó a que todos estuviésemos callados para dar la nueva información.

—Cada uno de ustedes tendrá que darle un besito en _la__parte__que__deseen_ a este muñequito. Vamos, sin temor —nos ordenó, haciendo que se pusiera de pie Parvati. Ella sonrío con complicidad, y le dio un beso en la mejilla y abrazó dicho juguete. La morena le dijo algo al oído a Draco, este se puso de pie, e hizo algo similar. Algunas le besaron los brazos, otros los pies, algunas la espalda, yo imité a Parvati. Harry se tropezó y le dio un beso al muñeco en el bajo vientre (lo molestamos tan poco al pobre), hasta que la ronda terminó de regalarle besos y arrumacos al muñeco pequeño.

—Aquí viene la segunda parte de este juego —habló maliciosamente Fleur—. Cada uno de ustedes, tendrá que darle un beso a Luna, en el MISMO sector donde besaron el muñeco. Parvati se paró de inmediato, abrazó a Luna y le besó la mejilla. ¡Era injusto! ¡Ella ya sabía el juego! Draco también se puso de pie, e hizo lo mismo. Como estúpidos, todos tuvimos que besar a Luna en sus brazos, en sus pies, en su estómago… Harry besó cerca del ombligo de ella. Algunos, recibieron manotazos por parte de mi amiga, puesto que ella es muy cosquillosa, y los besos alrededor de su cuerpo le daban risas y nervios.

Después de ese juego, jugamos a medirle su panza con papel higiénico. La abuelita de Nev, Nev y yo por supuesto, fuimos las tres personas que logramos acertar a este juego sin ningún error. A Tonks le sobró como medio metro de papel, a Hermione le faltó un poco, y argumentó que eso se debía a que las matemáticas no eran lo suyo. Harry se quejó por no haber acertado, Ron se dio cabezazos por equivocarse en unos centímetros de más. Terminando ese juego, colocaron un tarrito al final del salón, y nos pidieron que hiciéramos una fila.

—No se ensuciarán si logran cumplir el objetivo —anunció Tonks.

—¿Qué rayos tendremos que hacer ahora? —quiso saber Ron.

—Fácil, estimado —habló Draco, quien se puso adelante para explicar el juego—. Nosotros seremos gallinas a punto de colocar un huevo —comenzó explicando, mientras se colocaba un huevo entremedio de sus piernas—. Tendremos que correr hasta el tarrito, agitando nuestros brazos así —y comenzó a correr y a imitar a una gallina. Agitó su culo cuando estaba encima del tarro, y tiró el huevo encima. Este cayó dentro del tarrito, rompiéndose.

—¿Cuánto ensayaste para que fueras experto en el juego?

—Harry, me extraña que preguntes algo así… como si no le achuntaras a _algo_ —golpeé a Draco con mi puño de la verdad, y traté que su comentario mal hablado no pasase desapercibido por Ron. De lo contrario, este _baby-shower_ acabaría en sangre… y eso no sería nada bueno.

Fleur le subió el volumen otra vez a la música, y nos iba pasando un huevo a medida que íbamos trotando como gallinas hasta el tarrito. Ron apretó mucho el huevo, y se le reventó en todo su pantalón. Comentarios mal hablados salieron a flote, y eso fue el detonante para que mi hermano decidiese ir a su habitación. Hermione esperó su turno, y algo enfadada, partió a buscar a mi hermano, tratando de convencerle que siguiese compartiendo en la celebración de Luna y su hija. No quiero pensar qué fue lo que le dijo o hizo, pero ambos bajaron tomados de la mano, muy felices.

Entrando la noche, nos ubicamos en el salón principal de mi casa, donde teníamos ubicados el cerro de regalos para la nueva integrante de la familia Longbottom Lovegood.

—Cuidado con el siete, chicas —dije orgullosa, al saber aunque fuese, una tradición de los _baby-shower._

—¿Qué pasa con el siete?

—Cuidado con el siete, el catorce, veintiuno, veintiocho, etcétera —seguí hablando, mientras me aseguraba, y le entregaba mi regalo a Luna.

—Ni se te ocurra Ginny. Esconde tu regalo, que yo decidiré qué obsequios sacar primero —me acusó Luna, metiendo mi regalo entremedio de los demás—. Hermione, se dice que el regalo número siete, y cada siete números más, serán las próximas madres.

—¿Coincidió contigo, Parvati? —preguntó Cho. Desde que se había ido Cedric a la práctica de fútbol, estaba más atenta a todos los juegos.

—No había ido a ningún_baby-shower_, el primero fue el mío, aunque fue un desastre —opinó.

—¿Y tú, Luna?

—No. Ni siquiera fui al de Parvati. Pero fue Nev, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no recuerdo si mi regalo tuvo algún número siete.

—Tendremos que estar atentos a este_baby-shower_, aquí se verán los futuros bebés que formarán parte de la nueva generación.

—Nosotros ya hicimos nuestro aporte, así que por favor, Luna, ten conciencia al abrir los regalos —pidió Draco, haciéndonos reír a todos.

—Hagamos algo. Dejemos que Anthony me entregue los regalos —todos asentimos, y Parvati se colocó al lado de Luna, para ayudarle a su hijo. El pequeño rubio tomó un obsequio envuelto en papel rosado con patitos amarillos.

—¡Ese es mío! ¡Ese es mío! —expresaba emocionada Tonks.

Y así pasó el primero, el segundo, el tercero, el CUARTO regalo que fue el de Harry y mío, el quinto, sexto y…

—¡Este es el regalo número siete! —Anthony comenzó a reírse, y a dar saltitos de la emoción.

—¿De quién es el regalo?

—Veamos la etiqueta… ¡Neville, es de tu abuela! —todos gritamos y divisamos a la abuela de Nev, que estaba junto a mis padres compartiendo chocolate.

—Mi gata Rufina tuvo gatitos recientemente, eso cuenta como hijos a mi edad, ¿no? —quisimos creer que sí, y seguimos con los regalos. El de Ron y Hermione fue el número trece, quien obtuvo el catorce fue Crabb, aunque poco entendió la tradición. El veintiuno fue de Katie, que había llegado hacía solo unos minutos atrás porque se encontraba rindiendo los últimos exámenes.

—Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que me dieron esta hermosa sorpresa. Puedo comprobar que tengo grandiosos amigos y excelentes compañeros de clase. El próximo año no podré estar tanto tiempo en el colegio como desearía. Dicen que el último año de clases es lo mejor, y así lo he visto en el cuarto año que dentro de unos días, dejará de ser el curso mayor de Hogwarts. Les pido que me ayuden en todo lo posible, y que no se burlen de mi estómago después —acotó con su risa. Entremedio de los aplausos y grititos de emoción, apenas escuchábamos la puerta de mi casa.

—Querida, creo que alguien llama a la puerta —dijo mi madre. Me acerqué hasta la puerta y abrí por si las dudas. Quien estaba afuera, me observaba con timidez y vergüenza.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto que sí, pase —me corrí inmediatamente, y bastó que el nuevo invitado llegase a pisar completamente el piso del salón central para que todos nos quedásemos callados.

—No fui invitado, y por eso no sabía si venir o no… sé las razones del por qué no formé parte de esta grata sorpresa. Me he comportado de manera horrible contigo Neville, y no tendría porqué de haberlo hecho, si has estado al lado de Luna desde que comenzó con su embarazo. Pero me he comportado como un completo desconocido, contigo, hija. Sabiendo que nuestra familia hemos sido nosotros dos. Te he dado la espalda, te he humillado, amenazado, y me he perdido la maravillosa experiencia de ver crecer a mi única nieta dentro de ti, que eres mi tesoro más grande. Luna, por favor… perdóname.

—Papá… —susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Luna estaba llena de regalos, con los envoltorios obstruyendo toda su pasada. El padre de Luna se acercó hasta donde se encontraba ella, y los dos se fundaron en un enorme abrazo. A mí también me dieron ganas de llorar, y en vez de irme al regazo de Harry, corrí al de mi padre, que también tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Princesa, yo nunca te dejaré… pero no tengo apuro en ser abuelo —susurró, depositando un beso en mi frente.

—Creo que este ha sido el mejor regalo que le han podido obsequiar a Luna —dijo mi madre con alegría.

—No hay como el amor de familia —concluí, viendo como todos en el salón, se abrazaban o decían frases de cariño.

Luna se fue con su padre, la abuelita de Nev y él a casa de ella, ayudándole a llevar todos los nuevos regalitos para la bebé. Nosotros nos dedicamos a ordenar los salones y a dejar todo impecable. Aproveché de estar todo el tiempo posible con Harry, la cuenta regresiva para su PSU, y para que él iniciase una nueva etapa en su vida estaba ya iniciada, y sabía que nada sería como estos años, cuando él comenzase con sus estudios universitarios.

—Estamos próximos a vivir el último mes del año, quién lo diría —inicié una conversación con Hermione, que seguía recogiendo los pedazos de globos.

—Ha sido tan intenso, que lo he vivido como si hubiesen sido dos años, con sus vacaciones y celebraciones —comentó, sentándose al borde del sillón para secar una gota de sudor.

—Los finales de año siempre me emocionan. No creo que sea por la navidad o año nuevo. Creo que es el momento en que cada uno de nosotros analiza, y se da cuenta de las cosas buenas y malas que vivió. De los lazos que formó, de los que rompió. ¿Cómo crees que fue tu año, Hermione?

—Intenso —respondió a los pocos segundos—. Intenso y pelirrojo —agregó con una sonrisa que por primera vez, veía en su rostro— qué, ¿tengo monos en la cara que me vez así?

—No… es tu sonrisa. Ha sido tan linda que… me he emocionado.

—No sé si te lo he mencionado alguna vez, pero mi madre siempre me inculcó eso de no confiar en las personas. De ver a mis compañeros solo como compañeros, de no buscar amigos, porque siempre estaría propensa a que la gente dañara mis sentimientos. Crecí con ese caparazón, y fui la persona más odiaba, porque era condenadamente inteligente y no me metía con nadie. Conocí a Viktor y él fue la excepción a mi regla, porque estaba tan perdido en el mundo, tan y más solo que yo, que de alguna manera u otra nos logramos entender con solo mirarnos. Luego comprendí que la visión de mi madre frente a las relaciones humanas estaba algo fallida, pero no la tenía que juzgar. Ella en su vida no había pasado por buenas experiencias, y asumía que lo único que deseaba, era y es protegerme. Entonces vino su alocada idea de mudarnos a esta ciudad, para que yo pudiese tener un mejor futuro. El día en que partimos de mi antigua casa, fue una completa mierda. Estaba enfadada con ella porque dejaba atrás los pocos logros que había obtenido en mi vida, dejaba a mi amigo solo, y asumía que tendría que ponerme otra vez esa coraza que no me gustaba. La maldije, y me maldije por maldecirla. Esa noche Viktor confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí, y me dijo que hiciéramos una promesa.

—¿Qué se dijeron? —estaba realmente interesa en lo que Hermione me contaba.

—_Prométeme que seré el primero en saber los sentimientos de tu corazón… aunque no sea yo el dueño de estos _—murmuró de memoria—. En ese instante tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice. Viajé con mi madre doce horas seguidas, y le contestaba con monosílabos. Pero al ver nuestra nueva casa, sentí que mamá estaba tratando de hacer lo humanamente posible para que yo me adaptase lo mejor posible. Quise iniciar de inmediato con el colegio, porque sabía que debía de ser buena alumna para obtener becas y beneficios para estudiar. Y ese era mi objetivo en un principio, durante este año.

—¿Cómo fue tu primer día en Hogwarts?

—Intenso y pelirrojo —volvió a repetir con rapidez—. Entré a ese salón vistiendo desordenadamente, me presenté con algo de nervios, pero no porque tuviese miedo, sino porque había alguien que me desconcertaba con su mirada. Deseaba saber qué carajos era lo que estaba pensando mientras yo me presentaba. No me dejaba de observar, si hasta creí que él había dejado de respirar.

—¿Ese era mi hermano? —Hermione asintió riéndose— tuve la suerte que ese día Draco no fuese al colegio, y me sentaron junto a Neville. Harry me presentó a los chicos, y a quien dejó al final, fue a tu hermano. Nos dimos la mano en señal que iniciaríamos una guerra por el liderazgo y por las calificaciones…y fue eso, el primer contacto de nuestras pieles, que me advirtió que no podría mantener la promesa de mi madre… hasta que el, claro, en su afán de autosuficiencia, me trató horrible.

—Me acuerdo de eso. Él estaba realmente conmocionado, y Harry junto a Neville, no hacían más que aumentar la vergüenza de Ron.

—Los dos nos comportamos como niños chicos, demostramos lo peor de nuestra personalidad, y quisimos iniciar una batalla.

—Ustedes se caracterizan por discutir y pelear por estupideces —ella me dio la razón, y se puso de pie otra vez.

—Volviendo a la conversación anterior. No solamente tu hermano, sino tú, Harry, Draco y los demás, han inyectado en mí un universo de sentimientos que siempre había querido experimentar. Cada uno ha causado estragos en mí. Tú has sido como la hermanita metiche y agrandada, a quien le tengo que decir qué cosas están bien y cuáles no, pero no con el afán de aguarle la fiesta, sino de protegerla y defenderla de que le hagan daño. Draco es la versión masculina de mí, le encantan muchas cosas que a mí también me apasionan, y adoro su fuerza, su pasión y las ganas que tiene por hacer de esta mierda de mundo, algo un poco mejor, pero no por él, sino por quienes ama. Harry ha sido el hermano, y hasta padre que nunca tuve. Él con sus palabras, su cariño, su instinto natural por defenderte, a pesar de que recién te conozca es único. Y qué decir de Ron, llenó mi corazón de ese amor tan desenfrenado que te aterra.

—¿Viktor fue el primero en saber lo que sentías por mi hermano?

—Soy una mujer de promesas, y sí. Él fue el primero en saberlo. Eso no quiere decir que otras personas, como tú y Luna, se hayan dado cuenta antes —nos quedamos mirando a la nada, en un completo silencio. Por eso que amaba los finales de año. Aquí se daban estas conversaciones únicas.

—¿Tan calladas que están ambas? —Harry entraba al salón, cargando dos enormes bolsas con basura.

—Hubieras entrado minutos antes, te habrías dado cuenta de lo mucho que hablamos —respondí, ayudándole a cargar una de las bolsas.

—Ron estaba preguntando por ti, Hermione.

—Ese es el efecto que provoco, la gente no puede vivir sin mí —expresó con sorna, terminando de limpiar para dirigirse a la cocina, donde estaba mi hermano—. Aprovechen, que yo también aprovecharé —comentó, dejándonos solos.

Harry se sonrojó y caminó con intención de dirigirse a los basureros de la calle, pero le detuve con un beso.

—Te quiero mucho —murmuré, una vez que nuestras bocas se hubiesen separado.

—Yo también —respondió, acariciando mi cabeza. Le abracé con fuerza, y suspiré en su pecho.

Este era el momento en que deseaba poder tener la fuerza y la capacidad de detener el tiempo.

.

.

* * *

**Ron Weasley POV**

—Este será el último ensayo. Así que le pediré al señor Malfoy que se ubique y se concentre, de lo contrario, repetiremos el ensayo y será por culpa de él —acusó la profesora Minerva. Nev se salió de la fila solo para golpear a Draco.

Llevábamos todas las mañanas ensayando para nuestra licenciatura, la cual ya estaba fijada para el viernes 22 de diciembre.

Desde que inició diciembre, ya no formábamos parte de Hogwarts. No íbamos a las clases, y solo asistían los compañeros que tenían problemas con alguna calificación. Yo ya había entregado mi cargo como presidente de la academia de ajedrez en una pequeña y seria reunión con todos los miembros de dicha agrupación, sabía mi promedio final de notas, y me dedicaba solamente a asistir a los ensayos que se hacían en el patio techado del colegio.

Otra vez sonaba la típica música que seleccionaban para los eventos de este calibre, y mis compañeros que tenían los apellidos con las primeras letras del abecedario, comenzaban a avanzar, mientras se iban ubicando en los asientos. Al ser el último, no tuve que aprender nada, solo me dedicaba a seguir al grupo. Cuando todos nos ubicábamos en nuestros asientos, Hermione, que era una de las personas que iba a la mitad, contaba hasta tres, y esa era la señal para que todos nos sentáramos al mismo tiempo.

Luego de aquello, la profesora Minerva se dirigía al 'escenario', y de ahí, iba llamando de a cuatro compañeros. Les entregaba una hoja en blanco, que simulaba ser el diploma, se los entregaba con cordialidad, posaban para la falsa fotografía, y se repetía el proceso con todos los demás.

—A medida que van deshaciendo la fila, les entregaré las entradas con las cuales sus familiares podrán entrar a la ceremonia.

—¿Cuántas entradas darán para esta ocasión?

—Serán cinco, como todos los años.

—Amor, me tienes que guardar las entradas —Draco se las entregaba a Parvati.

—Es demasiado precipitado que nos las entreguen ahora. La licenciatura será en dos semanas más, recién estamos a 8 de diciembre —opinó Cho a lo lejos.

—Las entregan ahora, porque la otra semana no tendremos más ensayos. Todo, con tal de darnos las menos preocupaciones posibles para la PSU.

—¡Tan lejana que se veía la PSU! Recuerdo cuando hablábamos de ella en el _baby-shower_ de Luna.

—Y eso fue a mitad de noviembre, ¡que alguien detenga el tiempo, por favor! —hablaba teatralmente Pansy.

—Asumo que no tendremos ninguna _fiestonga_, así como para relajar los ánimos antes de la prueba, ¿no? —dijo a modo de broma Draco.

—Estás loco. Yo desde esta semana, me comienzo a limpiar —comentó otro de nuestros compañeros.

—Hay estudios que aseguran que no debemos de ver siquiera, un cuaderno durante esta semana. Debemos dedicarnos a relajarnos, a entrar en pleno contacto con nuestro cuerpo —Pansy dijo aquello mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

—Yo recién haré ensayos PSU. Siento que esa prueba será la perdición para mí —Tonks estaba completamente loca si planeaba estudiar y rendir una buena PSU con tan solo, estudiar la próxima semana.

—A mí no me interesa mucho esa prueba. Planeo irme a Alemania, junto a Bill.

—¿Y no que deseabas estudiar algo relacionado con la televisión?

—Lo puedo hacer allá también. Aunque claro, tendré que aprender a hablar alemán.

—No solo aprender, sino que a pensar en el idioma también. Eso te ayudará demasiado. Te lo digo yo, que he tenido que aprender demasiados por el trabajo de mis padres —Cho, la voz de la experiencia en cuanto a internacionalidad se refería, daba su punto de vista.

—Ron, aquí tienes mis dos entradas.

—Muchas gracias, Harry —sabía que Harry no tenía a nadie más, a parte de sus padres y Ginny que le viniesen a ver a su licenciatura, por lo que él se había ofrecido a regalarme las entradas que le sobraban.

—¿Cuántas entradas te hacen falta para que puedas cubrir a toda tu familia? —me preguntó Hermione, mientras comenzábamos a despedirnos de nuestros compañeros. Ya no nos veríamos hasta nuestra licenciatura, la cual sería en dos semanas más.

—Las cinco que me dieron, cubren el puesto de mamá, papá, Charlie y los gemelos. Bill ocupará una de las entradas de Fleur, Ginny ya está cubierta por Harry, y con las restantes que me dio él, invito a Percy y a tía Muriel. Ella no se pierde ninguna de estas ceremonias.

—¿No necesitas más entradas? Sino las ofreceré a otra persona entonces.

—No Mione, no necesito más. ¿A quién planeas invitar, a parte de tu madre?

—Viktor me ha invitado a su licenciatura, es obvio que yo le invitaré a la mía, y creo que serían ellos dos los invitados. Me ahorro el tener a mi novio dentro de los licenciados —agregó para que no me molestase el hecho de que Viktor le viniese a ver.

—¿Planeas ir sola a la licenciatura de Viktor?

—Invitó a mi madre también, pero ella no puede en esa fecha, porque tiene tres operaciones.

—¿Entonces irás sola?

—Era mi idea inicial, pero le pregunté si podría ir contigo, aunque sabía que a ti no te interesa por ningún motivo el verle licenciado.

—¡Por supuesto que te acompañaré! —en efecto, no me interesaba en lo absoluto Viktor, pero debía de aprovechar de estar todos los momentos necesarios junto a Hermione. Tanto ella como yo, nos sumergiríamos en los estudios la próxima semana.

—Es el próximo viernes. ¿Aún así quieres ir?

—Aún así quiero ir —no me agradaba en lo absoluto la fecha. No quería llegar cansado por el viaje, pero no debía de rezongar por todo.

—Sé que te molestó la fecha, puedo ver ese malestar en esa carita llena de pecas —comenzó a burlarse, mientras se cruzaba en mi camino y casi me hacía tropezar. Repartió besos entre mis ojos cerrados, mi nariz y finalizó en mis labios.

—Si el viaje de ida y vuelta será de este modo, créeme que no me quejaré en lo absoluto, y tomaré aquel día como el mejor de los descansos, para rendir la mejor PSU de la historia.

—Que no se te olvide, que competirás conmigo —volvió a retomar el camino que llevábamos hacía solo unos instantes atrás.

—No te tengo miedo. Matemáticas no es lo tuyo y ya tengo puntos a favor. Cientos… —Hermione levantó sus cejas y comenzó a caminar adelante—, pero sé que en Lenguaje la competencia estará reñida —eso no la calmó, al contrario, escuché que bufó.

—Creo que iré sola a ver a Viktor, es más, me quedaré todo el fin de semana en su casa —sí. Sabía cómo fastidiarme, y de qué manera lo hacía.

.

.

Mis padres no querían que perdiese tanto tiempo viajando, así que se ofrecieron a pagarnos el pasaje a la antigua ciudad de Hermione en avión. A ella le molestó la idea, pero decidió tomarlo como un regalo de navidad por parte de los 'suegros'.

Este era el primer viaje 'en pareja' y 'solos' que teníamos ella y yo. Aunque el motivo seguía siendo uno externo a nuestra relación.

Llegamos con dos horas a nuestro favor de la licenciatura de Viktor, la cual sería en el antiguo colegio de Hermione.

Aprovechamos las ventajas del aeropuerto, y desayunamos en una de las muchas estancias de comida rápida y costosa que tenía dicho sitio. Descansamos otro poco para que se nos bajase la comida recién ingerida, y en los baños nos cambiamos la ropa a una más formal. Nos fuimos directamente al establecimiento.

Era más pequeño que Hogwarts, pero iba acorde a la ciudad.

—Bienvenido a mi antigua casa —dijo Hermione cuando nos bajábamos del transfer.

—Está casi al finalizar la ciudad.

—Sí, casi a los pies del cerro. Increíblemente los cerros cubren el colegio desde ciertas posiciones, eso le da un toque mágico —Hermione le pasaba ambas entradas a la persona que estaba recibiéndolas en portería.

—Me parece haberla visto… —murmuró el señor de corbata roja.

—¿Tan rápido se olvidó de mí? —Mione esbozó una pequeña risa, y al hombre pareció habérsele aclarado la memoria.

—¿Señorita Granger?

—La misma, aunque peinada y formalmente vestida —respondió.

—¡Qué alegría verla otra vez!

—A mí también —su efusividad no fue muy convincente.

—¿El joven que le acompaña es?

—Mi novio. Ron Weasley —tragué saliva cuando le escuché nombrarme con tanta propiedad. Asentí mientras le daba la mano al portero.

—Gellert Grindelwald —estrechó mi mano y la tenía fría, a pesar del cálido clima que se podía apreciar en el ambiente.

—Será mejor que entremos, se nos hace tarde. Un gusto, inspector —Hermione cortó la presentación, tomó uno de mis brazos y se enganchó a este, mientras caminaba con algo de prisa.

—¿Algún problema con ese señor?

—Digamos que no teníamos una relación muy buena. Es la versión masculina de Umbridge, pero mucho más maligna —asentí en silencio, y decidí no preguntar más.

Llegamos al sitio donde se efectuaría la licenciatura. Al estar a mediados de diciembre, el verano ya se podía sentir en la mayoría de las ciudades del país, por lo que sería ilógico realizar la ceremonia con cientos de personas encerradas en un auditorio.

Habían decorado de manera sencilla el patio central del colegio. Las primeras filas de asientos correspondían para las autoridades, luego para los familiares más cercanos y el resto, para los amigos y curiosos que deseaban ver dicha ceremonia.

Hermione saludó a algunas personas, pero no demostraba esa soltura tan natural que tenía en Hogwarts. Asumía que era por sus maneras antiguas de ver a la gente, como simples compañeros o conocidos. A lo lejos divisamos a Viktor, pero este no podía salir de la formación en la que se encontraba. Se saludaron con gestos, y decidimos acomodarnos antes de que nos quedásemos sin lugar.

La ceremonia comenzó puntualmente a las once de la mañana. Cantaron el himno del colegio, habló el director del establecimiento, entregaron las licencias del primer curso, presentación artística, otra tanda de entrega de licencias… era perfectamente, la misma estructura de licenciatura. La misma que se planeaba realizar en Hogwarts. De vez en cuando observaba a Hermione para ver sus reacciones, puesto que debía de emocionarle en parte lo que estaba viendo. Su antiguo curso se estaba licenciando, y ella no lo hacía con ellos. Ella estaba sentada a mi lado.

Y claro, yo también comenzaba a hacer mis análisis mentales. Jamás pensaría que estaría viendo la licenciatura de alguien ajeno a mí, con la persona más maravillosa y mágicamente, ideal para mi vida. Entrelacé nuestras manos, y ella acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro. Le escuché suspirar con pasividad, y cerré los ojos por un instante. De a poco se comenzaba a escuchar 'La canción del adiós'. Canción que escucharía el próximo viernes, pero con otros sentimientos.

—Estaré afuera.

—¿No me acompañarás?

—Quiero darte este espacio. Disfruta de lo que pudo haber sido tu licenciatura. No me acercaré al inspector, si eso te preocupa —Hermione sonrió y me besó suavemente. Solté su mano con lentitud, y esperé a que se perdiera entre la multitud de parientes que se acercaban a saludar a sus recién graduados.

Recorrí todo el establecimiento con sumo interés. Algunas paredes tenían murales gigantes de barcos que flotaban en olas asesinas, otros de guerreros cubiertos de pieles.

Un sendero de pequeños arbustos me llevó hasta el comedor del colegio. Aquel sitio que habían logrado conseguir con la toma del establecimiento, cuando Hermione pertenecía al alumnado. Sonreí orgulloso de sus ideales, a pesar que no tuviésemos los mismos. Lo interesante de no concordar en muchas ideas, era que nos dedicásemos a convencernos mutuamente.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —me volteé, y para mi sorpresa, estaba Viktor, solo—. Hermione está conversando con algunas compañeras de salón —agregó, al notar que yo buscaba a Hermione con la mirada. Se colocó al lado mío y guardó silencio por un instante.

—Cuando supe que Hermione se iría quise devolver el tiempo… me recriminaba por no haber utilizado todo el período que había compartido con ella —comenzó a hablar—. Ella siempre me gustó, pero nunca se lo dije, porque sabía que me iba a rechazar. De alguna manera mi instinto lo olía. Y por eso estuve siempre a su lado. Le confesé mis sentimientos creyendo que con eso, tendría una parte de ella conmigo, pero no. El que se fuera estaba en su destino. Ella tenía que conocerte a ti —Viktor seguía observando el comedor. Era como si estuviese hablándose a sí mismo, y yo no me encontrase ahí—. Fuiste un desafío y un dolor de cabeza para ella. La descolocaste.

—Ambos nos descolocamos. Supongo que el _destino_ —dije aquella palabra con otro tono— planeaba juntarnos… y si no planeaba hacerlo, de alguna u otra manera nos habríamos de haber encontrado —no sabía por qué Viktor se había acercado a decirme todas esas cosas.

—Está demás decir que moleré tu rostro a puñetazos si haces sufrir a Herms —su conversación adquiría sentido—. La protegeré con mi vida, siempre, independiente que su corazón tenga otro dueño.

—Me alegra saber que hay alguien que la desea cuidar tanto como yo. No son necesarias las amenazas, jamás le haría sufrir. Ella es la dueña de mi corazón, y que yo sea el dueño del de ella, me hace la persona más feliz —él suspiró con pesadez. Yo también lancé un suspiro, lo último que había dicho había sonado tan cursi que me avergoncé. Viktor miró su mano, volvió a dirigir su visión al comedor, y después, algo resignado, me ofreció su diestra para que estrecháramos un saludo—. Felicidades por tu licenciatura, espero verte el próximo viernes en la nuestra.

—No me la perderé por ningún motivo.

—Creo que me he perdido de un momento histórico —Hermione llegaba junto a Daphne.

—Ni me lo digas a mí. Viktor ha madurado, estoy orgullosa de ti —comenzó a burlarse de él. Alcancé a ver un tono sonrojado en el rostro del moreno, quien cortó el saludo de lleno y se dedicó a desordenarle el cabello a la chica.

Compartimos un momento de amistad con los chicos y después nos despedimos. Nuestro vuelo de retorno salía a las cuatro de la tarde. Cuando llegamos de nuevo a nuestra ciudad, Harry nos estaba esperando en el aeropuerto para llevarnos a nuestras casas.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Rápido, pero agradable —contestaba Hermione, recostándose en mi pecho.

—Asumo que no nos veremos hasta el miércoles, cuando hayamos terminado las pruebas —hablaba Harry.

—¿Se te olvida la celebración del lunes?

—¿Qué ocurre el lunes?

—Charlie nos visitará, acuérdate que estuvo de cumpleaños el 12, pero que por asuntos de trabajo no pudo viajar antes. Sabes que a mamá le encanta celebrar los cumpleaños, sobre todo los que están en épocas festivas, como la navidad.

—¿Y no se le ocurrió mejor fecha que a mitad de los exámenes de la PSU? —refutaba Harry.

—Es el trabajo de Charlie… a mí tampoco me agradaba mucho la idea, pero debemos de acatar las órdenes de mamá. Y en dicha velada, es obvio que tendrás que estar tú, y tú también, Hermione.

—Sentirse parte de la familia Weasley es algo sumamente importante —agregó mi novia emocionada por la invitación. Lo habíamos conversado durante el viaje, pero seguía pareciéndole algo divinamente encantador.

—_Al ser hija única, tus cumpleaños lo pasabas sola o con tu madre, si es que ella no se encontraba trabajando. Recuerdo que un par de ellos los viví en la clínica donde trabajaba, con pacientes que no podían comer dulces, así que compartíamos los confites 'especiales' que tenía mi madre en su consulta. Nunca quise celebrar cumpleaños por lo mismo, y realmente, se me hace tentadora la idea de participar de un cumpleaños, y de paso, conocer a otro de tus hermano__s_—me dijo mientras viajábamos de regreso.

—Gracias por traerme —Hermione se despedía de nosotros con algo de pereza. Salí del vehículo por unos instantes para acompañarla.

—Te extrañaré estos días.

—Nos veremos el lunes en tu casa —comentó, con algo de pena.

—Será el fin de semana más largo de mi vida.

—Nos conviene para estudiar. Nada de MSN, Fotolog o mensajes por el celular —amenazó.

Le toqué su nariz con mi dedo y cerró sus ojos ante el contacto. Me abrazó con fuerza y solté el pequeño bolso de mano que había llevado para nuestro improvisado viaje.

—¿Le caeré bien a Charlie?

—Pasaste la prueba de fuego de caerle bien a Ginny. El resto de mi familia también te adorará —ella sonrió y besó mis labios.

Mientras nos embriagábamos con esa esencia que solo nosotros sabíamos disfrutar, fui grabando cada suspiro, cada respiración prolongada que daba a medida que la estrechaba con mis brazos. Cada día se me hacía más difícil el poder separarme de ella, poder detener las ganas desenfrenadas de estar junto a ella y solo ella.

—Tienes el estúpido afán de… despedirte de mí… de esta manera —me acusó, entremedio de un par de suspiros.

—¿No te gusta?

—Gustarme es poco. Creo que tendremos que llegar algún día a un acuerdo —lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz que si no fuera porque la tenía tomada de la cintura, me habría tambaleado. A lo lejos escuchaba como Harry tosía y trataba de decirme que ya debíamos partir—, de lo contrario, la poca cordura que me queda no será suficiente para poder detenerme.

—Se supone que ese tipo de cosas las tiene que decir el hombre, me siento algo cohibido —agregué para que bajáramos nuestras revoluciones.

—Tienes razón. A partir de hoy, yo seré el hombre de la relación.

—No te dejes crecer bigote.

—Tranquilo, siempre estoy… _lista_ —entendí su comentario mal intencionado y la abracé otra vez, pero con ternura. Nos besamos dos veces más, y ella desapareció detrás de su portal.

—¿Ron?

—¿Si?

—Te parecerá súper inapropiado lo que te preguntaré a continuación, pero me nace hacerlo, porque me preocupo por Hermione —Harry estaba rojo, pero no me dirigía la mirada. Él era muy precavido a la hora de conducir un automóvil.

—Dime.

—Ustedes… tú me entiendes.

—No, no te entiendo —Harry y su afán de hacer preguntas incómodas.

—Solo… cuídense —acotó, acelerando otro poco más.

—Lo tendré en cuenta cuando suceda —respondí.

.

.

Cumplí la promesa que hice con Hermione, y me dediqué a repasar los últimos contenidos para la PSU.

El domingo fui a hacer el reconocimiento de salas. A nosotros nos dividían según nuestra cédula de identidad, por lo que no me correspondía rendir mi PSU en Hogwarts, sino que en otro colegio, con otras personas. La prueba se rendiría este año el lunes 18 y martes 19. En el primer día, debíamos de presentarnos a las ocho de la mañana en el colegio asignado para responder la prueba de Lenguaje. Quienes habían escogido rendir la prueba de Ciencias, debían asistir al colegio a las dos de la tarde. El martes en la mañana se rendía Matemáticas, y quienes habían seleccionado la prueba de Historia, visitaban otra vez el colegio a las dos. Harry, Neville y yo, habíamos escogido Ciencias. Draco y Hermione, Historia.

Tomé el tiempo que me demoraría el día lunes para poder llegar a la hora necesaria a dicho establecimiento, y antes de dormirme, dejé todo lo necesario para despertarme solo a bañarme, desayunar y partir a rendir el examen que velaría mi futuro.

—Hoy, el último de mis hijos varones, hará la prueba que le abrirá las puertas de la educación superior. Ron, tranquilidad ante todo. Sé que eres inteligente, y no nos defraudarás a tu madre ni a mí. Nunca lo has hecho, y sé que no lo harás jamás.

—Lo sé papá. Gracias por el apoyo.

—Mi bebé está tan grande… recuerdo el día en que te taje a este mundo, y mira nada más, todo un hombre —mamá se puso de puntillas para poder darme un sonoro beso en mi rostro—. Dale mis saludos a Harry, Hermione, y a todos tus amigos que rendirán la prueba.

—Lo haré cuando pueda comunicarme con ellos —papá me dio un par de palmadas en mi espalda, terminé de comer mi desayuno, me lavé los dientes y partí rumbo al colegio que me habían asignado.

Tenía muchas ganas de llamar a Hermione, pero no lo haría. Eso nos podría colocar nerviosos o algo por el estilo, nos habíamos tomado realmente en serio el tema de la PSU. Ñoños, como nos dijo Ginny.

Estacioné el automóvil a una cuadra del colegio, y caminé con mi lápiz grafito, una goma, mi hoja de firmas y mi carnet. Ubiqué de inmediato mi salón, y me quedé esperando a que nos llamaran para entrar.

Un joven de edad similar a la de mi hermano Percy nos fue nombrando y nos fuimos colocando en el orden que él nos iba diciendo. A medida que íbamos entrando a la sala, nos fue pidiendo nuestra cédula de identidad y nuestra hoja de firmas. Esperó a que todos estuviésemos bien sentados y en silencio para dar las instrucciones básicas; rellenar la hoja uno con nuestros datos, seleccionar una sola alternativa por pregunta, entre otras cosas.

—La prueba de Lenguaje y Comunicación consta de ochenta preguntas, las cuales podrán desarrollar en un tiempo mínimo de noventa minutos, y un máximo de dos horas y media. Cuando se cumpla el primer plazo les avisaré, y estarán en calidad de salir del salón. Ahí les entregaré su hoja con el primer timbre y su cédula de identidad. ¿Alguna duda? —el silencio de todos confirmaba que no las habían—. Muy bien, pueden comenzar.

El primer consejo que nos habían dado durante todos estos años, era que comenzáramos a desarrollar la PSU desde el final hasta el principio…

—_¿Y por qué debemos de hacerlo así, profesora?_

—_El último ítem de la PSU es comprensión de texto. Ahí deben de ocupar la máxima capacidad de su cerebro. Puesto que irán a rendir la PSU con desayuno, con energía, y un descanso previo, la sinapsis en su cerebro se hará más eficaz y rápida. Podrán comprender mejor lo que se les está pidiendo que respondan. Antes de ese ítem, está el de ordenar un texto breve. Deben de leer menos, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al primer ítem, donde les preguntan solamente por conceptos básicos, que debieran de saber con total soltura. Si comienzan desde los más difícil, el final se les hará mucho más rápido_ —las palabras dichas por la profesora Minerva en sus clases no me abandonaron, y seguí su consejo.

No llevaba ni la mitad de la prueba contestada, cuando el examinador nos mencionó que si deseábamos salir, estábamos en calidad de hacerlo. Me sorprendió el hecho de que muchos de los alumnos que estaban dentro, salieran. En sus rostros veía la desesperación y el desencanto. No perdería el tiempo distrayéndome, así que me encerré otra vez en el universo de contestar mi examen.

En la PSU, se podía omitir las preguntas que uno no estaba seguro de responder, pero por cada cuatro preguntas omitidas, se descontaba una buena. Lo mismo ocurría con las respuestas erróneas, cada cuatro malas, se descontaba una correcta. Fui leyendo y releyendo la prueba con suma atención, y cuando me sentí seguro, hice entrega del documento.

A las dos de la tarde, debía de venir otra vez a rendir el examen de Ciencias, y podría decir que el resto sería pan comido. La prueba de Lenguaje había estado _densa_, pero confiaba de mis aptitudes. Mañana sería muchísimo mejor.

.

.

Terminando la PSU de la tarde, me dirigí a la casa de Hermione. Había quedado de pasarla a buscar para la celebración de cumpleaños de mi hermano Charlie.

—¿Tu mamá? —pregunté, luego de que nos saludásemos.

—Shh… tiene turno de noche en la consulta, así que ahora está tomando una siesta —comentó, luego de besarme otra vez—. ¿Qué tal las pruebas?

—Muy bien. Lo bueno es que me queda Matemática solamente, y ahí soy un As.

—Mañana se viene mi parte fuerte y mi parte débil.

—Buena mezcla, Matemáticas e Historia.

—Un universo de diversión —concretó—. ¿Nos vamos? No quiero saber tus peripecias con la prueba de Lenguaje, y no quiero que quieras escuchar mi seguridad con respecto a esta —cerré los ojos y sonreí. No le daría en el gusto, no seguiría peleando con ella.

Prendió la radio del automóvil, se fue cantando cuanta canción logramos escuchar durante el camino. De reojo la observaba. Mostraba más piel de lo acostumbrado y era porque el clima ya estaba siendo más cálido. El verano llegaría la próxima semana, y con él, más calidez, más piel y yo…

—Ya sé que soy sexy, así que no me mires con esa cara de depravado, que no sabré parar después —su pequeño acto de egocentrismo me hizo frenar en seco cuando me disponía a estacionar el automóvil con toda tranquilidad.

—No soy ningún depravado —porque si lo fuera, ya habría perdido el control desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Lo sé… y en parte me gusta —concluía, agarrando mi nuca para estrechar nuestro contacto. Enredó su mano en mi cabello, mientras yo me deshacía del cinturón de seguridad para estrecharla en un abrazo. Ella también lo hizo, y así me pudo abrazar con ambas manos. Mi brazo cayó _sin__querer_ cerca de sus pechos, y ese ínfimo roce hizo que ella gimiese dentro de mi boca. Seguía besándome con más atrevimiento, y yo comenzaba a jadear con más volumen.

Cuando nos faltó el aire, fuimos reduciendo el nivel de nuestras muestras de cariño, hasta quedar con nuestras frentes juntas, respirando de nuestros alientos. Hermione me acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares, y yo los besaba a medida que pasaban por mi boca.

—Tendremos que quedarnos un ratito aquí, hasta que se nos pase el sonrojo —habló bajito, volviendo a su asiento. Yo solo asentí nervioso. Ella sacó un labial de su bolso y se lo esparció suavemente para ocultar el sonrojo natural. Permanecimos en silencio, y posó su mano en mi pierna, diciendo con ese gesto que ya estaba lista. Me bajé del auto y me di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta con caballerosidad, a pesar de ser supuestamente, _la__mujer__de__la__relación_.

—Gracias, señorita.

—De nada, caballero —se enganchó de mi brazo, y caminamos hasta mi casa.

Apenas cruzamos la puerta, un muérdago cayó sobre nuestras cabezas.

—¡Tienen que besarse! —gritaron dos personas conjuntamente.

—Como si no lo hubiesen hecho dentro del coche —escuché a Ginny susurrar maliciosamente.

—¿Fred, George? —sus voces dobles eran inconfundibles.

—Los mismos —dijeron otra vez a dúo.

—Dimos vacaciones a todos los que trabajan con nosotros en el circo, así que aprovechamos de pasar las fiestas aquí. Tenemos a un par de cuñadas por conocer —informó George, acercándose a nosotros para saludarnos. Fred venía tras él, con el mismo ánimo.

—Hasta nuestro pequeño Ronnie tiene novia —Hermione se reía de las burlas de los gemelos.

—Veo que no eras el punto de Ginny, sino de tus otros hermanos también —opinaba, luego de haberlos saludado.

Ayudamos a nuestra madre con los preparativos para la cena _sorpresa__de__Charlie,_él llegaría dentro de un par de horas más.

—¿Fleur no quiso venir porque Bill no podría estar? —escuché que le preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

—Así es. Dijo que se sentía vacía si no venía acompañada de él. Y prefería venir para la licenciatura.

—Esa relación sí que fue rara.

—Ni me lo digas, se conocieron, se gustaron, hicieron qué cosas juntos y ya planean un futuro.

—No como otros, que estuvieron todo el año mandándose indirectas. Lo bueno es que ya están todos juntos, y felices.

Charlie llegó y le cantamos el cumpleaños feliz algo atrasado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, pero los gemelos hacía muchísimo tiempo más, por lo que se dedicaron a conversar de sus trabajos y de cómo les estaba yendo en la vida.

Harry, Hermione y yo empezamos a asustar a Ginny con la PSU, contado las diversas preguntas que habíamos tenido en la primera prueba común.

—No importa. Si me va mal en la PSU iré a una universidad privada —finalizaba mi hermana— ¿Viste tus tarjetas de licenciatura, amor? —se dirigió a Harry, para cambiar el tema.

—Si amor, te quedaron hermosas. Soy un fracaso diseñando cosas en el computador.

—Claro, a Harry le hiciste las tarjetas y a mí no, argumentando que tenías muy poco tiempo —me quejé.

—Para eso tienes novia, dile a Herms que te las haga.

—Yo no tengo problemas en hacértelas —comentó Hermione—. Ya hice las mías, mañana salimos de la PSU y quedamos libres hasta el viernes.

—¿De verdad? —ella asintió y le abracé. El olor de su cabello me hizo recordar la tarde en mi automóvil. Una electricidad recorrió toda mi espalda.

El reloj central marcó las ocho y media de la noche, hora suficiente para que los que planeábamos rendir la PSU siguiente, comenzáramos a despedirnos —para nuestra desgracia— de la fiesta en mi casa que comenzaba a provocarse. Por lo mismo, pasaría la noche en casa de Harry.

—Mañana podremos celebrar por vuestras pruebas cumplidas —se despedía Charlie de nosotros.

—Te tomaré la palabra —contesté. Salimos junto a Harry y mi novia, y caminamos hasta la casa de él.

—Iré a dejar a Hermione a la casa y regreso —informé. Mi amigo asintió y se despidió de Hermione. Tomé prestado el vehículo de Harry, y traté de que el viaje fuera lo más lento posible. No quería separarme de ella.

—¿Quieres pasar un momento?

—¿No te molestará?

—En lo absoluto. Aproveché de dormir una pequeña siesta en la tarde, así que estoy tranquila.

Bajamos juntos del auto y abrió la puerta de su casa.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? —no tenía muchas ganas de beber, pero acepté la invitación.

—Escucho un ruido…

—Debe ser mi computador. Se tuvo que haber quedado encendido —me respondía del comedor.

—¿Voy a ver? —acercó su cabella enmarañada por el portal de su cocina para decirme que sí. Salté de a tres peldaños para llegar al segundo piso y entré en su habitación. Estaba todo ordenado, y el aroma de ella estaba por todas partes, como una droga que se adentraba en todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome perder las fuerzas.

En efecto, era su computador el que reproducía canciones de forma aleatoria. Me senté en la silla del escritorio y vi que había estado trabajando en su tarjeta de licenciatura.

—¿Te gusta el modelo? Como para seguir el mismo —decía, mientras entraba con dos vasos de jugo.

—Sí, es sencillo, y dice lo fundamental —ella dejó los vasos en la mesita de noche y se sentó al borde de su cama, para observar cómo yo jugaba con las herramientas del programa de diseño.

—Es fácil de trabajar, te orientaré —habló al rato, colocándose atrás de mí. Acomodó su mano sobre la mía que dirigía el _mouse_ del computador, y comenzó a ordenarle a mis dedos que hicieran clic sobre la imagen que proyectaba el monitor.

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que sonaban tan acompasados con la tenue melodía. No pude evitarlo más, me eché hacia atrás y le robé un beso en todo su mentón. Aquello le dio cosquilla y soltó mi mano. Me volteé en la silla y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo. Hermione no opuso resistencia, y para mi grata sorpresa, se sentó en una de mis piernas y enredó sus manos en mi cabello.

Estábamos algo incómodos, pero no por eso le iba a dejar de besar. Mis manos no respondían a las normas formales de _no__tocar__de__esta__manera__a__las__mujeres_, porque se hacía tan placentero recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione con mis manos que ya poco pensaba. Solo actuaba.

Ella se fue separando de mí, se puso de pie y tomó de mis manos para que también lo hiciera. Nos enredamos en otro abrazo efusivo, nuevos besos, nuevas caricias nos fueron encontrando a medida que marcaba sus labios y su rostro con mi boca.

—Quédate conmigo… —murmuró.

Entonces, todo lo que nos rodeaba desapareció.

Solo la veía a ella sonriéndome, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello desordenado, sus ojos brillosos.

La tomé en brazos y la cargué hasta su cama. Algo dentro de mí, me decía que esta noche difícilmente la podría y querría olvidar.

Y que de alguna u otra forma, deseaba ser el hombre de la relación.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ustedes saben que yo siempre me disculpo por mis abundantes retrasos. Las excusas son las mismas y peores xD porque a pesar de no tener tiempo, más cosas se han agregado a mi vida. Tuve que VOLVER a la universidad (y eso implicó tener clases del primer y segundo semestre en las mismas dos semanas anteriores… entenderán que me volví un poco loca) estamos con las ultimas clases en el preuniversitario de mi ciudad (y eso implica realizar pruebas y ensayos finales comunales… todo un lío), no dejé de trabajar en mis otros trabajos, e incluso, agregué otro trabajo a mi vida, soy profesora de inglés en un instituto que se abrió en mi ciudad (necesito con urgencia, más horas en mis días). Así que desde ya, gracias por la enorme paciencia que tienen al esperarme u.u

Y ustedes (asumo) intentarán asesinarme, porque dirán, ¡pero como mierda se le ocurre dejar el capítulo hasta aquí! Y claro, es comprensible. Pero los capítulos los tengo estructurados hace más de dos años atrás xd y lo que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo (que es el último, por lo demás) será tan BUENO, como MALO… desde octubre que estoy trabajando en la parte mala del fic, para que de alguna forma u otra, no sea tan mala, y lo bueno… yo creo que ustedes saben a qué me refiero y a qué va dirigido… por las dudas, prepárense para una dulce limonada…

Este capítulo lo tenía casi completamente listo hace unas dos semanas atrás, pero se dio la suerte que JUSTO, el tiempo del fic, estuviese con el término del año, por lo que dada esa mágica situación, la siguiente actualización será dentro de unos poquitos días *—* (Será un extraño regalo de navidad, que espero, lo sepan comprender xd)

Desde ya, les voy diciendo que preparen las espadas, cuchillos, pistolas… porque asumiré que mi muerte será ejecutada en el próximo capítulo (queda un epílogo, así que les recomiendo que me asesisen en el verano xd)


	42. Luz y sombra

—_Quédate conmigo… —murmuró._

_Entonces, todo lo que nos rodeaba desapareció. _

_Solo la veía a ella sonriéndome, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello desordenado, sus ojos brillosos._

_La tomé en brazos y la cargué hasta su cama. Algo dentro de mí, me decía que esta noche difícilmente la podría y querría olvidar._

_Y que de alguna u otra forma, deseaba ser el hombre de la relación._

* * *

**Último capítulo Breaking Rules**

**XLII**

**Luz y sombra**

* * *

_(Este capítulo contiene muchas escenas que superan el ratting T, por lo que debo de avisarles. He creado una canción para un momento crucial de la trama, el link está en el momento ideal para que la puedan escuchar)_

* * *

**Hermione POV**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos besándonos en mi cama.

No había rapidez o algo por el estilo, solamente besos pausados, besos que se iban grabando con cada mordida suave, con cada roce, con cada jugada de lengua dentro de mi boca y la suya. Nos acariciábamos las mejillas con las nuestras, respiraba de su cabello que punzaba suavemente mi rostro, que de a poco, se iba llenando de un ligero sudor.

Sus manos se atrevieron a entrometerse dentro de mi polera, su calidez con la mía me hizo estremecer y aferrarme más a su camisa._ Iba a pasar, iba a pasar, iba a pasar_, repetía en mi cabeza, sintiendo como mi corazón bombeaba sangre de forma más rápida, angustiosamente placentera.

Pero al parecer, Ron lo tomó como una señal de miedo, y se separó con dificultad de mí.

—¿Estás... bien? —preguntó algo distante, en comparación a como estábamos hacía escasos segundos atrás.

—Sí —murmuré, tratando de agarrar otra vez sus labios con los míos. Tenía vergüenza de mirarlo con tanta devoción.

—Yo… no sé cómo se hacen estas cosas —agregó con pena. Tan lindo mi pelirrojo… no podía evitar reír y sonreír ante tal ternura. Todo estaba saliendo tan perfecto, tan natural, tan improvisado pero marcado con el ritmo de nuestros corazones, que no podía dejar de sonreírle y amarle cada segundo, otro poquito más.

—Como si yo lo supiera —respondí, escondiendo mi rostro entre el espacio de su cuello y hombro, envolviéndole en otro abrazo—, creo que nos encontramos en igual de condiciones.

Cerré mis ojos, y pude sentir la acumulación de pequeñas lágrimas entre mis pestañas. Estaba realmente emocionada. Ron me separó de su cuerpo otra vez y quedó encima de mí. Su mirada tan penetrante me estremeció una vez más

—Nunca me voy a cansar de decirte lo hermosa que eres, _Mione_ —mordí mi labio para no gritar de la emoción. No podía entender cómo cabía tanto amor dentro de mi cuerpo. Bajé otra vez la mirada porque no podía contener su vista hacía mí, y es que los dos éramos un grandioso atado de nervios. Más allá de eso, el miedo, el no saber qué seguir haciendo, cómo hacerlo, nos dejaba pequeños espasmos de silencio donde solo nos veíamos, donde solo nos hablábamos con la mirada.

Mientras nos seguíamos besando, las imágenes de nosotros dos se proyectaban en mi memoria. Nuestras primeras miradas, nuestras primeras peleas, las primeras sensaciones de que esto no acabaría en una simple amistad o en una estúpida nueva pelea. Las noches de lluvia y tormentas, las noches de llanto porque no sabía qué sucedería con nosotros dos. Todo, todo… todo lo que nos transformó en el par de personas que éramos ahora, besándonos en mi cama, tratando de deshacernos de la ropa con dificultad por la falta de experiencia, _impresionable._

Posé mis manos en su abdomen cuando él se detuvo de las caricias que me brindaba para poder quitarse la camisa. Ya le había visto de esta manera, pero nunca con este nuevo matiz. Lo encontraba mil veces más hermoso, y se estaba mostrando ante mí, solo para mí.

Con algo de vergüenza recorrí cada marca que había en su vientre, en su pectoral, en sus brazos que estaban desnudos. Robé besos de su pecho, bordándolo por primera vez con mis caricias. Todo su cuerpo olía a él, y lo extraordinario del momento era que yo misma olía a él.

No emitió sonido alguno, solo me dedicó una mirada que pude comprender a la perfección, entonces me levanté un poco de la cama, y Ron fue levantando mi polera con delicadeza. Mis brazos y abdomen sintieron el frío, mis vellos se erizaron al estar expuesta ante mi novio.

Fue el turno de él recorrer mi piel con sus manos. Toda caricia la ejercía con suavidad y preocupación, tratando de pasar por cada poro, por cada curva. Se apoderó de mi cuello, y fue bajando con un sendero de besos hasta mis senos. Me arqueé ante la excitación, y no pude contenerme por más tiempo. Necesitaba de su boca otra vez y la capturé, al momento en que enredaba mis dedos entre su cabello.

Mis manos bajaron hasta el cinturón que tenía cautivo su pantalón. Con algo de agilidad, pude desabrocharlo y sacárselo sin dejar de besarnos. Lancé lejos el cinturón, y no me importó el ruido que provocó al estallar contra la pared. Del mismo modo desabroché su pantalón, pero estaba tan entretenida besándolo que me perdí de mi labor, y me seguí entregando al placer. Que Ron jadeara sobre mi cuerpo, que murmurase mi nombre, mi apodo, que me dijese _te amo_ me transportaba al cielo.

Y al mismísimo infierno.

Se sentó en la cama para poder quitarse el pantalón y sus zapatos, y yo aproveché la instancia para sentarme al lado de él, besándole la espalda, acariciando las pecas que tenía esparcidas como una galaxia. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba posar mis yemas en cada una de esas divertidas manchitas que gozaban de ubicación, aguardando los latidos de Ron, su respiración, protegiendo sus órganos vitales. Él se volteó y me recorrió con sus ojos brillosos.

—Te veo y es como si pudiese reconocerme a mí mismo —se acercó más a mi cuerpo, necesitábamos de un abrazo, entregarnos más amor, más caricias que ya no eran tan inocentes e inexpertas. Su boca buscó mi boca, y sus dedos se atrevieron a deslizar los tirantes de mi sujetador. Tenía vergüenza, pero no dejé de observarlo. Con la misma suavidad de antes, recorrió el nuevo rastro de piel descubierto. Podía sentir los cambios en mi cuerpo, cómo me iba estimulando con simples roces. Me senté arriba de él y lo enrollé con mis piernas. Ron perdió su cabeza entre mis senos ya descubiertos.

Respiraba con dificultad, gemía suavemente y pequeñas vibraciones en mi parte íntima me informaban que la nueva experiencia que estaba viviendo, me enloquecería si no apagaba de una vez el fuego que se estaba acumulando. Lo acosté en la cama y jugué con la pretina de su ropa interior. Mis manos habían rozado su miembro y sabía lo excitado que se encontraba. Sus manos apretaron mis nalgas y no dudó en desprender mi pantalón. Terminé lanzándolo de una patada al piso, donde estaba la ropa de él. Si hasta nuestras prendas no podían dejar de estar unidas.

La niñez comenzó a desaparecer de mi cuerpo. Era obvio que no tenía la anatomía de una infante, pero sí algunos sueños e ilusiones que permanecían en mí. Ahora, una mujer estaba naciendo delante de Ron, para amarle con más madurez, con más convicciones, con más fuerza si era posible. Una mujer que deseaba envolverse y despedazarse en su cuerpo, en cada sudor que recorría su vida, absorber su esencia y ser absorbida, hasta no ser dos, sino uno solo.

Ron tomó las riendas de la situación; sin conocimientos, sin experiencias, buscó y se estremeció cuando me despojó y se despojó de lo último que nos cubría para perdernos entre las sábanas dispersas.

Estábamos en nuestra génesis, en nuestro primer eslabón, estábamos juntos, y juntos nos conoceríamos como nadie nos conocía. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, ya no había marcha atrás, y por mucho que existiese una razón para retroceder, ninguno de los dos lo querría hacer. Todo se deshizo y un pequeño gemido nació en mi garganta. Él también gimió, y una danza nueva para ambos empezó a nacer bajo nuestros vientres.

Contrastes y choques que apenas se escuchaban, porque nuestra respiración era fuerte, prolongada. Jadeos, gemidos, suspiros ahogados que se perdían en las clavículas, en besos detrás de las orejas, en frases que osaban salir de nuestra boca, sin perder el ahínco de dejarse ir por culpa del dolor. Me afirmé con fuerza de su espalda, arañándosela y sintiéndome culpable por dañarla. Él me estaba inundando, estaba adentrándose a lo más íntimo de mí. Sabía que también le dolía, sabía que también se sentía culpable porque me veía llorar, pero no nos abandonamos. Y fue ahí cuando todo dolor fue descendiendo, y otras nuevas sensaciones se fueron apoderando de nosotros. Iniciamos otra composición, una con nuevos colores. Aprovechaba de arrullar cada parte del hombre que había obtenido el mayor regalo que le podía haber dado a alguien. Me levantó un poco para llenarme con su cuerpo y lo sentí tan dentro de mí, que no había manera de equivocarse; él y yo, por fin éramos uno solo.

Gemimos con más fuerza, el fulgor interno de ambos se terminó por consumir y transformar en fuego, explotando la pasión desmesurada, el amor expresado en su máxima forma, desarmándonos en un mar de sensaciones, llevándose los recuerdos de una virginidad que ya no nos acompañaba.

—_Te amo_ —jadeó en mi oído, y no sentí otra cosa que su calor recorriéndome de pies a cabeza. Él me amaba y yo lo amaba. Ambos éramos felices, ambos éramos los dueños de nosotros mismos. Ambos habíamos conocido lo que era el amor, con nuestros cuerpos desnudos, humedecidos por el sudor.

—_Te amo_ —respondí exhalando aire sobre su boca. Nuestra vida ahora estaba marcada por un nuevo horizonte. Ya no tenía miedo, ya no tenía que esconder nada. Nuestra infancia había quedado atrás. Ahora buscaríamos, como hombre y como mujer, el motivo por el cual seguir cultivando este amor tan grande que nacía en mi pecho con solo verle, con solo sentirle de esta nueva manera. El mañana siempre sería nuestra excusa para consolidar nuestro amor.

Su cuerpo fue abandonando con mucho cuidado el mío. Podía sentir cómo se vivía ahora la soledad, sin él dentro de mí. Mi hombre, mi amigo y ahora mi amante. Se acomodó al lado de mi cuerpo, ofreciéndome su abrazo protector para cubrirnos del frío de la realidad. Besó mi frente y yo el entremedio de su cuello.

Volvía al cielo, junto a él.

Nos abandonamos al silencio compartido, ese donde se habla a través de las respiraciones. Podía sentirle tiritar, o quizás era yo. No lo hacía por frío, sino de emoción pura. Merlín santo, acababa de perder la virginidad con el hombre de mi vida, con el único a quien había aprendido a amar; con nuestras diferencias, con nuestras virtudes, alegrías y penas. No podía tener tanta felicidad acumulada dentro de mi pecho. Sencillamente, no se podía.

Ron acarició mi rostro con sus pulgares. Robé uno de ellos y lo marqué con un beso fugaz.

—Pensé que dormías —acotó con suavidad.

—No podría hacerlo. No ahora —y me aferré otro poco más a su cuerpo. Él acomodó su mentón por sobre mi cabeza, presionándome a embriagarme con el aroma de su cuerpo.

El móvil de Ron comenzó a emitir un débil sonido, desatando su máximo volumen segundos después.

—Harry… me debe de estar odiando —expresó, mas no se movió de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

—Debes de contestarle, tiene que estar preocupado por ti.

—No planeo moverme de aquí.

—Debes hacerlo —ordené, pero no de forma mandona. Ron estiró su brazo y tomó la punta de su pantalón. Lo fue arrastrando hasta obtener su celular y remarcó el número.

—_¿Dónde estás? _—escuché que le preguntaba Harry.

—Estoy en casa de Hermione aún. Su madre está de turno en la consulta.

—_Si planeabas quedarte allá me lo hubieras dicho, te llevaste mi auto._

—¡Ron irá de inmediato, no te preocupes, Harry! —grité.

—¿Me estás echando?

—No. Solo te estoy haciendo cumplir con lo que le dijiste a nuestro amigo.

—Pero Mione… no me puedes pedir esto, ahora —era cierto, no se lo podía pedir. No quería que se fuera, deseaba que se quedase junto a mí, pero no podía.

—Estaré bien. Acumularé ganas de verte apenas terminemos la PSU de mañana. Los siguientes días serán felicidad pura —le aseguré.

—_Chicos… si los interrumpí o les estoy generando una problemática, prefiero no ocupar el automóvil _—cierto, estábamos hablando con Harry.

—Te llamo más rato —fue el último mensaje emitido por Ron. Luego dejó su celular en el velador y se dobló un poco para mirarme de frente.

—A pesar de que lo… acabamos de hacer… siento una vergüenza horrible —confesé, cubriendo mi rubor con las sábanas—. Estoy desnuda, sucia, no soy agradable.

—No me vengas con esas cosas, eres hermosa.

—Lo dices por la emoción del momento —le corté rápidamente—. Es tarde, y mañana tenemos responsabilidades.

—Iré a dejarle el automóvil a Harry y me devolveré en otro medio, no planeo dejarte sola esta noche.

—Mamá llegará en la madrugada, si te ve aquí y ve mi habitación, oh mierda, mis sábanas… serás hombre muerto, y te irás al cielo sin conocer tu puntaje final.

—Lo que menos me interesa es la PSU.

—Lo dices porque estás caliente —me atreví a molestarle.

—¿Y tú no? —su aire superior, aunque infantil ante el rubor que lo delató, le hizo ganador de un beso.

—Estoy muerta —confesé. Un pequeño dolor me punzaba. Ron se preocupó de inmediato—. No es algo grave. Pero por lo mismo, sería bueno que ambos descansáramos. Mañana tenemos la mitad de nuestro futuro, ahora nos bañamos, tratamos de dormir, y mañana nos vemos, te lo prometo —asintió con desgana, pero buscó su ropa esparcida en el suelo y se tapó. Yo consciente de nuestra vergüenza aún, me volteé.

—¿Puedo ocupar el baño?

—Claro que sí —no me volteé hasta que escuché el agua de la ducha correr suavemente. Me enrollé con una de las sábanas, y busqué la ropa más cómoda para poder dormir. Saqué la otra sábana que había quedado con el recuerdo de nuestra primera vez y abrí la ventana de mi habitación. El aire estaba agradablemente matizado con nuestros aromas, pero un pequeño miedo a _madre inquisidora_ me perturbaba.

—Voy a salir… —dijo del interior del baño. Solo modulé una palabra sin sentido para decirle que sí—. De verdad que deseas… ¿quedarte sola?

—De verdad… tengo que escribir lo que acabo de vivir en mi diario de vida —Ron sonrió y me atrajo a su cuerpo. Nos perdimos por un instante entre besos cortos, suaves, entre besos que no se repetirían jamás, porque el instante era único.

—Mañana vendré a tu casa, apenas estés lista y fuera de la prueba de historia.

—No me moveré de aquí —hablé, besándolo por última vez en la noche.

Con desgano salió de mi habitación y le observé partir acomodada en mi ventana, hasta que el vehículo se perdió entre la oscuridad. No podía soportar el silencio en mi habitación, por lo que subí un poco más el volumen del reproductor de música del computador, y traté de ordenar todos mis pensamientos. Me arrepentía de haberle dicho que se fuera.

El tiempo pasó con mucha rapidez, o yo me quedé como imbécil al borde de mi cama durante mucho tiempo, pero Ron me acababa de enviar un mensaje de texto, diciéndome que ya había llegado y estaba realmente arrepentido. Le contesté que mañana las cosas serían distintas, y que podríamos estar todo el tiempo que quisiésemos juntos.

Fui al dormitorio de mi madre y tomé prestado su despertador. Lo coloqué al lado del mío, y también puse la alarma de mi celular. No podía quedarme dormida, y sentía que no tendría las fuerzas para hacer una buena prueba. Al principio me costó poder conciliar el sueño, pensaba en lo que habíamos acabado de hacer, y que a partir de ahora, el y yo éramos tan cercanos como nadie más. Pensé en las burlas de Ginny, en la cara de vergüenza de Harry, en la picardía de Draco y el enfado de Parvati, en la expectación de Luna y la no importancia de Nev. Carajo, por qué pensaba en todos ellos, debía enfocarme en mi madre cuando le contase, porque era obvio, tenía que comenzar a cuidarme, y necesitaba que ella supiese en los pasos que estaba.

El cansancio me venció por fin y logré dormir, aunque no logré recuperar energías. Tuve una horrible sé cuánto tiempo duró, ni tampoco de qué se trató, pero sabía que había sido horrible, porque mis ojos amanecieron con lágrimas secas decorándolos, y la angustia no se me fue durante toda la mañana.

Con suerte respondí veintiocho preguntas en la PSU de matemáticas, pero recordé la voz de mi profesora, diciendo que podría tener buen puntaje si respondía solamente las preguntas en las cuales estaba tan segura como mi nombre. Y si la profesora Minerva me había recomendado aquello, no debía de por qué dudar.

El colegio donde debía de rendir la prueba se encontraba bien lejos de mi casa, así que decidí almorzar en el sector y esperar en el mismo perímetro la prueba de historia. Encendí mi móvil pero lo apagué de inmediato, porque tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Ginny, y alcancé a leer un mensaje de ella que decía: _quiero detalles._

Me sonrojé, porque asumía que la más inquisidora del grupo ya habría molestado a mi novio, así que tendría que poner manos a la obra, e inventar algo para que ambos no fuéramos atacados.

Repasé el contenido final para la última prueba, y caminé con lentitud hasta el colegio. El salón no estaba tan lleno como en la mañana, así que el aire estaba fresco y agradable. Ideal para las fechas y para la hora, porque moría de calor. Afortunadamente mi cerebro estaba más despejado, y contesté la mayoría del examen. Lo encontré el más fácil de los tres que realicé, así que con mucha confianza, me fui a mi hogar.

Maravillosa fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Ron esperándome a la entrada de mi casa. Nos saludamos con un beso suave que estremeció todo mi cuerpo. Lo extrañaba como nunca lo había extrañado en mi vida.

Nos abrazamos y su aroma me dio la bienvenida al paraíso.

—Buenas tardes —susurró mi madre, cargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, señora Granger —respondió motorizadamente.

—Hola mamá —le saludé, mientras le besaba la mejilla.

—¿Qué tal las pruebas?

—Preocúpate solo de historia, que ahí me fue excelente, no me amargues el día pensando en matemáticas —mi mamá hizo una mueca deforme, y nos dio privacidad para que estuviésemos un momento sin ella.

Ron se sentó en el sillón de tres cuerpos, y yo me hice un ovillo entre sus piernas. Estaba tan serena, que podía ver nuestra figura unida, reflejada en una de las bolitas del árbol de navidad que decoraba el rincón de mi casa. Nos veíamos deformes, pero felices.

Todo estaba realmente tranquilo.

Esa tranquilidad que asecha algún problema o algo por el estilo. Sentía que de alguna u otra manera llegábamos al final, pero que algo dramático y trágico se nos venía encima. Entonces la angustia de mi sueño se hizo presente, y un par de lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, mojando el pantalón de él.

—¿Qué sucede, Mione?

—No lo sé… supongo que las hormonas están provocando estragos en mí.

—Ahora somos uno solo. Tu dolor es el mío, así que tus preocupaciones también lo son —aquello me lo dijo con tanta seriedad que el miedo de perderlo me hizo romper en llanto—, tranquila Mione, yo estaré siempre contigo.

—Siempre es una palabra realmente grande.

—Mínima para compartirla contigo —nos besamos con suavidad. Mientras sus labios entibiaban los míos pasó sus yemas por mis ojos y fue secando cada vestigio de agua salada. Su móvil comenzó a sonar, pero no hizo mohín en contestarlo. Entonces el mío comenzó a emitir su tenue melodía.

—De seguro que es Ginny —susurró mientras tomaba algo de aire. Apoyé mi frente y le di razón movimiento mi cabeza lentamente. Volvimos a sumirnos en nuevos besos, y nuestros móviles seguían sonando de manera constante.

El teléfono de mi casa también sonó, y con desgano, dejaba de besarle el cuello. Mi madre gritó de su habitación que ella atendería la llamada, así que volví a mi tarea.

—¡Hermione! —gritó desde su dormitorio, de una manera tan angustiosa que me congeló la sangre—. ¡Hermione! ¡Ron! —nos gritaba a los dos. Ron se puso de pie y tomó mi mano para ayudarme, todo a la velocidad de la luz. Subimos al cuarto de mamá, y la encontramos sentada al borde de la cama, con el teléfono colocado en su pecho.

—Qué pasó mamá —pregunté nerviosa.

—Es su amigo, Harry, está realmente mal, no puedo entenderle, pero creo que escuché algo de muerte —muerte. Oh Merlín, muerte… mamá estaba completamente loca. Harry no podía estar mal, no podía no entenderle, se había equivocado.

Me quedé helada mirando a mi madre, y Ron le quitó el teléfono de sus manos con un movimiento de cabeza que indicaba permiso.

—Harry —nombró a nuestro amigo con prudencia, y el rostro de Ron se fue desfigurando, hasta que sus ojos se colocaron rojos, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

—Ron, qué sucede —pedí que me explicara. El silencio, los murmullos, el que no me quisiese dar la cara…—. ¡Qué mierda está pasando, Ron! —mamá me tomó de los brazos para que me tranquilizara.

—Yo voy para allá. No te preocupes. No hagan nada sin mí —respondió, mientras ponía el teléfono en su sitio—. Hermione, por lo que más quieras, quédate aquí.

—Estás loco si crees que te haré caso. Qué sucede, a dónde vas —le dije, porque comenzaba a bajar las escaleras sin siquiera decirme a dónde mierda pensaba ir.

—Necesito juntarme con Harry, Draco y Nev —expresó con rapidez, cuando ya estaba en las afueras de mi casa.

—Pero qué sucede, carajo —me dio la cara, y de sus ojos salían lágrimas sin control. Corrí hasta donde estaba y lo abracé. Creí que ambos nos caeríamos, y a pesar de no ser el momento de pensar en nosotros, me di cuenta que nuestro amor nos hacía fuertes, porque nos mantuvimos de pie.

—Parvati se iba a juntar con Draco… luego de que ambos terminasen de rendir la prueba —comenzó a decir sobre mi cabeza. Los latidos de mi corazón fueron más rápidos, porque en mi oído retumbaba de la misma manera el de Ron—. Parvati estaba esperando a que los automóviles dejasen de pasar para poder cruzar la calle…y uno de estos se salió de la carretera…

—No puede ser —murmuré en su pecho, comprendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo a nuestro alrededor.

—Harry no me explicó más detalles, pero ahora debo de ir con ellos. Quieren encontrar al mal nacido y matarlo. Yo tengo que estar con ellos, son mis amigos.

—Parvati… —Ron se atragantó y trató de mirarme con todo el amor que pudiese existir en el mundo.

—Parvati murió, Hermione —y lo que me dijo, fue lo más horrible que pude haber escuchado en toda mi vida de su boca. Aspiré aire, mientras mis ojos se aguaban y comenzaban a lanzar hileras de lágrimas. Lágrimas que no podía controlar, porque a mi mente se venían demasiadas cosas, demasiados recuerdos, demasiada impotencia al no entender del todo cómo mierda estaba ocurriendo esto. Por qué a ellos, por qué ahora, no… por la misma mierda no podía entender como el curso de la vida cambiaba tan drásticamente.

—Nos estaban llamando, Ron —comenté con culpa. Me toqué el celular y lo saqué frenéticamente. Tenía llamadas perdidas de Ginny, de Harry…

—Por favor, quédate aquí —repitió con angustia. Le moví mi cabeza negativamente, pero resignada a la vez. Sabía que no le podría ganar esta vez—. Me muero si te sucede algo a ti, Mione. Me muero —nos abrazamos con furia, y ahí sollozamos por un instante. Escuché a mi madre apoyarse en el umbral de nuestra casa, le escuché llorar. Ella como madre debía de entender también el dolor de perder a un hijo.

—Iré donde las niñas. Si Luna se llega a enterar…

—Yo iré con ella. No te preocupes —mamá se acercó hacia nosotros y le dio esa seguridad a Ron, para que me dejara salir de la casa—. Todos ustedes son amigos, y deben de permanecer unidos. Anda con los chicos y dales apoyo, sobre todo a Draco —Ron asintió y se dispuso a marchar rápidamente—. Y por favor… no comentan una locura —no fue una orden, pero tuvo el calibre necesario para que Ron tratase de calmar las pasiones. No mamá… no nos podías pedir que pensáramos con la cabeza fría. Ahora no.

Ella entró a la casa a buscar su cartera y yo marqué a Ginny.

—_Hermione…_ —su voz era melancólica y desgarradora—, _Hermione…_

—Me acabo de enterar… Ron se juntará con los chicos ahora —logré comentarle.

—_Hermione, están decidimos a matar al hijo de puta, tengo miedo._

—¿Dónde estás? Yo voy para allá. ¿Dónde está Luna? —preguntaba, mientras comenzaba a caminar con mi madre al paradero.

—_Voy camino a casa de Luna… es necesario que se entere, pero no sé cómo carajos decírselo. Su bebé ha estado muy inquieto estos días._

—Espérame a que llegue para acompañarte —no podía ver a Ginny, pero sabía que había asentido ante mi petición.

Mamá hizo estacionar a un taxi, y le pidió que nos llevase lo más rápido posible hacia la dirección. A pesar de haber sido el viaje más corto a casa de Luna, fue el más lento.

Trataba de comunicarme con Ron, con los chicos, pero ninguno de ellos me contestaba el celular. Estaba preocupada por ellos, preocupada porque sabía que la rabia era la peor enemiga en nuestras vidas. Era consciente que podrían cometer una locura, sobre todo Draco.

Draco, mi amigo, cómo mierda se debe de estar sintiendo en este mismo instante, seguía llamándole pero no podía sencillamente, comunicarme con ellos.

Ginny estaba sentada a las afueras de la casa de Luna, cubriendo su rostro entre sus piernas. Escuchó le motor del automóvil y levantó su mirada. Sus ojos estaban tan rojos como los míos. Nos abrazamos apenas nos vimos. Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por nuestras mejillas, mezclándose con nuestros cabellos, con nuestros propios rostros. El dolor se hacía palpable nuevamente, como si recién nos acabásemos de enterar.

—Fue horrible, Hermione, fue horrible —gimoteaba en mi hombro, aferrándose de mi ropa. No sabía qué decirle, y era porque había tantos sentimientos en mi cabeza, que no se lograban poner de acuerdo para salir. Deseaba gritarle mierdas al mundo, deseaba consolar a Ginny, consolarme a mí misma, porque sentía que esta vez sí me caería.

—Tenemos que ser fuertes, para Draco, para Anthony —articulé con delicadeza, haciéndole cariño en su cabellera pelirroja.

—Debo de relajarme, si Luna me ve así se alterará de inmediato. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de poder decirle.

Alcancé a asentir, cuando un ruido del interior de la casa nos llamó la atención. Nos preocupamos al instante, porque había sonado similar a un golpe. Nos quitamos las lágrimas de la cara y con paso rápido nos acercamos a la puerta, saltándonos la rejita mediana que estaba con llave. Golpeamos la puerta.

—¡Luna! —expresaba Ginny, tratando de sonar relajada, pero aguda.

Silencio.

—¿Estás en la casa? —preguntaba en los espacios de silencio, cuando dejaba de golpetear.

—_Shh_… —le dije a Ginny. Ambas colocamos nuestras orejas en la puerta, y podíamos oír que alguien removía cosas del suelo, o algo así.

—Por la mierda —Ginny estaba nerviosa, se le cayó su móvil de sus manos. Lo recogió y llamó al teléfono de casa de Luna. Este sonaba ocupado. Marcó al celular de ella, y pudimos escuchar la melodía al interior de la casa—, contesta, contesta… —pero nada. Luna no nos contestaba.

Entonces, nos lanzaron algo desde el interior de la casa, que chocó con la puerta y retumbó en nuestras orejas.

—¡Luna! —gritamos a coro, golpeando la puerta con más rabia. Algo raro ocurría dentro de esa casa, y no sabíamos qué.

.

.

* * *

**Luna POV**

Las chicas gritaban mi nombre afuera de mi casa, pero yo no podía pedirles ayuda. El dolor en mi vientre me tenía en el piso, lejos de mi celular, lejos del teléfono de la casa. Emitía gemidos que eran tan débiles como la fuerza que me acompañaba en este preciso momento. Parvati había muerto, y la noticia me tomó por sorpresa. La vida era tan injusta, regalándome alegría a mí, y otorgándole tristezas a Draco, a ese pobre niño que no podría recordar a su madre porque partió tan joven, cuando él apenas…

Miré hacia mis piernas, y un líquido transparente fue mojándome. Me toqué el bulto y un presentimiento desagradable me invadió.

—¡Ginny! —grité con toda la fuerza que pude juntar. Tomé otro objeto que cayó conmigo hacía minutos atrás, y volví a lanzarlo hacia la puerta. Hermione empezó a patear la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta, puesto que no pudo abrir de esa forma la madera. Cinco patadas y mandó a volar los palitos que dividían el ventanal, y los trocitos de vidrio se esparcieron por la sala principal. Primero pasó Ginny con algo de cuidado, mas al verme tirada en el suelo, acudió con prisa hacia mí.

—¡LUNA! —su grito fue tan agónico como tenebroso—, oh Dios mío, ¡Hermione, señora Jane!

—No quiero que mi hija se muera —sollocé con miedo.

—Rompió bolsa —dijo la mamá de Hermione—, hay que llevarle rápidamente a un hospital, tendrá que dar a luz.

—Pero si aún falta un mes para que nazca —hablaba entre llantos. Las tres me trataron de tomar en brazos, y yo seguía botando líquido.

—Te llevaremos a un hospital ahora mismo —dijo la señora.

—Las llaves del auto de papá están ahí —indiqué hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, rápido. No hay tiempo que perder.

—¿Y quién de nosotras sabe conducir? —preguntó la dentista. Su inquisición otra vez me removió por completo.

—Será mi prueba de fuego —argumentó Ginny con seriedad implacable.

—SI un oficial nos ve en la calle…

—Mamá, no es tiempo de pensar en _webadas_, hay que actuar ya, a la mierda las putas reglas y que se jodan los oficiales si ven a una menor de edad y sin licencia de conducir. Llevamos a otra menor con un posible parto —le contestó histérica Hermione, mientras se colocaba en el asiento trasero para sostenerme ahí dentro. Mi hija comenzaba a inquietarse dentro y sentía que me desgarraría el estómago.

—Ginny, si no te sientes capaz, podemos decirle a un vecino... ¡Oh! —gemí ante un nuevo dolor.

—Olvídalo. Es ahora o nunca — y diciendo aquello, hizo partir el auto y nos dirigimos al primer hospital que nos diese el recorrido casi fugitivo de Ginny.

No podía olvidarme de la pena.

Suponía que el adelanto del parto se debía a la impresión de conocer tan horrible noticia. A medida que pensaba en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el dolor en mi vientre se intensificaba. Sabía que no debía de pensar en tragedias, pero el rostro de Parvati no podía alejarse de mi subconsciente. Le veía sonreír, ayudarme durante este último tiempo, siendo de vital ayuda en todo mi proceso de embarazada. No podía dejar de llorar y gemir de dolor. Hermione no decía nada, solo me acariciaba y dejaba que le apretase sus manos. Ginny observaba todo a su alrededor. Y la madre de Hermione se aferraba al cinturón de seguridad. Como si aquello le salvase la vida.

Ahora lo único que me mantenía centrada en la vida, era mi hija. Todo lo otro valía cero. Cuestionaba los cinturones de seguridad, los pasos de cebra, los semáforos… para qué existían esas cosas, si igual nos moríamos, si igual perdíamos a seres queridos, aun respetando las reglas.

—Qué habrá sucedido… —murmuró Ginny. Dobló con un poco más de lentitud para estacionarse en el hospital, el cual tenía dos patrullas de policías, las cuales estaban rodeadas de medios televisivos. Mi amiga se estacionó lejos de los carabineros, y Hermione, aun estando el vehículo en movimiento, se bajó para ir a buscar una silla de ruedas.

—Yo me devolveré a tu casa —dijo la madre de Hermione—. Si yo llegase a mi hogar y viese la ventana destrozada, líquido por todo el salón, cosas en el suelo, y no encontrase a mi hija que está embarazada, me preocuparía demasiado.

—Muchas gracias, señora Granger. Mi padre dejó su celular en la casa, así que se enterará de esto… —una contracción me hizo erguir la espalda— cuando llegue a nuestro hogar.

—Yo vendré con él… y le explicaré… como están ocurriendo las cosas. Por favor, mantengan los móviles encendidos y a mano —también salió del vehículo y Ginny se fue a la parte trasera, para tratar de sacarme junto a la señora Granger antes de que se fuera y nos dejara solas. Hermione corría hacia nosotras con una silla de ruedas y un par de enfermeras persiguiéndole.

—De seguro que ya está dilatada —el comentario una de las chicas de blanco me empalideció, y me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a los brazos de mis amigas. Me llevaron con una velocidad moderada, porque no podíamos agregar otra desgracia a nuestras vidas.

—Hay que llamar a Neville. Él tiene que saber que me encuentro en este estado —le pedía a mis amigas.

—Le avisaremos, pero ahora eres tú nuestra prioridad. Te dejaremos en mejores manos, y luego trataremos de ubicarnos con ellos. Ya sabes que… no hemos podido hablar con los chicos —agregó Ginny.

Seguía pensando en muchas cosas. En el dolor físico, espiritual, en las injusticias de la vida… sencillamente no podía, y el aroma a hospital, ese que te provoca nauseas se entrometía a mi sistema por mi nariz, dándome deseos de vomitar.

—Aguanta Luna, ya llegamos a pabellón —pedía Hermione, tratando de llevarme más rápido.

—No me siento bien, quiero que mi madre esté conmigo —dije al borde de los sollozos. Cómo deseaba que mi madre estuviese viva, que me estuviese acompañando en este momento, que fuera ella la que me llevaba corriendo, que fuese ella la que me hubiese tejido cositas para mi hija, abrigado mi pancita en el invierno.

—Tu madre sí está contigo, amiga —me respondió Ginny, frotándome la espalda—. Siempre ha estado, y ahora, junto a Parvati, te están protegiendo para que este angelito venga a darnos un poco de alegría —las lágrimas salieron y me dediqué a soltar todos mis dolores con llantos y gemidos.

—¡Harry! —gritó de pronto Hermione. El nombrado dirigió la mirada hacia nosotros. Tenía las mejillas rojas, estaba agitado y juré haber visto un corte en uno de sus brazos.

—Chicas qué hacen… ¡Neville! ¡Neville! —gritó, sin importarle que estuviésemos en el pasillo donde se exigía silencio. Teníamos todo un espectáculo montado, pero me alegraba saber que Nev estaba aquí.

—¡Ayúdame con Draco, Harry! —gritaba de la otra esquina Nev. Estaba igual de magullado que Harry, y sostenía a Draco, que estaba casi irreconocible.

—Draco —murmuramos las tres con desconsuelo. No podía caminar por sí solo, y supuse que le habían dado una especie de calmante. Tenía su camisa con manchones de sangre, algunos más oscuros que otros. Su rostro estaba más rojo, con más heridas.

—Qué hicieron, chicos —quiso saber Ginny, pero su respuesta, que era la misma interrogante de nosotras, quedó en el aire. Harry ayudaba a cargar a Draco, mientras que Nev corría hacia mí para auxiliarme en algo que no podía ayudar.

—Cómo estás, que te sucedió, nuestra hija, qué pasa…

—Nuestra hija nacerá, Nev, va a nacer —mis amigas se corrieron para que Nev pudiese estar conmigo. Todo esto lo hacíamos siguiendo el infinito pasillo que nos llevaba hasta el pabellón.

—¿Usted es el padre del niño que nacerá?

—De la niña, sí, yo soy el padre —respondía nervioso a la enfermera.

—Será un parto complejo, no sabemos las condiciones…

—Deseo entrar. No dejaré sola a la madre de mi hija, a mi novia.

—Debe de ir a ese sitio entonces para que lo preparen —le indicó una pequeña sala — las otras enfermeras le indicarán el camino —cortó abruptamente—, ustedes no pueden pasar, y traten de guardar compostura. No sé qué sucede con ustedes, pero esto es un hospital, no un circo —nos retó, y dejó a Ginny y a Hermione detrás de las puertas.

—Estaremos aquí, esperando —gritó de todos modos Ginny. Volteé para verles por última vez, pero tuve la enorme puerta blanca como única imagen. Hombres de blanco me acomodaron en una camilla helada, y otro a medida que seguíamos por un nuevo pasillo, me preguntaba cosas que no podía responderle.

Llegamos a la sala de pabellón, donde me traspasaron a otra camilla, teniendo el informe de mi peso y estatura, el anestesiólogo se arriesgó y trató de inyectarme en uno de mis antebrazos. Una nueva contracción hizo que me corriese y la aguja no se ensartó en la piel, a cambio de eso, tuve una pequeña hilera de sangre.

—No tendremos tiempo de anestesiarla, el feto ya está en posición, se está ahogando —dijo un nuevo personaje que aparecía. Las luces fluorescentes que estaban sobre mí, apenas me dejaban ver a todas las personas que de apoco me iban rodeando. Sentía como me terminaban de desprender de la ropa que llevaba aún puesta, y cómo trataban de subirme la polera. Todo era rápido y doloroso.

—Duele mucho —gemía y trataba de permanecer en el mismo sitio, pero eran tan fuertes los dolores que no podía controlarme.

—Tienes que pujar con fuerza, no querrás que tu hijo muera —hablaba una mujer, colocándose al lado de mí—. A la cuenta de tres vas a hacer cuenta que te estás sentando, yo te sostendré.

—No puedo, duele mucho —y sus vaticinios desagradables no alentaban, al contrario, me desesperaban aún más.

—¡Luna! —Neville estaba vestido de esmeralda. A pesar de no verle su rostro, sabía que era él. Sus ojos los podría reconocer entre cientos, y alguno de sus cabellos ondulados intentaban salirse del gorro que les aprisionaba.

—No puedo, no tengo fuerza —lloraba, sosteniendo su brazo.

—Claro que puedes. Nuestra hija está esperando a que le ayudes. Ella te quiere conocer, tienes que ser fuerte —me repetía.

—1, 2, 3, ¡puja! —gritaba la mujer. Me aferré de la mano de Nev, de la mano de ella, y mientras gritaba, podía distinguir un agudo grito que provenía de mis piernas—, otra vez, 1, 2, 3, ¡puja! —lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, y sentí que algo dentro de mí había salido hacia el exterior.

Respiré con agitación, y entre las lágrimas que tenía aglomeradas en mis ojos, pude ver cómo uno de los médicos tomaba en brazos a mi hija, la cual lloraba insaciablemente.

—Ya nació… —pronuncié agitadamente—, ve a verla —le pedía a Neville. Él me besó la frente y me acomodó el cabello que tenía en ella.

—Ya vengo, no pienso dejarte —me susurró y fue a ver cómo atendían a nuestro bebé.

Sabía que no me pondrían a mi hija en mi regazo, había nacido con un mes y días de anticipación, y necesitaba que fuese a una incubadora para que terminase su proceso de formación, por si es que faltaba algo en su organismo que no estuviese preparado para este mundo.

Era consciente de todo lo que las enfermeras hacían en mí. Me limpiaban, me daban calmantes e inyectaban suero. No había perdido sangre, pero sí había tenido un parto de emergencia, natural, donde estuve propensa a contagiarme con alguna enfermedad, y mi hija también. A pesar de eso, me sentía inmensamente culpable, porque estaba haciendo del día más horrible de Draco, el más hermoso para mí.

—Perdóname Draco… ¡PERDÓNAME! —grité, tratando de limpiarme las lágrimas. Apenas podía con el suero que me acababan de poner—, perdóname por hacer de tu día, el mejor, perdóname por favor, perdóname —sollozaba, perdiendo el control. Ahora podía llorar en paz, podía angustiarme todo lo que no pude hacer antes por poner en peligro a mi hija. El dolor caía en toneladas sobre mis hombros. Pobre Draco, le recordé en el pasillo del hospital, qué le habría pasado, por qué los chicos estaban así, habrían encontrado a quien dio muerte a Parvati. Todo era una inmensidad de dudas que no podía canalizar—, por favor, perdóname, perdóname Anthony —ese pequeño que recién comenzaba a hablar, ese pequeño que no podría ver jamás nunca los ojos de su madre—, Anthony, perdóname…

—Le inyectaremos un calmante…

—No necesito calmante, quiero ver a mi hija, quiero a Neville, Draco, perdóname —me tomaron el otro brazo, y sentí la aguja entrar. Grité con fuerza, hasta que fui perdiendo el conocimiento. Vi a Nev acercarse, pude ser capaz de sentir algunas caricias de él en mi cabeza, y mis ojos se fueron cerrando con fuerza.

.

.

Las ganas de vomitar fueron las que me trajeron del extraño sueño.

Si bien estaba consciente de todo el dolor físico después del parto, el dolor que llevaba en mi corazón lo era mucho más.

Busqué con lentitud al lado de mi cama si había algo en lo cual pudiese vomitar, y una enfermera que estaba cambiándome el suero me facilitó una chata, auxiliándome.

—¿Cómo está mi hija? —pregunté, luego de expulsar bilis.

—Su hija se encuentra en perfecto estado. Es una bebé preciosa, como su madre.

—¿Está todo bien con ella?

—Dentro de lo normal sí. Ahora está en observaciones por haber nacido prematura, pero está bien. ¿Usted cómo se siente?

—Horrible —contesté sin ningún tapujo—. ¿Podré ir a ver a mi hija?

—El médico le tiene recomendado reposo, podrá ir a verla mañana.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez y media de la noche. Llamaré a su novio. Recién salió de la habitación —asentí y enterré mi cabeza en la almohada para no vomitar otra vez. Ya no tenía a mi hija dentro de mí, pero aún mi mente me jugaba sensaciones en mi estómago.

—Las diez y media de la noche… —sí que había dormido. Me preguntaba qué cosas habrían sucedido en todo este lapso.

—Te ves mucho mejor —Neville se acercó y besó mi frente—, ahora tienes más color en tus mejillas. Las extrañaba sonrosadas.

—¿Nuestra hija? —volví a preguntar.

—Duerme tranquilamente. Es hermosa. Le sacamos una fotografía con el celular de Ginny, mírala —me dijo, facilitándome el móvil de mi amiga. La imagen no era de mucha calidad tomando en cuenta que la habían obtenido a una prolongada distancia, pero podía distinguirla a la perfección. Tenía algunos cabellos, mínimas pelusas de pelo cubriendo su cabecita, estaba algo arrugada, una nariz pequeña, sus manitos como puños pequeños. Ella era mi hija, mi preciosa hija.

—Nev… nuestra hija es preciosa —expresé en un suspiro.

—Hay alguien que desea hablar contigo… —inició una conversación, algo incómodo— pero solo le haré pasar, si me prometes que estarás bien, y no te desesperarás.

—¿Draco sigue aquí? —Neville asintió.

—Está afuera, quiere verte… pero yo solo le dejaré entrar, si tú me prometes que no volverás a descontrolarte. Acabas de experimentar un parto, no puedes conmocionarte demasiado —asentí a todas sus palabras y apreté sus manos en señal que todo estaría bien —él se dirigió a la puerta, e hizo una señal hacia el exterior. Se corrió un poco de la puerta y entró Draco.

Jamás le había visto tan demacrado. Era como si no hubiese dormido en meses. Su piel era más blanca de lo normal, y sus ojos grises marcaban más presencia que nunca, producto de las ojeras que decoraban la parte baja de ellos.

—Veo que yo no soy el único que tiene un rostro de mierda… —musitó acercándose a mí, para besarme una de las mejillas. Estaba hecho mierda, pero aún así… aún así me estaba dando ánimos a mí—, ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, posando su mano en la mía. No podía hablar, sentía como un hormigueo constante crecía en mi garganta. Neville me acariciaba la espalda. Sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Perdóname —le pedí de frente.

—No me tienes que pedir perdón por nada. No has hecho nada, Luna —mis mejillas se calentaron con los hilos de agua que bajaban lentos pero seguros—. No llores… ya hemos llorado lo suficiente, y a ella le dolía mucho vernos sufrir —confesó, con un tono más alto de voz.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —le pregunté luego de unos segundos. Además de estar demacrado, tenía varios rasguños en su rostro, y otros cortes que se veían entre los moretones de sus brazos.

—Un poco de justicia, aunque justicia es lo que menos deseo en este preciso instante. Una parte de mí ya no vive conmigo, y tenerla aquí, no basta —lo último lo dijo agarrándose el pecho—, mis ojos necesitan verla, mis oídos escucharla, mis manos tocarla, mi boca besarla… y ya no podré hacer eso nunca más. ¿Crees que era inhumano hacer un poco de justicia con mis propias manos, hace unas horas atrás?

Negué con mi cabeza, dándole la razón. Pero me preocupaba el no saber qué habían llegado a realizar.

—Parvati colocaba esa misma expresión cuando necesitaba saber más cosas… supongo que me volví experto leyendo los pensamientos de las madres —sonrió con amargura y cortó nuestro contacto visual. Observó la ventana que estaba con las cortinas entreabiertas y se perdió en las pocas estrellas que se vislumbraban.

Nuestras respiraciones eran pausadas, y de vez en cuando, pequeños suspiros y ahogos se escapaban, acordes al _pip_ de la máquina que marcaba mis latidos.

—Habíamos quedado en juntarnos luego de rendir la PSU, puesto que a ambos nos tocó realizarla en colegios distintos. Estábamos hablando por móvil, cuando le escuché gritar mi nombre —comenzó a relatarme cómo había ocurrido el accidente. Admití que era la última en enterarme, porque Neville ya derramaba lágrimas silenciosamente tras de mí—, traté de llegar lo más rápido posible, pero cuando mis ojos vieron el sector… supe que era demasiado tarde. Testigos del accidente declararon que un automóvil color esmeralda se salió de control, y se subió a la vereda, en donde estaba ella esperando a cruzar la calle. Parvati no alcanzó a escapar del choque, y fue arrastrada por más de trescientos metros hacia el sur. Otros automovilistas se colocaron como pared para interrumpir el paso de ese hijo de puta… estaba ebrio y no se daba cuenta que… llevaba a Parvati en… —tragó muchas veces saliva, y yo negaba con mi cabeza. No quería que siguiese sufriendo. No quería saber más—, que la llevaba en toda la parte frontal de su auto. Ella murió ahí mismo… no fue un golpe, sino varios los que recibió. Su cabeza, su columna… su corazón no pudo soportarlo. Murió sola —se tomó el tiempo de respirar para poder de ese modo, darse más fuerza. Estaba empeñado en seguir, y no tomaba en cuenta sus ojos, que pedían a gritos dejar de hablar—. La gente que estaba alrededor trató de auxiliar a Parvati, y ahí aprovechó de escapar. Llegó la familia de ella y se encargaron de los trámites. Yo tenía que encontrar a ese imbécil y matarlo. Llamé a los chicos. Sabía que entenderían mi dolor y que me ayudarían a vengar la muerte de la mujer que amo. Entre los tres recorrimos el sector, y le encontramos escondido en un restaurant de comida china. El muy cobarde estaba escondido como una rata, y a medida que le golpeábamos, imploraba por perdón, que no se había dado cuenta, que nosotros le entenderíamos cuando fuésemos mayores. Los dependientes del restaurant llamaron a la policía, y ellos nos detuvieron… pero le logramos dar su merecido. Uno de los oficiales me dijo que dejase que la justicia hiciera su trabajo. Pero… ¿de qué justicia me hablaba él? ¿Acaso él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo yo en ese instante? Le dije que tenía un hijo, que planeaba independizarme con ella, que teníamos planes, y todos se habían ido a la mierda por una basura de hombre. Y me dijo que por mi hijo debía de ser fuerte, y tratar de pensar con la cabeza, aunque el corazón quisiese ganar la batalla en ese instante —tosió para quitarse las ganas de llorar. Quería demostrarse fuerte, y lo lograba a un punto que llegaba ser imposible—. No tienes que pedirme perdón, porque hoy, tu hija ha sido la luz de nosotros. Ella ha aportado con su calidez nuestros corazones. Y por nuestros hijos, debemos de aceptar luchar con las sombras, vivir con ellas, sin dejar que nos carcoman el alma.

Como pude le abracé, y juntos lloramos.

Segundos, minutos, quizás horas. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero sentí que el peso de mi espalda se aliviaba, y pude sentir que nos acariciaban el cabello desde el cielo.

Lo importante era que nuestros seres queridos permanecerían siempre en nuestros corazones, a pesar de que no les pudiésemos ver como deseáramos.

.

.

* * *

**Ron POV**

Nunca había entrado a una iglesia que estuviese tan llena de flores, tan llena de estudiantes, tan llena de palabras que traspasaban las líneas y se quedaban en el aire, angustiando a toda persona que sufría por la pérdida de quien en vida fue, nuestra compañera de curso, nuestra amiga.

El sacerdote ofició la misa en honor a Parvati, y todos siguieron al coro que trataba de _animar_ la ceremonia con cantos que hablaban de la hermosa vida que se suponía, había arriba de nosotros.

Todos tomaban asiento, se ponían de pie, cantaban, rezaban en silencio… todo se hacía en un completo hermetismo, porque alrededor de nosotros descansaba un féretro con la imagen más reciente de Parvati, luciendo la corona de reina, con la sonrisa que había perdido ante su enfermedad y que había recuperado gracias al amor incondicional de Draco y su pequeño hijo. Olas de pétalos seguían embelleciendo el ataúd que permanecía cerrado, porque todos deseábamos conservar el hermoso rostro de ella; viva. No teníamos por qué verla dormir.

La familia de Parvati estaba a un costado de ella. Sus padres asentían melancólicos cada palabra, y aunque estaba mal decirlo o pensarlo en estos instantes, ellos se sentían las personas más culpables del mundo y no me daba pena en lo absoluto. Fueron malas personas, le dieron la espalda a ella y a Draco cuando peor la pasaron, y nunca supieron disfrutar a su hija, a su nieto. Ahora se arrepentían y clamaban perdón al cielo.

—Estás tenso —susurró Hermione, abrazando mi brazo—, no pienses en cosas desagradables.

—No soporto la hipocresía que demuestran las personas… míralos llorar, clamar explicaciones al cielo. Cuando el cielo no tiene la culpa, cuando somos nosotros los únicos que no sabemos aprovechar a quienes nos rodean…

—Cada uno está viviendo el duelo de distintas maneras, y sé que el tiempo les demostrará a ellos todos sus errores. Pero ahora debemos de apoyarles, mataron a su hija hace dos días atrás… —abracé a Hermione y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Su aroma me tranquilizaba.

El sacerdote dio el espacio para que el director del colegio hablase. Fue lacónico pero con el sentimiento siempre latente, como ha sido siempre, en todos sus discursos. Destacó a nombre de todos los profesores, todas las cualidades de Parvati y su estancia en Hogwarts.

Pansy, una de las mejores amigas de Parvati se acercó hacia el altar, y con los ojos llorosos, le dedicó unas palabras.

—Mi querida Parvs… me pregunto qué haremos ahora, sin tus ganas ocultas por vivir a flor de piel todas las cosas, hasta las más insignificantes de la vida. ¿Quién será ahora mi modelo a seguir? ¿La persona fuerte que pudo con su enfermedad? ¿Qué haremos sin tu sonrisa, sin tu alegría que florecía como las plantitas en primavera? ¿Por qué te fuiste de nuestro lado, de aquella forma tan repentina? Por favor, dinos qué haremos ahora sin tu presencia —paraba para beber agua y así tratar de no llorar—, te recordaremos siempre, te querremos siempre, porque estarás siempre en nuestros corazones, sobre todo en el mío, en el de nuestros compañeros, amigos y familiares. Te adoro amiga, por siempre —cortó su discurso, arrugando la hoja. Bajó y acarició el féretro para luego irse a llorar junto a Cho y nuestras demás compañeras.

Draco se puso de pie. Nos había comentado que no hablaría, que no deseaba provocar más daño, pero de su pantalón, sacaba una hoja completamente arrugada.

—Al llegar la noche y tratar de concebir el sueño, lucho con cada segundo, por la inmensa pena que logra en ocasiones, derrotarme y sumirme en el máximo dolor. Haciéndome olvidar todo lo que me rodea —inicio hablándole a _ella—_. Le pregunto a Él, ¿por qué? ¿Para qué?... qué esperabas de nosotros, si siendo jóvenes lo único lindo que hicimos fue amarnos, respetarnos y querernos como si cada día fuese el último. Cómo lograr entender que mi bella amada no despertará a mi lado, no disfrutaré de su alegría, no podré tocarla ni besarla, cómo entender que no verá crecer a nuestro hijo, ese que tanto amó, y que fue su motor de lucha para salir de su depresión... mi alma se desgarra con gritos de silencio. Ayúdame a comprender la injusticia, ayúdame a frenar mis impulsos de querer hacer justicia, de saciar este dolor que no disminuye —acarició el ataúd y recorrió el perfil que aparecía de ella en la imagen centrada en el cuadro, se la llevó al pecho y cerró sus ojos. Las lágrimas cayeron otra vez de sus ojos, y todos nosotros le acompañábamos de la misma forma—. Te amo mi hermosa, te amaré siempre. Si pudiera tan solo poder oírte y tenerte a mi lado sólo por un instante, uno pequeño, para poder despedirme de ti, para poder decirte lo mucho que te amo. No puedo creer que de ahora en adelante viviré de recuerdos, sintiendo una tristeza que jamás acabará, aunque sé que no debo doblegar mis fuerzas, porque tú y yo tenemos un tesoro que nadie más tiene. Nuestro hijo. Y es por él, por esa luz que iluminó, ilumina e iluminará mi vida, que seguiré vivo —se acercó al coro que estaba en la iglesia, y pidió que le facilitaran una guitarra—. Tú siempre supiste y alentaste mi _talento_ como solías decir. Te encantaba cuando te cantaba canciones al oído, cuando hacía sonidos con las cosas que tenías en tu habitación, cuando recolectábamos conchitas y junto a ellas, iniciábamos melodías que nos llenaban de amor. Estas noches no he podido dormir. Tengo esa necesidad de pensarte a cada instante, porque temo perder tus rasgos, temo que mi memoria sea débil y que no me deje recordarte tan bella… y en una de las muchas batallas nocturnas que he tenido desde tu partida, tu esencia, la sombra de tu partida, y la luz de nuestro amor se mezclaron, y formaron la melodía que te interpretaré.

/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=FtS-xlw6fgk

Se acomodó cercano a Parvati, puso su guitarra en su pierna y abrió el papelito que tenía arrugado. Empezó a lanzar algunas notas al aire, y luego fue emitiendo débiles sonidos, que iban aumentando con el eco de la iglesia.

_Cómo me pides que respire, _

_Si tengo la pena clavada,_

_En mi mente y corazón._

_Si aun no puedo entender cómo ayer, _

_Te tenía entre mis brazos _

_Y hace unos días, todo cambió._

_Tu sonrisa se evaporó, junto a tus sueños_

_Junto a mi ilusión, todo se oscureció._

_Volaste lejos sin decir adiós, _

_Dejando un corazón abatido, colmado de amor._

_Volaste de golpe sin permiso, sin el deseo de hacerlo,_

_Porque aquí tenías amor._

_Y me duele amarte porque ya no estás_

_Y me duele amarte porque sé que… no volverás._

Comenzó a llorar, tratando de seguir cantando, sabía que deseaba hacerlo, pero no podía. Hermione se puso de pie y le pidió a otra persona su guitarra, se colocó al lado de él, como acostumbraban a cantar en el pub, y trató de seguir con la letra, ayudándole a cantar.

_Cada recuerdo, cada fotografía, _

_Cada esencia que ha quedado, _

_Impregnada en nuestro hogar._

_Será como clavar un puñal, _

_En nuestro pecho en nuestra alma, _

_Al saber que no estás._

_Porque tu ausencia no la podremos nunca llenar._

Cho y Pansy también se colocaron al lado de ellos dos, y llorando, también trataban de seguir la letra de aquella canción que había inventado Draco. Harry lloraba junto a Neville. Luna se apoyaba en Ginny, ambas se consolaban. Los maestros lloraban, nuestros demás compañeros que pudieron conocerla, que le pudieron observar en los recreos, que pudieron compartir con ella cuando fue reina, cuando nos acompañó a la gira de estudios. La vida se había encargado en efecto, de hacer el último año de Parvati, algo hermoso.

_Sé que es difícil pero intentaré, _

_Dejarte libre para que duermas en la eternidad._

_Me has dejado algo precioso, un pedazo de nosotros, _

_Por el que debo luchar._

_Y trataré de que siempre sonría. _

_De ser su padre y madre a la vez._

Draco ya no podía seguir tocando la guitarra, con ambas manos cubría su rostro, porque las lágrimas ya no eran solamente eso. Se transformaban en un sollozo que nunca había oído, y que deseaba no oír jamás. Anthony, que también estaba ahí, corrió donde su padre al verlo en tan mal estado. Aquello fue el salvavidas de nuestro amigo, que se aferró a su hijo como si fuera lo único que tuviese en su vida.

_No quiero que el silencio me embriague, _

_Quiero que grite, tengo miedo, no sabré caminar._

_Ayúdame desde el cielo, cariño,_

_Cuida siempre a nuestro hijo, que no le falte nada._

_No me olvides que yo no te olvidaré._

_No me dejes que yo jamás lo haré… aunque ya no estés._

Tocaron las campanas del templo, nosotros nos dedicamos a sacar a Draco, y los más adultos cargaron el féretro de Parvati hasta la carroza, que sería resguardada por la banda de guerra del colegio Hogwarts. Draco no fue capaz de presenciar el entierro de Parvati, y nosotros tampoco quisimos hacerlo si no estaba él. Preferimos acompañarle, consolarle en el silencio, con esa palabra que solo los amigos pueden entender, porque esa es la gracia de ser y tener amigos. Poder entenderse sin hablarse, poder consolarse sin mirarse, saber cuándo hablar, cuando no.

La enfermera del colegio recomendó que le diéramos a Draco tranquilizantes para que descansara. Debido a que no había dormido estas últimas noches. Su madre le convenció, y solo así pudo descansar. Mañana tendríamos la licenciatura. Otra ceremonia que no sería lo que habíamos imaginado en un principio.

.

.

Comenzó la licenciatura, y todo tuvo otro toque.

Cada uno de nosotros llevaba en el pecho una cinta enlazada de color negro, demostrando que estábamos de duelo. Los discursos que habían sido ensayados con mucha alegría tuvieron otro matiz, reforzando los pilares de la confianza y el tópico literario _Carpe diem_. Aprovechar el día como si fuera el último. Y ese en parte, era nuestro consuelo. Sabíamos que Parvati había gozado sus últimos días, como los mejores.

Se entregaron las licencias, y cuando correspondía el turno de Parvati, subió su madre a retirarla. Se aplaudió con solemnidad, y la mujer no pudo evitar llorar otra vez. Se dieron estímulos varios, por las distintas áreas que desarrollamos a lo largo del año. Pero ningún premio, ningún galardón podía hacernos sonreír. Definitivamente, no se podía estar alegre. Era nuestra despedida más triste, era la que se quedaría por siempre en nuestros corazones, porque fuimos cuarenta y cinco en nuestra sala, y terminamos siendo los mismos, con un ángel cuidándonos.

Cambiaron la melodía del _adiós_ por una más acorde al momento que nos encontrábamos viviendo. Lloramos como los niños pequeños que seguíamos siendo, y nos abrazamos uno a uno. Sabíamos que quizás, no nos volveríamos a ver. Quizás en días, quizás en meses, años, o nunca más. Las fotografías se fueron inmortalizando, los ramos de flores, los mensajes, los recuerdos en las tarjetas de licenciatura. Todo se fue realizando con más cariño. Éramos más conscientes de vivir la vida, con todas las emociones incluidas.

—Que todos y cada uno de ustedes bote cada barrera que les pongan adelante, impidiéndoles seguir su camino. Que todos y cada uno de ustedes sea capaz de llegar a sus metas, que todos y cada uno de ustedes sepa que pueden contra todo si se lo proponen, porque son grandes personas, capaces de aceptar y cobijar al que llega… éxito a todos —dijo Harry, ganándose los aplausos de nuestros compañeros.

—No sé si será Dios o no… pero hay alguien que siempre pone mochilas en la espalda a quienes son capaces de cargarlas... Carguen cada una de las mochilas que les den para que al llegar a sus metas, se den cuenta lo fuerte que fueron —agregó Hermione, en su calidad de presidenta de curso—, felicidades cuarto año de Hogwarts, porque con angelito protector y todo, hemos cumplido la primera meta de nuestra vida. La primera de muchas que vendrán.

Siguieron los despidos, y poco a poco, Hogwarts se fue quedando vació. No supimos cómo, pero Hermione y yo acabamos afuera de la bodega abandonada de educación física. Ambos miramos el portón del cuarto, mas no entramos.

—Pensar que aquí comenzó nuestra génesis… —Hermione se acercó hacia mí. Nos besamos con suavidad, para luego inundarnos de la esencia de Hogwarts.

—Tenemos un lindo origen, no hay que encontrar el final —agregué, siguiendo su juego de palabras.

—Eres bueno, pero no me vas a superar —entrelazó su mano con la mía y caminamos hacia el exterior. Un pequeño viento levantó el cabello de Hermione, y todo su aroma se entremezcló con la naturaleza que nos despedía amablemente—, quiero seguir creciendo contigo. Quedemos o no en la misma universidad, te vayas lejos de aquí, estés en la China y yo en Isla de Pascua. Quiero seguir siendo tu casa.

—Yo no quiero que seas mi casa —le respondí. Ella me miró altanera, pero preocupada—. Las casas se construyen con bases, vigas y paredes. Yo quiero que seas mi hogar, porque se construye con amor, confianza, amistad.

—Por esta vez, aceptaré que me ganes —musitó, abrazándome.

—Tendremos toda una vida para discutir, así que esperaré paciente a tus batallas.

—¿No te vas a arrepentir después?

—Si hay algo que me enseñó la vida este último tiempo, es que no debo de arrepentirme de nada. Y contigo, jamás. Te amo —solté de pronto. A Hermione le agregó mi determinación, y me estrechó en otro beso. Sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos brillaban con fulgor.

—Yo también te amo, y si es necesario, me colocaré una armadura para poder luchar, por y para ti. Siempre.

Nos miramos, observamos juntos Hogwarts…

Ese lugar que me hizo crecer, que me permitió conocer la amistad de Harry, de Neville. Que me permitió conocer mi pasión por el ajedrez, ejercer liderazgo, ganas de ser alguien más, mucho más que un estudiante. Este lugar que me permitió conocer a Hermione, mi pieza faltante a mi vida, esa persona que llegase a destruir mi monotonía, mi comodidad, mi normalidad, ella fue, es y será siempre,

Mi rompedora de reglas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Falta el epílogo, aunque _la mayoría de cosas_ ya se dijeron aquí. No estaría sorprendida si desean matarme, pero queda una secuela, que prontito verá la luz. Queda más historia, nuevos personajes, y oh Dios mío, estoy realmente emocionada.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aún con sus momentos malos… créanme que todo ocurre por algo, y siempre, traté de dar los indicios de que sería Parvati, quien dejaría esta historia.

BR brilla en este preciso instante, en el corazón de muchas personas : ) si alguien desea por esas casualidades la canción que inventé, me avisa, yo se la envío por correo =)

Las y los quiero demasiado. Gracias por el apoyo CONSTANTE Y OBSESIVO. No saben lo feliz que me hicieron. De verdad, gracias totales ^^


	43. Epílogo

**Epílogo Breaking Rules**

* * *

**Draco POV**

Tenía una sensación indescriptible en mi pecho.

Costaba demasiado poder describir qué es lo que estaba sintiendo mi corazón en este preciso instante, mejor dicho, desde el instante en que ella cruzó la línea de esta vida, y decidió seguir con su camino _en el cielo._

Había escuchado que los hombres no podían sentir la agonía y la presión en este sitio del cuerpo humano, _en el pecho_, pero asumía que no habían experimentado la pena, el dolor que estaba sintiendo con el pasar de los días.

La herida estaba recién formándose. Podía apreciar con el paso de los segundos como poco a poco se iba abriendo mi piel, jalando toda la carne viva, sin piedad, sin anestesia. Luego venía la limpieza, el golpe de realidad, y como si de alcohol se tratase, un ardor que nunca podría llegar a definir con palabras, pareciese que inundaba todo lo roto, destrozándose todavía más, si era posible. Por primera vez podía experimentar la aglomeración en mi pecho, que ascendía por mi garganta y amenazaba con salir por medio de vómitos.

Cerraba mis ojos y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Más arcadas y el cansancio en mis párpados, en mis manos rotas por los nervios… mis rodillas no soportaron el peso de mi herido cuerpo, y caí sobre ellas, al frente de la tumba de Parvati.

Era como estar sentado en un vagón de alguna montaña rusa.

Mi corazón se esperanzaba un instante porque pensaba en Anthony; en lo afortunado que sería de poder verle crecer y convertirse en un hombre, pero al segundo después, lo único que se venía a mi cabeza era agonía pura, nueva, que revitalizaba el dolor dentro de mi vida. Cómo deseaba detener el tiempo y saber en qué segundo todo dejó de ser perfecto, dentro de la imperfección de la cotidianidad.

Y preguntarse si habría alguna oportunidad para poder encontrar la respuesta, sin sufrir tanto, puesto que amar dolía. Dolía demasiado cuando no tenías a la persona querida cerca de ti, peor aún… sabías que nunca más la volverías a ver porque no pertenecía a este mundo.

Ahora tenía una culpa más en mi interior.

No fui capaz de estar presente en el funeral de mi novia, de la madre de mi hijo. Me comporté como un ser egoísta, pensé en mí, y me perdí la despedida de Parvati, no le acompañé en sus últimos momentos que estuvo con nosotros.

La dejé partir sola, y no pude ser capaz de acompañarla, de estar velando cada instante en que su féretro dejaba de estar a la vista de todos quienes sí se comportaron como hombres y mujeres.

El llanto de Anthony me hizo salir del estado en el cual me encontraba.

Mi hijo se había tropezado, y lloraba porque una de sus rodillas se había rasmillado con el cemento. Se asustó al ver un poco de sangre brotar de su extremidad y acudí en su ayuda.

—Tranquilo bebé, no sucede nada —murmuré para nosotros. Saqué un pañuelo y lo pasé suavemente sobre la herida. Soplé los rastros de tierra que habían quedado alojados en su piel, y traté de limpiar la zona lo mejor posible.

—_¿Mamá? _—preguntó de pronto.

Fue como una punzada que atravesaba otra vez mi corazón. ¿Cómo le decías a un niño de casi dos años que su mamá no volvería jamás?

—Ahora… _tu mamá es un angelito_ —dijeron tras nosotros—, hola, Draco.

—Hola Luna, Nev —saludé por cortesía. No me apetecía decir _cómo están_, porque no quería que la pregunta fuese repetida y tuviese que contestar _bien_.

—Supusimos que estarías aquí —agregó Neville, dejando un pequeño ramo de claveles sobre la escritura de la lápida de Parvati.

—Vamos a dar un paseo, Anthony —Luna le ofreció su mano y mi hijo la aceptó. Durante el año, ella había compartido con Anthony, y con mi novia también. Luna llevaba pocos días cuidando a su hija, pero en sus ojos ya estaba la señal de que era madre. Sabía que ella miraba todo con otros ojos ahora, que se preocupaba por detalles, como por ejemplo, explicarle a un niño de dos años el significado de ser un ángel.

—¿Cómo está tu hija?

—Bien… dentro de lo que podemos ver con Luna. Probablemente estará internada en el hospital más tiempo del pensado, pero solo por precaución. Como nació con casi un mes y días de anticipación, quieren cerciorarse de que todos sus órganos están funcionando con normalidad —me contaba Neville. Él repasó las líneas de la caligrafía que marcaba la lápida de Parvati. A mí también me había llamado la atención aquello. Era una caligrafía tan pulcra que llamaba la atención; con letras cursivas, negras, como el cabello de mi novia—. _"Las palabras que no te pude decir las cantaré, y el amor que hubiéramos hecho lo haré por los tres, porque cada recuerdo se ha convertido en cada parte de mí"._

—Por mi culpa se perdieron el funeral de ella —dije en voz baja. No recordaba con exactitud qué cosas habían sucedido ese día, pero sabía que todos mis amigos me habían acompañado hasta la casa. En mi mente tenía imágenes de Ron y Harry cargándome, mientras Ginny se metía en la cocina, y Hermione arreglaba la cama para que me pudiese recostar. Sé que tomé unas pastillas, y desperté cuando el sol me recordó que debía de abrir los ojos para seguir con mi vida.

—El funeral fue solo un trámite, ella sigue aquí —Ginny me tocó el hombro, y al voltearme, me di cuenta que su otra mano marcaba su pecho. Otra vez la agonía dentro de mi corazón—. Lo importante es lo que queda, Anthony, y por supuesto, tú.

Sonreí por cortesía, Harry me dio un par de palmadas en mi hombro, y Ginny acomodó el arreglo floral que traía, colocándolo al lado del de Nev y Luna.

—No sé qué haré de ahora en adelante —confesé, un poco más relajado. Era un día hermoso, putamente hermoso. El astro marcaba con su luz cada hoja de cada árbol que nos rodeaba. Su luz atravesaba los orificios no cubiertos con hojas verde limón y pantano, y hacía que todos nuestros cabellos se reflejasen más brillantes. No había mucha gente en el cementerio, por lo que los únicos sonidos eran los débiles pero tranquilos cantos de los gorriones, los pequeños pasos de nosotros, algunas ramas que se rompían con ese contacto, la respiración pausada de Neville, el cabello de Harry siendo ordenado por Ginny…—, no sé qué haré —repetí.

—Esa es la respuesta más cobarde que he escuchado de ti, Draco —Hermione me abrazó, junto a Ron—, y no te puedes dar el lujo de ser cobarde ahora.

Sabía que no podía, pero no estaba de humor para escuchar la autoridad de ella. Sabía que lo hacía por mi bien, pero realmente, no sabía qué mierda era lo que quería en este preciso instante.

—Si deseas llorar… lo puedes hacer —agregó Ron, apretándome las manos—. Todos hemos llegado hasta aquí, sin llamarnos, sin ponernos de acuerdo. Eso quiere decir que hay algo más que nos une que una simple amistad. No tienes que tener vergüenza por llorar. Hemos crecido juntos, sabemos de nuestros problemas, sabemos lo que nos alegra y entristece.

Cerré mis ojos, y la sensación de quebrazón otra vez la viví; fuerte y asfixiante. Un calambre recorrió la punta de cada dedo, fui perdiendo la fuerza de mis extremidades, y mi rostro se fue empapando de lágrimas cautivas, de lágrimas que llevaba ocultando o llorando en silencio desde que toda esta mierda comenzó a ser real y fastidiosa.

Lloré lágrimas, luego lloré sollozos que se convirtieron en gritos de auxilio, estaba jodidamente perdido, sabiendo que contaba con personas que estarían conmigo siempre, pero a quien más quería no. Esto estaba realmente mal, y era solo el comienzo. Podría detener mi llanto después, ¿pero qué haría cuando llegase la noche? ¿Qué haría cuando me encontrase solo, con mis miedos?

Desaté mi furia golpeando el árbol más cercano. Lo empujaba, lo pateaba, empuñé mis manos y el rostro del asesino lo distinguí entre las hojas, golpeando con más fuerza, gritando mi desesperación. Escuchaba el débil sollozo de las chicas, pero ninguna de ellas se atrevía a acercarse a mí, porque sabían que yo seguiría en la imbécil razón de golpear a otro ser vivo que no tenía la culpa de mi desdicha.

Caí al suelo, me quité el cabello pegado a mi frente, y solo ahí pude ser capaz de percatarme del daño que le había hecho a mis nudillos, si es que aún tenía. Nev me ayudó a ponerme de pie, y Harry pateó el árbol. Ron empuñó su mano, y dio justo en el sector donde yo había dejado marcado con mi sangre. Harry le siguió, y Neville también. Los cuatro seguimos golpeando, gritando, hasta que volvimos a caer al suelo, lastimados físicamente, ellos con un ligero peso en sus conciencias, y yo con un poco, un poco más de paz.

—Gracias… por estar conmigo, por estar con ella, hasta el final.

—La vida recién comienza Draco… no podemos dejar que nos agobie. No ahora, cuando comenzamos a vivir —susurró Ginny.

—La vida es una mierda —agregó Hermione—, pero no se lo demuestres a tu hijo. Es la magia que tendrás que hacer.

—¡Mamá! —Anthony corría con un poco de dificultad, llegando hacia mí. Lo tomé en brazos y él se acomodó en mi pecho— ¡Mamá! —dijo otra vez, apuntando lo que venía siguiendo.

Los ojos azules heredados por Parvati no dejaban de ver a una pequeña mariposa que se posaba en el árbol donde había desatado mi furia minutos atrás. Sus alas se abrían con gracia y lentitud, para que cada uno de nosotros pudiese ver los colores que oscilaban entre el carmín y el caramelo anaranjado. Agitó un par de veces más las alas, y emprendió un ligero viaje, dejándonos a cada uno de nosotros la esencia de quien en vida fue, el amor de mi vida.

.

.

* * *

**Ron POV**

—¿Voy a tu casa?

—_Sería lo mejor, mamá no se encuentra y llegará en la noche _—no fue necesario perder el tiempo hablando por celular con Hermione. Terminé de colocarme las zapatillas y salí en dirección a su hogar.

—¡Ron! —mi madre alcanzó a gritarme antes de que saliese.

—¿Si mamá? —mas ella me tomó y abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—Ten cuidado por favor. Me muero si te pasa algo —comprendía su preocupación. Hacía solo unas dos semanas que se había efectuado el funeral de Parvati, y todos teníamos el dolor y la preocupación en nuestras cabezas. La navidad y el año nuevo habían sido fechas con pocas celebraciones por respeto, y generalmente porque habíamos sido capaces de ver más allá del regalo físico. Todos habíamos compartido, con otro sentir.

—Estaré bien mamá. Te llamo cuando llegue a la casa de Hermione.

—Deséale un feliz año de mi parte, y dile que puede venir cuando desee a esta casa —asentí y salí con dirección por fin.

Era una costumbre que Hermione me estuviese esperando en el portal de su casa, así que apenas me vio aparcar al frente de su hogar, se puso de pie y se apoyó en el barandal.

Me abrazó con dulzura y recibí sus labios con placer, cómo extrañaba esto...

—No nos besábamos del año pasado —decía entre caricias. Sonreí en su boca y la atraqué un poco más a la baranda de su terraza.

—Imagínate cómo me encuentro —le respondí. Ella río con picardía y jaló de mi ropa para que entráramos de una vez por todas.

Acabamos en su cuarto, yo sobre ella, viendo sus ojos en todo momento. Ese contacto que te hace pensar y querer estar solo con aquella persona; para siempre y para todo el tiempo que esa palabra no puede abarcar, porque sabes que este amor puede superar cualquier cosa.

Mis manos recorrieron cada parte de su piel, mientras ella quemaba con sus manos cada parte de mi espalda y abdomen. Besé el nacimiento de sus senos y me perdí en su clavícula, mientras Hermione se arqueaba y se acomodaba de mejor forma bajo mi cuerpo.

Empezó a jadear cuando nuestras intimidades se encontraron, y acompañé sus jadeos con pequeños gruñidos que salían de mi garganta cuando sentía la unión de nosotros dos, como uno solo. Nos abrazamos y compenetramos como si lo llevásemos haciendo durante años. Como si nos conociésemos de siempre. Y ahí entendía la magia de amar y demostrarlo. Porque el tiempo dejaba de serlo, y se transformaba en una simple palabra. Nos adentramos con mejor precisión, y podía sentir los espasmos de ella bajo mi cuerpo, yo estaba igual, juntos nos fundimos en un último beso para apagar el fuego de nuestros cuerpos, para descansar de nosotros mismos, con nosotros mismos.

—Esta vez no me vas a pedir que me vaya, ¿o sí?

—No… ya no tengo tal fuerza de voluntad —respondió, acostándose en mi pecho, mientras le acariciaba su espalda, jugando a dibujar círculos imaginarios en su bronceada piel—. Se siente bien… ser tuya —agregó luego de una pausa. Atrapó mi cuerpo con una de sus piernas y besó la comisura de mis labios.

Su comentario me sonrojó hasta las orejas. No habíamos conversado siquiera del tema, y ya lo habíamos hecho por segunda vez. Asumía que no había de qué conversar, o si lo habíamos hecho, no nos habíamos percatado.

—En este preciso instante, siento una paz increíble dentro de mí. Sé que tú eres la causante de esto —opiné, mirándola con mis ojos entrecerrados.

—Soy la cura a todos tus males —contestó con seguridad.

—La calma de mis tormentas, la revolución de mi tranquilidad.

—¡Hey! No sabía que tenía un novio poeta —respondió, sonrojándose—, no creas que por eso, yo te dedicaré ejercicios matemáticos —me reí y golpeé mi cabeza con el respaldar de su cama. Aquello le causó gracia y terminamos carcajeando juntos.

—A ti te vuelven loca esos peluches que están en las máquinas de los supermercados. Esos peluches amorfos, que uno no logra sacar porque la máquina es tramposa.

—Sí, me gustan… pero no entiendo qué tienen que ver ellos ahora —dijo con algo de curiosidad, mientras me privaba de su piel y se colocaba la polera que estaba usando hacía media hora atrás.

—Si te va bien en la PSU de Matemáticas, prometo conseguir uno de esos peluches para ti, aunque gaste mucho dinero.

—¿Si me va bien? Tengo que saber primero a qué parámetro me debo de afrontar. Seguí el consejo de Minerva, y no contesté la mayoría de la prueba —se excusó.

—¿Cuántas respondiste?

—Te dará vergüenza saberlo.

—_Mione_…

—¡28!

—¿¡Solo 28!

—Ya te dije ya que te daría vergüenza saber —habló, tapándose la cara con su almohada—. Pero les tengo fe. Mucha fe.

—Pero Hermione… eran 75 preguntas.

—¡Y qué! Si tengo todas mis respuestas buenas sacaré 550 puntos, que no es malo —contestó dignamente.

—Esa será tu meta entonces. 550 puntos, y yo te premiaré con uno de esos peluches.

—Te burlas de mi precaria inteligencia matemática. Ya me burlaré yo de tus resultados en la prueba de Lenguaje.

—Me irá mejor que tú en Matemáticas, estoy seguro —adoraba hacerle rabiar. Sus cejas se juntaban al centro de su frente, bufaba con furia y su cabello se movía con gracia, desatando en el ambiente el exquisito aroma a fresas—. En qué… ¿estás pensando? —le pregunté, al ver su cambio de expresión. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo feliz de antes, y podía distinguir su nerviosismo.

—Estoy segura que a ti te irá muy bien… al igual que Harry, y sé de mis capacidades, así que tampoco desconfío ¡No te me muestres, que me desconcentras! —gritó, cuando yo intentaba sentarme en la cama. Me vestí mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

—Hermione, termina de decir lo que estabas hablando.

—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros si nos tenemos que separar? No dudaría que te llamasen de alguna universidad de la capital por tu puntaje PSU, te darían muchos beneficios, y tu familia te apoyaría sentimental, como económicamente. Es una grandiosa oportunidad que tendrías que aceptar, porque si yo me encontrase en tu lugar, aceptaría cualquier propuesta, y me da miedo el solo hecho de pensar que tu y yo…

—¿Eso te preocupa, _Mione_? —le corté, al ver su naciente preocupación. Hermione asintió con algo de vergüenza—. Si me llegasen a llamar… estaría orgulloso de mis logros, y créeme que el ego me tendría ciego por un par de minutos —le respondí. Ella sonrió con angustia, así que decidí seguir hablando—. Si me hubiesen preguntado esto a principios del año pasado, habría dicho que aceptaba gustoso, porque en aquel tiempo en lo único que pensaba era en mi porvenir educacional. Las cosas fueron cambiando con el pasar de los meses, y me di cuenta lo injusto que es el sistema, pero independientemente de esto, descubrí lo hermoso de compartir la vida con alguien. Aquí tenemos buenas universidades, y confío en que mi conocimiento siempre será el mismo en cualquier sitio. Ahora, si a ti te ofrecen el partir yo…

—Aunque me lo ofrezcan, no aceptaré. Mamá viajó hasta aquí para establecernos en esta ciudad. No podría dejarla sola, y no tendríamos los medios como para volver a mudarnos.

—Tú sabes que el factor económico no es problema…

—Ya solucioné mis dudas, Ron. Tú eres mi novio, no mi sostenedor económico. Y te lo digo ahora, no quiero depender de ti, quiero que cada uno de nosotros nos hagamos valer por lo que somos.

—Está bien, amor.

—Lo que te estoy diciendo es súper serio —lo sabía, mas esa pequeña sonrisa que se había logrado entrometer en el papel de ser la novia sensata, que no desea ser mantenida por el novio, había logrado relajarnos.

—Será un infierno esperar esos malditos resultados.

—Infierno porque hace un calor asqueroso —cambiamos de tema, nos dirigimos a su cocina, preparamos jugo natural y luego vimos una maratón de _Tiburón_ que uno de los canales de película ofrecería. La madre de Hermione llegó y se sentó con nosotros a compartir por un instante. Luego nos dio algo de privacidad cuando me disponía a retornar a mi casa.

.

.

—¡RONALD! ¡RONALD!

—¡Mamá! Estamos a mediados de enero, _no grites tan temprano_ —me quejé, pateando las sábanas que me cubrían. De inmediato una mosca se posó en mi pierna y moví con rapidez la extremidad para que el insecto dejase de molestar.

—¡Ronald! ¡El Gobierno quiere hablar contigo! —dijo mi madre al oído, nerviosa, angustiosa, expectante, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Abrí mis ojos con asombro y me senté en la cama con rapidez. Mi madre no se fue y se sentó al lado mío.

—¿Aló?

—_Me he comunicado con Ronald Weasley, ¿correcto?_

—Sí, con él.

—_Muy buenos días joven Weasley, le habla Yasna Provoste*, Ministra de Educación_ —Oh Merlín, esto no podía estar pasando—. _Me imagino que ya debe de suponer el motivo de mi llamada. _

—Lo intuyo, señorita Ministra.

—_Déjeme felicitarlo, es usted uno de los puntajes nacionales en Matemáticas 2006, y está cordialmente invitado a compartir un desayuno presidencial junto a todos los puntajes nacionales del proceso de admisión 2007_ —a estas alturas, tenía a mi padre en pijama y a Ginny con todo su cabello alborotado en mi cuarto, esperando a que yo acabase de hablar por teléfono y les comentara lo que me seguían informando.

—¿Qué querían decirte?

—Soy puntaje nacional en Matemáticas —el griterío fue de alegría y emoción. Mientras mi padre me abrazaba, mi madre se secaba las lágrimas que le salían alborotadas. Ginny saltaba sobre mi cama, y trataba de _textear_ a Harry la noticia. Tanto él como yo, esperábamos un resultado así en este sector—. Estoy invitado al desayuno presidencial, y dijeron que lo más probable era que ciertas universidades llamasen para ofrecer ofertas.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer?

—Quedarme aquí, con mi mami, obvio —contesté, captando la total alegría de mi mamá.

Todo el sueño desapareció de mi cuerpo, y decidí tomar un baño. Lo único que deseaba era poder llamar a Hermione y contarle, compartir la alegría que estaba sintiendo en este preciso momento.

—_¡Ronnie! Mi cuñada a enviado un mensaje, ¿lo puedo leer?_ —gritaba desde mi habitación.

—¡Deja mi móvil en paz! —contestaba, aunque sabía que ella no me haría caso.

Terminé de bañarme lo más rápido posible y salí del baño. A lo lejos escuchaba a Ginny cantar con mucha felicidad. Para mi sorpresa, mi hermana había dejado mi celular en el mismo sitio y no había husmeado el mensaje. Me sentí orgulloso por la maduración de ella y leí el mensaje de Hermione:

"_Merezco un peluche amorfo de las maquinitas traga monedas. _

_PD. Soy una de los cuatro puntajes nacionales en Lenguaje"._

Me alegré tanto por ella que le llamé de inmediato. Ambos habíamos sido llamados por la Ministra y felicitados por nuestros logros. La invité a que viniese a mi casa, junto a su madre para que celebrásemos. De este modo, nuestras familias se irían conociendo de mejor forma. Hermione aceptó, y a la media hora de estar bañado y emocionado, esperaba además a Harry, puesto que él también había sido puntaje nacional en la misma asignatura que yo. Nos saludamos y felicitamos con efusividad, porque lo que creímos imposible e inalcanzable, lo habíamos logrado sin ningún traspié. 75 preguntas contestadas sin ningún error.

—Ginny me contó lo de Hermione. Estoy muy orgulloso por ella.

—Qué me dices a mí. Estoy feliz por los tres.

Hermione llegó con un pequeño presente para Harry y para mí. Comentamos emocionados el momento exacto cuando supimos la noticia. Al haber sido puntajes nacionales, conocíamos nuestros puntajes antes que el resto de los demás estudiantes, por lo que nos dedicamos a reafirmar nuestras opciones de estudio.

—Ya tengo asumido que pasaré viviendo en las tiendas de paquetería, comprando palitos de maqueta como si se tratase de pan.

—Y yo, aprendiéndome cientos de leyes de memoria. Nos dedicaremos a estudiar cosas tan distintas —decía Hermione.

Mi madre nos llamó a almorzar. Mi padre hizo un brindis por nosotros tres, nos deseó éxito y el apoyo incondicional para Harry, Hermione y mi persona. Lo sorpresivo del almuerzo, fue la llegada de los padres de Harry, quien no les veía hacía muchísimo tiempo. Ginny se encargó de tomar muchas fotografías en memoria de esta fecha.

Habíamos vivido momentos tristes, y poco a poco, la normalidad nos iba abrigando para demostrarnos que la vida seguía a pesar de todo, y que acompañados, todo era muchísimo mejor.

—Por la futura abogada, por el futuro ingeniero, por el futuro arquitecto. ¡Salud!

—¡Salud! —respondimos todos, chocando las copas. Antes de beber el líquido, mis ojos observaron a Hermione… deseé entonces poder verle siempre, así de feliz.

.

.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

—¡A la derecha, un poquito más a la derecha!

—¿Ahí?

—No, mucho, devuélvete.

—¿Y ahí?

—¡NO! A la derecha otra vez —Ron bufó y volvió al ataque—, ¡RÁPIDO! Se acaba el tiempo.

—_A la mierda_ —dijo para mi sorpresa, y no pude evitar reírme. Apretó el botón rojo y la pinza agarró la cabeza de lo que era supuestamente un tigre blanco, pero con cuerpo de jirafa.

Afortunadamente, esta vez la pinza depositó el amorfo peluche en el orificio, y pude sacar dicho animal.

—¡Es adorablemente extraño!

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

—Tenemos que ponerle un nombre. Será nuestro hijo.

—¡Hermione!

—¡Qué!

—Tendremos hijos más bonitos.

—Te creo y no lo discuto—nos sonrojamos y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Ron cumplió su promesa de regalarme un peluche de la maquinita traga monedas, puesto que había obtenido 550 puntos exactos en la PSU. No teníamos nada más que hacer, así que nos paseamos por todo el supermercado.

Fantaseamos con nuestra futura casa, escogíamos los muebles que compraríamos, la loza que ocuparíamos para nuestras comidas comunes, y la loza fina que estrenaríamos cuando viniesen personas a visitarnos. Nos perdimos una hora y media en el pasillo de las lámparas, porque nos atrapaban los diseños de dichos elementos que jugaban con la luminosidad y las formas.

Cantamos las canciones que colocaban de fondo en el supermercado, nos paseamos de la mano, encontramos un carro desocupado, así que yo me subí dentro de este y él me cargó. Le daba virada al carrito y yo extendía los brazos cual juego se trataba. La diversión nos duró un poco, porque un guardia nos llamó la atención, pero no fue motivo para que no dejásemos de recorrer dicho lugar como si se tratase de un sitio hermoso. Pasamos por la pescadería que estaba dentro y no nos importó el aroma que emanaba, comimos de todas las muestras gratis que ofrecían las promotoras, hasta recogimos las prendas que estaban en el piso, en la sección de ropa del establecimiento.

La noche nos fue encontrando, y como estábamos en pleno verano, salimos del supermercado a comprar helados y comerlos en el paseo del mar. _Como el hombre de la relación_, le invité a un helado doble, volvimos a entrelazar nuestros dedos y si no nos encontrábamos lamiendo el helado, estábamos contándonos chistes añejos y sin morbo.

Mágicamente terminamos en la placita que está cercana al colegio. Aun siendo de noche, Hogwarts se veía fabuloso, imponía respeto y seguridad.

—¿Por qué terminamos aquí?

—Me lo preguntas a mí, yo te venía siguiendo los pasos —le abracé para sentir su protección.

—De todas formas… estaremos en la misma universidad —inició la conversación.

—En facultades totalmente distintas y opuestas y alejadas y desconectadas, pero dentro del mismo perímetro.

—Vamos a encontrar los momentos para vernos.

—Mientras tú estés confeccionando una maqueta, yo estaré memorizando leyes a tu lado.

—Trataremos de no desconcentrarnos mutuamente.

—Medio complicado, si estás cada día más guapo.

—Tú tampoco me pones la tarea fácil, _Mione._

—Quiero volver a tener una cita, como la de este día. Ha sido una de mis favoritas.

—Te daré lo mejor de mí siempre, así que cada día será mejor.

—Lo mismo digo por mi parte —con mis manos recorrí su rostro, me dediqué de tocar cada peca, con mis dedos, con mi nariz. Besé sus ojos, sus comisuras, me adueñé de cada trocito de piel, para desfallecer en su boca.

Y rogué a Dios y a toda su tropa de santos que protegieran este hermoso amor.

Porque sencillamente, ya no me veía sin Ron. Sin su compañía, sin sus ojos que jugaban a leerme, a entenderme sin ejecutar palabras.

Si no fuera porque sentía sus manos abrazarme con fuerza y delicadeza, pensaría que esto no era real. Y aunque pareciese ilógico, mientras más me abrazaba más libre me sentía. Era como si flotase en el cielo, sin dejar de husmear alguna esquina de algún sueño.

Era su sonrisa lo último que veía antes de dormir. Y era su vos lo primero que imaginaba mi cerebro cuando comenzaba un nuevo día.

—¿Qué te causa tanta felicidad? —quiso saber.

—Y tienes el descaro de preguntármelo, más encima —contesté con falso fastidio.

—Podría responderte, pero me imagino que mi pensamiento sería muy ególatra.

—En lo absoluto, _Darling_ —sellé nuestras palabras con otro beso.

—Te quiero.

—Yo más —contesté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hasta que nuestro mal genio nos separe —agregó con burla.

—Hasta que nuestro poder de no comunicación, nos separe —corregí con algo de seriedad.

—Estaré pendiente de las señales.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Vamos a ser felices, Hermione.

—Vamos a ser felices Ron. desquiciadamente felices.

.

.

* * *

**Neville POV**

El 23 de enero no sería un día común y corriente. Por fin podríamos llevar a nuestra hija a casa de Luna.

Los médicos recomendaron que Ágata estuviese en observación durante todo el mes que le faltó vivir en el vientre de Luna. Aquella determinación fue por el embarazo ajetreado de mi novia, las movilizaciones, las angustias… y recordar el día en que ella dio a luz, fueron razones suficientes para que Ágata naciese con algunos problemas. Afortunadamente todo estaba bajo control, y nuestra hija debería de estar siempre sometida a chequeos médicos, solo por seguridad.

—No dejes el bolso en cualquier sitio. De preferencia déjalo sobre el mueble donde le tenemos las cositas a la bebé —ordenó Luna, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de ella, donde la habíamos ambientado para Ágata. Teníamos que ser muy cuidadosos con la higiene.

Ágata apenas lloraba, era una niña hermosa y tranquila. Tenía mis ojos, y su cabello a pesar de no ser tan claro como el de Luna, conservaba hermosos matices rubios. Sabía que tendría que comprar una pistola para ahuyentar a los cazadores de niñas bellas.

—Papá no llegará hasta tarde, así que me encantaría que me pudieses hacer compañía.

—No hay ningún problema, amor —de pronto, recordé por qué esta fecha no sería especial solamente por la llegada de nuestra hija a la casa, sino por otra noticia que le tenía que dar a mi novia.

—¿Sucede algo, Nev? —Luna tan perceptiva como siempre, sabía que ocurría algo más.

—¿Has hablado con los chicos?

—Claro… el otro día estábamos viendo las fotografías que se tomaron Ron y Harry junto con la presidenta de la República, en eso del desayuno presidencial.

—¿Hermione no fue?

—No… a ella le fue bien en Lenguaje e Historia, pero el puntaje de Matemáticas no estaba a la altura de los otros, por lo que me habían dicho. A nuestros amigos les fue bien en todas las pruebas, así que fueron más premiados, por así decirlo. ¿Sabes que Harry rechazó una oferta en la Universidad de Valparaíso? Tenía un 100% de beca. Qué decir de la misma universidad, que le ofreció lo mismo a Hermione. La universidad de Chile prácticamente molestó a Ron durante tres días, pero tampoco aceptó la propuesta. Los tres estudiarán en la misma universidad.

—¿En la Universidad de La Serena, no? —Luna asintió y luego de haber dejado a nuestra hija en su cuna, se sentó al frente de mí.

—Quien me preocupa ahora es Draco.

—Tienes razón.

—No entrará a estudiar, a pesar de haber postulado. Quedó en la carrera de Sociología, pero dice que su prioridad es Anthony, por lo mismo, desea trabajar para ahorrar dinero.

—Draco no debería de hacer esto… lo hablamos con los chicos, pero no hubo caso. Está empecinado en trabajar. Con decirte que los padres de Parvati ahora le quieren ayudar, y Draco está cerrado. No desea que la familia de ella se acerque.

Por un instante guardamos algo de silencio. Vi a Luna observarme, así que supe que vendría la otra parte de la conversación.

—¿Y tú Nev? Conozco el estado de todos nuestros amigos, y no sé el de mi propio novio. Me has dicho que querías mantener todo en suspenso, pero se llega a sentir incómodo.

—Quedé en lo que quería, Biología marina.

—¡Es fantástico! Todos quedaron en la carrera que querían —me felicitaba abrazándome con dulzura. Fue su tacto, su piel cálida lo que me hizo abrazarla con más fuerza.

—Algo me dice que no estás feliz, Nev.

—Estoy feliz. Quedé, pero…

—¿Pero?

—No aquí —Luna pareció comprender a dónde se dirigía la conversación—, la lista de espera no avanzó nunca, y por las dudas, había postulado a Santiago y Antofagasta.

—¡Antofagasta! Nev, esa ciudad está muy lejos de aquí. Por lo menos… nos encontramos más cerca de la capital.

—En la capital no tuve chance, en el único sitio donde me aceptaron fue en Antofagasta, y si no me matriculaba, también me quedaría si cupo.

—Me estás diciendo entonces que ya hiciste todos los trámites —resumió con lentitud. Asentí con culpa.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No pensé que no quedaría aquí, y desde siempre mi sueño fue estudiar esto. Los chicos me recomendaron que postulase a otros sitios y que tuviera esperanza, las listas avanzarían. Pero no. Como no postulé a otra carrera, era aceptar el irme, o perder este año. Y con Ágata no me puedo dar este tipo de lujos. Tengo que estar egresado lo más pronto posible para poder mantenerlas.

—Tranquilo, no te desesperes, yo estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré, y junto a Ágata te apoyaremos en todo lo que se nos vendrá.

—Tendré que ir a vivir a Antofagasta, solo las podré ver en las semanas donde tengamos feriados largos, o en vacaciones. De todas formas buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo, para poder enviarles dinero para los gastos…

—Shh —Luna me acurrucó entre sus brazos y sentí la protección.

—No quiero perderte.

—No me vas a perder.

—Haré todo lo posible por estar siempre con ustedes, siempre les voy a llamar, y no perderé el contacto, aun cuando esté en los peores momentos.

—Será difícil sin ti, pero no imposible —agregó, con sus ojos brillosos. Luna iba a llorar, y me estaba sintiendo la peor persona del mundo.

—Me esforzaré y tendré buenas calificaciones. Lucharé por un traslado a mitad de año, o quizás cuando comience con el segundo.

—Aprovechemos este verano entonces. Ven a vivir a la casa. Vivamos juntos, que sea una pincelada de lo que nos depara el futuro, cuando los dos nos encontremos estudiando.

Sus palabras esperanzadoras aliviaron la agonía que llevaba acunando hacía un par de días atrás. No perdería el tiempo pensando en cosas malas. Al contrario.

Aprovecharía cada día como si fuese el último, y esto me serviría para alentarme en los días cuando no viese el sol.

Porque el amor a distancia era posible, más aún cuando tenías una responsabilidad tan grande como velar por un hijo.

¿Cierto?

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Y aquí llegamos a la primera estación de esta alocada historia. Que jamás nunca, creí que causaría conmoción en tantas personas, de tantas ciudades, de tantos países *-* su apoyo, sus palabras, su compañía, su psicopateo fue fundamental para que esta incoherente persona siguiese escribiendo, y se animara en marzo a comenzar con el segundo viaje de estos personajes.

Siento que cerré el ciclo con BR en el último capítulo, y que esto es solo un trocito previo a lo que será la secuela… perdonen el tiempo. Estoy tratando de organizar mi tiempo lo mejor posible (y cuando pensé que tendría todo febrero para escribir, a mis padres se les ocurre construir más piezas en mi casa, así que entenderán cómo je estado viviendo hace más de una semana xd)

**NECESITO DE SU AYUDA,** puesto que soy un desastre colocando nombres a cosas, y la secuela, justamente, está estructurada, pero le falta lo primordial: el título xd. Si tienen alguna idea de cómo se podría llamar, no olvide que puede decírmelo ^^ (palabras claves de la secuela: romance, LEMMON, DRAMA /cuando no xd/, movilización, universidad, crianza, embarazo, mentiras, relaciones, amores imposibles, y etc. xd)

Aprovecho de agradecer a toda la gente que está siguiendo **Facebook**, la ocurrencia que prometí, darle más atención en verano *^* tendrán actualización dentro de poquitos días, lo aseguro :') de todas formas… se puede pasear por mi perfil, hay hartas cosas xd

Nos leemos.

Un saludo afectuoso, Neki ( :


End file.
